Magick Knight: Guardian Seed
by kleptographer of alternates
Summary: The world is torn by war between Humans and the enchanted Adepts who live in enormous Towers. Lives are taken, love is made, and destiny is revealed but are there any brave enough to rise above the madness? AU! UPDATE: Chapter 33!
1. False Peace

**Author's Note: This is inspired by **_**Mobile Suit: Gundam SEED **_**by Chiaki Morosawa and Mistuoh Fukuda. However it is set in an alternate universe! Please take a short moment to leave a review, giving me an impression of your reaction to the story, critical or appreciative! Be warned, though, as it will be a _magnum opus_.**

* * *

**_Once Upon A Time..._**

_...There were two great civilizations._

_Earth was divided up into several regions populated by common Humans,__ separated into various tribes of distinct tongue and temperament under the protection _of the Alliance of Earth, a military pact between the major powers of Atlantica and Eurasia.

_The Plants were a confederation of islands, inhabited by the enchanted Adepts who lived in enormous Towers, controlled by a Sovereign Council of Lords and defended by the Order of the Zodiac, a society of Guardian Knights who had sworn their lives and fortunes to protect the islands._

_But these civilizations were not at all peaceful..._

_For many Humans hated the Adepts out of jealousy and fear of their amazing magickal abilities and many of the Adepts were arrogant, believing that they were superior beings who deserved to inherit the world._

_And so in the 70th Year of the Era of Magick..._

_...After the wasting of the isle of Cancer, the strain between Earth and the Plants grew so great that war was declared._

_Early divination led most to believe that the Alliance of Earth, whose forces far outnumbered the Order of the Zodiac, would achieve victory. However, despite these prophecies, the war became drawn out, with three seasons having already passed._

**I. FALSE PEACE**

On the peaceful island of Heliopolis, a grass-feathered bird flew through clear blue skies to its master, who was sitting out on a porch intently studying a scrap of parchment. It perched contentedly on his shoulder, its tiny feet kneading into the loose fabric.

"Kyra!" a voice called out to him.

The young boy looked up, his amethyst eyes searching for the voice. He smiled.

There were other people nearby, of course, mulling about the commons engaged in business or idle conversation amidst some of the street markets that had sprung up for the day.

"So _here_ you are! Master Kato was looking for you," his friend Tolle informed him.

"Again?" Kyra asked quizzically.

"He said to bring you hence once we found you…" Miriallia, Tolle's lover, explained. "Doth he need your help with another of his rituals?"

"Damnation, I hath not yet completed the one he tasked me with yesterday," Kyra said wearily, dropping the parchment on the table. After a pause he added absently, looking toward the west. "It seems Kaohsiung has fallen."

"But Kaohsiung is not that far off!" Miriallia exclaimed, her voice full of worry. "Are we truly safe here anymore?"

"Do not worry," Tolle affirmed. "Even though this is nearer than the war has ever come to us, we remain a _neutral _island. Oceania would not get involved in the war."

"Well, if your sure..." Miriallia replied, eager for the reassurance.

As the two carried on, the bird, called Torii, took off into the sky as it often did. While Kyra watched its departure dreamily, he remembered something his childhood friend Athryn had told him long ago.

"_There will be no war between the Plants and Earth," Athryn said. "But, though I do not think there is reason to fear, will you come to join me in the Plants soon, Kyra?"_

"Kyra," Tolle called, bringing his attention back to the present.

"Huh?" Kyra said, so startled he almost fell from the rail.

"What were you thinking of?" Tolle wondered aloud but, at the boy's silence, turned back to his lover instead. "Let's go."

"Coming," Kyra agreed as he dropped to his feet.

* * *

"Move her three degrees starboard," a man shouted from atop the _Marseilles_, a ship entering Heliopolis' harbor. Upon the craft's complete stop, the man called out to its crew, "Furl the sails!"

"Yes Captain!" several replied, quickly scaling the rigging.

Returning to his cabin, the Captain breathed a sigh of relief. "And with that, this ship's final task has been carried out successfully. You did admirably in escorting the ship, Sir Mwu," he said.

"We are fortunate that nothing happened at sea," the burly Knight replied guardedly, his golden locks blown to the side by the wind from the open lattice. "Hath there been any activity from the Zodiac around this place?"

"I have a team watching two vessels nearby, but even if they enter the port, the Order cannot aggress against us here," the Captain replied confidently.

Sir Mwu snorted contemptuously. "A neutral island, hmm? I hath heard it so many times, I am weary of it."

The Captain laughed heartily, sharing the Knight's cynicism. "But because of that, the plan has succeeded thus far; the fact that Oceania lies in Earth's waters."

"Well then, Captain," a voice interrupted, causing the man to turn and regard five men, clean faces and bright eyes, standing at attention. They could not have been but in their teens. He saluted them as they took their leave.

Sir Mwu, after watching them depart, asked, "Why do only these disembark?"

"They hath been chosen to bear the new Armor," the Captain replied. "It would be better for those like yourself to leave quietly instead of attracting more attention. Your commission is finished."

Sir Mwu nodded and turned to leave.

* * *

Meanwhile, the _Vesalius _and _Gamow_, two warships in the Order of the Zodiac, floated just offshore, each with a dedicated team scrying the activity on the island carefully.

"Do not look so grim, Fredryck," a man scolded, obviously of great authority. His face was completely obscured by a distinctive gleaming silver helm save for his pale eyes and gently rolling blond hair which fell about his shoulders. It was none other than General Lord Rau of the House of Lecreuset. The sole representative, in fact.

"Yes…well I am awaiting word from the Council. Is it not a bit late, General?" Captain Fredryck fidgeted nervously, turning to regard his superior.

"It _is_ late. My divination tells me so," General Lord Rau replied mysteriously through the distinctive helm, clad in the white surcoat and sash of the highest rank, besides that of the Sovereign Council itself of course. "The price we would have to pay for a mistake here is simply too great. We must act quickly ere the Alliance's new magickal armaments are moved away from there."

As they conversed, the General watched a trail of white foam carefully as it slowly expanded outward from the ship. In truth, a lone boat, made invisible through the power of their magick, on course for the harbor.

* * *

Meanwhile, near a busy carriage byway on Heliopolis, three young women were sharing idle gossip at the crossroad.

"I said 'Tis nothing!'", a beautiful young woman with fiery hair was explaining tersely to her companions. For all her threatening, however, it only seemed to inspire them to press harder.

"You lie!" they all agreed, however, ignoring her protests.

While their argument pressed on, growing louder, Miriallia, Tolle, and Kyra strode up to join them.

The red haired one, Lady Fllay, turned to regard their arrival, smiling nervously at Kyra who could not seem to take his eyes from her. "Miriallia?" she called out to the girl, recognizing the group.

"Hey!" Miriallia greeted cheerfully.

"Miriallia, hath you heard?" one of the other girls asked frantically, unable to contain herself.

"What?" Miriallia asked curiously

"Stop! Tis nothing!" Lady Fllay protested.

"She received a letter from the brilliant Sai," the other girl blurted out, giddy with girlish excitement. Lady Fllay shook her head as Kyra shuffled uncomfortably, his temperature rising. "But can you believe she refuses to tell us anything about it!"

"Enough, you two!" Lady Fllay shouted, raising her fist threateningly just as a woman with cropped dark hair, the mark of woman in arms, and two men strode up behind them.

"Step aside if you are not getting on," the dark haired woman said sternly.

"Apologies, please go ahead," Tolle replied graciously as Kyra quickly stepped aside.

Once they had passed, Lady Fllay resumed her outrage. "Now forget about it! I am leaving!"

"Wait for us!" the other two girls called hurriedly as they ascended into the waiting carriage with her, pulling their dresses up to their knees. "Onward!" one of them shouted wildly to the driver.

"A letter from Sai?" Tolle repeated after they had left, covering his mouth against the bout of dust kicked up by the horses when they took off.

"Yes," Kyra said miserably, looking forlorn.

"How exciting for Lady Fllay," Tolle continued deviously. "That sounds like a formidable rival Kyra," he teased, slapping him upon the back as he ran off whilst Miriallia started laughing as she followed behind.

"Wait…" Kyra sighed, starting off after them.

* * *

Inside the carriage, the dark haired woman, Natarle, broke the silence as she watched the city whirring by from the carriage lattice. "How peaceful it still is here," she mused. "And yet youths around that age are already being levied on the Estates."

Her companions regarded the comment with a glance, shifting in their seats. Neither spoke.

* * *

Using their magick to apport breath for themselves under the water, the pair of Knights and their Squires swam down into a secret cavern cut from the rock underneath the harbor.

* * *

"Tis alright," Tolle said to Kyra on the way. "If you will not inquire, _I_ shall."

"Enough, Tolle!" Kyra said tersely as they turned the corner and arrived at the gate of the expansive Morgenroete workshops, probably the largest employer on the island from the sheer diversity of occupations which it offered. Kyra himself was only interning there under its Master Artisan, his recognized natural gifting ensuring him a position in the local Academy alongside his other talented friend Sai, the son of a wealthy landowner determined to use his means to propel the boy into prestige.

Crossing through to a familiar laboratory, they were met by shelves full of the special instruments used by the artisans who laboured there. Alembics and retorts were scattered everywhere along with scrolls and dusty manuscripts piled up high, some in sprawling heaps pushed back into the corners.

The smell of molten steel and musty fire filled their senses as they waved goodbye for the day, separating to reach their various stations. The work was alright, if a bit monotonous. But they paid well enough.

"So you finally decided to come today, Kyra," Sai said smugly as he emerged from one of the many passageways wearing a tan robe over his otherwise unimpressive garments.

Kyra grimaced at the tone. Just as he was about to join Sai, however, he noticed a cloaked figure slouched against the wall in the corner, their face obscured by shadow. They kept their head down and said nothing, which to Kyra only increased his curiosity concerning the strange visitor.

Tolle made his way to their friend Kuzzey, another apprenticed craftsmen who worked there. "Who is _that_?" he asked the boy furtively.

"The Master's guest'," Kuzzey replied wearily. "She was told to wait here."

"Where is the Master?" Kyra interrupted.

"Ah, I hath been keeping this for you. A tome, I believe," Sai said, ignoring the question. "They passed it out the day you missed."

Kyra shook his head, distracted.

"Let us hear about the letter first!" Tolle demanded suddenly.

"Letter?" Sai asked confused, looking to Kyra for clarification.

"Nothing!" Kyra shouted angrily, motioning to silence Tolle furtively.

The cloaked figure in the corner scowled, trying the door to Master Kato's study. _It was locked!_

* * *

As the Knights and their Squires swam through the secret underwater cavern beneath the harbor, gradually the hull of a large warship came into view just above the murky waves, illuminated by the dim lights of several torches.

Nodding to their compatriots, the Knights joined arms and closed their eyes, leading their fellows to do the same exercise in order to keep their focus. Suddenly the torches above went out as a tiny ember of flame flashed amongst them and began streaking to the surface amidst a billow of steam, its size growing with each passing heartbeat.

* * *

"The time has come," General Lord Rau announced. "Raise anchor and make for Heliopolis! Signal the _Gamow _to accompany us."

As the well trained crew hurried about their various tasks, the _Vesalius _began picking up speed, cutting through the sea amidst a surge of white foam as the waters parted before it, approaching the small island fast.

* * *

From one of the towers which overlooked the harbor, a member of the island patrol was frantically shouting to his companions, pointing to something looming on the horizon "Those ships look like they belong to the Zodiac," noticing the distinctive architecture. They are nearing our coast! Halt!" he shouted, waving his arms.

"They are not stopping," another warned nervously.

"This clearly violates our neutrality!" the guard bemoaned fearfully.

"But what could they possibly want with us?" the other wondered aloud.

Such a flagrant disregard could only mean one thing: _the war had come closer than ever_.

* * *

Once the _Vesalius _and the _Gamow _reached the harbor, General Lord Rau gave the order to deploy. As drawbridges were dropped to the sand, scores of Knights and their Squires rushed down onto the shore from atop their warhorses; assembling into tightly-knit companies, lances poised forward and charing up the unguarded coast unopposed.

"If we destroy the mines, we will ensure they never oppose us again," Captain Fredryck remarked knowingly to the General over the din of their hooves thundering up the steep shore.

The General could not restrain a private smile, as if he was privy to a secret joke. "Remember tis only a diversion," he reminded the eager Captain.

* * *

Sir Mwu barged into the Captain's quarters, his expression hard. "The enemy?" he asked curtly.

"Two ships are blockading the port. We hath confirmed the presence of Zodiac Knights. They are clearly laying siege," the Captain replied.

"Hath Luke and Gale prepared my armor?" Sir Mwu asked, dashing off hurriedly upon receiving a nod in the affirmative.

* * *

Above the pool in the secret cavern, the soldiers were in a frenzy upon hearing the news. Scores of officers ran about in the dark frantically to carry out their various orders.

"Dalida get to Lieutenant Murrue and inform her of the situation immediately ere they are caught by surprise! Everybody else raise the anchor and let us set sail from this place with all haste," the Captain barked.

"Aye, Captain!" Marshal Natarle, now dressed for battle, replied as she ran off to carry out her own orders.

* * *

But as the magickal ritual was completed and the Squires finished their spell, the globe of fire shot out of the water and expanded rapidly, vomiting flame everywhere and setting the soldiers and materials alike in its vicinity ablaze. The sealed air around the warship was quickly filled with thick dark smoke.

Nodding to each other as they regarded the devastation above, they quickly swam out, back toward the waiting boat above.

* * *

On the beach near the harbor, Sir Mwu and his Squires, Gale and Luke, were pressed in battle by the advancing cavalry of the Zodiac.

Gale tried in vain to bring the assailants down from their mounts with his bow, but the haste of their steeds and the enchantments woven about their Armor proved too strong and they easily withstood them.

The few ships anchored in the harbor had begun firing their cannons at the _Vesalius _to no avail. Their simple munitions could not penetrate the powerful wards cast upon its hull.

With uncanny speed, Sir Mwu fired off a rapid succession of arrows, felling one enemy Knight in a weak spot in the throat and maiming another in the ankle, unhorsing them to the ground.

"Gale!" Sir Mwu shouted as his Squire was cut down by an enemy Knight's dirk amidst a scream of pain as the horse rushed by.

Turning his bow longways, he pulled back four shafts, quickly intuiting a path ahead through which to send them, their poisoned tips piercing several weak spots in between their plates as they met their marks, felling their victims in a matter of heartbeats. There were few archers in the world who could hope to match such a feat.

_There are too many..._

A Knight rushed by atop his seed, the tip of his lance glancing off Sir Mwu's pauldron. Whiling around incredibly fast, he garroted the Adept's neck in the string of his longbow and pulled him from the destrier, snapping the bone. Rushing forward, Sir Mwu vaulted atop the beast, grabbing the reins and riding off in through the woods.

He already knew what they had come here for. And his occupation remained to ensure they did _not _secure it._  
_

* * *

Laying prone on a hill overlooking the city, four Knights and their Squires had gathered around a silver-haired one scrying the activity below, his eyes closed.

"Just as the General predicted," the Knight mused upon opening his icy blue orbs.

"Frighten them a little and they shall reveal themselves, hmm?" his blonde companion said. "They _are_ pretty dumb, being Humans and all."

"As expected of you Sir Yzak," the Knight's Squire beamed. "It seems you hath found our treasure."

* * *

"I know not the ship's present fate," Dalida explained breathlessly to Lieutenant Murrue just outside the gates to the Morgenroete workshops.

While they conversed, however, several enemy Knights came bounding down the hill, the Squires covering their descent with a flurry of arrows whilst the Knights conjured blinding flashes and called down a blast of fire against them from afar, quickly setting the area and its gates aflame and filling the air with the acrid smell of ash.

"Damned Zodiac!" Lieutenant Murrue spat as she dove to the ground for cover, the blast biting into her skin palpably.

"Leave this place!" she ordered the mercenaries standing around her, unsure of what to do.

"Understood," they replied quickly. Gratefully even.

* * *

Inside the Morgenroete workshops, Kyra and his friends were hastily fleeing through a dim passageway upon hearing alarm bells ringing throughout the city. At length, they exited into a corridor and found several people running down the stairs in terror.

"What is happening," Sai asked them.

"Who knows," one replied, following behind.

"We are being attacked by the Zodiac!" another shouted hopelessly. "Warships hath entered the harbor! You all should get out of here too."

Suddenly, Kyra noticed the stranger in the cloak take off running down the other hall out of the corner of his eye. "Hey, wait!" he shouted after them.

"Kyra!" Tolle shouted.

"I will join ye later!" Kyra said, casting a quick reassuring glance over his shoulder to which Tolle could only shake his head in confusion.

* * *

As they neared the workshops, the four Knights, leaving their Squires to prove themselves against the feeble guards with their simple weapons, caught sight of three wagons being hastily loaded with various pieces of Armor.

"Raze the workshops and destroy all the equipment that we cannot carry off with us," Sir Yzak ordered. "The scrolls we recovered said there would be five of them. What about the other two?"

"Leave that to Sir Rusty and I," another Knight replied beneath his helm, just behind. "Your party can take those three, Sir Yzak."

"Alright, I shall leave that to you then," Sir Yzak replied, taking off in a sprint, his enchanted sabatons granting him haste.

Upon seeing the invaders, several of the soldiers, mercenaries from the mainland by the looks of them, hastily released the bolts from their crossbows at them, for which the Knights simply used their magick to weaken the ground where they stood, opening up fissures swallowed them whole.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Kyra demanded suspiciously when he had at last caught up with the mysterious stranger. "They told us to find shelter!"

"Why did you follow me?" the stranger demanded irately. "You should make haste and leave!"

Suddenly the building began shaking violently as pieces of stone crumbled and fell around them, filling the air with dust and blowing the stranger's cloak from her head.

As the smoke cleared, Kyra caught sight of her face for the first time-fierce garnet eyes framed by jagged blond hair. _She was a woman!_ "A girl," he stammered.

"Well what did you think I was until now?" the peculiar girl spat angrily.

"Well…" Kyra stuttered uncertainly, just as the building began shaking violently once more.

_What is going on out there?_

"Forget it! Just leave," she shouted wth renewed urgency. "There is a matter I must learn the truth of."

"Where shall I go?" Kyra said, pointing back the way they had come in dismay. "I cannot get back _that way _anymore." Suddenly, taking charge, he took hold of her arm and pulled her down another hall, adding breathlessly, "This way!"

"Let me go you fool!" she protested. As her gaze settled ahead, however, her thoughts took a darker turn. "I hope it does not come to this," she muttered to herself.

"It will be alright. We shall be saved," Kyra tried to reassure her as they ran. "There shall still be some shelters open yet."

* * *

Amidst the raging battle in front of the workshops, Murrue was discharging bolts from her crossbow as quickly as she could, their tips piercing any enemies foolhardy enough to show themselves. But the Knights were not even bothering, simply phasing their munitions through their cover.

At that untimely moment, Sai, Kuzzey, Miriallia and Tolle emerged from the building, horrified to find a battle taking place before them.

* * *

Kyra and the mysterious blonde haired girl at last emerged from the collapsing hallway into the open air only to find two wagons piled with strange weapons which the young man could immediately sense had been endowed with magickal properties. Also inside, however, were Zodiac Knights battling what Kyra surmised had to be foreign mercenaries, their skin unaccustomed to the strong island light.

The girl suddenly sank to her knees in horror upon seeing the wagons. "Just as I thought, the Alliance's new enchanted armaments. Father you hath betrayed us all!" she screamed.

Whipping her head round, Lieutenant Murrue aimed her crossbow in their direction on instinct.

Kyra gasped upon sensing the threat. "This is dire," he said, grabbing the girl's arm and dashing forward to avoid two bolts as they slammed into the wall behind them.

Murrue lowered her crossbow surprised. Her senses were so raw right now, she could have shot at anything which stirred. "Children?" the Lieutenant said in disbelief.

"Tis no use crying," Kyra said sternly to the blonde, pulling her away. "Just flee!"

* * *

After the dust had cleared, Sir Yzak smirked, now clad in one of the enchanted suits of Armor stolen from the wagons. "Impressive is it not, Sir Dyarka?" he mused to his blonde companion, examining the argent hue of the new vambraces. The magick within the suit seemed to surge within him, exhilarating him.

"Alright, let us depart!" Sir Dyarka called out unamused, his head covered by its own beige bascinet.

"Sir Nycol!" Sir Yzak scolded impatiently, looking behind him at the pathetic sight.

"Please wait just a bit more," Sir Nycol pleaded, his Squires still fitting him with the new sable plates from yet another suit. "Just a few more moments."

"What about Sir Athryn and Sir Rusty?" Sir Dyarka inquired of his compatriots, noting the strength of the light. "They are late."

"They shall be alright," Sir Yzak assured him. "We are to bring these three back immediately. Do not get killed ere we hath brought them to the General or who can fathom what punishment there shall be to endure."

Nodding to each other, they ran off in the direction of the harbor.

* * *

At last Kyra and the girl reached the nearest shelter. Panting heavily from the run, the boy rapped on the door wearily.

"Is there still someone out there?" a voice asked in surprise.

"Yes, my friend and I… Please open the door!" Kyra replied breathlessly.

"_Two_?" the voice hesitated, still not opening the door.

"Yes," Kyra said impatiently, tapping his foot as he looked around for any signs of danger.

"We are already full," the voice apologized. "But there is another shelter just west of here. Can you make it over there?"

Kyra turned his gaze west over the ruined battlefield. It did not appear to be too far.

"Then at least take one of us, a girl!" Kyra pleaded.

"Understood. We are very sorry!" the voice replied, finally releasing the latch and throwing opening the door.

"Go," Kyra told the girl.

She looked unsure for a moment. Shaking his head in exasperation, he grabbed her shoulders and shoved her through.

"No!" she protested.

"Just go!" he replied. "I shall go to the other one. Everything shall be fine."

After the door was bolted after her, Kyra took off running west in search of the other shelter.

As he ran back through the armory, however, Kyra noticed one of the enemy Squires aiming his bow at the woman from before. "Look out behind you!" he shouted frantically, trying to get her attention. The Lieutenant dropped down, rolled and fired straight behind her, sending the Squire scrambling for cover

"That boy just now… Why?" Lieutenant Murrue muttered, blowing a disheveled brunette clump out of her eyes.

But while she was distracted, another of her fellow soldiers was impaled by an enemy arrow. She dove forward, letting a bolt fly, which struck the enemy clean in the head. He was dead ere he hit the ground.

"Come hence!" the Lieutenant shouted to Kyra.

"I am heading for the shelter to the west," Kyra explained. "Do not worry about me!"

"The only thing there is ash!" Murrue countered.

While Kyra was thinking over her words, the ground afore him collapsed into a sinkhole, its treacherous slope almost catching him in their grasp as he struggled to maintain his balance.

"Come here," Murrue urged once more. This time Kyra obeyed, running as fast he could.

Just as Kyra reached her, Hamada, who was pressed hard alongside Lieutenant Murrue, shot a lucky arrow in between the plates of Sir Rusty's armor, felling him.

"Sir Rusty!" his fellow Knight cried, charging with wild abandon as he let several arrows fly from his own, striking Hamada in the gut and losing his helmet from the dash.

"Hamada!" Lieutenant Murrue shouted when he fell to the ground, his chest flowing out into a small crimson pool beneath him.

Just then another arrow found its away into Murrue's shoulder, its tip piercing the tender flesh around her bone. She collapsed, dazed from the blow. Kyra struggled over to her quickly, supporting her with his body.

Out of bolts, the enemy Knight drew a wicked dagger and came running toward them with murder in his eyes. While he could hath probably cast a sufficiently destructive spell, it seemed this Knight sought the satisfaction of killing those who had felled Sir Rusty up close.

When Kyra laid his eyes upon his face, however, he was horrified. "Athryn?" he asked in disbelief.

The Knight halted, absolutely dumbfounded. "Kyra?" he said in confusion..

All around them flames from the siege roared high into the air unhindered, their crackle clouding all other sounds from the surrounding island and spewing thick dark smoke into the air. Under such conditions, the day looked as night.

Kyra stood up to regard his childhood friend. But in that moment whilst Sir Athryn was distracted, Murrue drew her dagger, poised to fling it into the Knight's exposed face. Just before she could, Sir Athryn saw the glint of the blade, however, and quickly retreated, leaping high backwards while brandishing his blade warily.

"We must...take this Armor far from here," Lieutenant Murrue strained, gritting her teeth. "Please, help put it on me."

"You are wounded!" Kyra protested. "Your shoulder needs mended or it will tear."

"We cannot suffer this Armor to fall into the enemy's hands," the Lieutenant repeated. It was clear that she would not be deterred, no matter how grievous her wound.

"_I_ will wear it then," Kyra said finally, if only to get her out of that place. All the smoke was afflicting her with a fit of coughing and he began to feel the scratch in his throat himself. "Help me put it on."

Murrue looked at the Armor and then Kyra. "Fine," she said as she began handing him various pieces and components, colored in opaque and azure, and indicating where they were to be worn.

Sir Athryn looked on from afar, his vision obscured by all the smoke. His mind was too upset for a proper divination, so he gave up and returned to his present task, arraying himself in the remaining suit of Armor.

* * *

**APPENDIX I**

***For extremely powerful spells of large scope (as in the present case), the casters will often join together in order to share the burden on their spirits as well as multiply their ability to raise the necessary energy.  
**


	2. The Name Is Stryke

**II. THE NAME IS STRYKE**

"Pull the helm down over your head," Lieutenant Murrue spat as she was attempting to array Kyra in the enchanted Armor. Her wound made the task difficult, however, as she repeatedly winced from the pain flaring through her shoulder. "Hold out your arm," she said with a sigh.

Kyra, however, was preoccupied with thoughts of the dark-haired Knight from before.

_That cannot have been Athryn. There is no way he would be here...  
_

Looking down, he a curios engraving in the metal plate drew his thoughts back. "Stryke?" he read aloud. Suddenly, he felt a rush of power as the energies woven within the suit surged within him.

_Sealed with a word..._

"There," Murrue said finally, damn near exhausted from her trying battle. "A Knight of Earth," she said in jest, despite her wound.

Kyra, however, merely regarded her with unblinking amethyst eyes. Now fully arrayed and with little else to do, he began to walk around, testing its feel. The metal was surprisingly light and he could move his arms around freely. He also noticed he no longer felt any discomfort from the great heat that still surrounded them.

* * *

"Leave this place! All of you must go _now_!" members of the local guard were shouting hurriedly in the streets, as commoners and magistrates alike fled to the nearest shelters away from the scores of mounted warriors advancing practically unchallenged from the coast.

Tolle, Miriallia, Sai and Kuzzey halted just as a swathe of land collapsed in front of them, buildings shaken so hard they broke like twigs from the artillery of the Zodiac warships off the coast. They stood there gaping, frozen with terror at the sight.

One of the Squires turned as Sir Athryn strode up to him, clad in the new enchanted Armor engraved "_Aejis_". It's plate was like burnished crimson and for some reason the warrior felt a surge of valor as he gazed upon its striking appearance.

"Sir Athryn!" he greeted cheerfully. "Your new Armor complements you magnificently."

"Sir Rusty has failed," Sir Athryn lamented bitterly

"What?" the Squire replied in disbelief at such a rare tragedy. Few Humans could boast of killing many Adepts in direct combat and those that did regularly were a source of wonder and dread.

"The other Armor is in the possession of an officer of the Alliance for now," Sir Athryn explained.

Not far from them, Kyra emerged from among some trees with the wounded Lieutenant over his shoulder. He had insisted on carrying her, to which she had agreed for the sake of haste. She could not keep up with her shoulder like this and she had no desire to be left behind to the mercy of the Zodiac. Looking to the side through the helm, he caught sight of Tolle, Miriallia, Sai and Kuzzey running away frantically. "Tolle!" he exclaimed, but the boy did not appear to hear.

"Damnation," the enemy Squire cursed as he fired an arrow at Kyra while his attention was thus distracted. It slammed headlong into the Armor plate but fell away, bent and twisted.

"Your arrows are useless against that enchanted plate," Sir Athryn scolded the squire.

Taken aback, the Squire slung his bow over his shoulder and drew his sword. "Then I shall repossess it and become a Knight myself," he boasted*****. "You should depart for the ship," he called back to Sir Athryn as he advanced, preparing his assault.

Sir Athryn looked down at the ground, lost in his own thoughts.

_What could Kyra hath been doing there__?_

The Squire broke into a run toward Kyra and Murrue, sword raised to strike.

Kyra instinctively leapt backward, higher than he thought possible, deftly dodging the blow. Landing upon his feet, he stumbled forward, however, attempting to catch his balance.

"Keep away from him!" Lieutenant Murrue scolded Kyra from over his shoulder, wincing at the landing. "If you want to live!"

"I am trying," Kyra replied through his teeth, breathing heavily. Sweat began to bead his forehead inside the shining bascinet.

Undeterred, the Squire rushed toward them again. He vaulted and slashed his blade downward, poised to cut through Kyra's skull.

With no alternative, Kyra instinctively raised his free arm to block the blow. Magickal sparks flew away from the impact, notching the blade deeply

"What?" the enemy Knight retorted in disbelief.

"This Armor," Kyra muttered, a tingle spreading at the base of his spine. "Of course! Magick..."

The Knight retracted his dirk, taking several uneasy steps backwards, unsure of how to proceed with the attack. "What is that Armor?" he demanded.

"These suits of Armor appear to hath several different magickal wards cast upon them. Your old sword can no longer harm it either," Sir Athryn explained dryly.

"You must leave her," the Squire countered with embarrassment. "Stop wandering around."

Kyra, meanwhile, set Lieutenant Murrue back to the ground, unable to withstand the assault while carrying her around. Urging her to take cover, he turned back to face the Zodiac warrior, standing shakily as he readied himself as best he could think too.

With a final uneasy glance toward Stryke, Sir Athryn sprinted off towards the harbor.

Upon the safe departure of his superior, the Squire resumed the fight. "Even if you hath such Armor," he boasted, rushing forward and slashing Kyra viciously across the shoulder. "Your form is horrid."

Kyra tried to dodge but again the Squire struck him, now across the chest, knocking him down by the force of the blow, but otherwise leaving him unharmed. Surprisingly, however, Kyra could feel the strike echo in his chest as if there was a cavity hidden within the cuirass.

Struggling back to his feet, Kyra looked over to see his friends still trying to find refuge from the chaos of the battle.

"How arrogant the Humans are, to think they can control something like magick," the Squire taunted as he stepped forward, ready to kill. Raising his sword, he thrust it toward Stryke while his friends stood by in terror behind him.

Just before it plunged into his chest, however, Kyra intuitively dropped onto his knee, letting the blade slide harmlessly through the air above him, and pushed forward, slamming into the Squire's chest and driving _him_ down to the ground.

"There are still innocent people here!" Kyra shouted at the Lieutenant who stood by idly by gawking in awe of Kyra's quick repose. "Do something about it since you cannot fight. Hurry!"

The Lieutenant nodded, motioning for Tolle and the others, catching the desperation in his voice.

"If you people are going to forge something like this, try doing it properly," Kyra muttered to himself, his mind penetrating each spell woven about its surface. "This is terrible! How can they expect to make practical use of enchanted Armor using this kind of magick?" he spat.

"It hath not been completed yet. It cannot be helped!" Lieutenant Murrue asserted, urging him to focus on more pressing matters.

But with things left as they were, there was no hope of coming out of this in one piece.

The Squire begrudgingly stood to his feet, dusting his mail off. "You!" he seethed.

Kyra closed his eyes to clear his thoughts, his mind racing as it connected with the mysterious cavity beneath the cuirass. "There!" he exclaimed. It was a large crystal, the true source of all the Armor's magickal potential. Pressing in, he drew out its great power, hurriedly dispelling the poor enchantments from its plate back into its depths and devising his own improved ones.

Rushing forward once more in an attempt to swiftly behead Kyra this time, he was driven backward once again by a hastily extended Armored Squire was thrown backward into an outlying structure, the powerful gauntlets of Stryke unscathed.

Shaking his head, Kyra returned to the task at hand. These new enchantments would be efficient and more powerful. Well perhaps not more powerful necessarily, but certainly more effective in accomplishing their purpose and simpler to release.

Lieutenant Murrue looked on in wonder as his speech came out in rapidly-delivered soft mutterings, too low for her to discern, seemingly oblivious to the world around him.

_This boy_...

Kyra's eyes snapped open beneath the helm, the spells completely redone in the span of mere moments; an astounding feat. _Complete!_

"What changed? Suddenly, this man!" the Squire raged contemptuously as he stood to his feet again, spitting blood, his helm smashed in from the blow. Drawing his bow again, he strung an arrow and let it fly at Kyra, the head slamming into his gut.

Kyra leapt into the air once more, dodging another shaft. "I need a weapon," he spat. Just then he noticed the pair of daggers strapped onto his faulds. Drawing them, he saw that the names "Armure" and "Schneider" were engraven upon the blades. Dropping back to the ground, he ran forward, daggers in hand, toward the Squire.

"Damnation, running around like that," the Squire cursed as he cast a desperate blast of air at Kyra. Missing its target, however, it rushed behind him, wreaking destruction upon its corner of the city as it ripped through one of its feeble structures.

"In a place like this?" Kyra shouted in disbelief at the man's wanton disregard for the lives of the islanders. "Stop this!" Lunging forward, he circled around and drove one of the daggers into the Squire's shoulder, who dropped his bow in pain. Its enchanted edge clean through the inferior mail and Kyra drew it away bloody, taking a step backward in revulsion. The Squire collapsed to the ground, his helm rolling away, wounded but alive.

As he lay on the ground, Lieutenant Murrue noticed his eyes rolling back into his head, however. "This is dire, get away from him!" she shouted to Kyra.

Ere Kyra could react, however, a bolt of lightning shot down from above and struck Kyra, throwing him backward and charring the ground upon which he had stood. The fallen Adept has used the last of his energies to seek for a deathblow.

* * *

In the hidden caverns beneath the harbor, Natarle, painfully burned in several places, struggled to to her feet, finding it difficult to stand at first. Gradually, her dark surroundings came into a dim view. "What of the ship…_Archangel_?" she muttered painfully. All around her were strewn charred bodies and burning stores.

_How did they breach this place? Damned Zodiac!_

* * *

Meanwhile, at the harbor, the battle between the Order of the Zodiac and the _Marseille's_ armed escorts raged on, rapidly succumbing to the former's favor.

"The rudder is stuck!" the helmsman cried out in panic as the ship, engulfed by flames which licked and tore at its wooden hull and masts, slammed into the shoreline, spraying sand and seawater high into the air and felling several outlying trees. The broken body of its helmsman lay sprawled upon the ground, thrown violently from the impact.

Sir Mwu, witnessing the devastation of the _Marseilles _from atop his stolen warhorse, muttered wearily to himself, "Is there nothing we can do about the difference in our forces' power?"

Affording him no time to ponder such matters, however, a mounted enemy Knight came rushing at him from behind, sword drawn. Quickly drawing his own sword and, parrying the strike from behind, Sir Mwu pulled the horse around, causing the enemy to lose his balance as the horse reared, throwing him from its back.

Vaulting from the saddle to the ground, Sir Mwu then kicked off the fallen Knight's helm and, moving incredibly fast for a Human, fired an arrow into his stunned face before remounting.

* * *

On the deck of the _Vesalius_, Captain Frederyk was watching the battle on the island with great interest. "Sir Ayrora has been slain," he remarked with surprise.

"It seems that a particularly irritating insect is still crawling around out there. Sir Rusty hath not returned either," General Lord Rau remarked above the sound of the cannons.

The Captain turned toward the General in confusion. His eyes, the only part of his face that could be seen through his distinctive helm, were stone cold.

"Leave things as they are," the General assured him, heading to leave. "I shall go and retrieve it myself."

* * *

"Is there anyone here?" Natarle shouted into the caverns, coughing from the lingering smoke.

As she continued to stumble around, her feet kicked the Captain's charred body. Stooping down, she closed his eyes in reverence sadly. "Are there any survivors?" she shouted again, holding back tears.

Through the smoke, she beheld a group of people walking toward her led by a man holding a hastily made torch.

"Marshal Natarle?" the man asked . "Thank goodness you are alright!"

"Ye are alive?" the Marshal asked in disbelief.

"The few who survived were those on board the_ Archangel _at the time of the attack," the officer with the torch explained. "Remarkably, its enchanted hull protected it from catching fire."

"Are you aware of the situation?" Marshal Natarle asked. "What of the Zodiacs' warships?"

"Truly, I know not," he replied. "We are cut off."

* * *

On the shore, Sir Mwu noticed the enemy warships departing from the coast, apparently satisfied with the destruction they had wreaked. "Are they retreating?" he muttered doubtfully, driving the horse to a halt. "But…there is still this _feeling_." He readied another arrow nervously. "Who goes there?" he called out.

"Can you sense me just as I can you?" General Lord Rau whispered as he crept toward Sir Mwu atop his own steed. His silver armor gleamed in the light but apparently remained unseen by the vigilant Knight, a curious power at work. "What a sorrowful fate we share...Mwu." He spoke the name as if it had a foul taste, readying his strike.

* * *

In front of the Morgenroete workshops, Kyra, no longer wearing Stryke's helm, strode toward Lieutenant Murrue, who had finally swooned from the exertion and was laying nearby. He laid his hands upon her and, closing his eyes, began carefully restoring her. Miriallia, Tolle, and Kuzzey all watched in amazement while Sai nodded knowingly.

Slowly the Lieutenant's eyes opened and she dimly beheld Miriallia kneeling over her.

"You should not move yet," Kyra said calmly.

She just stared at him, still somewhat dazed, trying to collect her thoughts.

"I am sorry," Kyra said looking down. "I was irresponsible."

"Would you like some water?" Miriallia asked, offering her a pouch.

"Thank you," Murrue replied gratefully as she took it and drank.

"The craftsmanship on this Armor is incredible!" Kuzzey said giddily as he held up the discarded bascinet and looked it over.

"Get away from that!" Lieutenant Murrue shouted angrily as she flung her dagger in Kuzzey's direction, startling him. The helm fell to the ground and rolled away as Kuzzey jumped back in shock.

Tolle looked at her in horror as she strode over towards them, her crossbow suddenly aimed at them.

"What are you doing?" Kyra demanded as he ran after her. "Stop! They carried you whilst you were dazed."

She turned towards Kyra coldly, crossbow aimed for his head, the only exposed part of his body. His eyes narrowed as he stepped back angrily. "I am grateful for your aid. But that is a secret of the Alliance. Tis not something that commoners are permitted to meddle with."

"What? Is not Kyra wearing it right now?" Tolle muttered to Sai, who pretended not to hear.

The Lieutenant again turned her crossbow on them with a tinge of annoyance. Tolle raised his arms quickly. "Everyone come here," she ordered. "Form a line."

Kuzzey swallowed hard.

After they had all lined up beside Kyra, she said, "Tell me your names, one at a time."

"Sai," the one with spectacles led.

"Kuzzey," the youngest followed.

"Tolle," the outspoken one said.

"Miriallia," the girl said softly, her knees knocking together.

The Lieutenant turned toward Kyra, awaiting his answer impatiently. "Kyra," he said finally, his eyes contorted into a steely glare.

"And I am Murrue, a Lieutenant with the Alliance of Earth," she said. "I apologize, but I cannot allow you to go free."

"What?" Sai spat angrily as the others nodded.

"Regardless of what transpired, ye hath seen a military secret," Murrue explained. "Until I can speak with my lords, ye shall have to remain with me."

"You cannot be serious!" Tolle replied.

"Ye will obey my orders!" the Lieutenant replied sternly.

"I am just a student from the college," Sai tried to explain in frustration, beginning to panic. This day had just been too much. "We are neutral! We hath nothing to do with any armies!"

"And why is the Alliance on Heliopolis anyway?" Tolle asked suspiciously. "That certainly is strange."

"That is why this has happened," Kuzzey agreed, nodding his head.

A bolt flew just over Kuzzey's head. He dropped to the ground, clutching his head in terror as he shook with fear.

"Be quiet!" the Lieutenant ordered, trying to keep the situation under control. "Ye are children who know nothing of the world. Saying that this does not concern you because ye are neutral is foolishness. The Alliance's secrets are here and ye hath all seen them. That is the only truth."

"This is so unreasonable," Sai muttered.

"Unreasonable or not, we are at war with the Plants, with the self-proclaimed Adepts******," she said.

Kyra bristled.

* * *

Climbing up from the shoreline in search of stragglers from the raiding parties who had ravaged the coast guard, Sir Mwu trotted cautiously through the woods in saddle, bow drawn and ready.

Just then General Lord Rau emerged from his hiding place behind a tree upon his own horse, firing off several arrows at Sir Mwu's burnished armor.

"Bastard," he muttered. "There is but one who could let arrows fly as quickly as I. So you are behind this then, General Rau? I should hath known!" he shouted angrily as he willed the horse into a sideways dash, reposed backwards in the saddle and fired two arrows in return.

The General rode to the side to evade the shafts, however, as they streaked past and embedded themselves in the trunks of some tree.

"You always seem to be in my way, Sir Mwu!" the General spat, as he righted himself and took off through the woods in a gallop towards the city. "But I suppose I am the same to you."

"Halt!" Sir Mwu shouted as he raced after him, slinging his bow over his shoulder and gripping the reins hard to match the steed of the General's superior warhorse.

* * *

On board the _Archangel_, Marshal Natarle began examining the great ship. Built to sail in and out of deep or shallow water with ease unlike the heavier battleships of years anon, there were rows of sails stretching across the higher tiers, each affixed to a pulley which allowed them to be adjusted individually for greater maneuverability. Just beneath the rigging was a long hollow roof, fortified by bored iron, stretched out over the main deck, protecting the crew from volleys and barrages from the air, with openings for her freshly cut masts and along the sides for the rail and main cannons. Several lower decks ran the length of the ship to its rudder containing quarters for the crew, stores, and a large armory, each with a thin balcony stretching around the entirety of the circuit which afforded a view of her surroundings. For artillery she was unmatched in her diversity, boasting an assortment of turreted cannons for greater versatility, ballistae, ribauldequin, catapults and culverin, all stocked with large stores of enchanted munitions.

"As expected of the _Archangel_, it cannot be sunk with this kind of magick," she remarked finally.

"Is the portal still open?" Arnold, the soldier with the torch, asked.

"This must hath been a diversion," the Marshal cursed, oblivious. "The Order's real goal was Morgenroete! Damnation! How is the city? What has befallen the Armor?"

"To attempt to set sail without the rest of the crew would prove nigh impossible," Arnold continued.

"While ye discuss it, how about ye ponder what we should be doing next," the Marshal spat as she unlocked a special cabinet and began perusing the ship's guidebook. It contained details like what spells were to be cast on the ship for various tasks, how it was to be cleaned and what was to be done in the event of mutiny and such. "Morgenroete may still be under attack and ye suggest that we stay here and abandon them?"

"Here they are," Romero interrupted as he brought more members of the crew to Natarle up from their hiding spots below deck.

"I need gunners, men on lookout and somebody to man the helm," Marshal Natarle ordered.

"Right away miss," they replied as they ran off to their new duties.

"There are still enemy warships out there," Arnold scoffed. "We cannot fight."

"Quiet!" the Marshal said angrily. "Hath the enchanted cannons loaded and ready when we emerge from the portal. The enemy may indeed be waiting for us on the other side. Can you manage that?"

Arnold looked at the cannons doubtfully but nodded, running off toward them.

"Raise the anchor! Loose the sails," Marshal Natarle shouted, stooping down with a cut of chalk. Carefully, she drew a large circle and a forward facing triangle inside, within which she placed the replica of the ship, made from the same wood as its hull*******. "Everyone concentrate on the ritual! Arnold be ready!"

The crew took out wings from a rare bird from the ship's stock******** and began chanting a spell they had been trained in unison, swirling their arms around as the slow, precise words echoed eerily throughout the cavern. Slowly a magickal wind began to whip at the sails

"All crew, be prepared for battle on the other side," the Marshal said finally, bringing an end to the ritual. "Set sail!"

The conjured wind slowly blew the _Archangel _across the cavernous pool toward what appeared to be the wall of the cave but was actually a dimensional portal connected to the surface by magick.

* * *

Rapidly ascending a hill overlooking the city, General Lord Rau called down a stroke of lightning towards Sir Mwu, who was hotly pursuing him.

"In a place like this!" Sir Mwu spat, as the ground was set aflame beneath the horse, its hooves leaping forward to evade the magickal assault. He shot another arrow up toward the General who deflty evaded the shaft just as he crested the hill.

"I would be glad were you to die here, Mwu," General Lord Rau hissed as he shot another of his deadly arrows into the thin mail in between the plates on Sir Mwu's arm. Vaulting into the air from his saddle, the General delivered a spinning kick into Sir Mwu's shoulder, sending him sprawling to the ground whilst he reposed upon the horse in his stead and resumed his ride toward the city.

* * *

Silently fuming, Sai returned to Kyra and the others atop a wagon, just as the Lieutenant had instructed him. "This is the one, right?" he asked.

"Yes. Thank you," Lieutenant Murrue replied, quickly surveying its contents.

"What should we do now?" Sai asked warily.

"There are weapons to be used in conjunction with the Armor stored in the wagon," she explained. "Bring them hence."

Throwing off the sheets and canvas which had been buried overtop them, Sai, Tolle and Kuzzey began examining the various weapons and handing them to Kyra, who then divined what spells were cast upon them.

"Schwert Gewehr," Kyra said as he noted the inscription on a large broadsword.

"This one is engraved 'Midas Messer'," Kuzzey said as he displayed a wicked looking boomerang.

"I cannot lift this," Sai said as he struggled with a large, leather-strapped cannon.

"Here," Kyra said as he easily hefted it out of the wagon with the supernatural strength afforded him by the Armor. "Agni?" he read absently.

"I wonder if our parents took shelter?" Sai asked sadly, disinterested with their present business.

"I just want to go home," Kuzzey cried.

Suddenly, they caught sight of an explosion which erupted in the hills to the south. Running out from the smoke was what appeared to be a Knight in gleaming steel armor upon horseback, pursued by another warrior whose plate was the color of bronze.

* * *

As he cleared the smoke, General Lord Rau regarded the activity below, the wind blowing his blonde hair back forcefully. "_There_ it is," he grinned as he drew his saber, the shrill ring of the gleaming metal piercing the air and giving those across the way quite a start, despite the distance which still lay between them.

"The last one!" Sir Mwu muttered hoarsely as he ran down the hill after the General, his eyes drawn to the sheen of the pearlescent Armor.

"Secure the weapons!" Lieutenant Murrue shouted to Kyra and his friends. "Put on the helm!"

"Now you shall meet your end!" General Lord Rau declared.

Suddenly off to the west, however, a large warship, flying the ensign of the Alliance of Earth, appeared on the water, seemingly out of nowhere.

"What is this?" the General said as he turned toward the vessel in surprise.

* * *

**APPENDIX II  
**

***One possible way for a Squire to become a Knight was by performing a deed of great valor, recognized by both the Sovereign Council of Lords and the Grand Master of the Order of the Zodiac.**

****The sorcerers of Earth bestowed the term "Adept" first upon the late Lord Jyorge, the first enchanted spirit, in the Fifteenth Year of the Era of Magick in acknowledgment of his great power and learning.**

*****A long held principle of magick was that things which were once in contact remained in contact no matter the distance between them or changes to them, allowing magick to effect it even from afar. Although this effect steadily weakens after contact is broken.  
**

******Magick cannot create something from nothing, but energy can change forms depending on the whims of the caster. For this reason, the rituals of Humans often required the sacrifice of some sort of material component naturally or artificially endowed with abundant energies, such as mystic salves, rare herbs or precious gems. Those chosen for a given ritual were often somehow psychically related to the effect desired through various occult sympathies and antipathies in order to act as a proper focus as well.  
**


	3. The Devastated Homeland

**III. THE DEVASTATED HOMELAND**

"Is that ship not new? Then the ritual hath failed," General Lord Rau surmised with a twinge of annoyance as he beheld the mighty warship, _Archangel_, sailing along the coast near their position.

"A ship? I thought them all sunk," Sir Mwu, struggling to overtake the General due to the loss of his horse, remarked in disbelief.

"_Archangel_!" Lieutenant Murrue exclaimed joyfully as she too saw its billowing sails, shining like a beacon on the horizon.

"So Human Knight, how about this?" the General said as he outstretched his free arm, his dull gray eyes rolling back into his head, as several strikes of lightning issued forth towards Kyra, who stepped in front of the others so that they would not be harmed, absorbing the full brunt of the attack.

"Damnation…even _my_ magick cannot harm it!" the General cursed, taking a deep, labored breath as he suddenly felt the strain from channeling such tremendous energies too quickly.

* * *

"We hath left the harbor and are nearing the shores of the port city," Arnold reported to the Marshal.

"Morgenroete hath fallen but Stryke looks like its with one of ours," Jackie added nervously. "But tis in the midst of battle now!"

Natarle's lavender eyes narrowed.

"Prepare to fire stern cannons seven through ten," the Marshal barked to the crew of the _Archangel_. "Aim for the enemy Knight. We shall drive him away from here."

Straining their backs, the gunners began turning the enchanted cannons toward the enemy Knight's position along their turrets, loading them with powder and artillery, ready to ignite upon her mark.

"If you must miss, do not hit the city!" Marshal Natarle instructed. "Now fire!"

With a roar, the cannons blew their deadly barrage through the air towards the General, who quickly vaulted from the saddle, deftly evading them. They barrage obliterated his steed, however, slamming all the way through into the city behind and spraying dirt and rock into the air amidst the gore, and setting several buildings aflame. Landing upon his feet once more, General Lord Rau sucked in a large bout of air, an odd smile coming to his face as he seemed to savor the taste, his strength returning.

"This _cannot_ be happening!" Kyra cried, absolutely horrified as he watched his island fall to ruin around him. Desperate to end the General's wanton disregard for the lives of the islanders, he outstretched his hands and concentrated deeply on his need. And a power answered, coursing through him like never before, his mind racing as it determined the exact distance, strength and area of effect. He was relying more on instinct now than anything else, he had never before tried his will at a spell like this since such a feat was impossible by the magicks of the Humans he had dwelt among.

"Wait!" Murrue screamed to no avail as her cries were deafened by the sound of thunder.

For at that very moment a massive stroke of lightning blazed forth from Kyra's palms heading toward the General at incalculable speed. General Lord Rau could absorb only a small portion of the spell, as his armor's wards, despite being some of the highest quality Zodiac artisans could offer, quickly dissipated under the strain, the brunt of which instead crackled into the nearest charged surface, in this case the harbor, igniting it afresh and quickly causing much of it to collapse into the sea amidst a violent torrent.

Lieutenant Murrue gasped at the display in shock.

_Can the Armor truly grant a Human such power?_

"How could a Human perform that kind of magick?" the General muttered as he made a hasty retreat back up the hill, his once silver armor dull and smoking.

* * *

"The enemy Knight is retreating!" Jackie called out excitedly from the watch above.

Marshal Natarle breathed a sigh of relief as members of the crew began patting each others' backs in admiration, pointing to the fleeing enemy Knight with a bout of applause.

* * *

Just off the coast of Heliopolis, the crews of the _Vesalius _and _Gamow_ were dashing about as if mad, loading cannons, casting wards or aiding the Knights with their newly acquired Armor.

Sir Athryn stared blankly ahead as his Squires helped him remove the various pieces of Aejis from him. Memories of his friend Kyra were flooding his mind unbidden.

"General Lord Rau hath returned," a watchman called out. "He appears to be wounded!" he added, stirring several disbelieving gasps as his officers assembled to tend to him.

"All Knights and their Squires report to the main deck!" another called out.

"The General's armor!" the crew exclaimed in unison as he appeared on deck, his once gleaming plates looking scorched and dull. Snapping out of their stupor, they hastily began helping him remove the damaged plates to send back down to the smithy for tempering. Still, no one dared to touch his distinctive helm which they had neer seen him remove. They could only imagine he bore some horrible disfigurement incurred in battle that he wished to conceal behind it.

* * *

At last, Sir Mwu was finally able to reach Lieutenant Murrue and her young charges. Just off shore, the _Archangel _put her anchor down and Marshal Natarle, Arnold, Dalida, Romero, Jackie and Koijiro descended the ladder down to the weeded shore, running up to join them as well.

"Lieutenant Murrue!" Natarle called out.

"Marshal Natarle!" Murrue greeted in turn.

"Thank goodness you are safe!" the Marshal said, noting the faded wound on her shoulder.

"You as well. Excellent work with the _Archangel_!" the Lieutenant replied, the burns the Marshal had suffered causing her skin to blister in several places. "We were saved thanks to you!"

As Kyra removed Stryke's helm, feeling relief as his brown locks felt the cool breeze of the wind once more, the crew of the _Archangel_ turned toward him in astonishment.

"What is going on here? He is just a boy!" Koijiro scoffed. "_You_ were the one fighting the Zodiac?" he asked Kyra in disbelief.

Miriallia, Sai and Tolle came running over to Kyra gratefully, crowding around him.

Lieutenant Murrue looked uncomfortably at the ground, unsure of what to say to the Marshal.

"Well is that not a surprise," Sir Mwu interjected with a gleam in his azure eye, his battered helm removed as well. "I am Sir Mwu from the Estates of Atlantica," he announced. "Tis a pleasure to meet you."

"I am Lieutenant Murrue of the Alliance of Earth abroad," Murrue replied.

"I am Marshal Natarle, also abroad," Natarle explained.

"May I ask leave to store my equipment aboard this vessel?" Sir Mwu asked. "Who is in command?"

The Marshal looked down sadly. "The Captain and many other officers were slain in the attack," she explained. "That is why I pledge my support to appoint Lieutenant Murrue acting Captain."

Murrue turned toward the Marshal in surprise, her brow crossed.

"Those who survived happened to be onboard along with a few others," Natarle continued. "I was fortunate to be plane shifting."

"The poor Captain," Murrue said sadly.

Sir Mwu sighed. "Please grant me leave, Lieutenant Murrue. The ship that I was escorting was sunk in the attack."

"Of course," Murrue said quickly. "You hath leave."

"And…who is _that_?" Sir Mwu asked softly, looking toward Kyra and the others in confusion.

"As you can see, he is a commoner," Murrue replied, somewhat embarrassed. "He was in the workshops when it came under attack. His name is Kyra. He was able to hold out against the enemy and protect us."

Sir Mwu smiled admiringly as he regarded the boy with fresh interest.

"_He _stood up to the Order?" Natarle asked in disbelief. "That _boy_?"

"I was assigned to escort the ones for whom that Armor was forged. Does anyone know where they are now?" Sir Mwu continued, turning back toward the Marshal.

"Because the attack occurred when they were greeting the Captain upon their arrival under the harbor, I am afraid they were all slain," Marshal Natarle answered.

"I see," the Knight replied dryly.

With little else to discuss and failing to see how their situation could get any more dire, the company, led by Sir Mwu, made their way over to Kyra and his friends.

"What is it?" Kyra asked cautiously as they approached. Murrue and Natarle were jarred by his suddenness.

But Sir Mwu simply decided he would return in kind. "Are you an Adept?" the Knight asked bluntly, the sparkle in his eyes returning.

Kyra's amethyst eyes widened as gasps echoed throughout those present. The soldiers off to the side visibly bristled. Sir Mwu's face remained unshaken, met by a long, hard stare from Kyra.

"Yes," the young man admitted finally.

The soldiers instinctively drew their swords, the ring of the metal giving all there quite a start.

Unable to let thing progress any further, Tolle strode defiantly in front of his friend, standing between the officers and Kyra, the anger in his eyes overcoming his fear.

* * *

Onboard the _Vesalius_, General Lord Rau was addressing his Knights and their Squires, "I may become a laughing stock for being forced to retreat from a Human," he spat. "But regardless, surely you are all now aware of the power of their new weapons. I still cannot yet fathom how that Knight mastered such energies but a thorough study of their armaments may reveal the source in time."

Sir Athryn cleared his throat nervously.

"Naytheless, tis clear that we dare not leave something like that alone any longer," the General continued, not even stopping to draw breath. "If we cannot capture it, we shall destroy it along with that ship as well. This time there shall be no embarrassment. Each of you Squires hath the chance to prove your valor and become a true Knight of the Zodiac."*

Their Squires raised their fists in a round of cheers.

"Sir Auryl and Sir Myguel, prepare to disembark at once!" Captain Fredryck ordered as they left the General, catching and reflecting some of his superior's fervor. "You now hath leave to use whatever magicks may prove requisite. We cannot afford to hold back this time. They must be completely destroyed so they never arise to oppose us again!"

"Captain Fredryck," Sir Athryn called in a hushed tone as the others left, drawing him aside. "Grant me leave to fight with them?"

Fredryck scowled but General Lord Rau, overhearing, asked slightly bemused, "But you hath already proven yourself by stealing that Armor."

"But…" Sir Athryn began to counter.

"Stay here this time, Sir Athryn!" Fredryck interjected, thinking he saw through to the truth of the matter. "You cannot redeem the failure of Sir Rusty."

Sir Athryn's emerald eyes flashed wide for a moment, before turning off to the side in disappointment.

* * *

"What can ye be thinking?" Tolle demanded angrily.

"Tolle…" Kyra began, trying to dissuade him from getting hurt on his account.

"Even though he is an Adept, Kyra is not the enemy!" Tolle continued, ignoring him. "Did you not see what happened here? How dumb can ye be?"

The Lieutenant scowled. "Sheathe your swords," she ordered.

The guards looked at each other in confusion, but nonetheless obeyed.

"Lieutenant, what is the meaning of this?" Marshal Natarle demanded, at a loss to understand.

"You should not be surprised," Murrue continued. "Heliopolis is a neutral island, so tis understandable that a few Adepts hath moved here to avoid the war. Do I err, Kyra?" she finished, a gentle smile on her features.

"Truthfully, I am an Adept of the first generation," Kyra admitted.

"First generation!" Dalida whispered to Koijiro in surprise.

"So your parents are Human," Sir Mwu said knowingly. "Well, I apologize for causing so much trouble. I just wondered. While on my way here, I watched quite a few practice fights performed by the actual Knights chosen to bear that Armor. But they found it exceedingly difficult mustering the concentration necessary for casting even simple cantrips quickly enough amidst the frenzy of battle. No matter," he finished with a wave of his hand and began walking off.

"Sir Mwu, where are you going?" Marshal Natarle asked, confused.

"Where? I came here because I am wounded," Sir Mwu replied, indicating his shoulder. "General Lord Rau's forces are just offshore. He is quite irritating. Anyways, I do not believe we hath the leisure to be standing around."

* * *

Meanwhile on the _Vesalius _and _Gamow_, the Squires were hastily gathering up their weapons and clearing their mind for the spells they would need for the coming battle.

"Sir Matthew's party, board the boat," the Captain ordered.

"So we hath no limits placed on the magick we may resort to?" Sir Dyarka said doubtfully to his fellow Knights who were watching the activity on deck with slight amusement at the inexperienced and nervous Squires. "Is the General truly intending to raze this place then?"

"But such magick could devastate Heliopolis..." Sir Nycol said worriedly.

"We hath no choice though," Sir Yzak replied with a tinge of pride. "They hath earned it for declaring themselves 'neutral'."

Sir Nycol said nothing but instead merely looked back toward the sea sadly.

* * *

Meanwhile, the crew of the _Archangel_ was busy hastily loading whatever equipment and supplies they could gather on hand into the stores and vaults of the ship.

"We are not returning to take ale from Morgenroete's hall!" Dalida's voice could be heard scolding two of his shipmates.

"The magickal equipment and ammunition are most important!" Koijiro, the acting boatswain, called out gruffly. "Hurry! Romero get over here and aid me with this!"

"Nay, without food and drink we'll be done long ere the Zodiac get us," someone countered. One look at the chief boatswain, however, caused him to think better of it and he resumed his duties.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tolle, Miriallia and Sai sat quite exhausted below deck, watching Kyra sleep.

"Tis astounding that he can sleep at a time like this," Kuzzey remarked.

"Well, he is tired. Things hath been very hard for him today," Miriallia replied, swinging her legs absently above the plank flooring.

"Is that really true though?" Kuzzey mused.

"What are you trying to say?" Sai asked quizzically.

"I was wondering if that sort of thing was truly hard for Kyra," Kuzzey continued. "To my knowledge, Kyra was not fornally trained in spells for battle*****, so how did he create that lightning? From whence did it come? Kyra is an Adept. For those who were born enchanted like him, I imagine that sort of task would simply prove of great difficulty, but not impossible as it would for us. And all those in the Plants are like that. Do you think it possible for the Alliance to win a war against Beings with that kind of power?"

* * *

"The evacuation of the island is nearing completion," Lieutenant Murrue informed Sir Mwu and Marshal Natarle in the Captain's quarters, setting the scrying crystal down with a sigh.

"So the shelters hath been abandoned and people are being loaded onto boats?" Sir Mwu asked in disbelief. "What shall be done with those children?"

The Lieutenant looked at him quizzically, not catching his meaning.

"Well we cannot simply find a place for them and leave them there," Sir Mwu explained.

"They hath seen our military secrets. That is why Lieutenant Murrue is taking charge of them," the Marshal explained. "We cannot release them."

"Are they coming with us when we break though the blockade?" Sir Mwu asked. "Once we are at sea, we shall no doubt be caught in a trying battle."

"We could make use of Stryke," the Lieutenant ventured.

"Are you suggesting that we make Kyra fight again?" Marshal Natarle asked in disbelief.

"If he does not fight, then we shall not be able to leave," Lieutenant Murrue implored.

"Does the boy understand that?" Sir Mwu asked doubtfully.

"Perhaps if we let Sir Mwu wear it this time," the Marshal began.

"Ho, do not be unreasonable," Sir Mwu interjected. "Despite my knowledge of the magick arts, there is no way I could effectively fight with those weapons. I hath no experience or understanding of that Armor's ways."

The Marshal sighed. Everything about the idea felt...wrong.

"Hath you not examined Stryke's scrolls?" Sir Mwu asked. "Most of it is gibberish to me. I spent more time honing my archery then reading old dusty tomes on the occult. A normal Human could not possibly work magick like that boy can!"

"But we cannot let a commoner, and an Adept child at that, be entrusted with the Alliance's most powerful enchanted armaments!" Marshal Natarle countered.

"Would you leave Heliopolis defenseless then?" Sir Mwu chided.

* * *

On the _Vesalius _and _Gamow_, the Knights and Squires were strapping on the last of their weapons while those who remained behind to provide magickal support prepared their spirits to channel energy far too powerful for even an Adept to control alone.

Meanwhile, a few crew members were surprised to witness Sir Athryn, clad in Aejis, stow away with Sir Myguel's party. But they knew better than to question a Knight of the red surcoat, and the son of a Lord at that!

"Sir Auryl's party hath reached Heliopolis," Fredryck reported to the General. The Captain then noticed the distinctively sanguine gleam of Aejis on the boat with Sir Myguel's party. "Sir Athryn went as well?" he asked in confusion. "We must order him to return immediately!"

"Let him be," General Lord Rau replied coolly. "We hath finished divining its spells. It may become interesting upon his return." The General smiled diabolically. "A battle between two Knights wearing the magickal suits of Armor forged by the Alliance," he mused.

The Captain turned back toward the battle uneasily nonetheless, despite the General's assurances.

* * *

"There are magickal foils being cast all over the island," Jackie reported from his scrying crystal.

"That is how they prepare to lay siege. They cast barriers, traps, and beguilements over the area to weaken the effectiveness of enemy forces," Sir Mwu explained dryly.

"Damnation!" Marshal Natarle cursed. "The blockade has us trapped and now they are laying siege to us?"

"They do not intend to wait for us to come out," Sir Mwu said knowingly. "That bastard!"

"Are they truly planning to turn Heliopolis into a battlefield once more?" the Marshal asked in disbelief.

"Tis simple for them," Sir Mwu replied. "We are constrained in how we may fight, out of concern for the people on the island, but they will do anything they need to secure their ends."

* * *

"I refuse!" Kyra said sternly whilst his friends looked on. "Please. Do not involve us in this war anymore!"

"But Kyra," Lieutenant Murrue began.

"What you hath said may indeed be true: that the world outside is at war," Kyra interjected. "But we hate that! I despise this pointless fighting! That is why we hath made our homes here, on a neutral island!" He looked down, tired of meeting her gaze.

"Lieutenant, we need you on deck!" Sir Mwu shouted down to her from above.

"What is wrong?" she asked, turning round.

"Enemy Knights are coming! Hurry and take command!" Sir Mwu replied quickly. "You are, after all, the Captain now."

"_Me_?" Murrue spat, still unaccustomed to the idea.

"Aye, even though I hath seen more of battle," Sir Mwu replied. "I know nothing of how to run this ship."

"Understood," the Lieutenant said, resignedly. "Tis just as I hath told you," Murrue said turning toward Kyra and the others. "There is going to be another battle. Because the shelters hath been evacuated, I cannot allow you to leave here."

She paused as she was about to pass Kyra on her way to the main deck and added, "But if we could somehow pass through this calamity and escape Heliopolis…"

Miriallia put her arms around her Tolle, drawing him close fearfully.

"You people are despicable!" Kyra shouted at the Lieutenant's back. "The only weapons on this ship are ones that only I can wield properly! Is that what you are telling me?"

* * *

"Prepare the _Archangel _to set sail!" Captain Murrue, as she was now called, ordered upon reaching the main deck. "All hands on deck, we are entering a battle. What about _your_ armor, Sir Mwu?"

"Tis in very poor shape. I could survive many blows in it for long," Sir Mwu replied frustrated. "I will provide support on the cannons."

"Take charge of the gunners then," the Captain nodded.

As the crew hoisted up the anchor and lowered the sails, the _Archangel _was caught in the winds grasp, headed inexorably toward the advancing warships and Knights of the Zodiac, who sailed _against _the wind.

"Escaping Heliopolis is our most important task!" Captain Murrue shouted. "Take great care not to harm the island in the midst of battle."

"But that shall prove impossible!" Romero lamented.

Marshal Natarle flashed a stern look back at the officer, warning him to avoid such talk.

* * *

"Pry open that crate there!" Koijiro shouted below deck. "Inside there is a long broadsword, a morningstar and the boomerang as well as a tower shield."

"What's this Koijiro?" a team of men asked in bewilderment as they struggled to pry an additional cuirass out of the crate, only this one boasted a pair of carefully folded wings, its azure feathers reaching out in great span.

The best the artisan could figure, they were something the alchemists had crafted to give Humans a chance against the Zodiac's powers without dependency on their winged fleets. "Must have gotten mixed in. Just set it over there," Koijiro managed. The stuff the alchemists were coming up with these days was getting weirder and weirder.

Sir Mwu slowly handed various pieces and weapons to Kyra, shaking his head the whole time, but nevertheless showing Kyra how to hold them and a few basic melee stances and techniques.

"If the situation were not so desperate," Sir Mwu began sadly. He was not sure how to finish such a statement, however, and so simply fell silent.

"I hope things do not occur as they did the last time," Kyra said sharply as he drew Schwert Gewehr from its massive sheath. It shone bright like the stars and its long, enchanted edge was obviously deadly sharp.

Before the Knight could reply however, Kyra had stalked away up toward the main deck.

* * *

Back on first deck, Sir Mwu watched as scores of enemy forces began advancing fast from the ruined harbor, their boats left discarded along the shore.

"Damnation!" he cursed knowingly as he saw their powerful magickal implements, an array of consecrated quarterstaves and wands which had been passed out through the ranks. The ends were adorned with smooth gemstones from which they could conjure energies their environment might not hath given them recourse to. "They are equipped with heavy armaments! Do they actually plan to use such that kind of magick here?"

As if in the reply, explosions rang out in the city, spewing clouds of dirt and rock into the air, as the _Vesalius _began firing their cannons past the _Archangel_.

"Another force is charging up the coast to our rear!" Arnold reported.

"One of the enemy Knights bears the helm of Aejis!" Jackie shouted down from the watch.

"So they are already putting _that _into combat?" Captain Murrue said doubtfully.

"Regardless of who forged it, Aejis is now lost to us in the hands of an enemy." Sir Mwu reminded her. "Unless you wish to be cut down by it?"

"Aim for the coast!" Marshal Natarle ordered the gunners, who promptly catapulted clots of burning pitch into the ranks of the enemy. Enormous clouds of sand rose up in the wake of the blast as several enemy Knights were drenched in flame, the enchanted pitch melting through their wards and burning them alive.

"Sir Auryl and Sir Matthew, sink the ship!" Sir Myguel shouted from the Zodiac side as they flew through the air near the _Archangel_, arbalests loaded and ready. "Sir Athryn, show us your new power in return for stowing away!"

"Certainly," Sir Athryn agreed, looking toward Stryke warily. His Squire had adorned him with the rest of Aejis' components as well, twin sabers and a dark cuirass that bore a pair of scaly crimson wings alchemically forged to the plate. With them folded behind his back as well as the distinctively large pauldrons covering his shoulders, he looked every bit the imposing commander he had been groomed to be.

* * *

"We can watch the battle through this lattice!" Tolle called excitedly to his friends below deck.

Sai, Miriallia and Kuzzey looked at each other doubtfully but took off running toward him to see whatever could be.

* * *

Kyra, now fully armored, drew Schwert Gewehr and readied the tower shield just as the ship reached the coast near the front enemy force. Vaulting from the deck to the soil below, he was quickly confronted by Sir Myguel, who accepted the challenge and drew an enchanted rod. "Your tour ends here!" he shouted as he directed a powerful fireball towards Kyra.

Reacting magickally fast, Kyra avoided the blast which, however, struck behind him in the city, causing several already ruined structures to collapse and sending a cloud of dust into the air.

But while Kyra's back was turned to regard the devastation behind him, the enemy Knight cast another blast of fire at Kyra. He evaded once more but again more of the city was incinerated and collapsed to mere ashes.

"If I must take care for the island, how can I fight back?" Kyra muttered in frustration.

Figuring the enemy could not withstand such an assault much longer, Sir Myguel conjured yet another fireball. This time, seeking to spare the city further harm, Kyra raised his shield, which had several potent wards cast upon its surface. The flame exploded brightly against its pearlescent face, temporarily blinding Sir Myguel who was forced to shut his eyes till the spell had passed.

"Victorious?" the Knight asked eagerly, straining his eyes to see.

Through the cloud of smoke, however, Kyra charged toward the Knight, Schwert Gewehr raised to cut him down.

Seeing that Kyra remained unharmed, however, Sir Myguel and vaulted into the air, just barely avoiding the broadsword's terrible blade as he conjured a quick stroke of lightning against Kyra's backside, the shock reverberating throughout the Armor.

* * *

Meanwhile, the _Archangel _was attempting to repel several enemy Knights as they conjured bolts of lightning and falling fire against its strong hull with their magickal implements. Working with such powerful energies quickly wore them out, however, forcing them to trade places with their compatriots behind or even conjure what they needed from what was left in the island.

"Several stores are aflame!" Romero reported, running around the ship frantically as he and his men tried to mend its damages as quickly as they arose. Under this heavy of an assault, however, they were proving extremely understaffed.

"Jackasses!" Koijiro cursed, shaking his fist up to the sky from one of the lower open balconies, but a hasty hail of arrows made him think better of it.

Reaching the fray at last, the lumbering _Gamow _launched its own array of powerful cannonfire at the _Archangel_, catching the vessel in a rake between the two Zodiac warships.

"Evade!" Marshal Natarle shouted.

"We hath not the time or the path!" Arnold replied hopelessly, looking back and forth between the ships in dismay. "They hath us blocked in."

"Allow _me_ to steer the ship," Sir Mwu said, taking the wheel from Arnold whose threw his trembling hands up rubbing his face wearily just as the first blasts began to rock the ship.

"Starboard forty degrees, full speed!" the Captain ordered.

Incredibly, the _Archangel_, under the uncanny hand of Sir Mwu, managed to evade further destruction from the deadly barrage. The blasts, however, struck the the island instead, wreaking more destruction upon its ruined city.

* * *

Aboard one of the boats departing from the harbor, commoners and magistrates alike held their loved ones fearfully, each wondering if they would make it through the waves to see the others side..

"Hath the battle begun anew?" one man asked.

The mysterious blonde woman was also there, her hood raised over her head once more, staring angrily at the devastation that lay behind them.

"This boat may have to be our barge," someone whispered to her.

"But who knows how long we could be stuck on it?" another nearby bemoaned.

She nodded grimly, her gaze set forward.

* * *

Kyra slashed at Sir Myguel once more, who vaulted backwards and evaded the blow.

"Damnation!" Sir Myguel cursed, casting another poorly aimed spell. "Damnation, he is fast!" he cursed again as Kyra continued to avoid his attacks with magickal swiftness. "Slay him Sir Athryn!" he called out, unwilling to risk himself any further against such defense. Or that menacing sword.

Kyra gasped in surprise when he saw a Knight clad in Aejis rise up from Sir Myguel's shadow, materializing in between their battle. "That Armor," he said softly.

"Is that you, Kyra?" Sir Athryn called through the helm, his sanguine Armor gleaming in the waning light.

Using the distraction afforded by Sir Athryn's arrival, however, Sir Myguel charged at Kyra once more. "I have you now!" he boasted, switching out for his crossbow and releasing a bolt into him.

Analyzing the movements carefully, however, Kyra vaulted into the air and drew Midas Messer from its pouch, hurling it toward Sir Myguel, who evaded its deadly spiral. It magickally curved around however, catching Sir Myguel by surprise and savagely slicing open his leg through the inferior plate.

"What?" Sir Michael cried in pain as he fell to one knee, his leg bleeding profusely.

Kyra was done wasting time. Raising Schwert Gewehr high, he bore down upon Sir Myguel's chest, easily cutting him down in a burst of blood. The enemy Knight screamed in pain as he was rent in two, Stryke stained by the twin founts dark hue.

"Sir Myguel!" Sir Athryn cried.

Shaking away the gore, Kyra stuck out a hand to steady himself. He felt an intense bout of nausea wash over him in that moment.

* * *

The _Archangel _had made it through to the floating debris of the ruined harbor. Behind them, the island of Heliopolis was burning. Its once beautiful gardens were now wastes, its once pleasant streets now ruined and buried. The air was everywhere filled with dark smoke and the pungent smell of decay.

"The island cannot sustain any more destruction!" Captain Murrue bemoaned just as a well timed strike from the _Archangel's _cannons obliterated Sir Auryl...along with more of the crumbling city he had surrounded himself with.

"Damnation!" Sir Mwu shouted in frustration from behind one of the cannons.

"What are we supposed to do? Let ourselves be sunk?" Marshal Natarle asked. "Signal Stryke to return to the _Archangel_! Their blockade is straight ahead," she explained. "We must break through."

* * *

Sir Athryn stood in front of the boy now, blocking his retreat clad in Aejis. Kyra readied Schwert Gewehr shakily.

"This cannot be you, Athryn," Kyra muttered.

"Kyra?" Sir Athryn asked. "It really is you then, Kyra?"

"Why? Why are you here?" Kyra demanded angrily.

"What about you? What are you doing with _that_?" Sir Athryn scoffed.

The ground beneath them began to shake as various quakes and deep fissures scarred the surface from the Zodiac's unrestrained spells. Over toward the coast, the waves had already begun to overflow onto the land, drowning portions of the ruined city.

* * *

The fleeing boats, filled with survivors from the attack, left the bay and set out upon the waves, leaving their ruined homes behind. Some feared it was the last they would see of their once happy home.

"Captain," Fredryck muttered in awe as he beheld the vast migration of innocents from the deck of the _Vesalius_.

The General, however, was unconcerned, his cold eyes never faltering. "Teleport the troops back** and have them buffer our frontline. The _Archangel _is headed straight for us."

* * *

Before Sir Athryn could say another word, however, he found himself forcibly apported back to the _Vesalius _just as all that remained of the island dissolved into nothing beneath Kyra's feet***** **before the eyes of the awestruck crews on both sides, the void of space left behind disappearing as the sea closed in around it.

All that remained to revea that there had ever been a settled island here was the assorted rubble and thick debris from the siege left floating upon the open sea.

"What's...happening...to my island?" Kyra grunted as he was thrown from his feet into the torrent.

* * *

***The use of magick to conjure concentrate and wield potent energies like fire, lightning and cold are considered part of the school of Conjuration by practitioners of the Art and are usually dependent on the presence of amicable environmental conditions to be thusly manipulated.  
**

****To cast a teleportation spell upon someone, the caster must at least have something that was recently in contact with the person to be apported, which Zodiac vessels often gathered as a matter of course for whenever needed. Generally such spells are only attempted in emergencies as they can be very risky to the subject if performed improperly, a variety of smokes or other signals used in the mundane.  
**

*****Casting too many spells upon a given subject was known to hold the danger of putting so much conflicting pressure on it to conform to the various magickal commands, that it could literally remove the subject from the material plane of existence entirely, the ambient energies left behind dissolved back into the Ether from whence they came. Especially true for when the subject is caught between two sides casting competing spells against the other. It was for this reason that the unrestrained use of magick in populated settlements was abhorred.  
**


	4. Silent Run

**IV. SILENT RUN**

Below deck, Sai and his friends were huddled together in one of the many quarters, staring at the smoking debris left behind from Heliopolis' sudden disappearance on the open sea though the lattice. The very sight filled them with revulsion and anger as they struggled to comprehend why this was befalling them now, some blaming the Alliance's presence on the isle whilst others praised them for being there when the Zodiac inevitably decided to try to conquer them. In the end, though they could reach no definitive conclusion and so they merely sat in silence.

* * *

"Kyra!" Captain Murrue exclaimed just as the young man vaulted up onto to the deck of the _Archangel_ from the waves at last. These enchanted bounds were becoming more natural for him the longer he wore the Armor it seemed.

The young Adept was violently shaking as water streamed down his plate onto the deck, staring back toward the swathe of sea where Heliopolis had once been, horrified by the destruction of his home. "Heliopolis…is…gone," he muttered. "Why?" he demanded.

_Father…mother…where are you?_

"Utterly vanished," Sir Mwu agreed sadly. After a moment, however, he added towards the Captain, "What shall we do now?"

The Captain clenched her fist bitterly. "We are still in the midst of battle," she replied. "Can we sight the Zodiac warships?"

"I hath been trying, but I simply cannot," Jackie replied, setting the crystal down in frustration. "They must be using some spell to hide themselves. Also, the wasting of the island has released huge amounts of errant energy into the open air. It could cause any magick we attempt to behave somewhat erratically."

"Aye, it should be the same for them as well then," Sir Mwu replied, slightly hopeful from that prospect. "Shall they pursue us?"

"We should get far from here, assuming they will," Captain Murrue said. "We are not prepared for another battle."

"Most of our spells hath worn off by now," Sir Mwu agreed. "This ship is very fast though. We may be able to escape them if we are diligent."

"The _Vesalius _is very fast as well though," the Captain reminded the burly Knight. "We may _not _be able to escape it with such ease."

"Then shall we just surrender obediently?" Sir Mwu replied in jest.

Marshal Natarle spat in disgust.

But as Kyra looked out over the sea surrounding the island, he noticed a small boat floating lost amidst the debris. "A boat from Heliopolis!" he exclaimed suddenly as he ran to the rail. "It looks like they are refugees fleeing the raid. They'll never make it out there like that."

"Kyra!" the Marshal scolded. "We cannot just bring commoners aboard the _Archangel_."

"What can you mean by that?" Kyra scoffed. "There is no way such a small boat could reach a settlement and survive the quest. We cannot leave them to die."

"We are in the midst of battle now," Natarle reminded the boy sternly.

"I give my approval," the Captain interrupted. "Call out to them and bring them aboard quickly. But, Kyra, _you_ must stay here. Send others instead."

Natarle looked at the new Captain with surprise.

"We cannot waste time arguing about this," Murrue assured her. "We must bring this ship and its magickal armaments to the Alliance's joint fortress."

"Thank you," Kyra said quickly as he ran off.

"Captain," Natarle began, changing her tone. "I propose that we sail for Artemis."

"The Eurasian island fortress?" Captain Murrue asked.

"Hide in the Great Barrier, hmm?" Sir Mwu asked knowingly.

Natarle nodded. "Tis the closest Allied settlement along our current line."

"But we are a hitherto new, _secret _warship," Captain Murrue began uncertainly. "We may not be recognized as an ally by the Eurasians."

"I understand the delicate nature of our journey," the Marshal agreed. "However, if we continue on toward the island of Moon, we will undoubtedly be caught in battle along the way. We left Heliopolis without many supplies and are in desperate need. I believe the Eurasians will offer haven to us."

"It does seem our only choice," Captain Murrue admitted doubtfully. As the Marshal turned to leave, however, the Captain called her back. "One further thing, Marshal. As of now, I am appointing you my acting Lieutenant," she said simply.

"Captain..." _Lieutenant _Natarle breathed, taken aback by the sudden promotion."T-Thank you very much," she stammered.

"You should not be surprised at that. After my election to Captain, we hath no Lieutenant. There is no one better suited to the role than you," Murrue affirmed with a smile. "You'd best pick a Marshal to cover your former duties."

* * *

Below deck, the new folks that had been brought aboard mulled about in a bit of a daze, whispering to each other fearfully or simply taking some much needed rest for their jarred nerves.

Kyra, free of the Armor at last for the moment, came down and walked amongst them, looking for anyone he knew.

In the crowd, however, he was surprised to behold the Lady Fllay up ahead. At that moment, his magickal pet bird, Torii, took off from his shoulders in a rush of wings and flew towards her. "Torii!" Kyra called after the creature in surprise.

Taking notice of its brightly colored flight and the familiar voice, she turned toward it and saw Kyra standing across the way, his mouth slightly agape as recognition set in. A smile spread across her face. "You are that friend of Sai's!" she exclaimed as she rushed towards him.

"Fllay!" Kyra exclaimed, forgetting etiquette as the young woman suddenly met him in an embrace. "Lady Fllay? I am glad that you are safe."

"What happened to Heliopolis?" Lady Fllay asked frantically, tears welling up in her grey eyes as she held onto him fearfully.

Kyra's smile faded and his amethyst eyes clouded over with sadness.

"I was with Lady Jessica and Misha, but when I heard fighting break out I went to the shelter and hid," the Lady explained. "Is this a ship of the Zodiac? What shall befall us now?"

"Do not fear. This is a ship of the Alliance," Kyra assured her. "Sai and Miriallia are here as well. We shall all be alright now." But the Adept's words sounded far more confident than he felt, to be honest.

* * *

Meanwhile, the _Vesalius _and the _Gamow _were lost amidst the dark smoke spewing from the burning remains of the Heliopolean debris, finding themselves sailing around in slow aimless circles, the constant patter of various bits of debris crashing against the hull the only sound in the still air save for their own.

"Is there nothing that can be done with this damn haze," General Lord Rau muttered, straining his eyes.

"How has it come to this?" Captain Fredryck lamented loudly. "Destroying a neutral island… Even the Council will…"

"An island that harbored the Alliance of Earth's new enchanted armaments," the General interjected, turning to regard the man. "How is that _neutral_? And regardless, most of its people hath left the island by boat and are now away on the open sea."

Captain Fredryck looked back at the General with surprise.

"If we compare it with the tragedy of Cancer…" the General began with a faint smile.

The Captain scowled, a deep frown settling into his features as he exhaled through his nose.

"Hath ye found the Alliance of Earth's new warship?" the General called out, turning toward one his corp of diviners.

"No my lord," the man replied. "Tis because of the strange conditions," he added quickly. "They are throwing off our divination."

"Do you intend to chase after them then?" Captain Fredryck asked tenatively. "After all, many of our Knights are…"

"We hath a few we can send, do we not?" General Lord Rau reminded him curtly. "Equipped with the enchanted armaments stolen from the Alliance of Earth no less."

"Are you planning to wield those in battle already?" the Captain asked in shock.

"As long as we hath transcribed their spells, it no longer matters," the General replied as he strode off toward the helm. "Bring forth our maps for these waters and tell the _Gamow _to scry for the enemy as well," he added.

"Ye heard the man!" the Captain shouted to the crew, urging them to action.

* * *

Below deck, Sir Athryn, now clad in the red surcoat bestowed to Zodiac Knights of the highest valor, reclined in his quarters, staring out at the sea through one of the lattices.

_Kyra._

But at length, his thoughts took a darker turn, however.

_Sir Rusty...Sir Mychael.  
_

* * *

Gently leading her by the arm, Kyra took Lady Fllay and brought her into the mess hall for a drink and perhaps something to eat as well. Inside were assembled various refugees and crew members, hurriedly eating whatever was available. Sai, Kuzzey, Tolle and Miriallia were there too. Upon seeing the Lady and Kyra walk through the door together, his friends all turned in surprise.

Sai bolted to his feet and ran to the Lady eagerly, clasping her hands and giving gratitude that she was safe.

Kyra looked away, feeling awkward.

* * *

"When we set sail for Artemis, I want an illusion of the ship cast, seemingly headed for Moon, to prevent theZodiac from discovering our true route," Captain Murrue ordered. "Lower the sails as soon as possible."

"We shall reach Artemis in two hours, after all the preparations are complete," Sir Mwu said, taking a crescent mirror from the ship's store. "Now it all rests upon our luck."

Lieutenant Natarle, following the ship's guidebook, drew a careful circle round the center of the cabin they had retreated too, the participants ritually banishing all energies which could prove inimical to their working. Drawing forth a small model of the _Archangel _made from the very wood used to craft the ship itself, they placed it in the center of the floor. "Alright," the Lieutenant began, drawing a deep breath. "We shall use this enchanted glass and replica of the ship to conjure a convincing illusion with which to throw off the enemy's attempts to divine our location. All formal crew who hath been trained in this matter, concentrate deeply with us now. Focus on the carving when devising the image. Every detail must be exact."

"Will not such an elaborate illusion tax our already limited sources of magick?" Arnold asked.

"Then we will have to spare it. Understood?" the Lieutenant replied firmly.

* * *

"They hath slipped through the fog that has settled over Heliopolis and have, in all likelihood, already left this place," Captain Fredryck reported.

"No, that cannot be," General Lord Rau said, looking up from his map, its edges old and worn. "They are likely hiding somewhere. Perhaps even setting a trap?"

"A trap?" the Captain asked fearfully, looking around as if to make sure no one was waiting.

* * *

After Lieutenant Natarle determined the duration and distance, the crew finished casting the spell. Suddenly a convincing image of the _Archangel _complete with illusions of its crew members appeared beside the real, drawn from the minds of the participants.

"She looks perfect," the Captain said as she examined her carefully. "Send her off then!"

"Aye," the Lieutenant agreed, commanding the illusion toward the island of Moon.

"Lower the sails!" Captain Murrue shouted. "Raise the anchor and make way for Artemis."

As the sails were lowered and the anchor raised, the _Archangel _caught wind and sped ahead toward the fortress of Artemis, invisible and silent across the waves.

* * *

"The _Vesalius_ shall go on ahead and wait for the enemy vessel _there_," the General related, setting his finger upon Artemis. "The _Gamow _shall follow slowly behind to search for the enemy."

"Toward Artemis?" Captain Fredryck asked doubtfully. "What if they sail for Moon?"

"We hath scryed the enemy vessel!" one of the diviners interjected excitedly from the wach. "They are heading towards Moon. I am sure of it!" Deftly dropping down from the rigging, the officer handed his crystal to the General so he could see for himself.

"General…" Captain Fredryck muttered, folding his arms triumphantly.

"Tis but an illusion," General Lord Rau replied after peering into its depths for a moment.

"What? How can you... Perhaps I should instruct the _Gamow _to find out," Fredryck scoffed, struggling to understand how the General could be so certain.

"Nay, they are heading towards Artemis," the General Lord Rau replied proudly. "I am even more certain now. Set sail and send one of our birds to Captain Zelyman."

* * *

In one of the lower decks of the _Archangel_, the new refugees from Heliopolis had formed a line to give their names to Dalida, Lieutenant Natarle's choice for acting Marshal. They came forward one by one so they could be issued boarding papers for the journey, a hasty solution the Captain had suggested to keep track.

"Are you an apothecary?" Dalida inquired of an elderly man as he stepped forward.

"Why yes," the man replied.

"The Captain has a wound on her shoulder," the Marshal explained. "Could you look at it?"

The man nodded amiably and stepped away to go and see.

* * *

Inside the crew's quarters, Tolle, Miriallia, Kuzzey, Sai, Lady Fllay and Kyra sat, staring at each other uneasily.

"Where is this ship heading now?" Sai asked, breaking the silence. "We seem to hath changed course. Are the Zodiac still here?"

"Well they _are_ seeking to seize this ship and its Armor," Tolle said. "So perhaps they are giving chase."

"What?" Lady Fllay exclaimed fearfully. "Being aboard this ship is dangerous then!"

"Would being in that boat be any safer?" Miriallia snickered.

"I suppose not," Lady Fllay admitted, looking down pensively.

Kyra brushed the hair from his face nervously.

"Our parents should be safe since the guard was dutiful in evacuating everyone from the island," Sai offered feebly.

"Kyra!" Sir Mwu called breathlessly, standing in the door frame, which his large build near completely obscured.

At once everyone turned toward the burly Knight in surprise.

"Yes?" Kyra asked carefully, regarding him with a suspicious brow.

"Koijiro will not stop going on about this," Sir Mwu replied. "Because we are understaffed. He said that since it is currently in your hands, you must maintain the Armor yourself. Being an artisan of Morgenroete, he figured you would hath no trouble mending it and refreshing its spells as needed."

"_My_ Armor?" Kyra asked quizzically. "You cannot mean…"

"Right now, that is how it is," Sir Mwu interrupted. "You are the only one who hath been able to harness its true power."

"I fought twice because I believed I had no other choice," Kyra protested, standing to his feet irately. "I am not one of your warriors."

Sir Mwu shook his head in frustration. "If the battle begins anew, will those be your last words? At this time, you and I are the only ones who can defend this ship."

"But I…" Kyra began, looking down.

"You hath power," Sir Mwu assured him with a knowing smile, his voice taking on a gentler tone. "All I ask is you do what you can. We hath not much time." Casting a quick, kindly glance back at Lady Fllay he added gently, "Not even time to worry."

The Lady looked down, nodding meekly.

"Sir, where is this ship heading?" Sai asked, trying to remember to be respectful despite the trying circumstances.

"A Eurasian fortress," Sir Mwu replied casually as he walked away.

Kyra glared at his back, very much wanting to hurt him in that moment but wisely taking off after him instead.

"Kyra!" Tolle called out, concerned for his friend to no avail.

"What was that about?" Lady Fllay asked in confusion.

"The one who had to fight off the Zodiac for us was Kyra," Sai explained.

"Him?" Lady Fllay asked in disbelief. "But how can he possibly engage the Adepts?"

"Because Kyra is an Adept as well," Kuzzey spat.

"Kuzzey!" Tolle scolded angrily as everyone in the room turned toward him.

There was an awkward moment of silence, before Sai stepped in. "Kyra _is _an Adept," he explained, looking down. "But not from the Plants."

"I suppose I hath never noticed. He has always been so _kind_ to me," Lady Fllay said softly.

* * *

Kyra stood in the armory, looking at the various enchanted armaments that he was now supposed to wield. Absently, he picked up the morningstar, Panzer Eisen, remembering the Knight's words.

"_You hath power," Sir Mwu said. "Just do you what you can."_

"Simply because I can cast a spell does not mean I can fight a war," Kyra muttered softly, shaking his head in frustration.

* * *

"General Lord Rau," Sir Athryn said as he rapped on the door to the spacious cabin. "May I enter?"

"Sir Athryn, welcome back," the General greeted as the Knight strode through the frame. "The siege of Heliopolis was quite.._.thorough_," he said with a small smile, choosing the word carefully.

"Yes," Sir Athryn agreed. "But I must make an apology for my actions during the last battle."

"I hath no intention of disciplining you, but I _do_ wish to hear your reasoning, as your behavior was quite unusual," the General said with a wave of his gauntlet.

"Because of an unforeseeable encounter, I was greatly distressed and failed to return to the ship in time," Sir Athryn explained, staring down at the floor. "The one wearing the suit of Armor we were unable to recover is Kyra, a student and old friend of mine from my years on Moon."

"Oh?" the General said in surprise, leaning in with interest.

"I never dreamt that I would encounter him in a place such like this," Sir Athryn continued. "I simply wanted to be sure."

"I see," the General nodded, leaning backward in his chair. "War is full of irony. He was a good friend of yours, then?"

Sir Athryn nodded bitterly.

"Well then, I shall remove you from the next assault," General Lord Rau said, placing his gauntlet upon the young Knight's shoulder as he stood to his feet.

But Sir Athryn shook his head.

"Well, you cannot raise your sword against such an opponent," the General said. "And _I_ could not find it in my heart to make you do such a thing either."

"But, General, I…" Sir Athryn protested faintly.

"Even if he was your friend, he hath now become our enemy and, therefore, we must cut him down," the General explained calmly. "It may sound cold, but that is where we are. I thought you would understand that."

"But Kyra is being used by the Humans," Sir Athryn explained. "He is truly gifted but...too kind-hearted for his own good, so he cannot see that. I submit that we attempt to win him to our cause…"

The General, however, looked unconvinced.

"He is an Adept!" Sir Athryn explained desperately. "There is no reason for him not to understand what we are trying to accomplish!"

"I understand your feelings," General Lord Rau said finally. "But what if he will not listen to reason?"

Sir Athryn looked down sadly. Finally his emerald eyes rose to meet the General's steely gaze, "If that time comes, I shall slay him myself."

* * *

"I've sighted an enemy ship nearby," Jackie announced from the watch, pointing eastward.

"Damnation! That means they are right beside us," Sir Mwu cursed. "They are on the same course as we."

"Can they see us?" Captain Murrue asked up to the watch.

"We can certainly see them...," Lieutenant Natarle muttered doubtfully.

"Tis the _Vesalius_," Jackie related, examining its hull through his crystal.

"Damnation, they must be planning to block the way ahead!" Sir Mwu again cursed. "That's why it has only been tracking us and held off engaging. They mean to trap us into a rake."

"What about the _Gamow_?" the Lieutenant asked suspiciously. "Where has_ it_ gone?"

"Hold," Arnold said, taking out a spyglass hanging beneath his hauberk and surveying their trail behind. After a few moments he announced, "They are trailing us at just over sixty leagues."

"So either we shall be overtaken by the _Gamow _or, if we attempt to escape, the _Vesalius_ will bombard us," Sir Mwu explained. "Damnation, they hath been planning this from the start. They are just allowing us to make our way into their net. Show me the crystal and a map of the area," he demanded.

"Hath you a plan?" Lieutenant Natarle asked.

"I suppose I must work on one right now," Sir Mwu said, thinking quickly.

* * *

Below deck, officers were ringing the alarm bells throughout the ship, its shrill notes echoing throughout the decks, as others shouted past the rooms, "We are entering battle! All crew, take your stations."

Sai, Kuzzey, Miriallia, Lady Fllay and Tolle sat in the galley, regarding the frenzied activity around them.

"Kyra, they need you on the main deck!" Marshal Dalida called out, rushing past them.

But Kyra was not there.

"I wonder what Kyra hath decided," Miriallia mused aloud to her friends.

"If Kyra decides not to fight, our future looks grim indeed," Sai muttered sadly.

"Sir Mwu was right," Tolle said finally. "If we hath the ability to make a difference then we should. _All _of us I mean."

After a moment, Sai nodded, looking at his friends with fresh understanding.

* * *

"Captain, there are some commoners who would like to speak with you," Marshal Dalida announced as he approached Murrue.

"We hath not the time for that," Lieutenant Natarle spat. "I shall hear their complaints later. Just remind them to remain calm and stay out of our way."

"Actually, those artisans from Morgenroete are asking if you desire help with the operation of the ship, as they are offering their service," the Marshal explained.

Captain Murrue whirled around toward Dalida in surprise. "Truly?" she gasped in amazement.

* * *

Kyra trudged sadly down the stairs to the armory, having heard the echoes of the bells and shouts of the officers.

"Kyra!" he heard Tolle call out behind him, out of breath. The young man turned toward him in surprise.

"What is it, Tolle?" Kyra asked, confused as to why his friends were wandering a part of the ship the officers had restricted to crew alone. Well and conscripts like himself.

"We've decided to help out around the ship," Sai explained, displaying the worn seaman's jacket Dalida had outfitted them all with.

"We thought since you were helping, we should as well," Tolle said happily.

Miriallia nodded. "We are all in the same predicament anyways."

Kyra looked at his friends in wonder. Finally, he smiled.

"Alright you guys," Marshal Dalida said pushing them along. "Let us show ye your duties."

"See you later," Miriallia said with a wave over her shoulder.

"You as well," Kyra agreed, feeling somewhat ashamed of his earlier display in the face of their cheerful solidarity.

* * *

"There it is, the Great Barrier of Artemis," General Lord Rau said, beholding the heavily fortified island ahead, its magickal barrier legendary. "It appears that the enemy is aware of our pursuit. Now we have them! Cut them off ahead!" he ordered.

"Rotate one hundred eighty degrees," the Captain barked to the helmsman. "Proceed to stern slowly."

* * *

Inside the armory, Kyra was hastily arraying himself in Stryke, choosing the alchemically-winged cuirass this time in the hope that its speed might see him through more effectively this time than the heavier armaments.

"Well, if that Armor is any indication, I would bet that you hath decided to fight after all," Sir Mwu said as he strode in, clad in his mended bronzed plate.

"You said that, 'At this time, you and I are the only ones capable of defending this ship.'" Kyra explained. "I do not wish to fight. I simply wish to protect the people onboard this vessel."

"Tis the same for everyone," Sir Mwu assured him. "There are not many people who fight without reason. We fight to protect what is precious to us."

Kyra nodded.

"Remember, no matter what happens think only of protecting this ship and yourself," Sir Mwu urged him.

"Agreed," Kyra replied. "You be careful too," he decided to add.

_Athryn, will you truly attack these people?  
_

* * *

"_Vesalius _approaching," Jackie announced down below.

"Fifty degrees to stern! Kyra, prepare yourself for battle," Captain Murrue instructed.

"Yes…Captain," Kyra said awkwardly as he stood at the bow of the ship, the azure feathered wings undulating behind him in the wind as he readied his shield and saber.

_Sir Mwu will fly ahead to the Vesalius. Meanwhile, I am to protect the ship from the enemy behind. Can we truly withstand such an attack with only two?_

"Ready the cannons at once!" Captain Murrue ordered the Lieutenant and her gunners. "Aim for the _Vesalius _straight ahead!"

"Aye, Captain," Lieutenant Natarle replied, nodding to Arnold.

Upon command and under the trained hands of the Lieutenant, the enchanted cannon Lohengrin released a dazzling onslaught of lightning from its crackling reserves, streaking towards the enemy vessel faster than any projectile munition.

* * *

"There is some kind of light headed for the ship!" a watchman shouted frantically, unable to see through the blinding flash. "Th-There is a warship behind it," he stammered.

"Take evasive action!" Captain Fredryck barked to the helsman. But he was cut off by a shower of magickal sparks erupting from the hull as the distinctive crackle of lightning could be felt cutting through the ship, scouring flames across the roof over the deck in its wake.

"We seem to have frightened them," General Lord Rau boasted, steadying himself against the rail as the acrid smell of ozone filled their senses. "Hath the _Gamow _send our Knights against the enemy ship from behind."

"What a terrible weapon!" the Captain erupted into a fit of wheezing as he waved his hand through the air frantically to clear the offending smoke which now rose from the charred vessel whilst his crew rushed to put out the embers which still lingered, its potent wards the only thing which had spared it being consumed by flames. They could not afford to suffer another blow from _that _again.

* * *

"An enemy Knight is flying towards us from the deck of the _Vesalius_. Only one," Jackie reported dutifully, his eyes riveted to the spyglass at present.

"Kyra, be ready to meet it!" Lieutenant Natarle said. "Remember. You are an Adept. Simply concentrate on what you want to do. The magick is in the Armor and in your very blood!" the Lieutenant scolded.

Kyra looked back at her aghast, his legs locking up as his mind went blank. Shaking out of the stupor, he practiced flapping the cuirass' wings according to his will. Memories flooded his mind as he prepared to step off, saber and tower shield raised.

"_At this time, you and I are the only ones capable of defending this ship," Sir Mwu had said._

"_We thought since you were helping, we should as well," Tolle had said happily. _

"_We are all in the same predicament anyways," Miriallia had agreed._

"Alright," Kyra said resolutely as he stepped off the rail into the air. "I shall try my best!"


	5. When Magick Goes Away

**V. WHEN MAGICK GOES AWAY**

"They are heading fast towards us from the south," Jackie called down frantically from the watch, hoping to spur them to action. _And fast!_

"Damnation!" Sir Mwu cursed. "Having divined our position, they are planning to block our way till they hath sunk us to the bottom!"

"Fire the cannons at the _Gamow _straight behind!" Lieutenant Natarle ordered her gunners, among whom Tolle was now stationed by Dalida.

"Aye," Tolle called back, unable to halt the feeling of excitement that had come over him. He had never fought in a battle at sea before, after all. Or indeed a battle of any kind save for the occasional skirmish here and there among friends. This would surely prove interesting.

* * *

From the south three Knights of the Order, arrayed in the distinctly painted enchanted suits of Armor stolen from the Alliance, sped towards the _Archangel__,_ using their magick to take flight, a feat only achieved in the stress of battle thus far by Adepts. Sir Athryn was the fastest of the four, Aejis' cuirass alchemically crafted with a pair of leathery wings with gave him superior control and speed.

"Three more enemies approach from the rear!" Jackie called down. "Tis those Knights!"

Captain Murrue scowled. "So they hath come then. Kyra, prepare for magickal combat. Cannons thirteen through twenty-four, fire!" she shouted out to the young man.

"The enemies are Duwel, Busdir and Blytz!" Jackie hurriedly explained as he studied them through his dangling crystal.

"What?" the Lieutenant spat in surprise, whipping her head around.

"They are already using the weapons they stole in battle?" Captain Murrue remarked in surprise.

* * *

Sir Athryn sped through the skies, the crimson Armor of Aejis glinting brightly in the light. Up ahead, he could see Kyra, hovering in the air arrayed in Stryke, a tower shield raised high in one arm and crossbow readied in the other whilst azure wings undulated behind him!

"Kyra!" Sir Athryn called out to him.

"That Armor!" Kyra exclaimed in surprise. "Athryn!"

_"Think only of protecting the ship and yourself," Sir Mwu had urged him.  
_

"'Protect', he said," Kyra repeated, gritting his teeth beneath the gleaming helm at the advance of his old friend.

* * *

"Sir Athryn hath already left the _Vesalius_," Sir Yzak explained to his compatriots. "We shall not fall behind!"

"Not to one like him," Sir Dyarka agreed, a proud smirk across his tanned face as he flexed his heavily weighted shoulders to relieve some of the tension, the massive armaments he was outfitted with slowing his fight the most of all.

* * *

"The enemy Knights are separating, spreading out and taking up flanking positions," Jackie announced to the crew.

"Attack the enemy now then," the Captain ordered.

"Cannons thirteen to eighteen," the Lieutenant shouted to Tolle and the others. "Fire!"

The air was filled with the deafening sound of cannonfire launching from the ship towards the enemy. Miriallia fought the urge to scream as she instinctively covered her ears at the deafening sound.

"Miri, it shall be alright," Tolle assured her, hastily loading another round in as many cannons as he could reach in time. Miriallia nodded, composing herself.

"Seven to twelve! Nineteen through twenty-four!" Natarle barked, driving them hard and expecting a corresponding blast on her exact mark.

* * *

Sir Athryn came towards Kyra slowly, one of his sabers drawn. Tentatively, Kyra readied his own, the sound of enchanted metal ringing in the air.

"Stop this Kyra!" Sir Athryn pleaded. "Stay thy blade! How can we be enemies? Why should we fight? You are also an Adept. Why stand against us?"

* * *

Sir Yzak flew in between the _Archangel _and the _Gamow_ and, outstretching his hand, cast a precise spell which magickally exploded the round of munitions meant for its hull before they had left the air. Tolle and Miriallia were thrown violently back from the rail, coughing profusely and covered in soot. They were alive, but jarred.

"Sir Dyarka and Sir Nycol, take the ship," Sir Yzak said. "I shall take care of that Knight with Sir Athryn."

"A good plan," Sir Nycol agreed, hurrying towards the enemy vessel.

Sir Dyarka spat in disgust, however, clearly displeased.

"No complaints, Sir Dyarka," Sir Yzak chided. "The ship itself is quite a trophy on its own, is it not?" he baited.

Sir Dyarka merely scowled beneath his beige helm, however, as he went to back up Sir Nycol.

* * *

"Release Lohengrin again!" Captain Murrue ordered.

"Aye!" Lieutenant Natarle replied, her men swinging the mighty enchanted cannon round and drawing its thick iron hatch open. Powerful bolts of lightning, stored deep in the ships innards, streaked out toward the enemy Knights.

The blast pierced straight through their company and, although they're movements were too fast to be directly impacted, even in their powerful enchanted Armor, they were momentarily tortured by the blistering heat of the attack which seemed latch onto their Armor and crawl over them to inflict greater torment as the bolts crackled and danced upon them like fire. Its bolts seemed to seek them out despire their agility, throwing them apart in a burst of air. It had proven an excellent device for thinning enemy ranks.

* * *

Seeing how close the battle had come, Kyra set off towards the _Archangel _to defend it, still unused to the peculiar movements to master flight. Sir Athryn, however, circled around and blocked his way, forcing him back with his shield, Aejis' leather wings extending to their full on both sides.

"Stop this Kyra!" Sir Athryn said angrily.

"Athryn!" Kyra protested, looking nervously past the crimson Knight at the besieged ship.

"Why are you with the Alliance of Earth?" Sir Athryn asked, ignoring him. "Why do you ally yourself with the Humans?"

"I am _not_ with the Alliance of Earth!" Kyra explained tersely, trying to rise higher above Sir Athryn, his sword grasped firmly. "But my friends are on that ship. They are _onboard _right now! And _you_! Why are you with the Zodiac? Why are you involved with the war at all?"

Sir Athryn looked away, unsure of what to say in response.

"'You once told me how much you hated the idea of war, did you not?" Kyra asked forcefully. "How could you attack Heliopolis?"

"Because Humans forged this thing," Sir Athryn replied finally.

"Heliopolis was _neutral_!" Kyra retorted, losing his temper.

Just then, however, Kyra sensed several crossbow bolts flying through the air towards him. Instinctively, he flew upwards, evading their deadly strikes only to see the Knight clad in Duwel coming towards him, loading another bolt.

"What are you waiting for, Sir Athryn?" Sir Yzak demanded gruffly.

"Sir Yzak?" Sir Athryn asked, confused by the interruption as he looked around to right himself.

"Duwel," Kyra muttered, using his shield to halt the approach of another bolt from Sir Yzak's enchanted crossbow.

* * *

"Sail at full speed and take evasive action!" the Captain of the _Archangel _ordered. "Do not let any of their party board this vessel or this fight will get very ugly _very_ fast!"

Sir Nycol flew up and down, in corkscrew pathways, avoiding the deadly bolts and cannonfire released from the ships decks. It was quite tiring and left few opportunities for offense.

Sir Dyarka meanwhile fired the enormous culverin extraordinary slung across his shoulder into the decks of the boat. The round shot blasted into the _Archangel_'s hull, breaking past its magickal wards in a shower of sparks. Water began to spew in, which dutiful crewmembers under the oversight of Romero and Kojiro set about to mend and cover frantically.

Meanwhile the _Gamow _finally turned its own aging cannons against the hull of the _Archangel _as well, shaking it violently under the strain of its taxed wards, hoping to repeat the crossfire tactic they had employed before but finish it this time.

Below deck, the commoners and other refugees from Heliopolis fell about from the force of the blows, several emitting terrified screams.

"What is happening?" Lady Fllay asked frantically as she clutched her head in fear, just wishing the awful shaking would stop.

* * *

"Are you trying to escape?" Sir Yzak questioned Kyra haughtily as the young Adept struggled to dodge and avoid his attacks, achieving few actual gains against his opponent.

Frustrated, Kyra took up his own crossbow and loaded a bolt. Aiming for the neck above the cuirass, he let it fly at Sir Yzak.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sir Nycol and Sir Dyarka had begun conjuring lightning and ice against the _Archangel_, showering it in glittering smoke, twisting the ample water and clouds which hung around them to their will. Their spells clouded the aim of its cannons and strained its already vexed wards. For his own safety, Jackie was forced to abandon the watch briefly and descend below the roof to avoid the magickal onslaught.

"Damnation! Their armaments are powerful," Sir Dyarka commented, loading another shot into his culverin. "We still cannot force our way on."

"I shall try from below the ship then," Sir Nycol suggested as he dove into the water to swim underneath. The spells cast upon the Armor along with its smooth craftsmanship, made it almost as simple to swim with as bare skin. "Keep me," he added.

"Sure!" Sir Dyarka agreed, smirking in bemusement at the young Knight's clever tactic.

* * *

"One of the enemy Knights has dove below the ship!" Jackie shouted to Natarle from halfway down the rigging.

"In the water?" the Lieutenant repeated. "How can that be?"

"Arnold, swing the ship hard. Everyone find something to grip onto," Captain Murrue ordered. "Drive them out into view."

* * *

Meanwhile on the main deck of the _Vesalius_, the watchman was informing the General that the forces of the enemy vessel appeared to consist of but a single Knight, the one from before. Captain Fredryck smiled confidently as he overheard.

"So this means that Sir Mwu still has yet to recover then," General Lord Rau mused in surprise.

"Perhaps we should not assume," Captain Fredryck suggested, despite himself.

The General simply smirked, however, thinking of the inevitable outcome of the battle. It was already over.

* * *

"Damnation!" Kyra cursed as his arrows continued to miss their marks.

"I hath never encountered a Knight from Earth able to fly with me... But still, your aim is horrid," Sir Yzak scoffed, raising one of his swords and striking at Kyra's helm.

Deflecting the attack with his tower shield, Kyra pushed Sir Yzak backward hard and used the force to swing behind him, hoping gain a strike, but Sir Yzak quickly mimicked the movement, rendering the gain useless.

_Well? What now Stryke? _he thought to himself.

* * *

Unbeknownst to all except for the Captain and Lieutenant Natarle, Sir Mwu, mounted atop his great gold-feathered beast, Moebyus, carefully flew towards the _Vesalius_ from high above, his armor battered but functional enough for his task so long as he kept out of their reach.

"Not yet," the Knight reminded himself patiently, patting the creature on the neck affectionately.

* * *

"The enemy warship is approaching," the watchman called down to Captain Fredryck. "It will soon be within range of _our_ cannons."

"Let us commence our attack as well then," the General commanded.

"Our Knights are pressed in combat around the vessel," Fredryck informed him. "Firing our main cannons would be—"

"I am not so foolish as to order an attack on our own warriors," the General assured him. "But they _will_ fire at us."

After a last suspicious look, the Captain relayed obediently, "Main cannons, fire at the enemy warship!"

* * *

Sir Yzak again slashed his blade once more while screaming at the top of his lungs, narrowly missing Kyra who continued, as yet unsuccessfully, firing arrows from his crossbow at the pale-clad Knight.

Breathing heavily from the exertion, Kyra could sense the enchantments on his Armor and weapons waning more he drew upon them*.

Sir Dyarka even joined in the battle now, sending a powerful blast from his culverin through the air toward Kyra's back.

* * *

"The _Vesalius _hath aimed their cannons at us!" Jackie announced, back to his position in the smouldering watch now that Kyra had engaged the three.

"Captain!" Lieutenant Natarle called toward the helm.

But the Captain made no reply, thinking over something hesitantly.

"Then I mustrelease Lohengrin again," the Lieutenant decided, turning away.

"Wait!" Captain Murrue protested finally. "Sir Mwu is there. We have to try to evade them for now.."

"Tis too dangerous!" Lieutenant Natarle protested in disbelief. "If we do not attack, we shall be sunk!"

The Captain slammed her fist down in frustration, uttering a primal groan.

"The _Gamow _is now coming round from the east!" Jackie shouted urgently, dismayed that his duty forced him to add further to their stress.

* * *

"Sir Yzak what are you and Sir Athryn wasting time for," Sir Dyarka demanded as he circled back, unable to understand why two of their elite Knights had not yet taken down this single Human opponent yet. "Cut him down already!"

"Sir Dyarka!" Sir Athryn cautioned nervously, gripped with indecision over his friend.

* * *

"Charge forwa-" General Lord Rau's order fell from his lips, suddenly interrupted by_ the strange feeling from before._

Captain Fredryck nodded, casting a puzzled look at the General but discerning his meaning.

"Our diviners hath scryed an enemy approaching the ship from above!" the watch shouted fearfully. "Tis moving very fast."

The Captain grunted, looking up. "What? How could they- Stern up, sixty degrees!" he barked fearfully.

But Sir Mwu already had his tome propped open and was recounting the words to the spell, a carefully retrieved munition from the _Vesalius _gripped firmly in hand. With Moebyus' descent through the air placing him deep in concentration, the Knight's face contorted as his azure eyes fell riveted to the page, its intricate sigils determining its nature, area of effect, and duration, an incredible feat of concentration for a Human in the midst of battle. With the ship's advance bringing it under the shadow of an ominous dark cloud, suddenly a blinding array of lightning fell upon its hull, overpowering its wards as it caught several areas aflame, Sir Mwu's spell pushing it just enough to influence its release. The crew, rocked violently by the surprise attack from the sky, was engulfed once more in smoke and the acrid smell of ozone, several thrown from the deck or caught afire.

"Several of our...wards hath vanished entirely!" an officer reported through a fit of coughing. "We are defenseless!"

"Watchman!" the Captain barked. "Where hath our attacker gone? Watchman!"

But the watchman made no reply.

"Dead, Captain!" another officer exclaimed upon investigating. "His body was completely burnt. He did not hath time make it below the roof."

"Destroy them!" Captain Fredryck shouted angrily, a rare display for a man of his kind.

"We hath lost most of our munition stores in the attack though," another officer replied, looking hopelessly over a burning mass of artillery

"Fire is spreading in the lower decks!" still another shouted as he ran past, headed below.

"Seal the remaining munition stores and patch any breaches!" the Captain ordered quickly, the frustration overwhelming at being caught so completely off guard. _What in the blazes were my diviners doing?_ his mind raged.

"Damned Mwu!" General Lord Rau sneered quietly. "Withdraw the ship, Captain! Inform the _Gamow_!"

* * *

"Sir Mwu has caught the _Vesalius _by surprise," Jackie informed Natarle. "They are retreating!"

All on deck sighed in relief at those words.

"Before we lose this chance, fire at the _Vesalius _in front! But tell Kyra to disengage from combat and return to the ship," Captain Murrue ordered.

"Lohengrin, shafts one and two," Lieutenant Natarle relayed. "Prepare to fire!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kyra, sweating profusely from the exertion, did his best to continue to dodge and evade the two Knights assailing him, whilst Sir Athryn merely looked on, unsure of what to do.

Suddenly, however, Sir Dyarka and Sir Yzak eased off, catching sight of the burning sign to retreat raised atop their ship.

"The _Vesalius _is damaged?" Sir Dyarka said in disbelief to Sir Yzak as he strained to see the devastation of the ship.

"It looks as if they are retreating," Sir Yzak spat in disgust.

"Damnation!" Sir Dyarka cursed just as he saw the onslaught of lightning streaking towards them from the _Archangel's _magickal cannon, Lohengrin, on its way towards the fleeing _Vessalius_.

* * *

"Tis another of those lights from the enemy ship, my lord!" an officer, taking the place of the former watchman, called down out of breath.

"Evade it!" the General ordered, using his energies to cast a quick blast of wind, causing the ship to reverse position immediately and narrowly miss the brunt of the ray but which set the left half ablaze anyways, slaying several crewmen and filling the air with blinding light.

_Let us see...how many discharge papers doth that make? _General Lord Rau wondered to himself as he took a deep breath._  
_

* * *

"Get Kyra back here now! The _Archangel _will make for Artemis with all haste!" the Captain ordered.

Lieutenant Natarle made haste to fill one of the ship's basins with the proper oil and quickly lit it, sending thick, colored smoke into the air, the sign to warriors in battle that retreat was in effect**.

"Kyra is presently pressed hard by three of those Knights!" Jackie explained in reply.

"Then let us sail to his aid!" the Captain ordered. "Otherwise, he will not be able to hold out against that company."

"I worry for Stryke's core though," the Lieutenant whispered to the Captain. "It hath been some time since its infusion."

"I know," Captain Murrue nodded. "What of Sir Mwu?"

* * *

"They are retreating?" Sir Yzak sneered. "Nay, they shall not escape! Tis just this one Knight!"

"Sir Yzak, tis an order!" Sir Athryn said sternly.

"Silence, coward!" Sir Yzak replied angrily as he continued his fight with Kyra, who felt dizzy from the constant circling and corkscrews.

Soon the young man found himself pressed between Sir Dyarka afore, narrowly missing the shots from the more precise arquebus he had switched to, and Sir Yzak behind, twin blades whirling in deadly arcs and wide slashes. Kyra, feeling completely spent, reached into his quiver to load another bolt but…_it was empty_!

"Damnation!" Kyra cursed weakly as he suddenly could feel Stryke's enchantments wear off, its Armor becoming dull and heavy; the core lodged within its cuirass now nothing more than an unremarkable crystal without its magick. He was falling through the air now, unable to draw the energy to maintain his flight any longer.

Sir Yzak laughed despite himself. "I hath you now!" he boasted as he came in, twin blades poised for a quick kill.

Sir Athryn could not suffer it any longer, however. Intercepting Sir Yzak and, he wrapt his Armored arms round Kyra, binding him in a firm hold, and carried him off away through the air with great haste.

* * *

"Kyra hath been captured by Aejis!" Jackie shouted down hurriedly, scrying them through the crystal so as not to lose sight. But they were moving so fast.

"Kyra!" Miriallia shouted after him, whirling her head around and straining her eyes to see. "What has happened to him?" she asked frantically.

"The magick hath gone away," Lieutenant Natarle explained cryptically, but her words were not understood.

* * *

"What are you doing, Sir Athryn?" Sir Yzak demanded, enraged at his prey's escape.

"_I_ am capturing this Armor!" Sir Athryn replied dryly, hoping his tone sounded convincing.

"We were ordered to destroy it!" Sir Yzak countered, trying to catch up with him. "Stop doing things of your own accord!"

"Tis better to capture it if we can!" Sir Athryn replied, ignoring him and flying fast towards the _Gamow_, followed by Sir Yzak, Sir Dyarka, and Sir Nycol who had rejoined them. "Retreat!" he called back over his shoulder.

"That bastard…" Sir Yzak muttered.

"Athryn, what are you trying to accomplish?" Kyra asked in a daze, bewildered by his sudden capture.

"I am bringing you with me," Sir Athrun replied firmly.

"You must jest!" Kyra protested, coming to his senses a bit. "I will _not_ go aboard a ship of the Zodiac!"

"You are an Adept!" Sir Athryn replied in frustration. "One of _us_."

"No," Kyra said. "I am not with the people who destroyed my island!"

"Put an end to your foolishness, Kyra!" Sir Athr_u_n scolded. "You _will_ come. Otherwise... Otherwise, I shall be forced to kill you."

"Athryn…" Kyra breathed, looking down sadly as his predicament set in.

"My mother died in the siege of Cancer," Sir Athryn explained, his voice soft. "The 'Bloody Winter'*** as they call it."

* * *

"Sir Mwu hath returned," Marshal Dalida informed Captain Murrue. "But he hath set down atop one of the ballistae on the roof, claiming he had a plan to rescue Kyra."

"What?" the Lieutenant said suspiciously.

"Bring us under then," the Captain ordered Arnold, placing her faith in the uncanny man who had proven himself several times now.

* * *

Sir Mwu, standing atop the watch with Jackie, carefully turned the massive Igelstellung's sight upon the Aejis. Making sure the sight was correct, he drew his sword and cut the rope, firing off a longspear which slammed into Sir Athryn's spaulder ere he could realize the danger; a treacherous enchanted shaft whose weight threw Aejis out of its flight. The crimson Knight struggled to hold onto Kyra through the pain as his vision blurred

"Boy!" Sir Mwu shouted up to Kyra from the _Archangel _beneath the party in a loud, bellowing voice.

"Sir Mwu!" Kyra exclaimed in relief.

"Another Knight?" Sir Dyarka muttered in confusion as he loaded his arquebus.

But Sir Mwu continued the onslaught, letting an arrow from his own longbow fly into Sir Athryn's helm, dislodging it from his head and leaving him quite vulnerable. Finally forced to let go of Kyra, the boy began falling freely, struggling use the azure wings to glide to safety.

Sir Mwu however, simply sent out Moebyus to swoop in and catch Kyra, who obeyed perfectly and returned the grateful boy back to the deck of the _Archangel_, safe and sound.

"Take this!" Sir Mwu told Kyra, handing him a fresh quiver along with the daggers Armure and Schneider, as the spent sword was useless against their enchanted Armor now. The massive cannon Agni lay sprawled out on the roof as well, Sir Mwu having fetched it for his own use it appeared, though he could not lift it without the strength of Stryke's vambraces. "Aejis is still behind you."

"Arnold, sail us away from here!" Captain Murrue ordered.

Kyra looked at the weapons warily. Visions of Tolle, Lady Fllay, Miriallia, Sai and Kuzzey flashed through his mind. "Understood," he said finally as he took them.

"Kyra!" Sir Athryn shouted from above.

Sir Nycol threw several of his daggers down at the pair, their deadly blades embedding deep into their wooden surroundings and even cutting through some of the rigging, whilst Sir Dearka released another blast from his culverin at the smoking roof overshadowing the main deck. Sir Yzak flew in fast, desperate to make it to Kyra and cut him down.

"I won't let you escape!" Sir Yzak shouted. Thinking better of his choice of weapon, however, he loaded his crossbow, fired a bolt and used his energies to force it to seek the heart of its intende victim.

"That arrow... !" Kyra said angrily, sensing the devious spell.

Reacting quickly, Sir Mwu loaded Agni and shot a round which shattered Duwel's left vambrace and spaulder, bludgeoning his arm and spewing blood downwind. Sir Yzak screamed in pain as the enchantment on the round burned and seared the wound. The heartseeking arrow, unguided by its master now, fell away unable to find its mark.

His mind clear once more, Kyra bounded into the air, firing off a succession of broadheads against the party of enemy Knights. This, combined with the rounds released by Sir Mwu from Agni and the _Archangel_'s ballistae tried the already hardpressed Knights further than they could hope to match now.

"Sir Yzak, Sir Dyarka!" Sir Athryn called to his compatriots. "Further attack is useless!"

"Sir Athryn is right," Sir Nycol agreed. "If this continues, our _own_ magick shall dissipate. And I, for one, do not wish to enchant this Armor with my blood. Do either of you?****

Sir Yzak clenched his teeth in anger as he too finally gave off the attack, flying away from the _Archangel_ battered and wounded.

Kyra stayed there for a few moments, hovering above the ship, arbalest raised and ready, sternly watching their retreat.

"The enemy Knights are retreating!" Sir Mwu and Jackie called out in unison. Casting a surprised glance at each other,they could not help but burst out laughing, so happy they had simply survived another brush with their formidable enemy.

* * *

Below the deck of the _Gamow_, Sir Yzak slammed Sir Athryn angrily against the wall, the wound in his shoulder hastily restored by the ship's healers. "You bastard!" he cursed. "What were you trying to accomplish back there?" he spat.

Sir Dyarka watched with approval, too tired to join in and slightly bemused. "It was a total failure," he said bitterly. "Because of _your_ insubordination."

When Sir Nycol descended the stairs, however, he was shocked to bear witness to this behavior and demanded, "What are you doing? This is no place! Please, stop this."

Turning toward Sir Nycol in a rage, Sir Yzak explained, "There were four of us! And still we were not able to bring the Humans down. Tis humiliating!"

"Even so, blaming Sir Athryn now will not change that, will it?" Sir Nycol countered, his typically gentle demeanor overcome by his care for his friend.

Sir Yzak gave a backward glare to the tawny eyed Knight and, with one last shove against the wall, released Sir Athryn and stormed up the stairs , followed by Sir Dyarka with a much calmer gait.

"Sir Athryn…" Sir Nicol began after a moment. "I too, think that it was very unlike you..."

"Will you just leave me alone for now, Sir Nycol," Sir Athryn interrupted in a steely voice as he proceeded to depart as well.

Sir Nycol said nothing in reply, nodding sadly, and merely let him go.

* * *

Below deck in the armory, Koijiro had busied himself with examining the damages to Sir Mwu's arms and armaments.

Kyra stood against the wall in one of the corners, still in the damaged Armor of Stryke.

"Hey, boy!" Koijiro called gruffly to Kyra. But the young Adept merely ignored him.

"What is the matter?" Sir Mwu asked as he entered the chamber.

"Well, he needs to take off that Armor so I can see if its intact," Koijiro explained.

Puzzled, Sir Mwu hurried over to Kyra whom he found softly shaking, the wall he was leaning against likely the only thing keeping him on his feet. "Kyra?" he called gently. Carefully removing the helm, the Knight saw Kyra's bruised face had tears streaming down it, mingled with the smeared blood from the blows to his lip and cheeks.

"Tis over now," Sir Mwu said, trying to comfort him as best he could. "Take this off already. You, me and the ship are safe at the moment, so well done. You won."

* * *

"Sai, you are such a fool!" Lady Fllay shouted as she ran up to him upon his arrival below deck, trying hard not to cry. "The ship was shaking so awfully and I was left all alone!"

Sai stammered, unsure of how to respond. But that was always his problem with Lady Fllay. Before he could offer a reply, however, she had stalked off indignantly.

Sai sighed, clenching his fist and cursing himself under his breath. Did she have a clue what he was just went through on deck?

* * *

As the _Archangel _picked up a steady wind, Miriallia took one of the trained gulls from the ship's stores, just as Marshall Dalida instructed***** her, and sent it with a letter requesting safe harbor on Artemis.

Half an hour later, the bird returned with a letter from the Eurasian fortress, approving their request but with the stipulation that they submit to an inspection from a ship they would send out to to meet them just outside the Barrier******.

* * *

General Lord Rau handed an unbound scroll to Captain Fredryck, obviously somewhat bitterly.

"Orders from the Council to return home?" the Captain repeated in disbelief. "But…we hath already come so far out."

"Tis likely about Heliopolis' destruction," the General began. "The Council must be very busy at present. But I suppose there is nothing we can do. Let the _Gamow _continue the pursuit."

"Aye," Captain Fredryck replied.

"Order Sir Athryn to return with us as well," the General added. "Once we mend the ship as best we can, we shall set sail for..._home_.'"

That last word sounded just a bit forced, however, Captain Fredryck thought to himself

* * *

After a bout of restless sleep, Kyra emerged from his cot only to be greeted by Sir Mwu.

Bleary-eyed, Kyra scarcely understood what was happening as the burly Knight grabbed his arm and pressed a scrap of wet parchment against it, holding it firmly for several heartbeats.

"What are you doing?" Kyra demanded, finally wrenching his arm away. Looking at the skin on his underside, he could a see a curious design painted upon it in dark ink***********. His tired eyes returned to Sir Mwu, his mouth slightly agape in puzzlement.

"Listen," Sir Mwu said furtively, putting his arm around the lad. "A magickal sigil hath been engraved onto Stryke so that for the time being no other but you will be able to harness its power."

Kyra looked at the burly Knight wearily, confused by the statement.

"It looks like this," Sir Mwu added, pointing to the symbol now on Kyra's arm.

The young man blinked in surprise, still confused.

* * *

Within the hour, the ship from Artemis emerged from behind the Barrier to meet the _Archangel_. General Gerard himself of the Federation of Eurasia came aboard, looking grim and wan. He was greeted by Captain Murrue and, of course, Lieutenant Natarle.

Captain Murrue led, eager to convery her gratitude. "Thank you for receiving our ship, Ally" she said with a broad smile as she gave a firm salute in the traditional manner of the Alliance.

* * *

After the satisfactory examination, the _Archangel _was finally granted leave to enter and the Barrier was dispelled for the moment to allow this. Artemis itself was well fortified, with watchtowers, minarets and keeps, well staffed with soldiers and supplied with stores of food, drugs, and munitions to survive long periods of time cut off from outside aid. Almost completely self-sufficient, in fact. Its famed Great Barrier had been erected there decades ago when Adepts and Humans worked side by side creating many such marvels of magickal wonder. Now all the Humans had to do was keep up the necessary rites to maintain it and the benefits of the shield were theirs.

As Lady Fllay and Miriallia gazed excitedly at its features from the deck, Sai came up and joined them. Hoping to smooth things over with the Lady after his earlier blunder, Sai struck up a conversation, explaing, "Tis called the Great Barrier of Artemis. An impregnable defense."

"That sounds lovely," Lady Fllay remarked. "So I suppose we are safe now, then?"

"Yes," Sai agreed, smiling at her recovered tone.

* * *

As the ship came into the main bay and the anchor was lowered, they were met by scores of armed Eurasian soldiers at the harbor who stood ready to secure the ship.

"General!" Captain Murrue protested, horrified by the sudden turn.

"Please remain silent, _Ally_," General Gerard replied knowingly.

All the Captain could do was look down in suppressed rage, knowing all too well what this meant.

* * *

**APPENDIX V**

***Due to the unrenewable nature of magick, spells of enchantment would have to be periodically refreshed in order to maintain a given item's magickal abilities. This was particularly true of items used in strenuous situations such as combat, like a gemstone core, as in this case.  
**

****Among the Humans in the Sea War, the accepted sign for retreat was burning special colored smokes from a ship, signaling to anyone engaged in combat abroad to return as soon as possible.**

*****The Tower of Cancer was the prime agricultural producer of the Plants, one of their few sources of food that did not have to be imported from allied nations in Earth. In Winter of the Seventieth Year of the Era of Magick, the warship **_**Roosevelt**_**, covertly loaded with enchanted poisoned explosives by authorities within the Alliance of Earth, left Ptolemaeus in Moon, headed for the Isles of Cancer for a "show of force." During the voyage, the Estates of Atlantica authorized the **_**Roosevelt **_**to use the force it was intended merely to show and during the fierce battle between the Zodiacs' warships and the _Roosevelt_ and its escorts, enchanted poisoned explosives were catapulted from the ship and exploded within Cancer. The blasts engulfed much of the island in flame and the ensuing poisonous cloud suffocated the men, women, and children trapped inside the Tower. This act of mass murder became known as the "Bloody Winter" and "Remember Cancer" became one of the rallying cries of the pro-war Adepts.**

******In desperate situations when a necessary item was left unenchanted, an Adept could afford to maintain its enchantment by drawing the necessary magick from his or her own self, often through bloodletting, as unlike a Human they possessed far more abundant energy to do so. This was dangerous, however, and, if prolonged, could lead to fatigue or serious injury.**

*******Information between Human ships and fortifications was often exchanged by using trained birds to carry letters of importance so as to not waste magick on spells of communication. For added security, these letters were often encrypted via ciphers known only to both vessels.  
**

********The Great Barrier of Artemis was an impregnable magickal barrier which, using a unique combination of abjuring spells, served to protect the island-fortress from unwanted entry.**

*********Sigils are complex combinations of several specific geometric figures which were developed as a coded shorthand by Human practitioners of the magick arts to be a sort of instruction set for magickal processes, such as duration and area of effect, often paired with foci related to the target or desired effect. Magick would be channeled and then applied to a given objective through these sigils to avoid the dangers of losing concentration. Before the formation of the Alliance of Earth, different estates used a bewildering assortment of different sigils, but afterwords, they began to become more uniform. Sigils were much less common in the Plants, whose warriors were well trained to be able to determine such things simply in their minds without the need to resort to aids, although still utilized on ceremonial occasions as a nod to their past.  
**


	6. The Vanishing Knight

**VI. THE VANISHING KNIGHT  
**

The Eurasian fortress of Artemis was built on a frontier island in the outlying waters of Earth, under the near constant protection of its powerful magickal barrier, called "the Great" by leading magicians and sorcerers across the world. For decades, it had proven to be an impregnable fortress, one of the few such structures built before the war to hath still survived its early ravages.

The crew of the _Archangel_, anchored inside this impressive harbor, stood helplessly by as several companies of Eurasian troops, armed with spears and crossbows, boarded their vessel, securing the crew and their armaments.

Soldiers, sailors and commoners alike were rounded up and herded below deck, amidst muted protests and disgruntled scowls.

"Alright, remember to keep your hands where we can see them. Make your way _slowly_!" a Eurasian Marshal instructed, crossbow raised, sword at the ready.

"Marshal Vidanc," Lieutenant Natarle began uncertainly, choosing her words carefully lest the situation turn even more dire. "Could you explain what this about?"

"We hath been ordered to secure the ship's helm and its arms. Tis simply a matter of precaution," the Marshal replied stoically.

"Secure?" Lieutenant Natarle repeated angrily, knowing full well what that implied. "But, this is—"

A guard unsheathed his sword menacingly, interrupting the Lieutenant's question.

"Your ship is not recognized by our forces," the Marshal explained. "Considering the situation, ye were granted leave to enter the port, but, unfortunately, we cannot be certain of your true allegiance just yet."

The Lieutenant spat in disgust.

"This is a _fortress_," the Marshal continued, ignoring her disrespect. "Surely you can understand that our highest priority is the security of our people."

Captain Murrue simply stared down at the floor bitterly, saying nothing as she inwardly blamed herself for their poor judgment.

"Well then, would the commanding officers of the ship be so kind as to please follow me?" Marshal Vidanc asked. Except it was not a request, and they all knew it. "We shall inform you of the situation in a more _private _venue."

_Of that I am sure... _the Captain thought bitterly.

At that, the Eurasian Marshal led Captain Murrue and her Lieutenant back up through the _Archangel_, escorted by his armed company. Up ahead they were met by Sir Mwu, being prodded along by a sword held loosely against his back. Seeing their eyes dart to the fresh bruise above his escort's left eye, Sir Mwu merely smiled guiltily.

_Worth a try..._

* * *

In the mess hall, most of the commoners and volunteers were seated nervously in huddles along the tables when suddenly Koijiro, the boatswain, and his men were pushed into the chamber, arms raised in the air, escorted by several Eurasians. They were followed by Marshal Dalida, Arnold, Romero, and Jackie.

"What _ARE_ you doing?" the artisan asked indignantly. "This is foolishness!"

"Damnation," Arnold muttered under his breath, shaking his head.

* * *

"So _that_ is the great military secret of the Estates," a man remarked in admiration to one of his subordinates. It was General Gerard of the House of Garcia, commander of the fortress at Artemis. He sat at the summit of a high tower, overlooking the harbor below through a vaulting window. Studying the beautiful craftsmanship of the _Archangel_. he could not help but wonder whether the ship's invisible qualities were as magnificent. "They hid her quite well."

"It seems that the rumors of a new Atlantican warship on Heliopolis were true after all then," the officer agreed.

"We shall be sure to let them take a long rest here," General Gerard mused with a conniving smile.

Just then there was a firm rap on the door. "Excuse me, General," a voice called in. "I hath brought the ship's three highest ranking officers here."

"Enter," the General replied.

Captain Murrue, Lieutenant Natarle and Sir Mwu strode in with a twinge of uncertainty, followed closely by Marshal Vidanc.

General Gerard stood to his feet, spreading his arms in friendship. "Welcome to Artemis," he announced with feigned warmth.

* * *

"I had thought Eurasia to be our ally," Sai whispered furtively to one of the officers in the mess hall. "What have they against Atlantica?"

"Tis not the problem," the soldier replied.

"The problem is that we hath not a proper way to identify ourselves to them," Romero explained in exasperation. "This ship was built in _secret_. Tis not yet on any official register."

"Is that truly so important?" Tolle asked.

"Something like that," Jackie replied quickly.

"The true problem lies elsewhere though," Koijiro said with suspicion, his tone falling to an even more hushed level.

Arnold's eyes narrowed as he kept his gaze set forward. "Indeed," he agreed, catching his meaning.

Kyra sighed and snuck a glance toward Lady Fllay who just sat there nervously, watching the proceedings in confusion.

* * *

"Lieutenant Murrue, Sir Mwu and Marshal Natarle," the General said, reading their papers of allegiance aloud. "Having found no evidence of deceptive magick, it appears ye are indeed officers from the Estates of Atlantica as ye claim."

"Tis Lieutenant Natarle now," Captain Murrue corrected, drawing a surprised glance from Natarle at her boldness. The Captain, however, merely nodded. "And I am now acting Captain of the _Archangel_."

"I see, I see," General Gerard nodded, suppressing a chuckle. "Well congratulations on your promotions then."

"I apologize for taking your time," Sir Mwu addressed General Gerard, silencing the two women with a furtive wave of his hand.

"Tis nothing," the General replied graciously, hands folded. "Your glorious name hath reached my ears as well, 'Hero of Endymion.' I also took part in the Battle of Grimaldi you know."

Sir Mwu nodded thoughtfully. "In Admiral Villard's fleet?"

"That is correct," General Gerard confirmed. "Whilst on the verge of losing the battle, we were awed and inspired by your valor in slaying twenty Adept Knights, despite the superiority of their combined enchanted armaments, something hitherto never performed."

"Thank you very much," Sir Mwu said cautiously.

"But I never expected you to appear onboard _that_ ship," the General said, his expression darkening as he pointed towards the _Archangel _in the harbor below.

"Unfortunately," the Knight began carefully. "I am unable to reveal the details of my presence here as it is a secret mission."

"I see," the General said, smirking at the tactic. "Nonetheless, it would be extremely difficult to supply you in full immediately."

"We _must_ make haste for Moon," the Captain spoke up, applying a bit more pressure. "We are still being pursued by the Order of the Zodiac."

"The Zodiac?" General Gerard remarked with surprise, uncovering a crystal resting upon the desk which had till now been covered by a dark cloth. Placing his hands upon its smooth surface, he closed his eyes and muttered an indiscernible incantation. In a moment, within its depths appeared images of the _Gamow_ loitering outside Artemis. The General lifted the stone up high so all could see.

"The _Gamow_!" Lieutenant Natarle said in surprise.

"As you can see," General Gerard indicated confidently. "They are wandering around outside the Barrier. They hath been there for a while now. Even if you were fully stocked now, you could not leave immediately in any case."

"_We_ are what they are after," Sir Mwu replied sternly. "Tarrying like this may even bring danger upon Artemis."

The Eurasian General laughed heartily. "Danger to Artemis? They cannot possibly reach us here. Take my word for it, they will depart eventually. Tis always so."

"But General, they—" Sir Mwu protested.

The General silenced him with a wave of his hand. "Regardless, my desire is for you to take a good rest. You are weary from a tiring journey, I can tell, so I shall hath rooms prepared for you. Once they depart from the region, we shall send word to Moon of your coming."

"Is Artemis truly so secure?" Sir Mwu asked doubtfully.

"Like a mother's embrace," the General replied, his eyes gleaming.

_A mother snake_, the Lieutenant thought to herself.

* * *

In the mess hall, commoners, volunteers, and soldiers alike reclined in silence, weary and hungry from the understocked voyage.

"How long do you suppose this situation will last?" Jackie asked no one in particular.

"I know not," Marshal Dalida replied. "And until the Captain and the others hath returned, we cannot be certain of anything."

"And we cannot fight against our own allies," Romero added. "Like all unions, the Alliance hath not always been the happiest of arrangements. There is still much confusion from time to time concerning the purpose of war and even outright rivalry inside the Alliance. But say what you will, it hath served to keep our respective economies strong through the crisis*****."

Kyra stared down at his food, uninterested in their conversation, as memories of his last battle with the Knights of the _Gamow_ and the _Vesalius_ ran through his mind.

* * *

Inside a guarded chamber, Captain Murrue and Lieutenant Natarle paced about the room, trying to come to terms with their predicament in order to reach a well reasoned conclusion. Sir Mwu merely leaned against the wall, regarding the two with slight amusement as he inhaled a few bouts from his pipe to calm his nerves.

"Even though we _are_ from a secret vessel, the way we are being treated is simply tactless!" Lieutenant Natarle said angrily as she stamped her foot impatiently.

"Well, there is nothing that can be done," Sir Mwu said resignedly. "They hath no intention of letting us back aboard the ship now."

The Lieutenant stopped in surprise, turning toward the Knight in wonder.

"What _I_ worry about is their belief that Artemis is completely impregnable," Sir Mwu confessed.

* * *

Outside the Great Barrier, the _Gamow _floated upon the sea, circling around it as its diviners scryed for a weakness. So far their efforts had been in vain. Below deck, Captain Zelyman was discussing various strategies with the Knights for how to penetrate the island, as they studied various maps of its surrounding environs.

"Our spells cannot pass through the barrier. And our cannons hath not the range to reach the fortress from here," the Captain explained with a laboured sigh as he crossed his arms wearily. He had been staring at the same problem for several hours without any viable solutions and it was beginning to take its toll. "And of course, the same applies to their forces," he added, searching for any advantage such a limitation could afford them.

"So that is why they are not attacking us then," Sir Dyarka said, having wondered about the stalemate. "Seems foolish."

"However," the Captain continued. "For defense, tis quite formidable. Our armies hath come here before, but have yet to plan a successful siege. In the end, the official orders are to simply ignore it."

"How can those Humans sustain something like that though?" Sir Yzak asked, well recovered from the last encounter with the _Archangel_.

"We hath determined that an unusually large well of magickal energies is native to the island," the Captain replied. "Although the exact nature and source of this abundance is a closely guarded secret. This certainly is a troublesome turn of events for us."

"So what shall we do?" Sir Dyarka mocked. "Wait for them to emerge?"

"Stop your needless jesting," Sir Yzak scolded. "Or do you wish to report to the General that you were unable to carry out your duty when he returns? That would be an utter disgrace!"

Sir Dyarka looked down, falling silent at the prospect of such humiliation. He looked to the side to observe Sir Nycol seemingly ignoring their banter, intensely studying the maps and scrolls laid out upon the table as if he were pondering an idea.

"Is the Barrier _always_ cast?" Sir Nicol asked absently.

"No," Captain Zelyman replied. "They do not raise it until enemies are sighted. But even if we pretended to leave and then sped near enough to turn our cannons on them, they would hath the spell cast before we could conduct a successful attack. They keep it that well prepared."

"My Armor," Sir Nycol suggested excitedly, brushing a mossy strand of hair from his eyes. "Blytz may prove quite useful tonight!"

All in the room looked toward the tawny-eyed Knight with surprise, oblivious as to his meaning.

"Besides its invulnerability to conventional armaments," Sir Nycol explained with obvious pride. "It has another, quite unique, enchantment."

* * *

In the recesses of the large scrying fixture within his tower, General Gerard observed the _Gamow _begin to sail away in defeat. A chuckle escaped his throat at the familiar sight.

_They always do..._

Just then his Lieutenant strode through the door, bringing his report.

"How are things, Lieutenant Raiz?" the General inquired.

"Well, the inspection of the ship is proceeding quite well," the Lieutenant explained. "But, regarding the enchanted Armor onboard…" his voice trailed off.

"What is it?" the General asked with concern.

"It appears a spell hath been cast upon it that our sorcerers hath been hitherto unable to discern or dispel," Lieutenant Raiz confessed with slight embarrassment. "Tis preventing us from working with it at all."

The General ground his teeth together in anger. _Of course they would take such a precaution..._

"At present, all our best artisans are trying their best to unseal it, however," Lieutenant Raiz offered quickly, backing away from the General.

* * *

In the armory of the _Gamow_, Sir Nycol's squires were hurriedly arraying him in the enchanted Armor of Blytz, discerning the strength of its spells. All was well for now, they assured him.

"I shall just have to run the gambit and hope that I succeed," Sir Nycol said to himself.

"The Alliance certainly knows how to craft some..._unique_ works," Sir Dyarka remarked to his friend and comrade, Sir Yzak, who stood by scowling.

"Fits Sir Nycol perfectly," the disagreeable Knight replied deviously. "Forged for a coward."

* * *

General Gerard, accompanied by Lieutenant Raiz, stormed into the mess hall of the _Archangel_, escorted by yet another armed contingent of spear and bowmen. Upon entering, he scoured the tables of the refugees and officers assembled there, his face grim to behold.

"Where are the artisans for this ship and the Knight who hath charge of the enchanted Armor?" he asked.

Kyra shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"The Knight and the artisans!" Lieutenant Raiz repeated gruffly. "Surely ye are here!"

Kyra began to rise, but was quickly pushed back down by the strong arms of Koijiro, himself the chief artisan for the _Archangel_.

Arnold, the helmsman, rose from his seat and strode over to the Eurasian General and his group who regarded him expectantly. "Why are you asking us?" he demanded.

Lieutenant Raiz grabbed him by the collar roughly. "What was that?" he hissed.

"Is it because the Captain and were not asked?" Arnold continued, holding his ground. "Or because they refused to answer?"

Kyra's eyes widened as he remembered Sir Mwu's words:

_"I hath engraved a sigil upon Stryke so that none but you may harness its power."_

"So ye are the greatest Atlantica can offer?" General Gerard spat mockingly. "Chosen for the secret mission of—"

"-What are your plans concerning Stryke?" Arnold interrupted pointedly.

"Nothing truly," General Gerard replied innocently. "Tis just that fate hath granted us the opportunity to examine it before its dissemination in the wider Alliance. Tis only fair that such advancements be shared between allies."

"Where is the Knight!" Lieutenant Raiz again demanded, losing his patience as he looked around at the faces seated at the tables sternly.

"Tis Sir Mwu," Koijiro spoke up. "If there is something you wish to know about it, ye must ask him."

"We too were watching the recent battle," General Gerard countered, his eyes like ice. "I fully understand that the only one who could hath conducted such a smooth surprise attack on a Zodiac warship is him. And he was arrayed differently." Growing impatient, he looked around and grabbed Miriallia's arm roughly at random, wrenching her up from the table.

Tolle stood angrily to his feet. "Miriallia!" he exclaimed.

Kyra again tried to stand, now seething with rage at the course things had taken, but was again forced down by Koijiro.

"I do not suppose a young girl could wield such weapons," the General menaced. "But as this ship's Captain is also a woman, perhaps a more _private _interrogation is called for…" A threatening grin spread across his aging features as he increased the pressure.

Miriallia screamed as he tightened his grip on her arm even more painfully.

Finally, Kyra could stand it no longer and shouted, "Stop it! This is cowardly!"

Koijiro again tried to silence the boy, but this time Kyra shrugged him off roughly. "_I_ was the one fighting!" he confessed, pushing his way to his feet.

* * *

On the shores of Artemis, a company of wizards stood surveying and scrying the seas around the fortress, wearing pressed tunics that billowed around them in the coastal winds.

"Well, there are no enemies left in the area," one of the divinators remarked to his fellows, letting go of the crystal that hung about his neck wearily.

"Yes," another agreed. "That should suffice."

"Let us dispel the Barrier for now then," the first wizard, obviously the Master of the proceedings, ordered.

Forming a large circle and, clasping hands, the Eurasian spellcasters began their chant, ritually dowsing a great fire which roared betwixt them, consuming a large heap of rare fauna******, reading from the old worn scrolls that detailed the secret rituals to raise and dispel the Great Barrier. Twas not a terribly lengthy process and it served to conserve their magick*******, making their resources available for other purposes on the island.

* * *

On the deck of the _Gamow_, Sir Nycol, arrayed in the Armor of Blytz, its plates dark as jet in the night air, magickally ascended from the ship into the air. Speaking the words detailed in the scroll that had been seized with the Armor itself, the crew witnessed its black hue fade from view, magickally hidden from even their powerful enchanted sight. Setting his mind towards the Eurasian fortress, he sped off towards its shore with all haste.

_I won't be able to maintain this spell when the fighting starts..._ Sir Nycol reminded himself. Plant artisans would no doubt be able to work with the crude magick to devise a superior spell.

* * *

Releasing Miriallia to the floor, who curled up near Tolle clutching her arm painfully, General Gerard strode over to Kyra and stood before him imposingly whilst the others, including Sai, Tolle and Lady Fllay, looked on in fear for him, unsure of what would happen. "I suppose you are just trying to protect her," the General began as he looked the boy over carefully. "As it is not something a brat like you could possibly wield. Stop this foolishness and tell me what I want to know!" he demanded gruffly, throwing a punch toward the young Adept, who deftly dodged the blow, grabbing his arm up to near the shoulder, and flung him to the ground painfully in one motion.

"You hath no right to strike me!" Kyra said angrily.

"General!" Lieutenant Raiz shouted, his guards running towards the man.

"What are you people trying to do?" Kyra demanded, readying himself for the next assault.

"Kyra, stop it!" Koijiro pleaded, grabbing the boy's arm. "Do not resist! For your own sake!"

"_You_!" Lieutenant Raiz seethed, raising his fist to finish what the General had started.

"Please stop this!" Sai pleaded, getting up to stand in the way.

The Lieutenant angrily punched the young artisan aside hard, knocking him into Tolle and Lady Fllay.

"Stop it!" Lady Fllay pleaded at the Lieutenant as she cradled Sai's head gently upon her legs . "Kyra is telling you the truth!" she exclaimed, only wanting to spare the others further harm.

"Lady Fllay…" Tolle tried to warn her furtively amidst Koijiro's frantic signs to cease.

The Eurasian guards cast a suspicious glance his way, however, causing him to feign a fit of coughing, smiling sheepishly as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Enough woman!" Lieutenant Raiz dismissed her impatiently.

"Tis not a lie!" the fiery Lady Fllay continued, ignoring his commands. "Because he is an Adept."

At that, the Lieutenant's face clouded over with fear and he turned back toward the boy slowly, his heart pounding within his chest.

Koijiro took his hand to his forehead in frustration as a deep sigh escaped his chest.

The General meanwhile rose painfully to his feet, testing his shoulder carefully. "Adept?" he remarked in disbelief.

And so, amidst the clamorous protests of his friends, Kyra was seized by General Gerard's guards and led out of the hall under duress, followed warily by the General and his Lieutenant, to the erupting protests of the entire throng, kept in their seats only by the concerted efforts of the bewildered Eurasian guards.

* * *

"Why did you tell them that?" Tolle asked the Lady in confusion.

"Tis the truth!" Lady Fllay replied, indignant.

"But did you not think about what could happen to Kyra?" Tolle replied, exasperated.

"Kyra is one of us and this is an Allied fortress," Lady Fllay retorted, not catching his meaning.

"Who do think the Alliance to be fighting against?" Tolle demanded, now feeling angry at the Lady's ignorance for endangering his friend.

* * *

"So I simply need to unseal the spell cast upon the Armor?" Kyra asked the General carefully as he was led into the armory, faced by the assembled pieces of Stryke. From the way they had been strewn about on the table it was obvious they had been plied and tampered with previously by the Eurasian force.

"For now," General Gerard replied smugly. "But you should be able to do _much_ more later."

Kyra turned to regard them with deepening suspicion. "Such as?" he asked warily.

"Well, you could study this and craft a similar one, could you not?" the General asked greedily. "Or devise magickal engines capable of contending _against_ this Armor. With the League, who knows what marvels you might devise for the good people of Earth."

"I am merely an apprentice and a commoner at that," Kyra countered. "I am not a Knight, nor hath I pledged myself to the Alliance. There is no reason for me to do such things!"

"But you are a traitor to the Adepts," the General replied darkly.

Kyra's amethyst eyes widened as a gasp escaped his throat. "Traitor?" he repeated in disbelief. Brief images of his childhood friend Athryn flooded his mind.

"I know not the reason," the General continued. "But you have betrayed your kind. "

"No, I—" Kyra began weakly, shaking his head profusely.

"Though tis rare for an Adept to fight for the Alliance to be sure," General Gerard continued, ignoring him. "There is nothing to fear; you shall be forgiven and protected in Eurasia."

_Forgiven...for my birth? _Kyra's mind raced in confusion.

* * *

As the rocky shores of Artemis came within Sir Nycol's sight, he readied Triskeros, his enchanted ribauldequin, a terrible weapon never before crafted to such a manageable size. Soon the outlying towers, in which were quartered the Eurasian wizards who tended the Barrier, came into view. They were vulnerable now, undefended against an invisible foe from above.

Sir Nycol began to concentrate, his eyes rolling back into his head as he disturbed the island's foundations with a magickal quake, determining its intensity and reach with incredible speed. Once he had summoned such a tumult, he rent the ground beneath the nearest tower. With a great clamor it collapsed into splint wood and broken stone, leaving its foundations piled with dust ridden bodies.

* * *

Kyra strode over to Stryke and pressed his hands against the sigil engraved upon its plate, concentrating deeply. The General's guards stood grim and square-jawed about him on all sides, swords drawn and ready for any misuse of his powers.

The General smiled confidently.

_Soon the League will no longer lag behind Atlantica's enchanted arms industry. When my Lords witness the new power of our forces, I shall be awarded my own fief for sure..._

It was then that they heard a loud crash as a wave of water smashed against the hull of the ship, however, shaking the floor beneath their feet.

"What is that?" Lieutenant Raiz demanded as the craft rocked back and forth.

But before anyone could guess, another fell, just as before. And then another and another-the deafening sounds echoing through the shallow waves of the central bay where the ship was docked, the crumbling pieces of the besieged guard towers the source of the disturbance as they fell into the bay.

Now the whole ship was shaking violently in the churning water, everyone onboard feeling the tremors.

"What is happening?" General Gerard shouted angrily as he struggled to stand, losing his balance.

"The last report from the coast guard said the area was clear!" Lieutenant Raiz replied defensively raising his hands in disarray. "I know not!"

"But these feel like quakes!" the General spat. "Tis impossible!"

Kyra, however, could immediately sense the magickal nature of the tumult. "This…" he muttered knowingly.

"It might be a ranged attack! Some new diabolatry the Zodiac hath devised!" another officer ventured. "We need to raise the Barrier!"

"Who took the Barrier down?" the General demanded furiously, stomping his foot.

Before anyone could take responsibility, however, another officer came rushing into the armory. "General! We hath spotted an unknown enemy in the skies above the island! The fiend hath razed the Wizard's Quarters! "

"What?" the General exclaimed in disbelief. "But...no enemies were sighted! This is-" he stammered, his face livid, unable to even utter the words.

"The Barrier hath fallen!" the officers began to wail hopelessly. "We are under attack!"

* * *

"What is that?" one of the guards stationed at the entrance to the mess hall asked no one in particular.

Making use of the situation, however, Arnold strode over to him. "You mean to tell us you know not? Then no matter how I consider it, this is an attack!" And with those words, he forced the distracted guard out of the way and took off running down the corridor, followed by shouts of protest as his boots pounded after the escaped officer.

The remaining pair of guards drew their swords to aid in the pursuit but were quickly subdued by Jackie, Romero, Dalida, Tolle and Sai who easily overcame them before they could depart. Leaving their bodies in the corner, they followed after Arnold, running down the corridor. At length, their pursuit took them up to the deck where they assumed their various stations: Arnold at the helm, Jackie and Sai on watch, Tolle and Miriallia at the cannons and Romero and Marshal Dalida standing guard for the moment, waiting near the ship's cabinet of enchanted stores in case the need arose for a spell to be cast.

* * *

Meanwhile Captain Murrue, Lieutenant Natarle, and Sir Mwu stood in their sparsely furnished chamber looking around in bewilderment as they wondered at the commotion.

"We are under attack!" Sir Mwu announced in frustration, his former doubts confirmed though without much satisfaction. "Start shouting," he whispered to the Captain and Lieutenant. "It should cause them open the door."

Captain Murrue looked at the Knight doubtfully but nonetheless screamed in her most dramatic voice, "Help me, I am dying!"

"Please open it!" Sir Mwu added.

"Hurry!" Captain Murrue pressed.

Lieutenant Natarle simply stood by, feeling quite awkward and unsure of what to do.

Sir Mwu took up position beside the door so that when the guard finally opened it to find out what the commotion was all about, he was quickly disabled with a swift strike to the neck. Followed by a second guard, he too also was felled, this time by a well placed blow to the chest, knocking the breath from him as he collapsed to the floor in pain.

"Hurry!" Sir Mwu said to the officers, as he motioned for them to follow after him.

"Definitely!" the Captain agreed. "I do not wish to perish along with Artemis!" She uttered the name as if it had a foul taste.

And so the three took off as fast they could down the twisting corridors of the massive peak which towered over the island.

* * *

Though the archer corps of the fortress attempted to raise an emergency defense against Sir Nycol, they proved too surprised to foment an effective resistance. Not to mention the fact that their weapons were no match for the stolen enchanted armaments.

Satisfied with having infiltrated beyond the threshold and sensing the higher concentration of enemy fire being directed his way, Sir Nycol dispelled the veil from his Armor, appearing as a menacing dark figure gleaming in the night sky to the awe struck soldiers below, reapplying Blytz formidable wards.

And so as each one arose to slay him, they were just as quickly waylaid by Triskeros, whose multiple bored shafts could shred through a whole mass of men at once.

* * *

"The Barrier hath failed?" General Gerard raved, his mind clearly beginning to break from the strain. "That is impossible!"

Just then, Kyra finished the spell that he had been, unbeknownst to his captors who knew too little of the higher magicks to be suspicious, preparing in his mind till now. It stopped the passage of time for those in the chamber except the caster, leaving them standing completely still, some in the middle of their sentences as even the moisture from their breath froze in the air. Kyra knew he could not hold it for long with only his spirit from which to draw the energy and such hasty preparation at that, so he kicked the guard beside him out of his way and, using the time now afforded him by the ingenuitive spell, began quickly putting on the plates of Stryke, readying himself for the inevitable conflict ahead.

When the spell wore off, General Gerard was horrified to see Kyra standing before him clad in Stryke, now fully armed. "You!" he shouted angrily, struggling to comprehend what had occurred. "You tricked us!" he hissed.

"We are under attack are we not?" Kyra replied. "Let us not waste time then." Grabbing Schwert Gewehr, the broadsword, and stuffing Midas Messer, a wicked looking boomerang, into the pouch on his belt, he ran out to the balcony which jutted out from the armory and found Sir Nycol, arrayed in Blitz, in the air across the harbor.

"_There_ he is!" Sir Nycol said as he dove down across the waves toward Kyra. "This time for sure!" he boasted as he conjured three deadly sharp shafts of ice from the water below, sending them streaking towards Kyra, sped by the wind.

Reacting fast, however, the boy rent them into shards with a deft throw of Midas Messer.

"Damnation, even in a place like this?" Kyra cursed. Readying Schwert Gewehr as he tightened his grip round its pommel, he lunged for the jet Knight.

* * *

With the Great Barrier now dispelled for good, the _Gamow _had resumed its course for Artemis, ready to close in and escalate the attack to ensure the _Archangel _did not escape from their grasp again.

Sir Yzak, clad in Duwel, and Sir Dyarka, clad in Busdir, vaulted forth from the deck to aid Sir Nycol with the assault and finish their mission.

"Let us destroy that fortress once and for all since we are here!" Sir Dyarka said eagerly as he sped through the air towards the harbor, the massive culverin hanging firmly from his grasp, while his arquebus and crossbow hybrid was slung across his back until needed.

* * *

Quickly ascending the ladder to the main deck of the _Archangel_, Captain Murrue and Lieutenant Natarle hurriedly assumed their positions alongside the others.

Sir Mwu, bringing up the rear, returned on deck as well, and, running over to Miriallia and Tolle, patted their heads affirmingly saying, "Good work, boys and girls!", his voice quite jovial as a signature sparkle twinkled in his azure eyes.

Both looked up at the golden-haired Knight and smiled sheepishly.

"No matter your temper toward the Eurasians, we _cannot _use our main armaments here," Captain Murrue informed everyone. "They will only cause further devastation to the fortress, which is still a strategic outpost of the Alliance. Raise the anchor and lower the sails. Arnold, take us out of here!"

Gradually the wind began to whip at the _Archangel_'_s _lowered sails and the ship eased forward out of the harbor, its docks now littered with rocks and rubble from the destruction of the towers before.

In the air above the ship, Kyra and Sir Nycol continued their evasive duel. Sir Nycol fired another bout from Triskeros at Kyra who ascended higher to escape its reach whilst raising Schwert Gewehr and swinging it down with all his might, poised for Sir Nycol's helm. The Zodiac Knight, however, quickly reposed and circled round, evading the fierce blow to face the boy off again.

_"But you are a traitor to the Adepts," _the words of General Gerard sounded in Kyra's mind. Attempting to dispel such thoughts, he grit his teeth and pressed forward.

_"Tis rare for an Adept to be fight for the Alliance."_

"Damnation!" Kyra cursed, losing his focus. "Just leave us alone!" he shouted desperately, covering the distance between him and the enemy Knight, swinging the enchanted broadsword in wide, deadly sweeps and forcing Sir Nycol increasingly farther backward.

_Not much room for a counter attack. This is getting a bit too close for my taste_, Sir Nycol thought nervously.

Though the boy's anger made his attacks rather wild and imprecise, they proved formidable enough in the sheer unpredictability of their movements.

* * *

At the entrance to the harbor, Sir Yzak and Sir Dyarka were making quick sport of the sparse bands of Eurasian defenders that had managed to hide from Sir Nycol with their enchanted artillery.

"What are you fools doing?" General Gerard, holed up inside his tower with his chief officers, shouted down to his men as he witnessed the devastation occurring all around. "Artemis cannot be overtaken by a single ship!"

"Where is _that ship_?" Sir Dyarka asked his comrade in between the deafening shots from his culverin.

"I know not," Sir Yzak replied just as he savagely decapitated another defender with one of Duwel's deadly blades, a garish line of blood splaying against his spaulder. "Sir Nycol, where are you?" he called out, straining his icy eyes to see through the air, the dust so thick it was making it hard to breathe, much less see.

"Sir Dyarka, help me dispel some of this haze," Sir Yzak called out as he held out his hand for the beige Knight to take hold. Closing their eyes, they joined their energies and conjured a powerful wind to disperse the dust blanketed the besieged fortress, refusing to settle.

* * *

"Order Kyra to retreat, Watchman!" Captain Murrue ordered from the deck of the _Archangel_. "We shall escape around the other side of Artemis! If we slip away quickly we should be able to lose them through this smoke."

"Kyra!" Jackie called out to the young Adept whilst he was engaged in his trying battle with Sir Nycol. "Kyra, return to the ship at once! The _Archangel _is departing!"

Casting an angry look towards Sir Nycol, Kyra backed away slowly, beginning his descent in order to make it back to the ship ere he had lost track of them, careful not to take his eyes from the Zodiac Knight.

"Trying to escape?" Sir Nycol scoffed, giving chase.

"Kyra hath returned!" Sai called down as the Adept landed his sabatons firmly upon the roof which hung over the main deck, his weapon still raised.

"Full speed ahead, Arnold!" Captain Murrue, outstretching her arm toward the horizon past Artemis.

And with that, the _Archangel _sailed hastily out of the ruined harbor, carefully avoiding the massive debris as they circled around to the other side of the island to make their escape.

Sir Nycol, joined at last by Sir Yzak and Sir Dyarka, could only look on incredulous at the escape of their elusive enemy as they lost sight of her through the towering plumes of smoke.

* * *

Below deck in the armory, Kyra hastily finished divesting himself of Stryke, leaving them clustered together upon the table. Makings his way back, however, he was met Sir Mwu and Koijiro.

"Kyra!" Sir Mwu called out cheerfully, ready to congratulate him.

But Kyra pushed past him without so much as a word, gloomily making his way to his quarters on the higher deck.

"What is the matter with him?" Sir Mwu whispered furtively to Koijiro.

"As if I know," the boatswain replied, scratching his unshaven chin. "These youths are far too unpredictable for me to guess what they are thinking."

"The stress of war was never meant for them," the Knight replied sadly.

* * *

Inside the crew's quarters, Kyra fell exhausted onto the cot, turning over onto his side to face the hull wall. Torii, his magickal bird, flew in and perched upon his shoulder, gently pecking his cheek affectionately, glad at his master's return.

Clinging to the thin fabric, the boy muttered bitterly, "Traitor", just as a single tear fell from his eye.

* * *

**APPENDIX VI**

***After the outbreak of the war, the tight restrictions placed on magick in the land of Earth placed an enormous burden on its peoples who saw their way of life plummet without the luxuries the enchanted industries of the new Era had afforded them, seemingly without end, for so long. In the midst of this crisis, however, the two largest factions within the Alliance, the Atlantican Estates and the Eurasian League, had found it mutually beneficial to compete economically.u  
**

****Fire was one way to consume the usually unneeded raw materials being sacrificed and release the necessary magickal energy within for a given ritual.**

****As magick is cast from a store of limited energies and it is largely through magick that nations enforce their will, both internally and abroad, more and more magick is being called upon by both sides of the conflict in the hopes of achieving a swift, decisive victory. Thus conservation of available magickal venues became of great importance and search is continually being made for new channels of magick which can afford to be applied to such purposes.**


	7. The Scar of the Sea

**VII. THE SCAR OF THE SEA**

The _Vesalius _sailed fast across the waves, battered from the heavy assaults it had sustained and in need of resupply. It had, for the moment, ceased its pursuit of the enchanted warship _Archangel _which had now thrice escaped their grasp.

"Rotating one hundred-eighty degrees," the helmsman called out. "We are entering port and slowing our approach now.."

General Lord Rau stood behind, at the rear of the main deck, his face calmly set forward as he surveyed the sea before them from beneath the signature helm. Their destination was the Isle of Aries, seat of the Sovereign Council of Lords, the supreme governing body over the Plants.

"Shall you bring Sir Athryn to the inquiry?" Fredryk, acting Captain of the _Vesalius_, inquired of the General absently.

"Indeed, as he was there when the incident took place," General Lord Rau explained. "He is also possesses a talent for considering things calmly and with reason, a valuable trait in today's emotional times."

"I understand that Oceania is in an outrage over the incident and its people are holding massive protests against us," the Captain warned. "Many hath demanded military retaliation, some even suggesting throwing in with the Alliance against us."

"The important thing is how the problem is seen from _our _perspective, Captain," the General replied smoothly.

"Of course," Captain Fredryk agreed with a sure nod in the affirmative.

"We must hurry with the repair and resupply of the ship," General Lord Rau instructed. "We hath been given time to rest, but not much."

Just as the Captain took his leave to oversee the execution of that very order, however, the General added with a half smile, "Not likely, anyway."

* * *

Meanwhile aboard the _Archangel_, Jackie, the ship's most effective diviner, called down tentatively from the watch with his hourly report, "No sign of any enemy ships within a hundred leagues. It appears that we hath completely escaped them for the time being."

Murrue, the acting Captain, breathed a sigh of relief at those words. The entire ship had been on edge for the past several days, constantly fleeing the pursuit of the powerful warships belonging to the Order of the Zodiac and its stolen enchanted armaments. But it seemed they would finally be able to breathe a collective, well earned sigh of relief.

"As Artemis drew the brunt of their attention, it seems we were able to escape unnoticed," Sir Mwu explained, addressing the Captain in his usual cheerful manner. "And it appears that our foils are holding for the time being. The magickal aberrations of Heliopolis appear to behind us for good. We should be thankful for that alone."

"However—" Natarle, Murrue's Lieutenant, the ship's resident specialist in battle strategy and tactics, spoke up warily.

"Yes, I am aware," Captain Murrue said,with a sigh, cutting her words short and looking down grimly. "We are fortunate that the _Vesalius _lost us…but our problems hath not been overcome."

* * *

In the mess hall, Tolle and Sai were engaged in a furtive discussion with Lady Fllay, but it was turning out to be a bit one-sided..

"What?" the young woman asked in protest. "Why?"

"Well, I cannot force you to," Sai admitted. "But do you not think you should apologize, given the situation?"

"He went through much trouble because of what you said," Tolle pressed.

"But…all I said—" Lady Fllay began in her defense.

"No," Tolle interrupted firmly, which was unusual for a commoner to do to noble to be sure. Nonetheless he hoped, being that they were both friends of Kyra, that she would understand. Especially considering that Tolle was the only one who knew of Kyra's secret infatuation with the fiery-tempered Lady. "We are used to it, but in this situation, the fact that he is an Adept poses a delicate problem."

"Exactly," Sai added. "Could you at least apologize?"

"Otherwise, it could be unpleasant onboard when you two meet," Tolle added with a nervous smile, drawing a confused glance from Sai, who chose to ignore it in order to win the day.

Lady Fllay looked back and forth between the two concerned friends who refused to budge from the issue and said finally, "Well if you insist and _if _I upset Kyra, of course I shall say it."

"But I wonder what will happen to this ship from now on," Tolle mused, changing the subject matter.

"We were not able to retrieve any supplies while harbored in Artemis," Sai concurred somewhat hopelessly.

"No," Tolle agreed.

"And I wonder if the Zodiac will keep pursuing us," Sai said in a worried tone.

* * *

In the great harbor of the Isle of Aries, the _Vesalius _had set anchor and most of the crew were given leave to depart to their homes for the time being, a series of thick stone bridges easily connecting it to its fellow Towers by carriage or horseback, though some would have a longer journey then others to be sure. They were ordered to return once repairs and resupply were finished, to be alerted by messenger or certified mail.

Lord General Rau walked along the strong, sanded piers, followed closely by Sir Athryn. He could already feel the magick in the air as he neared the plateau upon which rested the base of the enormous structure. Attending to the matter at hand, they boarded the luxurious private carriage which had pulled up to wait for them.

Within its spacious and plush interior, they were met by the grim-faced Sovereign Counselor Lord Patryck. He was quite a large man, tall and commanding, arrayed in thick animal skins and wearing shining plate armor on his upper body. Though it was for a ceremonial, rather than martial, purpose in this case, as the current Grand Master of the Order of the Zodiac, a position well suited to his temperament.

"We are honored to be accompanying you, Counselor," the General remarked to the man seated across from them.

Sir Athryn saluted nervously.

"There is no need for formalities," Lord Patryck said with a firm brush of his hand, his fingers fat and thick. "You never saw me in this carriage. Do you understand that, Athryn?" he added, though it sounded odd to refer to the Knight without his honorary title.

"I understand, _father_," Sir Athryn replied without hesitation. "It hath been awhile," he added.

With a firm rap from the Counselor on the roof of the carriage, it took off, carried along by well bred steeds. All along its path, people parted obediently to make way, recognizing the signs of wealth and power. Even in the enlightened society of the Adepts, such things were still respected.

"Needless to say," Lord Patryck said, turning his attention back to the two. "I agree with your opinion included in the report. The problem is that they hath been crafting such powerful enchanted armaments all this time under our very noses. We shall ignore the part about the enemy warrior," he added with an assuring glance towards his son, who visibly bristled at the offhand remark.

Noticing his reaction, the Counselor elaborated further. "Actually, I erased that part."

"Thank you very much, Counselor," General Lord Rau replied, never removing the distinctive helm which covered his face. "I was confident that you would make such a decision."

"Well, imagine the reaction if we told them that the one suit of Armor we left behind is being worn by an Adept aligned with the Alliance," Lord Patryck replied with disgust. "It would merely give the moderates more to argue about."

"Would you not also find it difficult to hath your friend scorned to as a traitor who defected to the Alliance of Earth?" the General asked, turning towards Sir Athryn.

"No…but…" Sir Athryn stammered, trying to appear the man his father wanted.

"This time the Humans hath crafted weapons that offer the power of magick for terrible destruction," his father informed him. "Even by a Human. They _cannot_ be trusted to use such power with either wisdom or reason. That is what we are reporting. Understand, Athryn?"

"Yes," Sir Athryn replied simply, memories of his recent encounter with Kyra on Heliopolis briefly flashing through his mind.

"We must be more serious about this henceforth," Lord Patryck said to General Lord Rau, his tone full of obvious frustration. "So we can bring a _swift end to this war_."

* * *

"Water!" Tolle croaked as he feigned choking on a piece of bread. to illustrate his discomfort.

Miriallia, seated beside him at the table, offered what was left in her cup to him, which he swiftly drank. "I…I need _more_ water!" he whined again, his voice shallow.

"Stop your jesting," Sai replied blandly, as he returned from the kitchen with a platter, his own lips cracking. "Tis not funny."

"I do not jest! Damnation," Tolle cursed for good measure. "This is awful. How can we be sailing across such a vast sea and yet be running out of water?"

Taking the meager platter of food, Sai sat down beside Lady Fllay. To his surprise, however, she quickly rose and moved away from him.

"What is the matter?" Sai asked in confusion, worried that he had somehow offended her.

"Because of these water rations, I could not bathe yesterday," Lady Fllay covered, her face reddening.

Everyone at the table shared a look of disbelief as they stared at her as if she had grown wings. Sai adjusted his spectacles nervously, flashing a quick look to Tolle which said in no uncertain terms, _behave_.

At that moment, Kyra walked into the mess hall as well. Tolle rose to greet his friend eagerly, having not seen the Adept for several hours. "Are you finished tempering Stryke?" he asked.

"Yes, but rationed water makes it so much more troublesome," the young man replied, brushing the brown locks out of his eyes.

Lady Fllay looked at the others with a look of triumph, but Sai nudged her and reminded her of something quietly.

The Lady stood to her feet, her richly dyed dress dirty and worn from its constant wear, her expansive wardrobe no doubt lost amidst the waves by now. "Kyra?" she said nervously, her hands clasped together at her thigh.

Kyra turned to regard the young woman curious, just as nervous at what she might say.

"I...I wanted to apologize for what occurred the other day!" Lady Flay quickly blurted, bowing her head, which was quite unusual for a noblewoman. "I spoke without thinking."

"About what?" Kyra asked, confused but eager to keep the conversation going.

"While on Artemis, when I told the solders that you were an Adept," Lady Fllay explained.

Kyra shifted uncomfortably on his feet but said graciously, "Never mind that. I am not upset and, besides, tis the truth."

Lady Fllay smiled sweetly, glancing back at Tolle with a hint of satisfaction. "Well thank you."

Kyra's gaze fell on the empty cups at the table.

_But what do the Captain and crew plan to do now? _he thought.

* * *

Above on the main deck, Lieutenant Natarle was busy looking over some fresh maps of the area.

"Is this our best position?" she asked. "Is there no better path?"

"Impossible," Arnold, the helmsman, replied with certainty, pointing at some features she had missed on the map. "If we are not careful, we will surely be ensnared by the Ring. Even though sailing there would get us to Moon sooner," he admitted.

"Can we not traverse through it?" Captain Murrue asked, truthfully ignorant of the area.

"The Ring of Junk? Tis a very dangerous*," Arnold warned her. "If we attempt to pass _through_ it, at _this _speed, we will likely end up as _part_ of the debris."

"Aye, tis a huge store of floating waste, dumped refuse, spent munitions, sunken ships and…" Sir Mwu paused in shame. "…_ruins_ from prior sieges. Humans scattered it all as they began sailing farther and deeper west and eventually it became so great it held together, forming a ring which swirls rround the land of Earth according to its own mysterious current. Tis quite true that we must not become entangled in that or we shall never escape but… Wait! The Ring! Of course!" he suddenly exclaimed, an idea formed in his mind.

Captain Murrue regarded him curiously, failing to understand his sudden enthusiasm.

"Am I the man who can make the impossible possible?" he asked smugly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sir Athryn and General Lord Rau made their way up through the busy levels of the great Tower which rose up from the isle of Aries, inside one of the many platforms which were constantly being raised and lowered throughout the various floors to ferry its inhabitants too and fro. The Tower itself was an incredible architectural triumph, enormous and magickally fortified to sustain its otherwise impossible height. It housed thousands of Adepts, well furnished and content, as well as smartly placed bodies of water and vegetation on open terraces facing the skies, a tribute to the boundless ingenuity of the Adepts. It was a grand city, merely reaching toward the heavens instead of expanding outward because of the small size of the island, and its needs was were well met by powerful and learned artisans and sorcerers.

As the small platform was pulled up through the levels of the Tower, the pair saw a large pane of mirrored glass in which was displayed a herald announcing to a large crowd somewhere in the Tower that, "_During a ceremony mourning the many lives lost in the Tragedy at the isle of Cancer, which occurred exactly one year ago, Sovereign Counselor Lord Syegel of the House of Clyne is declaring, 'That unfortunate incident has left us with a most profound sorrow that we will never forget…_'" It was truly an incredible invention. All throughout the great length of the Tower were a series of similar mirrors, strategically placed at busy intersections and within various people's homes to reflect important events, announcements and even entertainment. And using a system of pulleys and counterweights, families could even change the alignment of their panes to catch different events being reflected from various sources within the Plants. Through the power of their magick, the sound was bound to the light being reflected through the glass.

"Are you not betrothed to that maiden?" the General asked Sir Athryn, referring to the daughter of the Lord in question displayed in the pane, an agreeable young girl with hair that looked of rose petals and a very gentle smile.

"Yes," Sir Athryn admitted sheepishly, staring at her face in the glass.

"Well I hear that the Lady Lacys is also going on the memorial expedition as well," the General informed him. "Tis wonderful, the children of Lords Syegel and Patryck being united. Certain to bring great hope to the coming generation. We are relying on you."

"Yes," Sir Athryn agreed, clearing his throat. "Thank you very much."

The two promptly made their way through to another of the ascending platforms, and, after displaying their sashes to one of the attendants, as this was a private platform reserved for high officials, they were sent up high through the bowels of the Tower at great speed.

"Tis our responsibility right now to do what is necessary to protect that generation," General Lord Rau added with a congenial smile

* * *

Within the great halls and chambers afforded for the lone use of the Sovereign Council of Lords at the very summit of the great Tower, overlooking the isles, the vast gulf, and even the distant shores of far away Earth, Lord Syegel, current President Elect of thte Sovereign Council, announced, "Now, the Four hundred and sixty-fourth Sovereign Council shall commence. Our purpose here is a special inquiry concerning the destruction of Heliopolis, an island under the sway of the Union of Oceania. General Lord Rau of the House of Lecreuset, please begin and share your report with us," he finished, motioning towards the masked General to rise.

"Yes, my Lord," the General replied, bowing low as he regarded through the helm with a confident smile.

* * *

On the main deck of the _Archangel_…

"How will this help us procure supplies?" Arnold asked, in disbelief at what he was hearing. "From where shall we get them?"

"Well, truthfully, we shall _take _supplies," the burly Knight corrected him.

"We are currently on our way to the Ring," Captain Murrue announced.

"Of Junk?" Sai asked. "Wait!" he continued angrily. "You are not truly suggesting that we…"

"—You must be learned," Sir Mwu interrupted, impressed by what he saw behind Sai's bespectacled eyes in that moment..

"The Ring consists of an assortment of wreckage and lost cargo drifting though the sea, kept in place by a spiraling underwater current which hath fashioned a sort of barrier to the waters around the land of Earth," the Captain explained. "Of course, it includes ships that hath been sunk in battle as well."

The young volunteers all swallowed hard, looking over the rails out at the sea to the emerging view of the Ring.

"You would truly have us take supplies from _there_?" Tolle asked.

"What other choice have we?" the Knight asked. "Unless we do, we shall perish out here."

"We should reach the edge of the Ring very soon. We would like ye to help with the work outside the ship, using the boats," Captain Murrue informed them. "Arnold furl all but a few of the sail and slow our course."

The young volunteer crew members looked down uneasily.

"We are not pleased with this, either," Lieutenant Natarle informed them sternly. "But we hath no other choice if we wish to survive. We are not here to hunt for treasures that others hath lost. Our intention is to seize only what we hath immediate need of so that we may live."

"And I would advise you all to stay close and not wander off," Sir Mwu added, his voice dropping to a low tone as he raised a finger into the air. "Tis said that potent departed spirits still cling to some of the ships and ruins lost amidst the junk, seeking the blood of unwary travelers."

Kuzzey's eyes went wide as he looked at the looming Ring in horror.

_Departed spirits!_

"Sir Mwu, please do not scare the children with such tales!" Captain Murrue scolded.

The Knight smiled guiltily, giving a reassuring salute.

And so the _Archangel _slowly sailed into the Ring, Arnold very carefully steering the ship round the larger obstacles, relying heavily on Sai and Jackie to divine a path for them which would not leave them stranded or off course.

* * *

Within the spacious chambers of the Sovereign Council of Lords...

"I believe that you will understand from the course of events you just heard, that our actions were not intended as an attack on Heliopolis itself," General Lord Rau explained, his voice echoing throughout the hall as his smooth tongue defended his warriors from the discipline of the Council, whose members were known to hold a range of different opinions concerning justice, military doctrine, and how the War itself should be best conducted. Those which comprised the body were freely elected without consideration for wealth or status, although many held titles of nobility from their time in Earth before the Plants had issued a declaration of independence, back when certain noble families, ambitious for the future, had their children secretly born as Adepts, in contravention of the original bans against the practice. "The fault for its destruction rests with the Alliance of Earth," the General asserted. "This concludes my report."

At that General Lord Rau bowed once more and took his seat beside Sir Athryn, awaiting the Council's appraisal of the situation.

"So Oceania was working with the Alliance after all," Lord Tad began bitterly. "Doth this not smell strongly of betrayal?"

"However, Lord Uzumi, the Steward, has hitherto—" Lady Eyleen began in defense of the neutral nation, their greatest trading partner and the source of much of their imported food.

"-We cannot trust anything those living in Earth say!" the radical Lord Patryck interjected. "However, General Lord Rau," he said, turning his attention back towards the General carefully. "_Are_ the enchanted armaments of the Alliance truly valuable enough to account for all the sacrifices made to seize them?"

The General stood, suppressing a smirk, well aware of the Counselor's purpose for that line of questioning. "To explain their incredible attributes to you, I hath one of our own elite Knights with me, who has not only wielded some of these armaments in battle but also fought against the only suit of Armor we failed to capture. I request to have Sir Athryn of the House of Zala, proud bearer of the Red Sash of the Zodiac, explain this to you,"

Lord Syegel, well respected as the oldest seated at the table, cast a glance toward Lord Patryck suspiciously. "I give my leave to Sir Athryn to speak," he declared carefully, looking towards the other Lords and Ladies for their decisions. None had any objections and so Sir Athryn came to stand before them.

After bowing, the Knight drew forth a thick scroll from his breast pocket and laidit before the Council. It contained detailed drawings of the four enchanted suits of Armor they had seized, Aejis, Duwel, Blytz, and Busdir, explaining the materials used for the forging of their plate and the specific processes chosen, what weapons were best suited to their function in battle, and the enchantments woven about them as well as their approximate duration. "The first is Aejis," the young Knight announced. "Being forged for a commanding officer such as a General perhaps, its possesses a peculiar enchantment in the form of a powerful spell designed to inspire both great valor in one's allies as well fear and intimidation in the hearts of the enemy. The most powerful weapon found with it is Scylla, a large enchanted arbalest. You will notice that a pair of blades hath been forged into the vambraces, complete with a mechanism allowing them to be quickly extended for close combat, as well as folded onto the greaves, effectively serving as hidden, precise weapons that can be resorted to under duress. As with the others, a spell cast upon its Armor makes it invulnerable against conventional arrows and blows from the sword, although we hath yet to _sufficiently_ test it in battle. However, we believe that this Armor is superior in both durability and celerity to the Order's older designs and processes."

The scroll was passed around the great table and, predictably, the reactions were those of fear and outrage.

"Using magick to control the minds of others? How despicable and cowardly! Damnation upon those Humans who forged this abomination!" Lord Tad cursed after hearing the assessment and perusing the scroll for himself.

"The next one is called Duwel," Sir Athryn continued. "We believe that it was forged primarily for melee combat. Found with it were a pair of scimitars, enchanted to a deadly sharpness, and an enchanted tower shield which can consistently withstand blows from even our cannons. It was the first to be forged by the Alliance." He stopped for a moment to allow the Council to assess the scroll, clearing his throat.. "Another suit we seized is engraved with the name Busdir. The weapons found with it give their wielder the ability to rain death upon the enemy from far off, making it ideal for covering the rear flank, bombarding distant targets and assassinating specific enemies. These weapons include a massive culverin extraordinary, slung over the shoulder in combat, which must be loaded with shot like the enchanted cannons of our own vessels. The enchanted rounds from this weapon are able to sink entire ships given precise strikes. Also found with it was an enchanted crossbow and arquebus hybrid, with a variety of munitions able to pierce even plate armor with its penetrating shot."

"Entrusting such power to a single Knight?" Lord Yuri remarked in disbelief.

"The last suit we seized is engraved with the name Blytz," Sir Athryn finished, proceeding upon hearing no further comment. "The scroll for it details an additional enchantment cast upon its gemstone core which enables its wearer to disappear from sight, immune even to our divination. This spell makes it quite effective for specific quests involving infiltration, espionage and assassination. However, the spells making the Armor invulnerable to mundane attacks must be dispelled before the invisibility can be harnessed, which is a drawback. It was found with Triskeros, an enchanted ribauldequin, a weapon never before seen fashioned in this size, and Gleipknir, a deadly hook forged to a long chain which can be used both to ward off multiple foes as well as grapple with them. Finally, the one we were not able to capture is engraved Stryke. Judging from our encounters with it, its Armor was forged to be highly adaptable to various environments and battle situations, rather than a specific specialization. But there is still much about it we simply do not know. As you will all realize, the most important trait of these suits is the fact that rather than weaving enchantments about the armor itself like our older designs which are only able to support a few simple spells and wear off quickly, these are forged around gemstone cores mined from deep underground, which are known to be full of magickal energy still, granting their wearers a source to fuel whatever spells they may need no matter the situation in combat as well as a longer duration because of the superiority of the crystalline structure. When these cores are exhausted all that is required is to simply refresh them again using our own stores."

"But they are only tests, are they not?" Lady Eyleen reminded her fellow Counselors. "We can hardly consider a mere five suits of Armor such a threat."

"But if they hath come this far, their next plan will surely be to produce them on a massive scale!" Lady Ezalya countered. "Are you suggesting that we can afford to wait until that happens?"

"This is a clear indication of the intentions of the Humans," Lord Yuri admitted tentatively.

"They _want_ to escalate the war!" Lord Tad exclaimed, looking around at his fellow Counselors desperately

An argument began to break out, forcing Lord Syegel to shout, "Counselors! Please remain calm!"

Lord Patryck's face remained like stone while Sir Athryn merely stared in disbelief at the slow machinery of politics.

"There is no one who prefers to fight," Lord Patryck admitted as the room quieted, standing to his feet, his voice proud. "Who among us actually wants to head out to a battlefield? Or send our children there? We desire to live peacefully, gracefully, and happily. It hath been our only wish striking out for these shores. But who ruthlessly shattered that dream? Who sought to take our freedom away for their own convenience and ambitions? We will never forget the Bloody Winter, the Tragedy of Cancer."

Poignant and powerful images of the once peaceful garden settlement on the isle of Cancer filled the minds of the Counselors present. Lush and beautiful, it was populated mostly by farmers and their wives and children, the isle one of the few homegrown sources of food to supply the many Adepts living in the great Towers. But horrifically destroyed in an instant by the Alliance of Earth using catapulted explosives filled with poison and enchanted to devastating effect. The island itself was simply rent apart from the catastrophic bombardment, its inhabitents rapidly suffocating to death from the ensuing poisonous cloud.

"Six thousand seven hundred and twenty-one people murdered," Lord Patryck continued, his eyes cold like ice and sharp as steel, his voice shifting to a grave and mournful tone. "It hath been but three seasons since we lost all those brothers and sisters in that abominable slaughter. We hath tried hard to end this war quickly by making but a few demands necessary for our survival and independence. However, the Humans hath shown such efforts to be a waste, time after time!"

* * *

Kyra, arrayed fully in the Armor of Stryke, and armed with sword and shield, stood at the ready on one of the boats, ferrying several of the crew members along through the Ring to search for supplies.

All around them floated pieces of spintered wood, rope, and fabric while the hulls of decaying ships and cracked barrels and chests could be seen for leagues. A foul smell began to fill the air, the deeper they penetrated. As they pushed farther in, suddenly they were faced by—

Kyra and Miriallia gasped in shock, unprepared for the sight that lay before them. Their shrieks were followed by the others as they beheld the sheer horror confronting them.

"But, this is…" Tolle said in disbelief. "Houses, out here? And rock and earth?"

"Tis what's left of the isle of Cancer," Kyra said, his enchanted senses discerning the truth.

And sure enough, before them lay a vast scape of ruined homes and cottages as well carriages, charred and withered, all entangled together and floating along the inexorable current of the Ring. Bones of horses and cattle and…Adepts, arrayed in tattered and stinking, rotting clothes, were piled about the place. Corpses of fathers, mothers, sons, daughters, and even infants were simply strewn about the heaps, many of the skeletons missing entire sections of bone as if they had been simply ripped apart by a powerful force.

Some of the crew members disembarked listlessly from the boats and began their climb amidst the floating wreckage, searching within the houses and chests for some supplies they could use, careful not to misplace their step and suffer an injury to their leg by falling through to the water below. It was grim work indeed and what greeted them within was no better than without.

Broken furniture, dishes and cups, and even toys made for children, floated about within along with many more skeletal corpses, some still clutching the similarly decaying bodies of their children or lovers.

Miriallia screamed and began to weep. The sight was simply too much to bear. Tolle put his arms tenderly around her. Lieutenant Natarle merely scowled.

Kyra looked on in disgust, his eyes fixed on a particular toy, burnt and tattered, floating amidst it all.

* * *

"We fight to protect our people; our _wives_, our children, ourselves." Lord Patryck continued. "As we cannot protect them without fighting, we hath no choice _but_ to fight!" He said with just enough emotion, so that the faint but instantly recognizable image of a tear welled in his eye. It had to be perfectly balanced, so as not to appear weak but yet connect with their hearts.

Lord Tad and Lady Ezalya nodded heartily whilst Lady Eyleen and Lord Yuri looked down uneasily, unable to counter the words that had been spoken. Surveying the room, Lord Syegel sighed in frustration.

* * *

"The water out there? Are you serious?" Tolle asked angrily upon their return to the ship with the news of their morbid discovery.

"We hath scryed many hundreds of barrels, magickally sealed, containing fresh water in them," the Lieutenant explained.

"But you saw for yourself, did you not, Lieutenant?" Kyra asked in horror. "These ruins are from thousands of people who lost their lives. And yet—"

"Tis the only drinkable water we hath been able to find," Captain Murrue reminded the angry young Adept firmly.

"No one is happy about this discovery," Sir Mwu tried to assure Kyra. "No one wants to go to that place if it can be helped. But it _cannot _be helped! We are alive and that means we must continue to live!"

Those who had already been among the ruins looked down sadly. There was nothing they could say. There was nothing _to _say, and they knew it.

* * *

As the Sovereign Counselors took recess from the chamber into a large adjoining hall, Lord Syegel approached Sir Athryn who bowed in respect.

"Sir Athryn," the Counselor greeted..

"Your excellency, Sovereign Counselor Lord Syegel," the Knight acknowledged with practiced etiquette.

"There is no need to stand on ceremony with me," the Counselor assured him.

"Well,…I" Sir Athryn stammered.

"Now that you hath finally returned, Lacys is very soon to depart on business," Lord Syegel informed him, disappointed. "When will you two take some time to see each other?"

"Well, I apologize for that, my Lord," Sir Athryn replied.

"Tis not _me _you must apologize to," the slighty amused Lord replied, as together, they walked toward an enormous skeleton of a great drake which had been put on display there. Its form was unlike that of any creature from the lands of Earth.******

While they stood to admire the famous specimen, the Counselor continued. "Although I can understand your father's comments—"

"—Sir Athryn!" General Lord Rau called out, interrupting the Lord's sentence.

Both Lord Syegel and Sir Athryn turned to regard Lord Patryck and, of course, the General approaching.

"We hath our new orders. We are to pursue the new Allied warship and its enchanted Armor," the General explained. "Sir Lacony and Sir Poryto's parties are joining us, under my command. We leave in three days hence."

"Aye, General!" Sir Athryn replied with a salute, taking his leave.

"Excuse us, your excellencies," General Lord Rau added as he followed the boy away.

Lord Patryck remained, regarding Lord Syegel carefully as he stood before the great drake. "We hath very little time," he began, in the same grave voice that in many, inspired both anxiety but also hope that a solution was sure to follow in the next breath.

"What good will it do to escalate the war for no purpose?" Lord Syegel demanded suddenly.

"Tis exactly why we cannot forgive them," Lord Patryck replied simply, his brow furrowing as he added in a hushed tone, "Those who stand in our way."

* * *

Below the deck of the _Archangel_, Lady Fllay along with the orphan Ellie and the other children of the refugees from Heliopolis were ripping up pieces of parchment and shaping the strips into the shape of flowers. Soon Tolle, Miriallia and even Kuzzey had joined them in the Lady's idea. All worked diligently at the task.

They did not have much paper, but soon they had made enough parchment flowers to make into a large bouquet for their trip back to the Ring.

Hearing of the horrid sight which had greeted them, the Lady thought she might bring some peace to the restless spirits there and thank them with a such an offering

* * *

In one of the public squares inside the Tower of Aprilius, surrounded by an enormous crowd of supporters who listened with fervent adoration, Lady Lacys sang one of the most beloved songs of the Plants. Her voice, magickally amplified so that it carried in some fashion throughout the entire structure and reflected across the array of mirrors, was lovely and soothing to a brilliant people racked as of late by war and dispute. Her misty blue eyes sparkled happily and her long pink locks fell gracefully down the back of her grand white dress as she sang,

_Time passes by_

_And memories fade_

_ But time cannot erase the love that we made_

_And the stars in the sky,_

_That I wish upon_

_ Will bring you back to my side_

_Though you are not here with me_

_I dream of the day we shall meet again  
_

_Hold me close_

_So deep in your heart_

_I will find you_

_No matter where I have to go_

_So dream of me_

_And I will be there_

_Look to the stars_

_That lead into the quiet night_

* * *

Nervously standing atop the heaped wreckage of the Ring, overlooking the massive ruins from the isle of Cancer, Miriallia lifted the bouquet of paper flowers designed by Lady Fllay and let the winds catch and disperse them throughout the Ring, a sign of their gratitude as the vast array of the flowers filled the air, settling in every nook and crevice or merely floating upon the still waters which pooled around the heaps.

Kyra stood by, fully armored, but with his helm removed in respect, and Tolle was there also, encouraging her with his hands gently around her shoulders to keep her balanced.

On the deck of the _Archangel_, Captain Murrue, Lieutenant Natarle, Arnold, Sir Mwu, Marshal Dalida, Jackie and Romero stood at attention, looking on at the scene, holding their hands against their hearts in solemn memorial. Against her breasts, Captian Murrue clutched a curious jeweled pendant attached to a silver chain which she usually kept hidden beneath her vest.

* * *

After Sir Athryn left Lord General Rau at the harbor, he sent for his horse and acquired a lovely bouquet of flowers, riding fast to one of the cemeteries which adorned the beautifully kept grounds of the island around the Tower.

After reaching a particular grave, he carefully took the bouquet he had purchased and laid it reverently at the base of the stone edifice. It was purely ceremonial of course, as no one was truly interned here. If they had been, there might hath been the chance to heal them with powerful magick if they could be aided before their spirit could no longer sustain the body. But alas all that remained of them was lost to the flames and gasping dust far away.

The inscription read:

_Lady Lenore of the House of Zala  
_

He knelt down and stared sadly at those words, etched in stone so many years ago. The words of his father sounded in his mind in that moment,

_"We fight to protect them. As we cannot protect them unless we fight, then we hath no choice **but** to fight!"_

* * *

Back to work amidst the wreckage, the crew of the _Archangel_, began hefting the magickally sealed barrels which contained stores of vital water, oils, and foodstuffs from the ruins and loading them onto the ship. It was hard and long work as there was so much to transport in order to sustain such a large population of refugees as well as the regular officers and soldiers.

"It should take them about four hours longer," Sir Mwu predicted as he regarded the bustling activity outside of the ship.

Meanwhile, Kyra, fully armored, was surveying the surrounding waters, ever watchful for threats to the ship. At length, he discerned a small vessel in the distance, which looked as if it was occupied.

"It must have been sunk," Kyra said to no one in particular.

Suddenly, however, a figure who was clearly armored in the distinctive style of the Zodiac came into view near it.

Startled, Kyra hid behind a large piece of debris, peering out to examine the figure carefully.

_What are they doing here?_

"If they spot the _Archangel _and send for aid, we are finished," the young Adept said fearfully.

Slowly he readied his crossbow, loading the bolt with great care. Taking aim, he waited for the right moment. "Please, go away! Just leave!" he muttered, his finger wavering over the firing mechanism.

Suddenly the armored Adept ran off, climbing away up the towering heaps of debris and Kyra felt a sense of relief, that is until he saw the reason for its sudden departure. It had caught sight of one of the boats sent out by the _Archangel _to gather supplies.

"Damnation!" Kyra cursed. "Why did you have to take notice?" Readying his crossbow again, he aimed squarely for the chest of the enemy Knight, who he could clearly discern was now readying his own bow.

On the boat, Jackie suddenly cried out to Kuzzey, who was working beside him, "Tis the Zodiac!" upon seeing the enemy in the the distance

The Knight let an arrow fly at their boat, which, thankfully, missed its mark.

Kyra could stand it no longer. Sending his bolt streaking toward its target, the boy readied another as quickly as he could, pulling back the ratchet. With a sickening sound, its enchanted tip slammed through the inferior armor, sending a trail of blood down below as it flowed out his back just ere the dead warrior plunged headlong into the sea, just another corpse caught by the Ring.

Kyra let the arbalest fall to his side as he stood there, eyes wide, breathing heavily. He stared at his hands hatefully, infuriated by what he had just done but seeing no alternative.

"Thanks, Kyra!" Kuzzey called out in to him, his voice shaky. "I…I seriously thought I was about to die."

But Kyra was not listening to him, or indeed anything around him at that moment.

"Boy!" Sir Mwu called out from the deck of the ship. "What happened?"

Still ignoring them, Kyra slammed his gauntlets against a nearby piece of debris in anger. Tears fell from his eyes and he began to cry beneath the helm, the salty taste accumulating in the corners of his mouth.

It was not long, however, ere he noticed another boat close by. This one appeared to have a small cabin below and was unarmed and apparently without escort.

"Tis not a military vessel," he said with surprise, composing himself. "Tis just a boat."

* * *

In one of the lower decks of the _Archangel_, the leaders of the crew and several armed guards stood near the small craft which Kyra had lashed to his back and dragged aboard.

"You must hath a knack for bringing back things that others hath left behind," Lieutenant Natarle remarked to the boy.

"I am prying it open now," Koijiro, the chief artisan of the ship, and a learned magician in his own right, replied as he dispelled the magickal lock.

The soldiers readied their swords and bows, ready for anything…or so they thought.

As the door opened, a young woman with long pink hair stumbled out, wearing a flowing, white dress. She was slightly dazed, accompanied by a small magickal construct which rolled out from the boat onto the ship floor.*******

"Thank you for your assistance," the girl greeted warmly to the crew, who could only stare at each other in confusion and suspicion at the strange find.

* * *

**APPENDIX VII**

***A common superstition among the people of Earth, which was perhaps not entirely without merit, was that malevolent and hostile specters and ghosts haunted the Ring.**

****Before the successful voyage of Lord Jyorge to the Plants, it was commonly believed by the diviners of Earth that there lay only sea to the west due to extensive mists which prevented them from scrying the area thoroughly. Lord Jyorge disproved this by bringing back the skeleton of a great ancient drake, a terrifying creature that had not been seen for thousands of years, aboard his ship, the **_**Tsiolkovsky**_**.**

*****It was becoming more common for Adept practitioners of the magick arts to craft beings from wood, stone, metal and even flesh or combinations thereof, and magickally raise them to a form of life. These constructs were servants, often appearing in the guise of enchanted chests or pouches, as well as pets and mounts, who obeyed their creator's commands absolutely, although sometimes too literally for their creators' taste. Some, through spells of transmutation, held the peculiar quality of being larger on the inside then out.  
**


	8. Songtress of the Enemy

**Author's Note: ****My apologies to all interested for how slowly this is progressing. It takes quite a bit of time to imagine, write, research, and check each chapter. Your support and encouragement is so helpful though!  
**

* * *

**VIII. SONGSTRESS OF THE ENEMY**

In the lower deck of the Allied warship _Archangel, _Kyra stared agape at the young woman who had emerged from the lower cabin of the boat. The guards had not eased their grip on their swords yet, worried this might simply be an elaborate illusion by the crafty Adepts.

But upon the assurance of Kyra that all was in order, they were dumbstruck, now faced with a much different quandary.

The girl tried to make it down from the boat to the deck by herself, but lost her footing and nearly fell until Kyra caught her by the hand and helped her down.

"Thank you," she repeated.

"…Not a problem," Kyra managed, still stunned by her arrival. She did not look as if she belonged amongst such surroundings at all.

Suddenly, however, the young lady finally took notice of the distinctive crest of the Alliance of Earth emblazoned upon the armor of Sir Mwu.

"O my," she said, realization dawning in her face. "This is not a ship with the Order of the Zodiac, then?"

Lieutenant Natarle put her hand against her forehead in disbelief, a guttural sigh escaping her lips.

"Pardon?" Captain Murrue asked in confusion, her eyes daring to the Lieutenant and Marshal at a loss. As she was a noncombatant, and someone of stature at the looks of it, drugging and shackling her as they would to protect the ship from any other Adept prisoner of war seemed incongruous.

_What are we supposed to do with this...?_

* * *

Within the great Tower of Aries***** in Plant, Sir Athryn was in his quarters, bathing the layers of sweat, grime and blood he had accumulated from the last several battles off of his lean body. The warm water felt so good against his arms and back and he raised his head higher to meet the stream, the water magickally forced down from a reservoir stored elsewhere in the Tower, closing his eyes.

Suddenly there was a loud rap on the door. Sir Athryn tried to ignore it, but when it persisted, he turned and, wrapping a robe round himself, left the bath to see who it was.

"Yes? This is Sir Athryn," the young Knight called, still not opening the door.

"I bear an urgent letter for you from command," the stranger, presumably a carrier with the Order, explained.

"Of course," Sir Athryn replied hurriedly, throwing opening the door.

It was a woman. Her face reddened at the sight of Sir Athryn wearing nothing but a loose robe and she quickly averted her eyes sheepishly.

Sir Athryn pulled the robe tighter around himself nervously. "The letter?" he managed after recovering from his initial embarrassment.

"Yes. Here," she replied, handing him a scroll, bound with the official seal of the Zodiac. Sir Athryn took it from her and quickly worked the seal off, throwing his eyes over the parchment to examine its contents.

_The Vesalius will be leaving a day and a half sooner than originally planned; at the eighteenth hour tomorrow. Everyone is to be aboard before departure_... he read.

"I need you to sign this," the messenger said, indicating a slip of paper and handing him a quill, "in order to acknowledge that you hath received the message."

Sir Athryn nodded, taking the instrument and signing his name.

With a salute, the messenger took her leave and Sir Athryn closed the door wearily. As he passed near the mirror mounted high on the wall, its face directed out the windows to another one like it some paces away, he froze. There was man displayed in the glass, clearly distraught over something.

_"Lady Lacys of the House of Clyne, representative to this memorial, was also aboard this ship. Every effort is being made to confirm their safety."_

Sir Athryn's eyes widened and he pressed his hands against the glass urgently.

_"I repeat, the small craft, Silverwind, which was on its way to the ruins of the isle of Cancer, now apart of the infamous Ring of Junk, to prepare the way for its first national memorial service, hath been missing since last night."_

Sir Athryn's emerald eyes narrowed. "Lacys," he said softly, his voice full of worry.

* * *

The pink haired maiden sat comfortably enough in the ship's brig, located in the lower decks. Also presently inside were Captain Murrue, Lieutenant Natarle and Sir Mwu.

"Thank you very much for escorting me from the boat," the Lady repeated. "My name is Lady Lacys of the House of Clyne. And _this_," she held up the magical construct by her feet, "is my friend, Haro," she said cheerfully.

Captain Murrue sighed in frustration at the Lady's failure to grasp the situation.

Now Sir Mwu put _his _hand against his face wearily, rubbing his tired eyes. "O man, o man," he muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile, just outside the brig, Marshal Dalida, Kuzzey, Sai and Tolle were huddled nearby, straining to hear.

"What are they saying?" Tolle whispered.

"I cannot hear!" Kuzzey snapped.

"Be quiet, Tolle," the Marshal ordered.

"Would you please keep your voices down," Sai asked furtively. "We shall be discovered."

Meanwhile, Kyra stood by some paces away, leaning against a nearby corner as he looked on at the ridiculous sight of the quartet.

Suddenly, however, the door was thrown open and Lieutenant Natarle stormed out, giving the eavesdroppers quite a start. Her scowl was even worse than usual to behold.

"I know ye hath not finished loading the stores yet!" she scolded. "Get back to work immediately!"

The group scurried away as quickly as their legs could carry them to perform their duties and escape the fury of the wroth Lieutenant, relieved when they turned the corner without incident. Natarle threw another ill scowl at Marshal Dalida for good measure, shaking her head in disapproval.

The Marshal looked down in embarrassment, quietly sundering off. These youths had won him over against his better judgment.

From within the stockade, Lady Lacys waved to Kyra, but upon seeing it, the boy looked away and hurried off.

"Clyne, is it?" Sir Mwu remarked knowingly. "You are of the same House as Sovereign Counselor, Lord Syegel, then?"

Lieutenant Natarle's lavender eyes darkened at that revelation.

"Why, Lord Syegel is my father," Lady Lacys was quick to explain. "Dost thou know him?" she added, her voice brightening even more.

Sir Mwu looked away in shame.

_How could they send someone so...ignorant out here_?

Captain Murrue sighed for the third time this session. Looking up once more she tried once more, speaking very slowly, but firmly, "What is someone like you doing all the way out here?"

"I was conducting an appraisal, prior to a memorial visit to the isle of Cancer," Lady Lacuys replied. "Then our ship came across another ship belonging to the Alliance. They wanted to board the craft for an official inspection, so I let them come on. However, the purpose for our ship's voyage seemed to upset their officers, which led to some minor quarrels that soon became a great burden on the whole crew. So my attendants forced me into that boat so that I could escape."

"How terrible," the Captain responded with genuine sympathy.

"What has happened to your ship?" Sir Mwu asked.

"I know not," the Lady responded sadly, looking down. "I merely hope the people from the Alliance have calmed down since."

_Not likely_, Sir Mwu shook his head.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the main deck, the crew was hurriedly lashing ropes to the cargo they had recovered from the Ring, and hauling them up onto the decks. It was hard work and the light continued to beat down on them mercilessly. Soon, however, many barrels, conveniently magickally sealed to preserve their contents, were being rolled down into the lower decks, some filled with water, others with vital oils, ale, foodstuffs, and cereals. Koijiro had even managed to smuggle onboard a small chest stocked with quality herbs for he and Sir Mwu's pipes.

* * *

"The _Vesalius _will be departing as planned," the helmsman called out to the crew from one of the docks in the enormous harbor which serviced the islands Aries and Taurus. "Crew members are to board from the twelfth dock."

Sir Athryn greeted the man as he strode on deck. Up ahead he observed his father, Lord Patryck, conversing with General Lord Rau, who was, as usual, already arrayed in full armor for the voyage. He tried to pass by without disturbing them, but his father called out after him, "Athryn."

The Knight halted and turned to regard the man.

"I assume you hath been informed concerning Lady Lacys," Lord Patryck began.

"Aye. However, Grand Master," he replied, looking toward the General quizzically. "You are not suggesting a search with the _Vesalius_?"

"Come now," General Lord Rau replied through his distinctive helm. "How cold. _Naturally_, we are setting out to search for her."

"But we know not what hath actually befallen the ship," Sir Athryn replied, ignoring the remark. "Tis not a military vessel."

"Although kept secret," Lord Patryck continued. "A scout from Sir Yun's Party hath not returned from a search we ordered."

"The ruins from the isle of Cancer hath been drawn into the Ring in over the seasons," the General explained to the young Knight. "Tis a treacherous site. And besides, the _Gamow already _reported losing the 'legged ship' at Artemis."

"Are you saying—" Sir Athryn began, anger rising to the surface.

"All of the Plants are aware that you and Lady Lacys are destined to be united," Lord Patryck cut him off. "Thus, the Lecreuset Party _must_ do something about it. She is a symbol of our new nation in the people's hearts. We are counting on you two."

Together, Sir Athryn and the General saluted and replied in unison, "Yes, my Lord!" and the Counselor took his leave, headed back to the hallowed halls of the Sovereign Council.

"So…I am to save her and come back in the guise of a hero?" Sir Athryn questioned General Lord Rau as they walked away.

"Or come back with her corpse and weep bitterly," the General replied sardonically. "Either way something which can soothe the people."

Sir Athryn turned toward the man with a grimacing scowl.

"Whichever it is…" the General continued, ignoring his subordinate's ill temper. "Sovereign Counselor Lord Patryck believes that you are the one who must go."

* * *

Below the deck of the _Archangel_, Kyra was walking through its corridors lost in thought, the person he had slain fresh in his raw mind. Suddenly he was jarred back to the present, however as he heard the clear words "No!" and "Lady Fllay!" in response in the nearby mess hall. He stumbled in to find out what the commotion was about.

"When I say no, I mean _no_!" Lady Fllay continued stubbornly.

"Why not?" Tolle asked.

"What is the matter?" Kyra asked Kuzzey, who was standing nearby gawking. "Tis about that girl's meal," he replied in a hushed tone. "Miriallia asked Lady Fllay to take it to her, but the Lady refused. So they are quarreling about it."

"I will _not_ do it," Lady Fllay repeated. "I would feel much too awkward serving an Adept from the Plants like that."

Kyra grimaced at that remark, despite the context.

"Lady Fllay!" Miriallia remarked with disapproval.

"Of course, tis different with you, Kyra!" the Lady assured him with a smile as she regarded his arrival. "But that girl is with the Zodiac, is she not? They are not only stronger but devious, dangerous sorcerers as well! What if I am ensorceled or charmed into doing something against my will? What if she turns me into something unnatural!"

"I cannot believe that girl would attack you," Kuzzey replied skeptically.

"You cannot know that for sure," Lady Fllay replied, firmly unconvinced. "Magick can be very subtle and you cannot determine their abilities merely by looking at them. And why will _you_ not do so, Miriallia?" she added with a knowing glare.

At _that_, Miriallia had nothing to say. For in truth, she wished to avoid the situation as much as the Lady, who was merely forward enough to speak her mind honestly, for such was always the case with the higher classes.

"Who is this person you are all talking about?" Lady Lacys spoke up, suddenly standing in their midst, clasping Haro in her hands.

All in the room gasped at the sight of _her_, walking freely about the ship.

* * *

"We hath solved the supply shortage," Sir Mwu said, trying to reassure the stressed Captain. "Now Adept nobility," he added with disdain. "It seems there is no end to the problems we face, Captain."

"I suppose we hath no choice but to take that girl with us to Moon," Captain Murrue replied with closed eyes.

"There are truly no more stops along the way?" Sir Mwu asked, hoping for something to present itself.

Lieutenant Natarle emerged from below deck just then, looking as cheery as ever. Which is to say, not very cheery at all.

"When we take her to the fortress, though…" Captain Murrue mused, evaluating their course.

"They would welcome her, being of the House of Clyne, after all," Sir Mwu countered. "There are many ways she could be useful," he added.

Tolle scowled at the Knight.

"I would prefer to spare her that, if possible," the Captain replied firmly.

"If you are thinking about that," Lieutenant Natarle interjected, giving the Captain quite a start. "Then what about them?" she pointed toward Tolle, Kuzzey, and Sai up in the watch with Jackie. "They hath aided in navigating this ship, cleaning it, processing our mail, and even…fighting for us in battle. Yet they are all young commoners with no record of military service."

"Lieutenant, that is-," Captain Murrue began to counter.

"—Though you could not help it, you involved Kyra and the others in this war," the Lieutenant continued. "Are you truly trying to keep that girl from being involved? She is Lord Syegel's daughter. That fact alone means she is no ordinary capture."

At that, Captain Murrue and Lieutenant Natarle merely stared, regarding the other unflinchingly.

* * *

"If I caused some sort of trouble, I apologize," Lady Lacys continued ignorantly. "I am thirsty and quite hungry as well. Is this the dining hall?"

Lady Fllay, Kyra and the others merely stared at the strange girl who looked back at them, confused by their silence. Pursing her lips, she slowly began to make her way away from them, her eyes roaming to the nearby kitchens.

"Wait! Lady Lacys," Kyra protested, going after her.

"Why did they not secure her?" Sai asked furtively.

"This is madness!" Lady Fllay agreed. "Why is someone from the Zodiac being permitted to walk freely about the ship?"

"But I had no intention of leaving without permission," Lady Lacys countered, turning back round. "So I called out thrice, 'May I leave this room?' And the Order of the Zodiac is actually the title of a society of Knights who hath solemnly sworn to be the Guardians of the Plants, not the—"

"-It makes no difference! You are an Adept from the Plants!" the Lady interrupted fiercely.

"But it _is _different," Lady Lacys replied with sincerity. "I am an Adept. But I am not with the Zodiac. You are not a soldier either, are you? Then you and I are the same. I am Lady—"

"-No! Stop," Lady Fllay protested, her gray eyes smoldering. "I do not want anyone from your land acting friendly with me! Ye came and destroyed my home! And for what?"

Kyra gasped. Miriallia looked around uncertainly. Kuzzey and Sai nodded gravely, unable to counter the assertion.

At that moment, Kyra decided it was best to escort Lady Lacys back to her cell before things got out of hand, hastily gathering up a platter of food for her.

After they had left, Sai decided to ask, "Lady Fllay...are you with Olde World******?"

"I am not," the Lady declared. "But some of what they say_ is_ true, you know," she added. "Enchanting people, even though they are not ill or wounded, is surely a mistake that violates nature. You all agree, do you not?"

Miriallia scowled, but the others said nothing, and that was approval enough.

* * *

"_Must_ I stay here again tonight," Lady Lacys asked mournfully.

"Yes, you must," Kyra replied, trying to remain firm.

"Tis so dull," the Lady whined. "And I am all alone here. I would prefer to enjoy my meal over there, talking with everyone."

"Try to understand. This ship is apart of the Alliance of Earth," Kyra countered. "So there are many who, well, do not think very highly of Adepts. Truthfully, the two sides are taught to be enemies."

"Tis a shame," Lady Lacys lamented. "Yet_ you_ seem very kind. Thank you."

"Well that is because…I am also an Adept," Kyra managed.

* * *

"Captain!" Marshal Dalida called out on deck, holding a letter tightly in his hand, brought to him by one of the many trained gulls of the Alliance. The creature herself looked battered and hungry, as if she had wandered around for days looking for them.

After she had examined its contents, she quickly asked, "Are you sure?"

"There is no mistake about it!" the young soldier responded. "This is an encrypted message from the Eighth Fleet."

"Can you decrypt it?" the Captain asked.

"I am doing it," Dalida replied, frantically working with a quill and the ship's guidebook on current ciphers in use by the Alliance. Slowly, letter by letter, a coherent message began to reveal itself. "Much of it is unreadable though, likely from exposure at sea."

_This is…Eighth Fleet…Montogomery, Archangel please reply. _

"Tis the force under Admiral Halberton's command!" Captain Murrue exclaimed.

All on deck beamed at those words.

"Are they searching for us then?" Arnold asked hopefully. "What is their position?" he called to Jackie. "Is Captain Koopman with them?"

"Wait," Jackie called down, peering into the depths of the crystal. "I believe they are still a great distance from us."

"But if we could catch up and join them!" Arnold continued hopefully.

"Finally, something to feel relieved about!" Dalida exclaimed, embracing Arnold excitedly.

* * *

Sai and Kyra were walking together down a corridor, rather sullenly in light of the recent spat with Lady Fllay. As they continued on, however, they heard a faint voice that sounded as if it was...singing. Intrigued, they stopped and began to listen.

"Is _that girl_ singing?" Sai asked in bewilderment.

_In this quiet night_

_I am waiting for you._

_Forgetting the past  
_

_And dreaming of you_

_Time passes by_

_And memories fade_

_But time cannot erase_

_The love that we made_

_And the stars in the sky_

_That I wish upon_

_Will bring you back to my side_

_Though your not here with me_

_I dream of the day_

_We shall meet again_

_Hold me close_

_So deep in your heart_

_I will find you_

_No matter where I have to go_

_So dream of me_

_And I will be there_

_Look to the stars that lead_

_Into the quiet night...  
_

It sounded like Lady Lacys! As Kyra listened to the sweet, perfect notes, he remembered their earlier conversation.

"_Well tis because…I am also an Adept," Kyra had said._

"_But the reason you are kind is because you are __you__, is it not?" the Lady responded simply "Tell me, what is your name?"_

"_K-Kyra," the young man answered quickly, embarrassed by his simple name for moment.  
_

"_Not Sir Kyra? I had thought you a Knight?" the Lady asked in confusion._

_"No, I am not a Knight," Kyra admitted, suppressing a grimace.  
_

_"Well then, thank you once again Kyra," Lady Lacys responded._

"What a beautiful voice," Sai remarked, bringing Kyra back to the present. "But, of course, that voice is just a result of her enchantment," he added, walking away dismissively. Kyra scowled at the hint of distaste he heard in his voice and merely watched him leave.

"Let us go," Sai called back over his shoulder. "We should take sup as well."

* * *

In the mess hall, Kuzzey and Lady Fllay continued to sit alone, neither speaking to the other for a long while.

"You know…" Kuzzey began. "Tis easy to forget, but Kyra is also an Adept. He can easily wield those incredible magickal weapons and fight with them."

"I know that," the Lady responded tersely, tired of the whole issue. "But Kyra is not from the Plants. He is not one of those who destroyed my home—_your_ home!"

At that, Kuzzey eyes fell back to the table. After a moment he merely stood and took his leave, unable to make a reply.

* * *

Onboard the _Vesalius_, Captain Fredryk had called the General, Lord Rau, from his quarters.

"What is it?" the masked General asked urgently upon arriving on deck.

"They are assumed to be vessels of the Alliance of Earth," the Captain responded, nodding to the new watchman. "But why are they out there?"

The General took the crystal and scrutinized its depths suspiciously. When he was satisfied, he brought out one of their maps of the area.

"If the 'legged ship' were planning to go from Artemis to the Alliance's fortress on Moon, which path would they take do you think?" the General asked no one in particular.

"Then those vessels are out there to provide supplies, or perhaps escort them?" Captain Fredryk replied, realizing the General's point.

"They hath not scryed our position yet, hath they?" General Lord Rau asked. "We must not lose sight of them. Follow behind them…_carefully_," he stressed the last word.

"We are to follow them?" Captain Fredryk asked in confusion. "What about—"

"—Of course, we will also continue our search for Lady Lacys," the General silenced him. "But we cannot overlook this over a single girl."

The Captain scowled.

"I would hate to be mocked by historians of future generations for allowing this to slip by " General Lord Rau added seductively.

At _that_, Captain Fredryk stood straighter and nodded his agreement begrudgingly.

* * *

Below deck, Sir Athryn stood in the armory, looking at the armaments that Sir Lacoty and Sir Poryto's Parties had brought onboard. The plates were older, and more battered then their new acquirements. Neither were the enchantments woven about it as efficient in conserving magick as new practice had divined.

As Sir Athryn continued to stare, he wondered if they would meet the same fate at the hands of Kyra as Sir Myguel.

* * *

On one of the lower decks of the _Archangel_, the refugees from Heliopolis were huddled together, holding loved ones and biding their time. They heard the helmsman shout faintly from the main deck above:

"Wind speed steady," after checking the instruments. "Course set!"

"There is nothing to worry about now," one of the men said hopefully, patting his child on the head.

"I wonder how long before we join them?" a woman added.

"I am so weary of this ship," another woman replied.

"Father is there?" Lady Fllay asked Sai who had come to share the news with her.

"Yes, he is here with the advance force sent out to greet us," the young man replied.

Lady Fllay's eyes filled with happiness at those words.

"I am sure he had no idea that you were on board, my Lady," Sai clarified. "But we just sent lists of the crew to them with some of our carriers."

"Father's coming," Lady Fllay choked out, tears welling up in her grey eyes. "I…I am so glad."

Sai smiled back warmly. It was nice to see her happy for a change after all their trials.

* * *

"Forgive my tardiness," Kyra announced to Koijiro in the armory.

"Right," the chief artisan replied gruffly. "Just make sure to check it over thoroughly."

"Sure," the young Adept replied.

"Although, tis true you will never wear this again I suppose," Koijiro mused. "If you seek to continue your apprentice with Morgenroete somewhere, perhaps you should try to have the work you hath done here accredited. After everything you've done for us, I'd have all my men give reference for you."

Kyra looked back at the aging man, caught off guard by the statement. After a moment, however, he nodded, realizing how near his freedom was.

* * *

**APPENDIX VIII**

***There were twelve islands which comprised the land of Plant on which were built the great Towers. These twelve were named after the twelve ancient magickal monsters said to have shaped the world from their struggle.**

****Olde World was a growing cult of wealthy Human sorcerers with a sizable number of street thugs at their disposal, who very publicly condemned the practice of Adept enchantment, most commonly citing a fear of depleting the Ether, the source of magick, through over use, leading to misery for all.**


	9. The Fading Light

**IX. THE FADING LIGHT**

"Speed holding steady," Arnold the helmsman called out as the _Archangel _headed towards the advance escort sent out by the Eighth Fleet of the Alliance of Earth.

Below deck, Miriallia walked past a room crowded with the refugees from Heliopolis. They were mulling about quite cheerfully today, engaged in conversation in anticipation of reaching Moon where they could finally feel safe and begin the arduous process of putting their shattered lives back together in Earth.

Passing by, she walked on towards the bath. But to her surprise, upon entering she saw Lady Fllay undressed. Miriallia blushed despite herself, the Lady's scanty undergarments displaying her prominent breasts and long white legs. Her red hair was tied up, keeping it out of her eyes as she applied cream and perfume to her smooth skin, scrutinizing her appearance in the small mirror.

"What are you doing?" Miriallia scoffed as she watched how delicately the girl applied the cosmetics.

"Can you not see that I am cleaning up?" the Lady quipped back, not turning away from the mirror.

"N-Nevermind," Miriallia stammered, shaking her head in bemusement. "Where did you even get such things?"

"Father is coming with the escort fleet!" Lady Fllay beamed. "I must look my best. If the daughter of an Earth Lord was groomed poorly, would it not cause his reputation to suffer?"

Miriallia listened only half-heartedly, as she began stripping out of her simple tunic and trousers.

"It hath been some time since I last saw him, I should at least do this much," the Lady continued to herself, turning her head to examine each side of her face carefully. The long stay on the _Archangel _had certainty taken its toll on her visage, but there was little more she could do.

"Really?" Miriallia replied, her voice full of sarcasm, as she sank into the water. It was not particularly warm, but she did not complain.

At last, Lady Fllay untied her hair and let it fall to her shoulders, looking at it disapprovingly. "O, what shall I do with this hair?" she asked no one in particular, her voice full of frustration.

Miriallia closed her eyes and tried very hard to simply enjoy her bath.

* * *

_The Fleet shall arrive at the coordinates as scheduled. After joining ranks, the Archangel shall be under our command until we reach the Admiral of the Eighth Fleet. Proceed hither now._

"It continues on the other side," Marshal Dalida read as he deciphered another letter brought by the Alliance.

_Thank you for rescuing our people. According to the roster, I was happily surprised to see that my daughter, Lady Fllay, is amongst the refugees onboard your vessel. I will be very grateful to have her returned to me._

"Tis signed by both Captain Koopman and…Lord George of the House of Allster."

"So he is that kind of person—the Lady's father," Sai said with approval.

* * *

Below in the armory, Kyra was hastily applying himself to mend some of the damage sustained by Stryke in its previous skirmishes with the Zodiac, hammering it with precision as sweat dripped from his forehead from the heat of the fire he had lit. He performed a quick divination to check the otherwise hidden gemstone core, closing his eyes and determining the vicinity and scope of the scry with the same incredible speed that he did any other spell he had tried his will at. Its smooth, opaque face appeared unscratched. That was good**. **The core, cut from a precious gem, which are known to be naturally full of magick, enabled its wearer a fair amount of time before the spells wore off and the core needed replenished, as well as reservoir from which to channel power from in battle.**  
**

Koijiro, the _Archangel's _chief artisan, walked up to the young man, an approving, almost proud, look in his dark eyes.

"What is it?" Kyra asked, turning towards the man as he set the hammer down wearily.

"Nothing," the tanned artisan replied. "Merely wished to see what you were doing."

"Just cleaning this Armor and mending any breaks in its plate," Kyra replied. "But…I wonder if I truly need to, right now?"

Koijiro laughed, placing a hand upon the young Adept's shoulder. "Just take care of it. Who else is there to do all this until we reach the Fleet?"

Kyra scowled.

"Of course," Koijiro added as he walked away, noticing his displeasure, "If you hath something more pressing to attend to, tis alright to simply leave it for now."

"Tis not that simple," Kyra muttered as he, with some difficulty, laid the great sword, Schwert Gewehr, on the table. He brought its companion, a magickal sharpening stone, and took a deep breath breath ere setting back to work.

* * *

In the brig, Lady Lacys sat, rather bored, watching Haro roll across the floor in erratic circles. She sang lazily to herself, thinking of Sir Athryn, whilst Haro began to sway mechanically with her music.

_In this quiet night_

_I am waiting for you_

_Forgetting the past_

_And dreaming of you...  
_

* * *

On the main deck of the _Vesalius_, General Lord Rau was addressing Sir Athryn, Sir Poryto and Sir Lacoty.

"Tis just as we anticipated," the General explained. "And we cannot let them simply pass by."

"Are we attacking then?" Sir Athryn asked, sounding more alarmed than he intended.

"We are soldiers, Sir Athryn," General Lord Rau reminded him through his distinctive helm. "We will find Lady Lacys soon enough, but first we must attend to that which fate hath delivered to us."

* * *

"I hath sighted three ships," Jackie called down from the watch. "Tis the escort fleet, the _Montogomery_, _Bernard_, and _Rowe_."

"Alright!" Romero cheered and the rest of the crew began laughing, overjoyed at the good news.

Captain Murrue breathed a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, however, Jackie fell silent as he stared at the crystal in disbelief.

Noticing his sudden change, Captain Murrue shouted up to him, "What is it?"

"We are under a spell! Somebody is occluding our divination!" Jackie replied, his voice strained.

* * *

"I guess it's true what they say about the General after all. He's like a ghost," Sir Lacoty mused to Sir Poryto as they, fully clad in their armor, prepared themselves for the upcoming assault.

"Sir Athryn, be sure to show us your new power," Sir Poryto challenged, checking his quiver.

"Aye," Sir Athryn nodded, but his emerald eyes, however, told a different story. They were grim and filled with worry.

_"We cannot let them simply pass by_," the General's words echoed in his mind. They were joined by those of his father, _"If we cannot protect except by fighting, then we hath no choice **but** to fight!"_

However, the stinging rebuke of his former friend Kyra also came back to him in that moment. _"You said that you hated war! How could you say that and attack Heliopolis?"_

He shook his head and put his hand on the hilt of one of his sabers, clearing his mind. He needed to focus.

Casting the requisite spells, the party of three flew just above the churning seas, led by Sir Athryn in his winged cuirass, towards their targets, the triad of fast Alliance warships ere they could complete their journey.

* * *

On the main deck of the _Montgomery_, the crew were crestfallen and grim faced.

"Make haste and ready the archers!" Captain Koopman barked. "Load the cannons and swing us into position!"

Scores of lightly armored men scurried up and across the main deck, frantically stringing their bows with deadly, poison tipped, arrows*****. Sweat fell and breathing was strained as they rolled the heavy cannons into place, loading them with metal and powder, turning their wheels with all their might put them in the proper aim.

With the preparations made, all that remained was to wait. It was quite possibly the most unnerving part of fear, the doubt and worry that takes hold of a soldier as he stands at the ready, watching the enemy advance as visions of his loved ones race through his mind, wondering if he shall live beyond the day to see them ever again.

"The enemy is approaching!" the watchman called down. "Three Knights!"

"How could this have happened?" Lord George asked nervously. "Why were we not able to divine the enemy ship sooner?" he demanded.

"Pivot thirty degrees!" the Captain shouted to the helmsman, ignoring the irate Lord.

The ship could be heard straining under the rapid order as it quickly spun from the rotation, throwing some of the crew quite off balance.

"Send word to the _Archangel _to retreat!" Captain Koopman added.

"But...if they do that-" Lord George began.

"-What else can they do in this dire situation?" the Captain demanded, silencing him.

"But if they cannot rally with us, there is no point in coming all this way!" Lord George replied.

"If that ship is sunk, it would be even more meaningless," the Captain assured him, his eyes narrow and his jaw set.

Lord George could merely grind his teeth in frustration. _Fllay, my daughter... Please be safe! Your father's coming.  
_

* * *

"Another letter from the _Montgomery_!" Dalida called out, taking the small strip of parchment and feeding a stalk of grain to the well trained bird . "Tis not even encrypted. It reads, '_Halt your approach. Archangel must retreat for the time being immediately_.'"

"Captain," Natarle called.

"What is the enemy's strength?" Captain Murrue asked, ignoring her for the moment.

"It appears to be the _Vesalius_!" Jackie called down, straining his eyes to make out the shape fast approaching from the side, headed straight for the waters betwixt the _Archangel _and the triad of Alliance escorts. "Wait…" he added, fear in his voice. "Tis Aejis!"

At that Captain Murrue amber eye's widened.

* * *

A company of Human archers quickly fired a volley of arrows at Sir Athryn just as he came within reach, but he adroitly evaded them, letting them streak high into the air and then down into the sea.

Concentrating, the Adept Knight conjured a stroke of lightning, channeling it into the group, who were thrown backward with a scream as their bodies were left blackened.

* * *

"Even if we retreat immediately," Captain Murrue said slowly, looking down. "There is no guarantee that we could escape them."

All on deck held their breath as they listened, awaiting her decision.

Returning her gaze, she looked up and surveyed their faces. "All hands on deck, take battle positions!" she shouted finally. "_Archangel _will support the escort triad! Marshal, take some men and inform all crew below deck to make the necessary preparations. Sound the alarms!"

Without so much as a word, Dalida took off down the nearest ladder, ringing the small bell he carried with him. Elsewhere on the deck the sound of the great alarm bells which hung from the center mast began to echo down throughout its chambers, alerting all crewmembers to be at the ready.

* * *

Below deck, Kyra was making haste for the armory when he saw Lady Lacys stumble out of the brig. He could only assume the magickal strength of Haro was to blame for all the broken locks.

"Again?" Kyra muttered angrily.

"What is happening?" the Lady asked, her eyes wide and curious.

"We are entering battle," Kyra quickly explained. "You have to go back inside, now!" he ordered, giving her a firm push backwards.

"Is there going to be more fighting then?" Lady Lacys asked.

"Yes," Kyra replied. "Actually, they are already fighting," he added, turning to leave.

"Are you fighting too, Kyra?" Lady Lacys pressed.

Kyra turned back towards her. "Please, do not leave this room again. Can you manage that?" he asked, ignoring the question, as resumed his run, leaving the Lady standing there idly with Haro.

"Should we sing, Haro?" she asked wearily.

* * *

As Kyra was about to enter into the armory, he heard a familiar voice from behind call out his name, bringing his feet to a halt. Turning round, he saw Lady Fllay approaching him, her hands clasped together nervously over her legs.

"What is with this battle all of the sudden? Is the escort fleet safe?" the Lady asked, concern etched on her face.

"I am not sure either," Kyra admitted with genuine sympathy.

Suddenly Lady Fllay took his hand and gripped it tightly. "We shall be alright, though? And Father's ship! It shall not be harmed, will it?"

Kyra swallowed hard as he looked at her lovely face and saw the desperation in her grey eyes. Tentatively, he placed his other hand upon her shoulder and smiled, hoping to reassure her.

"Lady Fllay, _I_ am fighting as well. I swear to you that_ I will protect them_," Kyra vowed.

The Lady smiled so sweetly that Kyra suddenly felt weak in his knees, her eyes misting over. "Thank you, Kyra," she said, releasing his hand.

And with that, he dashed into the armory, leaving the Lady there, indebted to him for her hope.

* * *

Above the _Bernard_, Sir Lacoty was soaring high into the air and diving, swooping, and spinning, to avoid the hail of deadly arrows streaking up towards him from the deck below. He had to make quick use of his own longbow, sending several shafts into careless enemy defenders.

Whilst he distracted them, Sir Athryn dove low behind the ship and conjured a blast of fire at its rudder. In an instant, the structure burst into bright flames which began aggressively licking at the rest ship. It would be ablaze soon enough, if the dark smoke soaring into the sky was any indication.

"The _Bernard _is aflame!" the watchman of the _Montogomery _relayed frantically. "Aejis is besieging the _Rowe_ now!"

"Killed with our own weapons…" Lord George remarked in disbelief. "This is madness!"

* * *

On deck, Sir Mwu, fully clad in his bronzed armor with his signature longbow slung across his back, took the golden winged statuette hanging from his neck and summoned the great bird Moebyus to this plane. In a swirl of smoke, the winged beast appeared and Sir Mwu mounted it, soaring towards the enemy with a rush of its four flaming wings and a gust of wind.

Just then, Kyra, clad in the enchanted Armor of Stryke, emerged from below deck with the tower shield strapped to his back.

"Your late, boy!" Koijiro scolded him.

"My apologies," Kyra replied, breathless from his run.

"Your enemies are three Knights, including Aejis," Miriallia quickly informed him as she checked his Armor. "Be careful."

"Kyra, Lady Fllay's father is onboard the _Montgomery_. Please take care of it," Sai added.

Kyra turned towards his friend. "I hath already pledged to do so to the Lady herself," he replied as he pulled the helm down over his face.

Sai had to give a slight smirk at that.

Closing his eyes to clear his mind, Kyra flew from the deck after Sir Mwu with a rush of Stryke's azure-feathered wings.

Meanwhile, the battle raged on as the _Archangel _entered the fray close behind. The archers of the Alliance were dying quicker than they could restring, unable to withstand the fast and brutal assault of such mighty opponents.

"Cannons one and two, fire!" Lieutenant Natarle barked, the air filled with the deafening sound of their blasts which shot right afore the _Montgomery_, obliterating Sir Poryto just before he could strike its deathbow.

"The _Archangel_!" Lord George exclaimed excitedly. "Did it come for us?"

But Captain Koopman clenched his fist in frustration. "Fools!" he seethed.

* * *

Carefully avoiding stray cannonfire and arrows, the _Vesalius _floated calmly by, observing the battle from a few leagues away.

"The king hath arrived," General Lord Rau remarked. "Do not waste any more time on the pawns."

Just above the _Rowe_, Sir Athryn called down a truly massive bolt of lightning from the sky which streaked down into the mast of the ship and below with a bright flash, exploding a burst of splint and smoking wood into the air and releasing a torrent of seawater pouring into the decks below.

Steadying himself, he looked to his right, however, and caught sight of Kyra, clad in Stryke, firing a bolt from his arbalest at him. Sir Athryn quickly dodged the shaft and returned with is own, missing his mark as well.

* * *

Riding atop Moebyus, Sir Mwu contended against Sir Lacoty, who sought to bring a swift end to the Human Knight. But Sir Mwu was too fast, dodging the Adept's attacks and reposing to deliver his own. One of the Hero of Endymion's famous arrows made it through, slamming into Sir Lacoty's spaulder. He spun around and dropped down to the air right beside Sir Mwu, to return with a shaft of his own. Its tips grazed off the Human's helmet, stunning him, but otherwise missing its mark.

"Do you think I shall be bested by those tactics?" Sir Mwu boasted out as they separated to reengage.

* * *

"Cannon three, take aim and fire!" Lieutenant Natarle ordered as Lady Fllay appeared on the main deck of the _Archangel_, her face grave with worry.

"What of Sir Mwu?" Captain Murrue inquired.

"He is pressed in combat with an enemy Knight," Jackie replied. "The _Vessalius _hath turned its cannons against the _Rowe_!" he added.

"Damnation," Sai cursed as he surveyed the battle through the spyglass. Suddenly, however, he noticed the young woman wandering around the deck. "Lady Fllay?" he breathed in confusion.

Captain Murrue turned toward the young noblewoman sternly. "We are in the midst of battle. All persons not in service to the military are to remain below deck."

"But what happened to father's ship?" Lady Fllay asked frantically.

Sai quickly scaled down the rigging to go to her. "Lady Fllay," he called out, taking hold of her gently.

"Unhand me, let me go!" Lady Fllay shouted angrily at Sai, drawing the surprised attention of the rest of the crew.

Just then the air was filled with the sound of a large explosion. "The _Rowe_'s been sunk!" Jackie relayed to the Captain as the ship was rocked by an ensuing wave.

Lady Fllay froze, her desperate eyes roving over the sea in search of her father's ship.

"Lady Fllay, you should go," Sai tried to reason with her, taken aback by her behavior. "You cannot be here."

"The enemy Knight is heading towards the _Montogomery_," Jackie called down. "Sir Mwu only hath one arrow left!"

Lady Fllay's hands gripped the rail tight, refusing to budge, her eyes wide with terror. "What about…Kyra" she stammered. "Where is he?" she shouted up to Jackie.

"He is fighting well, but against the enemy Aejis, so it is quite trying," the watchman responded gently, trying to be sympathetic.

"But he promised that it would be alright!" Lady Fllay shouted. Sai looked at the woman and cursed himself for his inability to do more for the situation.

* * *

Sir Athryn came in close toward Kyra, one of the blades on his vambrace extended. Kyra likwise drew his sword and the two came together in a shower of magickal sparks and the sound of shrill metal. Each one ground their teeth, unable to press forward. Sir Athryn extended the blade on his other vambrace, ready to thrust it forward, but suddenly Sir Lacoty, flung hither from his grapple with Moebyus, flew through, forcibly separating them for a moment.

_How can I kill my friend!_ Kyra's mind screamed as indecision plagued him.

* * *

"It will be alright," Sai tried to reassure Lady Fllay as he escorted her below deck. "Your father's ship will be alright." Truthfully he had no way to be sure, but she needed the reassurance, he reasoned. He had to trust Kyra on this one.

Suddenly the ship rocked violently under the force of cannonfire, and the Lady tried to take off for the main deck once more, wrenching out of his grasp. She was restrained by Sai once more, however. "Lady Fllay!" he protested.

"No!" Lady Fllay demanded. "Let me go now!" she screamed.

However, both of them fell silent as they heard a melodic voice gently singing.

_I will find you_

_No matter where I have to go..._

_So dream of me  
_

A shadow fell over the Lady's face as her eyes darkened and she stalked off towards the brig fuming. Sai took off after her in confusion.

Upon seeing Lady Fllay standing at the entrance to her cell, Lady Lacys' song trailed off as she regarded her curiously. Behind her stood Sai, struggling to comprehend why she had come down here.

* * *

"Ready the cannons again!" Captain Murrue ordered. "What about Stryke?"

"Captain!" she heard from above. Searching the skies she found Sir Mwu, atop Moebyus, looking quite pained from his duel. "If we do not retreat, we shall fall here as well."

* * *

Sir Athryn and Kyra came at each other again, their swords ringing loudly in the air. Sir Athryn conjured a stroke of lightning into Kyra, who merely dropped lower to evade it, an impossible feat were it not for the enchantments of Stryke.

Behind them Sir Lacoty, drawing from the ample stores of water below, conjured a barrage of ice against the left side of the _Montgomery's _main deck which engulfed the cannons in frost as well as any officers who were unfortunate enough to be caught in its midst.

"Our cannons are lost. The rudder hath sustained damage!" a Marshal called out to Captain Koopman as another brave hail of arrows forced Sir Lacoty to fall back for the moment.

"What are they doing out there… Why can they not destroy that lone Knight?" Lord George demanded.

"Secure the Lord in one of the boats!" Captain Koopman ordered, tired of the exchange.

_A man should never enter battle accompanied by his Lords... Better than to lose respect for them  
_

In the air close by, Sir Athryn took another slash at Kyra with both his saber and the blade of his free vambrace now, but he backed away and evaded once more, indecision gripping him. Kyra could not do this and that realization was throwing him into a panic with each half-hearted blow he delivered.

This was no duel, it was a fight between two people who would rather share a meal than kill each other.

* * *

Lady Fllay stormed up onto the main deck of the _Archangel _again, this time holding Lady Lacys roughly by the arm. She dragged her near Marshal Dalida as the crew looked on in confusion.

"I will kill this woman!" Lady Fllay shouted angrily. "If they sink father's ship, I will kill her! Tell it to those bastards! Tell them!"

Lady Lacys turned toward the face of the distraught young girl who held her there, fear and sadness mingled in her sapphire eyes.

Just then Sai came running back on deck behind her. "Lady Fllay!" he shouted after her.

"Tell them now!" Lady Fllay demanded, hot tears streaming down her cheeks.

But ere anyone could act on the opportunity, they saw the eighteen powerful cannons belonging to the _Vesalius_ on its right side blast their enchanted rounds through the hull of the _Montgomery _with a thunderous roar.

All on deck gasped as the blast ignited the munitions onboard and the Earth ship was rent apart in a burst of splint wood and charred bodies, its wards simply too overcome to protect against the massive direct assault. Thick, dark smoke filled the air as pieces of the ship began sinking down into the waves, thick with blood from those lost on the three ships.

Lady Fllay let out a shrill scream as she released Lady Lacys and stumbled backwards, horror in her eyes. "NO!"

Sai ran up to her and put his hands on her shoulders to try and steady her, but she completely ignored him and indeed, everything. She began gasping, unable to breathe or cry. All she could do was simply stare ahead in abject horror at the carnage before her.

Lady Lacys looked down at her piteously.

"Captain!" Jackie called down as the _Vesalius_ steered into position to strike the _Archangel _herself now.

Lieutenant Natarle, unable to stand by any longer, strode over to Lady Lacys and, grabbing her roughly by the arm, dragged her over to the rail, waving down the enemy ship, and began shouting a message to the enemy Captain.

"That ship is hailing us!" the watchman informed the General hastily, who strode over to the _Vesalius' _railing with curiosity.

"This is the Archangel of the Alliance of Earth," the Lieutenant shouted, the air clear and quiet once more. "This ship is currently holding Plant Sovereign Counselor Syegel's daughter, Lady Lacys of the House of Clyne, in captivity. We discovered her boat amidst the Ring of Junk and hath protected her until now but, if any more harm is done to this ship, our soldiers will deny all rights afforded to the young Lady and do with her as we must."

The crew of the _Vesalius _gasped. "Lady Lacys?" Captain Fredryk repeated in disbelief, looking up to the watchman for confirmation.

Sir Athryn lowered his weapons and turned away from his battle with Kyra upon hearing the announcement. "You cowards!" he spat furiously.

"This is hard to swallow," General Lord Rau replied. "Now that you hath the disadvantage, you bring this out to hold us at bay?"

"General!" Captain Fredryk scolded.

"Yes, I know," the General replied with a tingee of annoyance. "All forces are hereby ordered to cease fighting and return to the ship at once! Anyone who disobeys will be **strongly **disciplined!" he shouted to his troops.

Satisfied, the Lieutenant released her grip on Lady Lacus and approached the Captain, who regarded her grimly.

"We cannot lose Stryke and the _Archangel _here," Natarle explained, her eyes just as narrow as those of her disapproving Captain.

"I know that but…" the Captain began, her voice faltering because she could think of no alternative. _But this is..._

"Shackle Lacys and lock her in the brig!" Lieutenant Natarle ordered, interrupting her. "No one is to enter without the express order of the Captain."

Romero rose and tentatively approached Lady Lacys, who looked down sadly as she began slowly descending the stairs, the way well known to her by now.

* * *

Below deck, Lady Fllay lay exhausted on a cot, her hair drenched in sweat and her eyes closed tightly, determined to shut out the world. Sai stood by several paces away, watching her agony sadly but unable to do anything for her.

* * *

**APPENDIX IX**

***Due to the fact that _very_ few Humans had the concentration necessary to successfully cast and sustain a spell to enable magickal flight in the midst of combat, longbowmen equipped with poisoned and enchanted arrows were the first line of defense, although it could take several archers to mount such an assault as to kill a single Adept Knight. Human Knights, as in the case of Sir Mwu, had mastered the ability to summon a winged creature bred through alchemy, however, to enable them to fly in battle, giving them quite an advantage in being able to rain arrows down on an enemy ship or contend against flying enemy Knights with their swords.  
**


	10. Crossroads

**X. CROSSROADS**

"Cease the attack, now!" Captain Fredryk shouted from aboard the deck of the _Vesalius _to the disgruntled troops. "Did ye not hear the enemy?"

"Using a rescued noblewoman as a hostage?" Sir Athryn spat in disgust. "Can your righteousness fight alongside these cowards, Kyra?" he demanded of his conflicted friend. "I shall save her! I swear on it!" he vowed as he turned and retreated back to the ship.

* * *

On the main deck of the _Archangel_, tensions were running high in the wake of their stalemate with the _Vesalius_.

"Although we were able to avoid immediate disaster," Captain Murrue carefully assessed. "It does not change our current predicament."

"We can regroup during this time," Lieutenant Natarle, the ship's chief battle strategist, retorted. "I believe _that_ to be the most important thing we ought to be doing right now."

"I know," the Captain assured her blandly.

* * *

"Hurry, this fight is far from finished," Sir Mwu urged Koijiro and his artisans gruffly.

"I know!" Koijiro retorted as he struggled to manage the situation, sweat pouring from his brow and down his shirt. Armor needed mended, quivers refilled, cannons cleaned out and restocked, decks filled in, swords sharpened. But most important of all were the wards which needed to be refreshed. It was hard, intensive work and there were too few skilled shipmates aside from his meager company of artisans to lend a hand, slowing the process considerably. "Is this ship cursed or something?" he lamented.

"The curse is General Lord Rau," Sir Mwu retorted back.

"What hath ye done?" Kyra's voice cut through the air as he stalked up to the two, clearly fuming.

"There is not much to explain," Sir Mwu replied, casting a sideways glance at the young man. "You heard for yourself. Best not to fret about what hath already been done," the Knight added as he turned and walked away.

"Taking that girl as a hostage to threaten them with?" Kyra demanded, his voice livid with anger. "Is this how the Alliance of Earth runs from their enemies?"

Sir Mwu whirled round toward the young man, his brow contorted into a fierce stare the likes of which Kyra had never seen. "So the reason that we had to resort to such 'cowardly' actions is because we are weak, is that what you aver, _Adept_?" the Knight spat.

Kyra averted his gaze, staring at the floor planks in suppressed rage at the slight.

"Tis too unfruitful to criticize the Captain or the Lieutenant in this situation," Sir Mwu pressed. "They did what was done to ensure the safety of those onboard this ship. The same reason you hath done what you did thus far. That is all."

* * *

"Even if we continue our pursuit, our actions are constrained by Lady Lacys' presence aboard their ship," Captain Fredryk conferred with General Lord Rau and Sir Athryn in his quarters.

"Their next move will likely be to join the fleet from Moon," the General mused.

"Hath we really no other choice but to let them whisk the Lady away to the fleet before our very eyes?" Captain Fredryk asked hopelessly.

"What of the _Gamow_? How soon will it arrive?" General Lord Rau asked.

"Tis currently eighty leagues out," the Captain answered, looking down at the map resting upon his notched desk. "It will take a couple of days for them to reach us."

"This is trying," the General admitted. "They shall certainly reach the fleet before then."

* * *

On a cot on one of the lower decks of the _Archangel_, Lady Fllay's grey eyes fluttered open. Her red hair lay in wild tangles and her garments were drenched in sweat. It was obvious it had been quite a rough night for her. Memories of the terrible battle which had just taken her dear father's life flooded her mind. _Father! _She bolted upright and let out a piercing scream.

Sai, who sat nearby watching over her, rose to his feet and went over to her, desperate to comfort her. "Lady Fllay," he said softly.

"Father! Where is father?" the Lady asked.

Sai looked away in shame, but Lady Fllay gripped his shirt and demanded firmly, "Where is father's ship?", fresh tears welling up in her eyes.

Sai could think of no way to reassure her and the Lady, losing her balance, tumbled out of the cot and fell to the floor just as Miriallia entered the room with some water. Lady Fllay merely slumped there in the floor, weeping loudly.

Outside in the corridor Kyra heard the sound and came running, his nerves raw. His lush brown hair looked caked with sweat and his eyes bleary from the poor sleep he had taken.

"This cannot have happened," Lady Fllay muttered, shaking her head repeatedly.

Kyra looked down at the young woman, pain mixed with pity clouding his eyes as he thought of his broken promise.

_"I swear to you that I will protect them," he had vowed to her.  
_

"Fllay," Kyra ventured tenderly, ignoring her status for the moment.

Lady Fllay's gaze turned up toward the young man angrily. "Liar!" she shouted. "You _swore_ you would protect him!"

Kyra looked down, his face crestfallen.

"Why did you not protect my father's ship?" Lady Fllay demanded, her eyes wide. "Why did you not **kill** those men?"

"Lady Fllay!" Miriallia protested in defense of their friend. "Kyra did his utmost!"

"Is it…" Lady Fllay pressed, ignoring her. She closed her eyes for a moment, unsure if she should continue. "Tis_ because you are an Adept as well_! Is that why you did not fight your hardest?" she spat accusingly, her body shaking.

Kyra gasped as his world seemed to spin for one sickening moment. _Surely this cannot be happening! _he thought.

The Lady collapsed back into a fit of weeping whilst Sai looked on, unsure of how to help. Miriallia turned away in anger and Kyra stared ahead blankly, concealing the desperation he felt.

"Bring father back to me," Lady Fllay begged through muffled sobs.

Kyra could stand his agony no longer and fled from the room, stifling a tear. He had to run, had to get out of there. A slew of thoughts flooded his mind.

"_Using a rescued noble as a hostage? Can your righteousness fight alongside these cowards, Kyra?"_

"_So the reason that we had to resort to such 'cowardly' actions is because we are weak, is that what you aver, **Adept**?"_

"_Tis because you are an Adept as well! Is that why you did not fight your hardest?"_

Kyra ran harder, past several quarters and corridors, and past Kuzzey who stared at him in confusion. At last he made it to a lonely dark corner and leaned against the wall, his head falling to his hands as hot tears began streaming down his face. He wailed in agony and beat his fist into the hull.

"Is something wrong? What is the matter?" a voice asked him.

Kyra stopped. Looking to his side he saw a young woman with long flowing pink hair, clad in an elegant white gown which had grown dingy from its time in the brig. It was Lady Lacys.

* * *

As General Lord Rau bathed in his private quarters, there was a firm rap on the door. He stepped out, his long blonde hair dripping wet, and wrapped himself, calling out, "What is it?" His distinctive silver helm was resting atop the large wooden desk idle, one of the rare occasions he did not wear his armor.

"There is a letter for you from Grand Master Lord Patryck of the House of Zala," the aid replied formally. "Would you like me to bequeath it to you now?"

"No," General Lord Rau replied simply. "I shall read it later."

Upon the aid's departure, the General muttered wearily, "Such trouble over one girl's life."

From a locked drawer, he took up a flagon filled with a strange, bitter tasting brew and drank deeply from it, staining his teeth with a soiled hue. He paused for a moment and eyed his pale hand carefully, its fingernails like glass, turning it over and clenching it several times. Apparently satisfied, he returned to the matter of dressing himself.

* * *

Lady Lacys raised a hand for Kyra's cheek, intending to wipe a stray tear, but Kyra backed away from her hurriedly and cleared it himself.

"What are you doing here?" the young man demanded, noticing the shackles Dalida had placed round her ankles suspiciously absent.

"Well..." Lady Lacys began, aware of her disobedience. "I was...taking a stroll when I heard a voice from this direction."

Kyra flushed slightly, embarrassed at the state she had found him in. "You should not be walking around on your own like this. I told you before," he covered. "You would probably just be accused of spying."

"But Haro here," the Lady said, indicating her rolling metal friend, "loves to take walks. In fact, if a door is locked, he always finds a way to open it and go out."

"Regardless," Kyra replied, ignoring her childish response and offering his hand. "Let us return to your quarters. Come."

She looked at the hand for a moment but rejected it with a smile. "The fighting hath ceased, I see," she mused, ignoring his commands.

"Well, yes. Thanks to you," Kyra replied sullenly.

"Yet you are very sad," Lady Lacys observed.

"Well…the truth is that I desire not to fight," Kyra admitted. "I am also an Adept and Athryn was a very close friend of mine."

"Athryn?" Lady Lacys asked in surprise.

"Athryn of the House of Zala," Kyra clarified. "Who would hath divined that he would become a Knight of the Zodiac and fight in that suit of war, Aegjis?"

A couple paces away, Kuzzey, eavesdropping from behind a board, stifled a gasp at the revelation.

"Is that so?" Lady Lacys, asked, oblivious. "Both Sir Athryn and yourself hath good hearts. This is a very sad situation."

Kyra's eyes widened. "Do you know Athryn then?" he asked in surprise.

"Sir Athryn is the one I am betrothed to. We shall be wed very soon," Lady Lacys replied with a smile. "He is kind, but very quiet. He crafted Haro for me though. I told him how much I enjoyed Haro and he made me dozens of them."

Kyra nodded. Athryn was always a talented enchanter who loved working with crafts of stone, metal and, eventually, flesh. "Is that so?" Kyra mused with a smile. "Athryn has not changed much then. He bred my Torii and gave her to me."

"It would be wonderful if you two would no longer have to fight against each other," Lady Lacys declared wistfully.

* * *

In the mess hall, Sai, Tolle and Miriallia sat quietly at a table together, keeping to themselves. Just then Kuzzey entered the chamber, looking pale.

"Well, I do understand how Lady Fllay feels," Miriallia whispered. "But that was too harsh."

"'So because he is an Adept as well, he is not fighting hard, eh?" Sai quoted bitterly.

"That cannot be true! Kyra fights his best all the time!" Tolle protested.

Kuzzey stared blankly ahead, keeping his doubts to himself.

"Make no mistake, I do not doubt it," Sai assured him. "Those of us working on the main deck hath witnessed firsthand how trying it is to cast magick in the midst of battle."

"Are you truly certain that he is?" Kuzzey ventured.

Sai looked curiously at his friend. "What is it, Kuzzey?"

"The suit of Armor that was seized. Aejis. I hath heard that the person fighting in it is a close friend of Kyra," Kuzzey explained.

Everyone at the table gasped in unison at the shocking revelation.

"What?" Sai exclaimed, his voice full of confusion.

"I overheard him talking about it with that Adept noblewoman a moment ago," Kuzzey confessed.

* * *

Below deck, Kyra sat alone upon his cot, unable to sleep, whilst Torii perched on his shoulder. Looking on sullenly, the boy put out his hand for the content bird to hop to, lost in thought as conflict racked his mind.

_Sir Athryn and I shall be wed very soon...  
_

"This is simply wrong!" Kyra muttered angrily. He stood to his feet quietly and sneaked out of his quarters.

* * *

In the brig, Lady Lacys lay asleep on her cot while Haro rolled around in circles lazily upon the cold floor. Slowly the door creaked opened and the light of a candle streamed in. Haro shoved noisily against the feet of the intruder, ready to protect its mistress.

"Quiet, Haro," a familiar voice urged in a whisper.

Lady Lacys rubbed her eyes wearily. "What is it, Haro?" she muttered as she surveyed the room wearily. She froze when she saw Kyra. "Kyra, what is the matter?" she asked with concern, one of her soft shoulders uncovered as the dress slid down her arm.

Kyra raised a finger to his lips and said, "Please say nothing and come with me. Be very quiet.

She obeyed and soon they were out in the hall, running past the quarters where other members of the crew slept. The Lady had to place a hand over her mouth to keep from giggling as if it were a game.

Suddenly, Kyra shoved Lady Lacys roughly against the wall and stood in front of her as he espied Sai and Miriallia ahead.

Sai looked at him curiously. "Kyra?" he called out.

Haro rolled out from hiding under the folds of Lady Lacys' gown and Kyra cursed under his breath. With the ruse up, the Lady revealed herself guiltily as well and smiled to the others.

Sai and Miriallia stared at the two in bewilderment.

"What are you doing, Kyra?" Sai asked suspiciously.

"Indeed, what do you plan to do with her?" Miriallia demanded.

"Please pretend that you hath not seen anything," Kyra responded curtly. "I do not wish to involve you in this. But I can no longer allow this situation to continue!"

Sai nodded. "Keeping a lady hostage is something that villains do," he agreed."I shall help," he added, his eyes sparkling beneath their spectacles.

Kyra regarded his friend with surprise, but smiled gratefully.

"Sai!" Miriallia cautioned.

But there was nothing to be said, and they all knew it.

Together, the four secretly made their way down into the armory. Miriallia trembled nervously, sure someone was going to catch them any moment.

On the outer balcony which stretched out from the armory, Kyra, who had arrayed himself in the Armor of Stryke with Sai's help, began gently letting down a boat into the waters below while Lady Lacys looked on.

Finished with their task, Kyra dropped into the boat and proceeded to help the Lady down. Miriallia tossed the pair of oars she had retrieved to Kyra, who caught them with a gauntleted hand.

"Thank you," Lady Lacys said.

"Do not mention it," Kyra assured her.

"Shall we meet again?" Lady Lacys called up cheerfully to Sai and Miriallia.

"I do not think it possible," Sai replied. His eyes narrowed, however, and he turned his attention to Kyra. "Kyra, _you _will surely be returning?"

Just then Koijiro had taken notice of the activity below and shouted down from the main deck as a wick was lit, "Hey, what are you children doing?"

"_You _will come back here, back to us, will you not?" Sai pressed, ignoring the angry artisan.

"For sure. I promise," Kyra replied.

And with that, Kyra sunk the oar into the water and pushed firmly out, sending the small boat on its way across the waves.

"Sai! What are you doing!" Koijiro shouted again.

"Make sure you do! Tis a promise!" Sai shouted back at Kyra.

"What is happening?" Arnold the helmsman called out to the boatswain, hearing the commotion. "Stryke! What are you doing Kyra!" he shouted down upon catching sight of the boat.

"The boy is taking that girl back to them!" Sir Mwu shouted knowingly as he ran to the rail to ascertain the extent of their departure. "Tis too late! They are already off!"

"Hold on," Kyra told Lady Lacys as he began rowing harder, stirring up the sea into white foam which trailed behind them.

Sir Mwu quickly hefted his cuirass on, forgetting the rest of his armor for the moment, and, gathering up his quiver and longbow, took the golden statuette hanging from his neck and summoned Moebyus, the great bird, from its homeplane. Magickally, the statuette became the very beast and he mounted it, taking off after the boy in a flurry of four wings.

* * *

On the deck of the _Vesalius_, the watchman called down. "I hath spotted a boat sent out from the 'legged ship'. There is a Knight onboard arrayed in Stryke and…it appears Lady Lacys is with them!"

"Ready yourselves for battle," Captain Fredryk called out as men began scurrying to their positions behind the cannons and procuring weapons from the armory below.

Sir Athryn, clad in Aejis, made his way quickly up to the main deck. He had just been preparing for a surprise assault on the ship himself to rescue her.

As the boat neared the ship, a voice could be heard shouting up from its surface. "This is Stryke of the _Archangel_! I am returning Lady Lacys of the House of Clyne to you! In return, I demand that the _Vesalius _halt its pursuit! I will return her on the condition that we are met by the bearer of Aejis alone."

Sir Athryn scowled.

"What is the 'legged ship' up to?" Captain Fredryk muttered suspiciously.

"General, allow me to go!" Sir Athryn demanded.

"We still do not understand the enemy's true intentions!" Captain Fredryk warned. "And the image of Lady Lacys could be a magickal illusion."

"Nay, I grant you leave," General Lord Rau replied, a slight smile forming beneath his distinctive helm.

"Thank you very much!" Sir Athryn replied as he took a boat and descended into the water towards Kyra.

"Are you sure about this?" Captain Fredryk asked the General nervously.

"This is also an opportunity for us," the General replied mysteriously. "I surmise that the enemy Knight is quite young."

The Captain looked at him confused.

"Furl the sails and hath my arms prepared," General Lord Rau ordered, suddenly certain.

* * *

"Captain, he hath acted on his own without permission!" Lieutenant Natarle shouted angrily. "We must attack!"

"Nay!" Sir Mwu shouted back down as he circled high above, surveying the area. "If we did that, the boy might attack _us_ this time!"

The Lieutenant scowled.

"Perhaps," Captain Murrue agreed.

"The _Vesalius _hath furled its sails!" Jackie called down from the watch. "Aejis is departing the ship to meet Stryke!"

* * *

Kyra wearily lifted up the oar and laid it down in the boat, slowing his approach. Before him, Sir Athryn stood in his own boat, his sabers relaxed at his side. Kyra leveled his arbalest at the young Knight, ready for any treachery.

"Sir Athryn?" Kyra inquired suspiciously.

"Yes," Sir Athryn replied.

"Remove your helm!" Kyra demanded.

Sir Athryn did so, letting his dark locks fall down to his shoulders, and Kyra did likewise, revealing his unmistakable amethyst eyes.

"Sir Athryn!" Lady Lacys called out happily. "Tis nice to see you once again."

"Tis really you then," Sir Athryn confirmed with a smile.

"Now take her with you!" Kyra ordered.

Nodding, Sir Athryn reached out his Armored arms and Lady Lacys stepped over into them. Once she was firmly settled, she looked back towards Kyra. "Thank you for everything, Kyra. And you as well, Sir Athryn."

Sir Athryn suddenly felt a surge of urgency as hope brimmed in his heart. "Kyra!" he called back. "You should come as well! There is no reason why you should remain with the Earth army."

"Trust me, I do not wish to fight you," Kyra admitted, looking down. Images of Sai, Miriallia, Tolle, Kuzzey and Lady Fllay appeared in his mind. "But aboard that ship are people that I want to protect. My friends are there!"

Slowly their boats drifted apart, mirroring their hearts.

Sir Athryn trembled. "Then I hath no choice," he replied morbidly. "When next we meet in battle, I _will_ show no mercy!" he vowed.

"The same goes for me then!" Kyra affirmed grimly as he took up the oar once again and plunged it into the sea, retreating back toward the _Archangel_.

* * *

"The enemy Knight is rowing away!" the watchman called down.

"Lower the sails, Captain!" General Lord Rau ordered, his rapier sheathed at his side and a crossbow slung across his back. Taking off from the deck of the _Vesalius_, he magickally flew towards the retreating boat, a proud smirk beneath his helm.

* * *

"The _Vesalius _hath lowered its sails again and an enemy Knight is flying from the deck towards Stryke," Jackie shouted, his voice full of worry.

Captain Murrue narrowed her amber eyes, scowling contemptuously.

"Foolish boy! I knew this would happen!" Sir Mwu, high above atop Moebyus' back, seethed. Pulling on the reins, he dove down hard, taking his bow in hand and stringing an arrow quickly.

* * *

"General!" Sir Athryn called out as he looked at the sky. "What are you doing?"

"Sir Athryn! Return to the ship with Lady Lacys!" General Lord Rau commanded, drawing his sword as he ignored his protests.

"Sir Mwu!" Kyra shouted, confused as he beheld the Knight lunge by with a rush of Moebyus' wings.

"Did you really believe they would simply fall back and watch as you surrendered her, you fool?" Sir Mwu scolded the young man angrily as he flew by.

Sir Athryn and Kyra looked around, unsure of how to stop the inevitable clash, when suddenly a voice shouted above the frenzy, "General Lord Rau of the House of Lecreuset!"

Sir Athryn looked at the source of the unmistakable voice. It was Lady Lacys, standing beside him in the boat, her countenance as severe as he had ever seen.

"Stop this at once!" Lady Lacys ordered imperiously.

General Lord Rau looked down to regard the young woman below curiously.

"Are you actually willing to turn this into a battle when there is a representative of the memorial voyage present?" Lady Lacys demanded.

General Lord Rau cursed, sheathing his rapier. "Why, at a time like this?" he muttered beneath his helm.

"I shall not allow it! Stop this battle at once!" the Lady pressed.

"What a troublesome young woman," the General spat under his breath. "Understood, Lady Lacys!" he shouted back as he descended into the boat below to join Sir Athryn and the Lady. The Knight regarded his General a bit awkwardly whilst Lady Lacys just smiled.

"I am not sure what has just occurred here," Sir Mwu called down, confused. "But we are returning as well," he ordered Kyra.

And so they made their way back to the _Archangel_, Sir Mwu keeping watch above from atop Moebyus whilst Kyra rowed the boat across the sea below.

"That was one unbelievable lady," Sir Mwu mused.

* * *

Below deck, Lady Fllay sat alone on her cot, staring ahead into the darkness in an ill daze.

"I will not let things remain like this," she muttered, her voice firm.


	11. The Awakening Sword

** AWAKENING SWORD  
**

In the Captain's quarters just below deck on the _Archangel_, Kyra stood sullenly before Captain Murrue in cold iron shackles, on her right hand Lieutenant Natarle and on her left Sir Mwu.

"The prisoner fails to understand how gravely he threatened this ship's safety as a result of his actions," Lieutenant Natarle said, pointing her finger at Kyra accusingly.

"That comment is no more than an analogy," Sir Mwu objected. "I ask that it be stricken from the record."

"I acknowledge the request," the Captain replied, nodding to the Knight.

"Lets see," Sir Mwu said uncertainly, searching through the ship's guidebook. He had always failed to grasp dry minutiae like law, preferring to work more with his hands. "Firstly, I believe that taking a noble hostage violates the fourth article of the Treaty of Corsica."

"Nay, the actions taken fall under _exceptions _in the very same article," the Lieutenant countered. "It concerns measures taken during war."

"I hath never heard of it…" Sir Mwu muttered, straining to find the exception in question. He looked up again after a moment and instead tried reason. "But the enemy warship withdrew and we escaped a trying situation because we released the hostage."

"It could easily hath ended differently," the Lieutenant warned.

Captain Murrue, weary of the exchange, regarded Kyra, who stood silently fuming. "Kyra, is there something you wish to add?" she asked.

The young Adept remained silent.

"Why did you take such action without permission?" Captain Murrue pressed.

Kyra scowled. "I did not rescue her only to use her as a hostage," he replied.

"If anything you could have her for a lover," Sir Mwu ventured with a broad smile.

At _that_ suggestion, Kyra cast an angry glare toward the Knight, causing Sir Mwu to look away nervously.

"Objection!" Lieutenant Natarle shouted.

"Will the defense please remain serious?" Captain Murrue scolded.

Sir Mwu shrugged, the playful sparkle never leaving his azure eyes.

"Kyra's actions are in plain violation of the third article, the tenth article and the thirteenth article of our military statutes," Captain Murrue explained dryly. "Therefore said person shall be…" she paused for effect. "Sentenced to death at sea."

Kyra gasped and for a moment his perception clouded over. He eyed the door carefully.

_There are probably a few armed guards waiting behind it..._

"However, this is purely a sentence for those under court martial," the Captain explained. "The military statutes carry with them no provision to sentence a commoner. So I call upon Kyra to consider his actions seriously henceforth and now adjourn this meeting."

Kyra stared at the Captain uncertainly, his eyes wide.

"In other words, henceforth, do not act without permission," Sir Mwu explained, rising to his feet and setting the guidebook aside gratefully.

The Lieutenant likewise stood to her feet, her visage as grim as ever.

* * *

Waiting just outside the Captain's quarters, Sai and Miriallia leaned against the wall nervously. Upon seeing Kyra, however, they perked up and ran over to him.

"Kyra!" Sai called. "How is it?"

"What were you told?" Miriallia asked.

"Do you have to empty the waste and clean the cannons for a week as well?" Sai ventured.

"That is a wonderful idea!" the jovial voice of Sir Mwu interjected as he came out as well. "Shall we have you do that?"

He was followed by Lieutenant Natarle who merely scowled once more at the group and went on her way.

"They are not punishing me," Kyra confessed with a smile.

"Well that is good," Sai observed. "But then that means tis just us?" he lamented.

Miriallia shrugged. "Marshal Dalida scolded us harshly," she explained. "He said, 'Do you two even know the meaning of 'danger?''" she related, her voice taking on a humorous deep tone, supposed to resemble that of a man.

"I am sorry. I shall help," Kyra offer apologetically.

"Never mind," Sai replied with a wave of his hand. "We shall meet up with the Eighth Fleet soon anyway. It shant be a burden."

Satisfied, the three began their walk toward their respective duties.

"Kuzzey told us that he overheard you talking with that girl," Sai began. "And that the Aejis warrior is a friend of yours. Honestly, I was worried."

Kyra looked down, a wave of guilt clouding his face.

"But I am glad. You returned just as you promised," Sai added.

Kyra forced a weak smile for his friend, nodding.

"Well, I should report to the main deck for my shift," Sai said as he and Miriallia strolled away.

With a wave goodbye, Kyra took his leave as well.

* * *

On the main deck of the _Gamow_,

"Certainly it is possible to intercept them before they join the fleet, but we hath only a short span before coming within range of the fleet's cannons once we get there," Sir Nycol was explaining to Captain Zelman, Sir Dyarka and Sir Yzak as they pored over several worn maps of the area and contemplated different routes to reach the island of Moon. "Even if we magickally transport a few of our number there to lie in wait for them, any gains we make will be rendered useless as you all well know the myriad difficulties of transporting the entire ship like that. Tis simply unfeasible."

"You mean we hath _all _that time?" Sir Dyarka asked with a smug grin.

"I suggest that cowards remain silent," Sir Yzak quipped.

Sir Nycol scowled, his tawny eyes fuming.

"My opinion is that any time we hath before they join their fleet is a chance we cannot afford to overlook," Sir Yzak ventured.

"I agree. The success of a surprise attack is not measured by the actual time involved," Sir Dyarka concurred.

"I know that, but—" Sir Nycol began.

"—I hear that the _Vesalius _shall be returning as soon as Lady Lacys is sent away on Sir Lacony's ship," Sir Yzak interrupted. "We shall sink the 'legged ship' before that," he boasted. "Understand?"

"Of course," Sir Dyarka replied without a thought.

"Very well," Sir Nycol replied, the scowl never departing from his young face.

* * *

Below the deck of the _Vesalius_, Sir Athryn walked solemnly through the ship's corridors, deep in his dark thoughts.

Suddenly, however, Haro came rolling fast along the thatched floor straight for his leg, giving the young Knight quite a start.

"Lady Lacys!" he exclaimed as he saw the young woman emerge gracefully around the corner, wearing that same white dress, very impractical for the confines of a warship. But that was just like her.

"Haro seems to be overly excited," the Lady apologized as she clasped his hands in greeting. They felt rougher than before, she mused. "He is happy to see you after all this time."

"Haro has no emotions," Sir Athryn reminded her with a furrowed brow. "You_ are _a guest here, but the _Vesalius _is a _warship_. Please do not wander around too much," he asked tenderly as he took her arm.

"I am told that everywhere I go," Lady Lacys complained. "Tis not any fun at all."

"It cannot be helped. That is the position you are in," Sir Athryn replied dryly.

Lady Lacys looked at the face of the young man whose arm held hers and asked, "What is the matter, Sir Athryn?"

"Nothing…I was just wondering how you were feeling," the young Knight stammered, looking down.

The Lady appeared confused.

"Well, you were taken hostage…" Sir Athryn explained. "That must have been very trying."

Lady Lacys smiled at him sweetly. "I am fine, thank you," she assured him, touched by his concern. "Your friend treated me quite well while I was aboard that other ship."

Sir Athryn's emerald eyes narrowed. "Is that so?" he asked softly.

"Kyra has a very kind heart," Lady Lacys explained. "And very strong."

"He is a fool," Sir Athryn replied bitterly, his mood darkened once more. "He insists that he is not a soldier, yet he still fights with those things. He is just being used! Something about 'friends', he claims. Tis because his parents are Humans, I'm certain."

Lady Lacys raised her delicate hand to his cheek comfortingly, but Sir Athryn turned away and shrugged her off, looking elsewhere.

"He said he would rather not fight against you," Lady Lacys offered.

"Tis the same for me!" Sir Athryn replied, raising his voice. "Why should I want to either?"

Lady Lacys looked at him sadly.

"I am sorry, please excuse me," Sir Athryn said as he turned and left, not wishing to cause her further displeasure.

"You always hath that bitter countenance of late," Lady Lacys remarked.

"Well I cannot quite wage war with a smile upon my face now can I?" Sir Athrun replied snidely without looking back.

* * *

"We shall reach the rally point in about half an hour," Captain Murrue announced to the crew assembled on main deck, gazing out at the horizon hopefully. "Somehow we hath managed to survive this long."

"Search for the enemy rigorously!" Lieutenant Natarle barked at the watch, in stark contrast to the Captain's hopeful tone. "Fleets draw attention and there are sure to be enemies hanging about!"

"Yes miss!" Jackie called down, taking up the scrying crystal once more.

Captain Murrue merely shook her head.

* * *

In the mess hall, Sai and Kuzzey sat at a table, eating together. Ellie, the peasant girl who was orphaned in the attack on Heliopolis, sat with them, sipping some water.

"We hath been through a lot, but we are almost there," Sai remarked hopefully.

"Do you think they will truly let us go when we reach Earth though?" Kuzzey asked worriedly.

Sai looked at his friend curiously.

"Well, remember what Captain Murrue told us back then?" Kuzzey asked.

Sai nodded as the memory returned in his mind; images of a wounded woman brandishing a crossbow in his face were hard to forget.

_Regardless of how it happened, the fact is that ye hath seen a military secret. Until I can speak with my lords and it is determined how the situation will be handled, ye hath no choice but to remain with me._

"Yes, so would not 'her lords' be present in the fleet?" Sai reasoned.

"I suppose you are right, but…what shall happen to Kyra?" Kuzzey asked, unconvinced. "Will he be allowed to disembark? He is quite involved, after all, far more than us."

Sai looked away sadly, but bolted upright when he saw Kyra enter the hall wearily. The Adept regarded his friends with a nod but went to another table. He was followed by Lady Fllay who was looking much better than she had in days, her long red hair brushed and neat.

"Lady Fllay!" Sai exclaimed upon seeing her.

Kyra instinctively turned upon hearing the name. There she was, wearing her once lovely dress which had become rather worn and ragged from the journey. Kyra thought she looked sullen. But that was to be expected, he supposed.

_And tis all my fault..._

Sai went over to her carefully, not wishing to be the target of another outburst. "Are you alright? Should you not still be resting?" he asked carefully.

"I am fine," the Lady replied blandly, not bothering to look at him as she strode over towards Kyra. She seemed distracted by something.

Sai and Kuzzey exchanged a confused look.

Kyra stood to his feet as Lady Fllay approached him and stopped. She looked down for a moment as if she was uncertain about something. "Kyra," she said softly as her eyes returned to his. "I...wanted to apologize for what I said earlier. I was in such despair then, that…" she paused, trying hard to keep fresh tears from welling up in her eyes. "I said things that I know I should not have. I am deeply sorry for how they may hath been a burden to you."

Kyra looked at the young woman who had caused him so much pain earlier, a woman he had been infatuated with for years. "Fllay," he said softly, ignoring etiquette for a moment.

"I am sure you fought the best you could, to protect us all," Lady Fllay continued. "I had no right-"

"Fllay, tis alright! Do not be so hard on yourself. In that situation—" Kyra interrupted, trying to reassure her. He paused, recollecting this thoughts. "Thank you, Fllay. I am deeply sorry I could not save your father," he said.

Lady Fllay looked away, worried her face would betray her pain. "War is terrible indeed. I wish it would just _end swiftly_."

"I agree," Kyra replied tenderly.

Lady Fllay looked at him again with wide eyes, a thought forming in her mind.

* * *

High atop the watch, Jackie stood, scrying the area through the crystal that hung about his neck. The wind was good today and it blew through his hair contentedly, a quite refreshing sensation. The search, however, was not so perfect. He let the magickal device fall to his neck in frustration. "There are occluding spells looming over this place!" he shouted down.

Captain Murrue knew exactly that such magick could mean only one thing. "Everyone, be ready for battle!" she ordered.

"The _Gamow_!" Jackie shouted as he spotted a large lumbering warship coming for them through the spyglass, bearing the distinctive marks of the now familiar Zodiac vessel. "It appears to be escorted by Blytz, Busdir and Duwel!"

Lieutenant Natarle scowled at the revelation. "Damnation!" she cursed. "Moments before our rally! Marshal Dalida, inform Sir Mwu and Kyra at once!"

"Right away miss!" the officer replied as he took off down below, the sound of alarm bells ringing out over the ship as crewmembers and officers ran off to their duties. Their distinctive ring could be heard rattling throughout the ship, the shrill clangs sounding down all the way to the lowest hold to ensure that everyone was given proper warning.

* * *

"Tis a battle!" the Marshal exclaimed out as he ran into the mess hall.

Everyone in the room was already in a frenzy from hearing the bell, however, and headed for their stations on the main deck, except Kyra, of course, who ran for the armory. Poor little Ellie, however, was caught in the fray and fell to the floor. Kyra stopped and knelt down to help her.

"I am sorry, are you alright?" he asked.

Lady Fllay came running to the little girl and knelt down as well. "O dear, here," the Lady echoed, helping the girl to her feet. She looked into her wide eyes and smiled sweetly. "We are entering another battle, but we shall be alright. Because Kyra will fight and protect us," she explained.

"Really?" Ellie asked, still scared.

Lady Fllay smiled again to reassure her. "He shall go and defeat _all_ the bad men."

Kyra swallowed hard at those words.

"Kyra!" Sai called gruffly, drawing his attention. Apparently he had come back for him.

"Kyra, tis alright. I shall look after her," Lady Fllay assured the young man.

Nodding his appreciation, Kyra rose and took off running again.

Lady Fllay took little Ellie's hand and stood to her feet. "Yes, he must defeat them all," she mused, a hopeful smile on her pretty face.

Ellie looked up at the woman slightly confused but grateful for the company.

* * *

"Damnation!" Sir Mwu cursed as he drew the golden statuette from his neck and summoned forth Moebyus, the great winged beast, from its otherworldly plane, its magnificent feathers blazing with fire. Mounting the bird he muttered to himself wearily, "Why did they choose this moment to attack us?"

With a rush of wings, the pair took to the skies, quiver full and longbow ready.

But Kyra was not far behind, arrayed in the enchanted Armor of Stryke, whose gemstone core had been freshly filled with the necessary magick, the spells on his Armor and weapons recast for just such an occasion.

"Kyra, the enemies are Duwel, Busdir and Blytz," Miriallia explained to him, checking him over to make sure he was well fit.

"Those three again!" Kyra exclaimed with annoyance.

Taking the saber in hand, and with his tower shield slung across his back and his crossbow loaded and hanging at his side, Kyra closed his eyes to concentrate, magickally manipulating the forces around him into a spell to grant his sabatons flight. Though he first gawked when Lieutenant Natarle ordered him to do so in what felt like so many battles ago, he seemed to have mastered the feat very quickly. His maneuvers could hath still used some work though.

"Farwell!" he shouted as he soared off to meet the enemy ere they could reach the ship.

"The Eighth Fleet is headed our way! Everyone hold on!" Captain Murrue shouted, striving to give hope to her fearful crew.

"Aim ballistae and prepare the cannons!" the Lieutenant barked as the hefty wooden contraptions were painstakingly wound and set with unwieldy spears while the iron artillery was dutifully rolled into place, loaded with ball and powder.

Suddenly however, a bright light shone in the sea, defeating any attempts to ascertain what was behind it. Jackie raised his arms to shield his eyes, straining hard to see but to no avail. A blast from the cannons of the _Gamow _slammed into the starboard hull of the _Archangel_, giving everyone a start as the ship shook for a moment, its powerful wards dispelling any immediately serious damage.

Ahead, the enemy Knights, wearing Duwel, Blytz and Busdir could be seen flying towards them, armed with their powerful enchanted weapons.

"Hiding their line of fire with mirrors?" Sir Mwu mused, soaring atop Moebyus. He let several arrows fly toward Busdir for good measure, who made a point to veer and avoid them as they harmlessly streaked into the water below.

However, it was merely a distraction as Sir Mwu, pulling hard on Moebyus' reins, reversed and dropped down, the powerful beast using its wings to spin back around quickly and allow the bronzed Knight to deliver an arrow which slammed into Busdir's cuirass.

But the magickal Armor of Busdir was too well enchanted and the shaft fell away, bent and twisted, although Sir Dyarka felt the brutal impact in his chest hard enough. "How useless," he boasted as he fired a round from his shoulder-mounted culverin amidst a burst of smoke in return, forcing the Knight of Earth to kick into Moebyus' side to spur the creature into a dash.

Kyra, tower shield raised and crossbow ready, however, entered the fray, firing a couple of bolts through their midst to no avail. "Sir Mwu!" he called out.

But Sir Yzak sent an arrow from his own enchanted bow streaking toward the distracted Kyra, who raised his tower shield just in time to deflect the blow. The bolt slammed into the metal with a loud crash but fell away, the wards cast upon the shield fresh and strong.

Kyra soared higher to gain distance, but was doggedly pursued by Sir Yzak and Sir Nycol.

"I shall lure the Knight away!" Sir Yzak said to his compatriot. "The 'legged ship' is yours!"

"Alright!" Sir Nycol concurred, veering off to head toward the ship.

An arrow from Sir Mwu's deadly longbow, however, forced Sir Nycol to reconsider his approach.

Sir Dearka raised the heavy strapped culverin once more, loading iron and pitch into its bowels as he lit the wick. After a moment, its contents blasted outward in a rush of smoke and flash of fire. Sir Mwu was barely able to avoid the mighty attack, saved only by the desperate dive of Moebyus.

Kyra let another bolt from his crossbow fly down toward Sir Yzak who continued to dodge the deadly shafts with ease.

Letting the bow fall to his side, Sir Yzak and drew one of his wickedly sharp scimitars, raising his shield with his other arm as he came in close to strike.

"Stryke, is it?" Sir Yzak called as he cut into Kyra's raised shield. Magickal sparks flew away from the impact and Kyra laboured to dislodge himself quickly from the enemy Knight.

* * *

"Fire!" the Lieutenant barked as the air was filled with the thunderous sound of the _Archangel_'s cannons launching hot metal through the air at Sir Nycol's approach, who weaved in between them to avoid their impact. Using the smoke and flash to conceal himself for a moment, he willed the Armor of Blytz to disappear from view, turning invisible to the eye as he continued on towards his target.

"I hath lost sight of Blytz!" Jackie shouted frantically. "I cannot find him."

"Tis using its spell of invisibility!" Captain Murrue explained as a magickal stroke of lightning cut into the roof above the deck, charring the wood and throwing several planks down to the floor below .

"Figure Blytz's position by tracing the arc of his lightning!" Natarle ordered. "Fire the ribaldequin, all directions!"

"You are assuming the Knight is casting it from his person rather than summoning it from above," the Captain cautioned.

"Well tis easier to direct in the midst of battle, after all," the Lieutenant countered. "And the skies are not stormy today."

Hot metal and pitch launched from the hull of the _Archangel _towards Sir Nicol once more. However, among these rounds was a shower of sharp glass and piercing metal. Sir Nycol bit his lip in frustration, having already dispelled the defensive wards cast on Blytz in order to become invisible*****. Channeling the abundant magickal energies from within the gemstone core, he quickly ceased the spell of invisibility and cast the defensive wards on his Armor instead, only having time to raise his arms as the shower of metal and glass slammed into him, such mundane munitions causing little real harm to his Armored form.

"This used to be yours," Sir Niycol remarked. "Of course ye _would_ know its weaknesses after all!"

* * *

Sir Yzak came at Kyra again with one of his wicked scimitars, letting out a fierce war cry to amplify his power******. He would have drawn the other one—he could really have pressed him hard then—but he needed the tower shield to defend against the bolts Kyra continued to send his way as he flew farther backward to escape the reach of his blade.

"You shall not escape today!" Sir Yzak shouted angrily.

"And _I_ am not about to be defeated _here_!" Kyra shouted back, letting his crossbow fall to his side and drawing his own enchanted dirk just as Sir Yzak's came at him once more. The two crashed together in a shower of magickal sparks and a shrill ring. Pushing against the other, they quickly separated and came at each other once more, forcing the other backward again.

"Stop making things difficult!" Sir Yzak shouted.

Kyra breathed heavily. This battle was wearing on him and a salty trail of sweat ran down his brow underneath Stryke's bascinet.

* * *

Meanwhile Sir Mwu continued to contend against Sir Dyarka, sending his arrows at the heavily Armored Knight while evading his shot.

"Such a pest!" Sir Dyarka shouted as he fired several more bolts and rounds from the crossbow arquebus hybrid in his other hand with truly rapid succession.

Sir Mwu narrowed his eyes and was forced to grind his heels into the gut of Moebyus, who took the cue and shot high upward and then weaved down forward. The Knight spun and straddled himself backwards on Moebyus' back, dropping the reins for a moment as he let a well-aimed arrow fly towards Sir Dyarka who quickly stepped higher at the last moment to avoid the stroke. But only barely.

"You are nothing but a Human!" Sir Dyarka mocked, unable to get by Sir Mwu and Moebyus. "Out of my way already! Fall before this power!"

* * *

"Evade!" Captain Murrue ordered Arnold, who struggled to perform under the pressure, taking the wheel and giving it a rough spin. Under his hands,the ship narrowly missed another assault from the _Gamow_'s cannons.

"Aim ballistae! Fire!" Lieutenant Natarle commanded as their strings were cut, sending two deadly longspears streaking through the air at truly incredible speed. They flew by Sir Yzak and Kyra but missed their intended victim, the _Gamow_.

The _Archangel _shook violently again as it absorbed the blast of an unavoidable wave the crew of the _Gamow _had conjured against it, crashing against the ship as it rocked it violently. The magickal wards were still able to dispel pressure but it was obvious that they were weakening. In addition, a slippery layer of water remained on the deck of the battered ship, causing several crew members to slip as they struggled to carry out their duties.

"Our wards cannot last through this sustained assault! You must do something!" Romero informed the Captain as he ran about with his team of workers, trying to repair any damage accrued in the battle as quickly as possible.

Captain Murrue scowled. "Turn bow, twenty degrees to starboard!" she commanded.

"Blytz is approaching!" Jackie sounded warily as he spotted the jet Knight swooping down toward them for another attack.

"Where are Stryke and Sir Mwu?" the Lieutenant demanded in exasperation.

"They are engaged with Duwel and Busdir at the moment," Sai called down from the watch while Jackie was busy searching the horizon.

Sir Nycol cast a flame against the starboard deck of the _Archangel,_ engulfing the cannons there in fire and causing some of the more volatile munitions to explode.

"Where is Stryke!" Lieutenant Natarle again demanded of no one in particular, increasingly frustrated by the whole affair.

Miriallia ran over the rail and shouted, "Kyra! Kyra!" to her friend in the air. "The enemy is besieging the main deck! Come quickly!"

Kyra gasped and looked down at the _Archangel_. He could indeed see the starboard side burning and Sir Nycol circling the ship like a cat planning to pounce.

"_Archangel_!" Kyra cried out desperately. Memories of the destruction of the _Montgomery _and Lady Fllay's horror filled his mind. Her words came back to him.

_We are entering another battle, but we shall be alright because Kyra will fight and protect us. _

_Really?_

He could stand it no longer. He knew not how, but suddenly it was as if he saw the entire world and all its planes splayed out over his eyes in a pattern where everything was connected to everything else. First it flowed, then it vibrated and finally it exploded outward in all directions amidst vibrant rays of color. It felt like all of reality was suddenly bent to his will as he could actually feel the Ether******* coursing through him. And then...he felt…_nothing_! He was filled with a pure intensity that was _beyond_ rage, beyond emotion. His eyes glossed over, their amethyst hue shining with the indescribable brilliance of every color in the spectrum and all thoughts of fear, doubt and failure left him entirely.

"Ye shall _not_ sink the _Archangel_!" Kyra declared madly as he rushed after it, his voice firm and his jaw set.

Sir Yzak came in again for another strike, but to his surprise, Kyra merely shot upward incredibly fast, kicking outward with his sabaton, which stuck Sir Yzak in the gut hard and sent him tumbling through the air. Now bearing down, he slashed hard with his saber into Sir Yzak's back amidst a flash of sparks before rescinding his blade and soaring away, headed fast for the _Archangel_.

Sir Yzak struggled to regain his balance and raised his shield shakily. Sheathing his scimitar and letting his shield hand from his arm, he took up his bow and sent several arrows streaking toward Kyra's receding back, magickally primed for his heart. "Take this!" he shouted, enraged by his sudden loss.

Amazingly however, Kyra weaved around them as if it were simple, dodging them without even stopping. No, it was not that. They simply..._fell away _when they neared him.

Sir Yzak stared ahead incredulous. "How could he evade them?" he exclaimed in disbelief.

* * *

Sir Nycol channeled another lightning bolt into one of the _Archangel_'s masts. Slowly the ward became overwhelmed and the wood began to weaken, charring as larger splinters fell away.

"Stay away!" a voice screamed at him from behind.

Sir Nicol turned, the abrupt loss of his focus causing the bolt to arc up his arm, taxing his Armor needlessly.

It was Kyra, sword drawn, coming straight for him.

Sir Nycol flew upward fast, narrowly missing Kyra's bold strike, but Kyra, predicting his movements, anticipated him and struck him across the bascinet hard with the flat of his blade. The ward held but Sir Nycol screamed at the pain from the impact and the ringing in his ears.

_Kyra will protect us from them all_

From behind, however, Sir Yzak had recovered to come at Kyra again. "You are mine now!" he boasted as he raised his scimitar to deal a killing stroke.

With his desire to protect the people onboard the _Archangel _overwhelming any sentiments of restraint, Kyra quickly drew Schneider, the enchanted dagger which had been strapped to his faulds, and spun around, completely catching the murderous Knight off guard. He drove blade deep across Sir Yzak's bascinet, the magickal blade cutting through it as it overpowered Duwel's wards and gouging his face. Sir Yzak cried out in pain as blood seeped from the wound, stinging his eye and causing him to choke. He fell away from the duel, winded and gagging.

Sir Nycol was forced to abandon his skirmish with Stryke has he rushed to catch the wounded Knight before he plunged into the sea. There was no way he could concentrate in that state. "Sir Yzak, are you alright?" he asked, struggling to bear the load of his wounded compatriot.

"It hurts! It hurts!" Sir Yzak wailed, clutching his face in agony. "My eye! My eye!" he screamed.

"Sir Dyarka!" Sir Nicol called, unable to pursue in that state.

Sir Dyarka took his eyes off of Sir Mwu for a moment to shoot back quickly "What is the matter, Sir Nycol?"

"Tis Sir Yzak! He hath been wounded. Grievously!" Sir Nycol replied, indicating the boy. "Sir Dyarka we must retreat! The enemy fleet draws near!" he added, looking nervously over his shoulder.

"Damnation!" Sir Dyarka cursed, glaring at Sir Mwu through his helm.

Sir Kyra flew down from the battle and settled triumphantly atop the _Archangel_' tallest mast, sword and tower shield raised protectively over the battered ship. He breathed heavily, suddenly feeling exhausted as the strange surge of power seemed to leave him and his thoughts returned to normal.

_Incredible...what was that?_

"They are in full retreat! You fought marvelously, boy!" Sir Mwu called up proudly as he and Moebyus landed upon the deck.

"Sir Mwu…" Kyra breathed as he descended down the rigging and ladders to join him.

"Nay, you were truly incredible," Sir Mwu corrected himself as he dispelled Moebyus back to heal, returning the golden statuette round his neck.

Kyra removed his bascinet and shook his head, letting the wild brown hair fall into place. "Twas nothing," he replied, still amazed himself.

"The Eighth Fleet is here!" Jackie shouted down joyously from the watch.

All eyes turned hopefully to the sea as a massive contingent of warships sailed towards them proudly, the dim shapes of hundreds of officers visible astride their decks and watches, the ensign of the Alliance of Earth blowing astride their masts.

* * *

Below deck, Lady Fllay sat on her cot leaning against the cold hull wall, alone with her thoughts. "We must defeat them all," she repeated, realization dawning upon her features. "Otherwise, this war will never come to an end."

* * *

**APPENDIX XI**

***Working too many spells upon a subject is dangerous, not only because of the strain on a caster's focus from concentrating on so many patterns, but also the fact that the pressure from so many conflicting effects can lead to the destruction of the subject and its dissolution back to the Ether. **

****As any spell invariably reflects the true desires of the caster, powerful emotions from a strong heart can serve as sources of power. However, this has resulted in more than one dangerous spell being cast without the direct will of the caster due to the force of their emotions at the time and their unchecked imagination.  
**

*****The Ether is the mysterious source of all magickal energies, from which they seep into the material plane and give power to its forces and forms, and the repository of all such yet unmanifest energies. The sorcerers of Earth proved long ago that the Ether was finite and thus magick became a carefully guarded resource, especially during times of heavy consumption, like the war. This was one of Olde World's most well known accusations against the Adepts-that the continued expansion of their population would eventually completely drain the Ether, leading to the disappearance of magick in the world and the cessation of their privileged way of life.  
**


	12. Lady Fllay's Decision

**XII. LADY FLLAY'S DECISION  
**

On the _Vesalius_, the crew were diligently preparing a boat, manned by several armed guards under the personal command of Sir Lacony, to ferry Lady Lacys back to the Plants with great haste. She and Sir Athryn looked on as the moment of her departure drew near, spending the intervening time together.

"Tis a shame that we must part so soon after we are finally together again," Lady Lacys confessed.

"Everyone in the Plants is concerned for you though," Sir Athryn assured her. "There will be much rejoicing upon your return."

The Lady nodded. Turning towards the General, who stood at attention to witness her departure as well, his face all the while concealed by that gleaming helm, she added, "Thank you for your accommodation during my stay here, General Lord Rau."

"Do not worry, Sir Lacony will personally see to your safety now," the General replied, delivering a practiced bow. Although he was a representative of the military, it was a gesture of respect to her as a woman, rather than a superior.

"Will the _Vesalius _return to attend the memorial festivals throughout the islands?" Lady Lacys inquired.

"I am not sure that will be possible," General Lord Rau replied with a slight shrug.

"I am sure that the progress of the campaign is important," Lady Lacys acknowledged carefully, her eyes shining. "But please forget not the people who sacrificed their lives for it along the way."

General Lord Rau's yellowed teeth grinned through his helm. "You hath my word."

Turning towards Sir Athryn, the Lady added, "What is it that one should be fighting against? War makes that question difficult to answer."

Sir Athryn looked at her, confused by her words. But the Lady simply smiled, her teeth like pearl.

"Farewell, I look forward our reunion," Lady Lacys said admiringly. At that she climbed down the rope with Sir Lacony into the boat. As the guards pushed their oars into the waves, the craft slowly took its leave from the hull of the _Vesalius_, departing for a ship which awaited their arrival on the horizon.

As Sir Athryn and General Lord Rau watched its departure , the General asked cryptically, "What _is _it that one should be fighting against?"

Sir Athryn turned toward the General in surprise, unable to answer still.

"Did you hear of Sir Yzak?" General Lord Rau asked.

"Yes," Sir Athryn replied, looking down sadly.

"Stryke," General Lord Rau said, uttering the name as if it had a foul taste. "Unless you cut him down, you could be next."

Sir Athryn gasped but the General merely walked away to attend to other matters, leaving the young Knight alone with his thoughts.

* * *

"Turn one hundred-eighty degrees. Reduce our speed to match the Fleet ahead," Captain Murrue ordered Arnold at the helm. All eyes on deck were focused excitedly on the mighty Eighth Fleet which sailed close by to meet them. It was a proud contingent of warships and their escorts, highly commended by the Alliance of Earth and equipped with countless cannons and ballistae, defended by scores of skilled archer corps and brave parties of mounted Knights atop flying steeds.

"Is this wise, sailing afore the _Menelaos_?" Arnold asked the Captain as the ship slowly came in the midst of the Fleet, interrupting her stare. Jackie and Sai began waving excitedly to the other watchers who saluted in kind.

"Admiral Lewis seems to desire a close look at this ship," Captain Murrue explained. "He hath promised to meet us in person later on," she added excitedly. "The Admiral _was_ the one behind the construction of this vessel and its magickal Armaments, after all. I am sure he is eager to see the fruits of his labor."

* * *

Below deck, the halls and corridors of the _Archangel _were filled with the clamor of refugees from Heliopolis gathering up their sparse belongings and idly conversing with each other whilst they waited. It was a relief to move about without worry, especially after the distressing slew of battles and shortages they had suffered through.

"Refugees are to board the _Menelaos _from which they will take their places on a ferry bound for Earth," Kuzzey explained to Miriallia, Tolle, Lady Fllay and Sai. "But I still do not yet know what is to become of _us_."

"Well of course we shall be able to disembark with the others as well," Miriallia replied confidently. "We may have volunteered to help this ship, but we are still commoners," she explained.

* * *

"Please take charge of the ship whilst I disembark," Captain Murrue explained to Koijiro as she waited for the crew of the _Menelaos _to finish placing several bridges twain the two ships to allow the crossing.

"Captain!" Natarle, her acting Lieutenant, called out as she joined her hastily on the main deck. "What are your plans concerning Stryke?" she blurted out quickly, obviously wanting to hear the answer before they met the Fleet officers.

The Captain regarded her with confusion, her brown locks blowing in the wind. "Plans? What do you mean?"

"Everyone aboard this ship knows that we were only able to survive because of the enchanted armaments...and because _he_ was wielding them," the Lieutenant explained hastily.

The Captain furrowed her brow, realizing the Natarle's reasoning.

"Are you allowing him to leave as well," Lieutenant Natarle asked bluntly.

The Captain, however, merely looked away with a scowl, ignoring her question.

"Captain," Natarle pressed, undeterred.

"I understand what you are trying to say, Natarle," Captain Murrue replied flatly. "However, Kyra is not a Knight nor a soldier with the Alliance," she pressed back, looking her straight in the eyes.

"But his abilities are too valuable!" the Lieutenant countered. "We cannot afford the loss."

The Captain, unable to stand it any longer, glared fiercely at her Lieutenant. "Regardless of what he may bring to the army, we cannot and _will not _pressure him to remain," she replied, her tone that of a firm order not to be denied.

Her Lieutenant scowled bitterly, but remained silent nonetheless.

* * *

In the armory below deck, Sir Mwu was reclining against the wall, idly smoking some of the herb Koijiro had smuggled aboard from the Ring in his small pipe. Kyra however was not so relaxed. At Sir Mwu's behest, he was checking all of the weapons that had been brought aboard with Stryke for any defects or damages as well scrying the gemstone core***** and assaying the plates which comprised the Armor itself.

"We are with the Fleet now, so why this frenzy?" Kyra demanded finally, violently rousing the Knight from his drugged lull.

Sir Mwu turned towards Kyra in annoyance. "Simply put, I feel insecure whilst it remains damaged!" the Knight explained curtly.

"The Knights of the Eighth Fleet are all youths!" Koijiro remarked loudly as he looked into the skies from the balcony just outside the armory, scrutinizing several mounted warriors atop winged beasts much like Sir Mwu's Moebyus, who circled high above the Fleet, keeping vigilant for any signs of danger. "Obviously, should an incident occur, they will need you, Sir Mwu, to lead the charge," he added.

Sir Mwu nodded wearily. "Hey boy, did you remember to dispel the sigil I put on the Armor and thoroughly wash your arm?" he spoke up as if he had just remembered.

"Yes, but what of Stryke though? Is it alright to leave it as it is?" Kyra asked, pulling the sleeve up to reveal his bare arm.

Sir Mwu opened his mouth to speak but then fell silent. He pondered his question for a moment and replied, "You hath a point, but I am not certain it would be wise to lower its effectiveness by dispelling your superior enchantments."

"One would hope," the voice of Captain Murrue called out, causing all eyes to turn her way. "That someone could come along and bear it as it is." She smiled cheerfully.

"Captain!" Kyra exclaimed in surprise.

"What are you doing down here?" Sir Mwu inquired curiously. rising to his feet.

"My apologies for the interruption, but I wish to speak with Kyra," the Captain explained. "And please do not cast such a suspicious glance my way," she added, noticing the look Kyra gave her. "Although, truly, I do not blame you with everything that has happened."

Kyra rose and retired with the Captain on the outer balcony, taking his leave from Sir Mwu and Koijiro. Resting their arms against the wooden beam which serviced as a rail, they gazed out at the waning light for a moment, bathed in its warm, golden radiance which caused the water to shimmer and sparkle around the ship.

"I hath hardly had any spare time," Captain Murrue began as they stood together. "So I could not find it to talk with you. Truthfully, I wanted to thank you properly."

Kyra's amethyst eyes widened.

"I put you through a great deal of hardship," the Captain explained. Suddenly bowing low, she added, "I am truly grateful for what you hath done. I forced much upon you and you gave us your utmost. You hath saved all of our lives."

"Tis alright, Captain," Kyra quickly assured her, feeling almost bashful.

"The other officers may not actually put it into words," the Captain continued, smiling at the young man proudly. "But each one of us is grateful."

"I understand," Kyra replied, looking away towards the sea, wondering how he would resume his life after such an ordeal. Would it be hard to readjust? Having no prior experience, he could not be certain.

"I imagine things will continue to be trying for you, even in Earth," Captain Murrue mused. "But I wish you the best of luck."

Kyra smiled back, not really sure what to say.

* * *

On the main deck of the battleship _Menelaos_, Admiral Lewis of the House of Halberton emerged from his quarters, followed by Captain Hoffman, to greet the arriving contingent of officers, led by Captain Murrue and Lieutenant Natarle, which had come aboard from the _Archangel_.

Murrue smiled in admiration upon seeing him. He was advanced in years, with broad shoulders and a firm jaw. The memory of many battles and long nights was etched upon his weathered features, but his eyes remained tender still. They were likely what inspired such trust and loyalty in his troops.

"When I first heard of Heliopolis' siege, I had thought it all at an end," Admiral Lewis confessed. "But how joyous to see you all here safe here once again."

"Thank you very much," Captain Murrue beamed, saluting. "Tis a pleasure to see you again also, Admiral."

The Admiral saluted quickly in kind. "I was rather nervous upon being informed that you were in battle earlier! Are ye all alright?" he turned and looked at Lieutenant Natarle, Marshal Dalida, Jackie, and Sir Mwu, inquiringly.

"Natarle of the House of Badgiruel," the Lieutenant announced, saluting.

"I am Sir Mwu of the House of Laflaga, officially commissioned with the Seventh Fleet," the Knight likewise explained. 'Well met, Admiral Lewis!"

At _that_, the Admiral turned his attention to the Knight excitedly. "We are so fortunate that _you_ are here!" he exclaimed.

"Well, I wish I could hath been of more service," the burly Knight replied gracefully.

"And those fellows?" the Admiral asked, pointing toward the group standing nervously at the back, who suddenly froze upon noticing _they _had drawn the great Admiral's attention.

"They are the commoners from Heliopolis who hath aided us with the operation of the ship," Captain Murrue explained.

Making his way over to them with careful, plodding steps, the Admiral announced, "We hath made a diligent search for each of your families and I am pleased to report we have found everyone to be safe."

All smiled happily at those words and began jeering each other excitedly.

"We are truly grateful for your sacrifice during this terrible situation," Admiral Lewis continued. "I wished to thank you personally."

Just then, however, Captain Hoffman whispered to remind him, "Admiral, we hath little time."

The Admiral regarded the Captain wearily and nodded. "I would relish the opportunity to sit down and converse more with all of you later, but for now you must excuse me," the Admiral explained apologetically as he, along with Captain Murrue, Lieutenant Natarle and Sir Mwu, departed for his private quarters.

* * *

"The _Ziegler _and _Gamow _hath joined our ranks," Captain Fredryk reported from the deck of the _Vesalius_.

"They hath not found us yet?" General Lord Rau inquired in surprise.

"Nay, since none seem to hath taken notice of the spell we cast," the Captain replied. "Perhaps they are too busy."

"I had thought that the 'legged ship' was headed for the fortress of Moon," the General mused, turning to look over a worn map that had been nailed to one of the masts. "But it appears that they are delivering it to Earth."

"Then their destination would most likely be Alaska," Captain Fredryk suggested.

"It behooves us to sink it while it is still here within our grasp," General Lord Rau remarked, looking back up at the Captain who stood at the helm. "What is your opinion?"

"There are twelve Knights aboard the _Ziegler_, equipped with powerful enchanted arms and implements, albeit older and less powerful than our recent acquisitions," the Captain strategized. _We_ hath eight Knights including Sir Athryn and the _Gamow _can deploy Sir Dyarka and Sir Nycol. Unfortunately, with Sir Yzak's recent wound, he shall be unable to fight."

General Lord Rau nodded and added with a smirk. "I would say the time has come—for the famous admiral to take his place at the bottom of the sea."

* * *

"How could they go so far as to destroy Heliopolis and Artemis _all_ for this ship and one suit of Armor?" Admiral Lewis remarked in disbelief as he sat in his quarters addressing Captain Murrue, Lieutenant Natarle and Sir Mwu. "Regardless, I am sure that the efforts of your crew to protect Stryke and this ship will eventually work to our favour," the Admiral mused.

"It would seem that Alaska doth not agree with that doctrine," Captain Hoffman countered.

The Admiral scoffed. "What do they know of battle out here on the seas? Captain Murrue hath understood my intentions all along."

"What of the matter of the young Adept?" Captain Hoffman asked suspiciously.

"Kyra merely wanted to protect his friends," Captain Murrue explained quickly. "He bore Stryke and fought for us because of that reason alone. We would likely not hath made it this far if not for the abilities of that youth and, even though events transpired outside of his control, he suffered greatly from having to fight against his own people."

Her Lieutenant scowled.

"He is a sincere boy and I believe we should respond to him in a trustworthy, friendly manner," Captain Murrue added.

"However, if we let him leave _now_—" Captain Hoffman began, unconvinced.

"—If I may speak, I agree with Captain Hoffman," Lieutenant Natarle interrupted. Sir Mwu turned toward her in surprise but Captain Murrue looked away, having expected such behavior from her subordinate. "His abilities are nothing short of incredible and because he hath come to learn so much about the magicks in use by our armies, I would think hard before allowing him to simply disembark."

"The Order of the Zodiac already possesses four of those suits of Armor. Tis hardly a secret anymore," Admiral Lewis countered.

"H-However," the Lieutenant stammered, proceeding carefully for fear of appearing disrespectful before a superior. "His talents _are_ invaluable! I believe it would be best to impress him into the forces."

Captain Hoffman placed his hand upon his chin, pondering the merit of the suggestion. Captain Murrue scowled.

"But according to what Captain Murrue has told me, he hath no intention of fighting for the Alliance any further," Admiral Lewis replied.

"His parents are Humans, relocated to Earth since Heliopolis' destruction," Lieutenant Natarle explained. "If the Alliance took them…under _its protection_—" she suggested darkly.

The Admiral slammed his fist down in anger. "—What you are saying is ridiculous! What use could such a warrior be to us?"

At _that_, Lieutenant Natarle fell silent, backing away quickly. "I am terribly sorry, Admiral," she said quickly.

Captain Hoffman regarded the Admiral with curiosity and stood to his feet.

"What hath happened in the past is of naught importance to us; our problem is what course to take from here on," Admiral Lewis explained. "We _must_ have the _Archangel _sail to the Joint Fortress in Alaska, preferably with the same roster it was commissioned with."

* * *

In the armory, Kojiro was overseeing the loading of additional munitions and supplies being carried aboard by a company of strong-armed officers from the Eighth Fleet. The work was progressing quickly due to the abundance of laborers and the boatswain was certain that the ship had never been so well supplied in its tour.

"Two statuettes?" Kojiro remarked as he examined a pair of silver pendants crafted in the form of great birds. The master artisan was puzzled why they would need additional idols for the summoning of alchemical beasts, being that only Sir Mwu could use them. Unless they were planning on sending them off with additional Knights, that is.

Additionally, the Fleet had provided his men with chests full of a new kind of munition. Powerful rockets which could be lit and launched either in rapid succession or as a massive burst, far faster than any round ever conceived before. The Lieutenant would certainly be able to smile about that.

* * *

"As the scouting party that we sent forth with additional forces was sunk," Captain Hoffman explained. "At this time we hath no spare crew to provide to the _Archangel_."

"However, now that Heliopolis hath been destroyed, tis even more important to deliver the _Archangel _and its enchantmented Armaments, along with all of the scrolls detailing their creation, straight away to Alaska," Admiral Lewis affirmed.

"H-However, we—" Captain Murrue began uncertainly.

"—We must advance our enchanted armament industries, the Admiral interjected. "Naturally, the Zodiac will no doubt continue to use more powerful magicks on the battlefield. Tis one of their few advantages in this conflict. However, to those fools who keep spending their wealth on useless concessions, the number of warriors lost in the battle is only a figure on parchment!"

"Very well," Captain Murrue replied, saluting. "I shall be sure to deliver your words, and this ship, to Alaska with all haste."

Sir Mwu stepped forward and saluted also. "As a surviving Knight, tis an order I cannot refuse."

"Thank you both," Admiral Lewis replied, bowing.

* * *

Below the deck of the _Archangel_, Sai, Kuzzey, Tolle and Miriallia were examining the contents of several sealed scrolls, emblazoned with the crest of the Alliance of Earth, which had been given to each of them.

"Marks of discharge?" Tolle repeated in confusion to Lieutenant Natarle and Captain Hoffman, who had presented them.

"We were in the army?" Miriallia asked in disbelief.

"With the _Archangel _of the_ Eighth_ Fleet?" Sai remarked suspiciously.

"Where is Kyra?" the Lieutenant asked, ignoring their pestering.

They all looked at each other, confusion etched on their faces.

"Bah, just give this to him when ye see him," she said with annoyance as she handed over a similarly sealed scroll.

"Although it was a desperate situation, tis a crime for untrained commoners to take part in battle," Captain Hoffman explained. "So to evade the problem, ye were recognized as officers, having pledged service the day ye boarded the ship. So, whatever you do, do not lose those. Furthermore, ye must swear to strict secrecy regarding any knowledge you acquired during your military duties-"

"—Excuse me," a firm voice called out from behind them. They turned in surprise and found Lady Fllay standing there, her face set hard.

"You did not see combat," Lieutenant Natarle remarked gently. "You hath no need of these formalities."

The Lady stepped forward. "Nay, that is not what I wish to ask about," she assured them, looking down nervously. Suddenly, however, her gaze shot back up to meet theirs with boldness, and she explained quickly, "It is my desire to become a soldier of the Alliance of Earth!"

Her friends from Heliopolis gasped in unison at her words, turning to look at her face in shock.

"Lady Fllay?" Sai said, bewildered.

* * *

Kyra stood in the armory gazing down absently at the suit of Stryke, Torii perched contentedly upon his shoulder. He could remember when he had first found the suit with Murrue, surrounded by flames and the chaos of battle. And memories of when he had overcome an armed Squire with nothing but one of its daggers. Or done what he would have before thought impossible.

"Are you feeling sad now that you are disembarking?" a mature voice called out from behind.

Kyra turned in surprise. It was Admiral Lewis!

"You are Kyra, are you not?" the Admiral asked. "I read of you in the report. Your name, sharing the peculiar Adept convention******, was simple to make out."

"Yes," Kyra replied.

"Once more I find myself astounded by the sheer abilities of ye Adepts!" the Admiral confessed. "These were forged to contend against the spells of the Zodiac. But with you bearing them, they become mighty and terrible weapons!"

"I would not say so much," Kyra countered bashfully.

"I understand that your parents are Humans," Admiral Lewis continued.

"Y-yes," Kyra stammered, surprised by his knowledge.

"I cannot help but wonder what they hoped to achieve by having you born as an Adept," the Admiral continued. "Naytheless, understand that _my_ only desire is for _a swift end to this war_."

Kyra, unsure of how to respond to the Admiral's many assertions, said nothing at all, his face set forward.

"Admiral!" an officer called out as he came running up to him. "The _Menelaos_ is requesting that you come back aboard immediately."

"Again?" Admiral Lewis replied wearily. Turning toward Kyra once more he remarked, "I am not even given the chance to have a decent conversation with you folk! You hath my personal gratitude for protecting the _Archangel _and Stryke till now."

Kyra nodded.

"Do not die ere the arrival of better days!" the Admiral added as he saluted and took his leave.

"Admiral!" Kyra shouted, causing the man to stop amidst his stride.

"W-What happens now to the _Archangel_?" Kyra asked uncertainly. "To Captain Murrue and the others?"

Admiral Lewis smiled knowingly. "The _Archangel _will continue into Earth as is, back into a battlefield I am afraid."

"O…" Kyra muttered softly, his voice falling flat.

"I know what you are concerned about," the Admiral assured him. "Your talents as an Adept are certainly valuable to the Alliance. However, we would not be assured victory simply because of your involvement. War is not so simple, so try not to flatter yourself!"

"But…" Kyra protested. "I understood that if I hath the ability to make a difference, then I should put that ability to use!"

"Admiral!" the officer pressed, but was quickly silenced with a wave.

"Only if you hath the will!" the Admiral replied. "No one who lacks the will can see anything to its end."

Kyra fell silent, suddenly feeling torn within himself like he never imagined he would.

* * *

"Do you realize what you are saying?" Lieutenant Natarle asked, incredulous.

"I am not speaking in jest," Lady Fllay assured her. "I hath been pondering this since my father was killed—"

"—Ah then _you_ are the daughter of Lord George!" Captain Koopman exclaimed, his interest rising.

"Yes, I am Lady Fllay of the House of Allster," the Lady affirmed, her eyes wide and bright, her voice firm but passionate. "I was horrified when my father was killed. All I could think was how terrible it was and how powerless I felt to do anything. But when we joined the Fleet and I realized that I could finally disembark in Earth, I felt...uneasy."

"Uneasy?" the Lieutenant questioned, her voice sympathetic and sincerely curious now.

Lady Fllay clasped her hands together and explained, "Should we feel safe? Will we live now in peace? Nay, of course not!" Her voice began to choke as tears formed in her eyes. "The world continues to fight a war all around us. I simply never realized it whilst I was living on a neutral island. But my father spent his time working desperately to end this war. If true peace and true security can be protected only by fighting, then I wish to inherit my father's will, and fight!" Tears began to fall down her cheeks now and she hurried to wipe them away.

Sai stepped closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Even though...my abilities may not be of any use to the army..." Lady Fllay continued. At that, however, she began to break down weeping, her words becoming unintelligible.

"Fllay," Sai whispered in admiration, ignoring etiquette.

Lieutenant Natarle and Captain Koopman smiled reassuringly and took the Lady gently by the arm to lead her away down the hall. The Captain produced a fine handkerchief for her, which she took gratefully.

_Quite a speech!_ Natarle thought to herself. _She has everything requisite to become a powerful apologist for the campaign—she is beautiful, she has experienced a tragic loss because of the war, and she can be very persuasive and inspiring! _Captain Koopman smiled to the Lieutenant knowingly.

Watching them leave, Sai looked down sadly. "As she said, the world continues to fight a war."

His friends likewise looked down uneasily at the pieces of parchment in their hands as well.

* * *

On the main deck of the _Archangel_, Kyra, with his pet bird Torii and a small pouch of meager possessions, stood in the long line of people making their way over the hastily drawn bridge to the _Menelaos _in order to be escorted onto a barge and sent off to Earth.

Up ahead, the orphan girl, Ellie, saw him and smiled, running to him and embracing him. Opening a little sack, she took out one of the paper flowers left over from the bouquet she had made with Lady Fllay as a memorial for the ruined isle of Cancer in the Ring, and offered it to him. "Thank you for protecting us up till now," she said, her eyes wide and shining.

Kyra stared at the flower for just a moment. Kneeling down, he smiled and accepted the token from her. "Thank you," he said.

With a wide smile, Ellie ran off, waving goodbye.

Kyra stood to his feet once more and smiled as he watched her go.

* * *

"Sai!" Kuzzey shouted in horror as Sai suddenly ripped his mark of discharge to shreds.

"What the Lady said is truly how I feel as well," Sai explained. "Besides," he added with a mischievous smile, "I cannot leave her to do this alone."

Tolle flashed a knowing smile and ripped his on a whim.

"Tolle!" Miriallia exclaimed.

"The _Archangel _is short handed," Tolle reasoned. "I would feel at fault if it were sunk later."

At that, Miriallia then ripped hers as well.

"Miriallia!-" Tolle protested, his smug tone vanished into air.

"—If you are staying, Tolle, then I am as well!" Miriallia replied firmly. Ere Tolle could respond, however, the sound of another ripped paper was heard, causing everyone to turn towards Kuzzey with the most surprise of all.

"What? If you are all staying, you cannot expect me to leave," Kuzzey explained with a sheepish smile.

"You are a fool," Sai chided.

"So are you," Kuzzey retorted.

"Perhaps you are right," Sai agreed with a jovial laugh.

Tolle's attention then turned toward the last scroll the Lieutenant had given them. The one meant for Kyra. "But surely he shall disembark, will he not?" the boy wondered aloud.

A silence fell over them all as the ramifications of their new path weighed heavily on them.

* * *

The _Vesalius_, the _Gamow_, and the _Ziegeler_ were sailing fast towards the Eighth Fleet, sped by a magickal wind their sorcerers had conjured, their push protected by powerful wards and deceptive foils.

"We are to enter battle in a few moments. Check your equipment thoroughly as each of ye will likely only hath what you bring to see ye through!" a Marshal was shouting in the armory below the deck of the _Vesalius_, where several Knights had assembled, hastily gathering up their swords and bows.

Sir Athryn, clad in the crimson plate of Aejis, looked grim indeed, his jaw set tightly and his emerald eyes narrow beneath its bascinet. Steadying his breath, he tightened his fist.

* * *

"All crew take your positions quickly! Open all cannons!" Captain Zelyman ordered from the deck of the _Gamow _as men hurried to carry them out, rolling heavy artillery across the deck and taking aim or concentrating so as to be ready to release the spells that would soon be required.

"But you _cannot _fight!" an officer shouted as the silver-haired Sir Yzak, his hand painfully shielding his eye, ran to his Armor. Bandages ran across the left side of his face, covering his grievous wound.

"Silence!" he commanded as he proceeded to array himself in the Armor of Duwel. "Let me go! And help me put this on now!"

His Squire looked at Sir Yzak doubtfully, but naytheless obeyed. Firstly, he was required to harken to the orders of whatever Knight he was bound to and second, as this one was determined to see combat no matter what he said, it would be worse in the long run for him to be improperly equipped, he reasoned.

* * *

As the hour wore on, the line to the barge headed for Earth continued to progress forward, albeit slowly. Kyra shuffled along, wondering where his friends were. It had been some time since he had seen them.

As if in reply, however, at length he suddenly heard his friend Tolle call out his name from behind.

_Finally!_

Turning towards the boy, he saw he was accompanied by Miriallia, Sai and Kuzzey as well.

"There you are. I could not find any of you!" Kyra exclaimed, relieved. After a moment, however, he added curiously, "What are ye wearing?"

"We were told to give this to you," Tolle explained, handing him a sealed scroll. "Tis your mark of discharge."

Kyra merely stared at them in confusion, however, noticing the curious daggers hanging at their sides.

"We hath all decided to stay," Sai explained with a smile.

"Yes, with the _Archangel _and the Alliance," Tolle said.

Kyra looked at his friends in horror as a knot suddenly formed in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

"Three warships hath been sighted heading for our position!" the watchman of the _Menelaos _called down frantically, causing quite a stir among the formerly idle watchers of the other ships.

"They are heading _towards_ us?" Captain Koopman asked in disbelief.

"Damnation!" Admiral Lewis cursed. "At a time like this!"

* * *

Sir Athryn closed his eyes for a moment as he cast the spell, lifting him from the confines of weight and soared towards the enemy in a rush of leathery wings alchemically bound to the back of the sanguine cuirass. He was soon joined in the air by Knights from the _Ziegler _and Sir Dyarka and Sir Nycol as well.

"Do not, Sir Yzak! You are not ready!" an officer begged the Knight one last time from his knees, now full arrayed in Duwel and armed with Shiva, a large barreled arbalest, among his other weapons.

"Silence whelp!" Sir Yzak spat, clenching his teeth at the pain from his gouged eye. "I must concentrate!"

_Damnation, Stryke! These new weapons will avenge my humiliation!_

* * *

"Cease loading," Captain Murrue ordered, standing behind the wheel. "Hath the _Menelaos _raised anchor yet?"

"No my lady," Romero replied.

"Well then make them hurry!" the Captain shouted. "All hands on deck, take battle stations!"

* * *

"Ye are all staying?" Kyra asked incredulous. "How can ye? What can you be thinking?"

"Lady Fllay joined the army," Sai explained.

At _that_, Kyra's eyes went wide indeed and he gasped in disbelief.

"So we did as well," Kuzzey explained.

Suddenly, Marshal Dalida came running over to them from across the bridge. "It looks like we are entering battle again. We need you all at your stations at once!" he ordered, casting a quick look of acknowledgment towards Kyra.

Tolle and the others merely nodded, giving the Adept one last parting look.

"You there!" a voice called from near the boat aboard the _Menelaos_. "We are going to take these bridges down now." Kyra turned. It was the officer charged to help escort the refugees. It seemed the line had emptied whilst he talked with his friends, leaving only Kyra now.

"Please wait a moment," Tolle asked. "He shall be there shortly."

Tolle embraced Kyra for a moment and added, "Think of this as fate! Farewell and make sure you reach Earth safely."

"Stay alive!" Sai called out, as the group quickly took their leave with the Marshal to return back over the bridge to the _Archangel_.

"No matter what happens, please do not join the Zodiac!" Kuzzey added over his shoulder.

Kyra watched his friends leave bitterly, feeling the conflict within him begin to wreak terrible turmoil upon his heart.

"If you are indeed boarding, will you please hurry now!" the officer again called out to him impatiently from across the bridge.

"Sir Mwu is heading into battle atop his mount!" he heard a voice shout from the _Archangel_; whose he could not tell from the bridge.

"Tis alright, we hath finished mending his armor!" another voice came back in reply.

Kyra looked down and stared hard at the scroll in his left hand and the flower in his right. His breathing became heavy as he struggled with what to do. Memories flooded his mind, increasing the confusion and turmoil he felt inside.

_War is terrible indeed. I wish it would just end swiftly...  
_

_Thank you for protecting us up till now..._

_Given this situation, I imagine things will continue to be trying for you even in Earth, but I wish you the best of luck..._

_If you hath the ability to make a difference, you should..._

Kyra shook his head. There were too many thoughts.

* * *

Lady Fllay, having discarded her ragged dress for the more functional corseted blouse and skirt of a naval officer, its hem shortened to allow a greater use of her long legs as befits a maiden of the sea, headed quickly for the armory, her face grim and set. At her side hung the dagger issued to all crewman.

_**I **shall defend this ship! And I shall take revenge for what they stole from me..._

* * *

Kyra clenched his teeth and crumbled the scroll up, discarding it into the sea below. "Please leave without me!" he shouted to the confused officer as he ran as fast as he could back over the bridge-back to the _Archangel_.

He stared at the flower in his hand sadly for just a moment and then set his face forward, determination filling him as his decision was made for better or worse.

* * *

**APPENDIX XII**

***The gemstone core which the Armor in question was forged around and which contains the magick necessary for its spells is completely enclosed by the cuirass plate. However, it becomes very important to check the core for scratches or damage from blunt impact, leaving some form of divination, usually scrying, as the only way to actually examine the core.**

****It was a peculiar convention to include the letter "y" in the names of Adepts out of an old curious belief that ****the sound's resonance served as a powerful conduit for magickal energy.  
**


	13. When the Stars Fall

**XIV. WHEN THE STARS FALL  
**

"All vessels, take counterattack positions in a tight formation!" Admiral Lewis shouted above the din of frenzied activity. Slowly the Eighth Fleet, knit protectively around the _Archangel_, fell into position like a great mural, the sight quite striking to behold from the backs of the winged mounts above. "Inform the _Archangel _to remain level with my ship and hath the supply ships withdraw back to their havens immediately!" he shouted to a company of attentive messengers.

Across the decks of the ships, Knights of the Fleet began to summon great winged mounts, slinging longbows over their backs, and taking flight from their respective vessels, determination in their youthful eyes.

"Set Igenstellung!" Lieutenant Natarle barked to the crew of the _Archangel_. "Load Corinthos! And prepare Lohengrin!" she continued. "We should hath new reserves from Blytz's last attack!"

"Damnation!" Romero cursed, not even knowing where to start. "We hath not the manpower!"

Suddenly, Sai, Miriallia, Tolle and Kuzzey appeared back on deck, their attire changed to the rugged clothes of seafarers, daggers hanging at their sides, ready for duty.

"Apologies for our tardiness!" Sai announced as he scurried up the rigging to the watch with Jackie.

Tolle and Miriallia took their place with the gunners at the cannons and Kuzzey found Marshal Dalida to aid with ferrying important messages to and fro.

"Ye again!" Captain Murrue exclaimed, confusion evident in her face.

"They hath sworn fealty," Lieutenant Natarle explained. "Captain Hoffman accepted them and I approved it." She smiled softly to herself as she thought of Lady Fllay. _Four recruits in only a few short moments since her first speech! We can definitely use that girl!_

Slowly, the hefty wooden ballistae were painstakingly wound and set with unwieldy spears while the cannons were rushed into place, loaded with ball and fire-powder. The new enchanted rockets which had been given to them by the Eighth Fleet were likewise set into positions across the upper rungs of the ship, ready to launch from the deck as needed.

* * *

In the armory, Lady Fllay gazed at the enchanted suit of Armor called Stryke. Her eyes were full of determination, but she noticed that she was shaking. Trying to dispel such thoughts, she took up one of the sabers, gripping it tightly, and swung it in a slow arc. "I can do this," she said softly. "I _must_ do this."

She was not sure where every piece of the formidable Armor ought to be placed, but there was no time to waste so she took up the unwieldy cuirass and slid it over her chest, her eyes darting after the next piece.

* * *

"Our priority remains the 'legged ship'!" Lord General Rau explained to Captain Fredryk as the crew of the _Vesalius _and _Gamow _made haste to carry out their orders, readying the artillery, casting a few quick spells for the coming battle and preparing to tend to any wounded Knights.

The Captain nodded his agreement.

"So do not waste time on the others!" the General shouted to all present in order to make his point.

* * *

And thus did the battle begin.

The first Squires, ever eager to prove their valor, used their magick to fly into the outer flank of the Fleet, letting a flurry of shafts fly from their bows, and equally eagerly met by its Knights and their Squires atop their mounts, who spun and fell, weaving in and around and back again, dodging the arrows and reposing to return with their own shafts. If those below had the time to merely watch, it would hath truly been an impressive sight to behold, for their movements could not hath been more synchronized then if they had been planned in advance.

As the fight wore on, however, the magickal agility of the Adept Squires became apparent and several of the Knights of Earth fell from their mounts, arrows embedded into their heaving chests, giving way for the Squires to advance deeper in to the Fleet.

Whilst one of the outer Fleet's Knights sent a hopeful shaft streaking towards the enemy, a Knight from the _Ziegler_ swooped down from above and ran them down through with their enchanted dirk, slaying the Human and dispelling the mount back.

Meanwhile, Sir Dyarka entered the fray, readying the enchanted culverin he had slung on his shoulder. It was a heavy piece of equipment and he was only able to wield it because of the supernatural strength afforded him by the Armor of Busdir. Quickly loading a round, he sent hot metal blasting through masses of enemies who simply did not possess the speed to escape the brutal onslaught.

Sir Athryn, however, preferred a more concentrated assault, expertly sending specific bolts from his deadly arbalest, Scylla, into any enemies unlucky enough to fall under his determined emerald gaze.

Sir Yzak, tower shield strapped to his arm, fought with his new enchanted barreled-crossbow, Shiva. Several enemy Knights attempted to encircle and overwhelm him with a hail of their arrows. But Sir Yzak merely pierced each through in rapid succession, firing off the entire barrel of bolts from Shiva in a rapid spin and only afterwords having to reset any. His fierce remaining eye searched the battlefield, seeking the only enemy which warranted his attention.

_Stryke!_

* * *

Below deck, Kyra ran as fast as his legs would grant, headed for the armory with all haste. He was now sure—this was the path he had chosen. And he would see it through.

He turned the corner and was met by the last person he expected to see—Lady Fllay, who had began arraying herself in the pieces of Stryke, weapons laid out neatly before her.

"Kyra?" she exclaimed in confusion, equally surprised to see the boy she had thought long gone aboard the Alliance's ferry. Smiling hopefully, she rushed to him and threw her arms around him.

Kyra looked at her just as stunned as he tumbled gently against the back wall, the weight of the cuirass pushing up against him.

* * *

Admiral Lewis scowled. "Aejis, Busdir, Blytz and Duwel... They are certainly powerful armaments."

"But in the hands of the enemy, they are quite troublesome," Captain Hoffman lamented. Turning toward his crew he announced with a shout, "Slay those four, no matter the cost!"

The air was filled with the deafening sound of the _Menelaos_' cannons and a hail of arrows from its archers, sending the enemy Knights weaving around them in a frenzy.

* * *

"F-Fllay? Why?" Kyra stammered, his amethyst eyes wide.

Drawing back a little, Lady Fllay explained, "I thought you had left us…so I…" her voice trailed off as she struggled to explain her plan through fresh tears. "I was the first to declare my allegiance and now everyone is fighting save me…so I…I thought…" she buried her face in Kyra's shoulder for a moment, trying to find the words which began to sound so silly even in her mind.

Kyra looked at the pieces of Stryke strewn out across the table and the cuirass hastily pulled over her breast. "You mean…" he stopped and with a small smile of admiration, took Lady Fllay by the shoulders and gently lifted the cuirass from her, laying it aside. "Lady Fllay, do not be foolish!" he scolded. "It would prove impossible for a young woman like yourself to try to fight with these weapons against such a powerful force!"

Lady Fllay shook her head, her tears gone. "But…I…"

"_I_ shall wear Stryke. I shall fight for the both of us, Lady Fllay," Kyra pledged with a warm smile, his eyes shining brilliantly.

"Kyra," the Lady said softly as her arms fell from him and he strode over to the table to begin arraying himself in the Armor.

Turning towards her, he added. "Like the others, I hath taken your thoughts into my heart. I am never running away again. I hath decided and it cannot be helped. We must _end this war_ before it takes anything more from us."

Lady Fllay beamed at hearing the very same words she had uttered before and nodded her agreement vigorously. Suddenly, she went to him and, placing a hand upon his shoulder, and looked deep into his eyes as she said softly, "Then my thoughts are that _I_ shall protect _you_", just as her lips met Kyra's in a deep kiss.

Kyra's eyes went wide with surprise as warmth spread through his entire body. "Fl—" was all he managed to intone before his words were muffled by her sweet mouth. Suddenly the sounds of the battle outside faded away, a still silence settling in his ears. Slowly, he lifted his arms and wrapped them around her waist, closing his eyes contentedly in surrender.

* * *

On the deck of the _Vesalius_, General Lord Rau and Captain Fredryk stood, intently surveying the battle raging around them. Night had fallen, surrounding the place in darkness illuminated only by the fires being hastily lit in ships across the vast expanse. The archers would, of course, switch to flaming arrows to compensate for their diminished aim.

"The Admiral intends to bring that ship to Earth no matter what," General Lord Rau observed. "Tis why he is keeping it sequestered deep within the Fleet and abstaining from the temptation to use its power in the battle."

"Which is to our favor as they are not using Stryke against us," Captain Fredryk countered.

"He knows that they can no longer defeat us with such weak warships and munitions. But he is quite the general nonetheless," General Lord Rau mused. "I hear _he _had those things forged," he added as he caught sight of Sir Athryn flying by in Aejis. "The least I can do in this battle is prove to him that his views hath merit," the General boasted sardonically, a smile forming just below his distinctive helm.

* * *

Sir Athryn appeared right before a warship from the Fleet bearing down on him, baiting them. Its archers made haste to set their bows his way, but he merely conjured a great beam of light into the ship from Aejis' ample stores, its ray tightly focused as to cut through any obstacle, sinking it amidst rent wood, shredded sails and the screams of the dying blinded by its flash.

At length, Sir Nycol dispelled his invisibility, which, till now, he had been using to creep up behind lone enemies and run them through the back, slowly thinning the ranks of the enemy. He appeared standing atop the bow of the _Antigonos_. Taking Gleipnir, his enchanted hook, in hand he threw it adroitly into the chest of the helmsman, sinking it deep into his heart, and ripped him back into the sea with magickal strength. As the panicked crew ran for cover from the sudden appearance of the dark Knight, the unmanned wheel spun unguided causing the _Antigonos_ to collide with the _Ptolemaios_, piercing it deeply with its bow as both ships buckled under the strain and broke apart, sending men and materials sprawling into the sea in all directions.

"Take this!" Sir Dyarka shouted as he fired his culverin into the hull of the _Cassandra_, boring a large hole through both sides with its deadly enchanted round. Thick torrents of water began spewing throughout lower decks and the Knight laughed as he thought of its imminent sinking.

Sir Yzak, having little patience for these small skirmishes, ferociously conjured a mass of fire upon the _Seleukos_, which was hardpressed to bring him down, completely transmuting the ship into smoldering ash. "Where is he? Where is Stryke?" he shouted breathlessly, ignoring the strain wracking his body, the bandage still covering his left eye beneath the pale bascinet clouding his vision.

As the four elite Knights penetrated ever deeper into the Fleet, their less endowed compatriots used the elements available around them, calling down great torrents of water or raising shafts of ice from the waves below, piercing through the hulls of the Alliance warships and rending them apart, whilst others still blighted their foes with darkness or manipulated the air into small storms which pelted against their Knights mercilessly, throwing them from their mounts as they were suffocated.

* * *

"The _Seleukos _is sunk!" the watchman shouted down to Captain Hoffman from atop the _Menelaos_. Such news had been rapidly coming down from atop the nearby watches. "The _Cassandra _is calling for aid!" the watchman continued. "The _Antigonos _and _Ptolemaios _hath been sunk!"'

"All these vessels hath been sunk, only but a few moments into battle?" Captain Hoffman exclaimed in disbelief.

"The _Vesalius _and _Gamow _are approaching us now!" the watchman warned sternly.

* * *

"Sir Athryn and Sir Nycol are being far too merciful," General Lord Rau mused coldly, alerting his gunners to fire. "If you leave anyone alive, he will merely come at you again with a new weapon in hand!"

Upon command, the enchanted cannons of the _Vesalius _and _Gamow _were fired, aided by a few quick spells, blasting into a contingent of battered enemy ships attempting to leave the fray, the hot metal and pitch wrenching their poorly warded frames apart and ending any chance of escape.

* * *

"Attacking retreating ships?" Admiral Lewis exclaimed with a snarl through his spyglass. "Damn you, Rau!"

* * *

On the deck of the _Archangel_, the crew stood awe-struck, nervously listening to the battle unfold around them.

Suddenly Sir Mwu, fully arrayed in his bronzed armor, ran up on deck. "Why hath I not been sent out yet?" he demanded in frustration. "The Eighth Fleet is hard pressed by those enchanted Armors!"

"Sir Mwu—" Captain Murrue began in protest but was silenced with a wave.

"—My efforts alone will not make much of a difference, I am aware. But still…" the burly Knight pleaded, stringing an arrow nervously.

"We hath not been given leave to fight, so remain at the ready," the Captain replied.

Sir Mwu clenched his fist in frustration but slung his bow back over his shoulder nonetheless.

"Marshal Dalida, compose a letter to the _Menelaos_!" the Captain called. "And send off one of the gulls to deliver it."

* * *

"The _Xerxes _and _Paris _are sailing out to the front," the helmsman relayed to Captain Hoffman.

Suddenly, however, they beheld Duwel, Busdir, Aejis and Blytz flying towards them, weapons in hand and at the ready.

"Use the cannons! Destroy them!" Captain Hoffman shouted in a panic as the crew scurried to turn the cannons to the proper vantage.

"A letter hath arrived from the _Archangel_!" a messenger announced, running up to the Captain. "Tis not even encrypted."

"What does it say?" Admiral Lewis inquired.

"_We wish to disengage from the Fleet and make haste for the waters of Earth at once! Pray grant us leave._" the messenger read.

"What? Would they flee this battle _alone_?" the Admiral asked in disbelief.

"It continues: _'The enemy's target is this ship. Unless we move away, the entire fleet shall be destroyed! Alaska would prove impossible now but from this position, we would be able to reach some Aligned territory in Earth. If we can withstand attack until we reach the shallower depth of the coast, we should be able to escape the Zodiac's heavy warships for now_," the messenger finished, stuffing the letter away for the record.

Captain Hoffman scowled but looked toward the Admiral for a decision. His gaze shifted out to the sea, watching several of his Knights fall ungracefully to their deaths in the cold waters below. The towering mountains of Earth could be clearly discerned looming in the distance on the horizon.

Turning toward the _Archangel_, Admiral Halberton went to the rail shouted, "Murrue, you hath not changed at all! You are still quite reckless!"

Looking beside at the _Menelaos _in surprise, Captain Murrue shouted in reply with a wry smile, "As you well know, a student learns from her mentor!"

"Very well then!" the Admiral shouted. "You hath leave to depart for Earth at once! We shall cover your retreat to the coast! Not a single enemy shall overtake you!"

"Aye, Admiral!" Captain Murrue replied with a salute as she signed to Arnold to make it so.

* * *

"And still more come," Sir Nycol mused in surprise as another mounted enemy Knight bore down upon him. Taking a knife from the pouch slung across his spaulder, he embedded it into the Knight's chest with an adroit flick of his wrist, the inevitable crash as he met the water muffled by the cacophony of battle.

"Great is it not," Sir Dyarka mused sarcastically as he fired a few rounds from his arquebus into a crowd of archers aboard one of the ships below. "All they can boast of is numbers!"

"Come and show thyself Stryke," Sir Yzak seethed as he mercilessly slew three enemy Squires with bolts from Shiva. "Or else this pain will never leave me!" he screamed as if mad.

* * *

"All hands on deck prepare to enter the coastal waters of Earth!" Captain Murrue shouted to the crew.

"Retreating?" Sir Mwu asked in disbelief. "With the battle as it is?"

"Even if we escape the pursuing ships, there are still those four suits of enchanted Armor to contend with," a familiar voice called out, drawing everyone's attention.

Sir Mwu turned toward Kyra in surprise. The young man was fully clad in Stryke, weapons at his side and a tower shield strapped to his back.

"Hey, boy!" Sir Mwu exclaimed in confusion whilst Tolle and the others turned toward their friend aghast.

"What are you doing here?" Captain Murrue asked in disbelief, her eyes reflexively glancing toward the _Menelaos _some ways away now.

"I thought you had disembarked," Sir Mwu agreed.

"I hath decided to stay," Kyra explained with a smile. "To make a difference."

"You are so young, but yet you hath already witnessed your share of war and battlefields," Sir Mwu mused. "It will make your life hard," he warned.

Kyra shook his head, ignoring him. It made no difference.

"We are adjusting our course. The entry angle should be six degrees," Arnold announced from the helm.

"Adjust the sails to catch full winds!" Captain Murrue ordered as the _Archangel_, under the trained hands of Arnold, began to slowly sail away from the _Menelaos_, heading for the far edge of the Fleet towards Earth.

* * *

On the deck of the _Menelaos_, Admiral Lewis strode to the railing and shouted into the air, "This is Admiral Lewis aboard the _Menelaos_! All ships of the Eighth Fleet are to protect the _Archangel _and cover her retreat to Earth at all costs! It will be a harsh battle, but if we are to win the conflicts that lie ahead, we cannot afford to lose that ship! With the will and determination of the Eighth Fleet, we will ensure that not a single enemy breaks through! We shall reveal what the people of Earth are made of!"

Captains of the surrounding ships let out a triumphant shout to convey their acknowledgment and began repeating the message to the ships near them, sending the order along to the rapidly thinning outer flanks.

* * *

"The 'legged ship' is now retreating?" General Lord Rau observed. "Admiral Lewis is quite a bastard, using the Eighth Fleet as a shield to cover that ship's to escape to Earth!"

Captain Fredryk turned toward the General, awaiting his plan.

"Bear down upon them-overtake them!" General Lord Rau ordered. "Tis imperative we sink it ere it reaches Earth or we shall be unable to follow!"

"Agreed," the Captain replied.

* * *

"Look at the _Archangel_!" Sir Nycol exclaimed to Sir Athryn.

"Tis headed for Earth," Sir Athryn observed angrily as he pulled his blade out from the back of an unlucky enemy.

"Well I shall not let that happen!" Sir Dyarka vowed as he flew toward the blockade, followed by his fellow Knights, soaring in loose, erratic patterns to avoid the hail of cannonfire and arrows being launched from the decks of the Fleet defenders ahead.

* * *

"We are beginning our entrance," Arnold related as he gripped the wheel tightly. He had to very careful. Many places along the shores of Earth were known to harbor treacherously sharp rocks just beneath the waves along the coast, left over from the violent tumults that shaped the vast land.

Tolle appeared beside him with the ship's guidebook and a map, showing him safe passages to take.

Drawing forth the paper flower Ellie had given him from a pouch he had strapped to his loins, Kyra examined it with a small smile.

* * *

"Fire the cannons!" Admiral Lewis barked as the air was filled with the sound of the _Menelaos_' heavy cannonfire.

Sir Nycol darted straight upwards and channeled an arc of lightning into the hail, the heat dispersing the threat as if it were nothing.

Onward the four pressed, evading arrows and felling more foes the closer they got to their goal.

* * *

"Duwel and Busdir have broken through the center!" Jackie called down from the watch of the _Archangel_.

"The _Menelaos _is under attack!" Sai added.

Captain Murrue scowled. _How can I simply leave him like this?_'

"Sir Mwu!" Kyra called impatiently.

"I know. Listen Captain—" the burly Knight began but was cut short.

"We hath only a few moments before reaching the coast," Captain Murrue countered.

"Let us fight to the last moment then," Sir Mwu pleaded.

"Do not be ridiculous," the Captain scolded.

"The _Menelaos _will be in grave danger if we do not act, Captain!" Kyra warned.

Captain Murrue sighed.

"Very well then," Lieutenant Natarle replied, dispelling the silence. "But return ere you lose sight of us along the coast."

"Yes, miss!" Kyra replied as he flew up into the sky, the spell already long formed in his mind.

Captain Murrue turned toward her Lieutenant angrily. "Natarle!" she shouted.

"If this ship is sunk, the sacrifices of the Eighth Fleet will hath been for naught," Lieutenant Natarle countered firmly.

Captain Murrue scowled, her amber eyes fuming, but the Lieutenant remained resolute.

Sir Mwu ripped the golden statuette from his neck and summoned forth Moebyus from its plane. Mounting him, he strung an arrow and, in a rush of four fiery wings, flew into the air after Kyra who followed just behind, riding the winds on azure feathers.

* * *

"Damnation we are losing them!" Sir Dyarka cursed as he conjured a great torrent of fire down upon the _Belgrano_, causing it to rupture, its iron enforcements melting under the strain, setting the decks ablaze. "Hurry and fall now!"

"The _Belgrano _is sinking!" the watchman of the _Menelaos _called down as he regarded the destruction to his left.

"We hath only a few moments till the _Archangel _reaches Earth," the helmsman announced.

"Admiral, we can go no further. This ship is too large and too heavy to sail along the shallow waters of the coast!" Captain Hoffman warned nervously.

"Not until I say," Admiral Lewis affirmed stoutly.

"Admiral, Stryke and Sir Mwu hath taken flight from the main deck of the _Archangel_!" the watchman shouted.

"What could they be thinking?" the Admiral asked in disbelief, whirling around.

* * *

Sir Yzak continued his flight through the air, heading for the _Archangel_ with unquenchable determination. Drawing both of his deadly scimitars he swooped down and beheaded two enemy Knights in one clean motion along the way, the spray of their blood splattering across his bevor. Suddenly however, he saw the gleam of Stryke's pearlescent Armor to his left and he veered off towards it.

"So you hath finally shown yourself coward," he muttered, quickly evading a bolt from Kyra's arbalest.

"This is for the eye you took from me!" Sir Yzak shouted as he leveled Shiva at Kyra and fired a slough of bolts toward him for cover while he took up his wicked scimitar and lunged for him.

"I hath never seen such a crossbow!" Kyra exclaimed as he raised his tower shield against Sir Yzak's assault. The enemy Knight bore down hard upon him, but Kyra used his weight against him and threw him off by driving his legs, catching him off guard and letting one of his own bolts fly at his pale Armored back. But Sir Yzak was fast as well and reposed just as quickly in pursuit.

Meanwhile Sir Mwu sent a flurry of his expertly aimed shafts toward Sir Dyarka. The encumbered young Knight found himself unable to dodge such a quantity of well placed arrows and they slammed hard into Busdir's cuirass, falling away bent and twisted, although the blunt impact took the breath from Sir Dyarka's chest inside.

"This is certainly becoming dangerous," Sir Dyarka mused as he leveled his arquebus at Sir Mwu and fired off a round. Its shots were faster than the culverin, and easier to reload.

"Ye are all beginning to annoy me!" Sir Mwu shouted as he willed Moebyus to weave around the deadly pieces of hot metal. It was quite a trying maneuver and one only a slightly less skilled rider would find impossible.

Sir Dyarka was about to return with another round but was forced backward by cannonfire from the _Menelaos_.

Meanwhile below, the _Archangel _found itself nearing closer to the coasts of Earth, its proud but dirty sails blowing strong, driving the ship onwards.

Sir Yzak took another slash at Kyra with his scimitar, who backed away quickly and fired another bolt from his arbalest in return. Growing impatient, Sir Yzak screamed in rage.

"You cannot continue this fight!" Kyra warned him sternly.

"This Armor _is _getting heavy," Sir Dyarka agreed with laboured breath as he continued his duel with Sir Mwu.

"The _Gamow _is approaching!" the watchman of the _Menelaos _called out, above the sound of its cannonfire.

"Captain Zelyman, you are out too far!" Captain Fredryk shouted frantically from the deck of the _Vesalius _trying to warn the _Gamow _as it neared the _Menelaos _in pursuit of the _Archangel_, bringing it ever further into the shallow waters, a trying strain on the large battleship. "What are you doing?

"I cannot escape now, but I hath cornered them!" Captain Zelyman shouted back. "Today, we shall witness the end of the 'legged ship'!"

"Damn you!" Sir Mwu cursed through clenched teeth as he took up his bow and pulled back four arrows at once, sending them streaking onto the deck of the enemy ship and slaying each of the soldiers manning the cannons, their tips continuing on and embedding deep into the wood behind. Only the Earth Knight's rare blood conferred such a skill as that upon him, being able to hit so many targets with expert precision simultaneously.

Sir Athryn and Sir Nycol sped into the fray, lunging at Sir Mwu.

"No!" General Lord Rau shouted. "Sir Athryn and Sir Nycol, pull back! There is no purpose in pursuing them as things are!"

The _Menelaos _and the _Gamow _fought alongside each other as they sailed inexorably toward the rocky shores of Earth, just behind the _Archangel_. Tirelessly, they exchanged blows from their cannons and ballistae, battering each other with smoke, fire and splint wood.

"They are sacrificing themselves!" Captain Hoffman exclaimed as horrified realization dawned in his face.

"I refuse to allow the Zodiac to destroy that ship!" the Admiral replied, his voice filled with steely determination.

Captain Hoffman regarded the Admiral fearfully, his eyes wide and his hands trembling. "You cannot mean..." he stuttered.

Meanwhile the ferry filled with the assembled refugees from Heliopolis sailed slowly along into the shallow waters of the coast, illuminated only by a single candle. The men, women and children onboard held to each other tightly, terrified of the battle raging around them, desperately hoping to just make it to the shore and run for their lives.

"Ach!" Captain Zelyman grunted as the _Gamow _shook violently under the barrage of renewed cannon fire from the _Menelaos_. "Return fire!" he barked to his crew through the smoke just as the back mast collapsed, crashing down across the main deck and sending several officers sprawling for cover. With many of the cannons spent, the crew turned to loading the catapults with whatever munitions they could find.

The _Menelaos _fell under a shower of hot metal and pitch, catching fire to several parts and leaving the tattered front sail completely ablaze

* * *

"Captain, we shall reach a stable passage along the coast soon," Arnold announced from the helm.

"Signal Sir Mwu and Stryke back at once!" Lieutenant Natarle shouted.

The pair nodded to each other, lighting the small spiced pyre resting atop the watch, sending a thin wisp of colored smoke into the air, the signal to retreat.

* * *

"Damnation!" Sir Mwu cursed as he saw the smoke. Pulling Moebyus by the neck he veered off and headed back. "Kyra!" he shouted. "We have to return to the ship!

* * *

"Admiral Lewis, no!" Captain Murrue shouted, horrified as she watched the _Menelaos_' rudder run into the shallow waters now behind the _Archangel_. The force began to cause the ship to buckle and break apart, slowing it to a crawl as it scraped up the dirt and stone from the sea floor in its bid to press forward. And it was the same for the _Gamow_ right beside it, continuing to release the last of its munitions against it in its desperate pursuit.

Suddenly, the narrow channel forced both ships rail to rail, causing them to scrape against each other loudly in a burst of splinters as both ran out of water. For a moment, Admiral Lewis and Captain Zelyman stared into each others' eyes, side by side. In that heartbeat, realizing the futility of their course, each one raised their hand in salute and nodded grimly just before they were thrown violently from the deck as both ships crashed hard against the sharp rocks upon the shore of the land of Earth. They were ripped apart in a violent upheaval, spraying seawater and sand into the air along with splint wood and dead bodies.

"Captain Zelyman!" Sir Nycol shouted bitterly to the obliterated _Gamow_.

"We hath set sail along the coast!" Arnold announced. "The winds are carrying us and our speed is steady."

But Captain Murrue was not listening. She was staring at the wreck of the _Menelaos_, parts of it still burning, with a firm salute, her eyes full of sadness as a single tear streamed down her cheek. _Admiral!_

Lieutenant Natarle likewise raised her arm in respect, aware of the sacrifice that had just been made for them.

Meanwhile above, Sir Yzak and Kyra were hard pressed against each other, their swords locked, each unable to drive the other back.

"You are finished!" Sir Yzak raged.

"You shall not defeat me!" Kyra countered, gritting his teeth beneath his bascinet.

Sir Yzak finally pulled away to let a bolt fly from his crossbow towards Kyra who merely struck it down with his sword.

"Come back!" Sir Nycol shouted, now aboard the _Vesalius_. "Sir Yzak! Sir Dyarka!"

Sir Athryn stood with him on the deck, staring out at the last battle of the night. _Kyra…_

"Why is that boy still fighting?" Sir Mwu said in frustration, his hands gripping the railing of the _Archangel'_s deck.

"Kyra, stop!" Captain Murrue shouted futilely.

"Kyra!" Sai called from the watch, waving him down, hoping he might hear.

Kyra raised his shield and lunged toward Sir Yzak once more, ramming it into his chest and painfully knocking him off balance. The young Adept then raised his leg and drove his sabaton hard into his opponent's helmed face, breaking his concentration and causing him to fall. "You!" the angry Knight seethed as he outstretched his hand, watching Kyra slip from his grasp.

Suddenly, however, the dimly illuminated barge filled with refugees from Heliopolis came between them along the water. Some of the children began to point excitedly at the two warriors only a little above their heads but their parents held them tightly and began to weep, fearing the worst was yet to come.

"No, the ferry from the _Menelaos_!" Kyra exclaimed as he saw Ellie sitting frightened among the others.

"What is this?" Sir Yzak mocked, as his eyes rolled back into his head. "How dare you get in my way!"

Kyra's eyes widened in horror and he rushed toward Sir Yzak, his arm extended as he willed every amount of speed he could muster into reaching that vessel. "Do not do this! PLEASE! They are not soldiers!" he pleaded. But his cry was silenced by the sight of a beam piercing the fleeing boat, illuminating the night sky like a flash. Drawn from the frozen light of the stars, the ray cut through boat and flesh effortlessly.

"Now how do you feel about your cowardice?" Sir Yzak shouted as the boat was shredded apart, leaving nothing but a few bits of wood and bone strewn apart in a mess as they floated lifelessly in the dark waters below. Sir Yzak's head fell backwards as he neared exhaustion, his body shaking and dripping with sweat inside the Armor. He was channeling far too much magick through his body, he could feel it.

Kyra shuddered, his body racked with horror. "NO!" he screamed as he lost his concentration and began falling headlong to the sea below, its waves churning violently from the battle, stained with the blood of countless warriors. Elsewhere the din of cannonfire could be heard as the _Vesalius _turned its cannons on the rapidly departing vessel.


	14. Within Endless Time

**XIII. WITHIN ENDLESS TIME**

General Lord Rau sat cloistered alone within his private quarters below the deck of the _Vesalius_. Through the lattice, he could see the light growing sparse through the sky as the air grew steadily colder, heralding the approach of night.

"The reason everything happens is destiny," the General mused, his face obscured by the distinctive helm he rarely removed. "Then hath all this been the work of destiny also?" he asked himself aloud. He had failed to sink the 'legged ship' and to add to his frustration, it was escaping into Earth, along with their last enchanted suit of Armor, Stryke.

The General clenched his fist tightly. "If I suppose that is true then it would apply to this entire war…and to the fact that I even know this," he continued. "For there is no meaning in having a war, unless one can end it in victory. This is a saying of Lord Patryck. But of course, he is not alone in that sentiment. The enemy does not fight with the intention of losing either. Each side strives for 'justice', but both hath a different conception of what that entails. Thus on the battlefield, all who strike at the enemy do so in the pursuit of their 'just' cause."

Memories of the siege of Heliopolis fell behind his eyes. The chaos, the smoke, the pungent smell of the dying, and the irrevocable destruction filled his thoughts. The ordeal had reminded him of something.

Rising from his chair, he strode over to a nearby shelf which housed several old worn books and manuscripts. A personal collection. Searching the titles he found the one he desired and pulled it from its place, a thin patina of dust dispersing into the air along with it. It was a book of contemporary history written by historians from the Plants. Returning to his lounge, he sat and opened the volume.

"Yes, the prime reason for the increase of this war is the Bloody Winter***** tragedy," General Lord Rau reminisced as he read. "_After the powerful magickal attack, the Alliance of Earth imposed strict bans and heavy taxation upon its subjects regarding the use of magick for purposes other than the campaign, weakening their economy and effectively making magick the sole province of the nobility and its armies. Thus magickal arms and armaments soon became the most powerful weapons on the battlefield, which the Adept artisans of the Plants excelled in crafting, forging full suits of enchanted Armor for its Guardian Knights."_

"Thus tis no surprise, that those in Earth became obsessed with crafting weapons to rival them," the General observed. He looked up from the book and turned his attention to a small birdcage resting in the corner. Inside was a dove contentedly sleeping on its perch, its wings folded over its head. "You are a symbol of peace," General Lord Rau mused. "You were not born with sharp claws or a beak with which to inflict a killing stroke. That is why they say that if two doves were ever forced to fight, the battle would undoubtedly be long and gruesome. Tis much like the situation _we _face."

Smiling softly to himself, he removed his helm, brushing aside the wild blond hair from his face. "Suspicion, ignorance, and prejudice are the dark sentiments we direct at those we do not know. Those who are different and those we do not understand. These differences foster anxiety which leads to hatred and ultimately…conflict," the General waxed philosophically.

Turning his attention back to the book in his hands, he continued reading. "_It all began with one man. Or at least, he was thought to be a man. He was Lord Jyorge of the House of Glenn. He graduated with high honors from one of the most prestigious academies in Earth for his mastery of the magick arts and proved himself an accomplished athlete, earning several golden trophies in various official competitions, including track, joust and the arena. For his accomplishments and intense popularity he was Knighted by the Lords of Atlantica amidst thunderous applause. With this title, he set his mind to crafting new weapons and siege engines for war, the first to apply their mastery over the magickal energies to improving the techniques of battle. People across the land waited expectantly for how he would next advance their dreams and the most powerful sorcerers of Earth bestowed the grand title "Adept" first upon him in acknowledgment of his great power, heralding the start of the 'Era of Magick'. Under his tutelage, the power of magick, now slowly growing into a unified theory whereby the many divergent traditions across the land were reconciled at last, was applied to every conceivable facet of public welfare, industry, medicine, commerce and, of course, war. And so it was that in the Fifteenth Year of the Era of Magick, Lord Jyorge set out to embark on a long voyage across the sea to explore the mysterious lands rumored to dwell in the West, upon a vessel he built himself, the Tsiolkovsky. But just before he set sail, he composed a letter containing a shocking revelation to the world which he left behind: _

_'Fellow inhabitants of Earth, I hath kept something from your knowledge, but today my secret shall be revealed. I did not come into this world through natural birth. My spirit was enchanted ere I was ever born. I hath written a treatise for this process which I hath distributed among the leading academies and laboratories. This knowledge must be made open to all practitioners of the Art and used for the benefit of the whole world. I hath the ability to directly channel wondrous magick from my spirit without the need for lengthy rituals or cantrips, a body capable of greater strength, and a mind capable of more learning than a human who is born naturally. Magick is power and with it we can remake the world. If we take this great power into ourselves, we shall open up innumerable paths to our future. Destiny will become our servant and we the masters. Gazing upon the land of Earth from the sea, I am reminded that I am a bridge connecting our land to the vast ends of the world, where so many mysteries still abound. I am a being caught between our present and our future. I am the Adept, the one who is meant to guide the way to a new world. It is my wish that there be others who will follow the path I hath walked.' _

_With those parting words, Lord Jyorge ventured into the West and was not seen again for many years. In Earth, he had left behind his legacy, a shocking treatise and great turmoil. Many were outraged by his ideas but soon wealthy mothers came forward, hiring magicians to use Lord Jyorge's treatise to enchant the spirits of their unborn children in secret. This grew in popularity and the numbers of the Adepts increased. However, as they grew into adults, great unrest arose as natural humans began to oppose the Adepts out of fear and jealousy because of their astounding abilities. But not fourteen years later, Lord Jyorge returned to Earth and presented the people with his next exciting plan. He had found that the lands to the West were both uninhabited by people and rich in minerals and magick. He proposed, 'So that we may study these new lands, we shall head across the sea. Our plants there shall bring forth raw minerals and craft enchanted items capable of wondrous feats, to deliver them to the good people of Earth by ship.' And so it was that these new lands came to be called 'the Plants', colonial outposts 'planted' by a mother country. In the years to follow, Lord Jyorge mapped out the Plants and beyond, using his magick to transport himself to other planes of existence entirely, piercing deep into the unknown and bringing back its secrets with him, to the delight of his colleagues."  
_

General Lord Rau ceased reading for a moment, deep in contemplation. "However in this world of differences, such as nations, tongues, origins and beliefs, he merely added another difference. He might hath eventually understood, but by then it was far too late." He turned the page and set his eyes upon the aging text once more: "_Following the widespread appearance of Adepts, the land of Earth was thrown into chaos. Magick began to wane and mobs of natural humans, blaming the Adepts, carried out vicious attacks against them, at times beating them until dead. A society of sorcerers was formed, called Olde World, which deemed that Adepts were "magickal monstrosities" and declared that they had to be wiped out "for a return to the good olde days". It all became so terribly clear when Lord Jyorge himself was murdered one day by a Human in the fifty-third year of the Era of Magick, simply because he was frustrated that he was not born enchanted."_

"Even if the roots of feeling are understood, for some reason the mind will never change," the General mused. "Those who hath a gift fail to understand the feelings of those who do not and those who do not envy those who do." He shook his head wearily and continued from the text: "_As more Adepts sailed across the sea into the Plants, where they were quite welcome, tensions grew between the colonists and the powerful dominions of Earth that had hitherto supplied them. Life became hard for the pressured inhabitants of the Plants as greater labours were continually demanded from them in order to satisfy the insatiable orders of the merchants back in Earth. In the fifty-fourth year of the Era of Magick, a particularly odious order was sent to the Plants threatening that if they did not meet their new production demands, a disciplinary blockade would be imposed to punish the islands. The disgruntled colonists, seeing no hope for reconciliation, formed the Sovereign Council and sent back a declaration of their independence from Earth while two members of this Council, Lord Syegel of the House of Clyne and Lord Patryck of the House of Zala founded the Order of the Zodiac, a society of Knights pledged to become Guardians of the Plants and protect its people with their lives and fortunes. However, perhaps misinterpreting these actions, a group of angry Adepts attacked the Human League of Nations who were holding congress on the island of Moon and murdered all of the leaders from Earth that were present with the power of their magicks, in what came to be called the Tragedy of Copernicus, the last attempt at reconciliation between Adepts and Humans. In response, the Alliance of Earth was established by the Declaration of Alaska, finally unifying the old land but eliminating local sovereignty in its fervor._"

The General laughed, despite himself. Suddenly there was a rap on the door. "Who is it?" General Lord Rau called, closing the book and sliding it aside.

"General, there is a letter for you from Grand Master Lord Patryck! Would you like to receive it now?" the carrier asked.

"Yes. Thank you," the General replied as he took up his helm, placed it over his head once more and strode to the door to open it and take the letter.

After the messenger left, he set the sealed letter down wearily upon his desk, his lofty thoughts returning. "However, that is precisely what makes it so…interesting_."_

* * *

**APPENDIX XIV**_  
_

**_*_Most inhabitants of the world use the "Era of Magick" calendar, originally adopted by the "League of Nations" after the recognition of Lord Jyorge, appropriate considering the discovery of the rich lands of the Plants to the west and the proliferation of Adepts. Progress through the year is measured in the seasons, Spring (corresponding to our own March-April-May), Summer (our June-July-August), Autumn (September-October-November) and ****Winter (December-January-February)**. The Sea War began in the 70th Year of the Era of Magick._  
_


	15. The Respective Solitudes

**Author's Note: ****Apologies for my tardiness, I was launching a completely different story. Nonetheless, here is the update.  
**

* * *

**XV. THE RESPECTIVE SOLITUDES**

"Kyra!" Lieutenant Natarle shouted from the deck of the _Archangel_. "Doth he intend to fall into the sea? He shall be swept away like this!"

"I am losing sight of him!" Sai called down frantically, straining his eye through the spyglass in frustration.

Miriallia ran over to the railing. "Kyra! Kyra! If you can, return to the ship!"

"If we change the orientation of our sails, we could venture closer and yet retrieve him," the Lieutenant ventured.

"But that will take us off course!" Arnold protested from the helm.

"That will not matter if we lose Stryke! Now listen to the Lieutenant!" Captain Murrue barked.

Arnold shook his head but obeyed naytheless, giving the wheel a rough spin. Meanwhile Sai and Jackie attended to the rigging, taking and pulling the necessary ropes to turn the sails and alter their course. Their speed had fallen, however, because of the shallow winds which blew along the coast.

But, under the trained hands of the helmsman, the _Archangel _managed to change course and came along under Kyra, who finally set down gently upon the watch, bent on one knee, his breathing coming in laboured gasps.

"We hath sucessfully retrieved Stryke!" Jackie called down as Sai knelt beside his friend and removed his helm, giving him a chance to breathe easier.

But at that moment Kyra swooned. The last thing he heard was the faint sound of Sai's voice shouting, "Kyra!" before darkness overtook him.

* * *

"This is Alaska," Sir Mwu explained, pointing his finger to a mass of land in the far north scrawled on the map laid out upon the notched table. "And _this_…is our present location," he finished, dragging his finger to the coast of a region in the far southeast. "We certainly made quite an escape. _Such_ a grand escape that we are now within territory occupied by the Zodiac, in fact," he added, his voice drenched in sarcasm.

"It could not be helped," Captain Murrue replied, drinking deeply from a cup of watery tea, the leaves already reused once. "After all, we could not suffer to become separated from Stryke. But, regardless, our goal and destination shall remain unchanged," she added, running a hand nervously through her brown hair.

Memories of her recent confrontation with her Lieutenant, Natarle, came unexpectedly to her mind.

"_Lieutenant Natarle!" she had shouted angrily._

"_If the Archangel is sunk here, the sacrifices of the Eighth Fleet will have been in vain!" Natarle countered just as fiercely._

_Captain Murrue scowled, her amber eyes smoldering, but her Lieutenant remained resolute._

"Well, I shall take a much needed rest after checking on the boy," Sir Mwu said as he strode from the room. "You should rest as well. It will not do for the Captain to be exhausted," he added, his azure eyes sparkling.

* * *

Kyra's clenched his eyes shut tightly, as he turned his head back and forth on the cot, trembling violently. He was drenched in sweat and breathing hard, memories of the last battle raw in his mind. Torii perched on his chest, turning its head in confusion at its master.

"Agh!" he screamed in agony as he rolled over.

"Kyra!" Lady Fllay exclaimed, rushing to his side. "Are you alright?

Miriallia stood by as well, ready to aid him in any way she could.

"He is covered in sweat," Lady Fllay observed as she pulled the covering tightly over him. "What should we do?" she asked Miriallia, worry evident in her voice.

"His fever just keeps rising," Miriallia agreed.

Lady Fllay placed a wet cloth upon his forehead tenderly.

"As I said, tis not a deadly fever and there are no ill spells upon him that I can sense," the attendant apothecare calmly explained to Tolle, Kuzzey, Sai and Miriallia who stood by in the corner. "For now we must keep him cool and make sure he is given enough water. To speak truthfully, this is my first time dealing with an Adept so I cannot practice with complete certainty. But remember that his physical processes surpass ours. We should not worry too much."

"But…" Kuzzey began uncertainly.

"He may appear the same, but within that body, he is quite different," the apothecary added. "They do not die of plague and recover far more quickly from their wounds, for example."

Lady Fllay listened with interest, but her attention was turned by Kyra stirring.

Sai likewise regarded _the Lady _with a confused look on his young features.

"I am entering!" Sir Mwu announced with his rumbling voice as he strode in. "Is anything the matter?"

"Nothing," the apothecary assured him as he brought him to Kyra's resting form.

"'Quite different'?" Sai repeated as he stared at his sleeping friend.

* * *

Sir Athryn stood upon the deck of the _Vesalius_ which remained off shore, unable to proceed, a scowl on his face as he stared across the sea, memories of the angry words he had exchanged with Kyra during their recent battles dominating his thoughts.

_Why are you wearing that?_

_Stay thy blade!_

_We are not enemies!_

_Why are you with the Alliance, siding with the Humans?_

_You are an Adept, one of us! _

_Be silent, Kyra!_

_If you do not, I shall be forced to slay you!_

_When next we battle, I shall show you no mercy!_

"Sir Athryn!" Sir Nycol called out as he joined him, a smile on his young face. "Sir Yzak and his party seem to have washed into Earth through a winding inlet. But they _are_ safe."

"I understand," Sir Athryn replied absently.

"However, they are not returning," Sir Nycol explained. "It would appear that they will join the garrison at the fortress of Gibraltar for some time."

"How is Sir Yzak's wound?" Sir Athryn inquired.

"Well…" Sir Nycol struggled to find the words. "You do not need to worry. He fought valiantly the last time."

Sir Athryn smiled at his friend. "I suppose you are right."

"Still, I wonder if _we _are alright?" Sir Nycol mused, turning away.

"What do you mean?" Sir Athryn asked curiously.

"In the end, we were unable to accomplish the seizure or destruction of the warship or its Armor," Sir Nycol explained. "That is why the General hath been ordered to return _again_."

"Not even General Lord Rau could sink that ship," Sir Athryn mused with a laugh. "The Council must feel the same way. We hath no discipline to worry about, trust me."

With that, Sir Nycol took his leave and Sir Athryn turned his attention back to the churning waves.

"_If Stryke is not cut down, you could be next," the General had warned._

* * *

Kyra's amethyst eyes fluttered open as the image of Torii came into view atop him. The jasper bird spread its wings happily, hopping onto the cot beside his head.

"Torii," Kyra muttered.

Looking to his left, he saw Lady Fllay knelt by his side, a lovely smile upon her pretty face. "Are you awake, then?" she asked.

"Lady Fllay?" Kyra asked, confused for a moment as he struggled to rise.

The Lady, however, put her hand on his shoulders and eased him back down firmly. "You should not rise so quickly!" she scolded.

"Where am I?" the young man asked.

"Below the deck of the ship," the Lady explained, whilst Torii flew in lazy circles above their heads. "You swooned once you set back down upon the watch, so you must not remember."

"Then we are…" Kyra began, recalling the situation.

"In Earth. Along the coast of a desert, it seems," Lady Fllay finished. "We hath been sailing along it since last night."

* * *

Koijiro and Sir Mwu strolled absently about the Armory, assaying the new equipment Admiral Lewis had provided in his last moments.

"I hath perused the scrolls," Sir Mwu remarked. "But I cannot fathom what we are to do with two more mounts. No one else hath been trained to summon them. And the boy can fly without their help."

Koijiro laughed heartily as if something in his mind amused him. "So the children have become commissioned military sailors, then?" he asked, changing the subject. "The boy must be made a Knight as well though."

"He shall be Knighted soon enough," Sir Mwu assured him. "We need a representative from the nobility present, however. With her father's death, Lady Fllay could perform the ceremony, I believe."

"What about his fever?" the boatswain inquired.

"I heard it left him this morning," Sir Mwu replied whilst he idly tested some of the weapons mounted upon the wall.

* * *

"Then Kyra hath awakened?" Miriallia asked as she took her platter and sat down beside Tolle in the mess hall.

"Yes, only a short while ago," Tolle replied.

"He hath already returned to his quarters," Sai added. "Lady Fllay took his meal to him."

Just then, the Lady in question strode into the room, carrying two empty platters, a weary look in her grey eyes.

"Lady Fllay!" Miriallia greeted. "Is not your shift over?"

"How is Kyra?" Kuzzey asked.

"He seems to have recovered," the Lady replied. "He even ate a full meal. But the apothecary told him to rest for the day anyway. Tis probably for the best."

Tolle smiled at the happy news.

"I suppose his body is quite different from ours after all," the Lady added with a slight smile.

"Well tis good that he is well again," Miriallia replied.

"Lady Fllay, you must be tired as well. You spent all last night by Kyra's side. Should you not take some rest?" Sai suggested.

"I am well. I ate my meal with Kyra," Lady Fllay assured him. "I hath not yet been assigned specific duties like the rest of you. But we need Kyra to be well as quickly as possible."

Sai stared at her for a moment, the same confusion filling his mind.

"Well, I am still worried, so I shall make haste to return to him," the Lady added as she turned to take her leave.

"Fllay! Wait…" Sai stammered as he stood to his feet and took off after her, ignoring etiquette.

"What?" she asked in surprise, her voice harsher than she intended as she turned towards him. Perhaps she _did _need some rest.

Sai fell silent and the others turned away uncomfortably.

"Well…" Sai began, unsure of exactly how to say it.

"Sai," the Lady said softly, seeing through to the heart of the matter. "Whatever you think went on between us, happened back on Heliopolis. But now you must understand, our situations hath completely changed."

Sai stared at her in disbelief.

"I do not believe you should continue to pursue me," Lady Fllay finished.

After an awkward moment of silence, the Lady turned to continue on her way, but Sai followed her, unwilling to give up.

"Fllay!" he shouted, stretching out his arm.

"What is it, Sai?" the Lady demanded once more, turning to regard the young man in a flash of temper.

"The suit of Armor that was stolen, Aejis. The Knight fighting in it is Kyra's friend," Sai confessed angrily.

Lady Fllay froze and a gasp escaped her throat, bracing herself against the wall for support.

"H-how do you know?" the Lady stammered weakly, her face turning a deathly pale.

"He told it to Lady Lacys when she was still with us," Sai replied bitterly.

Lady Fllay looked down in horror, unable to meet his gaze. Sai strode forward and attempted to put his hand upon her comfortingly.

But the Lady shrugged him off roughly and sped away down the corridor, stifling her tears.

"Fllay!" Sai shouted after her again, but she ignored him.

* * *

Lady Fllay stumbled slowly through the long corridor within the lower decks, her head turned down as memories of the destruction of her father's ship flooded her mind painfully. She stumbled along, struggling to process this new revelation delivered so thoughtlessly by Sai. Her thoughts turned to the young Adept whom she had thought had won her attention with his noble heart, inner strength and their mutual desire to end the war swiftly.

_Kyra fights selflessly to protect everyone onboard this ship. _

_But…Kyra, how could you be the friend of those who killed my father? Is that…is** that **why you could not protect him? Because you would not fight against your…'friend'? How could you! You promised me! _

Her words from before came back to her just then.

_"Tis because you are an Adept as well! Is that why you did not fight your hardest?"  
_

The Lady grit her teeth in frustration. _I was right all along! __  
_

_What do I do now? The kiss we shared... But…I swore to avenge my father. I swore! _ _And you promised to fight…for the both of us...to **end this war swiftly**. Kyra must…fight! And fight! And die?_

She looked up, a grim countenance marring her beautiful face. _I cannot forgive him otherwise._

* * *

"The shift has changed," Sai announced gloomily as he climbed into the watch, dismissing Jackie to some much needed rest. Placing his hand around one of the ropes, he leaned out over the edge, staring at the stars that lit up the night sky, a frenzy of dark thoughts swirling about his mind.

Below, Lieutenant Natarle was busy poring over some old maps of the area, searching for safe passages, fortresses of the Zodiac and populated settlements. It seemed she would not sleep this night either.

* * *

"Kyra," a familiar voice called out as Lady Fllay opened the door to his new quarters and walked in.

Kyra sat on his bed, absently feeding Torii some grain.

"I was told to give you this by Koijiro," the Lady explained quickly, holding up a piece of paper folded into the shape of a blooming flower. "They said it must be yours since it was found among the pieces of Stryke."

Kyra froze upon seeing the familiar flower. A gasp escaped his lips as memories of tender young Ellie flooded his mind. Horror filled his eyes and he noticed he was shaking. The image of Ellie's dismembered form floating lifelessly along the sea forced itself into his thoughts like a bleeding scar. He had sped towards her trying in vain to reach her before the magickal ray conjured from Duwel. But it was all for naught. He could not save her. Could not save any of them.

Lady Fllay turned way hurriedly, too upset to stay, but something gave her pause and she turned to regard him with confusion. "Kyra?" she asked uncertainly.

Kyra set his jaw and rose up, forcing an amiable expression onto his youthful face as strode over to take the flower from her fingers. He noticed, however, that his hand was trembling uncontrollably. "Thank you…" he managed in short awkward breaths as he took it, turning away quickly.

Lady Fllay stood still, unsure if she wanted to leave or stay by him. _This man…let my father die. He let him die! But...I placed my hope in him, cared for him...kissed him. What am I to do with such things now?__  
_

Still conflicted within, she walked slowly over to him and hesitantly placed her hands on his shoulder gently. His eyes were shut tightly as he fought the emotions rising to the surface. He turned his head away in shame and the Lady again hesitated.

Unable to hold it any longer, however, a tear spilt his cheek as he stammered, "That girl… I could not…save her. I could not!" He fell to his knees roughly, pressing the flower tightly against his chest, as he began to weep bitterly.

"Kyra!" Lady Fllay exclaimed instinctively, lowering to her knees just in front of him.

Kyra's shoulders heaved as he struggled to speak, the tears muffling his words.

Lady Fllay stared down at Kyra piteously, unable to keep her face hard in that situation. Her mouth curled into a small smile. "Kyra," she intoned reassuringly as she placed her hands gently into his hair and leaned her face down to his head. She ran her fingers tenderly down his cheeks and brushed her face against his head affectionately. "It shall be alright. _I_ am here for you."

Stifling his wails, Kyra tentatively looked up at the surely magickal beauty before him, his eyes wide and wet. He clenched his eyes shut once more and fell forward into her breasts, dropping his arms onto her shoulders.

"Everything shall be alright," the Lady repeated, drawing him close.

Gently lifting his chin up, she lowered her head down and leaned his forehead into hers, unable to keep her grey eyes from sparkling. "I cannot fight by your side, but my thoughts will protect you," she whispered softly as she leaned in closer, their faces a breath apart, and placed her delicate hands on his wet cheeks.

He lifted his eyes once more just as she pressed her lips to his in a deep kiss. For a moment, he could not move but then he closed his eyes and let himself fall into her contentedly. And when it felt like she was pulling away, Kyra surprised himself by straining her closer. He showered her face in kisses of increasing fervency, warmth spreading down his entire body. "I need you..." he muttered hoarsely, breathing heavily as a desperation he had never felt before took hold of him.

Her eyes roamed toward the door. It was shut.

"Kyra..." she whispered hesitantly, her mind filled with doubts and conflicting sentiments.

_To atone for my father's death, Kyra must bring a swift end to this war_

_To bring a swift end to this war, Kyra needs to slay every last one of those monsters..._

_Which mean Kyra needs to become a great warrior. He must be ruthless, focused, cunning. Far stronger than he is now.  
_

_To do **that**, he needs me. Just look at him... He can barely abide it._

_**...I **will make him the greatest warrior this war hath ever seen. _

_With my aid, he shall be able to finally put an end to it and avenge my father. He shall become my blood knight, and thereby atone for his broken promise and terrible failure._

_And I will surrender myself, the only surviving Lady of the House of Alster, to his desires completely. The small affection we hath shared till now shall be nothing compared to the longing I will instill in him.  
_

"Make love to me," she heard herself utter suddenly, understanding now what she needed to do.

Kyra looked at the young woman before him in surprise. Her grip upon him was firm indeed and he felt desire welling up inside him.

"But…if we...you could," Kyra protested awkwardly, his face reddening as his voice trailed off.

"I can trust you," the Lady replied, almost seductively, smiling at him in a way that made him feel absolutely desperate.

Impulsively, Kyra lifted her into the air and laid her gently upon his bed. Their young faces were flushed as they stared into each others' eyes. Slowly the pair sank into the buttery folds of the sheets, Kyra's hands sliding down to her shoulders as he started to remove her garments, never parting from their kiss. The Lady let them fall aside as Kyra worked his weapons off with his other hand. Her eyes widened as she felt him pressing hungrily against the fabric of her skirt and she swallowed hard. Following his pleading eyes, she removed it as he pulled his shirt over his head, both of them bared to each other at last.

Kyra's heart beat faster and faster as he began running his eager hands over her smooth, soft skin. His lips pressed and gnawed against her neck as he laid back and pulled her down atop him, but he gasped as he felt her thighs press down against him and together the pair tumbled over.

"I hath wanted you for so long..." Kyra whispered, staring down into her eyes which suddenly made him feel nervous, as if they were penetrating every part of his spirit.

Lady Fllay merely stared back, gripping his shoulders, patiently waiting as she wondered what he would do next.

His amethyst eyes darted down below her flat stomach, but shot back to her face just as quickly, blushing. He bit his lip shyly, but the Lady nodded ever so slightly, opening her legs. Taking a deep breath, Kyra drove his hips forward, pushing inside her, and felt he would die that very moment. And he did not even care, the feeling was so glorious.

"I shall...**protect you!**" Lady Fllay cried, her body racked by a pleasure she had never before felt whilst her nails sank into the flesh of his back.

Whatever hesitation she had held melted away and she opened her legs wider and bent her knees, folding them around his hips to pull him deeper inside her. She clasped her hand firmly around his. "You better get rid of them all," she intoned breathlessly.

Kyra nodded vigorously as he watched her breasts heave below him, understanding her meaning.

* * *

Onshore, a group of men and women cloaked by tan mantles hid among the dunes in the desert, silently spying the large warship anchored just offshore along the coast.

"I hath only seen it as a model," a woman with fierce amber eyes and blonde hair that fell sharply to her shoulders, apparently a leader of sorts, whispered as she gazed into the spyglass. Turning to her companions, she explained, "That is the Alliance of Earth's enchanted warship, built secretly on Heliopolis: the _Archangel_."

A man, crowned with spiky brown hair that was clumped with sand and dirt, ran up to the lady with haste.

"What is wrong?" she demanded.

"'The Tiger' has left the _Lesseps_! He took five riders along. The contingent is heading towards that ship!" the runner explained.

She whirled around and set her gaze upon the vessel again, a plan forming in her mind.

* * *

**APPENDIX XV**

***In Earth, where magick has become somewhat scarce, there are strict laws governing its use. Abroad at sea, however, soldiers are given a little more leniency, especially around the islands of Plant, where the greater use of magick is almost an act of economic warfare.**


	16. The Shifting Sands

**XVI. THE SHIFTING SANDS**

It was another hot night in the forsaken desert, and a bearded man with wild brown hair stood hidden behind a dune of sand, staring intently at the coast while drinking from a steaming wooden cup.

"What is that ship doing now?" the man asked a subordinate absently.

"Not much of anything," the other replied quickly, crouched along another ridge of sand to observe the _Archangel _gently sailing along the coast through his spyglass. _Oblivious..._

"Magick is very scarce* here and I doubt they had the time to bring components with them after _that_ trying escape. So I suppose our angel is sleeping peacefully then," the man mused, throwing it back for another drink. Suddenly, however, the man's blue eyes narrowed sharply and, taking note, his subordinate riveted his eyes back to the spyglass, expecting some unexpected move by the enemy.

"What is wrong?" he asked, seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

"No, I hath roasted the beans a bit longer this time," the man explained dryly, taking his leave. "This is quite good."

Bemused, the subordinate stared at him for a moment, his mouth agape, but stood to his feet and followed.

Up ahead, they came to an encampment of soldiers mulling about amidst a few hastily raised tents, their fraying surfaces caked in dust and sand. Several mounts were chained there as well, great agile beasts with large fangs and sharp, deadly claws.

As he rejoined them, the man tossed the empty cup over his shoulder, challenging the aid to catch it.

The soldiers had already lined up to greet the man, standing at attention. He was, apparently, of some authority. For it was, in fact, Andreyu of the House of Waltfeld, General in the Order of the Zodiac, himself.

"We will now commence our raid on Earth's new warship, _Archangel_," the General announced. "Our goal is to learn the strength of the magickal armaments aboard the enemy ship."

"Can we sink it?" one of the younger Knights ventured, causing the others to chuckle derisively.

General Andreyu paused. "Well…we shall do just that when the time comes. Remember that tis a feat General Lord Rau could not accomplish. And General Lewis' Eighth Fleet sacrificed their own lives to provide for its escape here to Earth. Do not forget that…_for now_," he cautioned. "I hope for your safety and success."

The company saluted and he returned the gesture before taking his leave. His first mate strode up to the group, clad in the green tunic of the lieutenant, according to the Zodiac system of honors*****, and announced, "All forces, mount!"

Quickly, the Knights and Squires hurried to finish their preparations, checking their weapons. Some cast a few quick spells just be sure. Climbing atop their massive Armored mounts, they took the reins and kicked hard, speeding off towards the coast.

As General Andreyu watched them leave, he remarked to his lieutenant. "I feel quite well since the coffee was so good,"

* * *

In the armory below the deck of the _Archangel_, Koijiro rubbed his wrinkled forehead wearily as he set the scroll he had been examining down. "Sir Mwu, shall we rest for the day?" he called to the golden haired Knight who was 'busy' petting one of the mounts provided by the Eighth Fleet, which he had summoned into the ship. "Good girl," Sir Mwu crooned, as he smoothed his hands through the silvery plumes on her neck. Named Skygraspar, it was a friendly beast with large wings and a sharp beak, albeit not quite as grand or powerful as his own Moebyus.

"I suppose you are right," Sir Mwu agreed, dispelling the beast back for the time being and returning the silver statuette to the table with its scroll. "Kyra hath awakened and we might be ready for battle by tomorrow," he added.

* * *

Wearily, Tolle emerged from his cot, rubbing his eyes as he absently pulled his clothes on, followed out by Miriallia. "Goodness, take care of yourself," she scolded as she tied his belt for him. "If you go on deck with that face, you will be scolded by the Lieutenant for sure," she warned.

However, both of them fell silent upon seeing Sai across the hall, by the quarters where Lady Fllay slept. He was outside the door, whispering furtively.

"Fllay," he called out quietly. "I apologize for coming here at such a late watch in the night, but it was difficult for me to make time for the two of us during the day. About what happened today…" he turned away furtively. Falling silent, however, he regarded the crack in the door with displeasure. "-Can you come here for a moment?" he asked, agitated.

Carefully, Tolle and Miriallia crept away to take their leave, not wanting to disturb the young man.

"I was surprised she even gave him her time," Tolle whispered to his lover. "Being from such a prominent family and all."

"Well, Sai is from a rich family himself," Miriallia reasoned. "Lady Fllay is...strange, driven by flights of fancy," she continued. "She was a friend to Kyra before but…"

"She is against Adepts though, is she not?" Tolle asked, following her reasoning. "Her class is far above ours to be sure, but you were in her circle of friends and she certainly turned a lot of heads her way back on the island. She said Kyra was handsome. I just hope it does not put a strain on any friendships."

* * *

Arriving on deck, Tolle and Miriallia made their way to Marshal Dalida to report their shift.

"Ye are late," Arnold scolded.

"Apologies," Miriallia covered with a shrug of her shoulders.

Arnold rolled his eyes. "Children," he muttered.

In a moment, Lieutenant Natarle joined them as well, wearing her familiar scowl. "Anything to report?" she demanded.

"Nothing, miss!" the Marshal replied quickly, saluting.

Just then, however, Jackie let out a shout, alerting everyone below. "Several enemies are riding fast towards our position from the dunes!"

The Lieutenant cursed. "Marshal Dalida!" she barked, as the hull was assaulted by a volley of arrows shot while still far out.

"I know!" the Marshal shouted back as he took off running below deck, the shrill din of alarm bells ringing dutifully throughout the vessel.

* * *

In her quarters, Captain Murrue laid upon the bed, tightly clutching the jeweled pendant she normally hid beneath her shirt; a miserable look in her amber eyes. Wearily she turned on her other side, desperately seeking to get some rest.

However, upon hearing the sound of bells echoing above, heralding the coming of battle, she bolted upright, dressing hastily.

* * *

Marshal Dalida sped past Sai, repeating his message as he turned the corner.

"Fllay, my apologies! Let us talk later," Sai said, running off after his new superior, little knowing that the Lady was not there.

* * *

In his quarters, Kyra pulled the covers around them as he held Lady Fllay's shapely body to his own, threading his hands through her silky, red hair. Her scent, which he had taken ample time to discern with his enchanted mind, comprised a fresh, fruity citrus fragrance with top-notes of grapefruit, apple, strawberries and clementines, a middle-note of peach, black currant, rose petals, and sweet white jasmine with a musky base, all together quite soothing to his senses.

"You were wonderful," he whispered.

The Lady blushed. After the death of her father and the loss of her home, she may have been lost and alone, but she could not help but feel truly safe and secure within Kyra's arms that night.

"So were you," she cooed back to him, resting her head upon his chest. _That was so...impulsive! _her mind screamed._ But I need him to love me more than his friendship with the Knight of Aejis_, she assured herself.

Kyra stirred when he heard the Marshal shouting past their room. "The enemy?" he exclaimed as he bolted upright, startling Lady Fllay from her lull. Standing to his feet, he began to dress hastily. "I shall not let anyone else die!" he muttered as he dashed out of the room for the armory.

"Protect me," Lady Fllay called out as he left, a devious smile curving across her lips. "Kill all of those bastards…"

* * *

Arriving on deck in full dress, Captain Murrue took her place behind Arnold. "What is the situation?" she inquired.

"They are sending volleys at us from behind the sand dunes," Jackie replied.

"Like this, our cannons would prove a wasted effort," Lieutenant Natarle lamented.

"Sir Mwu and…Kyra," she said, pausing at his lack of title. "They will defend the ship!" the Captain ordered.

* * *

From atop his own mount, General Andreyu regarded the activity ahead excitedly. "Shall we begin?" he mused.

"The winged cavalry should be attacking now," his Lieutenant confirmed as several warriors rushed toward the ship atop winged mounts, their longbows drawn and ready.

* * *

"Three enemies are flying towards us," Jackie shouted as a came slamming into the roof jutting out above the deck.

"The passage is tight but try and weave the ship and for goodness sake, do **not** fall under one of their arrows!" Lieutenant Natarle shouted back.

However, at that moment, Kyra, wearing the Armor of Stryke, came running up on deck, weapons in hand. "Where is the enemy? Let me face them!" he called quickly to the Lieutenant, straining his eyes across the horizon back and forth. "I am fit to fight again."

"Kyra, wait!" Miriallia cautioned.

"We do not know the precise whereabouts of their main force yet," Lieutenant Natarle explained. "Thus we hath given no such order."

"Enough about that! Just send me out!" Kyra shouted back angrily.

The Lieutenant scowled, taken aback by his attitude. "Captain?" she called hesitantly.

"Kyra?" Miriallia muttered in surprise.

"I do not approve of his temperament to be sure, but it appears we shall have to let him fight," the Captain replied guardedly, giving Kyra a wroth frown. "We cannot resolve this matter quickly with naught but our cannons."

"Very well then, Kyra," Natarle replied dryly.

Before the words had barely left her mouth, however, Kyra vaulted over the railing and dropped to the shoreline. He was surprised, however, when his sabatons began sinking into the soft sand,throwing him off balance. _I hath been fighting in the air for so long I suppose_. Awkwardly, he trudged up the wet sand, the enchanted fauconneau Agni slung across his back along with his arbalest and the twin daggers Armure and Schneider strapped to his faulds.

Reaching dry ground, he was quickly met by a hail of arrows raining down upon him from the enemy who had espied him from atop their winged mounts.

"Bastards!" he muttered as he leveled Agni up at them, taking aim. The beasts merely soared behind some dunes, however, below his line of sight. Kyra scowled contemptuously lowering the fauconneau.

* * *

"So that is Stryke," General Andreyu mused as he stared at the gleaming white Armor in the distance. "Send out our cavalry. I wish to test its power," he ordered his Lieutenant.

* * *

Kyra was becoming frustrated. The sand was quite deep and as he walked he only continued to sink in further, throwing his senses off balance. And it was so hot! This environment was simply too unfamiliar to him. _I am at such a disadvantage! I must keep my guard up..._

But he was left with no time to ponder such things as a horde of enemies descended upon him, riding atop beastly mounts, covered with plates and guards of enchanted armor. They lunged at the young man, their claws bared to kill, throwing him backward onto his back, deep scratches left embedded upon his plate.

Kyra grunted as a cloud of sand enveloped him.

Like predators on a hunt, they encircled him, their riders sending a flurry of arrows streaking towards him. Standing to his feet, Kira raised Agni once more, taking aim and squeezing off a shot. He missed, however, the round throwing up a burst of sand in its wake. The enemy mounts were simply too fast.

"I know not how you fared at sea, but out here, _we_ are the strongest!" one of the Knights boasted as he came in for the kill.

* * *

Lieutenant Natarle continued to watch the battle onshore with growing unease, intently listening to Jackie's updates, who had a far better view of the battlefield from his vantage high atop the watch. "Cannot Sir Mwu fight?" she asked.

"Moebyus is still recovering, so he is unable to summon him," Marshal Dalida explained. "The best he could do is provide support with his bow, but the enemies are too far inland, even for _his_ incredible skills. His armor would not stand a chance in the fray."

"Then fire a volley from the ribaldequin!" she shouted to the crew.

"But Stryke will be hit," Tolle protested.

"That Armor will protect him," the Lieutenant countered. "Tis an order! He cannot hope to win surrounded like that!"

* * *

"Damnation!" Kyra cursed as he missed yet again, letting the fauconneau fall to his side in frustration. He vaulted into the air, using the magickal agility afforded him by Stryke and let a bolt from his arbalest fly to no effect.

* * *

"Tis definitely exceptional Armor," the General mused. "And the Knight's skills are admirable as well. But regardless, it has no chance of defeating my mounted warriors in this desert."

* * *

"No matter what you do, the outcome shall be the same!" another enemy rider taunted as he lunged at Kyra from behind.

Kyra, however, quickly reposed and drove him and his mount backward by striking its soft underbelly with his Armored knee. The Knight screamed in pain as he was crushed upon the flat of his back by his own beast.

"You bastard!" another shouted angrily as he came at him, but Kyra dropped to one knee and conjured a searing stroke of lightning, throwing the rider from his mount as it tumbled down the dunes. Placing his sabaton on the rider's neck, he drove him hard into the sand and pulled back a bolt on his arbalest, aiming it squarely for the enemy's head. With enraged cry, he sent the shaft streaking into his skull, shattering it with a sickening crunch and splaying blood across his otherwise pearlescent Armor.

Kyra regarded the broken bodies around him, searching the distance for more. "Ye will not sink the _Archangel_!" he panted, falling to one knee and breathing heavily as he felt the enchantments upon Stryke wear off. Because of his fever, he had not had the time to replenish its core after the trying battle with the Fleet, and his wanton draw had pushed it over the edge.

_No! Not now of all times! I need another source..._

He could have tried to draw the energy from his spirit, but such a dangerous technique would fatigue him quickly or worse if he exerted too much. What he needed was raw power. Now.

Just then a rider came lunging for him anew, his sword drawn to cut him down with the speed afforded by his mount. Suddenly, however, a solution suggested itself to Kyra. Just barely raising Agni, he shot a round toward the advancing assailant, the blast missing just as he predicted, however, striking the sand behind and exploding amidst a burst of green fire. But he had never intended for it to hit. Using the distraction afforded by the flash, Kyra followed the formidable discharge by the well flung dagger of Schneider which easily penetrated the rider's feeble guards and bore him down to the sand, wounded but still very much alive.

Striding over atop the fallen warrior, Kyra drew Armure from its sheath and hefted the Adept up by the hem of his garment, trying his will at sorcery he had never considered before, as he plunged the blade into his forehead, drawing the abundant dying energies out of the Adept to use as fuel for his spellwork as he pried it back out of his skull.

"How dare you!" one of his compatriots shouted in horror as he came charging at him from behind in a rage over the brutal execution.

Though he no doubt would hath also scoffed at such a practice before, the battle was desperate and the stakes high, so he grit his teeth and pressed forward. Reposing quickly, he channeled the stolen life into a blast of light from his hands, the powerful beam at once blinding and piercing through a number of them as he swung his arm, cutting them to pieces. There was _no _defense against such an immediate and devastating spell, justifying the heavy amounts of magick it required. Stryke's core could hath never sustained such an assault for long, but with the ideal hundred or so years contained within an Adept's spirit, the boy realized he had stumbled upon an abundant source of potential he could exploit.

Repeating the magickal cannibalism, he felt a surge within him with each enemy he slew, his strength and speed attaining new heights as he renewed the enchantments upon the Armor.

* * *

"Where did _that _come from!" General Andreyu demanded in disbelief, squinting at the bright beams of light felling his ranks like animals. "He's moving faster than our mounts now. Is he truly Human?"

His Lieutenant merely stared aghast, shaking his head.

"Send word to the _Lesseps_ to attack the enemy ship using our long range armaments," the General ordered, a playful smirk returning to his face as he watched the officer run off.

* * *

"You slew Sir Myrang!" one of the enemy riders shouted as he led several more charging towards Kyra, sending a volley of arrows out before him.

Kyra merely scowled and, casting a spell, set the missiles ablaze in a bright flash which lit up the night air. They fell away harmless, reduced to ash.

Suddenly, however, the distant wail of rockets could be heard shrieking through the air, heading towards the _Archangel _from across the waves and exploding against its warded hull like a chorus of thunder, throwing the crew into confusion.

"Where did _that _come from?" Lieutenant Natarle demanded as she braced herself against the mast.

"Estimated at four leagues away!" Sai quickly relayed whilst Jackie made a frantic divination with the scrying crystal.

"We cannot sight them with the ship's armaments through this darkness," Tolle explained.

Sir Mwu appeared on deck holding a silver statuette betwixt his fingers. With a grin, he summoned Skygraspar to him, quickly mounting the bird and readying his bow. "I shall mark them with fire and you can aim the cannons there," he suggested.

"It will take time to even find the enemy," Lieutenant Natarle countered.

"What would you hath us do then?" Sir Mwu called down. "We must survive, no matter the sacrifice," he added as he took off in a rush of white wings.

* * *

"_That _was not in our report," General Andreyu remarked to no one in particular as he espied Sir Mwu soaring from the deck of the _Archangel_ atop Skygraspar into the cloud night skies.

* * *

"They hath launched another barrage from their artillery!" Jackie shouted.

"Evade!" Captain Murrue ordered hastily. "All hands prepare for impact!"

* * *

Before and behind Kyra were two enemy Knights top their feral mounts, their longbows aimed squarely for him.

A vision of a seed bursting into rays of every conceivable color in the spectrum which exploded outward in all directions appeared in his mind, and feeling the renewed strength from the Ether coursing through him, he vaulted into the air just as they came at him, followed by one of the enemy riders. His eyes were completely overtaken by the rainbow hue, receding into a narrow black orb as all his frustrations and uncertainties vanished, replaced by..._nothing _but a tranquil determination to see through the task at hand.

Meeting at the height of his ascent, Kyra smashed him aside with a savage blow from his Armored fist just as his feet fell back to the ground, rolling across the sand and conjuring a blast of fire against him stolen from his own spirit, burning the Knight terribly.

Seeing the munitions hurling towards the deck of the _Archangel_, he closed his eyes, and concentrated deeply. In an instant, several bolts of lightning streaked into the volley, piercing the mass through in the middle of their flight and obliterating them in a bright flash, removing their threat to the ship in an instant.

* * *

General Andreyu dropped the spyglass aghast, its fragile structure shattering upon impact. "There is no possible way a Human could…so fast..." he muttered, his voice trailing off.

The crew of the _Archangel _likewise stared in awe at their blood-splattered savior.

Below deck, Lady Fllay lay upon her and Kyra's bed in a daze, her body tingling all over from such intimate contact with an Adept, only half-dressed as she listened to the sounds of the battle onshore and watched it through the lattice amidst brief flashes and clouds of dust. "Kyra will protect us," she intoned triumphantly regarding the surprise defense. "Because he is protecting_ me_."

With Kyra out there, she would never feel afraid of another battle again.

* * *

Another enemy rider circled around to Kyra's side and lunged for him, but the young Adept warrior was too fast and drew Schneider, hurling it into his gut with a flick of his wrist, its magickal edge piercing the weak leather armor with ease.

"This hath gone on too long," he muttered. Not enough of them were dying to sustain both the mighty magicks he was calling upon and Stryke's necessary enchantments.

* * *

"You are truly an incredible warrior," General Andreyu mused with renewed respect. "But according to this report, your enchantments should be wearing off around now. And so here shall you fall. It will be our revenge for those whose blood you hath spilt here."

In the distance, the Knights atop winged mounts began raining arrows down anew upon the weakened Stryke, strafing him in a loose circle as they strained his hastily thrown up wards.

* * *

"We shall cover. _Archangel _advance!" Captain Murrue ordered Arnold, as she espied a watery inlet branching into the continent up ahead.

"Tis dangerous! If we fire now, Stryke's Armor will surely be damaged," Lieutenant Natarle warned.

The Captain clenched her fist in frustration, out of options.

* * *

Kyra stood there, unsure of his next move. Three enemy riders surrounded him, stalking him carefully in the wake of his successes, whilst their compatriots in the air kept him pinned down. They had realized their arrogant mistake and were taking it strategically. However, before either side could make a move, a hail of bolts came flying from behind the riders, streaking towards the enemy in the air and embedding themselves into several of their mounts between their plates, dispelling them in clouds of smoke and causing their riders to fall to their deaths against the unforgiving ground below, simply not enough time for them to stop their descent magickally.

"What is this?" General Andreyu demanded angrily.

From behind, a battalion of horsemen were riding into the battlefield, hastily reloading their crossbows. Leading the charge was the blonde haired woman with fierce amber eyes. She rode up right beside Kyra and halted, sending the others on ahead.

"Knight of Earth, if you do not wish to die, follow our instructions!" she ordered over the din of hooves pounding across the dunes. "We hath set up a trap ahead," she explained, pointing her finger to a certain spot. "You are lure the enemy _to_ that spot!"

* * *

"Who are they?" Lieutenant Natarle demanded, straining her eyes to see the figures that had entered the fray, leaning so far from the railing, Miriallia thought she might almost fall overboard.

"Resisters?" Captain Murrue suggested. Given their behavior, it seemed as good a suggestion as any seeing as they were in Zodiac-occupied territory.

* * *

"General, tis those Desert Dawn bastards," his Lieutenant explained breathlessly as he came running up the dunes toward him.

"Are they in league with that warship then?" the General mused, scratching the stubble which had grown upon his chin.

* * *

Realizing it was his only choice, Kyra took off running as fast as his enchanted sabatons could carry him toward the spot up ahead, hotly pursued by the enemy riders atop their mounts, their claws kicking up clouds of sand in their determined wake.

The blonde woman trotted along behind on horseback, careful to keep her distance.

"They took the bait," her spiky, brown haired companion quipped to her from behind, his arms still gripping her waist from the long gallop before.

"The bait is good," she remarked back with a smile.

Fearing he would not make it, Kyra began to supplement his running with several bounding leaps to keep distance between himself and his pursuers. Finally reaching the correct spot, his sabatons quickly discovered that just beneath the sand was a thick layer of slimy ooze. _So this is…_

The enemy Knights willed their mounts into a leap over the dunes towards Kyra, ready to overtake him.

Looking towards his left, Kyra saw one of the men who had come raise his bow into the air, strung with a flaming arrow.

"I hath no choice but to trust them!" Kyra muttered as he waited, tapping his feet impatiently. Just as the claws of his pursuers crashed into the pool, Kyra leapt out in a backward flip.

"Excellent!" the blonde woman shouted as her man sent the flaming arrow streaking into their midst. In an instant, the Knights and their mounts had sunk into the oily mixture, unable to escape, and were engulfed in flames as the fires erupted, a bright flash in the middle of the dark desert.

Wearily, Kyra staggered backwards from the blistering heat as he regarded the devastation before him, a strewn mass of scorched strips of armor and charred bodies.

Dark plumes of smoke rose high into the air, covering them for the moment and hiding them from sight.

* * *

"We are retreating," General Andreyu announced sternly. "We hath achieved our goal in this endeavor. Rally the survivors, Martin."

His Lieutenant nodded gravely.

* * *

Sir Mwu set down upon the main deck of the _Archangel_, dismounting from Skygraspar. "I found the enemy's ship but abandoned the attack. Tis the _Lesseps_," he explained quickly.

Captain Murrue gasped. "_Lesseps_!" That name was well known among members of the Alliance.

"The _Lesseps _is…" Lieutenant Natarle began uncertainly.

"Tis General Andreyu's primary battleship," Captain Murrue finished. "This means that our enemy tonight is the great 'Tiger of the Desert.'"

* * *

Kyra stood to his feet uneasily, the Armor now quite feeling quite heavy upon his frame without any Adepts left to sustain it on. He was surrounded by armed members of the force that had come to his aid, unwilling to remove his helm or let his guard down.

The blonde woman scowled at the Armor with her sharp gaze and Kyra realized—_He had seen her before!_


	17. The Return of Cagalli

**XVII. THE RETURN OF CAGALLI**

"Insurgents?" Sir Mwu repeated as he dispelled Skygraspar.

"Most likely," Koijiro agreed as he quickly gave the Knight's burnished armor a look over for any breaks or damages.

"But are they _for_ us?" Lieutenant Natarle mused cautiously.

"Well they are not shaking their weapons at us," Captain Murrue observed. "Regardless, we must speak with them. It seems they may hath information of use to us in any case. They could be a great help if we can work something out agreeable to both parties." Abruptly turning from her first mate, she took her leave and headed for the boats. "Watch over things here whilst I disembark."

Her Lieutenant blinked in surprise, while the rest of the crew looked on sheepishly.

* * *

Below deck several members of the crew, wearing hastily donned hauberks beneath their shirts and helms pulled down over their heads, were quickly fetching swords, spears and other weapons, led by Sir Mwu in his distinctive burnished armor. He checked his longbow warily.

Ascending a ladder back to the main deck, they were joined by Captain Murrue, with only her regular dagger sheathed at her side.

"This could be…awkward," Sir Mwu admitted as he joined the Captain. "I am ill-equipped for the subtleties of negotiation you know."

Captain Murrue laughed despite herself and then set her face forward grimly as the contingent boarded one of the boats and were lowered down into the water. Oars were distributed amongst the men and they began to row to the shore, where Kyra, still fully Armored in Stryke, was waiting, surrounded by the large battalion of rebels on horseback.

Upon reaching the barren beach which led up from the winding river, some of the crew hopped out into the damp sand to push it the rest of the way. The Captain and Sir Mwu promptly followed behind, surrounded by their contingent of hastily armed guards.

"Should I thank you for aiding us?" Captain Murrue asked calmly as she greeted the battalion. They were a rugged group, clothed in ragged windswept scraps and pieces of armor forged in the Plants, likely looted from dead enemy warriors. "I am Captain Murrue from the Eighth Fleet of the Alliance of Earth," she explained.

"Was not the Eighth Fleet sunk?" the brown spiky haired boy, who still looked quite young without even a hair upon his dirty face, quipped.

Captain Murrue's amber eyes darkened, but ere she could reply, a burly man with a coarse dark beard and taut head dress wrapped round his head, raised a large hand to silence the boy. He appeared to be a native of the region.

"We are the Desert Dawn," the bearded man announced. "I am simply called Sahib and I do not require your gratitude. We did not_ act_ to rescue ye or your crew." Amusement curled at his lips. "All we did was take an opportunity afforded by your arrival to strike at our enemies."

"How long hath you been fighting the 'Tiger'?" Sir Mwu inquired.

"Me thinks I hath seen your face before somewhere," Sahib mused, ignoring the question.

Sir Mwu flashed a smug grin, his azure eyes sparkling. "I am Sir Mwu of the House of Laflagga," he explained. With an exaggerated shrug he added, "But I should not think that there are people _here_ that know of me."

From her vantage on the deck, Lieutenant Natarle rolled her eyes.

"Of all places, that I should meet the 'Hero of Endymion' here," Sahib remarked in disbelief, smiling in admiration.

Captain Murrue smiled. "It looks as if you hath ample knowledge," she quipped. "Perhaps about us as well?"

"Earth's new secret warship _Archangel_, is it?" Sahib mused. "You fled to Earth while being pursued by Rau's forces."

Captain Murrue nodded carefully.

"And that is?" Sahib pointed in Kyra's direction.

"-Called Stryke, one of Earth's new enchanted suits of Armor," the blonde woman with amber eyes interjected.

Captain Murrue blinked in surprise. _But how could...?_

Sahib looked at his companion in doubt for a moment, but one look at her face and he resumed his posture. "Well then I am pleased that we hath met, but…I assume that sailing to such a hole as this was an accident, so what of your plans now? I desire to hear them."

"Are you able to provide us aid?" Captain Murrue inquired guardedly, flashing a disarming smile.

From the deck of the _Archangel_, Lieutenant Natarle was braced against the railing, straining to hear their conversation. Her eyes narrowed as she perceived the Captain's track.

Sahib scowled and flashed a haughty smile in return. "If ye wish to negotiate, hath your crew sheathe their weapons first," he demanded gruffly. "The Knight there as well," he added pointing towards Kyra.

Captain Murrue closed her eyes for a moment and replied, "I understand. Kyra, remove your helm," she ordered.

On deck, Lieutenant Natarle shook her head in disgust. She had already predicted such a tactic, of course.

Raising his gauntlets, Kyra slowly removed the bascinet of Stryke, careful to avoid any quick moves that would alarm the rebels, revealing amethyst eyes and lush brown hair. A grim look was set upon his young features and a fresh bruise clouded the left side of his face.

"_He_ is a Knight?" one of the rebels whispered in disbelief.

"Tis only a child!" another replied furtively.

The blonde woman gasped, her eyes going wide. She clenched her fist. "_You_ are…!" she exclaimed angrily as she rushed towards him.

On the deck of the _Archangel_, Lady Fllay had joined Lieutenant Natarle at the rails, regarding the blonde woman storming towards Kyra with suspicion.

Sir Mwu's hand went to his quiver guardedly, but a well muscled man with dark skin stepped in his way, a wary look on his stern features and a large bow of his own slung across his back.

"_You_… why are _you_ wearing that?" the woman demanded angrily, thrusting a bare fist into Kyra's face. Kyra was too fast, however, and merely grabbed the member and forced it away, throwing her off balance but holding her in place.

She clenched her teeth in frustration as a bead of sweat appeared on her forehead. _Why is he so strong?_

"You were at Morgenroete," Kyra agreed.

"Let me go you fool!" the woman screamed, wrenching her hand away and slapping him hard across the face.

"Cagalli!" the dark skinned man scolded in disapproval.

"What was that for?" Sir Mwu inquired, confused by her apparent recognition of the young man.

Lady Fllay scowled.

* * *

Within the fortress of Gibraltar, a frontier stronghold occupied and controlled by the Order of the Zodiac, Sir Yzak and Sir Dyarka reclined in the barracks reading over a letter sent by General Lord Rau. A thick bandage remained wrapped over Sir Yzak's right eye.

"_I was relieved to hear that both of you arrived safely in Gibraltar_," Sir Yzak read. "_You fought valiantly in the last battle—"_

Sir Dyarka scoffed. "We almost died!"

"_Regrettably, we could not sink the ship or slay Stryke but…," _Sir Yzak continued with slight annoyance. "_Though it may not hath been your orders or desires, it may be fortunate that both of ye are in Earth. The cowardly bastards will now be assailed by the fleets stationed there. Remain at Gibraltar for the time and find where they are hiding. And, of course, if ye hath the chance, ye hath leave to pursue and attack it._"

"Do not return to sea, in other words," Sir Dyarka commented. He turned toward Sir Yzak with a grin. "So we are to crawl around with the Zodiac armies in Earth and find those cowards."

Sir Yzak regarded his partner for only a moment and then a strange gleam came into his eye.

"Eh?" Sir Dyarka mumbled in confusion.

Sir Yzak lifted his arms and roughly removed the bandage over one of his eyes, revealing a massive scar carved from the bottom of his forehead across the nose, through the eye and down the cheek.

"Sir Yzak!" Sir Dyarka protested, grimacing a bit at the unsightly wound. _That enchanted dagger is really sharp…_

"I now hath another chance, see?" Sir Yzak muttered to himself, seething with rage. "I shall tear him to pieces next time. Without a doubt, I shall slay him here!"

Sir Dyarka looked on at his friend, almost worried for him.

* * *

The _Archangel _sailed slowly along the river, headed for a hidden inlet which snaked out from a tributary off the main bend. Along the shore, scores of horsemen from the Desert Dawn rode, keeping pace. Thinking the well recognized Moebyus would attract too much attention, as the famed Hero of Endymion was apparently known even here, Sir Mwu opted to fly atop Skygraspar, keeping watch over the area below for any actions by the enemy.

Riding up into a rocky vale, Sahib was greeted by a few of his compatriots.

"What is happening?" one demanded as he stared agape at the warship sailing into the inlet. Twas an offshoot from a river that coursed down through the entire continent.

"They are guests. Treat them well," was Sahib's only reply.

Carefully, Arnold steered the ship to avoid any jagged rocks hiding just beneath the shallower waves, bringing the _Archangel _under the cover of the mountains. Hidden among the boulders and sand was a camp of sorts.

"Drop the anchor!" Arnold shouted.

"Aye!" Tolle called back, rolling up his cuffs.

Descending a hastily drawn bridge to dry ground, Captain Murrue and Lieutenant Natarle were escorted by Sahib and his men into the caves, their fortress of sorts.

Satisfied with the surroundings, Sir Mwu willed Skygraspar into a sharp dive and landed in the camp below, her talons piercing the rocky ground. Dismounting, Sir Mwu dispelled the bird, running to catch up behind the Captain and Lieutenant just in time to join them in a large tent erected within one of the caves.

Inside torches stood around the grounds to give light to their dark surroundings, illuminating a large, worn map rolled out over the center table, its ends running all the way to the ground, draping the surface as if it were a cloth.

"Living in a place like this," Sir Mwu muttered piteously.

"This is our fortress," Sahib explained as he poured some watery tea into a wooden cup. "Everyone has a home in the nearby village," he added as he took a dissatisfied drink. "That is, except those which were swept up in the flames. There are even people from Tassil, Moora and Bernadia. We drew most of our ranks from the old village warriors."

There was a moment of nervous silence, interrupted when Sahib asked "Tea?", raising his mug.

"Thank you," the Captain replied.

"Drink whatever you like," Sahib shrugged.

"We were able to hide our warship in this hostile territory thanks to you. I am truly grateful," Captain Murrue ventured.

Sahib looked down at the map on the table for a moment, memories of a conversation he had before returning to his mind.

"_Sahib," Cagalli had whispered to him. "I should like to hear their story as well. There should be no danger in letting them into camp if they are truly **them**."_

Returning to the present, Sahib took another drink from his tea.

"What about her?" Sir Mwu inquired, following the man's eyes toward the one apparently called Cagalli.

Sahib stared hard at the man and replied, "She is our shield maiden. Our assurance of victory."

"So her name is simply…Cagalli?" Sir Mwu pressed. "Tis rude to pass by not knowing a shield maiden's name," he added with a smirk.

Sahib scowled. "Indeed," he replied tersely. "So…you people wish to reach Alaska," he said, changing the subject and dragging his thick finger across the map.

* * *

Standing upon the land, Kyra regarded the _Archangel _with relief at last, safely anchored within the hidden inlet in the mountainous valley

"Good work," Sai called as he descended to shore from the railing with a spring.

"You as well," Kyra replied with a smile, but dropped it upon seeing Cagalli coming towards him, her attire devoid of its leather guards and mail hauberk.

"I apologize for what happened before," the girl began, the fierce look never leaving her eyes. "It was wrong for me to strike you." She looked down uncomfortably. "Forgive me."

Kyra struggled to suppress a laugh.

"What amuses you?" Cagalli demanded, taking notice.

"Well you see…" Kyra stammered, unsure if he should answer truthfully or not.

"I was worried," Cagalli admitted, flashing the first smile Kyra had seen upon her face. "After that…I kept wondering what had happened to you."

"_Get in there!" __Kyra__ had shouted to the young woman._

"_But I…!" she protested._

_Ignoring her, he grabbed her shoulders and shoved her roughly through the door._

"_Get in there for now! I shall go over to that one," the boy tried to assure her. "Everything shall be alright, hurry!"_

"_Wait, you…!" she called, just as the door was barred, but he had not heard.  
_

Returning to the present, Cagalli brushed a mess of hair from her face. "But then, who could have dreamt you would appear wearing _that_," she continued, looking down at the fierce daggers strapped to his hips disapprovingly. "You are a Knight of Earth then?"

"Well, actually I hath not been officially knighted yet," Kyra qualified. "But yes. I now fight for the _Archangel_. I am afraid many things hath happened since then. But...why are _you_ in a place like this?"

Cagalli looked away.

"Are you not from Oceania?" Kyra pressed.

Hidden behind a large boulder jutting out several steps away, leaned the large dark-skinned man, now bare-chested with his dark locks falling onto his shoulders amidst a splash of sweat, watching, and listening to, their conversation carefully.

* * *

"Even if the Zodiac patrol the skies, they hath fewer forces on the ground because of the terrain," Sahib related, sitting cross legged upon the table. "And they do not have forces garrisoned in this desert. I know not if it is because the harbor of Victoria was razed, but their arrogance is great."

"Victoria?" Lieutenant Natarle exclaimed.

"Well…," Sahib began. "Since the Kingdom surrendered to the Plants, the Royal Guard who continued to resist, a corps we trained for, was eventually abandoned by the Alliance. The tides of battle are changing every day."

"Despite all that you people work so diligently for," Sir Mwu remarked.

Sahib glared at the man in disbelief at such a statement. "To us, occupation by the Alliance or the Zodiac makes no difference. Both hath only come to conquer and pillage."

Now it was Sir Mwu's turn to scowl.

"How does that ship fare in these shallow coastal waters?" Sahib inquired, turning towards the Captain and Lieutenant.

"Admirably," Lieutenant Natarle replied. "Though sharp rocks are a problem, as for any ship."

"Naytheless, your ship is too wide to sail along the river for its entirety, so you would have to sail through...Gibraltar," Sahib mused.

"With our numbers? That is absurd!" Sir Mwu exclaimed in disbelief.

Sahib contemplated the situation for a moment. "Then you hath no choice but to leave the inlet, take the coast till you reach the Sea of Red and sail through the Sea of India."

"India?" Captain Murrue repeated.

"We cannot assure a successful voyage across that distance with our current supply reserves," the Lieutenant countered.

"And the dominions around the Sea of India are completely dominated by the Zodiac," Sir Mwu agreed.

"You are worrying that far ahead already?" Sahib remarked in surprise. "Here...," he said, pointing toward a spot on the map. "Is Bernadia. The _Lesseps _is anchored there."

"So when you said 'leave the inlet', you meant _this_?" Sir Mwu remarked knowingly.

* * *

Below the deck of the _Lesseps_, several leagues away near the city of Bernadia, a man rapped on the door to the Captain's quarters.

"Tis Martyn," he announced.

"Ah, come in Lieutenant," the voice replied.

Striding into the room, the man immediately covered his nose to block the bitter aroma of coffee which had filled the enclosed room. Apparently the General had been locked away for some time.

General Andreyu was stooped over a work table, working with an alembic over a retort fire, in which he stirred several strange ingredients into, no doubt the source of the offending odour.

"General…will you apport some fresh air into this place?" Lieutenant Martyn pleaded through muffled breaths.

"Did you come to ask me that?" the General teased.

"N-No, that is not what I came for…" Lieutenant Martyn stammered. "Preparations hath been completed," he relayed with difficulty.

The General poured the carefully measured alembic into a cup and brought it to his nose. Closing his eyes, he savored the smell for a moment.

"Alright, I am not often harsh but…I suppose it cannot be helped," General Andreyu began, only half-interested in the conversation at hand.

Lieutenant Martyn's lips tightened, fearing the worst kind of punishment awaited him. For what transgression he could not fathom.

Bringing the cup to his lips, the General took a deep drink, letting the steaming contents wash down his throat with a contented smile. "This is _damn_ good," he remarked.

The Lieutenant's shoulders fell and he sighed in frustration.

* * *

Absently walking through camp, Kyra chanced upon Sir Mwu returning from the caves with the Captain and Lieutenant.

"Well met, Kyra," the Knight greeted.

"Likewise," Kyra agreed. "Are we staying here for the night then?" he inquired.

Sir Mwu nodded.

"Very well," Kyra replied simply, starting off in search of his friends.

"Kyra!" Captain Murrue called, causing the young man to stop and turn abruptly.

"Before anything else happens, we need to perform the ceremony," the Captain explained.

Kyra looked down. "To become a Knight?"

The Captain nodded. "We could be harshly disciplined by our superiors in Alaska for letting an untitled commoner such as yourself wield the Alliance's enchanted armaments. I hope you understand I intend no offense by my words."

"Of course," Kyra replied, brushing the comment aside. "Shall we do it now then? I am unfamiliar with the ceremony."

The Captain turned towards Lieutenant Natarle and Sir Mwu, deferring to their expertise.

"We _could _do it here," Lieutenant Natarle replied carefully.

"We need a member of the nobility to perform the ceremony. I am not permitted," Sir Mwu explained. "Lieutenant could you go and fetch Lady Fllay to inquire whether she would be willing to do so in her father's stead?"

The Lieutenant nodded and took her leave to search for the maiden. She did not have to search long, however, and soon she returned alongside Lady Fllay. But not only; for Tolle, Sai, Miriallia, Kuzzey, Marshal Dalida and even Arnold had decided to accompany them to witness the event.

"Kyra!" the Lady exclaimed with a smile. "They tell me you are now to become a Knight."

"Yes," Kyra admitted a little sheepishly. "Well met, everyone."

"Lady Fllay, are you willing to administer his rites?" Captain Murrue asked.

Lady Fllay took a deep breath. _So this settles it. _"Of course," she replied with a smile.

"Then, please take this sword," Sir Mwu explained, handing her his longsword by the pommel.

The Lady took it but a frown passed over her face and Kyra wondered at what she was thinking. _With my father's death, this authority passes to me. _Dispelling such thoughts, she carefully stabbed the blade into the ground and drew a circle around her and Kyra, withdrawing it and raising it high.

Kyra looked at the group around him. To the sides, Sai, Tolle, Kuzzey and Miriallia stood, smiling at him with admiration.

Sir Mwu looked like a proud father, the smile upon his face was so broad. And Captain Murrue like a mother.

"Kneel, Kyra," Lady Fllay intoned, the words of the rite known to her by heart, ingrained in her so many times by her tutors as a young girl.

Kyra dropped to his knee and bent his head down, suddenly feeling very nervous.

"Kyra, do you swear fealty to the land of Earth and its people?" Lady Fllay asked.

"I do," Kyra replied.

"Do you swear to obey the orders of the Lords and Ladies of the Estates of Atlantica; to take up the shield in defense of our land and people and the sword to smite our enemies?" Lady Fllay continued

Kyra took a breath. _I have to protect the Archangel… _"I do."

"Do you swear to be the first to charge and the last to retreat, to place the lives of the people of the land above yourself, and to conduct yourself at all times in a chivalrous and honourable manner?" Lady Fllay asked.

"I do," Kyra agreed quickly.

Lifting the blade of the sword high, the Lady placed it upon Kyra's bent shoulder. "Then I, by the authority of the noble House of Allster, pronounce you _Sir_ Kyra, a Knight in the service of Earth. Rise, Sir Kyra, Knight of Earth."

_Sir_ Kyra stood to his feet amidst a round of applause as his friends began to jeer each other excitedly. He smiled, his face reddening slightly at all the fuss over him.

Sir Mwu beamed and Lady Fllay, swept up in the moment, approached the new Knight for a wistful embrace which he returned with slight embarrassment.

Sai's eyes flashed beneath his spectacles as he turned from the sight.

"Well done thus far, _Sir_ Kyra," was all Lieutenant Natarle would say. But those few words were quite a shock to the new Knight, who nodded his gratitude.

After a bit, however, the boy found his feet carrying him away, other concerns on his mind.

"Wha-Where are you going?" Sir Mwu asked in confusion.

"Back to the armory of the ship," Sir Kyra replied. "I hath a few enchantments I wish to work upon this Armor."

"But me and Koijiro were just about to break out some of the ale," Sir Mwu frowned. "If you are to be a Knight, you are going to have to learn how to celebrate like one."

"Perhaps some other time," Sir Kyra replied with a wave of his hand. "The situations is still too dire to let my guard down."

Sir Mwu smiled softly at the young Knight as he watched him go, a twinge of sadness in his eyes.

_Tis a hard life..._

* * *

The shadows grew longer as the light began to wane. Most of the crew from the _Archangel _had gathered among the tents of the Desert Dawn camp for a meal of sorts, forming circles around pits of smoky fire.

"Who could hath divined we would arrive at an outlaw camp," Sai mused. "This is certainly a strange course."

"The desert of all places," Kuzzey agreed. "If I had known this would happen, I _would not _have decided to remain."

"But if you had boarded that boat… You would be dead now," Tolle countered sullenly.

"So what will happen to us now?" Miriallia asked her lover, unease in her voice.

But Tolle had no answers and so he merely placed a hand gently upon her head and brought her close.

Sai's attention turned when he noticed Lady Fllay approaching the gathering.

"Where hath Sir Kyra gone?" she inquired.

"I believe he went back to the ship," Miriallia replied.

Sai scowled.

* * *

"We will now commence our attack upon the outlaws," General Andreyu announced to his men. "Our antics went awry last night, but we shall repay them in full."

"The place is Tassil!" Lieutenant Martyn shouted. "All Knights, mount your steeds!"

With great haste, scores of men rushed from the field to mount their beasts, checking their Armor and weapons as they went

* * *

"What are you up to again?" Koijiro inquired with a smile as he stumbled upon Sir Kyra in the armory below the deck of the _Archangel_, his concentration riveted to an array of spells he was casting upon Stryke.

At first, the young man did not respond.*** **Coming to, however, he explained, "I hath altered the enchantments used in yesterday's fight to increase this Armor's efficiency in battle within this land."

"Impressive," the man remarked. "You are quite the skilled artisan. And what you lack in skill, you make up for in valor, _Sir_ Kyra. I was quite pleased to hear the good news. Congratulations," he added.

Sir Kyra nodded, returning his amethyst eyes back to the work at hand. _I need to fight my best… I need to be stronger. This ship depends on me now more than ever._

* * *

At camp, Cagalli walked idly amongst the various tents, too restless to sleep. Along the way, her spiky haired partner called out to her.

"What are you doing?" he asked cheerfully. "Hath you already eaten?"

"Yes Ahmed," Cagalli replied. "Hath you seen the Knight who bears Stryke anywhere?" she added.

"No," Ahmed replied guardedly. "Hath you _a reason_ to see him?"

"Well, not actually but…" Cagalli replied. "I forgot to ask his name again," she admitted.

"Then…you knew him already?" Ahmed asked in surprise.

"W-Well…yes," she stammered, embarrassed for some reason. "If he is someone I know, then I should know his-"

"-Cagalli!" the dark-skinned man called out from up ahead, motioning toward from some nearby rocks.

Without a word, she nodded and veered off to follow him.

"My apologies, Ahmed," she called back, taking her leave.

For a moment, Ahmed looked down sadly, returning to his meal to warm himself by the smoky fire.

* * *

"Please be careful or you shall be discovered," the burly man cautioned.

Cagalli looked down and nodded. "I apologize," she replied.

The large man shrugged and a tender look came on his hard features. "You are the kind of person that gets involved anywhere."

"Be silent ," she scolded imperiously, taking her leave abruptly.

The man could only smile softly at her spirit.

* * *

Atop a barren crag, several Knights sat upon their winged mounts to espy the small town in the vale below.

"Tis time to sleep," a Knight mused in anticipation.

"I shall hath them sleep forever with this," General Andreyu agreed ominously. "Inform the others. We shall begin the siege in moments."

Lieutenant Martyn, however, merely stared at the General for a moment. It was a moment too long.

"Go and tell them already!" the General warned sternly in a sudden flash of temper, causing the Lieutenant to take off in a hurry.

* * *

Cagalli continued her walk, now concealed by a large cloak. However, she stopped when she came to a bickering pair past some jutting rocks ahead.

"Lady Fllay!" Sai exclaimed. "I cannot understand why you are acting this way!"

"Be quiet and cease this already!" the other, apparently Lady Fllay, warned. However, upon seeing Cagalli, she halted.

"What was that just now?" Sai called, before meeting Cagalli's amber gaze.

Shrugging awkwardly to the girl, he took off after Lady Fllay, running across the sandy ascent to overtake her.

Just up ahead, however, Sir Kyra came into view.

"Kyra!" Lady Fllay called out when she saw him.

Hearing her voice, Sir Kyra smiled and came to greet her. The Lady rushed to him and grabbed his arm affectionately, whirling around to cast a fierce glare at her pursuer.

Sai strode up to the couple, his jaw set grimly.

"What?" Sir Kyra demanded, surprised by his severe countenance.

"I hath something I wish to say to…Fllay," Sai replied through grit teeth. "It does not concern you."

"How can you say it does not concern him!" Lady Fllay demanded. "I…"

Sai's eyes narrowed beneath his spectacles.

"I was with Kyra last night!" the Lady confessed.

Sai gasped in horror at her words and his world seemed to spin. "How...How could you?" he demanded angrily, hot tears welling up in his eyes

Only a few steps away, Cagalli blushed and braced herself against the rock to avoid being seen.

* * *

From atop the barren crag, the contingent of riders launched a volley of flaming arrows upon the sleeping town below. They streaked through the air and fell into place across the grounds, quickly setting structures and materials ablaze all over.

In but a few moments, panic had spread throughout the town as parents and children woke to the smell of flames and the sound of screams.

Gathering their young and a few personal belongings, people rushed from their homes into the streets, struggling to avoid the death raining down from above.

All around them now, flames hungrily ate whatever they touched, devouring their lives into smoke. Some poor souls, unable to part with their precious trinkets, actually lost their lives to the roaring flames in a feeble attempt to protect them.

Dark smoke began to fill the air along with the wails of the choking inhabitants.

Satisfied with the devastation, the Knights advanced down into the town now to carry out their bloody orders.

From atop the crag, General Andreyu remained, looking over the burning scape, a grim countenance upon his features. It was not anger, nor arrogance, but rather…_callousness_.

* * *

Lady Fllay's eyes fell and she rested her chin upon Sir Kyra's shoulder, hiding behind him.

Sir Kyra found himself unable to meet Sai's angry gaze.

"Kyra! How could you...and Fllay?" Sai continued, simply unable to believe what he was hearing.

"What does it matter?" Lady Fllay retorted. "This has nothing to do with you!"

Sir Kyra turned towards the Lady for a moment, pained by the exchange, returning his gaze back towards Sai. "That is enough, Sai," he warned.

There was something about the tone of his voice that gave Sai pause. "Kyra?" he remarked in disbelief, his body becoming rigid as he rooted himself to the ground.

"The more I bear witness to, the more this looks like you are just trying to force yourself upon Fllay," Sir Kyra continued.

"What?" Sai exclaimed angrily, his temper about to boil over.

"Because of the battle yesterday, I am weary," Sir Kyra added, turning toward Lady Fllay once more and wrapping his arms around her protectively, even desperately. "Will you stop this already?" he asked his friend, beginning to walk away.

Sai clenched his teeth in rage and lunged for the young Adept. "Kyra!" he screamed.

But it was a terrible mistake. For in an instant, Sir Kyra spun around, grabbing Sai's arm and wrenching it painfully behind his back, pushing him forward in hold that Sai found himself unable to escape from. "I said give it up!" Sir Kyra pressed sternly, his countenance now grim and his voice harsh. "You should know that you cannot best me." After a moment, Sir Kyra released the young man with a shove and let him fall roughly into the sand.

Sai pulled himself up to his knees and gathered up his spectacles, rubbing the sand out of his hair; utterly humiliated.

"Kyra…" Sai intoned aghast.

Lady Fllay placed a hand to her mouth, shaken by the scene unfolding between former friends as well.

"Fllay was…tender to me," Sir Kyra explained, his back still to Sai. "She was constantly by my side…embracing me, caring for me. And she _protects_ me." Suddenly, Sir Kyra turned back toward Sai in a rage as tears began to fall from his eyes in great drops. "Hath you any idea of what I must go through when I fight…_for you_!" he demanded, memories of the boat's destruction raw in his mind. "And no one even cared! No one but _her_!"

Lady Fllay stood there by his side, her mind a battlefield. Thoughts of her father's death filled her mind and the truth regarding Kyra's relationship with the Knight of Aejis, the one who had slain her father. The broken promise. "Kyra," she finally said, her voice tender as she placed her arms around his chest, pulling him gently closer to her.

From her spot behind the rocks, Cagalli's eyes had gone even wider.

"Fine, then _go_! Run off with your new whore Kyra!" Sai spat, stifling the tears he felt with every word.

But suddenly every thought there was interrupted by the sound of a shrill horn blowing across the campgrounds.

* * *

"What is it?" Sahib called out, rising to his feet as he stumbled out of his tent.

"The sky is on fire!" one of his men exclaimed as he ran up to him. "Tis in the direction of Tassil!"

Sahib's eyes went wide with fear as he and several men took off running, accompanied by Sir Mwu, Captain Murrue and Lieutenant Natarle.

* * *

**APPENDIX XVII**

***Focused concentration is extremely important for the successful sorcerer. Traditionally, less experienced casters lived in danger of killing themselves by channeling magick too great for them to control. Because of the fleeting nature of thoughts, human sorcerers long ago devised complex symbols and thematic foci, usually bearing some kind of relation or affinity to the effect desired through a slew of passed down occult principles, as a kind of shorthand to focus their mind in order to successfully wield the magick summoned. Such things distance the caster, protecting them being consumed. However, Adept sorcerers, having the magick **_**within themselves**_**, do not usually require the need for such methods, unless an extremely powerful spell was to be attempted which would simply prove to dangerous to cast from an unguarded mind.  
**


	18. The Costs of Revenge

**XVIII. THE COSTS OF REVENGE**

Amidst the ravages of the flames, men from the village of Tassil had grabbed whatever weapons they could find—clubs, ploughs, scythes, and even a few swords and bows they kept hidden in their beds to mount a hasty counterattack against the enemy.

Organized into small battalions, they pelted rocks and loose stones at the mounted Knights, who regarded them with the same look one might give a pestering insect. Others came in closer to stab, slash, rip or flay the aggressors any way they could. However most were met by the wet fangs of the Adept's Armored mounts sinking deep into their flesh, ripping out large slabs in hungry mouthfuls while their horrified children fell to the ground agape.

A few of the Knights, however, made more entertaining sport of them, skewering some with spears and hunting others with their longbows.

"Tis ages since I hath been on a proper hunt!" a Knight exclaimed gleefully.

"Burn the weapons and food hidden among the caves!" General Andreyu reminded them with a shout from his position atop the cliff. "Destroy it all!"

Nodding in disgruntlement, the riders obediently sped away toward the nearby caves, only to be blocked by a small crowd of old men, women and children. They stood there refusing to move, the fear in their eyes betraying their defiant stance.

Several of the Knights raised their bows, but one of them refused and shouted to the terrified throng, "If you do not wish to die, flee this place at once!"

It was all the warning they needed and they heeded it, taking off running as they clutched their dear ones tightly.

His fellow warriors scowled, but he merely ignored them and, closing his eyes, drew a magickal globe of fire out of the countless flames which roared around them to send into the caves, quickly determining its size, duration and area of effect. Several others did likewise and in a moment they were cast, streaking into the dark recesses and exploding in bright flashes of light, flame and smoke as anything within was burnt beyond remembrance or, in the case of a few thatched barrels and chests, came rolling out devoured by their own fires.

And still General Andreyu regarded it all without a tinge of emotion. The cruelty of his men was disgusting to be sure, but with the radical philosophy of Sovereign Counselor Lord Patryck, the current Grand Master of their own Order, filling their minds, he could hardly blame them. _War is terrible. But tis simply the way things are._

* * *

"Damnation! With this thick smoke, I cannot see a thing!" one of Sahib's men shouted, tossing the spyglass aside in frustration.

"Hurry with the arrows!" another shouted as he rushed past, hefting a large chest, followed a several others.

"My mother is ill and bedridden! Damn them!" another cursed.

"Well, the whole town hath been attacked, so hurry!" came the swift reply.

Suddenly the desert, though it had been swept clean by the winds through the night, became a kicked mess of dashing tracks once more.

Sir Kyra, Lady Fllay and Sai stood by in amazement at the frenzied activity, their earlier quarrel presently adjourned.

Suddenly, Sir Kyra rushed off to join the fleeing men, unable to simply stand by and watch any longer.

"Sir Kyra!" Lady Fllay exclaimed, but he made no reply.

With a knowing glance toward each other, Sai and Lady Fllay followed hence, struggling to match Sir Kyra's speed. Up ahead they found Sahib with a large contingent of armed men and women, barking orders into the night air. Suddenly, Cagalli came bounding toward the group, calling out Sahib's name.

"We need half of you to remain here!" Sahib shouted, apparently not hearing her. Met by several anxious protests he retorted, "Remain calm! There may be another force lying in wait!"

Nearby, Captain Murrue and Sir Mwu also watched, a puzzled expression upon their faces.

"What do you think?" the Captain inquired.

After a pause, the golden-haired Knight replied, "Well, I hath never known 'the Tiger' to be cruel. But I hath never encountered his _men_ either."

Captain Murrue pursed her lips and Sir Mwu added, "Shall we go there as well then?"

"It would not be wise to expose the _Archangel_," the Captain replied. "As he hath said, we cannot forget the possibility of another force hiding somewhere out there. Sir Mwu, will you accompany them?"

Sir Mwu raised his brow in surprise. "Me?" he repeated.

"Skygraspar could take you there swiftly," the Captain explained.

"You are correct," the Knight agreed. "Very well, I shall be on my way then, Captain." With that the Knight took off in dash to make it back to the ship to retrieve the rest of his weaponry.

"Our purpose there is to aid in the rescue **only!**" Captain Murrue shouted sternly after him, having come to know him perhaps too well during their voyage together. "I shall also send whatever helpers can be spared on horseback!"

"Defend the camp whilst I am gone!" Sahib shouted as he willed his horse into a forward gallop, followed by scores of his warriors bounding across the dunes, the sound of their hooves like rolling thunder, desperate fury in their dark eyes.

Lady Cagalli emerged from one of the tents, hefting a large crossbow on one arm and a chest full of bolts in the other, worried for a moment she had missed her chance.

Just then, however, Ahmed appeared astride on his own tan horse. "With me, Cagalli," he said with a wistful smile.

"Ahmed!" the maiden exclaimed joyfully as she mounted the horse's back, just behind the young boy.

Before they could ride off, however, the pair were swiftly overtaken by Cagalli's dark-skinned companion, a large pack slung across his back and a full chest under arm. Stepping forward, he vaulted onto the very back of Ahmed's horse, causing the beast to buck in protest. Cagalli and Ahmed merely shared a laugh and drove the beast on in a swift gallop to catch up with Sahib and the rest of the Dawn raiders.

Tolle, Miriallia, Kuzzey, Arnold and Marshal Dalida came running out as well, hearing the commotion.

"Attention, all crew of the _Archangel_, return to the ship at once!" Captain Murrue shouted. "Upon boarding you are to make the ship ready for battle!"

With a nod of acknowledgment, the three, soon joined by Sir Kyra, Lady Fllay and Sai, along with Lieutenant Natarle, took off running for the hidden inlet.

Upon reaching the hull of the ship, Sir Kyra did not even stop, but, taking Lady Fllay in his arms, magickally vaulted from the ground onto the deck without as much as a break in his sprint, a determined look across his young face. The Lady's eyes widened as she caught her breath.

* * *

As the force neared the town of Tassil, a gasp could be heard arising from each throat there as their eyes took in the utter desolation spread before them. Flames continued to soar high into the sky, belching out thick smoke, and the once sturdy, cherished structures had collapsed into heaps of ruin.

_How dare they! _Sahib's mind screamed.

* * *

Upon deck, Sir Kyra was met by Sir Mwu who had finished gathering up the last of his equipment and retrieved Skygraspar's statuette from the armory. With a nod of acknowledgment towards Sir Kyra, he held the silver statuette aloft and chanted the name of the creature. In a moment, the idol was transformed into a winged beast, its sharp talons eagerly clawing into the deck floor with anticipation of its flight. Securing the burnished helm firmly over his head, the Knight mounted the bird and flew off into the sky, headed towards Tassil with all haste.

"Be sure to be thorough in your report!" Captain Murrue quipped to her first mate as she, accompanied by a few others, sped down the bridge from the ship on horseback as well.

"Of course!" Lieutenant Natarle shouted back. "If they are feigning the attack, we shall know soon enough!"

* * *

"General!" Lieutenant Martyn shouted as he came running up a particularly steep dune.

"Is everything accomplished then?" General Andreyu inquired. "Any losses on our side?"

"How could there be?" his Lieutenant scoffed. "Tis not exactly like they could contend against _us_. Although some put up a feeble attempt and they paid for it dearly."

"Then let us depart from this place," the General replied wearily as he motioned for Martyn to take the back of his horse. "And let us make haste. Their husbands and sons could return at any time now."

"I was under the belief that their return was the goal of this attack," Martyn replied confused.

"Come now!" General Andreyu turned toward his first mate in surprise. "We did not burn their homes to lure them out for a slaughter!" he scolded.

The Lieutenant looked down in shame, saying nothing in reply.

"Our goal here hath been met! We are returning now," the General explained dryly as he took the reins hard and urged the horse forward.

* * *

"The town!" Cagalli lamented, upon seeing the devastation.

"Wha-What about the people?" Ahmed stammered.

However, their attention turned to the skies as they heard a rush of wings above their heads soaring into the smoke steadily rising above the ruined town.

"This is terrible," Sir Mwu remarked, gasping to breathe through the foul smog. "An utter ruin," he remarked, though he did not know the state of the town before. But straining his eyes through the darkness, he noticed a small group of women and children a ways off in the desert. Veering off, he dove toward them. "So there _are _some survivors from the town!" he exclaimed with relief. "Regardless, the enemy has already deserted this place."

The survivors were soon met by Sahib's army of horsemen who reared to a stop and vaulted to the ground to greet their wives, children and grandparents, utterly relieved that their lives had been spared.

Skygraspar perched on a nearby dune, Sir Mwu regarding the scene from the saddle atop its back.

"Our home!" a woman lamented.

"I am so glad you are safe!" another called out, rushing forward.

"Hassan! Hath anyone seen Hassan?" someone called out desperately above the clamor.

"Sir Mwu!" Lieutenant Natarle called out as she and her escorts arrived on their horses. Dismounting and striding up beside him she asked, "What is happening?"

Removing his helm, Sir Mwu dropped to the sand below to join the Lieutenant.

"Anyone who can walk, help us! Bring the injured over here!" Sahib barked.

"Sahib," a feeble voice called out, turning his attention toward a bent old man, holding a knotted cane in one hand and the tiny hand of a small boy in the other.

"Chief Yaru!" Cagalli exclaimed as she joined them.

"Father! Cagalli!" the young boy exclaimed joyfully.

"I am glad that you are unharmed, Yaru," Sahib said. "Where are your mother and Nene?" he asked the boy.

"Old man Shamsedin tripped and fell," the boy replied.

"Is that so?" Sahib remarked, refusing to show any emotion that might upset him. Patting the boy's head lovingly, he asked the chief, "How many were killed?"

"Only those foolish young men who refused to heed the warning they sent just before they entered the town in force," Yaru replied bitterly. "They insisted on fighting, taking up puny farm tools against those monsters. They were dealt with swiftly and without mercy. Still those who fled to safety while they were given the chance all survived."

Sir Mwu and Lieutenant Natarle glanced sideways at each other in surprise, confusion evident on their faces.

"But they set everything ablaze," Yaru continued. "Food, corpses, weapons…everything. How are we expected to live now?"

Sahib could contain himself no longer and he clenched his fist angrily. "That bastard! What could 'the Tiger' be thinking? Damn him!" he cursed.

"But there are ways to survive," Sir Mwu spoke up, trying to reassure them. "As long as you remain alive."

"What?" Cagalli demanded.

"Well, it appears that 'the Tiger' hath no intention of making war upon you," Sir Mwu explained, trying to sound as cheerful as he could muster.

"What are you saying?" Sahib asked.

"This is likely revenge for what you did to them last night," Sir Mwu replied. "I would even say that it is strangely kind of 'the Tiger' to let you escape with such few scars—"

"—How dare you!" Cagalli interrupted angrily, her amber eyes smouldering. "'_Few scars_'? Having their entire town razed to the ground is nothing but a _scar_ to you? How could you regard anyone who would do this as 'kind'?"

Sir Mwu backed away quickly. "I apologize if I hath upset you in any way," he covered, raising a hand and flashing a nervous smile. "However the enemy is an official army. You must realize that if they were serious, the losses would have been much more grievous."

"That man is a cowardly bastard!" Cagalli retorted, her fists raised angrily. "They burn down the town while we are not even there and regard it as victorious?" She stepped closer to the burly Knight, who keenly felt the steely glares of scores of the overwhelmed women that surrounded him.

"We hath continued to fight valiantly at all times!" she continued. "We slew several of their warriors the last time! That is why that cowardly bastard can only strike at us like this! Damn that 'Tiger'!"

"Sahib!" two men called, drawing the man's attention away.

Sir Mwu found himself unable to meet Cagalli's garnet gaze and looked away quickly. Scratching his hair awkwardly, he exclaimed rather loudly, "Well…what a detestable man that 'Tiger' sure is," hoping to placate them.

"You as well!" Cagalli shouted back, unabated, as she stalked off.

Sir Mwu shrugged sheepishly, before meeting the equally angry gaze of the women from Tassil. Looking over their faces, he was surprised to find Lieutenant Natarle among them as well, her arms crossed impatiently as she scowled, shaking her head at his ignorance.

"O my," Sir Mwu muttered, suddenly feeling uncomfortably warm, as sweat beaded his forehead and neck.

* * *

"What is it?" Sahib demanded, a little ways off from the rest of the survivors.

A group of men were waiting for him, brandishing their bows and swords for effect.

"It hath not been long since they left town," one of the men began.

"We can still overtake them!" another exclaimed eagerly.

Sahib was taken aback, a bewildered look upon his gruff features.

"They will be weary from their trek in the desert and furthermore they seem to hath exhausted their supply of arrows in the siege," the man explained furtively.

"So this would be an ideal opportunity to attack!" another man finished, apparently the extent of their plan.

"We shall take our revenge! We cannot simply ignore them after being treated thusly!" another man, whose face was concealed by a looted helm, seethed.

"Do not be ridiculous!" Sahib shouted in protest as Cagalli ran u[ to join them. "If you hath time to do that, take care of the injured! Stay with your wives and children!" he pleaded.

"How will that help us?" one of the men retorted, stabbing his finger in the direction of the ruined town. "Look! Tassil is lost! Our home, our food and livelihood hath been burnt to the ground like so much rubbish! And you tell us to sit back and weep with our wives and children?"

"You cannot mean for us to let 'the Tiger' treat us like his dogs, can you? Sahib!" the helmed man demanded.

All Sahib could do was stare aghast at these men. One look in their eyes revealed the plain truth—they were out for blood and nothing less would sate them.

"Let us depart!" someone shouted as he mounted his horse, fed up with arguing with the old man.

Most of the others followed suit and took off with him, readying their bows and kicking up clouds of sand in their wake.

"Edol!" Sahib shouted, delivering a shrill whistle through his teeth.

"Are you going as well, Sahib?" Cagalli asked finally.

"I cannot very well let them do so alone!" Sahib retorted as Edol rode his horse to him, saddled and ready. With haste, he mounted the beast as well and prepared to take off.

But, to her surprise, as Cagalli attempted to mount its back after him, she was shoved back to the ground roughly.

"No! You must stay behind!" Sahib scolded as his horse reared and took off.

"Sahib!" Cagalli called out to no avail.

Suddenly, however, as before, Ahmed and her dark-skinned companion appeared on their own horse. "Hop on!" Ahmed called out, offering his hand.

Without a word, she nodded and climbed atop. Together the three rode hard after Sahib and the others, coughing from the clouds of dust kicked up in their thunderous wake.

After a little while, Sahib noticed he was being followed and turned his head in surprise to see Cagalli. "Cagalli! Ahmed! Do not follow us thence! Turn back!" he shouted.

"We are the ones who defeated 'the Tiger's' Knights yesterday!" Ahmed boasted.

"There are no clever traps this way! Turn back, Ahmed, I beg you! For the lady's sake!" Sahib countered.

"There are many ways we can fight!" Cagalli retorted with a smile, as she hefted her crossbow up for effect.

"Exactly!" Ahmed agreed, matching and reflecting her youthful confidence, driving the reins all the harder.

Sahib exhaled in exasperation, looking toward Cagalli's dark-skinned friend pleadingly, who regarded him back with a grim nod of acknowledgement.

* * *

"In this land, the people, like the winds, get quite heated I see," Sir Mwu mused to the Lieutenant.

"But there will be no survivors!" Lieutenant Natarle exclaimed. "They hath no chance of besting the Adept cavalry."

Just then a flurry of concerned whispers from those nearby, however, caused her to hold her tongue and she fell silent.

"You are right," Sir Mwu agreed bitterly. "So what shall we do?"

Suddenly the usually stern lieutenant shuffled uncomfortably in the sand. "D-Do not ask me," she stammered, at a loss. Nearby she saw a wailing child whose arm was wrapped rather awkwardly in an informal cast.

"Does it hurt?" she asked tenderly, kneeling to the ground. "Here, do not cry. I hath just the thing." Her hand went to her rations pouch and she drew out a dried fruit which had been covered in sweet honey. "Take it. Tis delicious," she offered.

The boy had stopped crying, fascinated by the gesture, and took it eagerly to devour it.

Natarle smiled, but suddenly felt the presence of several more children surrounding her. She bit her lip, realizing her mistake. "I-I do not have that many," she stammered, standing quickly to her feet in exasperation. "How do I right this?" she muttered.

"Well, you stay here," Sir Mwu said, mounting Skygraspar. "I must return to the ship and deliver our report to the Captain."

The Lieutenant looked at him with pleading eyes, but Sir Mwu merely smiled back deviously. "Attend to these people and do not lose the horses!" he urged the men remaining with her.

"Aye!" they shouted back, glancing at each other wearily.

* * *

"What?" Captain Murrue exclaimed. "They went after the enemy? That is folly! Why did you not dissuade them, Sir Mwu?"

"They were...very determined," Sir Mwu replied, choosing his words carefully. "If we had tried to force them, they might hath even attacked _us_. But…more importantly, there are many injured people there who need attention. Also there is the particular problem of food, particularly water. I honestly do not know what can be done."

Captain Murrue bit her lip uncertainly, looking down for several moments. Finally raising her eyes once more, she replied, "I shall send Sir Kyra there. We cannot allow them to be slaughtered without giving them aid. I shall need you to take whatever drugs and rations can be spared."

"Very well," Sir Mwu replied hesitantly, heading below deck to gather the necessary supplies.

Captain Murrue barked. "Hath Sir Kyra's Armor prepared for battle at once!"

"Yes, miss!" Tolle and Miriallia replied as they ran off as well.

* * *

Below deck, Miriallia and Tolle were surprised to find Sir Kyra already wearing his full Armor.

"Kyra?" Miriallia asked in confusion.

"We came to help outfit you," Tolle explained.

"Thank you, but I hath already been readied as ye can see," Sir Kyra replied, gathering up his daggers, shield, bow and saber and slinging them across his person.

Tolle and Miriallia exchanged a curious glance.

Brushing past them, the Adept took off towards the stairs, followed by Sir Mwu carrying several heavy packs hanging from his neck and arms. Needless to say, his ascent was _far _slower.

Finally appearing on deck, Sir Mwu rejoined Skygraspar and saddled her with the load, motioning for Sir Kyra to mount the beast as well. With a rush of its wings, the two Knights took off into the night sky, alongside the first rays of the light streaming across the horizon.

* * *

Amid the waxing light, the mounts of the Zodiac riders trudged on through the swirling sands rather wearily, their furry heads hung low.

Leading the party, General Andreyu had taken the back of the horse, allowing Lieutenant Martyn to ride whilst he took some rest.

"Is this the fastest we can travel?" the Lieutenant complained.

"You wish to return quickly, do you?" General Andreyu muttered, stirring.

"They shall overtake us at this pace," his first mate warned.

"Then they are at the crossroads of their destiny," the General mused, unconcerned.

His Lieutenant turned in surprise, taking his eyes off the path ahead.

"Their pathetic weapons are useless against our enchanted Armored mounts," General Andreyu explained. "I hath often heard people exclaim that they 'would rather die' than suffer some ignominy, but do you imagine they actually mean it?"

Suddenly, however, Sir Kyrkwood, one of the Knights in the rear flank, called out to the General, drawing his attention away.

"There are men approaching from behind!" the rider explained. "About twenty score no…thirty horses, believed to be the possession of the outlaws."

"Perhaps they _would _rather die," General Andreyu intoned with a scowl, his eyes narrowing.

With the echo of scores of horses pounding across the desert floor, the sound now clearly discerned by all, the company of rebels advanced upon the battalion, sending a forward flurry of arrows against them to cover their charge.

"General!" Lieutenant Martyn exclaimed as an arrow narrowly missed his head. "We hath no choice. We must fight back!"

"After the beasts! Skewer 'the Tiger'!" one of the rebels shouted, leveling his crossbow at the contingent and sending a bolt streaking towards them at random.

Within a few heartbeats, the Adept Knights had turned their mounts around to confront the advancing rabble, the beasts roaring menacingly as they clawed the ground in anticipation, awaiting their masters' orders.

Cagalli let one of her own bolts fly into the enemy, but it merely fell away, bent and twisted as it met the enchanted Armor strapped to the muscled bodies of the ferocious mounts, little more than an annoyance. She swallowed hard, searching for a weakness.

On cue, the beasts leapt into the air to bear down upon them, only narrowly missing their victims, but instantly breaking the unity of their formation and scattering the spooked horses.

One of the riders, the paws of his mount digging into the ground, dove behind two of the impassioned rebels, the creature using its claws to tear the two from their steeds, mauling them savagely upon the ground in a heap of boiling blood and shattered bone.

"Jaful! Ahid!" Sahib shouted to no avail.

"Damnation!" Ahmed cursed as he veered off towards the aggressing beast, maneuvering himself into a position to aim his shaft for its soft underbelly. With a valorous cry, he released the arrow, its sharp tip piercing deep into the creature's hide. It reeled from the pain, throwing its rider to the ground in its frenzy.

"Damn pests!" the Knight cursed as his eyes rolled back into his head to work a spell.

"Dismount!" the dark-skinned man shouted frantically, taking Cagalli forcefully by the shoulders and vaulting off into the sand, shielding her from the ensuing blast with his own strong back.

However, Ahmed was too slow to escape the spell the Knight had conjured and was thrown violently from the horse, falling to the ground entangled with the horse in a battered heap.

"Ahmed!" Cagalli shouted.

"Rrrrrah!" Sahib let out an enraged cry as he fired a bolt from his crossbow at another of the agile riders. Edol had taken the reins of his horse and was pulling it hard in several different directions in an effort to dodge the attacks coming from the enemy Knights.

_You are not telling us to let 'the Tiger' treat us like his dogs are you? _He remembered. _This is foolishness!_

"Sahib!" Edol shouted frantically as Sir Kyrkwood bore down upon them, riding his mount hard.

His attention brought back to the present, Sahib quickly loaded another bolt and sent it streaking into the forehead of the beast. "Damn you!" he cursed as the beast's hardened skull treated it as nothing.

Suddenly, however, all eyes turned up towards a gleam soaring through the sky.

"General, that is—!" Lieutenant Martyn stammered fearfully, their losses from the battle before still fresh in their minds.

But ere anyone could react, the gleaming figure had vaulted from the bird's back, conjuring a lightning storm from Stryke's energies which came streaking throughout the battlefield, the spell's expert precision ensuring it only struck for the Zodiac Knights. The rider bearing down upon Sahib only narrowly avoided the blast, abandoning his chase.

The gleaming figure's sabatons landed firmly into the sand, his stance that of a warrior poised for battle, bow raised and arrow strung.

"Stryke!" Cagalli exclaimed.

"I missed," Sir Kyra muttered as he sprinted off towards the enemy. "I suppose the heat distorts my vision, thus throwing my spell. They were not where I thought they were."

Several arrows came flying from the bows of the enemy but Sir Kyra vaulted into the air amidst a burst of sand, evading them with ease as they fell back to the ground.

"What?" a Zodiac Knight exclaimed in disbelief at his agility.

"Well!" General Andreyu remarked with renewed interest as he observed the fight, hanging back with Lieutenant Martyn.

"Hath the Alliance of Earth come back then? To rescue them?" his Lieutenant asked with suspicion, avoiding stray bolts and arrows. "I had thought their decision was to abandon these dominions."

"He comes equipped with different armaments than when last we fought," the General mused with a grin, ignoring him. "This equipment seems especially chosen to allow for greater celerity. Did he already prepare the spell before hand? Is he receiving support from a ship nearby? And the path of his lightning…hath he already compensated for distortion to the eye caused by the heat in his spell?"

Landing back to the ground, which was scorching to the touch because of the the morning's ascent, Sir Kyra raised his shield just in time to deflect several more arrows, casting them off as they were overpowered by the strong magickal wards the young Adept had cast upon its surface.

Off to the side, he saw Cagalli and her dark-skinned friend beside the broken form of Ahmed. He ground his teeth and continued onward, hotly pursued by two riders who gave chase.

"Ahmed!" Cagalli exclaimed, kneeling beside him and cradling him in her arms. "Look at my face, Ahmed!"

His own face was badly weathered, however, and he struggled just to raise his head and look at her. "Cagalli," he intoned weakly. "To me…you are…_lovely_," he confessed before expiring, his head falling to the sand; lifeless.

"Ahmed! Ahmed!" Cagalli exclaimed, desperation rising in her voice. Her escort merely sat alongside her, regarding the poor boy grimly.

"Ahmed!" Cagalli screamed once more, clutching his face to her chest.

* * *

"I can still fight!" the Knight boasted, rising up from his fallen mount and stringing an arrow to his bow.

One of his compatriots rode up to him atop his own mount, making certain of his vitality.

"Sir Kyrkwood!" General Andreyu suddenly shouted, drawing the rider's attention from his comrade. "Allow me to ride your mount!"

"General!" Lieutenant Martyn protested.

But the General turned towards his first mate with a determined gaze. "There are some things that one cannot be sure of until exchanging blows," he explained. "If you wish to truly know someone, you must fight them. Prepare me a spare suit of Armor."

Continuing his run, Sir Kyra sent two more shafts streaking toward the enemy Knights in pursuit of him, but they leapt and lunged to avoid them, filling the air with clouds of sand. _I cannot hope to match their speed with them riding around like that..._

Vaulting into the air, he was followed by the enemy creature, its fangs bared, hungry to partake of his blood. But the great weight of the beast denied it the same reach and Sir Kyra kicked his sabaton hard into the its chest, sending it crashing back into the hot sand—on top of its rider.

But the painful slam of a crossbow bolt into his back reminded him of his mistake in letting his guard down, and he fell to the ground from the blunted impact just in time to raise his shield to deflect another. _That will surely bruise__..._

From behind the boy came a far larger warrior than those Sir Kyra had hitherto fought, riding atop one of the the same beasts he had come to loathe. Without even a pause, the rider outstretched his hands, the ground beneath Sir Kyra's sabatons shaking as he was engulfed in a massive quake, burying him beneath the sands. "Damnation!" Sir Kyra cursed through clenched teeth. The enchanted Armor of Stryke protected him from the crushing earth, but it would surely suffocate him. _Where did he come from? Where is that other Knight hiding?_

"Take your positions!" General Andreyu shouted to his men through the awkward helm which was barely able to contain his wild brown hair. _If you are as powerful as I suspect, that shallow grave should be nothing to you..._

Confirming the General's suspicions, the sand which had just buried the Knight was blown outward forcefully, clouding their eyes and hiding his rise from their sight.

Joining up with the General, the two remaining riders kicked in their leather boots, driving their mounts hard through the quickly dispersing haze towards Sir Kyra, who raised his tower shield instinctively. To his surprise, however, the pair lunged _past _him, disorienting him. Before he knew it, a shaft slammed into his helm with such force that he feared it might dislodge it. Sir Kyra groaned in pain, his gauntlet instinctively rising to shield his head. While unable to pierce the Armor, such a blow was terribly painful for the warrior inside.

Faced with several more such bolts, Sir Kyra again vaulted into the air. But this time, he was met by one of the enemy's mounts, whose sharp claws savagely thrashed Sir Kyra upon his cuirass, sending him crashing back to the ground.

"With regular bolts, the wards cast upon that Armor should wear off after a hundred or so," General Andreyu muttered to himself confidently, his enchanted mind assaying the quality of the plate.

But ere he met the sand once again, Sir Kyra managed to concentrate firmly enough to magickally keep himself afloat. Reposing, he flew backwards just above the ground, desperately evading a hail of fiery arrows sent by the enemy, their strikes only breaths away from his receding sabatons.

Its claws touching down into the sand once more, General Andreyu's mount continued its run toward Sir Kyra, joined at its sides by his loyal Knights resuming formation.

"Now how shall you escape this trial, strange warrior?" General Andreyu taunted.

However, it was in that moment that Sir Kyra halted his run, allowing the three enemies to dash past, now their turn to feel rather confused by the sudden change.

Hastily rebounding, they pulled hard on their reins to come for him again. But this time Sir Kyra was not running away.

For he felt the Ether flowing through him like his very blood, its power overtaking him as it filled him with a calm serenity. Like before, the world seemed to bend in towards him, becoming subject to his will. He vaulted into the air and soared _toward _the enemy now. Taking his shield in hand, he thrust it hard into the chest of the Knight upon his right. It edge slammed into him, throwing him off of his mount with such force that several bones in his body broke instantly upon falling to the ground.

"What?" General Andreyu exclaimed in confusion.

Not stopping for an instant, Sir Kyra veered left and spun around, leveling his crossbow at General Andreyu, who lunged forward to avoid the enchanted shaft.

"Strike at him individually-confound him!" General Andreyu barked to his men.

Landing upon his haunches, Sir Kyra crouched low as several arrows streaked toward him. At the last moment, however, he drove his legs to launch himself forward into a flying lunge. Drawing his enchanted saber in a flash, he cut downward, clean through the shoulder and hide of the rider's mount, which tripped upon itself and stumbled out of the fray, throwing the Knight off to the ground, dazed but alive.

With Sir Kyra coming straight for him, General Andreyu raised his crossbow and fired off several bolts wildly.

With the fire of Sir Kyra's eyes blazing like stars of eight colors, he performed a swift roll across the ground, raising a massive burst of sand as a cover. The enemy's bolts flew into that sand, losing their force.

The enemy Knight who had been dismounted was not finished though—He vaulted into the air through the dispersing sand, his bow aimed downward, waiting for a clear shot.

But to his horror, once the wind had cleared the grains away, he found Sir Kyra lying upon his back with his own bow aimed straight upward. Kicking off the ground, he thrust himself backwards to match the speed of the Knight's lunge. Ere he could think, the enemy Knight felt the terrible sting of the arrow as it slammed into his heart, piercing his innards with an enchanted pain. Letting out an agonized scream, he fell to the ground dead and Sir Kyra let the bow fall back to its place against his faulds, slung across his torso, and stood to his feet, gripping his saber firmly.

"Damn you!" General Andreyu shouted as he willed the young mount to repose itself, causing it to claw at the ground frantically as it lost balance and slid down a dune.

Lieutenant Martyn, Cagalli and Sahib merely stared, amazed by Sir Kyra's skills.

Having lost all his prior advantages, the General forced the creature beneath him to lunge for the young warrior, but Sir Kyra merely stepped aside and cut the creature's hind legs down with a powerful swing of his saber. The beast slammed into the sand and fell into a slide, forcing General Andreyu to abandon the mount.

"Lieutenant, we are retreating!" the General shouted as he sprinted to reach his horse.

"R-Right, General!" Martyn replied quickly, grinding his boots hard into the animal's sides as he sped toward the General, who performed a running vault and mounted its back expertly. _What a warrior! I hath not had this much amusement in a long time_, he thought has they rode off into the wind.

Sir Kyra merely watched him go, his shoulders heaving in labored breaths from the exertion, surprised he had maintained control over so much magickal energy without damage to his person. Surveying the ground around him for the first time, he was met by a veritable graveyard of spent arrows, battered pieces of Armor, bleeding corpses, and plumes of ethereal smoke as the slain mounts faded away, along with a score or so of awe struck survivors.

Removing his helm wearily, Sir Kyra stalked towards those still alive. He returned their grateful gaze, however, with one of wrath. "Do you wish to die?" he demanded angrily.

Cagalli was taken aback, but had no immediate words of retort.

"In a place like this?" Sir Kyra continued coldly. "There is absolutely no reason to fight so hopelessly."

"H-How dare you!" Cagalli managed, wrenching her hands around his neck, her hair a tangled mess filled with bits of sand and blood. "Look!" she demanded, stabbing her finger toward the corpse of Ahmed lying upon the ground. "We all fought desperately! To protect the people and things that mean so much to us!"

But Sir Kyra had had enough and slapped her face hard with a hissing blow from his gauntlet, stunning her as she spun around and lost her balance, falling to her rump in the sand. Catching her breath, she stared up at him in disbelief.

Sahib gasped as her dark-haired companion visibly bristled.

"What can you protect with only your feelings?" Sir Kyra shouted down at her harshly.

Cagalli could only raise a hand to her stinging cheek, Sir Kyra's glowering eyes set fiercely upon her.


	19. Fangs of the Enemy

**Author's Note: ****Please take a short moment to leave a review, giving me an impression of your reaction to the story. I would be really interested to know if people are enjoying it, or any problems they have with it. The traffic stats seem quite successful, but with so few reviews I don't know. Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

**XIX. FANGS OF THE ENEMY**

Lady Fllay rolled over on her side, struggling to fall asleep amidst the great heat which wafted in the lattice from the desert outside. She had removed most of her garments in vain, seeking some measure of relief. Suddenly, she heard Sir Kyra stumble in through the door and changed her position yet again.

Wearily, he tumbled beside her into the bed, causing it to sink abruptly as if from a great weight.

"What?" Lady Fllay exclaimed as she bolted upright. To her shock, she found Sir Kyra, fully arrayed in the Armor of Stryke save his helm, lying beside her, his hand still gripping the pommel of his saber.

"Kyra!" she exclaimed in confusion.

"Fllay..." Sir Kyra mumbled with a dazed smile. His awareness was fading quickly.

Lady Fllay, trying hard to resist the pull of the new slope in their bed and fall toward that cold, ridged Armor, raised her knees up in exasperation and scowled at his oblivious sleeping form. _What could he possibly be thinking? Sleeping in his Armor? _Needless to say, the Armor of Stryke was hard and sharp and it did not make for a good companion during the long desert night.

Shaking her head wearily, the Lady sighed and fell to her other side, trying to keep her bare back from being cut against the sharp edges of the plate. "This is ridiculous," she fumed.

* * *

The light burned bright overhead, casting its humid light over the party as they made their way through the heavily-guarded gate to the bustling city of Bernadia on horseback. Immediately, their senses were assaulted by the earsplitting sound of hundreds of voices doing business on its crowded, dusty streets.

Petty merchants were lined up thick, their stands awkwardly abreast as they shouted words of praise for their wares or haggled over their prices with prospective buyers. It was the kind of place you could find anything—especially trouble.

The cautious travelers found some room off to the side of the road, giving the steadfast horses a grateful rub. Following the plan, Cagalli and Sir Kyra dismounted, dressed in plain garb as they set their boots to the trampled path. Each wore the same determined look as they regarded their environment.

"So we shall meet again in four hours?" Cagalli made sure as she held onto the reins for a moment longer.

"Be watchful," was the burly man's only reply, his dark locks caught by the wind.

"I know. You be careful as well," she replied, eyeing him hard. "Al-Jairi is not to be underestimated."

"Sir Kyra," Lieutenant Natarle called, also wearing the simple clothes of townsfolk in order to blend in.

However, a quick jab from Tolle reminded her swiftly.

"Uh…young man," the Lieutenant covered, reddening. "I leave this in your hands."

Sir Kyra merely glanced behind him, saying nothing.

"Let us be off then," Sahib urged and Natarle nodded her agreement. The rest of the party followed suit, heading out to fulfill their own tasks that had been ordered by the Captain.

And so Sir Kyra and Cagalli were left together in the middle of the square, staring at each other awkwardly for a moment.

"Quit gawking," she scolded. "You are supposed to be my protector."

"Right," Sir Kyra spat, fingering the hilt of the dagger he had concealed within his trousers absently. "Is this truly…'the Tiger's' fortress?" he added, looking around suspicious once more. "It looks lively and...peaceful even."

But Cagalli merely shrugged and stalked off. "Follow me," she called back firmly over her shoulder. "It only looks peaceful on the outside," she warned him in a whisper as they continued along the street, carefully blending in with the crowds they passed.

It did not take long for the girl's words to be proven true as they soon came to a massive block of charred dwellings and ruined structures. Sir Kyra gasped, staring at the square in disbelief, truthfully more bewildered by the fact that the people and children mulling about seemed to not even take notice. Cagalli, however, merely wore a stone cold expression, a slight fire in her garnet eyes betraying the feigned resignation, however.

"That is the true ruler of this city," Cagalli explained as she directed his eyes past the ruin and out to the coast. Bernadia boasted a modest harbor, although meager compared to the great ports of Victoria or Kaohsiung, and once ships from all over the continent had come to dock at its piers, bringing with them hauls of exotic goods for other towns across the desert and beyond to enjoy. But no more. Now there was only a single ship anchored in its harbor. It was a massive warship flying the distinct ensign of the Order of the Zodiac: the _Lesseps_.

"Those who resist are killed without hesitation," Cagalli continued, bitterness rising in her voice. "This city belongs to the Zodiac. To the 'Tiger of the Desert'."

As they talked, however, they failed to notice a pair of narrowed eyes observing the pair from a lonely table outside a nearby tavern.

* * *

At the secret encampment of the Desert Dawn, children and other refugees from the ruined town of Tassil seemed to have taken well to their new rocky surroundings, truthfully simply grateful for their lives, running around and playing or helping with various tasks as they were able.

Below the deck of the _Archangel_ anchored in its hidden inlet, Koijiro was working in the armory whilst Lady Fllay stood by to aid him also.

"Why must he live inside his Armor now?" the gruff boatswain lamented as he perused his equipment roster. "He takes some of it with him and leaves other pieces just laying around. Damnation, I am the one held to account for all this and make the necessary repairs."

Lady Fllay merely rolled her eyes at his complaints, trying to be as helpful as she could, handing him various tools or shining the equipment absently. She had not received much rest the night before.

A ways off to the side, Sir Mwu and Captain Murrue were watching their work from the balcony, engaged in a furtive discussion of their own.

"But…since when hath this been so?" Captain Murrue asked, apparently confused by something.

"I am not certain," the golden-haired Knight admitted, smiling at Lady Fllay deviously. "It seems as if this began when we arrived in Earth. I would not think that he had time to find love before that."

"But that girl…I had thought Sai..._close _to her," the Captain said with difficulty. "But she is truly with Sir Kyra then?"

They sounded like two parents talking about their boy.

"Well it is not entirely unexpected," Sir Mwu replied. "If I hath read his looks toward her before correctly."

Captain Murrue merely sighed and took her leave out into the corridor past a row of torches, followed by Sir Mwu who scowled at her disregard.

"I know not if these strained circumstances brought them together or if they came together and further strained the situation," Sir Mwu mused while the pair walked along the passageway. "However, with the boy's precarious state…it does make me worry a little," he confessed.

Captain Murrue nodded. "I was too careless with him," she admitted, looking down sadly. "He was such an exceptional sorcerer that I completely forgot his lack of training."

"You do not bear the blame alone," Sir Mwu assured her, darkness coming into his eyes. "I pushed him hard to this course. I am also responsible for him. He hath accomplished feats that far surpassed our expectations, even though he may have been desperate, to be sure. But we cannot predict when there may be another attack. And so for that reason, he has gotten into his head to remain constantly vigilant to protect the ship,always on guard. But he will fall into his own trap thinking like that. I should know. It hath seen it drive men mad."

"—Is there no solution to this?" the Captain demanded, suddenly halting and turning towards the Knight, her voice full of expectation. "You are his mentor, after all."

Sir Mwu stopped to regard her, lifting his hand to his chin contemplatively. However, he found his eyes roaming to her ample breasts, where they settled contentedly…for a moment too long. "Uh…I do not believe I can offer useful advice," Sir Mwu covered, struggling to remember what they were discussing.

"I can see that," Captain Murrue replied with a stunned scowl, taking notice. Without a word she stalked off and added, "Hopefully the excursion today will raise his spirits."

But Sir Mwu only smiled and ran his fingers through his golden hair wistfully. "Damnation, I envy these youths."

* * *

"The Captain certainly took a risk, I would say," Kuzzey muttered to Tolle as they strolled along the smooth deck of the ship. It seemed that it was the first time in many nights that the floor was cleared of splinters and the holes it had suffered in battle firmly filled in. "I mean, even though tis just for a few hours, she allowed Sir Kyra to depart from the ship."

Sai was only barely listening, standing amidst the rigging up near the watch and staring out over the vast canyons. His countenance grew darker as the light faded from the sky, memories searing his mind like hot iron. Memories of the days when he shared friendship with Lady Fllay. He had met her through his work with Master Kato on Heliopolis. Despite his class, he showed great promise in the magick arts, and he was quickly sought out to aid the Master in his studies, thereby becoming acquainted with some of the nobility—including the beautiful Lady Fllay, who was being tutored on the island under the orders of her father, far away from the frenzy of the war. She had always been so kind to him, smiling and introducing him to her less adventurous friends. And on the ship…there were times when he was there to comfort her—like the time her father was killed. It made him feel so good to be able to do that. But there were other times...times when he simply knew not _what _to do-her wild spirit and fiery temper too much for him. But yet these same traits awed and thrilled him all at once.

_I was with Sir_ _Kyra last night!_

The words echoed in his mind as their sting returned. He felt rage mingled with jealousy rise up within him.

"_That is enough!" Sir Kyra had said."You know well enough, that you cannot best me physically."_

_"Fine, then go! Run off with your new whore, Sir Kyra!"_

Sai now winced at the words he had uttered so heedlessly, overcome by his emotions._  
_

"I want to go on an outing as well," Tolle mused rather loudly below, interrupting his thoughts.

"He is acting as a bodyguard…is he truly that strong?" Kuzzey mused.

"What?" Tolle shrugged, turning towards his friend in surprise. "He _is _an Adept, after all."

Suddenly, Miriallia climbed up the ladder onto the deck.

"What is wrong?" Tolle asked as he noticed the worry evident on her face.

"I am nervous for some reason," Miriallia admitted, coming over to him. "Sir Kyra is away, so…" her voice trailed off.

"Ah," Tolle nodded. "But tis alright, he shall return soon," he replied cheerfully. "_We_ shall protect the ship until he returns," he added with a mischievous glimmer in his eye.

Miriallia laughed. "I suppose so," she grinned.

Tolle smiled. That was exactly how he wanted her to react. _So ____s_mooth… he thought to himself_  
_

* * *

Sir Kyra stood in line, anxious for some reason, with several brimming packs slung across him as Cagalli continued to stuff them with various supplies she had purchased. But it seemed like she was taking forever, as she was determined to negotiate the best price. And with her spirit, Sir Kyra doubted if any merchant here could stand up to her for long.

"Here, let us move on," Cagalli said in a bored tone as she stuffed a loaf of bread into the satchel Sir Kyra held by his right arm.

"Yes," Sir Kyra agreed quickly, following after her.

* * *

"I was very surprised," the large man admitted with a toothy grin, seated upon a couch in the plush hall, the chamber surrounded by his guards, no doubt hired mercenaries by the looks of them. "I never thought someone such as yourself would visit here."

Across from him sat Sahib and a disguised Lieutenant Natarle, accompanied by Cagalli's dark-skinned friend and a few able-bodied crew members from the _Archangel_, wearing equally inconspicuous garb.

"It would seem you are living well off of your monopoly over the waters around here, then, Jairi?" Sahib remarked with distaste. "I had hoped I would never have to see that bastard face of yours again. But alas I can no longer help it. We cannot allow our wells to dry up."

Al-Jairi smiled darkly. "Tis good that you hath changed your mind," he hissed. "Is not your life more important than your ideals, Sahib?" He let those words sink in whilst he took up a handkerchief to wipe the sweat from his bald head. "Is it not true that water belongs to everyone? No matter where you journey, water remains water. You need only to drink it. That is how water preserves vitality," he smirked, drinking deeply from a flagon of cool water for effect.

Sahib felt his anger rise. "So you will jest with us now? Tell me plainly if you will hear our plea or refuse."

"Well of course…" Al-Jairi replied, feigning gentleness. "I give my hand to anyone, especially 'friends'. But first, let us discuss the details at the well," he said, rising to his feet with a chuckle.

* * *

Seeking some quiet, Sir Kyra and Cagalli found an out of the way table to rest at for a bit. Taking his seat, the young Adept let the packs fall to the ground wearily, wishing he had the preterenatural strength afforded by Stryke to aid with the task. _Tis just too damn hot…_

"Well, we hath purchased almost everything," Cagalli mused. "But that Lady Fllay's orders are ridiculous," she added with a shake of her blonde strands, looking over the scrap of parchment the Lady had given her. "_Perfume? Cream?_ _Spices?_," she read aloud. "Doth she truly imagine that they sell that rubbish at any kind of affordable price here?"

"—Thank you for waiting," a native man greeted as he arrived to their table with a round of drinks and a bit of meat, bread and some sauce made from tomatoes and peppers.

"What is all this?" Sir Kyra asked.

"Hmm? O, tis a _kabob*****__. _I am so tired and hungry," the girl explained with an excited sigh. "Here, you eat as well! Put some of this sauce on—"

But before she could finish her sentence, a man bellowed, "-Wait!", drawing their attention in surprise.

Before them suddenly stood a tanned man with a wide brimmed hat and wild beard, flashing a broad smile. "That sauce _on _a _kabob_?" the man scoffed. "You cannot be serious! Tis better if you use this sweet cream instead."

"What?" Cagalli exclaimed, bemusement rising within her.

"No, tis not better…it is_ more_…what is it?" the exuberant man seemed to struggle to find the words worthy enough to convey the resplendence of such a combination. "Ah," he said finally, apparently satisfied with his choice. "If you do not add any sweet cream, tis **a defilement to this dish**!"

"Who in the world are you?" Cagalli demanded, gleefully dumping a heap of the pepper sauce onto her platter in defiance.

The man gasped in abject horror as the dish was lost to the spicy invader.

"I hath no need of a man who knows nothing about my tastes telling me what to do!" Cagalli exclaimed,. Greedily, she took the _kabob _into her hands and tore large portion of it into her mouth.

The man hid his face dramatically, muttering in seeming despair, "How could you…?"

Cagalli swallowed hard and remarked, "Delicious!" with an exaggerated grin. Taking up the saucer she offered it to Sir Kyra. "Here, you as well!" she pressed.

But when Sir Kyra made no move, Cagalli's face grew grave. "This sauce is **_THE best _sauce on a _kabob_**!" she pressured.

"Wait!" the strange man protested, thrusting his own cup full of sweet cream into Sir Kyra's face. "How can you deceive this man like that? Hath you no shame?"

"What are you doing! Leave us alone!" Cagalli shouted as she forced her dish back into place, defending it from the reposing sweet cream.

"What in the world are _you _doing!" the man countered, dueling with her hand for the primacy of his condiment.

As the battle raged on, the inevitable occurred as both pepper sauce _and_ sweet cream were dumped onto Sir Kyra's _kabob_, leaving him stunned.

But as the three struggled with the consequences of the mix, they were unaware they were being observed from above by a small group of long-haired men, cloaked by dusty brown hoods.

* * *

"They seem to be enjoying themselves," the man with the spyglass remarked with a snicker, seated at a table on one of those rooftop dining squares. The bartender had, of course, been rewarded for his support.

"But who is the boy at the table?" his partner asked with concern.

"Likely from this city," the man with the spyglass replied confidently. "They are mere fools who talk idly with 'the Tiger' without even realizing it," he added, his voice full of disdain. "We should strike now."

His companions nodded and stood to their feet, scrutinizing the bloody glyphs they had cut into their palms with a small knife they shared, consecrated to a single purpose.

"I shall cover you with the proper rituals from here," another pledged, checking the much larger pattern which he had etched over the table, comprised of three interlocking pentacles within a circle. Drawing forth a gnarled bone rod, he placed a single fingernail within each pentacle, careful not to mix them up. Fingering the large crimson gemstone at his neck, he uttered a few words, carefully set apart as a matter of course to retain their sacral status and resonably insulate the caster from inadvertent harm, touching each of the men in the groin. It was base and primitive, to be sure, far removed from the lofty rituals peformed by the Masters in Atlantica, but it would serve their purpose today.

"Right!" the man with the spyglass nodded to his companions when the spell was finished, opening the folds of their cloaks to reveal crossbows and scimitars. These were no ordinary afternoon diners it seemed. "The Adept shall become a spirit and depart over the sea where they belong!" he hissed, pulling back the ratchet to load the bolt into place.

* * *

"Well, I must apologize," the bearded man offered, sitting down at the empty seat between them.

"No, tis even good mixing them," Sir Kyra replied with a placating smile.

"You hath bought many goods today," the man mused, eyeing the packs resting on the ground near Sir Kyra's seat. "Are you throwing a celebration?"

Cagalli scowled suspiciously. "Be silent! What business is it of yours? Why in the world are you here anyways? Sitting here uninvited and talking on and on like this-"

But her chastisement was interrupted by a low rumbling which began to rattle the shutters nearby. "Take cover!" the large man shouted all of the sudden throwing Sir Kyra forward, who landed atop Cagalli and drove her to the ground just as their table was wrent apart by a plume of earth blasting out between them, digging a fissure across the ground and filling the air with a cloud of dust.

Cagalli got to her knees shakily, only to find her hair and shirt covered in her beloved pepper sauce. _Damnation!_

There were several screams as people scattered in all directions, terrified.

"Earthquake!" some poor peasant shouted.

"Are either of you hurt?" the man asked, drawing forth a crossbow from his satchel, which _certainly _did not appear large enough to store it.

_Magick_, Sir Kyra realized.

"Wha-What is this?" Cagalli stammered.

But her thoughts were interrupted once more by a quake which threw them to the ground again and shattered a barrel that had rolled out from the tavern, causing the ground to tremble even as a mess of sickly sweet ale drained out onto them.

The bearded man made a move to retrieve the cloven table, whirling it around for a shield, whilst Cagali and Sir Kyra rolled away behind a brick wall, the Adept coming up to one knee and drawing the dagger concealed in his trousers.

Peering around the edges of their cover, the group perceived a man with a wicked looking falchion rushing for their position through the smoke, shouting "Die Adept!"

Their bearded companion, however, merely slammed a broadhead bolt into place and leveled his crossbow at the assailant, releasing the missile with a snap.

"For a return to the good olde days!" one of the crazed man's companions shouted, fingering the prominent crimson stone at his throat, his eyes rolling back into his head as he shot an arm into the air, extending his prime finger down toward their position. A globe of fire spawned within their midst and the man sent it streaking in their direction with a thrust his hand.

Sir Kyra envisioned their surroundings, searching for barriers against the magickal barrage. Unwilling to remain still any longer, he took Cagalli's hand and, lowering his head, sprinted at an angle to the right side of the street, heading behind another group of outlying chests and assorted barrels.

He thought they would make it, expecting to dive past another stroke. He felt foolish for so overbalancing, though, as he saw the flame gracefully expand out towards them. He knew that they had no hope of escaping its explosive range, so he threw his shoulders back violently and kicked his feet out in front of him, not even attempting to break his fall as he slammed down upon his back, taking Cagalli with him, curling his hands over her face.

Without a word, their new friend made a rush out from behind his battered table toward their position, closing his eyes to shut out the world and concentrate on the spell forming in his mind.

Just before the fireball exploded all around them, the man's spell was cast and Sir Kyra and Cagalli found themselves unharmed, much to their surprise; all the air around them feeling as though it were being sucked towards the odd man, whipping their hair about their faces as the flame lost its form. For a moment, Cagalli found it hard to breathe. But then, just as quickly, as it was taken, the man reposed and outstretched his arm against the onrushing attackers, a potent blast of all that air issuing forth, throwing them backward against the buildings across the dusty street, loud cries of pain issuing forth from their throats as their backs ached from the blow.**

After he shrugged the rubble off, General Andreyu knew they could not afford to hesitate—the caster could strike at them again within the span of a few heartbeats, or, if another sorcerer was with them, the next blast could already be on its way.

Sir Kyra rolled sidelong and leapt back to his feet.

"Olde World?" Cagalli muttered in disbelief as a hail of crossbow bolts slammed into the wall behind their position. The General loaded another broadhead into his own, extending his senses to search the rooftops, awaiting his opportunity.

When it came, General Andreyu dove forward and released the bolt, sending it slamming painfully into the conjurers gut, who fell from his position on the rooftop…_on top_ of the man with the falchion below, sending him sprawling to the ground, slicing his arm painfully across the massive blade.

"A lucky strike," Sir Kyra muttered.

"No, I planned that," the man assured him with a smirk.

To Sir Kyra and Cagalli's surprise, several men armed with crossbows and swords began to pour out from the nearby buildings…and join the fight against their attackers.

Sir Kyra scowled. _But this means…!_

Now outnumbered, the Olde World members began to fall back, seeking their own cover from the merciless spray of bolts assaulting them, although the conjurer managed to slay some of the defenders in place for their carelessness. But such a dire situation was no longer amicable to the extreme focus he required to cast further spells, and the gemstone strapped to his throat had waned from the lengthy magickal assault.

General Andreyu stood to his feet, but a well thrown dagger by the man with the falchion sent his crossbow sprawling out of his hands…and opened him up to attack.

Sir Kyra's eyes widened as he realized their plan. Making a forward roll, he gathered up the fallen crossbow, and leapt to his feet, sprinting for the archer who had stepped in to deliver the killing stroke. Hurling the crossbow at the man with a flick of his wrist, it reached him just quickly enough to distract the man whilst Sir Kyra leapt forward and drove his leg hard into the man's throat in a swift kick, knocking him over. The man gasped as he hit the ground, wheezing painfully as he struggled to breathe.

General Andreyu turned toward the boy in surprise but smirked knowingly.

"Excellent," one of the armed men who had come to their aid exclaimed. "Tis over." Calmly he drew his sword and, ere Sir Kyra could react, summarily stabbed the fallen man in the heart, ending his life.

Sir Kyra closed his eyes mournfully, the agonized face hard to shake from his mind.

"Hey, you!" Cagalli shouted at him. "How was _that _any way to wield a crossbow?" she demanded, still covered in ale and stained by pepper sauce. He merely scowled in reply, however, and she turned to survey their surroundings rather than press the matter further.

The entire street, once crowded with people, was completely deserted. Spent arrows were lying all over alongside several bodies. In a few corners, tiny embers from the spells cast before burned even still.

"General!" Lieutenant Martyn shouted as he came running up to them. "You are safe, then?"

"Yes," the General replied, removing his wide brimmed hat now, revealing a sharp crown of lush brown hair and fierce, feline eyes. "And tis because of that man," he added, stabbing his finger in Sir Kyra's direction.

Cagalli's eyes widened as her mouth made tremulous motions of speech. "G-General Andreyu…of the House of Waltfeld," she stammered fearfully. "''Tiger…of the Desert'."

Sir Kyra stared at the man in surprise. He had deduced that something was amiss about their new 'friend' but…_the General himself?_

"I am alive because of you," the General announced cheerfully. "You hath my gratitude."

* * *

"The requested stores of water, food and fuel hath all been prepared," Al-Jairi announced as he guided them through the caves where he employed his slaves to spend long, hard hours digging wells in search of water. "All that is left is the item in question…"

With a snap of his fingers, his men wheeled several large chests before them.

"These are large bore cannon rounds, with several devious enchantments cast upon them, compatible with all current heavy artillery shafts," Al-Jairi explained.

Making their way over to examine the contents for themselves, Lieutenant Natarle and Marshal Dalida lifted out a few samples.

"These are definitely authentic!" Dalida exclaimed as held one in disbelief.

"There are many here," Natarle remarked suspiciously. "Truthfully…from whence did you steal these?"

"There are many underground trails in this world are there not?" Al-Jairi replied cryptically. He laughed despite himself. "Tis hard to reveal anything more than that but…"

"I already know," Sahib interjected, tiring of these antics. "How is it?" he snapped to the Lieutenant. "Are they good enough?"

"Yes," Natarle replied. "Unfortunately, I hath not the strength."

"You can buy all of the items we requested, then?" Sahib pressed.

"Well, of course," Al-Jairi replied in that same tone, filled with feigned gentleness. With a nod toward one of his men, they handed Sahib a slip of parchment.

Unable to read any reaction from Sahib's face, Dalida himself took a look at it, unable to restrain his curiosity. "What kind of amount is this? Surely, they jest!" he blurted.

"We hath thousands of barrels worth of precious water," Al-Jairi replied, adopting a smug grin as everything fell into place. "Tis an essential instrument of your life," he hissed.

"Ledonir," Sahib called to the burly, dark-skinned man behind him, showing him the page. His dark eyes flickered at the mention of his name.

"Must the payment be in Atlantican currency?" Ledonir asked, causing Dalida to gasp. Lieutenant Natarle shook her head at the man hopelessly.

"Yes, that is correct," Al-Jairi replied cooly.

"Then move these out of here," Ledonir replied, just as cooly.

"What is happening?" Dalida whispered to Natarle who ignored him. "I strongly feel this is a bad decision."

The Lieutenant looked down, unable to disagree but unaware of an alternative. Still, Ledonir's sudden confident assertion was surprising.

* * *

Accompanied by a large contingent of mounted Knights, General Andreyu had Sir Kyra and Cagalli brought in his personal carriage to a mansion constructed abreast of the harbor, the former hall of the town council which now served as the center of administration for the region, before the anchored _Lesseps.  
_

"Please come with me," General Andreyu motioned the two youths as the carriage pulled to a stop.

"No, we are quite alright," Sir Kyra covered.

"No, I interrupted your meal and was given aid by you. Also, the lady's clothes are a mess," the General pressed. "I cannot in good conscience simply leave her like _that_."

Sir Kyra bit his lip. _Well what hath we got ourselves into now…_

"Tis my duty," General Andreyu added with a friendly smirk, applying just enough pressure.

With that, the two were brought into the pristine halls of the mansion, past scores of armed guards and sentries. They were soon met by a woman wearing an elegant gown with long beautiful jet hair and perfect white skin, quite a striking combination.

"Is that the girl, Andreyu?" the woman inquired, her hand resting upon her hip impatiently.

"Yes, please attend to her," General Andreyu replied. "She is covered in ale, among _other things_."

"_Kabob _is it?" the woman mused as she came over and placed her arm round Cagalli. "Here, come with me," she led gently.

"This is my lovely wife, Ayisha," General Andreyu explained.

"C-Cagalli," Sir Kyra said, worry in his voice.

"Tis alright, she shall be done quickly," the woman assured him with a wave of her hand. "Wait with Andreyu please."

"Yes, please come in here," General Andreyu asked, motioning to him from the nearby study.

Sir Kyra looked back and forth between the departing figure of Cagalli and the beckoning one of General Andreyu, clearly uneasy. However, there was no way out. So, making his way into the study, he found General Andreyu pouring a thick dark liquid that smelt of spices and nuts into two goblets.

"Preparing my own _coffee _is a private passion of mine," the General explained, holding a large alembic up. "And I hath no small amount of confidence in my abilities in this endeavor either."

Sir Kyra's eyes roamed out the window for a moment, clearly on edge.

"Now, take a seat and relax," General Andreyu said smoothly.

As Sir Kyra was about to take a seat, he noticed a curious winding stone relief upon the mantle. _It seems as if I hath seen that before somewhere… _Enthralled, he made his way over to it. Upon closer examination it appeared be crafted in the shape of…one of the dragons of legend.*******

"Tis a replica of the skeletal evidence brought back by the great Lord Jyorge on his first voyage to the Plants," the General explained, noticing his interest. "Hath you seen the actual thing?"

"I suppose I cannot have…" Sir Kyra replied uncertainly.

"Tis a great drake," General Andreyu explained. "An intelligent creature of unparalleled magickal power. You can see its wing folded here," he said, handing Sir Kyra one of the goblets.

General Andreyu took a drink, "Mmmhmm," he moaned contentedly. "How is the _coffee_?"

Sir Kyra said nothing, causing General Andreyu to smile. "I suppose you would not appreciate the tastes of adults yet. But anyways, while that thing is beautiful, it could also become a burden."

"Burden?" Sir Kyra repeated, confused.

"Do you not agree? Ponder this: The hope of those who found this. A new hope, or at least possibility, was raised. It could mean that we are able to progress even more," the General explained. "Yet at the same time, that is also the root of this war."

* * *

Cagalli sat anxiously in front of a large mirror. She had been bathed, creamed, perfumed and now sat in front of her reflection wearing a long, elegant dress, barely recognizing herself.

"I do not need that," Cagalli protested as Ayisha took a brush to her wild blonde hair.

"Just stay still," the woman said, ignoring her with a knowing smile. "It will look much better after I am finished," she assured her.

Cagalli frowned.

* * *

Sir Kyra and General Andreyu's attention were suddenly drawn by a knock on the door as the voice of Ayisha called out, "Andreyu."

"Please come in!" the General replied exuberantly as the pair entered the room.

An audible gasp escaped Sir Kyra's throat as he beheld Cagalli, who was desperately attempting to hide her figure behind Ayisha, her face red as fire.

"O come now!" Ayisha protested playfully, giving Cagalli a firm shove forward into the room, where she shyly took her seat by Sir Kyra.

"A…girl…" Sir Kyra muttered as he eyed everything from the emerald hair bands to the golden necklace at her throat to the jade slippers covering her feet.

Her timidity falling with a scowl, Cagalli shouted angrily, "You bastard!"

Sir Kyra raised his arms up in surrender. "N-No I was going to say, 'You _look_ like a girl'," Sir Kyra covered, wondering if that made any sense.

"Tis the same thing!" Cagalli retorted sharply.

General Andreyu began laughing heartily at the young man's ignorance and Ayisha joined in as well, doubling over and clutching her stomach from the sheer force of her amusement at the clueless pair.

All Cagalli and Sir Kyra could do, however, was shuffle uncomfortably in their seats at the strange circumstances.

* * *

"What?" Captain Murrue exclaimed angrily. "Sir Kyra and Cagalli hath not returned?"

Every set of teeth on board seemed to clench at the same moment then, producing a rather visceral sound.

"Cagalli's friend sent a message by carrier gull, stating that the time had past and they still had not arrived," Sir Mwu explained, holding up the scrap of parchment for all to see.

"Sahib and the others hath not returned yet either," Captain Murrue muttered, beginning to pace back and forth.

"The letter also warned that there was some kind of insurrectionary attack on the city by Olde World," Sir Mwu continued.

Sai found himself gripping the railing hard. So hard, in fact, he felt a stinging pain as he realized he had embedded a splinter into his hand. _Kyra…!_

* * *

"The dress looks quite beautiful on you," General Andreyu complimented, regarding the two seated on the couch across from him with admiration. "And not only that but…me thinks it looks like your _true _appearance."

"Say whatever you wish," Cagalli replied coldly, taking a drink from the_ coffee _the General had provided.

General Andreyu sighed. "She would be flawless if it were not for her mouth," he quipped, causing Sir Kyra to smirk, despite himself.

"So are you truly the 'Tiger of the Desert'?" Cagalli asked him, changing topics. "Why then do you force me to wear such a dress? Do you do this often?"

"The one who gave you the dress was Ayisha, not me," General Andreyu replied. "And what do you mean, 'Do I do this often?'"

"Disguising yourself-_poorly I might add_-and fooling around about the city in the day," Cagalli clarified, her garnet eyes smoldering, a clear betrayal of her lovely appearance. "Whilst you raze villages to the ground at night."

"Quite the keen eyes you hath," the General remarked coolly. "Such pretty eyes."

Cagalli scowled and, rising up, slammed her hands down upon the table. "Stop fooling around with me!" she shouted angrily.

"Cagalli," Sir Kyra muttered furtively, attempting to warn her to maintain her composure for the sake of their cover.

General Andreyu stroked his beard thoughtfully, staring at them with his unblinking sapphire eyes. "Is it better that you die as well?" he asked suddenly. "What do you think about _that_?" he said, turning towards Sir Kyra. "What do you think must be done to end this war? _As a Knight_—"

"—How did you…?" Cagalli stammered, taken back as her face paled.

Sir Kyra crossed his arms guardedly as General Andreyu began laughing heartily at the girl's admission, standing to his feet and turning his back toward them. "Tis a problem to be too formal at times," he remarked.

Finally, Sir Kyra stood to his feet as well, taking Cagalli by the hand and forcing some distance between them and 'the Tiger'as he backed away, quickly eyeing the door.

"Is not war like a competition without limits on time or score?" the General mused, opening a cabinet.

Sir Kyra's eyes widened warily and he gently pushed Cagalli against the back wall, positioning himself in front of her protectively.

"So how do you decide the victor?" General Andreyu continued. "From whence do you draw the line?"

Sir Kyra's features softened slightly. "From…whence?" he repeated as he felt sweat trickle down his hair onto his face.

"Is it not…_slaying all thine enemies_?" the General suggested, whirling around with a crossbow aimed for the pair, his finger just barely hovering over the spring; a demonstration of complete control. The light from the window bent around his grim form, casting his shadow in an eerie, long stretch that seemed as if it were threatening to swallow them whole.

Sir Kyra ground his teeth as he considered his available options. _I still hath my dagger but…he is an Adept as well. I would not be able to stab him in time…_

"Tis better that you die," General Andreyu mused. "Even if you are an Adept, do you truly believe you can safely escape this fortress? _Both_ of you?"

"Adept?" Sir Kyra repeated, surprised by his assertion.

"Everyone here is the same kind as you-Adepts," the General explained, still amused by the young man's desperate act.

Cagalli gasped, turning toward Sir Kyra in surprise at the unprecedented revelation.

Sir Kyra glared at the General, his amethyst eyes darkening to a deep argent.

"I hath seen you in battle twice," the General admitted. "Your ability to alter your spells to compensate for natural deficiencies or even foils by the enemy is exceptional, even amongst Adepts. I am not so gullible as to believe that a Human could fight like that. I do not know why you hath decided to make war upon your own kind but as you are a Knight of Earth, you and I _are_ enemies." With that, the General's features softened and he set the crossbow upon the window ledge. "So I suppose one of us two needs to disappear, then," he added.

* * *

Sai stood in the armory, staring at the pieces of Stryke neatly laid out before him, his eyes wide. He picked up several of the implements, the saber, struggled fruitlessly with the tower shield, pulled back the crossbow, but others he simply found too unwieldy to lift. _I suppose they require the magickal strength afforded by the Armor 's vambraces. _

An excited smile came to his face as he donned the enchanted cuirass. His ethereal senses were well trained enough to where he could feel the mystical energy flowing into him from the core, invigorating him. This was surely it! He had neer raised such power in any ritual back at the academy on Heliopolis.

He took out the rare wing he had stolen from the ship's stores, eyeing it carefully. _This should work…_

"Hey you! What are you doing?" Koijiro demanded angrily as he ran up to him, earning the boatswain a fierce glare and a swift strike to the gut with an Armored gauntlet , doubling him over painfully. _I apologize, but I cannot allow you to get in my way right now... Not when I am so close...  
_

* * *

"But, today, you hath saved my life and, besides, this is no battlefield," General Andreyu explained to the stunned youths.

After a moment of awkward silence, Ayisha opened the door once more, flashing a cheerful smile.

"Return home," General Andreyu ordered. "I enjoyed talking with you, though I do not know _your_ thoughts on the matter."

Eyeing the man carefully, Sir Kyra took Cagalli by the shoulder and made his way out of the study and back into the hall, his pace increasing as he neared the doors.

"Let us meet on the battlefield again soon," General Andreyu called after them, giving Sir Kyra pause.

* * *

Now fully arrayed in the Armor of Stryke, Sai ran up the stairs with haste, emerging onto the main deck and giving everyone quite a start.

"Sir Kyra?" Captain Murrue exclaimed in confusion.

"But Sir Kyra is still in Bernadia," Sir Mwu countered. "Hey!" he shouted, running toward the Armored figure. "Who are you and what are you doing?"

But Sai made no reply, instead, merely taking up the brush in his hand, he hastily painted a circle of abjuration**** round him, performing a simple rote he had memorized at his old college, and then drew forth the wing from his pouch, raising it high. Closing his eyes, he tried to steady his breathing. _I can do this… I know I can... I am just as great as he! _But suddenly he shook his head angrily. _If I am to concentrate properly I have to dispel such thoughts! _He focused on the specimen, its qualities and the ability which it possessed, the energy that flowed into to it from the Ether. Slowly he began to feel the familiar tingling sensation that only one who had cast a spell before could understand. He began to feel himself drawing the vast power resident within Stryke's gemstone core forth and fueling it to his will, applying the amicable properties of the wing to himself.

"Stop this!" Sir Mwu shouted as he realized what was happening. "You cannot do something like that!"

"Yes, I can!" Sai shouted angrily and then cursed himself for breaking his concentration.

"Sai?" Tolle exclaimed in surprise.

"Sai! Please stop!" Miriallia called. "Tell us what is going on?"

Sai gritted his teeth. "Be silent!" he shouted. _They have to keep quiet…I need quiet!_

"Sai?" Lady Fllay repeated. "Sai, what are you doing?" _Surely, you cannot be thinking this way… Do not be a fool!_

"Sir Mwu, arrest him," Captain Murrue ordered bitterly. _I warned him something like this might happen... We hath not the time for this with the enemy breathing down our necks._

Sir Mwu winced. He was unarmed after all and Stryke was dangerous in anyone's hands. Nonetheless, he ran toward the figure but fell backward upon reaching the edge of the circle, his nostrils bleeding from the impact. It appeared, his body reacted as if he had broken against an invisible wall of sheer rock. _Damnation_, Sir Mwu's mind cursed as he wiped the blood from his face and stood to his feet. _Is there anything I can do like this?_

Sai smiled. He could feel it—the power-it was flowing into him. The wing disappeared as the energy which held it together was reduced back to pure potential, absorbed into Sai who channeled it as he wilt. His feet lifted off the ground as he rose higher into the air.

Somewhere, Miriallia screamed whilst Lady Fllay merely stared in shock, at a loss for how to break through to the jealous boy.

"See, I can master the air too!" Sai shouted down to his friends. But…something was wrong. The young man began to feel extreme discomfort. There was too much power flowing into him from the Armor's core! _I must…stop this! _He could not control it, it was overtaking him, consuming him. His mind could not direct it quickly enough, its thoughts now a convoluted jumble. The strain became colossal and he screamed out in agony as he lost all vestige of control and it began to kill him.

"Damnation, I must do something about this!" Sir Mwu muttered angrily, thinking hard. Hurriedly, he gathered up his bow and strung an arrow, his hand shaking so much he could barely hold the missile still. He set his jaw and aimed the tip for one of Stryke's spaulders.

"What are you doing?" Lady Fllay protested.

Slowly, carefully, Sir Mwu pulled back the arrow. _I have to concentrate. If I focus, I can get it through the barrier… Otherwise it will simply break apart. _With a flick of his finger, Sir Mwu released the arrow which soared forward and slammed against magickal barrier, falling away in two pieces.

"Damnation!" Sir Mwu cursed. Sai now merely floated there, spasming widly, his eyes wide with horror beneath the opaque bascinet.

Stringing another arrow, Sir Mwu closed his eyes, imagining the shaft and its path. _I know I can do this…_ Releasing the string once more, the arrow flew toward the barrier and soared clean through it, slamming into the spaulder on Sai's shoulder, knocking him from his magickal stupor and sending him crashing to the deck floor.

Miriallia, Tolle, Kuzzey and Lady Fllay all came running to his aid, but Sir Mwu withstood them. "Do not come any closer to him! Do **not** touch him!" he shouted. "The spell affecting him could pass to you and drag you down with him. I and Koijiro hath experience. We shall render aid to him."

Sai stared up at the sky, laying upon the flat of his back. He was alive, he realized that much. But the light overhead seemed blinding. Stryke's helm rolled off absently, revealing his deathly white face. But it was his eyes that were truly shocking—once bright and cheerful they now seemed hollow and lifeless. And something else Sai realized amidst his confusion—he could not speak. Not a sentence would sound from his tongue; he simply failed to form the words.

His anger spent, Sir Mwu stared down at the young man in pity as tears began to fall from Sai's eyes which stared not _at_ him or _past _him, but_ through _him into oblivion, though no sounds could be heard. _I failed! _his mind raged.

Lady Fllay stood by, staring down at him, fighting the tears from welling up in her own eyes. "Fool!" she muttered. "Damn fool."

* * *

**APPENDIX XIX**

***Likely a word native to that region.**

****If conditions were right, cunning sorcerers could often find ways to counter an opponent's spells in a way which empowered their own in the same moment.  
**

*****Dragons, intelligent and powerful creatures who were masters of magick, were regarded as long extinct by the time Lord Jyorge made his first voyage to the rich lands to the west, although he disproved this theory with his acquisition of a complete dragon skeleton . It seemed dragons were not extinct but had settled in the nethermost regions of the world, far from the expanding populations of Earth.**

**********Spells of abjuration were used to create magickal barriers, negate magickal or physical properties, harm trespassers, or even banish its victim to another plane of existence.**


	20. On A Calm Day

**XX. ON A CALM DAY  
**

Sir Athryn, dressed in the elegant attire of a nobleman, rode wistfully through the vast expanses of the great Tower of Virgo on horseback, a lovely bouquet of flowers cradled by his other arm.

The day was simply beautiful. The light shone brightly overhead, streaming in through the expansive windows across the tower and revealing clear blue skies. It was the kind of day that made children come out and play, virgins sigh wistfully in longing for romance, and soldiers forget the horrors of war.

Drawing the reins tight, the horse slowed to a trot as Sir Athryn approached the manor of the noble House of Clyne.

"Halt!" the sentry at a guard tower positioned atop the outer wall called down.

"I am Sir Athryn of the House of Zala, betrothed to the Lady Lacys," the young Knight called back, holding up the bouquet for effect. "The Lady is expecting me."

"Acknowledged," the guard called back cheerfully. "I shall open the gates. Well met, good Knight!"

"Thank you," Sir Athryn replied with a soft smile as the wrought iron gates were opened before him, willing his horse into the beautifully tended garden which greeted visitors to the manor.

Met by one of the servants, Sir Athryn dismounted and handed the reins off to the helpful young woman, who led the creature to the nearby stables for safe keeping.

"Please make yourself at home," the servant called out.

Sir Athryn paused for a moment to catch his breath and then strode through the doors into the lavish halls of the house, checking the bouquet once more.

"Welcome, Athryn," Lady Lacys called down cheerfully as she descended the long, ornate staircase to greet him, wearing a flowing, elegant dress which shimmered and sparkled in the light. She was followed by a coterie of magickal constructs like Haro, who rolled noisily along the floor and down the stairs of their own peculiar enchantment.

The Lady smiled sheepishly at their excited display.

"I apologize for my tardiness," Sir Athryn began.

"Please," the Lady countered graciously as she reached the floor.

"For you," Sir Athryn said, handing the bouquet into her happy arms.

"They are so beautiful!" the Lady exclaimed excitedly, breathing in their sweet scent enchanted senses could tell the Knight had grown them especially for her with magick. "Thank you very much."

"What...is the matter with them?" Sir Athryn said, unable to focus as they rolled around him in frenzied circles.

"They are welcoming my guest. Please follow me," the Lady replied as she turned to retire to a peaceful table in the gardens.

"But…are they not more of an annoyance like this?" Sir Athryn ventured, following her lead.

"They are most likely excited because tis _you_. For it hath been some time since your last visit here," Lady Lacys replied.

Sir Athryn smirked, unwilling to bother and point out that magickal constructs like these were incapable of feeling emotions such as 'excitement'. "I apologize," was his simple reply.

"Okapii," the Lady called out as they neared their table, a grand view of the family's spacious and exotic gardens greeting them.

From around the corner emerged a curious metal chest which began lumbering towards them, laboriously lifting each corner in a kind of walk. The Lady kneeled down to the enchanted trunk and set the bouquet into its locker. "Will you please bring these flowers to Alyce?" Lady Lacys explained. "And then bring out some tea."

Without a word, the obedient servant turned about face and began marching back from whence it came, its orders clear.

Sir Athryn could only stare in perplexity. Lady Lacys smiled knowingly at the young Knight. "Blue, come here," she called to one of the spheres whirling around Sir Athryn's feet. Immediately the creature ceased its spin and rolled over to the hem of the Lady's dress, who stooped down to pick it up.

Finally seating themselves at the table, Lady Lacys drew forth a brush and a vial of dark ink. "Let us give you a mustache today," she thought aloud as she took the wet tip to the shiny sphere's surface." After a few skillful strokes, she announced, "Finished!" Taking the sphere she walked over to the entrance of a hedge maze and thrust him inside with a firm throw. "This one is 'it'!" she called out to the others who immediately left Sir Athryn to chase after their distinguished comrade.

Now left in peace, the Lady sat down across from the young man and took a drink from the tea that Okapii had brought.

"I apologize for not attending the memorial ceremony," Sir Athryn confessed.

"Nay, tis alright," Lady Lacys assured him, pouring some tea into his cup and sliding it towards him. "I hath stored up hope for you and for your mother as well."

"Thank you very much," Sir Athryn replied gratefully, understanding her meaning.

"After hearing that you had returned, I was quite desirous to see you again," the Lady explained. "Are you able to stay for a while longer this time?"

"Well…that is…" Sir Athryn began, unsure of how to respond. "Our leave is always tentative."

Suddenly two bluebirds perched contentedly upon the table, hopping over to their mistress, who spread her hands out for them.

"Many people are taking up the sword lately," Lady Lacys mused. "Even some of my friends joined and hath sailed off. It feels like the war is only growing larger and larger."

"That is certainly true," Sir Athryn agreed, slightly saddened.

"Now that I ponder it, I wonder how Kyra is doing at the moment?" the Lady mused. "Hath you met him since then?"

Sir Athryn's emerald eyes widened as a brief memory of his fierce struggle with Kyra in the battle against the Eighth Fleet surfaced. "He is likely in Earth. I think he is well, but…" his voice trailed off.

"You were friends as children, correct?" the Lady inquired as she held out some grain in her hands for the grateful bluebirds to eat. The gentle pecks of their beaks tickled the palms of her hands.

"Yes, when we were four or five years of age," Sir Athryn explained, his eyes roaming across the grounds. "We were on Moon but as the outbreak of war became likely, I was brought back to the Plants under my father's orders. I had thought he would come to join me here some day."

Lady Lacys stared blankly into the eyes of the Knight before her, unsure if she felt pity or was upset with him. "When I talked with him about Haro, he said you are the same as ever. He smiled happily and said that his Torii was given by you."

Sir Athryn nodded. "I crafted it from one of the other planes* when I was but four. My mother was amazed by my skills."

"Well Kyra still seems to treasure it very much," the Lady continued.

"He…still has it?" Sir Athryn asked, greatly surprised.

The Lady smiled excitedly. "Yes, I hath seen it perched on his shoulder many times."

"Is that so…" Sir Athryn replied, unable to hide a small smile.

"I…admire him," Lady Lacys admitted, causing Sir Athryn's face to redden.

* * *

Within the Tower of Gemini, Lord Yuri reclined in his home, unable to relax as he watched a massive throng of Lord Patryck's supporters and military volunteers, who had gathered together in one of the Tower of Aries' amphitheaters displayed in the mirror hung upon his wall._ "__I am not suggesting we should conquer Earth or prolong this war forever," Lord Patryck assured the crowd. "__However, as the situation continues to progress as it has, there is no doubt that we must respond with a solution of our own. The betrayal of Oceania's supposedly neutral isle, Heliopolis, is unacceptable. My desire **is **to offer our hand in trust and continue the friendship we hath shared with them for many years , but if this is the way they treat us behind our backs, I, and we as a people, **cannot **trust them any longer."_

Lord Yuri pulled the pane out of alignment, angling it away from its source as he contemplated the patriotic fervour that had been displayed therein with mixed feelings. "That is true," he muttered, drawing his son's attention. "What Lord Patryck hath said is correct," he repeated, as if he required further convincing. "Truly, tis harder to understand Lord Syegel's opposition."

Sir Nycol shrugged, little concerned with the subtleties of political discourse.

"That Armor you wear, Blytz. I hath seen the scrolls that accompany it. Once I read it I felt afraid, even though I wished not to," his father explained, as he departed into the hall, followed by his son.

They were met by Lord Yuri's wife, the Lady of the House of Amalfi. "The carriage is ready," she called cheerfully.

Lord Yuri nodded his appreciation. "The Spitbreak Campaign… It _must_ be approved today, no matter the cost," he said resolutely. "Just as Lord Patryck declared, we no longer hath the leisure to allow this war to drag on."

"General Lord Rau said that as well," Sir Nycol remarked with a confident smile.

His father sighed. "It appears you shall be sent off again if it is approved though," he lamented. "I…I apologize."

"Nay, tis alright," Sir Nycol tried to assure his conflicted father.

Lord Yuri stepped forward and placed his hand firmly upon the boy's shoulder. "You are my pride. While you are here with us, please enjoy yourself to the fullest."

"Yes, thank you," Sir Nycol replied, his tawny eyes sparkling.

"I shall send him off," the Lady said to her son as she followed her husband out to the carriage.

Sir Nycol turned and made his way through the spacious halls of the Amalfi family manor, unsure of where he was headed. Finally he came to a drawing room with a large organ and took his seat at the stool.

Carefully he placed the tips of his fingers upon the keys, smiling at the familiar sensation. Without a word he began playing a melody, one serene but also mournful, his fingers moving adroitly across the notes with beautiful grace, the mark of a talented prodigy. For Sir Nycol, the rest of the world had faded away, leaving him bathed in light, the sound of his song the only truth. It was always like this when he played. And he loved it dearly. _This _is what he was protecting...

* * *

Atop the great summit of the Tower of Aries, within the halls of the Sovereign Council, Lord Patryck stood with his arms folded behind his back, staring out across the isle and the vast seas beyond, to the dim edges of the world itself, shrouded in mystery*****.

"Would you deceive them by revealing it?" the familiar voice of Lord Syegel called out, causing him to turn from the breathtaking view.

"I am merely presenting them with all the knowledge _we_ hath," Lord Patryck countered.

Lord Syegel shook his head, unconvinced. "You are referring to knowledge you personally_ chose_. The Spitbreak Campaign, which _you _proposed, will likely be approved this day. The people hath made up their minds and there is no chance it will cease now."

"We are ruling through a majority consensus, Syegel," Lord Patryck reminded, slightly irate. "I would appreciate if you did not forget that."

"Hatred merely grows as war expands. How far are you people planning to take this?" Lord Syegel pleaded.

"Precisely, why we are determined to _end it swiftly_," Lord Patryck replied. "There is no meaning to this war if we do not win."

Lord Syegel scowled.

"We Adepts are a completely new race," Lord Patryck continued, obviously pleased by his fellow Counselor's silence. "There is no need to cohabitate with the Humans."

"We hath _already_ proven our limits!******" Lord Syegel reminded the man tersely. "After working magick for too long, the ability of our warriors to do so falls, requiring abundant rest to replenish. As we age, magick proves less malleable to our wills, arguably due to both possessing less to draw from _and_ spending it when we sire our children. _And-"_

"_-And_?" Lord Patryck repeated in disgust.

"No matter how many experiments our artisans and alchemists conduct, the ability of the third generation is waning entirely. Our blood is too poor of a medium to pass on our enchantments after so many generations," Lord Syegel finished with a roll of his eyes.

Now Lord Patryck scowled. "It hath not been an easy path to be sure," the Counselor agreed. "But without a doubt, the power and genius of the Adepts can overcome that as well, as long as we focus and work together—"

Lord Syegel slammed his hands down upon the large round table, clearly exasperated. "Patryck!" he pleaded. "Life occurs naturally! As we understand it, tis a gift from the magickal energies drawn to two people in love, _not _something you create."

Lord Patryck shook his head. "Those ideas and values are olde and proof your aging beliefs. Our people progress toward a _grander_ future. Is this not happiness?"

It seemed as if Lord Syegel would retort but just then he saw Lady Ezalya and Lord Tad enter the large room. He wiped the sweat from his brow and took his seat, acknowledging the others with what he hoped was a pleasant greeting despite his frustration.

But Lord Patryck was not finished quite yet. He bent down and whispered into Lord Syegel's ear, "We cannot waste our powers and leave progress to the Humans."

Lord Syegel ground his teeth, unable to reply without causing a stir as more Counselors made their way into the hall and took their seats. "We hath not _evolved_, Patryck…" he muttered.

After waiting for the rest of the Sovereign Council to arrive and be seated, Lord Patryck stood to his feet. This time it was _his_ honor to announce, "The four hundred and eighty-sixth Sovereign Council shall now commence," his words echoing powerfully off the polished walls of the large room. Our purpose here today is to discuss the submitted proposal, which I believe all the members of this noble assembly are familiar with. Regarding the first matter, the Spitbreak Campaign's official sanction…"

With those simple words, a rash of whispers and muttering broke out in the hall, filling it with their 'discussion' and the slow machinery of politics. Lord Patryck took his seat, a confident smile appearing across his features.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Tower of Pisces, a figure lay in his bed, bathed in utter darkness as he thrashed about wildly, gasping to breathe through a terrible fit of hoarse coughing. It sounded as if there was a great sludge filling his lungs which he could not eject, like chains being dragged through the mud.

Upon a nearby table, one of the few furnishings in his quarters, rested a distinctive silver helm and a chalice filled with a thick brew of deep, dark color.

Unable to suppress his fit, the man fell hard to the floor, wrapped tightly in a thick blanket of wool. Desperately, his fingers crawled up the table to retrieve the chalice. Struggling to lift it to his mouth, he threw his head back and drank the bitter liquid, its contents spilling down his chin. Angrily, he threw the chalice across the room, where it slammed into a broken mirror which appeared to be the recipient of many blows prior, its dust covered shards still littering the floor beneath it.

"Damnation," the man cursed through laboured breaths.

As his pale eyes roamed across the room he suddenly discerned the edges of Lord Patryck taking up position inside the enchanted mirror which stood in the far corner, most of its face obscured by a hastily thrown cloth. Twas a closed alignment used only by the Counselor for delicate conversations.

Setting his gaze upon the covered mirror, he crawled over, feeling his strength returning, and sat up to lean against the wall beside it.

"_Lord Rau, our proposal hath been approved_," Lord Patryck intoned, his own quarters in darkness as well. "_There are still two or three left, but I wish to discuss the details with you personally tonight. Please , carefully, make your way to the usual place. Just as I said, if we focus, the likes of Earth is nothing._" With that, the mirror was turned away from their other side, the Counselor apparently finished.

General Lord Rau clutched his chest painfully once more. "Enjoy your arrogance whilst you still can, Patryck," he muttered, a pained grin spreading across his face.

* * *

"Tis sad, it would hath been wonderful if you could stay for dinner," Lady Lacys lamented as she escorted Sir Athryn to the large double doors at the entrance to the manor.

"Once more, I apologize," Sir Athryn replied nervously.

"Once this session ends, my father shall return as well," the Lady added excitedly. "He told me that he is looking forward to seeing you again."

Sir Athryn smiled softly. "There is much to be done and so…I am afraid I will not be able to attend," he ventured.

"Is that so…" Lady Lacys mused in disappointment. "Then it cannot be helped, I suppose."

"But if I can find the time, I shall definitely come by!" Sir Athryn assured her.

"Truly? Then I shall be waiting for you," the Lady replied, clasping her hands together hopefully.

An awkward silence commenced, whilst Sir Athryn looked into her smiling face. He blinked a few times and suddenly seemed to realize something important. Bending forward, he moved his face closer to hers, hesitating a few times along the way.

The Lady cocked her head to the side in confusion.

But Sir Athryn explained it for her by bringing his lips to her white cheek in a tender kiss. She smiled, her face reddening.

"Then, hath a peaceful evening," the young Knight blessed, turning to take his leave.

"Rest well tonight," the Lady called out as she watched him go. "Things must be hard for him," she muttered to Haro, her lone companion.

* * *

On the deck of the _Archangel_, most of the crew was busy loading the supplies and munitions so _generously _provided by Al-Jairi below deck. It was hard work on a hot day, and the sweat shining on the faces of all present was proof enough of that.

Below deck, however, Kuzzey and Sir Kyra had different duties. They walked together for several paces through the corridors, Kuzzey carrying a platter of simple bread and a small cup of water. Coming near to the brig, Kuzzey halted.

"Tis best that you stay here," he whispered furtively. "When I approach, hide around the corner."

Sir Kyra scowled.

"We cannot hath Sai enter a rage again on your account," Kuzzey explained.

Sir Kyra nodded and stood to the side whilst Kuzzey approached the prison. "Sai…are you alright?" Kuzzey called sliding the platter and cup through the cold iron bars.

"Yes…" Sai replied miserably. While initially unable to speak after the failed spell*******, under Sir Mwu and Koijiro's trained care the past few days, he had slowly recovered, the madness now gone from his mind, but not the shame.

"It may be hard for you to endure this, but tis an order, so please bear up under it," Kuzzey urged his friend, hoping to encourage him.

Sir Kyra peered around the corner, catching a glimpse of Sai huddled against the back wall of his jail, a surprising peace visible on his features in the light of the lone candle, given the circumstances.

"I understand," Sai replied. "I shall be fine."

Sir Kyra quickly ceased his gaze, not wanting to provoke the man. However, upon doing so, he noticed Lady Fllay hiding behind another corner, observing the exchange as well. Upon noticing Sir Kyra's had spotted her, she quickly disappeared behind the wall. Sir Kyra scowled, a puzzled expression on his features.

* * *

"Around _here _is a hollow cavity of abandoned mines," Sahib explained, pointing to the map resting upon the table deep in the caverns of the Desert Dawn. Moving his fingers ever so slightly to the north, he added, "Over _here_ is where we set our traps. Tis an ideal arena for battle. They shall believe the same and come. It will be a good chance to use the traps we laid."

Sir Mwu nodded. "But is that truly alright? _We _are protected, but with the armaments your force possesses, you shall undoubtedly suffer severe losses."

Sahib stared down miserably, unable to meet their gaze. "We could submit to 'the Tiger' and become their slaves," he uttered dryly, taking Sir Mwu's warning to its inevitable conclusion. "If we did, we would be able to live a peaceful life, as in Bernadia. There are rumors that some of the women are discussing it. But the mind of a ruler is impossible to predict. How many hundreds of years do you suppose our families wept because of that? We do not wish to rule or be ruled. That is all we ask for. If we can recover the eastern port which 'the Tiger' captured, our wish may come true. We are…simply borrowing your power. So there is no need to worry about us."

Sir Mwu uncrossed his arms. "Alright, I see your point. Captain?" he called.

"I understand," Captain Murrue agreed. "We will gladly aid in the assault against the _Lesseps_."

_There is no way we can escape this place with the Zodiac so close regardless..._

Sahib nodded, a grim hope forming within him, wondering if _he _would live to see the freedom he spoke of.

* * *

On the deck of the _Archangel_, Miriallia, Tolle and Arnold were staring at the sky in amazement as Cagalli soared through the air, mounted atop Speargraspar. Taming the second beast posed no problem and her skills at controlling it were incredible.

"She is truly amazing," Miriallia observed.

"That is very good, Cagalli, hath you experience in mounted combat?" Arnold called.

Apparently satisfied, the girl in question swooped down and landed upon the deck, the bird's talons sinking into the wood to halt its descent.

"I could never do something like that," Miriallia said. "I would be too frightened."

"You people are pathetic soldiers. Hath you even fired a bow? Or used those daggers hanging at your side?" Cagalli taunted derisively as she stalked off to get a drink. "Ye shall die with that kind of attitude. This is war. Right here and now."

"She is right," Arnold said solemnly, despite their youthful scowls.

"What?" Miriallia protested. "Killing is not something to boast of."

"But not having shot a single arrow, _as a soldier,_ is also not something you can boast of either," Arnold corrected.

"I want to try," Tolle said as he climbed onto Speargraspar's back. The bird made a cry of protest at the prospect but submitted once Tolle was seated firmly atop the saddle strapped to its back. Twas a well trained beast, having known only military service its entire span. Elsewhere in Earth, sorcerers would make dangerous trips to the elemental planes in order to craft such creatures, using their enchantments to bind them to various objects which Knights could use without too much difficulty.

"It is not a pet," Arnold warned. "You could die up there."

Tolle saluted. "I know that. I shall consider it training and take it very seriously," he assured the skeptical helmsman.

"Tolle!" Miriallia protested.

Arnold chuckled. "Much better. _But _there will be no dinner for you if you fall off and survive," he added with a wry smile.

Tolle was about to retort, but Arnold issued a firm slap to the beast's buttocks, sending it soaring into the air, Tolle gripping the reins for dear life.

"Try your best!" Arnold called out.

After a few moments however, to Arnold and Miriallia's surprise, he seemed to adjust rather quickly, eventually guiding the beast into a stable flight. "Tolle is a natural," the helmsman mused, thoroughly impressed.

* * *

Within his quarters, Sir Kyra laid upon his bed alone with his thoughts and Torii hopping lazily about his person.

After a few moments of silence there was a rap on the door and Lady Fllay entered. "Why do you leave our room so dark?" she asked, quickly lighting a candle, its faint glow spreading across the walls.

"What were you doing back there?" Sir Kyra asked, ignoring the question.

The Lady looked puzzled and Sir Kyra clarified, "You went to see Sai?"

The Lady seated herself beside Sir Kyra. "Sai is...a fool," she said, exasperation evident in her voice. After a moment, she let her head fall to the young Adept's shoulder, her hair gently brushing against his cheek. "There is no way he could compete with you," she added with a smile.

"Fllay?" Sir Kyra said, confusion in his eyes.

"What is wrong?" the Lady asked . But Sir Kyra turned away from her, unwilling to meet her gaze.

_What is this about? I cannot let him grow distant like this…He has to kill them_, she thought._ I have to make him love me… _"Tis alright, Kyra. You have me—" she said soothingly as she moved closer, placing her hand upon his shoulder and embracing his lips in a kiss.

"Flla-" Sir Kyra tried to protest, but his voice was quickly muffled by her lips. She drove him down into to the bed and mounted herself atop him. But Sir Kyra was not in the mood for love and resisted her, initiating a struggle as the Lady proceeded to demand his affection_ more firmly_.

"Enough!" Sir Kyra said sharply, finally shoving her off. He stood to his feet, indecision taking hold for a moment as he glanced at her lying there.

"Kyra?" Lady Fllay asked in sincere surprise, shocked by the rejection.

_What is he thinking? All these years he has done nothing but stare at me and now when we are together..._

"I apologize," Sir Kyra said as he took his leave. "I am...not well." As soon as his feet met the floor of the corridor, he began running, though he was not sure where. Coming to a turn, he put his back against the wall, breathing heavily. After a moment, however, he collapsed to his knees, crying, though he could not fathom why. Perhaps it was just all too much. Perhaps Sir Mwu had been right all along.

* * *

As evening came to the Tower, Lord Patryck and General Lord Rau, his face obscured by his gleaming helm, held concert together in the plush interior of the Counselor's large horse-drawn carriage.

"I trust you shall carry out the _true _Spitbreak Campaign?" the Counselor inquired.

"In the upcoming vote, the successor to Lord Syegel shall surely be you," the General mused. "I trust _you_ shall not be careless in your preparations," he warned.

Lord Patryck nodded grimly.

_Such a dangerous game we play..._

* * *

Sir Athryn stumbled into his quarters at the Zala family manor in the Tower of Scorpio, securing the door behind him firmly. His father was out it seemed. But he was not entirely ungrateful for that. In the months of late, he had not been much in the way of company. Making his way over to the cabinets, he brought forth a bottle of wine. However, he suddenly halted, unable to move as a memory forced itself upon him.

_"Next time we fight, I shall show you no mercy!" _He had declared in anger.

_"And I shall do the same for you"_, had come Kyra's quick reply.

Sir Athryn scowled.

* * *

But little did Sir Athryn know, that Sir Kyra was in the Armory of the _Archangel_, staring at the pieces of Stryke with the same thoughts coursing through his mind.

* * *

**APPENDIX XX**

***Such creatures are constitutionally very similar to the ubiquitous magickal constructs common throughout the Plants. Instead, however, they are fashioned from more ethereal forms of matter or even flesh on one of the higher planes. Such creatures are bred wholesale by both factions to serve as mounts, often bound to phylacteries or other portable objects which can be used to summon them when needed.  
**

****In addition to the general fatigue that plagues an Adept who has strained him or herself with a magickal exertion, requiring abundant rest to restore their energies, a further flaw of Adepts is that, while possessing powerful enchantments upon birth, after a few generations, these enchantments wane, arguably due to their children's depletion of their blood's inherent magick and the inadequacy of their seed to pose as a proper carrier.**

*****Casters of particularly potent failed spells often suffer unexpected consequences, ranging from behavioral disorders to permanent insanity, depending on the severity of the failure. Some magickal illnesses are curable, others cause suffering for the rest of the host's life.**


	21. Beyond the Gasping Dust

**XXI. BEYOND THE GASPING DUST  
**

"Why hath Gibraltar sent me rabble like this?" General Andreyu asked, looking over the roster of reinforcements with disdain. "And what of summoning statuettes?"

"Aye," Lieutenant Martyn conceded. "But they hath sent word claiming that they can spare no more. Perhaps they were trying to compensate by sending _those two_," he added, pointing to two figures striding about the grounds, clad in the stolen enchanted Armor of Duwel and Busdir, respectively.

The General shook his head. "I sense they shall merely be a bother. They hath only seen battle at sea after all."

"They come with high honors though, apparently they hath right to wear the red sash of the elite," Martyn countered.

"I do not like General Lord Rau's Party. Truthfully, I simply do not like _him_," General Andreyu confessed. "At all."

* * *

Sir Yzak and Sir Dyarka walked rather tentatively, struggling against the harsh desert winds. They had removed their helms, which proved a mistake when they received a smattering of sand in their faces from the shore.

"What is the matter with this damn place?" Sir Dyarka gasped, suppressing a fit of coughing.

"—They say you must experience the desert in person," a voice called out. It was General Andreyu himself, accompanied by Lieutenant Martyn. "Welcome aboard the _Lesseps. _I am its acting Captain, General Andreyu."

"I am Sir Yzak of the House of Jule, from the Lecreuset Party," the silver-haired knight said quickly, raising his hand in salute.

"Sir Dyarka of the House of Elsmann," his sandy-haired friend followed. "From the same Party."

"Ah nobility," the General mused. "It must hath been hard to depart the comfortable Plants for such a wretched place. We welcome you."

"Thank you," Sir Dyarka replied, not catching the slight.

General Andreyu turned to Sir Yzak, whose scar had settled into a large gash stretching from his forehead down across the bridge of his nose and through his right eye to his cheek, adding a grizzled air about him, remarking with with a knowing smile, "A warrior who does not rid himself of a scar means that he hath an oath sworn upon that scar."

A pale light flickered in Sir Yzak's icy eye for just a moment, but he turned his gaze away.

"And because you turned away after hearing _that_, tis proof that you hath suffered a humiliation," the General continued.

"Enough about that, what of the 'legged ship's' whereabouts?" Sir Yzak demanded, eager to change the subject.

"That ship is just under thirty leagues southeast of here, at a local camp occupied by a band of outlaws," General Andreyu explained, looking out to the coast and the city beyond. "We hath sent a diviner, would you like to see?"

Neither made any reply, however, and the General's attention set upon their exotic Armor. "I understand now. Your Armor is quite similar to _that one_."

"I had heard that you hath already traded blows with that ships' Knight," Sir Yzak quipped, his eyes narrowing.

Memories of the battle the General had fought _and lost _against Sir Kyra returned to his mind along with the image of the young Knight's face staring his own crossbow down with those unfaltering amethyst eyes of his. General Andreyu sighed. "That is correct. And I am in no position to mock the Lecreuset Party therefore," he admitted, catching the retorted slight.

* * *

At the camp of the Desert Dawn, its occupants were in a frenzy, rushing about to and fro, loading up horses, gathering weapons, stringing their bows, or saying goodbye to their loved ones and trying hard not to shed tears.

"Hurry!" one shouted.

"This goes over here!" another called out.

"We hath not the time!" still another lamented.

Ledonir ran by, carrying a large crossbow and a chest full of spare bolts. However, he halted upon seeing Ahmed's mother with Cagalli. She appeared to be handing a small trinket to the girl, which she tenderly accepted. Ledonir's dark eyes narrowed.

Likewise, aboard the _Archangel_ the crew was hastily preparing to set off. The anchor had been raised and the sails lowered. A few simple tests determined that the winds were good and the hull was sturdy, with its wards having been freshly cast by Koijiro and his team last night. A word from the Captain, and the ship began to crawl forward out of the inlet and into the deeper waters of the coast.

"Let us depart!" Sahib shouted to his warriors, followed by the earsplitting sound of dozens of horses riding off, their hooves crashing against the ground like great tremors, kicking up billowing clouds of sand in their wake.

Left behind were a close-knit throng of women and children, clutching each other fearfully, unsure whether they would see the men riding away, men they so dearly loved, ever again.

Seated behind the hulking Ledonir upon their horse, Cagalli took out the trinket given her. It was a rather large green gemstone, glittering brightly in the palm of her hand, refracting the light back into her solemn eyes.

"That is…" Ledonir questioned.

"I was told by his mother that it was something Ahmed had planned to give me…after some tempering," she explained thoughtfully.

"Appears to be raw ore of of malachite," Ledonir mused finally, having to shout to be heard over the din of their procession. "Tis fairly large at that."

Cagalli let herself stare into the depths of the rough stone, a haunting image of Ahmed's bleeding face appearing in her mind. _He was so young! _Her fist clutched tightly around the stone as she grit her teeth.

_Perhaps tis better if you do as well_, General Andreyu had said.

"Slain by the likes of _that_ bastard!" she cursed, a fierce glare in her garnet eyes.

* * *

"So they hath set sail?" General Andreyu questioned his diviner.

"Yes," he replied in turn, his eyes opening to face the group once more. "It appears they are heading northwest."

"Are they making for the mines near Darpadia?" the General asked no one in particular. "If I wished to break through here, I would do the same…were I the opposing commander."

"General," Lieutenant Martyn spoke up, his voice urgent.

"Hmm?" the General turned toward his first mate. "Ah, I had wanted to tarry a bit longer, but I suppose it cannot be helped," he agreed, seeming to be engaged in a conversation whose other half no one else could hear.

"An attack!" Sir Yzak exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes," the General replied calmly. "Prepare the _Lesseps _to set sail!" he ordered the helmsman. "Send a couple of our gulls to inform the _Bihitiri _and _Henrycarter_."

* * *

Sir Kyra stared down at the platter of food before him, a bland expression on his handsome features.

"You still hath not finished?" Sir Mwu, who sat to his side, pressed. "Hurry up and eat. This fresh native food is quite good," he added, taking another large bite.

"You can still eat?" Sir Kyra remarked in disbelief.

"We are facing battle. We eat well to keep up our strength," the Knight asserted, flashing a broad smile. "Here, this sweet cream is particularly pleasing."

Sir Kyra gasped, as a memory of a poorly disguised General Andreyu thrusting sweet cream into his face surfaced.

Sir Mwu's smile changed to a puzzled expression. "What?" he asked softly.

"No, the 'Tiger' said the same thing…he said the sweet cream was better," Sir Kyra explained, looking down.

"He is a man with good taste then," Sir Mwu replied, loudly taking another bite. "However, tis better not to know about your enemies, so try and forget about it."

Sir Kyra looked puzzled, something about his words troubled the young Adept.

"The more you know about the person you are trying to kill, the harder it becomes on you," Sir Mwu explained, his former joviality replaced by the steely gaze of one who had slain many.

Sir Kyra gasped, completely taken aback by the harsh admission. For a moment, he saw Sir Athryn in his mind, and then his gaze fell to the floor as misery returned. Something further ocurred to him, however, and it made it even worse. The fact that, as a spellcaster, having more knowledge of the enemy actually increased his chances of bringing him down.*****

But neither had time for such thoughts as they heard a loud quake just then.

"Is it a bombardment? Hath it already started?" another officer seated elsewhere in the mess hall exclaimed as he took off running.

* * *

"Tis coming from the mines where the Sahib and his men laid their traps," Jackie called down.

Lieutenant Natarle's eyes were riveted to the coast, searching its sands for signs of the enemy. She did not have to wait long, ere a large plume of dark smoke rose above the dunes, illuminated by a bright blaze somewhere below.

* * *

Sahib and his warriors had pulled the reins of their horses hard, stopping to survey the untimely blast.

"Sahib!" someone called fearfully.

"Do not be afraid! We are not under attack yet," Sahib assured them.

"All of those traps destroyed in but one fell sweep," Ledonir muttered, adjusting the leather strap of his bow nervously.

"It looks as if the 'Tiger' is baring his true fangs," Sahib muttered.

* * *

"All warriors from the _Bihitiri_, mount your steeds!" General Andreyu ordered from behind the helmsman, the _Lesseps _making great strides along the coast, sped by a magickal wind. In a moment, several large Armored scorpions had been summoned, their muscled tails ending in a deadly scissor tip which appeared ready to spring and strike at an instance. Carefully mounted by their Adept riders, they sprung from the deck, leaping into the shallow waters, their many legs affording them great speed as they scurried up the shore, but a short trek across the sand to reach the Desert Dawn.

"What of the men from the _Henrycarter_?" Lieutenant Martyn inquired of a subordinate.

"They are heading towards their assigned position already," the officer assured him.

* * *

Below the deck of the _Archangel_, Sir Kyra and Sir Mwu were hastily donning their Armor and checking their weapons, giving each other the occasional hand.

"I apologize to say this, but the rebels' force will not make an impact on this enemy," Sir Mwu lamented. "So do your best."

Sir Kyra scowled.

_Humorless today… _"Well, if those recent skills are any indication, we should not have to worry much," Sir Mwu added with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Sir Kyra asked curiously.

"Well, you are often quiet and reserved, but every time you are pressured in a fight you seem to become excited and your speed and strength deadly," Sir Mwu explained.

Sir Kyra gasped, that mysterious feeling that seemed to hath arisen within him on the battlefield coming to mind. But it was more than that. It was like...in those moments he possessed absolute understanding and awareness of _everything_. His magick as if every thought he had was swiftly obeyed by the universe. True omnipotence.

"And I think I know why..." Sir Mwu quipped suggestively, elbowing the young Adept coyly and bringing him back to the present. "That lovely Lady Fllay has been taking _very _good care of you."

Sir Kyra's eyes widened, his face turning a deep shade of red as he laughed nervously, memories of his recent spat with the Lady fresh in his mind.

"Sir Mwu, Sir Kyra to the deck!" Marshal Dalida shouted through the door, taking off just as quickly to attend to his many other duties.

* * *

"But that is…! Captain, the enemy!" Jackie shouted down frantically, drawing the Captain and Lieutenants' gaze to the skies where a horde of warriors mounted atop curious flyers were descending upon the ship, the gleam of their arrowheads visible in the clear light.

"And there are two large vessels headed our way along the coast!" Jackie added, straining to see through the dust with his spyglass. "It looks to be the enemy's main warship and an escort."

"Take battle formation, aim the cannons and commence the attack!" Captain Murrue ordered, her amber eyes burning.

"Sir Kyra, Sir Mwu, defend the ship!" Lieutenant Natarle barked.

Off to the coast, Sahib and his warriors had arrived to the fray, their crossbows loaded and ready.

"They are coming now! Let us slay 'the Tiger' today for sure!" he shouted, his excitement spreading into his rousing words.

Sir Mwu held his golden winged statuette aloft and muttered the name, summoning Moebyus to the deck from his extraplanar home. Gripping his bow, he climbed atop the great winged beast's saddle and pulled hard on the reins, soaring into the air with a rush of its four flaming wings.

Sir Kyra readied his shield and checked his equipment one last time.

"Why not take Agni or Schwert Gewehr?" Koijiro asked nervously.

"When dueling with these warriors, I need agility more than power," Sir Kyra explained, taking a running leap from the deck to the hot sand of the shoreline. Immediately upon landing, he was assaulted by an arrow from one of those flying around above. Raising his shield quickly, he parried the arrow aside, and retorted with a quick throw of Armure, sped by the wind, which embedded itself cleanly into the rider's chest, sending him crashing down beside him. He promptly drew the dagger away bloody and returned it to his sheath. Returning his gaze to the skies, he saw the other riders fall back a little, wary of meeting the same fate so quickly.

And under the diligent hands of the _Archangel's _gunners, several more were sent to the ground in burning bloody heaps, the unfortunate victims of a deadly barrage from its ribauldequins. As the fight drew on, however, arrows from the enemy began to accumulate upon the roof and even the deck, always a hazardous nuisance in the midst of battle.

Amidst the dunes up ahead several Knights drew near, mounted atop their own snarling beasts.

Now very close, the _Lesseps _fired its cannons at the _Archangel_, sending up a spray of sea and earth around its racking frame.

"I shant let you break through so easily," Sir Mwu shouted as he pulled Moebyus' reins and banked hard, quickly sending three arrows in rapid succession streaking toward those which had thought of circling around behind.

"Fire the Valiant batteries!" Natarle shouted, followed by the shriek of countles rockets whirring into the air, trailed by streaks of fire as they curved down to rain death upon the enemy.

"Let us dig in from the right! Slow down!" Sahib ordered as he drew his horse into a turn, his companion gripping his crossbow.

"How many Knights are there?" Sir Kyra muttered. "Four…no, five just ahead!" he exclaimed, making magickal haste across the ground to weave in and around several lightning bolts their number had cast against him with their powerful magickal implements. It seemed they were not holding back for this fight.

* * *

"General Andreyu!" Sir Yzak shouted as he, followed by Sir Dyarka, ran into the armory. There he found the General and his wife, Ayisha, arrayed in shining Armor, gleaming of gold and red. Several stripes were painted across his cuirass and spaulders, reminiscent of the tiger for which he was named.

"Why are we stationed on the _Lesseps_' _deck _of all positions?" Sir Yzak demanded angrily.

"Now, now," General Andreyu scoffed. "Are you permitted to complain about the General's orders in Lord Rau's party?"

"But…we hath more experience with those bastards," Sir Yzak countered.

"A loser's experience though, is it not?" Ayisha quipped.

"What?" Sir Yzak spat, fury rising within him.

"Ayisha," General Andreyu cautioned.

"Pardon me," she conceded, looking away.

"Your forces specialize in battles on foot," General Andreyu continued, turning his attention back to the irate Knight. "You cannot keep up with the speed at which we, with our fast mounts, must kill. And we _hath _no mounts to spare for you."

"B-but…" Sir Yzak stammered, losing his grip on the situation.

"Sir Yzak!" Sir Dyarka scolded, placing his hands on his friend's shoulders. "Stop this at once. Twas an order. Excuse me," he added, saluting the General.

With that, the two took their leave, Sir Yzak brooding amidst the silence.

"Do not worry," Sir Dyarka assured him. "If the situation becomes dire, you shall still hath many chances."

Sir Yzak smiled, hope returning to his forlorn, scarred face.

Shaking his head at the boy's childishness, General Andreyu checked he and his wife's Armor over once more and took out a small key. Making his way over to an iron chest set upon the thatched table, he unlocked it and drew forth a golden statuette, crafted in the form of a lion, studded with several rubies.

Holding it upright upon his palm, he muttered a name and stepped back to avoid the sudden arrival of a massive lion with a mane of blazing fire.

"Lagowe," General Andreyu said affectionately, stroking its chin. The great beast roared and put its head down, its tail curling upon the floor in anticipation; apparently they were good friends. General Andreyu and his wife quickly set about arraying Lagowe in its own Armor, forged by the General himself in the same style as his own, and proceeded to mount the saddle upon its strong back. Ayisha took the reins and drove the beast out into the corridor, covering the distance between the Armory and the main deck in but a few heartbeats, for its muscled legs were that swift.

"We shall take care of the enemy ship, Matryn," the General explained, firmly securing his helm, forged with two erect ears glancing off of its surface, upon his head.

"Yes, sir!" his Lieutenant agreed, and with that, the General and his wife leapt from the deck to the shore in a single bound atop Lagowe.

Several of Sahib's riders had fallen under pressure from the Knights atop those dreaded scorpion mounts, whose poisonous scissor-tipped tails swung wildly, sweeping and crushing some of the rebels, while impaling others violently. Their mundane bows were useless against the enchanted Armor and thick hide.

Hoping to intervene, Sir Kyra took a running leap and kicked hard off of one of the the beast's heads, narrowly escaping the reach of its stinger which snapped down into the ground like a spring amidst a burst of sand. The rider attempted to draw his weapon, but Sir Kyra was too fast and sliced his enchanted saber through the Knight's neck, ending his feeble defense in a burst of blood.

"Now for the next one!" Sir Kyra spat through grit teeth as his feet met the ground in a run.

* * *

"The culverins are too hot!" Romero shouted to the Lieutenant, who regarded the news with a scowl. "We must let them cool or they may melt."

"Captain, permission to release Lohengrin?" Lieutenant Natarle called.

"Of course not!" Captain Murrue retorted. "It will endanger the ground forces! Try to hold out using the other cannons, ballistae and catapults while we wait for the culverins to cool and somebody flush the shafts with water! If you must conjure a blast of cold from the ship's stores, make the necessary preparations."

"Right away miss!" Romero replied as he and his team ran below deck to collect the necessary components.

"B-but," Natarle began to protest.

"That is my order," the Captain replied firmly.

Her Lieutenant scowled. "Understood."

* * *

Sir Mwu, atop Moebyus, was flying in several wild arcs, evading the hail of arrows and cannonfire being levied at him by the crew of the _Bihitiri. _Diving hard downwind, he swooped in and drove several arrows into its archers. Another took a running leap and appeared poised to strike the man, but he, too, was cut down by the swift draw of Sir Mwu's dirk thrust through his gut.

Using the distraction afforded by Sir Mwu, Sir Kyra raised his hands and channeled an enormous blast of air against the ship, for it was one resource the area had in abundance.

"This wind! How can the spell be so fast?" the Captain shouted in disbelief as the ship was thrown out to sea violently, the ship's steering in disarray. "Make haste and extricate us! Steer the ship out of his way!"

"The party from the _Henrycarter _is almost there!" Lieutenant Martyn shouted to them across the water. "Please hold out a bit longer and stand your ground!"

Sir Kyra fell into a sprint, met up ahead by another enemy rider who willed his beast into a leap, its terrible claws poised for Sir Kyra's throat. But the look of supreme confidence soon gave way to worry as the enemy Knight noticed Sir Kyra's refusal to turn aside. He continued to bear down at great speed until suddenly, at the last moment, Sir Kyra drove his sabaton hard into the sand and pushed off into a magickal leap. Drawing the saber from his back, he gripped its pommel tightly with both hands and cut down into the enemy Knight, cleaving him in two and splaying his bloody innards across his otherwise pearlescent Armor. But the blade did not stop there. It went clean through the beast as well, sending it dissipating back to its homeplane with an eerie wail; Sir Kyra landing upon his feet in a shower of smoking gore.

But he had not taken notice of yet another Knight riding toward him, his crossbow loaded and clearly aimed for his helm. Knowing that the bolt would be released any moment, Sir Kyra, with a spin of his arm, hurled Schneider into the face of the beast, causing it to rear in agony and throw off the Knight's aim. Without so much as a pause, Sir Kyra took up his crossbow and sent a bolt streaking after his blade…and into the chest of the enemy Knight.

This deathblow was avenged by yet another hail of arrows, for which Sir Kyra dropped down to his knees and leapt far forward, driving his poleyn hard into the gut of the nearest aggressing Knight, sending him sprawling into the air, whilst reposing and firing a bolt into the bare back of the beast below.

Sir Kyra's sabatons landed firmly into the sand, his back turned toward the dissipating wolf, as it collapsed in upon itself. The young Adept stopped, gasping for air.

"_So, how do we decide the victor?" _the General had said with a crossbow aimed for his heart. "_Where do we draw the line? Is it not after all thine enemies hath been slain?"_

"Damnation!" Sir Kyra cursed, shaking his head to clear the thick smear of blood from the visor of his helm. However, his fit soon gave way to fear as he saw several rounds blast into the rear of the _Archangel _along the coast.

* * *

"Where?" Captain Murrue exclaimed as she fell hard to the deck, unprepared for the impact.

"Captain!" Arnold shouted, almost letting go of the wheel to tend to her. But he knew she would rather he steer the ship then aid her, so it remained an '_almost_'.

"Another ship? Was it hiding then?" Lieutenant Natarle muttered, pushing to her feet and whirling around.

All eyes turned behind to see a _third_ warship coming around the coast, clearly flying the ensign of the Zodiac, its cannons blasting away at their rear and showering the deck with magickal sparks and a torrent of water kicked up by the blasts.

* * *

"The _Archangel_ is being raked from behind!" Sir Kyra shouted, horrified. Out of the corner of his visor, he saw two fissures forming beneath his position, which only narrowly missed swallowing him hole due to a hasty back flip. Reposing, he beheld a massive Armored lion, wreathed in flame, standing between him and the ship. It clawed the ground eagerly, roaring so loud its force knocked Sir Kyra backward, and between its fangs it gripped a large double-edged blade, which it swung back and forth menacingly. Upon its saddled back, Sir Kyra saw two riders, clad in grand shining Armor, the one on the back wielding two large crossbows, slung tightly to his painted cuirass.

"Mysterious blood-soaked warrior, I am thy opponent," the one upon the back announced.

Sir Kyra grit his teeth, furious at the interruption.

* * *

"They hath scored several direct strikes against our rear hull!" Romero called out to the Lieutenant above the din of battle. "Koijiro says the wards will not hold if we continue to pressure them like this."

"Then evade!" Captain Murrue shouted to Arnold desperately

"Nay, sink it!" Lieutenant Natarle barked murderously, the fire in her eyes a terrible sight to behold. "Release Lohengrin."

The Captain whipped her head around to the Lieutenant with a glare, not bothering to give a response.

Ledonir and Cagalli veered off toward the shore, witnessing the _Archangel's _precarious position in a crossfire between the _Bihitiri, _the _Henrycarter_ and the _Lesseps_.

"_Archangel_!" Cagalli exclaimed.

"It will surely be sunk under _those _circumstances. Where is Stryke?" Ledonir remarked. However, without a word the girl dismounted and took off running toward the shallow waters of the coast – toward the distressed _Archangel_.

"Cagalli!" Ledonir protested, trying to keep the horse under control as it reared.

* * *

Sir Kyra raised his shield just as he was engulfed by a blast of fiery breath from the lion's throat, and somersaulted sideways, firing a bolt at the enemy in return. But the beast was too fast, and he simply ran in a wide circle, evading Sir Kyra's missiles.

"This mount is different from the others. Could it be the leader? Is it_ him_?" Sir Kyra choked through the dust. His enemy appeared behind, sending two more bolts streaking towards his back. Sir Kyra whirled around and turned his tower shield longways, holding it out before him. The bolts slammed into its gleaming surface and fell away, bent and twisted.

"His skills are impressive," Ayisha remarked.

"Very true. But last time he was even more amazing," General Andreyu agreed.

"But why do you seem _happy_?" Ayisha scoffed, pulling the reins firmly to veer sideways. "You must be in agony, Andreyu. You hath a heart for those kinds of youths."

"Do you think he will surrender?" General Andreyu asked, lining up the sight of his crossbow with Sir Kyra's position.

"No," was Ayisha's simple reply, and with that the General released the bolt. But this time Sir Kyra was waiting for it and, using his shield to deflect the blow, he leapt into the air. He was mirrored perfectly by Lagowe, however, who sprung after him like a predator ready to kill. Sir Kyra sent another bolt streaking straight for the enemy mount, but it merely rolled at the height of its jump and swung its jaw hard, driving its scythe deep into Sir Kyra's spaulder, where it enchanted edge overpowered its ward in a shower of magickal sparks and came away soaked in blood.

Falling back to the ground and trying not to swoon from the savage blow, he stopped just short of his landing and flew gently backward upon his back. He could sense the core of Stryke was strained. Creating some distance between them, he clutched his shoulder painfully, seeking a measure of relief.

* * *

"Launch from the Gottfrieds!" Lieutenant Natarle barked, manning one of them herself because of the circumstances. A large mass of burning pitch was vaulted from the deck onto the _Henrycarter. _There was little defense against such an onslaught, and its the sails and masts quickly caught fire, although its dutiful crew moved to extinguish them.

"Duwel and Busdir are atop the _Lessep_'s deck!" Jackie shouted down from the watch.

"What?" Lieutenant Natarle spat.

"Lower the sails completely! We need to be at full speed," Captain Murrue shouted. "Our range is too short with the Korinthos cannons!"

"I am trying, but something is drawing away the body of the ship," Arnold countered, struggling with the smooth wheel.

* * *

Below the deck of the _Archangel_, Cagalli ran past Koijiro toward one of the thatched tables against the wall.

"Aye! What is the matter with you, girl!" Koijiro shouted.

Throwing open the chest, however, she took the silver statuette inside into her hand and shouted, "Speargraspar!" In a burst of ethereal smoke, the bird appeared, frustrated by its inability to spread its wings wide in the tight confines of the hold.

"This is no time to leave such a weapon lying around collecting dust. I am riding out with it," Cagalli explained tersely.

"What?" the boatswain spat.

But she would hear no protests, and climbed atop the beast's back, kicking her legs in hard to will the creature into a forward run out onto the lower balcony.

"I shall when you come crashing to the ground!" Koijiro shouted after her futiley.

"Hath you ordered Speargraspar to be sent out?" Miriallia asked the Captain as the beast left the ship in a rush of wings ere anyone could discern its rider.

"What? Who is—wait, is that not that girl from the Desert Dawn?" the Lieutenant exclaimed, watching the beast soaring through the sky.

"Where could she be going?" Captain Murrue asked.

* * *

"Well done," Sir Mwu remarked as he observed Cagalli's skills. With Cagalli and Speargraspar joining the fray, the tide was turning against those damn flying archers. For they were able to organize their attacks into clever patterns, fooling the crews of the enemy ships. Whilst one would draw enemy fire, the other would send its own broadheads streaking into their chests unaware. The plan was working quite well thus far.

"Just remember to stay alive!," the Knight shouted.

* * *

On the deck of the _Lesseps_, Lieutenant Martyn bit his lip. "Another mount?"

Sir Dyarka leveled his flintlock culverin and fired off a round to no avail. "These shots are too slow for those speeds," he said in a bored tone.

Sir Yzak likewise stood by, firing off several broad bolts from Shiva, with little more success, even with the rapidity of the unique weapon. "Damnation! Now is not the time to be doing this!" he seethed. Unable to restrain himself any longer, he cast a spell of flight and soared off into the air after them.

"Sir Yzak where are you doing!" Sir Dyarka shouted after him.

* * *

Sir Kyra continued to send his shafts against his swift opponent, but to no avail, the beast simply evaded them and used the opportunity to speed closer for another strike with its wicked scythe, Ayisha cracking her whip across the boy's back with every chance.

Digging its claws into the sand, the lion leapt into the air over Sir Kyra's head and rolled backward, spraying a stream of fiery breath at the young Knight from within its boiling depths.

Sir Kyra braced his feet firmly and raised his tower shield to meet the oncoming blast. He winced though; with Stryke's core depleting, he was beginning to feel the sting of the heat. Just as he was about to lower his shield and counterattack, the creature breathed yet another fiery issue against him.

"Is it not about time your wards wore off?" General Andreyu taunted.

* * *

Sir Yzak ran across the ground, unsure of where he was going. And what was worse, his sabatons kept sinking into the sand dunes, tumbling him to the ground. The environment was so different from what he was used to.

* * *

Cagalli threw a hook round the mast of the _Bihitiri_, drawing Speargraspar around in a sharp turn, and drew a sword, using the arc to cut down three enemy archers.

"How is that?" she shouted haughtily to Sir Mwu. But a bolt from another archer she had not seen slammed into Speagraspar's wing, causing the bird to cry out in protest.

* * *

"Damn this! Just die!" Sir Dyarka shouted, firing another blast from the massive cannon slung over his Armored shoulder.

But luck was on the _Archangel_'s side, for the enchanted round narrowly missed the bow of the ship, instead striking the sea in a burst of foam.

"It missed!" Arnold exclaimed triumphantly.

"Starboard sixty degrees!" Captain Murrue ordered. "Lieutenant!"

"Align the cannons!" Lieutenant Natarle shouted, rolling a massive culverin into its place.

Tolle could only look on in amazement as he struggled with his, every muscle in his back strained.

Under Arnold's trained hands, the ship spun around, lining up their shot carefully.

* * *

"Damn that 'legged ship! Its still afloat after all those attacks?" General Andreyu remarked in frustration, turning his gaze toward the sea for a moment.

"This is getting dangerous, Andreyu," Ayisha warned, looking back at her lover. But taking her eyes off of what lay before her proved to be a mistake.

* * *

"Fire!" Lieutenant Natarle shouted as three culverins blasted out their enchanted loads straight for Sir Dyarka. The sandy-haired Knight leapt high into the air, avoiding the blast. But the evasion exposed the less agile Knights behind him and indeed, the main mast, open to attack. All were summarily destroyed in the burst of fire and splint wood that erupted from the impact.

Sir Dyarka landed upon the shore, breathing hard. "What is do damned glorious about the 'Tiger of the Desert?'" he cursed before losing his footing and tumbling down a hidden dune.

"Fire again!" Lieutenant Natarle shouted from the deck of the _Archangel_. And this time the rounds blasted through the hull and into the lower decks of the _Lesseps_, engulfing the crew there in flame and rushing water.

* * *

Cagalli stared at the ship's movements with admiration, a large rip torn from her shirt, exposing her midriff. The scrap in question, she had wrapt tightly round Speargraspar's injured wing, though they were still grounded for the time being due to its wound.

"Cagalli!" the deep voice of Ledonir shouted over the din of cannonfire as he came riding over to her.

* * *

Sir Kyra vaulted into the air and, focusing his aim, sent a bolt streaking into the beast's back paw, breaking through flesh and even bone with a loud split. It lurched forward in pain, throwing Ayisha against the saddle roughly. "Do not get too eager or we shall lose," she reminded General Andreyu, hastily brushing the black strands from her eye.

"I know," the General assured her with slight annoyance.

Landing back on his feet, Sir Kyra raised his crossbow again, but this time it was swiftly shot away from him by a bolt from one of the General's own crossbow.

Using the distraction, Ayisha drove Lagowe toward Sir Kyra, eager to end the battle. But the young Adept drew his saber from the sheath on his back and leapt into the air, suffering the sting of the flames round its neck to drive his blade through its hind leg, tearing it off in a spray of blood and leaving naught but an oozing stump. His landing, however, was less graceful and he lurched forward, trying to catch his balance and causing his wounded shoulder to flare in agony. He could not dare take his mind from the immediate battle long enough to heal it.

* * *

"What the?" Sir Yzak exclaimed as several bolts and arrows slammed into his back, knocking him forward to the ground face first.

The Desert Dawn's horsemen rode around the Knight, veering off to reload their crossbows or restring their bows, and then coming back in for another strike.

"Bastards!" Sir Yzak cursed, spitting the sand from his mouth. "If I could just—" but his sentence was interrupted by a stray cannon round which kicked up a billowing plume of sand all around him.

* * *

"Fire is ravaging the lower decks! The rudder has failed," an officer shouted to Lieutenant Martyn.

"Damnation!" he cursed through his teeth, his eyes searching the shore for General Andreyu. _Why did he entrust me with this? I am not half the captain he is. I am sure he would hath no difficulty sinking that ship were he in command._

* * *

Sir Kyra, saber drawn, and General Andreyu and Ayisha, crossbows loaded faced off against each other. Lagowe stood weakly, supporting itself on its two good front legs and forcing itself to press down on its one remaining hind, though the sting the bolt embedded in it must have been agonizing for the creature.

"Lieutenant!" the General shouted, taking an enchanted horn to his lip. "Lieutenant!" he shouted again.

"General?" Martyn called back, though he thought it unlikely he could hear him over the battle.

"Give the order to retreat!" the General's voice thundered over the field.

"But General…" the Lieutenant heard himself mutter.

"The victor hath been decided! Gather the surviving troops and retreat to Bernadia!" General Andreyu explained further, anticipating the protests of his first mate. "Send word to Gibraltar!"

"But Captain!" Lieutenant Martyn protested.

"Ayisha, I want you to leave here," General Andreyu said softly as he turned his head round to gaze into her eyes, stuffing the horn back into its pouch.

"Nay, tis better to die than to do _that_," Ayisha countered with a smile.

"So you are a fool as well," General Andreyu replied, laughing despite himself.

"Always," she replied with an adoring smirk, raising her whip.

"Then let us go together!" he shouted, readying his crossbow with the last of his bolts.

Ayisha cracked the leather weapon on Lagowe's back, immediately making the beast rethink its weakness. Apparently, it had decided it still had the strength to run on three legs, because it sped forward with a snarl towards Sir Kyra.

The young Adept scowled. "General Andreyu!" he protested.

"Not yet, boy!" the General retorted.

"Please, stop this now! The victor hath been decided. Just surrender!" Sir Kyra pleaded.

Lagowe leapt forward and swung its scythe at Sir Kyra in several deadly, whirling arcs, who vaulted and, positioning himself through the paths of the blades, delivered a spinning kick to the other side of its face.

"Ach!" Ayisha screamed as she was struck hard in the same blow.

Both landed on the opposite side, amidst clouds of sand.

"I hath told you already! There is no rule on how a war ends!" General Andreyu shouted.

"General Andreyu!" Sir Kyra screamed, sensing the wards cast upon Stryke dissipating.

"As long as we are enemies, we hath no choice but to fight until one of us is dead," the General declared, reason completely gone from his eyes. Ayisha struck Lagowe with the whip once more and the beast rushed to drive its scythe into Sir Kyra.

The Ether began to overwhelm the boy once again, its power filling him with a cold determination. Thrusting aside his saber and tower shield, he ignored the pain in his shoulder and drew forth the daggers Armure and Schneider from his faulds. Conjuring a globe of fire, he rushed toward Lagowe, who leapt high into the air to deliver its killing stroke. But Sir Kyra vaulted and, turning his daggers down, slammed them into the beast's head, feeling the break of its skull as he was driven back hard from the force of the impact, landing roughly upon his back in the sand.

The beast, unable to maintain its presence on this plane any longer, dissipated, leaving General Andreyu and Ayisha to fall to the ground amidst a wisp of smoke. As they fell, Ayisha screamed, "Andreyu!" tenderly and enveloped him in her arms. The two embraced, their Armor all that separated them as they fell to the ground in a heap. But it was then that the globe expanded, engulfing the pair in an explosive blast of flame, filling the sky with sand and thick, dark smoke.

Sir Kyra stared up at the smoke soaring into the sky from his back, drenched in blood and gore, a bit too much of it from his own wounds, though most that of his slain opponents, as tears forced themselves down his cheeks. "I did not even want to kill them!" he screamed to no avail.

* * *

***The observation that the more knowledge one has regarding the thing to be affected through magick, the smoother the spell becomes and the less impetus required, is so widespread among sorcerers as to be considered one of the "hidden principles" of the Art.**


	22. The Sea Stained Red

**Author's Note: It has been quite awhile since my last update to this story. For this I apologize. As some of you may know, I was inspired to write another story, **_**Code Geass: Mao of the Deliverance**_**, which, because of its emotionally intensive nature, ended up draining all my creative ability (well, as far as writing goes) and time for fan fiction. Since the end of that story (or is it?) a few months ago last year, I have been taking a break from writing, but now I feel inspiration stirring once more. I think with a little self-discipline (and it helps that I've gotten a bunch of stuff that I had wanted to do out of the way on my break), I can now see this story to its well deserved conclusion, or at least do 20 more chapters and then get distracted by something else. What do you think, ladies and gentlemen? Do you want to read more? I know I want to write it, so I hope so.**

**Anyways, my plan is to resume more or less regular updates to this story. Some gaps are needed because of my peculiar schedule and also because I think the size of some of these chapters has been daunting. And I do apologize (one turned out to be _8,000_+!), but I see no other way to write this particular tale. Anyway, with enough time in between, no one should be overwhelmed by the 6,000+ words per chapter. **

**To demonstrate my commitment, I have gone back and extensively revised all earlier chapters to improve grammar and style as well as remove inconsistencies. So they may be worth another read.**** I have _big _plans for this story.  
**

**Finally, if you like this story or have problems with it or whatever, please **_**leave me a review**_**. I am not sure what it is about this one, but it has gotten so few reviews, despite appearing on a myriad of story alerts. I really want to hear from you! And so I must thank _Matchbox Dragon_, _Chanel Blanc, _and _Xazavier009 _for their kind words.  
**

**So that's about all I have to say here and without further ado...**

* * *

**XXII. THE SEA STAINED RED**

In the rocky vale where the Desert Dawn held their camp, there was a great celebration being held in the wake of their incredible victory.

Rebels and crew from the _Archangel _alike stumbled around in a drunken stupor, jeering each other giddily.

"Hey, look at the stars. They are smiling on us tonight!" Jackie shouted, pointing his finger toward the dark, twinkling skies with a grin, awarding him a chorus of cheers from the equally inebriated rebels.

It seemed Koijiro's brew had hit the mark.

"To a new Desert Dawn!" Sahib announced, raising his cup in toast, almost spilling the sickly sweet ale into his coarse beard.

"To the future we hath won," Captain Murrue agreed, raising her mug as well.

"Aye, I shall drink to that!" Sir Mwu joined in with a broad smile.

Lieutenant Natarle merely gave a solemn nod, however, and with that all raised their mugs high, clashing them together in toast amidst the pale starlight. Throwing them back, they took a good long drink, savoring the pleasant burn in their throats.

Well, except Natarle that is, who burst into a fit of coughing, unaccustomed to such strong brew. She raised a hand to her mouth, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"But things will remain difficult for you and your families, though," Sir Mwu remarked to Sahib, serious once more. "Although 'the Tiger' hath been slain, tis not as if the Zodiac shall no longer trouble you."

Sahib's bearded, wrinkled face turned to a deep frown.

"If they covet the mines, the next force could come soon," the Knight added cautiously.

"Should that happen..." Sahib replied grimly, setting his ale down upon the table and hefting up the crossbow for effect. "We shall fight again. And never _cease _fighting against anyone who would seek to enslave us!"

Just then a young boy came running breathlessly up to the burly man, clad in simple rags.

"Father," he greeted. "Chief Yaru wants us all to mourn for the warriors who shall ne'er return."

* * *

A blast from one of the captured cannons rang out into the night air where a circle of sorts had gathered to honor the sacrifices of those who had given their lives for them. At the Captain's request, the crew of the _Archangel _ stood by as well, their eyes turned down in respect.

"Azib of the House of Shamshedin," a man intoned solemnly. "Al-Guivari. Stein. Tandom of Ronna. Stephane of the House of Lindberger. Loisy called Fahd."

"'Never cease fighting, hmm?" Sir Mwu muttered skeptically, his broad arms crossed. Glancing over, he noticed Sir Kyra and Lady Fllay had left the group to recline against the nearby cliff face together.

" Ovan. Khalka. Ahmed of the Tribe of el Hosn," the old man continued.

Cagalli placed her hand against her heart, clutching the malachite ore, her eyes locked in a fierce stare.

"Usal from Hallah."

* * *

"Tis why I am _demanding_ that you take me aboard with you," Cagalli explained tersely to Captain Murrue, her voice strained. "I hath greater knowledge of the circumstances," she continued. "_And_ I can lend my aid when problems arise."

The Captain's arms rested calmly against her hips whilst Sir Mwu reclined upon a nearby chest, his hand cradling his face wearily.

"But..." the Captain began thinking of how to decline in the most polite manner possible. She cast a glance back toward her Lieutenant, but she merely looked away. No aid from there apparently.

"Of course, I make no promise to remain with you all the way to Alaska," Cagalli continued, oblivious. "And I hath no intention of joining the Alliance. But surely I could be of use?"

"What use?" Sir Mwu pressed as Ledonir walked by carrying a large chest as if it were nothing.

"Well..." Cagalli stammered, looking down at the loose stones resting by their feet. "I mean...able to...help in a lot of _different _ways."

Ledonir's dark eyes narrowed as Sir Mwu rose from his seat.

"Tis not that simple," Captain Murrue replied, placing her chin upon her hand, feigning a thoughtful look.

"Aid from 'a shield maiden of victory' eh," Sir Mwu mused with a wry smile.

"Regardless," Cagalli continued with a scowl. "My journey lies with you, aboard the _Archangel_. I hath already decided," she declared, her garnet eyes displaying their customary fire. Finally, she turned away with a whirl of her jagged blonde strands, followed closely by Sahib.

After watching her depart, Sir Mwu turned towards Ledonir, who was crouched on the ground, rummaging through the chest he had brought.

"So who is that girl, _truly_?" the Knight asked the dark-skinned man.

But Ledonir only returned his gaze with a twinkling half-smile, shutting the locker once more.

* * *

"We are heading out to sea!" Arnold announced excitedly as he gratefully steered the _Archangel _away from the winding river. All on board were pleased to finally be able to leave the sweltering, suffocating desert. It was all they had seen for the past week or so.

But now there were bright blue skies overhead, lifting their spirits as the _Archangel _bounded into the deeper waves of the sea, a stream of white froth trailing just behind.

"The Sea of Red," Arnold explained.

Tolle and Miriallia stared out over the lovely waves, excitement in their giddy faces.

"Tis beautiful," Tolle observed, that same smile never leaving his visage.

Kuzzey and Miriallia sped to the rails as fast as they could at the sight of several majestic dolphins diving happily in and out of the waves around the hull, emitting their adorable cries into the breezy air to greet the ship.

"I shall permit all members of the crew to take turns on the roof for a brief respite," Captain Murrue said with a smile, her words followed by a chorus of cheers resounding across the deck .

"Boatswain Koijiro!" Lieutenant Natarle shouted gruffly below deck, apparently unconcerned with a respite. "How are the preparations coming along? Hath you been able to temper our crystals to scry the depths _as well_?"

Sai scowled, put off by her attitude, but nonetheless grateful that his sentence was over. He never wanted to sit through another battle in the brig again. It was horrible sitting there as the hull shook around you with no idea if the ship was about to sink with you trapped there. He shuddered.

"We are trying our hand at it," the tanned artisan assured her with a nervous smile as he came out onto the lower balcony. "The boy should be finished in a few moments. Please wait a bit longer."

"Hurry!" the Lieutenant scolded. "O and one other thing-I would think twice before calling a Knight, 'boy'," she added sternly. "Tis something that could blur the chain of command."

* * *

In the armory, Koijiro ran a hand through his messy dark locks sheepishly, Sir Mwu casting a teasing glance his way as Sir Kyra's ears perked up.

"The woman says to hurry," Koijiro said gently, turning towards Sir Kyra. He did not want to be responsible for disturbing him in the middle of a spell.

The young Knight's eyes fluttered open as he regarded the artisan with a bland scowl. "Tis easy for her to _say_ but the stone this artifact is cut from ..." the young Adept's voice trailed off as if distracted by something. "Tis not well suited for this kind of task," he said finally, looking up from his work. "It always proves wiser to find a natural resonance rather than forcing it."

* * *

On the roof which sloped over the main deck to shield it against attacks from above, the youths had retired from their positions to take the promised respite, running around its smooth surface to enjoy the sights and sounds greeting their starved senses.

"This feels so good!" Miriallia exclaimed as she leaned out over the rails, her corseted blouse undone.

"Look a gull!," Tolle called out, pointing into the sky.

"These waves are so beautiful," another joined in.

Tolle stuck his hand over the rails, motioning for some dolphins to gather beneath it with a wide grin.

"It feels strange here for some reason though," Kuzzey mused, looking up into the skies.

"Tis your first time in Earth, is it not, Kuzzey?" Tolle asked, turning towards his friend.

The boy nodded. "I was born on Heliopolis. I never thought about it before, but this is far more unsettling than the desert. _Anything _could be hiding beneath those waves..."

"We may come across monsters!" Miriallia said with a devious grin, causing Kuzzey's eyes to widen as his teeth clenched fearfully.

"Aww, do not tease him, Miri," Tolle scolded his lover playfully.

"And besides, the monsters of old hath not been sighted for centuries. Especially this deep into Earth," Sai added with a twinkle in his bespectacled eye as he pulled himself up on the roof to join them.

"Sai!" Kuzzey exclaimed happily, running over to his friend and embracing him. The young man's spirits seemed to have lifted in the days of late. Perhaps the fresh air was doing him good.

* * *

"How pathetic of the Alliance, ordering you to sail to Alaska on your own," Ledonir remarked to the Captain, standing upon the main deck. "Without even supplying ye. I am sure ye can manage food and water, but it would be prudent to avoid further skirmishes at sea in this condition."

Captain Murrue nodded grimly, having no words of retort. The Eighth Fleet had sacrificed themselves for the sake of the ship. But the Alliance had made no attempt to contact them since. It was likely no one had been able to send word of their turn off course in time. They were truly alone. In enemy territory. And without anyone to turn to for aid. The Captain sighed once more, her amber eyes darting to the sanded roof hanging above.

"However," a voice interjected as Lieutenant Natarle joined them. "Trying to sail across the Sea of India shall prove trying. Should an incident occur," she explained, pointing toward the map hanging on the wall. "There would be nowhere for us to seek refuge."

"The Zodiac are not trying to expand their dominions," Ledonir countered. "They shall have the least presence in the middle of the sea. The rest depends on luck," he added with a smirk, his stare returning out to the waves.

* * *

Sir Kyra climbed the ladder up to the roof and laid down wearily, grateful for the soothing breeze and blue skies. His sullen countenance mirrored the thoughts coursing through his mind as memories of Andreyu appeared within them.

_How can you deceive this man like that? Hath you no shame?_

_Tis a great drake..._

_So how do you decide the victor? From whence do you draw the line? Is it not slaying all thine enemies?_

_Not yet, boy! As long as we are enemies, w_e _hath no choice __**but **__to fight until one of us is dead!_

Sir Kyra sat up and buried his face into his knees, trembling. "But...unless I fight and fell them, everyone shall..." his voice trailed off, clenching his eyes shut as his imagination conjured a particularly brutal series of images, filling in the gruesome details. The horrible memory of the destruction of the _Montgomery_, the ship that had borne Lady Fllay's dear father Lord George, and Ellie's boat, surfaced.

_Tis because you are an Adept as well! Is that why you did not fight your hardest?_

Tears began to fall from Sir Kyra's eyes, though he tried his utmost to restrain them. What hurt the most was the simple fact that he knew her words to be true, no matter how much he wished to deny it. But how could he kill Athryn, his best friend? It was unfair to make him choose.

But as he continued to contemplate such morbid thoughts, he did not notice Cagalli pull herself up onto the roof behind him. She had discarded her leather guards for a simple pair of trousers.

"Ah, you are out on the roof as well!" Cagalli called cheerfully.

Glancing backward in surprise at the sudden intrusion, the young man quickly stood to his feet, drawing a deep breath as he tried to force his face to relax.

"Hath you been..._weeping_?" Cagalli asked gently, a rare tone for her, as she strode over to him. He closed his eyes and turned his face down, unwilling to meet her gaze.

Without a word, the boy turned away, his pace quickening as he headed for the ladder to make his escape.

"W-Wait!" Cagalli stammered, grabbing his wrist firmly.

Just as Sir Kyra was about to wrench away, however, he suddenly felt Cagalli's arms around his back, locking him into an embrace. "W-What..." he stammered, his body becoming rigid, his arms hanging loosely at his sides.

"Tis alright. Everything is fine. Everything will be just fine," she repeated tenderly, patting his back. Her intent was to soothe him, but she could not seem to avoid her usual roughness. "So do not worry," she finished.

* * *

Alone in Sir Kyra's quarters, Lady Fllay sat on the bed, staring down at the floor miserably as her fingers gripped the hem of her short skirt, her bare legs swinging listlessly in the air. Torii flew around her in lazy circles, chirping away. Her perfumes and cosmetics, an exotic collection of creams and spices, stood neatly arranged on a small table in the far corner, untouched, beside the paper flower Sir Kyra revered.

Appearing by her shoulder, the curious bird began to flap its wings vigorously, seeming to awaken her from her melancholy stupor. Unable to stand it any longer, she rose to her feet and made her way out into the hall, her grey eyes intently searching the corridors for something as she passed by.

* * *

Finally releasing him from her hold, Cagalli's arms slid away from Sir Kyra's back and clasped his hands. "Do you feel better now?" she asked.

The young Adept's mouth hung agape, his cheeks flushed in shock. He would _never _have expected Cagalli of all people to act this way. Unable to find the words, his eyes fell to the rough hands still gripping his, his own hanging limply out in front of him.

There was a moment of silence as Cagalli regarded what she had done. Suddenly she released his hands as if they were stinging ice, pulling away like the retracting blades affixed to Sir Athryn's vambraces, her face red.

"D-Do not mistake my intention!" she stammered, her fists clenched at her sides. "Tis not as if I could callously ignore _a_ _child _who was crying. Alright?" Finally she broke his stunned gaze and stormed away, her brief flash of tenderness gone.

Sir Kyra strode over and leaned his bare elbows upon the timber railing, his amethyst eyes roaming across the waves, the breeze catching his lush brown hair in its soothing grasp.

Taking a seat, she leaned her back against one of the masts rising up to the billowing sails that bore them across the water. "You are quite mysterious at times," she mused.

He turned toward her in surprise, her eyes riveted to him in a piercing stare.

"The other day you struck me and rebuked me," Cagalli continued.

_**What **__can you protect with just your feelings! _his mind echoed, remembering the sneer.

"I apologize," Sir Kyra managed finally.

"I care not anymore," Cagalli assured him. "But..." she hesitated. "Why are you an Adept in the first place?"

Sir Kyra scowled, taken aback.

"Ah...that did not...mean what it..." her voice falling as she looked down to collect her thoughts. "Why hath you thrown in with the Alliance when you are an Adept?"

"So you find that strange? I hath heard that many times," the young Knight mused, a series of memories flooding his mind rapidly.

Sir Athryn.

_Why are you with the Alliance of Earth? Why hath you allied with the Humans?_

General Gerard.

_But you are a traitor to the Adepts!_

...Andreyu.

_I know not why you hath decided to make war upon your own people..._

"Well...whether tis strange or not is not my point," Cagalli clarified as Sir Kyra took a seat beside her against the thick mast, his arm resting on one knee. "But this war was begun because the Humans and Adepts are at odds! Does that not affect you?"

"How about you?" Sir Kyra retorted, glancing at her with a piercing stare.

"Well...my feelings for someone do not change simply because they are an Adept," the girl replied with certainty.

"Tis the same with me," Sir Kyra answered finally.

"_But _I must fight to _end this war _because they continue to attack us," Cagalli added.

"And tis the same with me," Sir Kyra repeated, leaning his head back into the hard timber of the mast wearily.

"Well...tis the same with me," Cagalli said finally, at an impasse, earning her a wry smirk from the young man.

"The Adepts are no different from anyone else," Sir Kyra explained, watching a gull fly by, a fish caught hopelessly in its beak.

"But ye can do far more than we can," Cagalli countered. "From birth no less."

"Nay, we must still practice, study or train diligently," Sir Kyra retorted. "We are not guaranteed success simply because we are Adepts."

Cagalli's face seemed to brighten at his words. "I suppose you are right."

"Tis true that we do not suffer from plague and shake off wound which might prove grievous to others," Sir Kyra mused. "And we are born after enchantments hath been worked upon our spirits to raise our abilities and even guide our appearances. Tis because of this, that magick comes far easier to us."

* * *

Lady Fllay continued her walk through the empty corridors of the lower decks, entering the armory. Her eyes settled briefly upon the gleaming pieces of Stryke laid out upon one of the tables against the far wall. She had spent a long while the other night wiping the buckets worth of blood and gore from their surfaces, having become akin to the young Adept's shieldmaiden. And she thought the task suited her well in lieu of her promise.

Her search apparently incomplete, however, she departed the spacious enclosure and made her way up the staircase to the main deck where she beheld the Captain and Lieutenant holding counsel with Ledonir, the large man who had accompanied them from the dominion of Libya.

Uninterested in their discussion, her eyes roamed up to one of the ladders ascending up through the roof, where she could hear the voice of Sir Kyra.

"But I understood those to be the Humans', well, _everyone's _dream," he was saying. "That is why we exist."

Looking around furtively, she undid the constricting hauberk, leaving a plain thin shirt in its place, and cast it aside. Tying it off to reveal her flat, smooth stomach, she took hold of the rungs and climbed up the ladder to the roof, pausing before pulling herself up as she heard the voice of Cagalli reply, "You are also correct about that." Her eyes narrowed.

"So why-" Sir Kyra began to reply, but he dropped it upon hearing a familiar voice call out "Kyra!". Lady Fllay stood before him, her arms and shoulders almost bare, glistening in the light streaming down upon the ship.

"So this is where you hath gone!" the Lady exclaimed happily. Brushing a hand through her deep red tresses, she added, "Tis so hot," stooping down to the boy's face.

"Fllay," Sir Kyra greeted, distracted as he admired the ample cleavage her loose garment revealed.

"I looked all over for you," Lady Fllay explained, smiling at him coyly. Gently taking his hands, she pulled him to his feet beside her. "If you were coming up here, why did you not hath me join you?" she wondered aloud, pulling his body to hers and stroking his shoulder with her fingers affectionately.

"M-My apologies," Sir Kyra managed. He cast a quick glance at Cagalli who regarded him with a bland scowl, her brow raised suspiciously.

"This feels so wonderful," Lady Fllay continued, turning her eyes out over the sea, her chin now resting on Sir Kyra's shoulder as the breeze rustled her hair. He smiled softly. "But we should not stay in the light too long," the Lady added with suggestive smile. "Let us return to your quarters afterwards."

Cagalli was certain her garnet eyes had rolled of their own accord in that moment. Standing to her feet she began to make her way back toward the ladder. "Goodbye then! I would not dare stand in your way," she called back behind her snidely.

"Goodbye," Sir Kyra replied, forgetting what their earlier discourse was even about.

Lady Fllay merely watched her departure with a careful stare.

* * *

In the depths beneath the peaceful waves of the Sea of Red, floated a curious vessel of sorts. Twas a long, narrow ship, forged of metal and enchanted glass, which cut _through_ the deep waters with the aid of an array of whirling blades affixed to a disc. A steady stream of air was conjured into the blades, causing them to spin faster and faster; the force pushing the craft along in a truly remarkable fashion-a testament to the boundless ingenuity of _the Adepts_.

Inside its sealed shell sat a man who wore a constant scowl framed by a coarse bronzed beard, reclining in his quarters as he perused a letter bearing the official insignia of the Zodiac and the signet of General Lord Rau no less, carried to him in the mouth of one of the whales tamed by the Order for such a purpose.

_"I was deeply surprised to hear that General Andreyu of the House of Waltfeld was slain in battle. But tis a result of my failure in allowing 'the legged ship' to escape to Earth. For that I feel quite awkward. I shall be sailing to Earth to take part in the Spitbreak Campaign shortly. Tis my hope that when the time comes, I can be assured of your aid General Maryco of the House of Morrasim," _he read, casting it away in disgust.

General Maryco drank deeply from the steaming mixture which filled his mug. "Damn Lord Rau!" he cursed. "Sending a letter like this is but an attempt to provoke me." He turned his fierce gaze upon an fade map which hung upon the wall, its aging face displaying the petty dominions which encircled the Sea of India, the victims of constant military dispute between the forces of the Oriental Empire* and the Zodiacs' garrisons.

"But no matter," the General mused. "I shall acquiesce-and sink that damned 'legged ship' to the bottom of the Sea! The Sea of India..."

* * *

"No, you err!" Romero protested, leaning closely over Jackie while he was attempting to conduct a divination. "At its most basic, a scrying crystal-"

"-No, _you _hath erred!" Marshal Dalida retorted sharply from his other side.

"Will you two be silent?" Jackie demanded, looking up from the clouded crystal in frustration.

"Now the vision hath left!" Romero scolded.

"Let _me_ see that!' the Marshal exclaimed, reaching out his hand.

"Nay, do not lay a finger on that!" Jackie protested angrily.

Sai and Miriallia tried hard not to snicker derisively at their childish behavior. Miriallia, however, failed, raising a hand to her mouth as her whole body shook with laughter. It seemed that their youthful antics onboard the ship had begun to affect the veteran crew as well.

"H-Hey! There is..._something_ in that thing!" Kuzzey exclaimed just as he was about to walk past, causing all the heads of the bickering trio to turn in unison at the unpredictable stone.

"What is _that_?" Dalida asked fearfully.

"Something that large _in the air_?" Romero scoffed. "Are you certain that thing is displaying properly? It looks like it could be a simple commercial vessel."

"Tis so fast," Jackie muttered nervously. "I cannot be sure with the errant nature of the stone, but tis certainly _not _a commercial craft!"

"But no one hath been able to make a ship _fly through the air_!" Romero countered resolutely. "The magick required would be incalculable."

"All hands into battle positions!" Captain Murrue shouted, having heard all she needed to. "Find out what that thing is, now!"

There was clamor of activity on deck as Sai and Jackie made haste to climb to the watch whilst Romero and Marshal Dalida dashed below deck, leaving the alarm bells ringing frantically

On the roof, Sir Kyra and Lady Fllay looked around uneasily for a moment, her grip on him tightening. "We were told the Zodiac were not here," he muttered through grit teeth, his eyes narrowing as he heard the shrill din of the bells below.

* * *

"The 'the legged ship' is up ahead!" General Maryco shouted to his Party as he flew toward the _Archangel_, arrayed in his decorated Armor, a sash of black wrapped round his plackart. "Your compatriots should be making their approach from the water now," he added.

Sure enough, a group of warriors, their Armor forged so as to be completely sealed off from the air around it, with enchantments woven in to grant its wearer the additional strength and endurance required underwater, dove from a carefully closed off corridor within the curious vessel beneath the waves. Spreading their arms and kicking their legs at supernatural speed, they sped torward the underbelly of the ship sailing slowly above them, a trail of white bubbles left in their wake.

* * *

"Knights of the Zodiac!" Jackie shouted down to the crew, his eye riveted to the reliable spyglass.

The Captain's eyes narrowed as she set her jaw. "All hands prepare for battle! Hath Sir Mwu and Sir Kyra arrayed in their Armor immediately!"

"But Captain, Stryke-" Lieutenant Natarle began to protest.

"-Cannot swim! Yes, I know that," the Captain finished for her. "But we must do something about this."

The Lieutenant grit her teeth in frustration, nodding her agreement.

"Enemy Knight approaching from the air!" Jackie shouted down.

"Load the cannons and tilt them upward, seven through ten!" Lieutenant Natarle barked at last. "Fire!" she shouted as the responsible crew hurried to do so. There was a rushing boom as their munitions blasted out through the air amidst a cloud of smoke.

"Set the Igelstellung ballistae!" the Lieutenant continued.

In the skies above the _Archangel_, General Maryco deftly evaded the incoming blast with a roll through the air, countering with three enchanted arrows simultaneously shot from his longbow. The shafts split apart the speeding bolts from Igelstellung, their pieces falling uselessly into the sea.

"_I _shall sink 'the legged ship'!" the General boasted.

Appearing on deck in his customary armor, Sir Mwu drew forth the silver statuette from its pouch, calling Skygraspar to him and mounting the beast. In a burst of white and sapphire feathers, the pair had taken to the skies to claim the head of their new enemy.

* * *

Sir Kyra followed closely behind arrayed in Stryke. He ran out of the armory and vaulted down to the lowest deck's balcony, the powerful fauconneau Agni slung across his shoulder

Cagalli, who had come running into the armory just as Sir Kyra left, reached for the remaining silver statuette.

"He hath not recovered from _your last _'adventure'!" Koijiro scolded, slapping her hand away in defense of the unfortunate, wounded creature.

Cagalli grit her teeth angrily.

"And stop wandering about!" Koijiro added for good measure, matching her stare.

* * *

"Fire the Valiant rockets!" Lieutenant Natarle shouted, her orders to load, fire and reload coming in a steady, exhausting stream.

Sir Mwu soon came soaring behind General Maryco, firing off his arrows in truly rapid succession. The skilled Human's speed was extraordinary. And unmatched.

"These warriors must be from Carpentaria," he muttered, glancing down briefly toward the waters below. That which could not be seen always appeared far more deadly.

As he flew by, two of the General's Party, turned their own longbows _on him_, sending several shafts streaking his way and forcing him into a dive to evade.

"I hath detected more of them!" Jackie shouted down from the watch, finally able to peer clearly into the crystal's glassy depths. "They are coming towards us from _under _the water! The crystal was displaying _beneath_ the waves, not in the sky! There is four...no _five_ of them! They are Knights!"

"What?" the crew exclaimed in unison, bewildered by the strange feat.

"Using Armor underwater?" the Lieutenant muttered in disbelief.

The crew was suddenly rocked violently as the newly arriving warriors conjured massive spikes of ice, formed from the water around them, which impaled the bottom hull of the _Archangel_, sending up massive bursts of splint wood and water into the lowest deck.

"Can we not evade those?" Captain Murrue shouted.

"They are too fast," Arnold countered, gripping the helm so hard he thought it might crack.

"Then adjust the sails for full speed and let us race ahead!" the Captain retorted.

A round of "Aye!"s rang out as responsible members of the crew climbed up into the rigging. In a moment, the _Archangel _began to lurch forward, a strong, heavy wind battering its sails, granting it haste. In the lower decks, several unprepared members of the crew fell to the floor at the unexpected increase in speed.

"What are ye doing up there?" the booming voice of Koijiro could be heard echoing up the grates, followed by a fit of cursing.

* * *

"They hath pushed ahead," one the Knights remarked to his underwater companions. "In that case, follow me!"

They trailed behind the ship, their helms appearing out of the water to release a shaft from their crossbows or conjure a quick blast of ice.

Sir Kyra, however ,was waiting for them from the balcony. With its stalk carefully pressed against his spaulder, he blasted off a few rounds from his fauconneau at the sneaky bastards. But to no avail as they merely dove back beneath the waves to wait out the assault where his eyes could not spy them.

"I cannot strike them from here," Sir Kyra muttered beneath his helm. "Koijiro!" he shouted up to the balconies above.

"What is it?" Koijiro called back down, running out from the Armoury and leaning over the rails.

"Do we still hath the munitions we acquired from the Eighth Fleet?" Sir Kyra asked quickly.

"Yes, why?" the artisan demanded.

"Stuff them into a pack and toss them down. I am diving into the sea after them!" Sir Kyra explained. But his conversation with Koijiro distracted him from the enemy Knight raising out the water who let another bolt from his crossbow fly at the boy. And this time it slammed into Sir Kyra's rerebraces. His body fell into the railing, using it for support as he struggled to gather himself from the winding blow.

Reposing, he shot another enchanted round from Agni at the floating Knight, but he evaded it with a roll back beneath the waves.

"Diving! What are you saying? In Stryke!" Koijiro shouted in protest.

"I know," the young Adept called back. "But I must do something!"

* * *

"These men!" Sir Mwu grunted as he flew by the _Archangel_'s hull, letting an arrow fly at a Knight who had poked his head out of the waves to assail it. He promptly fell back into the water, the arrow dropping into the sea lost.

* * *

Sir Kyra's sabatons were carefully poised atop the railing overlooking the sea, his fauconneau gripped in one gauntlet and a tower shield strapped to the other, with the bursting pack of munitions Koijiro had thrown down slung across his cuirass. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he cast a quick spell upon himself to aid his swim and vaulted off into a plunging dive, firing a round from Agni to cover his descent, the blast bursting into the water with a towering splash.

* * *

"Sir Kyra has taken Stryke into the sea. Do not hit him when firing the Valiant rockets!" Lieutenant Natarle shouted, surprised herself at the bold move.

Suddenly, however, a pillar of sharp ice burst forth out of the sea, narrowly missing the main body of the hull as it arose during one of Arnold's turn. Instead, it wrent through two of the lower balconies, splittting them apart and rocking the ship violently.

"Sir Kyra, if you do not put a stop them soon...we cannot withstand many attacks like that," Captain Murrue muttered, steadying herself against the rail.

* * *

The cold water hit Sir Kyra like a bolt of lightning, the force echoing throughout his entire body inside the Armor. Shaking his head as he imbibed another bout of the magickal breath he had apported for himself from above, he forced his eyes to adjust to the depths, searching his murky surroundings intently.

An enemy Knight immediately came rushing towards him, barely giving him time to lift Agni's massive frame. Spinning back around, he finally managed to squeeze off the powerful round but the heavy waves forced it away from its mark.

The young Knight cried out in pain as another Knight slammed him in the back of the cuirass with his mace from behind.

"How dare you challenge us here with _that _kind of Armor!" the enemy warrior boasted.

"You shall never best _us _underwater!" his compatriot joined in, assailing Sir Kyra from the front, or...was it above? The young Adept was beginning to lose all sense of direction from his floating vantage.

_And if Stryke's enchantments wear off down here, this weight will force me all the way to the bottom..._

The Knight had doubled back and pushed himself above, releasing several bolts from his crossbow at Sir Kyra, their tips edged to propel them through the water to their mark.

Sir Kyra raised his tower shield just in time, the bolts slamming into its warded surface and breaking apart. But as he was thus occupied, another Knight came swimming at him, wielding a large trident with which to skewer him upon impact. Whirling around and kicking his legs up to descend, the boy quickly drew Schneider from his faulds and plunged it into the heart of his attacker. A smoky burst of blood began to spew out into the water around him, stinging his eyes.

"Damn you!" his comrade shouted, lunging for the young Knight.

* * *

In the skies above, General Maryco was pressing Sir Mwu hard, covering his every turn and ascent with another bolt from his crossbow. Apparently he was of the age where magick became too much of a strain on the battlefield as he cast no overt spells against the Human Knight.

"Culverins, fire! And the rest of the cannons as well!" Lieutenant Natarle barked from the deck of the _Archangel._

Sir Mwu rushed forward toward the General, Skygraspar's talons reaching out to tear his throat. The General was caught off guard by the vicious direct assault and dove straight down to avoid the beast. It turned out to be a mistake, however, as Sir Mwu had merely been goading him to head into the path of the _Archangel's _artillery.

The heavy enchanted round blasted into General Maryco's left arm, overpowering the feeble wards cast upon its aging Armor and tearing the limb clean off. The General let out an agonized scream of pain as blood rained down from the gaping wound.

"General!" one of his Party shouted as he rushed to aid him. But a massive bolt fired from one of the _Archangel's _ballistae impaled him through his chest, dropping him to the sea like a boulder.

"What is taking Sir Jalyco and his party so long down there!" General Maryco shouted.

* * *

As the enemy Knight approached, seeking its revenge, it sent another round of bolts aimed for Sir Kyra from its crossbow.

The young Adept did his best to evade them, but ended up taking the brunt, crossing his guarded arms across his cuirass in an attempt to spare the gemstone core. They slammed into his couters, their impact bruising him instantly beneath the Armor.

"Damnation," Kyra cursed, Schneider slipping from his grasp to the inky depths below. But his thoughts were cut short as he felt the full body of the enemy Knight slam into his chest, the spike ridged teeth decorating his Armor cutting into Stryke painfully.

Knocked backward by the terrible blow, Sir Kyra fell freely through the depths, reeling from the attack.

"You shall not escape!" the enemy Knight shouted, coming after him once more.

Sir Kyra's battered eye darted around quickly as he noticed a bleeding body amidst broken pieces of Armor falling around him to the ground far below. _It must be one of those slain by Sir Mwu. Or the Archangel's cannons..._

Riveting his focus back to the onrushing Knight, Sir Kyra shook off the scrap and raised his fauconneau just as he felt the enemy slam into him once more, throwing his head back so hard Sir Kyra feared his helm might dislodge. Shaking his head profusely, he mustered all of his strength to raise Agni to his assailant's breast with a loud scrape against the enemy's Amor, its sound echoing eerily through the murky depths.

The enemy warrior's eyes widened beneath his smooth helm just as Sir Kyra grit his teeth and released the searing round, its blast easily overpowering the Knight's wards and exploding outward through his back amidst a burst of foam and gore. Released from his grasp, the boy kicked off from him and dropped down, raising Agni and firing off another round at the man for good measure, this one swiftly beheading him.

* * *

General Maryco, clutching his shoulder, saw the blast burst outward from the depths all the way in the air. "Sir Han hath also been defeated?" he muttered in disbelief. But that hesitation gave Sir Mwu all the opportunity he needed to drive Skygraspar above the man, swooping down and delivering an arrow into his back.

The General grunted from the pain, whirling around panicked. "I am retreating for now!" he shouted defiantly, doing his utmost to say focused for his flight away from the _Archangel_.

All around the ship in the sea below floated a mass of corpses and broken plates of armor, swirling around and crashing against its hull.

At last alone beneath the waves, Sir Kyra looked around, surveying the carnage he had inflicted. As he watched one of the dismembered bodies tumble to his watery grave, he saw the image of Andreyu in his mind, fading away into the darkness.

"I know," Sir Kyra muttered sadly as if speaking to the man. "But unless I do it, we shall suffer..."

* * *

In the expansive harbor jutting out from the isle of Aries, the _Vesalius _had been made ready for its long voyage. Its stores were filled, its decks sanded and its munitions restocked. New sails and masts were a large help as well after their former specimens had been turned to ash.

"Goodbye," Sir Nycol said to his mother and father, raising his hand in salute.

"Once more, I hope for your safety," Lord Yuri said, his wrinkled face turned to a mournful frown.

"Many thanks. I shall be on my way," Sir Nycol assured them, taking up his pack and heading across the pier to the ship.

Once he had reached its familiar lower decks once more, the young Knight was greeted by Sir Athryn, wearing the familiar red sash of the elite warrior across his garments, who raised his fist in greeting.

"Athryn, many thanks for the other day," Sir Nycol said with a smile.

"Aye, that was a magnificent concert," Sir Athryn replied with a nervous smile, his emerald eyes sparkling.

"Did I not see you sleeping?" Sir Nycol teased with a wry smile.

Sir Athryn's eyes widened in panic. "N-No, of course I was not sleeping," he replied quickly with a nervous chuckle.

"I wish greatly to perform a proper concert sometime," Sir Nycol mused, looking off ahead, a familiar wistful look in his tawny eyes. He always acted that way when discussing his music.

"Not now," Sir Athryn cautioned, his eyes turned down. "But things may change once the Spitbreak Campaign is finished," he added, praying his tone sounded hopeful.

"You are right," Sir Nycol agreed with a nod. "But at least we were able to enjoy such a long leave this time."

"Aye," Sir Athryn agreed, adjusting his pack.

"Tis going to be my first time to Earth," Sir Nycol mused excitedly.

"Tis my first time as well," Sir Athryn reminded him with a sideways glance

"Of course," Sir Nycol replied with a nod, forgetting.

* * *

**APPENDIX XXII**

***The Oriental Empire is the third strongest power within the Alliance of Earth. It's Emperor only serves a ceremonial purpose, however, decisions actually being painstakingly decided by the expansive, tiered bureaucracy which extends all the way down to the smallest village. Its largest dominions are the regions of China, India, Korea, and Cambodia.**


	23. A Fateful Encounter

**XXIII. A FATEFUL ENCOUNTER**

On the deck of the _Vesalius_, Sir Athryn and Sir Nycol stood ready at the bow, clad in the enchanted Armor of Aejis and Blytz respectively. Their Squires were checking them over-examining their weapons, tightening their buckles-whilst the Knights turned their divination inward to assay the condition of the suits' gemstone cores, the repository of magickal energies which gave the Armor its great potential.

An aid was explaining to them the last assayed local weather conditions, wind speeds, temperature and so forth, but it would not be honest to say they were listening too keenly.

Beneath his sanguine bascinet, Sir Athryn's emerald eyes narrowed into an unblinking stare, exhaling his breath slowly as he prepared himself for the struggle ahead.

* * *

Within the dark recesses of Enderbury, stood a coterie of officers nervously gathered round a deep basin of still water. Within its clear depths were conjured a swirl of images captured through etheric sympathy with its source on its corresponding elemental plane. This technique could allow them to survey the entire land if only they possessed the manpower to watch. The structure rose up like an isle of bedrock, quarried from the stone shelf, one of only a handful of such secret observatories. Its occupants were charged with scrying movements at sea for any sign of the enemy. For after all, some must keep watch if the others are to sleep soundly. And tonight was one such night.

For under the reflective gaze of the apparatus, the officers espied a warship of the Zodiac, one its newer crafts, suddenly appear afloat upon the waters of Earth, sailing along one of the channels under their occupation near their fortress at Gibraltar. No doubt the Adepts had used their colossal powers of will to transport the ship through the elemental plane, out of ordinary sight, in order to bypass their blockading fleets. Such a tactic avoided the great difficulties in teleporting or flying such a large structure filled with so many minds but the endeavor conducted by just one ship could only mean one thing-a very _special _mission.

The men watched as a quartet of vessels arrived from the Gibraltar garrison to escort the warship. Apparently this was a prearranged meeting. Behind the officers hung a large map of the land, backlit by several candles which illuminated its surface.

"Two figures...Adept Knights," a man announced as he peered intently into the pool. The farther away from the water the target was, the more difficult it became to ascertain the details, especially when they had been prepared with occluding spells. "Presently over the isle of Yap..." the man continued. "Sailing along the Qomolangma channel."

Another man, a guest at the installation who obviously held some position of authority, sighed. His shadowy figure stood before the hanging map along with four others, also concealed by the candlelight. "Not even time to raise an alarm," he muttered dryly.

"A delivery for Gibraltar then?" his compatriot mused, shifting his weight.

"It matters not," the other spoke up. "There is nothing we can do about the course they are taking now."

"Damnation!" he cursed. "Taking advantage of the fact that we hath no presence on the elemental planes..."

"Furthermore it appears that the rumors that the Zodiac are about to launch a massive campaign," the first mentioned, never taking his eyes from the map. "Are not merely rumors anymore."

"Is Panama their goal then?" came the worried reply from a man with cropped blonde hair. He was the youngest of the group.

"Tis likely they shall not be satisfied till they possess all our Ports," the elder answered, stroking his dark beard thoughtfully. "First Victoria and Kaohsiung. Panama is all that remains," he explained, pointing his finger to their spots on the map.

"We will _not _let them take Panama!" the fourth growled resolutely, his dark eyes smoldering beneath thick, bushy brows.

* * *

Below the deck of the _Archangel_, Captain Murrue was holding counsel with Sir Mwu as they passed through its corridors.

"But an _underwater_ craft? How can that be?" she demanded.

"No matter how you interpret it, they could not hath come straight from Carpentaria," the golden-haired Knight mused, a half-eaten fruit clutched between his yellowed fingers. "We are moving quite fast ourselves. Even if they had enough supplies to reach this far, they would hath no hope of returning."

The Captain sighed deeply, looking down at her sore feet.

"And if it had been a normal ship sailing _on _the water or a flying enemy, we would have surely seen it long before and not hath suffered such a surprise attack," Sir Mwu continued. "We hath just never faced an enemy underwater before. Tis truly an impressive feat. I am sure the Admiral himself would-" Suddenly the Knight fell silent, seeming to catch himself.

Captain Murrue tilted her head to the side, her brown locks falling over her shoulder, and pursed her lips as her last memory of the good Admiral Lewis surfaced.

"My apologies," Sir Mwu said simply, averting his gaze.

The Captain forced a smile and shook her head.

"If it returns, we must destroy it as well," the Knight affirmed, looking at her thoughtfully. "Otherwise it may pursue us forever," he finished, throwing the last bite into his mouth and swallowing.

"You are right," the Captain admitted. "However..." she hesitated, rubbing her cheek wearily. Suddenly a hard slap to her back from Sir Mwu's large hand shook her out of her stupor, however, and she gasped in surprise.

"Be of good cheer!" the Knight exclaimed with a grin, displaying his customary joviality in times of duress. "We shall manage somehow. Perhaps we can set a course for shallow waters, forcing them to abandon the chase?"

"Yet another groundless suggestion from you," Captain Murrue scoffed, placing her hands on her hips.

"Tis called 'encouragement,'" the Knight countered, raising a finger into the air and tapping her forehead lightly.

Letting out a devious laugh, he walked away, leaving the Captain with her mouth agape in shock. Her frown quickly turned to a soft smile, however, as she placed her hand against her chin thoughtfully, following after him.

* * *

Within the quarters he now shared with Lady Fllay, Sir Kyra was wringing out a wet cloth. She was lying on the bed with her face turned toward the wall, clutching her stomach.

"I feel ill," she moaned.

"Fllay," Sir Kyra said softly, kneeling down to her. "Here," he said as he gently laid the cool material upon her sweat-streaked forehead. Torii sat perched upon his shoulder, cocking its emerald plumed head to the side in curiosity. She rolled over onto her back and placed her hand upon his.

"That feels good," she said, opening her grey eyes.

Sir Kyra sighed as his hands fell to his side, looking over her sadly.

"I am not surprised by you, Kyra, but how is it everyone else is alright?" the Lady asked in exasperation, keeping her hand to the cloth on her forehead.

"The sea can make people sick, you know," the young Knight said, gazing out at the light streaming in through the lattice.

"Tis because the ship is swaying so much," Lady Fllay complained, turning towards him.

"Would you like me to call Miriallia for you?" Sir Kyra asked nervously. "To help you with anything...you know...private?"

"Nay, as long as you are here with me, Kyra," the Lady replied, her voice sweet like honey as she rested her hand upon his. "I would appreciate some juice or something though," she added with a hopeful smile.

Sir Kyra's mouth split into a wide grin, his amethyst eyes perking up. The first she had seen today, in fact. "Alright. Wait just a moment," he agreed, standing to his feet and heading for the hall.

"And this towel's already warm," Lady Fllay called out after him.

Sir Kyra's foot falls fell slow as he sighed in resignation. His muscles were exhausted from his long swim in the Sea of Red. After all, the Armor of Stryke was not forged for battle in the water, and the ache he now felt throughout his lean body only reinforced that fact.

* * *

"You do not think it possible?" Kuzzey asked as he sat with Sai in the mess hall during their break, poring over one of the ship's maps.

"Our destination is _Alaska_," Sai reminded him. "Taking us by Onogoro will throw us completely off course."

"Besides, what do you plan to do there?" Mirialli chirped, seated nearby. "As of now, we are soldiers. We cannot take leave of our duties during a mission."

Sitting in the back corner drinking her water was Cagalli, who regarded their conversation with mild interest while the burly Ledonir leaned against the wall behind.

"But this was not our plan at all," Kuzzey countered, his mouth turned down into a frown. "We were supposed to sail straight into Alaska. So I thought, given the situation..."

Finally, Cagalli stood to her feet, apparently uninterested in hearing anymore, and made her exit into the hall.

"Cagalli!" Ledonir called from behind as he caught up to her.

"I know. I hath not said a word!" she scolded him with a fierce garnet glare over her shoulder.

"Then everything shall be fine," the dark man replied, apparently satisfied.

"However," the girl added carefully, turning away. "I do feel that I _should_ if something were to happen," she added.

"Cagalli!" Ledonir gasped, exasperated with having to keep her in check like this.

"I mean it cannot be helped, can it?" Cagalli demanded. "I _do _understand the circumstances. But after everything, I cannot allow this ship and those armaments to be captured or destroyed."

Ledonir remained silent, his mouth turned to a deep frown. His disapproval was as obvious, however, as if he had shouted it in her face.

"It must be my mother's guidance," she mused with a cocky grin, fingering the deep red stone bound to her neck. From the stories she had heard about her mother, she had been quite the free spirit, always doing as she pleased rather than as she was told. And Cagalli had shaped up to be no different. She had made sure of it, in fact.

Suddenly, Sir Kyra turned the corner and entered the corridor, coming into view amid the glow from the torches hanging on the walls.

"Well met!" Cagalli greeted, eager for a distraction. As she made no effort to help out with the operation of the ship, times without battle were particularly boring for her.

"Hello," Sir Kyra greeted in passing as he continued along his way.

Raising an eyebrow at his aloofness, she turned away and took her leave, followed all the while by Ledonir's stern gaze.

Pushing open the door to the galley, the young Knight strode in, met by the faces of Kuzzey, Sai and Miriallia huddled together at one of the tables. Sir Kyra winced as he noticed Sai visibly bristle and stare down at his cup intently.

Pausing for a moment as he regarded them, the Adept made his way to the kitchen, eager to keep his eyes set forward.

"How is Lady Fllay managing with her illness?" Miriallia asked, rising from her seat to join him.

"Sir Mwu lent some of his herbs for her to smoke, but she is still groaning," Sir Kyra replied with a soft smile.

Finally looking up from his map, Kuzzey turned toward Sai who continued to stare down into his stale water, his eyes unblinking beneath their spectacles.

"Sai," Kuzzey whispered furtively to his friend. "Does it not bother you?"

Finally Sai met his gaze. "Nay. I cannot compete against Kyra anyways," he replied with a smile. The pair fell silent once more, however, as Sir Kyra strode back out into the hall, apparently carrying what he had come for.

* * *

Surrounded by scores of Knights and various military officers; some of them sailors, others healers or diviners, Sir Athryn disembarked from the deck of the _Vesalius_, setting his gaze on the mighty fortress of Gibraltar for the first time. It was probably the Zodiac's largest fortress in Earth, though he was not certain of it. The young man removed his sanguine helm, letting the wind blow through his dark hair refreshingly as he made his way from the harbor.

"Athryn!" Sir Nycol called out, his head bared as well to reveal his mossy hair and tawny eyes. "Our party is to gather in Second Camp!"

"Thank you," Sir Athryn replied, running past one of the cobbled guard towers to catch up to his friend.

* * *

"Please, General! Grant me leave to pursue him!" Sir Yzak demanded, his teeth grit. The gash across his face remained quite prominent still.

"Sir Yzak you are becoming far too emotional," General Lord Rau remarked obliquely, his face obscured by his distinctive silver helm.

In the corner sat Sir Dyarka, rolling his eyes as he watched his friend make a fool of himself yet again through his flagrant disrespect for rank.

"H-However-" Sir Yzak began, eager to continue the argument.

"-Excuse me!" the familiar voice of Sir Athryn interrupted, however, as the crimson Knight entered the quarters, followed by Sir Nycol. His emerald eyes widened, however, as he laid them on Sir Yzak.

"Sir Yzak, that scar!" Sir Athryn exclaimed.

The irate Knight's icy blue eyes contorted into a fierce glare and he turned away from the new arrivals with a scowl.

"Well met," Sir Dyarka greeted with a lazy wave of his hand.

"He hath sworn an oath not to heal this wound until he slays Stryke," the General explained with slight amusement.

Sir Athryn frowned, looking down at the floor as thoughts of Kyra flashed through his mind.

"We must prevent the 'legged ship' from reaching Alaska with the materials they hath acquired. No matter the cost," General Lord Rau continued, directing the conversation to more pressing matters now that all the members of his party were assembled. "If those armaments fall into the Alliance's command and their effectiveness is revealed, it will mean the crafting of many more to oppress us later on. However, that mission has now been assigned to Carpentaria's garrison."

"But tis _our _responsibility, General!" Sir Yzak retorted. A shadow fell over his face as his eyes narrowed. "We should be the ones to do it, right to the end!" He clenched his fist for effect.

Suddenly Sir Dyarka stood to his feet, his tanned hands slamming down upon the table. "I feel the same way, General!" he added.

"Dyarka," Sir Nycol muttered in surprise at the normally cool-tempered Knight.

"Well I hath _also_ been completely humiliated by that ship!" Sir Dyarka spat.

"Needless to say," General Lord Rau interrupted carefully. "I also share your sentiments. But to prepare for the Spitbreak Campaign, I must remain here. However, if you feel that strongly about it, why not pursue it by yourselves?"

"Yes, General!" Sir Yzak exclaimed with a smile, his eyes brightening as he clung to the glimmer of hope the General's words had raised.

"Then we shall form a Party consisting of Sir Yzak, Sir Dyarka, Sir Nycol and Sir Athryn," the General resolved. "As leader, I appoint..." he paused, his pale eyes roaming over their faces from beneath his helm. "Sir Athryn, I place you in charge."

"What?" Sir Athryn gasped. Sir Dyarka visibly bristled, exchanging a furtive glance with Sir Yzak.

"I shall make arrangements to hath Carpentaria receive you," the General finished, hearing no disagreements. "Prepare to depart immediately."

Sir Athryn suddenly felt every eye in the room upon him. And Sir Yzak's one good one was terrible to behold indeed.

"Me, General?" Sir Athryn stammered in bewilderment, still at a loss to understand why he had been chosen.

"Tis a ship that has given us great difficulty, so it shall not be easy," General Lord Rau assured him, placing a gauntleted hand upon his shoulder. "We are counting on you, Sir Athryn."

With that the General took his leave, followed by the bewildered gaze of his Knights.

"So we are the 'Zala Party' now?" Sir Dyarka mused with obvious disdain.

"Let us test how well you take to command with your new authority, shall we?" Sir Yzak added with a sneer.

But Sir Athryn wasn't there. The General's words from before were coming back to him like an ill dream.

_"Stryke! Unless you cut him down, you could be the next one slain!"_

Sir Athryn turned away from his fellows, clenching his fist in determination.

* * *

Jackie ran a hand through his hair, enjoying the feeling of the wind pelting his face and the light spray of the sea. He loved it up atop the watch, holding to the mast with one hand whilst he leaned out toward the edge. They had been making good progress for a day and a half now and it seemed as if they might escape the Zodiac's waters without further incident.

He took up the scrying crystal hanging about his neck once more, setting his gaze into its depths and concentrating deeply. He knew the enchanted crystal acted as a focus, of course, a medium with which to project his divination with greater clarity, in this case, extending his senses far beyond where they could physically perceive. But he was only a Human after all and such enchanted tools served to keep his mind clear. Otherwise the consequences could be disastrous. Blindness, for one, was not unheard of among unwary diviners who sought to extend their mind too far and found themselves unable to control the vast magicks they had absorbed.

Suddenly his heart skipped a beat as he noticed something quite out of the ordinary within the crystal's depths for the first time today. It was small, moving fast and approaching the ship. Jackie closed his eyes for a moment and sighed deeply, preparing his throat for the oncoming shout.

"I hath divined something close! Tis an armored Knight!" the man shouted down to the crew on deck.

"Are you certain?" came Lieutenant Natarle's quick reply. "How many are there?" she demanded.

"Two...outfitted with standard armaments and one more for sure, although I do not recognize it!" Jackie answered hastily, peering deeper into the glass.

"All hands on deck! Battle formations!" the voice of Captain Murrue could be heard resounding across the deck. The bell was being rang now, its shrill notes echoing below deck to alert everyone below that an emergency was at hand. And there were the rapid foot falls of Marshal Dalida who took off down the stairs to muster the rest of the crew.

* * *

"All hands on deck! Battle formations!" Marshal Dalida shouted as he ran past Lady Fllay and Sir Kyra's quarters, ringing a small bell he had brought with him in case the crew did not heed the main one.

The young Knight bolted upright from the bed as if he had been struck by lightning.

_THE ENEMY IS HERE!_

Lady Fllay followed wearily, clutching her drink. "Kyra!" she exclaimed with worry.

"My apologies, I must get ready," Sir Kyra explained.

Lady Fllay nodded solemnly. "Please protect us," she reminded him. "Cut all of those bastards down," she added gravely, her grey eyes narrowing as a shadow fell over her pretty face.

Sir Kyra's jaw tightened and he turned and left without a word, about to run down the corridor toward the armory. Suddenly he stopped, however, and turned his gaze back towards the room for a moment.

"Try to get some rest if you can. Do not worry. I am certain you shall feel better when I return," he added.

Just then Sai, Miriallia and Kuzzey turned the corner and came running up to him, grinding their heels to a halt upon meeting Sir Kyra and the Lady there.

The young Knight stepped away from the door carefully and turned to regard his friends, who met his gaze nervously.

Finally Sai looked up, the first to speak. "I am counting on you," he said.

Sir Kyra's eyes widened as a breath of surprise escaped his throat.

Without another word, Sai took off running, followed quickly behind by Miriallia and Kuzzey.

Nodding solemnly, Sir Kyra took off after his friends.

* * *

Just below the waves of the Sea of India, General Maryco of the House of Morrasim led a party of three Knights, clad in those same suits of Armor forged so as to be completely sealed off from the watery depths around it, with enchantments woven in to grant its wearers the additional strength and endurance required for such strenuous underwater exertion.

Kicking their sabatons and dragging their elongated greaves through the water, they pushed themselves onward, the smooth surfaces of their armor granting them haste.

"They hath taken a shallow path. That should fare better for us!" the General shouted to his warriors, the gaping wound from his dismembered arm hastily sealed. If he sunk this damned ship now, he would surely receive innumerable high honors for his sacrifice. Perhaps even a fief. And from there he would be well on his way to lordship.

_I knew they would take the coast thinking to escape the reach of my vessel... General Lord Rau has also landed, so today is our chance to eliminate you for good!_

Closing his eyes in deep concentration, the General outstretched his arm into the air and froze several large streams of water before the party, shaping them into long iced spikes-imagining their shape, density and the sharpness of their edge. With a guttural cry, he sent them streaking off towards their target, trails of white foam following close behind. His Knights followed suit, conjuring a long row of similar icy shafts to impale the enemy.

* * *

"Several missiles approaching the ship from below!" Sai shouted down to the deck, having joined Jackie up on watch.

But the crew had taken the time to prepare for such an attack this round. She, Lieutenant Natarle, and Sir Mwu were seated within a tight circle, a square etched in the center between them surrounding a quartet of white candles formed from the fat of some native birds, which they had spent the better part of yesterday collecting. Inside rested the familiar wooden replica of the ship they had used often in their ritual before. Sir Mwu had had to improvise for some of the guidebook's instructions this time though, due to the different climate they found themselves in.

_"The circle represents the area of effect," Sir Mwu explained. "It limits our focus to protect us from overexerting ourselves or simply wasting the spell."_

_"And the model inside the square represents the ship," Lieutenant Natarle affirmed._

_"That is right," the Knight agreed. "There is no way we can fly this ship. Not even the Adepts hath mastered such a feat. But we ought to be able to hover just above the water for as long as the candles burn. They shall serve as our timer."_

_"So this battle needs to be quick and effective," the Lieutenant surmised. "Or we shall be at a grave disadvantage."_

_"Exactly," Sir Mwu admitted._

"Let us leave the water then! Ascend!" the Captain shouted, her mind returning to the task at hand. She closed her eyes as the three began to intone the words to their incantation, Sir Mwu leading the proceeding as seemed proper. Upon lighting the candles, they began waggling their fingers, focusing on shaping the energy they were raising into their desired task. Standing orders on deck were for all crew to remain silent unless absolutely essential, so as not to distract them from their ritual.

Arnold took his hands off the helm in awe as he listened to the creaking and buckling of the hull under the strain of their spell. Tolle and Miriallia peered over the rail as they watched the ship pull out from the waves, a torrent of rain dripping down from the base of the craft as it lifted into the air, while Kuzzey threw his arms over his head, fearing the worst.

Sir Mwu, the Captain and her Lieutenant kept their breathing steady, their eyes riveted to the candles burning betwixt their forms.

They could hear the deadly ice shafts streak upward from just beneath the waves below the levitating ship, breaking apart without the aid of their masters as they missed their mark.

The enemy Knights at last came up for air, the General conjuring a quick sickle of ice into the floating hull in frustration at having failed to score a strike with their prior barrage. The impetuous move, however, allowed the _Archangel _to set its sights on their enemy.

"Commence our counterattack with Igelstellung!" Lieutenant Natarle ordered Tolle, who vaulted into the rigging to climb to the powerful ballistae. "Remember to aim them as low as you can. And steady the cannons!" she barked to another sailor. "Fire!"

Suddenly the air was overpowered by the thunderous blast of cannonfire streaking into the water below, throwing up fountains of white froth as they sunk below the waves, forcing the Adepts to roll out of the way as they were caught up in the rush of the waves.

* * *

"You are taking Schwert Gewehr and Panzer Eisen?" Koijirou remarked in surprise as he watched Sir Kyra heft the huge enchanted broadsword, slinging the deadly morningstar to his back.

"Yes, even when its enchantments wear off, tis still a formidable blade," Sir Kyra explained, pulling the gleaming helm of Stryke over his face and striding out to the rail of the lower balcony to enter the fray. "Plus it has no supply of ammunition to exhaust."

"Alright then!" Koijirou replied. "Good luck!"

Turning around, however, he was surprised to see Cagalli reaching for the silver statuette of Speargraspar.

"Hey!" the boatswain shouted gruffly. "What do you think you are doing?"

"How long do you intend to leave that thing idle there? I can fly that beast!" the girl retorted fiercely.

"But you are not..." Koijirou attempted to protest, eyeing Ledonir cautiously. The man's arms were the size of _two _of his!

"If they sink the _Archangel_, tis all for naught anyway!" Cagalli pressed. "If you hinder me from aiding in the battle and we are sunk, I swear to return as a ghost and haunt you!" she shouted, pointing her finger at Koijirou accusingly.

The artisan took a quick step back from the belligerent young woman, his collar suddenly feeling far too tight for the fiery air. "Fine, fine. Sink their craft. The more forces, the better," Koijirou submitted, rubbing the sweat from his stubbled chin. "But this is no game, girl!" he warned. "You had better be go out there with a good understanding of that."

"The name is Cagalli and I know!" she retorted back, her eyes blazing with determination.

* * *

"Arnold, evasive maneuvers!" Captain Murrue shouted to the helmsman, reminding him to take his hands back to the wheel and stop gawking at the thin space of air now beneath the ship.

Random broadhead bolts and icy missiles were scraping off the underside hull of the ship now, met by the hasty return fire of its lower cannons and ballistae.

"Fire the ribaldequin!" Lieutenant Natarle shouted, blanketing the sea below with a deadly burst of hot rapid iron shot and glass. Something had definitely made its mark, if the sporadic stains of blood rising to the surface were anything to go by.

Just then Cagalli came running up on deck, holding the silver statuette aloft and summoning the great winged bird Speargraspar from its homeplane. Saddled and ready, she threw a helm over her head and loaded a bolt into her crossbow, hopping atop the beast's back. Kicking her boots firmly into the beast's side, it took off in a rush of wings, soaring into the air. Cagalli grit her teeth as her head was forced back from the rushing air, truthfully unaccustomed to such speeds, though she would never admit it, of course.

* * *

Rising from the rails of the lower balcony, Sir Kyra vaulted into the air, hefting the massive broadsword he had brought. Almost immediately he was assailed by a bolt from an enemy crossbow, but he swatted it away with his powerful enchanted vambrace. Pushing his knee forward powerfully, he slammed into the waves below amidst a burst of sea.

Adjusting his eyes to the stinging water below, Sir Kyra pulled Schwert Gewehr from the straps on his back, hefting it down before him. It truly had an incredibly long reach. Perfect for warding these annoying swimmers away from getting in too close and sinking the sharp ridges of their armor into him like last time.

Spying an enemy up ahead loading his crossbow, their bolts tipped with spiraled grooves to propel them further through the water, Sir Kyra extended his blade and rushed forward in a burst of air, kicking off with his sabatons.

The enemy Knight launched upward, however, evading the blow. But its partner used the maneuver as an opportunity to cover its assault , sending two spiked shafts streaking towards Sir Kyra who had little time to react.

Allowing the current to carry him forward, Sir Kyra raised his shielded vambrace to deflect the first just as he arrived behind a group of jutting rocks, covered with thick swathes of various underwater plants. The second shaft slammed into the immovable stone, breaking apart.

"Damnation, I must put a swift end to this somehow!" the young Knight cursed. Whirling around behind, however, he was suddenly thrown far backward just as he perceived the explosion another of his opponents had conjured against him. Grunting from the force of the blow, he shook his head roughly to regain his senses.

_No light or flames... Of course, a force spell? He must hath a magickal implement he drew the energy from!  
_

Speeding toward him through the cloud of dust the spell had conjured up, came an enemy outstretching a trident with one hand, lunging straight for him and ready to skewer him for sure.

"I shall take this one myself! Ye besiege the ship!" General Maryco ordered, working to hold the lance steady with his one good arm.

"Why that is..." Sir Kyra muttered, dodging the blow and spinning around to repose.

"I shall certainly tear you to pieces _today_!" the General boasted. "This enchanted trident will run you through and rip out everything inside on its way back."

Raising Schwert Gewehr high, Sir Kyra struck downward, meeting the strike of the trident with a dull ring which echoed through the depths, magickal sparks flying off from the force of the blow.

_With just one arm, he can withstand the blow of my sword? Tis incredible!_

Sir Kyra kicked his knees forward to press him back, but was himself driven back by a hastily cast burst of ice slamming into his cuirass.

Weaving around a slew of still more projectiles, Sir Kyra lunged forward with all his might, the deadly blade of Schwert Gewehr extended out before him, but to no avail, as the enemy simply pushed themself higher in the water and slashed down at him from above.

* * *

A firm rap on the door roused Sir Athryn from his thoughts and he inquired carefully, "What is it?"

The door opened to reveal two officers, holding a jade figurine. "Please excuse us, Sir Athryn," they stammered, noting the red sash tied about his waist in unison.

"This," they explained, indicating the statuette, "will summon the steed which will ferry you to Carpentaria at once. We already hath your supplies prepared for the journey and your Armor will be shipped separate."

"Why is that?" Sir Athryn asked guardedly as he followed them out the door.

_I shall be without my Armor?_

"In case something were to befall you on the way, that Armor would not return into enemy hands," one of the officers explained. "It would be very unlikely the Alliance could both find and overcome the warship of ours which is carrying it. But the ship is currently under delay and the base is eager for your arrival."

Sir Athryn nodded, raising a hand to allow his eyes to adjust to the light as their feet carried them outside the Camp.

"Are you ready to depart now?" the officer inquired.

"Sure," Sir Athryn replied taking the statuette. "The name?" he inquired.

"Hmm... Oh! Right, right," the officer exclaimed, feeling quite foolish. "Voltau," he replied, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Right," Sir Athryn replied, raising the statuette and chanting the name of the creature. Suddenly, a wyvern with jade scales appeared, flapping its leathery wings eagerly. It was a small creature, bred by the Zodiac from the tiny bit of material recovered from the skeleton of the great dragon which Lord Jyorge had recovered on his voyage to the Plants, though by no means nearly as powerful.

"It knows the best way to Carpentaria, so you should not have to worry about a thing," the officer added, patting the creature upon the head. "Good luck to you, Sir Athryn!"

Quickly mounting its back, Sir Athryn dug his boots into the creature's scaly sides, willing it to take off into the air where it soared away over the sea.

* * *

"Evade and roll twenty degrees!" Captain Murrue shouted to Arnold, who struggled to guide the unwieldy ship while in the air like this. Nonetheless, at least the sails were still picking up the wind.

Hastily wiping the sweat beading his forehead, he set his gaze forward and gave the wheel a firm spin.

"Do not give the enemy the chance to get a clear aim on us," Lieutenant Natarle barked. "Keep moving and fire the cannons! Reload the ribaldequin!"

"Sir Mwu, please!" Captain Murrue nudged the concentrating Knight. "Accompany Cagalli and find their craft. Jackie says they are occluding his divination."

"Very well. Watchman how far do you judge the position of the enemy craft?" Sir Mwu called up.

"It would have to be at least twenty leagues," Jackie replied with a shout.

The Knight nodded. "Please watch these candles carefully," he urged the Captain, who nodded resolutely.

Pulling the golden statuette from his neck, Sir Mwu summoned Moebyus to him, who appeared in a flash of fire, letting out its otherworldly cry. Vaulting atop its back, the bronzed Knight took to the skies after the impetuous Cagalli.

"Damnation!" Sir Mwu cursed, straining his eyes from side to side atop Moebyus. "Where is that kitten?"

"Kitten?" Cagalli demanded as she positioned Speargraspar abreast of him. The girl had certainly mastered some of the finer aspects of flying, it seemed.

Careful to keep themselves away from the sea for fear of falling victim to some devious spell below, the pair soared off in search of the enemy vessel's hiding place.

* * *

Backing away from General Maryco's vengeful assault, Sir Kyra whipped Panzer Eisen toward the enemy, but the enchanted morningstar simply bounced off, thrown away from the Zodiac warrior's tough Armor.

Left without any time to react to the unexpected failure, Sir Kyra was flung backwards forcefully as General Maryco rammed hard into the young man's chest, the ridged Armor slamming into his joints, winding him.

"...Such power!" Sir Kyra groaned, straining under the force of the impact. He could not seem to extricate himself from the hold until the General threw him into the jagged rocks below, the formation breaking apart as it connected with the powerful enchantments on Stryke.

His back arching from the blow, Sir Kyra floated back up into the fray, momentarily dazed.

_I have to focus! This warrior possesses far more experience than me..._

Quickly rolling around face down, Sir Kyra kicked his legs and thrashed his arms to gain speed, escaping the reach of another pair of twin missiles from above.

* * *

Within the dark recesses of General Maryco's incredible underwater vessel of metal and enchanted glass, his chief officers were scrying the battle against the _Archangel _carefully, illuminated only by torchlight.

"Send out Sir Mathyas' party just as instructed and ascend to the surface!" one shouted to his fellows. "Even with the General, the forces in the field are not yet enough."

"There is..._something _above the surface," a diviner warned, his eyes closed tightly, as he struggled to pierce the veil for further details. "Two shadows... They are the 'legged ship's' mounts!"

"What?" the officer scoffed. "Surely they cannot have found us all the way out here!"

* * *

"There it is! Be ready, girl!" Sir Mwu shouted to Cagalli a little way's away on Speargraspar, tightening his grip on Agni, the enchanted cannon he had borrowed from Stryke.

"Tis Cagalli!" the girl countered sternly, her fierce garnet eyes riveted ahead.

In unison, the pair fired their deadly enchanted rounds-Cagalli with Ingelstellung and Sir Mwu with Agni. They blasted into the waves below undeterred in the slightest by the resistance of the water, a testament to their great artisanry.

"We are under attack!" the diviner shouted to the crew of the Zodiac's underwater vessel.

"What harm can such munitions wreak against our _metal _hull, below the water no less?" an officer scoffed. Then again, the watchman had always been prone to overreacting, after all.

"Nay, I sense something...powerful about this volley," the man retorted. "They are imbued by magick! I'm certain of it!"

"Evade then!" the officer shouted to the helmsman.

"Tis too late!" came the frantic reply just as the rounds blasted through the glass windows and out the other side. They shattered upon impact, releasing a torrent of water inside amidst a burst of deadly shards.

"Damnation!" the officer cursed standing to his boots after the impact, the body of the diviner now floating lifeless amidst his own blood and glass. "Send out Sir Mathyas' party and get us to the surface now!" she shouted to the helmsman, throwing his body against the broken window to try and stop the fountain of water now spewing in.

* * *

Circling over the waves from the sky above like a pair of vultures stalking their kill, Sir Mwu and Cagalli stared down intently at the water, waiting for a reaction from the enemy.

"Alright, here they come! Are you ready?" Sir Mwu called out, his azure eyes narrowed beneath his helm.

"Aye!" Cagalli shot back, pulling the reins hard to will Speargraspar into a dive.

"Hey! Remember not to fly too low or you shall be caught in the counterattack!" Sir Mwu shouted down to her with alarm.

Momentarily distracted by Sir Mwu's words, when Cagalli returned her gaze back ahead of her, her eyes widened to behold the damaged vessel emerging rapidly from beneath the waves, white foam pouring off of its gentle curves. And she was headed straight for it! Gritting her teeth, she pulled as hard as she could on Speargraspar's reins and kicked it firmly in the gut, pulling the beast upward, its underbelly just barely avoiding being splayed out across the surface of the vessel below from a head on collision.

"You fool! I warned you!" the Knight scolded her.

"I am no fool!" Cagalli protested angrily, still shaking from the narrow miss, despite herself.

Several hatches were being unscrewed atop the vessel, from which climbed out a score of enemy Knights ready to join the fray and bolster their forces.

"Ye will not," Sir Mwu said determinedly. Aiming the unwieldy Agni as best he could, which he had to lay across Moebyus and carefully cradle in his arms just to maneuver, slung to the beast's back so it would not fall, he shot a deadly round into the line of enemy warriors just emerging from the hatch on the vessel below.

Upon impact the round exploded amidst a burst of green flame which tore through the insides of the vessel, a belt of thick, dark smoke pouring out of the hatches into the open air.

Faced with such a fierce assault, the vessel imploded upon itself almost instantly, crushing the crew to death amidst its collapse.

"Hath we done it then?" Cagalli exclaimed excitedly, peering over Skygraspar to regard the wreckage below.

To her dismay, however, she witnessed a green-sashed enemy Knight fly out of the smoke towards her, sword drawn.

* * *

To say things were strained on the main deck of the _Archangel_, would not have done the tense situation justice. Captain Murrue watched the candles carefully, their short stalks rapidly melting onto the plank as time ran out. And when that happened...it would be the end of the battle for sure.

Yet another of the enemies still hiding below the sea rose up for a moment to assault the hull with a barrage of ice.

"Where is Stryke!" Lieutenant Natarle demanded, her hand clenched into a fist.

"If only we could get them into the line of fire of our higher cannons," Sai mused, scrutinizing the changing positions of the underwater attackers carefully.

Suddenly the Captain perked up. "Arnold! While we still have the opportunity, roll the _Archangel _over! Once should be enough."

"What?" Arnold exclaimed in disbelief. Was that even possible?

"Marshal Dalida, make sure the crew below deck are prepared and secured. Hurry!" Captain Murrue ordered, sending the officer running down the stairs. "We hath not any more time to withstand this tiring assault. Sai and Jackie, I need you to prime the Corinthos cannons up there and fire on my mark. Everyone else, position yourselves on the far side of the deck and slide with the ship as best ye can. Arnold," she turned toward the helmsman with a firm stare.

"Captain?" her Lieutenant questioned hesitantly.

"If we can get the enemy within our line of fire, this battle will be over," the Captain explained. "Lieutenant Natarle, climb up above deck and take the shots yourself. Make it on the first try!"

"Understood," the Lieutenant replied, scurrying up the ladder to reach the cannons mounted above the roof of the deck.

"Helmsman, is there a problem?" the Captain pressed.

"N-No," Arnold stammered gripping the wheel tighter than he ever had and taking in a deep breath.

* * *

Below deck, Marshal Dalida ran around frantically, shouting to everyone he saw. "The ship is about to perform a roll!" he explained. "All hands prepare for impact! Please secure yourselves as best ye can!"

"What?" Lady Fllay exclaimed, bolting upright in bed. "You cannot possibly be serious!" she shouted, clutching the bed post as he cup of juice rolled off the bed to the floor.

* * *

"Tis crazy!" Koijiro scoffed, his eyes darting around warily to all the dangerous and delicate equipment laying idly around him. "Men, get over here and help me push this stuff against the wall. We are going to have to roll it down the slope of the ship as it turns. Which way are we turning again? Bah!" he grunted, met by a slew of sheepish stares. "Just do it!" But as he began to feel the shift in gravity, he tumbled forward and smacked his chin, adding with a shake of is fist, "Not all of us can fly, you know!"

* * *

"Two enemy Knights are approaching!" Sai shouted to the crew on deck.

"Lieutenant, aim the Gottfrieds now!" Captain Murrue called up.

"Here I go!" Arnold shouted nervously as he strained the wheel away, forcing the rudder to bend and tilt the ship; its presence in the air due to Sir Mwu's quickly dwindling spell causing it to roll upside down.

Ensuring he applied enough force to keep the ship rolling rather than settling upside down was the tricky part even for his trained hands, however.

The main deck, however, was chaos as the crew struggled to keep pace with the curve of the ship, tumbling over each other, slamming into the masts, or, in Kuzzey's case, gripping the railing for dear life.

Sai could only imagine what it must be like below deck. He hoped Lady Fllay was prepared.

With no time to ponder such things, however, Lieutenant Natarle fired the Gottfried cannons in unison, their shafts aimed straight below.

A few enemy Knights raised their helms out of the water only to stare aghast the incredible sight of the _Archangel_ sailing upside down in the air just above their heads. Their fascination came to a swift end, however, as heard the deafening sound of the cannons release their enchanted munitions down at them. The rounds struck deep into the waves, tearing those floating upon it apart amidst a mess of gore and dull metal as they struck up huge plumes of white water.

Below the waves, still engaged in his duel with Sir Kyra, General Maryco was inexplicably thrown backwards toward the sea floor. He whirled around, winded, as he stared at the murky image of the surface reflected in the waves above, searching for the source of the blast.

"What is that?" he demanded, bewildered,

Exploiting his distraction, however, Sir Kyra took the opportunity to thrust Schwert Gewehr clean into the General's shoulder, his pauldron powerless against the mighty magickal blade. Clutching his teeth at the almost unbearable pain, the General locked Sir Kyra's helm with the teeth of his trident, driving him down all the way to the sea floor and pinning him there, the broadsword still embedded in his arm. Sir Kyra was unable to disengage himself from the much larger man, struggling against the weight bearing down on him to no avail.

Now eye to eye, Sir Kyra could see the General staring him down, his eyes filled with hate. "Your betrayal ends now!" the General seethed, preparing a last desperate spell against Sir Kyra.

"This close!" Sir Kyra muttered aghast. Quickly releasing his grip on Schwert Gewehr, he drew Armure and Schneider from his faulds and slammed them into the sides of the General's bascinet. Overpowering its wards, the blades slammed straight into his head. General Maryco's mouth opened as if to cry out, but no sound would come. Only a sickening wheeze, his eyes bulging to their fullest in shock.

Sick to his stomach with the sight, Sir Kyra suppressed his disgust and withdrew his daggers, flooding the water around him with blood. He placed his sabaton firmly against the General's cuirass and kicked backwards, throwing his broken body away where it slammed onto the rocks behind, spasming violently as he clung to the last vestiges of life.

For a moment, Sir Kyra just laid there, taking in more air from his spell.

* * *

"Girl!" Sir Mwu exclaimed, pressed in combat with the enemy Knight who escaped the wreck below. "Stop wandering around or I shall end up hitting you myself!"

"Rrraah!" Cagallli grunted, her face slamming down on the beast's back as its wing was torn in two from the enemy's crossbow. The Knight had his crossbow primed and aimed for her receding back as Skygraspar tumbled through the air, but another blast from Sir Mwu and Agni forced him to sidestep in order to avoid the blast, quickly reposing and sending the bolt flying after Sir Mwu as he soared past atop Moebyus.

"Are you alright?" Sir Mwu shouted to Cagalli, pulling hard on the reins to double back around. "Can you make it?"

"I shall be fine!" Cagalli called back, struggling to keep hold during the beast's erratic flight.

"Then hurry back to the ship! I shall deal with this one myself!" Sir Mwu instructed, concerned for the young lady's safety out here like this.

"I can still fight!" Cagalli protested.

"The way you are flying is only getting in my way!" Sir Mwu retorted, truthfully exasperated with the woman. She was only making things even more difficult like this. "Can you not even see _that_?"

"Alright then!" Cagalli agreed at last, grinding her boots into Speargraspar's gut to will him forward. Together they veered off from the fight, just hoping she was high enough in the air to make it back to the ship. "But in how many pieces?" she muttered warily, biting her lip. "Easy there, stay with me," she said soothingly to the bird, petting its neck.

* * *

"What is that?" Sir Athryn muttered, gripping the reins to Voltau with one hand, whilst he shielded his eyes from the light with the other to peer down below. "It looks like...a battle. But surely it..cannot be...or could it? It would be a nuisance to become entangled in that like _this_ though."

* * *

Sir Mwu drove Moebyus hard to avoid the repeated blasts of fire being conjured against him from the enemy Knight's gem-encrusted staff. Whoever flew beneath that helm , they were exceptional. But he was the Hero of Endymion, after all. "Come on!" he baited, firing another massive round from Agni, the force of the blow throwing his shoulder back as he magickally directed its path.

With no defense against such a powerful magickal weapon, however, the enemy Knight was literally blown apart when the round finally struck him, losing first his shoulder and finally bisecting his entire torso.

"Ha!" Sir Mwu boasted as he sped away from the gruesome sight, looking back over his shoulder in relief.

* * *

Atop a wounded Speargraspar, Cagalli looked around frantically, hopelessly lost. "I cannot get my bearings. Which way is the _Archangel_?" she muttered nervously, searching for some kind of a sign. The sounds of battle seemed distant to her, and this beast with its torn wing was losing further height every moment.

Suddenly, however, her garnet eyes snapped forward as she saw a winged lizard of some kind flying up ahead. There was someone riding atop it but she could not quite make them out.

"Reinforcements from the Zodiac, perhaps?" Cagalli muttered fearfully. "Given the dire situation, I hath no choice but to the slay them!" Pulling the reins, however, she veered off as she saw several shafts streak toward her position.

"Damnation!" she cursed. Apparently the other rider had taken note of her maneuver and did not take kindly to it.

Setting Ingelstellung, she shot the spear toward the flyer ,who was apparently unprepared for such artillery since the pole slammed into the lizard's leathery wing unhindered, gouging a large hole through as it let out a shriek of pain that echoed throughout the sky. It began to roll through the air erratically, forcing its rider to struggle just to stay on.

* * *

Of course, she was not doing much better, herself.

Simply unable to hold herself aloft any longer in that condition, Speargraspar began falling through the air, weaving in and out of a glide to try and steady herself to no avail.

"Hyaaaaaa!" Cagalli screamed as she gripped the reins, her legs now dangling behind her as she fell through the air, the birds talons now skimming the top of the sea and leaving a trail of white foam behind.

Up ahead she could see the shores of some tiny desert island.

_It will be close..._

With no air left underneath them, the creature's wing tripped, sending it tumbling along the coast and throwing Cagalli from its back into the water, landing on her back atop the wet, shallow beach, gently caught by the churning waves.

"I am...alive," she muttered painfully, gripping her arm. She dimly beheld the beast evaporating in a cloud of smoke as it returned to its homeplace to heal. "_Archangel_," she whispered

Sitting upright, she stood to her feet and sloshed through the water up to the beach proper, careful to pocket the jade statuette lest it be lost to the waves. Koijiro would really give her a hard time when she got back for losing _that_. It appeared her pack was lost to the waves for good, however. No doubt thrown from Speargraspar at the same time as she.

_No food... no water. No way to communicate with the Archangel. Damnation, this is bad!_

Striding across the hot beach in her boots, she searched for something she might use to get out of this predicament, though what she could not imagine. As she entered the tropical forest, the sand soon gave way to patches of grass and weeds, and it appeared it led up a steep incline, if the ascending slope was any indication. Before long ,she was panting from the exertion, not having drank anything for some time.

Her hopes did not hold out, however, as she emerged from the clearing of trees only to find...another rocky beach.

"This island is tiny," Cagalli noted to herself in disappointment. "It must be uninhabited," she added, realizing she had not heard a single person the entire last hour. She rethought that last bit, however, as she espied the twitching form of the winged lizard from before lying just down the hill on the beach, the spear from Ingestellung still embedded in its wing. And striding away from the creature was a dark haired man dressed in practical attire like her. One thing, however, set him apart. The crossbow lying beside his feet in the sand.

_A Zodiac soldier!_

Ready for anything, she quickly drew the crossbow Ledonir had given her, her eyes darting from side to side fearfully as she lined up a shot.

_It has to be quick or he will put a spell on me..._

* * *

With Voltau now useless due to its wound, Sir Athryn strode away from the wyvern wearily, his boots kicking up loose pebbles on the rocky shore.

"Unbelievable," he muttered. Stranded on a tiny island without any way to communicate or even the protection of his Armor. He whirled around, on edge, suddenly as he thought he heard something, his eyes roaming the clearing of trees looking for any sign of-

There it was! A girl with wild blonde hair, a crossbow extended out towards him.

Ere his legs could react, however, the bolt was released, its sharp tip slicing across his arm painfully just as he made a run for it.

She followed it up with a few more shots, shouting "Halt!" at the irate Knight.

But Sir Athryn dove behind a nearby rock for cover, trying to clear his thoughts to prepare for what to do. Peering out from behind the rocks, he saw the glint of his crossbow lying uselessly in the sand. And the woman advancing fast towards it.

"Damnation!" Sir Athryn cursed, wincing at the pain in his arm. A thin trail of blood ran down its length, speckling the sand below.


	24. War For Two

**WAR FOR TWO**

The _Archangel _sailed victorious through the great sea, sped by a favorable wind. The ship, _and_ its crew, were battered but intact after their trying battle against General Maryco and his magickal underwater Knights. Except, of course, for the surprising fact that they were down one passenger.

"Where did we lose sight of her?" Captain Murrue demanded, truthfully unsure of what to do. "Hath there been any word?"

"A fog still hangs over the area, no doubt conjured by the Zodiac during the battle," Miriallia related, taking her hand to the spyglass."So tis difficult to see much in our immediate surroundings."

"I am only certain of the fact that she is no longer in the area of our battle," Jackie affirmed from the watch above, peering intently into the enchanted scrying crystal.

The Captain stared ahead, unblinking as she pondered their options. The dark eyes of Ledonir flashed in her mind and she shuddered. It was obvious the large man considered Cagalli's protection his chief provence and she worried what means he might resort to could they not find her.

"-Shall we record her as 'missing'?" Lieutenant Natarle spoke up, interrupting her thoughts.

"What does that mean?" Sai asked, balanced among the rigging betwixt the ship's masts.

"Tis a notation recorded when a soldier is found missing in battle," Jackie explained to the boy in a hushed tone. "Tis another way of saying, 'We think he was likely slain in combat but feel a dedicated search would be too costly or inopportune.'"

"Methinks your conclusion is too hasty, Lieutenant," the Captain countered carefully. Everyone on board had taken notice of the tension that seemed to come to a head between them during disagreements on deck, and she did not wish to escalate matters further. "We know not if she hath been grounded."

Turning towards Miriallia, she added, "How many hours before nightfall?"

"About one hour," Miriallia fired back confidently, her cheerful seafoam eyes reflecting the hue of the deep as she calculated the strength of the waning light.

"Do you plan to search for her?" the Lieutenant demanded incredulously. "In Zodiac territory!"

"'Twill be difficult to search for her from the air," the Captain mused standing beside Arnold at the helm, her back to Natarle, hoping for a sign of their missing girl. "Once Koijiro and his artillators hath restored Stryke, we shall hath him search underwater."

"Captain!" Lieutenant Natarle protested.

Captain Murrue whipped her head around to face her irate Lieutenant, her amber eyes fierce as she quickly tired of the discussion. "Write whatever you want in your damned reports!" she said emphatically, causing Natarle to balk in surprise. Nonetheless, she fell silent for once and Murrue felt a twinge of satisfaction about that. Twas not as if there was any true malice in her heart towards her, merely the stress of battle aggravating her mounting weariness at the subtle disrespect she felt from her constant exceptions.

"I cannot lose hope for her yet," the Captain muttered, her eyes narrowing as her gaze softened.

* * *

Gripping the crossbow as tight as she could, Cagalli crept forward among the stony clefts which broke up the shore this side of the tiny isle, her fearful garnet eyes darting from the Zodiac warrior's abandoned weapon left in the dirt to scan the surrounding rocks for any sign of the enemy.

_Damnation, what spell hath he prepared for me? I thought the element of surprise would be enough to bring him down... But he is fast  
_

* * *

Just around the corner with his back to the ridge, Sir Athryn peered out at the Human rider from his hiding spot, observing him furtively with his glaring emerald eyes. He tried to prepare a spell in his mind, but the bleeding wound in his arm was sapping his focus and he found it hard to concentrate properly. It would heal soon, certainly, due to his body's enchantments. But those few moments, might be more than the enemy cranequinier would give him.

_A soldier with the Alliance? He is alone though...could he be a mercenary? Is it the rider from before?_

* * *

Once more Cagalli's gaze settled on the arbalest and pack of bolts lying idly on the ground, and she swallowed hard, breathing in through her nose. Stepping out from cover, she turned and faced the opening to her left, sidestepping the rest of the way while keeping her weapon trained on the only nearby opening which would afford a concealed warrior to observe the seizure.

Sir Athryn's eyes widened as he observed the Human's intent. Carefully, he slid his back down the face of the rock, sinking to his knees. From his boot, he drew a hidden blade, bringing the weapon up to the level of his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest defensively just as the enemy soldier came into view. He noticed that the shadow from the ridge beside him, however, lay over him completely, and an idea came to his mind.

At last, Sir Athryn and Cagalli were face to face, gritting their teeth warily as they regarded each other.

Cagalli glanced down at the crossbow lying at her feet in the dirt, snapping them back to Sir Athryn just as quickly upon noticing him bristle. Seeing no other option, she carefully kicked her boot backwards, sliding the arbalest out of the way. However, upon shifting her eyes back to Sir Athryn she realized in horror that, he was gone.

_Damned magick!_, her mind cursed as she released the bolt from her crossbow in a panic, catching sight of him atop the ridge for a moment. She shuddered involuntarily, feeling completely exposed as she scanned the cliffs -they were too high for her to mount. "Coward," she muttered under her breath as she quickly loaded another bolt into the crossbow, laying the quarrel into the groove and winding the crank on the ratchet to pull it back in place.

Seeing no immediate threat, or alternative, Cagalli rolled backwards and snatched up the enemy's fallen arbalest, examining it curiously as her fingers closed around the stock. With a weapon now in each hand, she glanced behind her, only to behold the Zodiac warrior suddenly appear in the space where her shadow lay.

Her eyes went wide just as Sir Athryn's boot shot up into the air, striking her wrist hard and knocking the arbalest away where it clattered to the ground.

Stumbling backwards, Cagalli struggled to bring her other weapon up in time, but Sir Athryn's fist closed around hers too tightly, wrenching the weapon out of her hand while using his great strength to throw her body to the ground, where she slammed into the cliff face with a shout and sank to the dirt in a heap. In less than a heartbeat, Sir Athryn was on top of her, pinning her body to the ground with his own, whilst he drew back his knife over her, poised to strike, as he gripped her neck with his other hand.

Cagalli gasped upon seeing the light's rays glinting brightly off the sharp blade, her face cringing with fear as she shut her eyes tight and let out a bloodcurdling scream.

A moment passed without incident and Cagalli slowly opened her eyes once more, shaking all over. The Adept remained on top of her, staring at her face in surprise.

"A woman?" he muttered in shock, his emerald eyes softening, the knife still poised dangerously over her.

Drawing in several exhausted breaths, Cagalli stared at him in disbelief with tearstained eyes, her chest heaving under his arm. "What is it with you men?" she retorted angrily, the words escaping her lips like sobs.

Tentatively, he withdrew the knife, sliding it up his sleeve where it disappeared from view. In the next moment, his emerald eyes seemed to soften, and he undid her blouse, reaching his hand in, and, ignoring Cagalli's vehement protests, gripped her chest firmly. Her bust was average but, nonetheless, still that of a Human woman.

"How dare you!" Cagalli seethed, writhing on the ground under him as she struggled to break free of his grasp. She knew Zodiac warriors were cruel-she had witnessed that first hand-but she could not believe that this one was actually going to rape her right there and now. After what seemed like forever, however, Sir Athryn closed his eyes and everything became clear.

Cagalli's gaze narrowed, as a shock issued forth from Sir Athryn's hand and her back arched upward in pain as the force spread throughout her body. In its aftermath, her arms and legs felt completely numb and she was unable to move them at all.

_Magick..._

Rising to his feet, Sir Athryn rolled her down to the sandy stretch afore the sea and left her there in a slump as he confiscated her crossbow and retrieved his arbalest, casting them both into the sea with a splash, along with their spare bolts.

"Are you truly a warrior of the Alliance?" Sir Athryn spoke at last, stooping down to gather a bit of dried meat from his pack on the beach and ripping off a large, chewy swathe into his mouth. "You hath no papers of commission," he noted affably.

Cagalli merely laid there, unable to move anyway, and refusing to speak to the likes of him.

"Besides, I hath never heard anyone scream like that on a battlefield," Sir Athryn taunted, trying another tactic as he turned towards her once more.

_That _got her attention, and she flinched, her face turning red with embarrassment. "Well, my apologies for disappointing you," she spat contemptuously.

"You are the one who attacked my mount, are you not?" Sir Athryn continued. "I beheld your beast's fall on the other side of the island."

"_You _are the one who sent _me _down!" Cagalli retorted.

Sir Athryn could not help but smile softly at her spirit. "What company do you belong to then, mercenary? And why were you riding there alone?" he asked, the mirth never leaving his eyes.

"I am _not _a mercenary!" Cagalli countered. "I do not belong to any company!" Pushing off with her shoulder, she managed to lift her head up to better face him. "And I did not come here because I wanted to!" she spat hysterically. She tried lunging at him then with the little strength she had, but merely ended up rolling over and falling flat on her stomach this time, where she proceeded to wobble back and forth desperately in her attempt to get at him.

Sir Athryn's brow rose in bemusement as he watched her display unfazed.

"So are you one of the men who took part in the siege of Heliopolis back then?" Cagalli asked, her fierce eyes scrutinizing him, her jagged blonde hair now stuck with clumps of sand.

This time Sir Athryn fell speechless, staring down at her carefully.

"I was there," Cagalli continued. "I was on Heliopolis when ye decided to obliterate it from existence!"

Sir Athryn bristled visibly, his affable smile replaced by a guarded scowl.

* * *

"We hath sent out some our gulls to search for her, but tis difficult with so many tiny, uninhabited islands in the vicinity," Captain Murrue explained to Sir Kyra, who was arrayed in Stryke on the balcony just below the main deck. "So tis possible that she descended to one," she finished, watching him from the rails above.

"Yes," Sir Kyra nodded, his hopes exactly, readying himself to disembark.

"It pains me to asks you after such a trying day. You must be exhausted," the Captain added, concern evident in her voice.

Sir Kyra smiled and looked back at her from below, though she could not see it, of course, through his bascinet.

"Tis not a problem," Sir Kyra assured her. "I feel well."

"Nevertheless, return after two hours time, even if you are unable to find signs," the Captain ordered. "If we still know nothing by then, we shall consider other options."

"It shall be fine," Sir Kyra assured, almost certain of it himself.

"Please remember, Sir Kyra," Captain Murrue added, knowing how stubborn the boy could be in his aid of others. "Tis absolutely essential to us that you take sufficient rest. Be sure to return after two hours time!"

Sir Kyra swallowed, staring ahead blankly through the visor of Stryke's bascinet. With nothing further to say in reply, he cast the spell he had been preparing, sucking in with his lungs and absorbing an impossibly large bout of air. Vaulting from the rails of the lower deck, he dove into the sea with an enormous splash, a pillar of white foam rising up in his wake.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Zodiac fortress of Carpentaria, Sir Nycol and Sir Dyarka were reclining high within the quarters of one of the garrison's many guard towers-Sir Nycol staring nervously out the window at the waning light, whilst Sir Dyarka read silently from the velvet couch, both displaying the crimson sashes of the Zodiac elite to indicate their status among the troops abroad.

At length, Sir Yzak strode into the room, regarding the two with a curt nod of his silver-haired head.

"Sir Yzak!" Sir Nycol whipped around, his young voice urgent. "What news of Sir Athryn's whereabouts?"

"Members of the Zala Party," Sir Yzak greeted formally, his cool tone standing in stark contrast to Sir Nycol's evident concern. "I present you with the details of this honorable party's first orders."

Sir Dyarka looked up from his book, cocking his head to the side in curiosity.

"There could be no task more needful," Sir Yzak continued, his turqoise eyes strangely full of mirth. "We are to search for our missing leader!"

Suddenly Sir Dyarka burst out laughing, throwing his head back in amusement at Sir Yzak, who joined in as well, apparently both quite pleased with themselves.

Sir Nycol looked down sadly, obviously _not _amused by their callous slight.

"Well, I suppose it cannot be helped since it seems he was dismounted on his way here," Sir Yzak explained, serious once more. "But for the moment, the fortress is too occupied to lend us aid, so they hath advised us to look for our fallen leader on our own."

"Ho, what a grand start for our party," Sir Dyarka quipped.

"As night is about to fall ,we shall begin our search tomorrow morning," Sir Yzak instructed.

"That is too late!" Sir Nycol protested, speaking up at last.

"But this is the great _Sir Athryn_," Sir Dyarka feigned smoothly. "He might be lost, but I would not worry too much. Tis not as if he fell off into the other planes."

"There you have it," Sir Yzak agreed, casting a smug glance toward Sir Nycol. "We shall remain overnight at the barracks. I hath been informed that our vessel should be ready by tomorrow, so we can begin our search then."

Sir Nycol turned away from them, pursing his lips as he resumed his stare out the window toward the sea.

* * *

Sir Athryn sat atop one of the mounds of sand which were strewn unevenly along the unnamed beach, his eyes closed tightly as he tried to divine the whereabouts of the nearest Zodiac force. So far, however, his efforts had been in vain, and his divination foresaw little. Opening his eyes after yet another try, he scanned the horizon warily. Night was quickly falling, a layer of thick dark clouds obscuring the stars and blanketing the tiny isle in their shadows.

A peal of thunder suddenly rolled through the skies, heralding his worst fear. Here he was, a Guardian Knight of the Zodiac, stranded on an unnamed island, trapped with a hostile Alliance_ not_-mercenary, with little food or supplies, without any way to communicate his plight to his comrades, wounded, and _now_, a storm was coming of all things. And an ill one at that, the dark-haired Knight thought as he surveyed the clouds.

"A storm," Sir Athryn muttered flatly. Pulling out the horn from his pack, he put his lips to it and blew, the magickally amplified sound echoing over the face of the deep. But it was no use. There could not have been a Zodiac ship within a hundred leagues at this rate. Or an Alliance vessel. They were in no man's land, now.

A few paces away Cagalli, laying flat on her stomach, was worming her way up one the mounds, still bewitched by the paralytic spell Sir Athryn had cast upon her limbs. A bright flash of lightning across the sky startled her, however, causing her to topple backwards where she rolled back down to the level of the sea, losing all her hard-earned progress in one fell sweep. When at last she finally settled, she found her face sunk into the shallow water, a stream of bubbles rising to the surface as the waves washed the sand off of her chin.

"Rrrah!" she growled in frustration, managing to roll onto her back, the waves now soaking her clothes. For a moment she merely laid there, floating slightly in the cusp of the coast, wondering what might happen to her next. Soon, however, rain began to fall, great drops pouring down on her from above and splashing loudly against the water around her.

"Damnation!" Cagalli cursed, as she struggled to roll away. Her awkward position, however, combined with her magickal affliction was exasperated by the fact that the rain was turning the ground beneath her to a sandy mud which clinged to her body-slippery and thick. She could not free herself at all anymore. Her eyes fell hopelessly on the sky just as another wave came tumbling over her, burying her head for a moment, and she thought she might drown.

Oblivious to the plight of the girl just below, Sir Athryn sat, contemplating which course of action to take. Given that he was a being born from magick, the Knight knew there were several options available to him. It probably would not pose too much of a challenge for him to summon a ray of light to shine down on his position from high in the air, sure to be seen by any nearby Zodiac ships. But such a spell would remove his attention from his hostage, opening himself up to attack, and the spell upon her would need to be replenished soon anyway. But there was no guarantee there were any such ships nearby at this hour to see it, and what if an Alliance vessel came in their stead? Standing to his feet, he slid off the mound and strode to the shore, staring down at the pitiful creature thrashing among the waves in bemusement.

"What are you doing down there?" Sir Athryn asked sardonically, his hand on his hip.

"Can you not tell just by looking?" Cagalli retorted irately. "I cannot move thanks to you! Do not just stand there-hurry and lend me your hand."

"I do not think you are in any position to command me," Sir Athryn replied, his dark locks now drenched from the pouring rain.

"Enough about that! Just hurry and do as I say!" Cagalli demanded.

_Her tone...just like spoilt child. Is she so used to getting her way?_

With a soft smile curling at his lip, Sir Athryn carefully reached down and, gripping her by the shoulders, pulled her out of the mud and stood her upright on her knees.

"Are you alright?" he inquired, his voice low.

Cagalli merely looked up at him, her eye partially obscured by her blonde hair which fell over her face, thick and wet. Before she could reply, however, she shivered as a small crap crawled out of her hair, its tiny legs carrying it across her shoulder on onto Sir Athryn's arm.

They looked at each other. Neither spoke until at last Sir Athryn burst out laughing at her, unable to remain composed.

"What is so funny about a crab?" Cagalli demanded.

"My apologies," Sir Athryn conceded once the fit had subsided, releasing her shoulders to leave balancing on naught but her knees. "I just have little experience with this sort of thing."

"What! Are there no crabs in the Plants?" Cagalli shot back dismissively, letting herself fall to the ground and rolling away.

"Where are you going?" the Knight wondered aloud.

"To let the rain push the sand off my back," Cagalli explained, tilting to the side to better wash away the mud "Ha," she laughed softly, the first he had heard. "This feels good."

Smiling softly to himself, Sir Athryn stretched out his hand and closed his eyes, dispelling the paralysis from her arms and legs.

Her head whipped back around at him as feeling suddenly returned to her limbs and she stood to her feet shakily, confused by the strange turn. She blushed slightly as he observed her reaction, though she was uncertain why.

After a moment, the Adept turned his back to her, walking away . "You are free to try all you wish, but without any weapons, you are hardly a threat," he explained confidently.

"What is that supposed to mean!" Cagalli demanded, clenching her fist.

"There seems to be a crab beneath your garments as well," Sir Athryn said with a devilish smile, his emerald eyes dancing as he turned his head back slightly to see her reaction.

Cagalli flinched, her eyes going wide as she suddenly felt _something _on the skin of her chest. Without a thought, she hefted up her shirt, exposing her breasts and flat stomach, looking down at her skin in revulsion as a crab indeed fell out onto the sand.

This time, it was Sir Athryn's turn to blush and he quickly set his face forward once more.

The crab, however, vanished, causing Cagalli's eyes to go wide as her mouth opened in silent protest and she stared at him accusingly.

_Just an illusion?_

"How dare you use your powers to play tricks on me!" she exclaimed.

_No scars or wounds... Tis just as I thought-this girl has seen little of battle_

Chuckling slightly to himself, he was unprepared for the rock which came flying at his head from her direction. It struck him hard and he tumbled to the ground, conscious but embarrassed.

* * *

Bursting forth from the water, Sir Kyra's helmed head rose above the waves for another bout of air, his search garnering him little thus far. He was grateful that all the water did little in the way of harming his enchanted plate, though it chilled him slightly.

All around him lay nothing but churning sea, having been to several tiny islands already in his search. He thought of the time and sighed. He hated leaving the _Archangel _unprotected like this, Fllay and the others. But he also hated fearing for the girl Cagalli.

"Cagalli, where hath you fallen?" he asked wearily, his eyes settling on the stars.

* * *

A small fire crackled amidst the island's drizzling rain just outside the caves where two warriors sat, bathed by its shadows flickering on the stone walls whilst they dried themselves in its warmth.

"Tis likely we shall be forced to spend the night in this place," Sir Athryn explained, wringing out the rain from his trousers as he stared into the dancing embers of the fire which he had cast for them. Had he merely left it like that, it would have vanished after taking his mind from of it, but because they had gathered several scraps of wood before things got too wet, it had something to sustain itself upon this material plane.

"Can you not...oh transport us from here or something?" Cagalli questioned, clutching the folds of a thick blanket from Sir Athryn's pack around her tightly, wearing naught but her undergarments underneath. Instead, her other garments were hung over the fire to dry, a steady drip falling from their seams to the cave floor.

Sir Athryn leaned calmly against the entrance to the cavern as he watched the skies, amused by her assumption. "There are only a few ways we hath devised to transport ourselves through magick. Perhaps the easiest way requires us to visualize the place we wish to appear at. But all around us lies nothing but sea. And in the middle of a storm, no less. If I strain, I could take us farther-to one of the few garrisons of the Zodiac which I am vaguely familiar with here in Earth, perhaps. But this is my first time here and that would expose you to capture. I do not think that would please you," he explained.

"I had thought the Adepts could do...anything," Cagalli admitted.

"Ha, I wish that were true," Sir Athryn replied knowingly. "But we are not omnipotent, despite what you may hath been led to believe by the Alliance. But what about you? Why do you not cast a spell to take us away from here?" he added.

"Me?" Cagalli blinked. "I hath not received the training. Because of your kind, magick in Earth is restricted by decree. Few commoners even witness it."

"How awful," Sir Athryn muttered. "Our whole way of life is supported by magick. Perhaps when this war is over and we are both left standing, I will teach you someday," he mused.

"Well...I hath no need of it. I rely on my own strength to see things through," Cagalli boasted. "Magick is boring," she yawned exaggeratedly.

"I can see how well that outlook hath served you," Sir Athryn quipped wryly. "But I do not think you a commoner," he added. "I sense nobility in you."

Cagalli's eyes widened and she flinched, taken aback. "I-I hath no idea what you could mean by that," she stammered, her face flushing under his piercing eyes for some reason. "Besides, you people are at fault for the situation," she affirmed. "Using that power against Humans... If they did not, ye would conquer us outright."

"Those tactics were adopted because of the poisonous magickal attack launched by the Alliance," Sir Athryn countered. Turning back towards her, his face softened as he reached down to offer her a break of bread. "It may be Zodiac rations, but a bite from this enchanted food can fill a grown man. Take it-food is food, is it not?" Sir Athryn offered. "Yours was in the satchel which was carried away by the waves, right?"

Cagalli stared ahead, saying nothing in reply. But suddenly, the telltale growling of her stomach sounded loudly in the empty cave and she blushed. At last she reached out her hand and broke a piece from Sir Athryn's loaf, drawing it into her mouth and promptly devouring it.

_He was right... This is good. And I am already feeling full_

Tossing another branch into the fire, Sir Athryn at last took a seat, reclining with his back to the cave wall across from her.

After a moment of silence, Cagalli spoke up. "Should you not be paralyzing me again or...putting me to sleep?" she asked, confused by his calm demeanor. It was as if he was absolutely confident she could not overcome him. "If I waited until you let your guard down and took your knife, our positions would be quickly reversed," she muttered. "If that happens, know that you would be a fool!"

Once more, Sir Athryn burst out in laughter, raising a hand to his mouth to stymie the fit.

"Why do you laugh!" Cagalli demanded.

"I was thinking that you simply will not give up, will you?" Sir Athryn replied. "If you reach for my knife, I hath no choice but to slay you," he explained, his ;eyes darkening as the mirth left his voice. "So think not of it. After all, you survived the siege of Heliopolis and this island. Do not test fate."

At last Cagalli realized that her mouth hung agape and she promptly closed it, swallowing hard as she stared down at the floor. "I never expected to have a Zodiac warrior worry about my life."

"Heliopolis," Sir Athryn sighed, staring out the mouth of the cave toward the twinkling stars. It seemed some of the clouds had finally rolled away. "Pondering it now, we never dreamt it would end as it did. We were to take those enchanted suits of Armor from Morgenroete and depart as swiftly as we had come."

"Well tis not at all like what happened!" Cagalli shot back accusingly, her quick temper rising to the surface again. "No matter how you justify it, the fact remains that you besieged and razed a peaceful plant!"

Sir Athryn scowled, grimacing. "Tis also a fact that Oceania declared it had adopted a doctrine of neutrality," the Adept countered. "But then commissioned those _things _to be forged in secret on Heliopolis."

Cagalli pursed her lips, unable to dispute the claim.

"We hath sworn an oath to wage unceasing warfare to protect the Plants," Sir Athryn added. "We could not overlook the creation of such destructive armaments."

"Well tis the same with Earth!" Cagalli shot back. "We fight solely because ye invade our land and disturb its balance!"

Once more, the pair fell silent, the stark flames of the fire reflected in each other's eyes staring back.

"My mother was on Cancer. Twas but a farming plant, but droves of innocents perished in an instant. Even children," Sir Athryn said softly, unwilling to meet her gaze. "Do you expect us to do nothing in return?" he demanded, raising his voice.

"But many of _my_ friends were also slain in battles which your forces initiated!" Cagalli retorted.

_Stalemate_

Sir Athryn's emerald eyes narrowed. "Let us put an end to this. No matter what we say, nothing will change," he said dismissively, stretching out his legs to recline against the rock wall in anticipation of a much needed rest from his magickal exertions.

"Hmph," Cagalli grunted, standing to her bare feet and stepping outside of the cave's light. Her mind wandered back to the first time she had involved herself in this whole affair.

_"I knew it-the Alliance's new enchanted armaments!"_

_"Father you hath betrayed us all!"_

Bringing her thoughts back to the present, she turned back around and found the Adept Knight resting his head upon his hand, his eyes closed in weariness.

Creeping back inside, she knelt down to the ground, her eyes studying him carefully as they settled on the knife concealed inside his boot.

"This man," she muttered.

* * *

"Like I hath said, I am fine," Sir Kyra protested as he was summarily dragged away from the suit of Armor laying on Koijirou's table by Sir Mwu's strong arm. "I rested as I was ordered!"

Finally wrenching him outside the doorpost, Sir Mwu turned towards the irate young Knight in exasperation, his azure eyes scrutinizing him intently. "How can you say, 'I am fine'?" he demanded. "Lying down for an hour's time whilst _on alert_ is hardly decent rest. Besides," he added, releasing his hold of the boy and placing his hand on his hip. "You ignored the Captain's order to return as scheduled."

"But..." Sir Kyra struggled in reply, the gleam of Stryke inside the door distracting him. He thought of that time Cagalli had embraced him so unexpectedly.

_"Tis alright. Everything is fine. Everything will be just fine."_

_"You are quite mysterious at times."_

"The light should shine again in five hour's time," Sir Mwu continued to rattle on, oblivious to Sir Kyra's distraction.

Suddenly a large hand, a silver manacle clamped to its wrist, fell upon Sir Kyra's shoulder, snapping his attention back to the present.

"I shall search for her then," Sir Mwu said, squeezing the muscle hard. "I cannot stand it either. Truthfully, I feel ashamed," he affirmed.

"Sir Mwu," Sir Kyra said softly, taken aback by the admission.

"Since the largest burden has fallen to you, I am hardly in a position to tell you, but...try not to bear everything alone," the burly Knight offered. "She is a hearstrong maiden. I am certain that once day has broke, we shall find her."

* * *

Clutching the blanket with a shiver, Cagalli sat with her back to Sir Athryn's sleeping form, truthfully bored. "How could you fall asleep and leave the enemy unguarded?" she muttered.

Tossing another branch into the fire, she sighed, regarding the starlight above as her thoughts wandered.

_"The Zodiac hath attacked us. Their Knights hath laid siege to the island!"_

Closing her eyes with a grimace, the young woman stood to her feet and approached the sleeping Sir Athryn for perhaps the hundredth time, tentatively reaching toward his boot for the knife she knew was concealed there.

_"If you reach for my knife, I hath no choice but to slay you."_

Her fingers hesitated, hovering agonizingly close to the worn leather, as she gritted her teeth.

Suddenly, however, the fire crackled loudly, no doubt consuming the branch she had just fed it, and the noise caused Sir Athryn to stir, his mind awakening to his surroundings. Cagalli's garnet eyes went wide as a gasp escaped her throat.

Panicking, she snatched the knife from his boot and threw the blanket wrapped around her over his face, muffling his curses of "Damnation!" and making him unable to focus for the moment. Springing back to the other side of the cave, Cagalli held the small knife out before her like it was an extension of her arm, waving it from side to side threateningly, her skin now bared in the skimpy undergarments she wore.

After a moment, Sir Athryn had thrown aside the musty blanket, crouching tentatively on the balls of his feet inside his hard leather boots and stretching his hand out towards her, threatening to cast the simple spell he had already prepared in his mind.

"I hath no intention of stabbing you!" Cagalli affirmed, recoiling against the rock, fearful of the impending spell. "But you shall surely attack Earth in that Armor again!" she spat, her voice high and frantic. "I know very well that Oceania is to blame for forging them! But..._many_ people in Earth shall meet their deaths at the hands of those armaments, will they not?"

Sir Athryn remained crouched in a defensive stance, his fingers tingling. "Then stab me," he offered, unflinching. "I am the one who wields the sword forged with that Armor. I am a Zodiac Knight. I will _not _allow you to take that from me," he declared, the shadows cast by the fire swimming across his face. "And if you continue to raise weapons against me, I will surely slay you where you stand."

Neither moved as they regarded each other determinedly, unsure of who would make the first mistake.

Tears formed in Cagalli's eyes as she yet clung to the hilt of the short blade, her breathing coming in rapid, laboured gasps. The words of General Andreyu flashed in her mind.

_"A_s _you are a Knight of Earth, you and I __are__ enemies__."_

_"__I suppose one of us needs to disappear then."_

"Damnation!" Cagalli screamed, overwhelmed by emotion as she threw the knife at Sir Athryn, whose eyes went wide as he sprung forward, just barely knocking away the blade as he fell on top of her, staring down at her in shock.

"My-My apologies..." Cagalli breathed, blushing once more for some reason, keenly aware of the weight of his lean body crushing down on her.

A moment passed between them where neither moved. Or even breathed.

"Unbelievable," Sir Athryn finally muttered, seating himself beside her in frustration. "What is it with you?" he demanded.

"W-Well, you see..." Cagalli stammered, brushing the hair out of her face nervously, sitting up as well.

At last, Sir Athryn stood to his feet, turning his back on her as he gathered up his pack. "Tis nothing," he called back. "Do not worry."

Cagalli ran after him, however, grasping the end of his pack in her fingers and pulling it away. "Give me that. I shall-" she began quickly.

"I can do it myself!" Sir Athryn refused.

"Please allow me," Cagalli pressed, pulling it towards her.

"Forget it!" Sir Athryn shot back, wrenching it back towards him.

"But...unless you grant me leave to do something for you, how can I repay all your kindness?" Cagalli admitted finally, clutching the pack to her chest like it was a precious heirloom. "Tis the least I can do!"

Sir Athryn's youthful features softened, but just then he noticed _something else_ and turned away, releasing his hold on the pack. "Very well then, but first would you mind covering yourself?" he added, slightly embarrassed.

Cagalli's face turned such a deep shade of crimson, it appeared her cheeks had suffered a burn and she sank to her knees, positioning the large pack across her chest shyly.

"I _think_ your garments hath dried by now," the Knight noted, still staring at the wall.

* * *

In the morning, Sir Athryn awoke to the sound of a distinctive horn blowing in the air, and he bolted upright, rushing out to greet the scout. Whipping out his own horn, he placed it to his lips and blew as he could, its enchanted notes blasting in reply.

He paused for a moment, listening intently. The horn blew once more now, confirming the receipt of his message.

"What is that?" Cagalli asked when she came running out of the cave, now fully dressed.

"A Zodiac horn," Sir Athryn explained, his eyes riveted to the twilight sky. "They found me."

Suddenly, however, his mind caught sight of a fleeting vision of Stryke coming towards the other side of the island...from the sea.

"The sea?" Sir Athryn muttered.

* * *

"Sir Athryn! What a relief!" Sir Nycol exclaimed to the air, his ears straining for the enchanted note. "We can follow the sound straight to him!"

* * *

"A horn!" Sir Mwu exclaimed, astride the back of Skygraspar as he flew through the skies conducting his promised morning search. Pulling hard on the reins, the bird rolled in midair, reposing with a rush of wings which carried it forward in the direction of the sound, letting out an excited cry.

"Looks like I found her!" the Knight said proudly.

* * *

"Rescue is on its way," Sir Athryn assured Cagalli, his pack slung across his shoulder. "There is also something coming from the sea, on the side of the island where you crashed. I should separate from you-it would be better to spare this place further conflict."

Cagalli blinked. "I...shall return to the other shore then," she replied slowly. "I can hide somewhere while observing the situation from afar," she suggested with a soft smile.

"Right," the dark-haired Knight agreed.

For a moment, neither spoke. Cagalli cocked her head sideways ever so slightly, a bright smile appearing on her face as she said, "Goodbye," turning away to head back through the mounds and into the woods.

"Hey! Do you swear you are not with the Alliance of Earth?" Sir Athryn called back after her.

"I swear!" Cagalli shouted in reply, turning her head around.

Sir Athryn smiled.

_They are not even soldiers. Yet..._

"I am Cagalli!"the girl shouted suddenly. "What is your name?"

Sir Athryn's eyes widened in surprise. "I am Athryn," he replied, dispensing with etiquette.

The girl took off running with a grin, leaving Sir Athryn standing there with his pack, watching her go. He turned away from the sight with a soft smile, his boots carrying him back to the shoreline.

* * *

Quickly reaching the other shore, Cagalli caught sight of the gleaming pearlescent Armor of Stryke as it rose out of the sea, the waxing light's rays brightly reflecting off its plate.

"Stryke!" Cagalli shouted, waving her arms, her lungs heaving from the run. "Kyra!" she called as she drew near, a broad smile across her face.

_I was pleased to hath met you, Athryn..._


	25. The Land of Peace

**XXV. LAND OF PEACE**

Hefting the massive culverin into the air with both arms, Sir Dyarka released the mechanism, sending a searing enchanted round blasting out towards its mark-their longsuffering quarry, the _Archangel_.

"Evade!" Captain Murrue barked to Arnold at the helm, the ship's rudder clearly straining from the swerve. One of the lower balconies as well as a burning mast were spewing thick trails of dark smoke into the air, despite the best efforts of Romero and his men. In addition to endangering the ship, it had the unfortunate effect of occluding their view of present surroundings.

But then again, things never did quite seem in their favor. Sometimes the Captain half-wondered if the ship might have been cursed during its construction. It would certainly explain a few peculiarities. After all, had any ship seen so much of battle only months from its maiden voyage?

"Fire the Valiant rockets and Wombat cannon arrays!" Lieutenant Natarle shouted to Tolle and the others, snapping the Captain's attention back to the present.

On cue, the ship's enchanted munitions blasted forth from its decks amidst a shrieking mass of enchanted rockets, carefully aimed by their operators, who made haste to load another round as soon the first had flown.

Sir Nycol and Sir Yzak quickly separated, avoiding the impact of the shot whilst they reposed with hastily conjured lightning strikes to destroy the cannon rounds from above.

"What are you doing, Sir Dyarka? Halt that ship's advance now!" Sir Yzak shouted to his compatriot sternly.

"I know!" Sir Dyarka retorted, fully aware of the burden which fell to him as the party's heaviest source of artillery.

"Bastard," Sir Kyra muttered under his breath from atop the bow of the ship, tower shield gripped firmly in one arm as he released a bolt from his crossbow for the enemy Knight with the other.

"Rrrrah!" Sir Mwu growled fiercely as he fired a devastating round from Agni atop the back of Skygraspar, forced to lay prone in order to effectively wield the massive weapon. The blast shot downward for Sir Dyarka, who narrowly missed its blow with a panicked lunge sideways.

"Sir Yzak, do not stray too far without support!" Sir Athryn scolded, presently engaged in dodging the array of munitions being volleyed by the _Archangel_'s artillery with much improved precision. If there was one thing that could be said in admiration for the ship it would have to be the sheer number of its armaments.

"Silence!" Sir Yzak retorted.

Sir Athryn's emerald eyes narrowed. "Concentrate your strikes on the rudder!" he ordered, taking charge as party leader. "Sir Nycol, take them from the left!"

"Right!" Sir Nycol replied, diving through an opening in the _Archangel_'s barrage to accommodate.

The air had become literally blanketed with its cannonfire, pitch, shot and arrowheads, not to mention the blasts of lightning and ice repeatedly conjured by the Zodiac Knights.

Meanwhile, Sir Athryn willed his flight faster and faster, soaring headlong towards the ship, his keen enchanted mind intuiting a path through the haphazardly flying artillery and munitions.

_As long as we sink this ship!_

Calling down bolts of lightning from the sky, he directed them into the nearest row of the _Archangel_'s cannons, they were summarily cast down and enflamed.

Meanwhile Sir Nycol summoned several shafts of pure ice to his gauntlet, throwing them into the lower decks of the ship where their razor edges pierced clean through its support beams and caused part of its lower deck to collapse completely into the sea amidst a burst of white foam, a few of Koijiro's men tumbling into the deep along with it as they were ensnared in its grasp.

Sir Kyra's eyes widened as he beheld the familiar sanguine Armor of Aejis soaring by him through the smoke. Concentrating intently, he outstretched his gauntlet against his old friend, casting a powerful blast of air which caught hold of the Zodiac Knight, throwing him backwards away from the ship.

"Ugh," Sir Athryn grunted, winded from the unexpected spell as he struggled to regain his balance in midair.

"The fourth and fifth Ingelstellung ballistae hath been struck!" Sai shouted from the rigging above.

"We hath also lost one of the lower balconies!" Romero added breathlessly.

A terrible glare came over Captain Murrue's face as a trail of sweat slid down from the side of her brunette head.

"Aejis and Blytz are approaching!" Jackie called down.

"Aim the Wombat cannons for their cuirasses!" Lieutenant Natarle barked to her officers. "Miriallia, tell Stryke to do the same!"

"Cuirass, maam?" Miriallia hesitated.

"The plate which covers their chest and torso. It will be the easiest target to strike successfully at this range," Marshal Dalida explained to the girl quietly, understanding her confusion.

Suddenly the air was renewed by the deafening blast of several cannons, their rounds spreading out from the _Archangel _in all directions to overwhelm their four pesky targets.

"Damnation! Who would hath imagined they would come this far after us?" Tolle cursed, bracing himself against the railing from the impact. "Those bastards!"

Kuzzey meanwhile clutched his head fearfully, suppressing a quiet sob in his throat.

Sir Kyra maintained his ground atop the ship's bow, launching a steady stream of broadhead bolts from his crossbow toward Sir Athryn, whilst he parried the oncoming rounds from Sir Yzak with his shield.

But they were so fast, flying around out there like that. He had made the mistake of leaving the ship to engage them before and he was not going to repeat it now. Not in its present condition.

Suddenly, Sir Yzak came diving in, growing impatient. "Fall back, Sir Athryn! I shall take this whelp!" the grey Knight screamed ferociously.

"Sir Yzak! Do not be reckless!" Sir Athryn scolded him once again, doing his best to cover the impetuous Adept.

Deflecting another blow from Sir Athryn with his tower shield, Sir Kyra lined up his shot upon Sir Yzak. Releasing the bolt with a snap of his finger, it streaked clean into the Armored torso of Duwel.

Sir Yzak's icy eyes went wide with pain as the enchanted broadhead pierced clean through the cuirass and burned out through the other side. He shot upward, desperate to escape the _Archangel_'s reach for the moment, lest he be felled by stray cannonfire.

Shaking away the searing pain, Sir Yzak drew one of the scimitars mounted upon his back, its shrill ring cutting through the air as its blade glinted off the light and allowed himself into a free fall.

"Is he going to attempt to board the ship?" Sir Kyra gasped as he watched the enemy Knight falling straight towards him, blade outstretched.

Deciding this was a threat which could not be ignored, Sir Kyra soared upward from the ship's bow, drawing his own saber in a flash. Within an instant the two met in the middle, their enchanted blades emitting a shower of sparks as they rang off one another when they passed by.

But when Sir Yzak turned to regard his handiwork he was shocked to see that his scimitar had been severed clean in two at the hilt, its shards no doubt lost to the sea by now. "Impossible!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"Sir Yzak!" Sir Nycol shouted, trying to figure out how to break through for a rescue.

Eyeing Blytz carefully, Sir Kyra used his momentum to summersault in midair, his sabatons landing hard atop Sir Yzak's back as he continued to fall. The enemy Knight grunted from the harsh blow, winded by the sudden change in position and it felt like his back might break under the strain.

Ere Sir Yzak could react, however, Sir Kyra vaulted from his back, kicking off with his legs as he pushed him further downward, soaring away into the air.

The grey Knight just barely managed to roll over, slowing his descent with a quick blast of air as he conjured several streaks of lightning up after Sir Kyra, who merely flew in corkscrewing concentric circles, avoiding each bolt by a fraction. A testament to the Adept's growing prowess.

Suddenly Sir Nycol, his focus previously diverted by Sir Yzak's plight, let out a scream as he beheld Stryke appear suddenly before him. Sir Kyra slashed at Sir Nycol viciously, no doubt under haste, cutting a deep gash across his spaulders and throwing him into free fall.

"Nycol!" Sir Athryn exclaimed, calling down a bolt of lightning upon Sir Kyra, who lunged backwards to evade its crackling tongues to no avail.

Sir Kyra quickly reposed, however, coming after Sir Athryn now, who backed off cautiously. Setting down once more on the bow of the _Archangel_, Sir Kyra deflected the remainder of Sir Athryn's blows, driving him into a retreat with a barrage of his own. Staring intently at the gleam of red falling back into the sky, Sir Kyra gripped the stock of his crossbow tightly, breathing heavily from the exertion.

Giving his party time to recover themselves, Sir Athryn held back, staring down at the Armored form of his old friend with mixed feelings.

_You hath improved greatly, Kyra_

* * *

Meanwhile in waters not far from the skirmish, a fleet of battleships floated nearby, escorted by several riders atop flying mounts who scryed the battle taking place so close by guardedly.

Their mission was one of mere observation. For the officers onboard the vessels below represented the Oceanic Union, the territorial waters of which the battle had threatened to encroach upon.

Carrier gulls had been sent back to the main islands with a full report on the situation and for the better part of an hour they had been awaiting orders on what response to face the potential threat with.

They waited still.

* * *

In the finely furnished offices of Oceania, an emergency meeting had been called for the Union's chief leaders, between men and women drawn from the highly esteemed ranks of its landed noble families and select representatives from the state legislature elected by the nation's substantial urban population at large.

They sat around the dark wooden tables holding concert with one another as they contemplated how best to address the unexpected situation. In reflection of the seriousness of the occasion, the crystal adorning the table was filled with fresh water rather than the customary white wine which might be offered any other day. Their present business obviously required the most serious mind.

"As many of you are already aware, gulls from our fleet have brought word to us of a battle taking placee naught a league outside our territorial waters, and have taken precautionary measures to prepare for any possible incursion," a minister explained to the board. "We hath also sent word to the Zodiac's garrison at Carpentaria as well as the Alliance of Earth's fortress in Panama to condemn these actions and demand the immediate withdrawal of their troops from the area, but given the proximity, if there is to be an incident, it is unlikely our communications will reach their destinations in time."

Whispers and furtive conversations erupted around the rooms as various opinions and sentiments were quickly offered, seeking their allies or detractors.

"Lord Uzumi," the minister motioned, indicating a man seated at the table who apparently garnered high respect from his fellows. His skin was the shade of tan as is common among islanders and he bore smooth brown hair which fell to his shoulders as well as a very well kept beard upon his chin. A hint of grey could be seen throughout, which, combined with the wrinkles under his eyes, indicated his steady advancement in years.

Lord Uzumi took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment to collect his thoughts. "Should we make an exception to our stance against military vessels approaching our territorial waters without authorization, Steward Homura?" the aging man asked, his voice a deep rich tone.

"No. But..." the Steward hesitated, making sure to keep his hands folded tightly together, so as to avoid fidgeting with them nervously. "In which case, I do not believe disclosing this to the public has been of any use."

Lord Uzumi's gray eyes narrowed imperceptibly, understanding the ramifications of the Steward's remark.

* * *

Below deck, Cagalli ran down corridors, bracing herself from the constant impacts inflicted upon the ship's besieged hull.

Just as she reached a staircase to take her up on deck, however, the booming voice of Ledonir shouted behind her, struggling to catch up to her.

"Cagalli!" Ledonir exclaimed breathlessly, placing his burly arms around her shoulders, holding her in place away from the staircase. "What do you intend to do?"

"Out of my way!" Cagalli demanded, shrugging him off roughly. "At this rate, we shall sink to the bottom of the ocean. And right beside Oceania no less!"

The dark man stared down at his charge, falling silent as his mouth turned down in a contemplative frown.

"I cannot! I cannot let this happen!" Cagalli stressed, almost stifling back tears. "Damnation!" she cursed, slamming her fist into the plank as Sir Athryn's face flashed in her mind. For some reason, seeing him now attacking the ship again after what had happened between them on the island felt like betrayal in a way, even know she knew in her mind that it was inevitable.

* * *

Continuing his assault on the _Archangel_, although deciding on a far more cautious approach now given the state of his men, Sir Athryn suddenly espied a fleet of what appeared to be battleships taking up formation not too far from the ship, escorted by an entire company of airborne riders, armed with all manner of artillery.

"No," Sir Athryn muttered.

* * *

"There is an Oceanic fleet advancing to the border of their territorial waters!" Jackie called down to the crew, his voice on edge.

"What?" the Lieutenant exclaimed, the sentiment repeated by the likes of Kuzzey and Miriallia as well.

"Hath they come to give us aid then?" Kuzzey perked up excitedly.

"Nay, we are in danger of infringing upon their territory!" Captain Murrue sounded with a scowl. "Take us away from here at once!"

"But...Captain," Arnold said hesitantly, turning towards the her.

"If we approach any nearer, they shall surely open fire upon us," the Captain warned him sternly. "Oceania is _not _our ally."

"Nevermind that!" a voice shouted, drawing everyone's surprised attention. It was Cagalli, standing at the top of the staircase which led below deck, with Ledonir close behind. "Head into their territorial waters and align the deck within range of the nearest ship!" she demanded, sprinting towards the helm. "I shall talk to Oceania myself! Hurry!"

"Cagalli," Captain Murrue said in confusion, dumbfounded as to the blonde girl's reasoning.

Suddenly, as if to confirm the Captain's warning, a booming voice echoed out over the waters. All on deck fell silent as they regarded the grave message, no doubt issued from an enchanted horn of the Oceanic Fleet.

"THIS IS A WARNING TO THE ALLIED EARTH SHIP AND ZODIAC FORCES CURRENTLY IN THE AREA. YE ARE APPROACHING THE SOVEREIGN DOMINION OF THE OCEANIC UNION. AS A NEUTRAL CONFEDERACY, WE STRICTLY PROHIBIT TRESPASS INTO OUR TERRITORIES BY ANY FOREIGN ARMED FORCES! ALTER YOUR COURSE AT ONCE. SHOULD YOU FAIL TO DEPART IN ACCORDANCE WITH THIS WARNING, WE SHALL EXERCISE OUR SOVEREIGN RIGHT TO DEFEND OUR NATION AND ATTACK YOU WITHOUT HESITATION!" the voice explained sternly.

* * *

"What a dog!" Sir Yzak quipped, hanging back along with Sir Nycol.

Sir Athryn braced himself, ready for anything.

* * *

"Attack us too?" Kuzzey muttered fearfully. "Surely they cannot mean it!"

"Besides that, what can they mean, 'neutral'?" Marshal Dalida pointed out, also perplexed. "After all, the _Archangel _was built by Oceania."

"Nevermind!" Cagalli repeated, her voice unfaltering. "Proceed into their territory!" Suddenly she took off for the bow. "Ledonir!" she called, outstretching her hand expectantly.

The dark-skinned man said nothing as he begrudgingly plucked something from his belt and handed it to the girl, wearing that same disapproving glare all the while. There was definitely something being silently communicated between the two that the others onboard simply were not privy to.

Placing the strange object to her lips, Cagalli's voice suddenly rang out over the waters, its high feminine pitch piercing through the air, giving all on deck quite a start. "HOW CAN THAT POSSIBLY BE YOUR DECISION AFTER OBSERVING OUR SITUATION!" she shouted.

_Magick_, Sai realized. _But that means..._

"_ARCHANGEL _WILL PROCEED INTO OCEANIA'S TERRITORIAL WATERS. DO NOT OPEN FIRE!" Cagalli declared.

Sir Athryn remained motionless in the air, the familiar voice giving him pause.

There was a moment of silence as quiet fell over the area. Suddenly, however, the voice of the Oceanic messenger fired back through their horn, "WH-WHO ARE YOU?", its hesitant stammer in the face of such audacity clear to all.

"THE QUESTION IS, WHO ARE _YOU_?" Cagalli retorted, straining her eyes to catch a glimpse of the man on the other side of the waters. "IF YOU LACK THE AUTHORITY TO MAKE THE APPROPRIATE DECISION THEN PASS MY MESSAGE ALONG TO THE PROPER AUTHORITIES. INFORM MY FATHER..." Cagalli paused, clenching her fist tightly as she wrestled with some inner uncertainty. "... LORD UZUMI OF THE HOUSE OF ATTHA AT ONCE!" she demanded imperiously.

Officers of the Oceanic Fleet were taken aback, a row of puzzled expressions breaking out amongst them.

"I AM LADY CAGALLI OF THE HOUSE OF ATTHA!" she explained finally, drawing bewildered stares from her crewmates who looked at her as if she had gone mad.

Sir Athryn's emerald eyes went wide beneath the sanguine bascinet. "Cagalli?" he muttered in surprise, almost losing his focus as her image flashed across his mind unbidden.

"Attha," Sai breathed.

"The Chief Steward's..." Miriallia chimed in, her voice trailing off.

"I AM IN NO MOOD FOR JOKES," the Oceanian messenger warned through his horn. "THE LADY COULD NOT POSSIBLY BE ON YOUR SHIP!"

"WHAT?" Cagalli spat. Kuzzey bristled beside her. The constant shouting was beginning to unnerve.

"BESIDES, EVEN IF IT WERE TRUE, WE CANNOT SIMPLY DO AS YOU SAY WITHOUT ANY EVIDENCE TO SUPPORT YOUR CLAIM," the messenger added.

"BASTARD!" Cagalli cursed, ready to smash the horn in disgust, just as the ship was rocked violently from a renewed assault from Busdir's culverin.

"There is no need to worry!" Sir Dyarka teased. He had heard quite enough of the boring exchange. "I shall not let them enter your territorial waters!" the Zodiac Knight shouted down, releasing yet another searing blast against the battered vessel, the explosion releasing a plume of smoke and splint wood. "I shall fell them before they arrive!" he boasted.

Lieutenant Natarle clenched her fist defiantly, unsure what options remained. At this rate, the ship's wards were finished.

"Not you again!" Sir Mwu fired back atop Skygaspar, sending another round from Agni streaking towards Busdir, forcing him to evade and sparing the _Archangel _yet another blow. His legs gripped the beast's belly as tightly as he could so as to not be thrown off from the enchanted weapon's massive recoil.

Bursts of sea water erupted uncomfortably close to the Oceanian fleet, throwing up white foam and burning metal.

"Sir Dyarka!" Sir Athryn shouted to the tan Knight "You could hit an Oceanic vessel! Flank them from the other side!"

"How can I do that?" Sir Dyarka balked. However, his insubordination distracted him from the enchanted bolt which Sir Kyra let fly from the bow of the _Archangel_. The shaft pierced Busdir's greave, choosing a target he knew would hath little defense left, drawing a pained "Damnation!" from its wearers lips. Sir Dyarka could feel the blood pooling in his sabaton as the wound began to seep within the Armor.

"Take this!" Sir Mwu shouted, firing the falconneau once again. His back was beginning to ache from the exertion.

Sir Dyarka just barely avoided the blast, hefting the culverin up once more with all his concentration as he fired at the _Archangel_'s smoldering hull, his descent through the air a free fall.

The massive blast shook the ship violently, almost throwing Cagalli overboard had not Ledonir caught her in his massive arms.

Sir Kyra's amethyst eyes went wide. He sensed it immediately.

"The rudder is hit! My men are furling sails three through five!" Romero reported breathlessly, dashing off to lend the already stretched thin crew whatever aid he could muster.

"Without the sails we cannot maintain our speed!" Arnold called out from the helm.

Sir Kyra vaulted into the air from the bow of the ship, drawing Sir Athryn's spells away from the ailing vessel as he absorbed and deflected the fire with his tower shield. Retaliating with a spell of his own would not do; Sir Athryn could merely counter it.

_Athryn..._

Stringing his longbow, Sir Kyra released a flurry of flaming arrows at his opponent, a technique he had learnt from Sir Mwu, although the fire was his own improvisation, driving his opponent farther backward as he made haste to evade the deadly barrage. The magickal fire had the effect of making the steel tips quite hot without compromising their form, allowing them to pass into enemy armor far more easily.

"Now there is nothing we can do _but _enter their territory," Ledonir remarked, drawing stunned glances from both Captain Murrue and Lieutenant Natarle. "Do not worry," he assured them. "Oceania's Second Escort Fleet is highly skilled with their artillery. Everything shall be fine."

"Very well," the Captain replied, the scowl never leaving her face, nodding to Arnold who threw the wheel for Oceania. All onboard prayed what remained of their wind would be enough to ferry them there in one piece, more or less.

It was not long ere the battered ship passed through the ranks of the Second Escort Fleet and they were quickly hailed by the messenger who had spoken with them before.

"AS YOU HAVE IGNORED OUR WARNINGS, WE SHALL HEREBY EXERCISE OUR RIGHT TO DEFEND OURSELVES!" the voice boomed through the enchanted horn.

The threat was quickly followed by the sound of cannonfire as shot and pitch were launched from the decks of the Fleet, bursting around the _Archangel _with eruptions of seawater and a thick blanket of smoke.

Sir Athryn scowled. With so many munitions going off around the _Archangel_, there simply was no visibility for him to conduct a proper assault anymore. And he was not going to risk his party and suffer the same fate by encroaching into Oceania. With one last look, he turned about face and flew away from the rake cautiously, hailing his Knights to follow after him.

* * *

Chief Steward Lord Uzumi rose from his seat at the table. "Now that was quite a farce to be sure, but was there truly any other option?" he asked his fellows seated there. "How are the contents of the official announcement coming along?" he turned towards a row of aides standing at attention on the far side of the room.

"I hath a revised draft of the announcement here," a woman perked up quickly, handing him the parchment.

Lord Uzumi's eyes fell over the page, scanning it quickly. "This will be adequate. I leave it to you," he said finally, apparently satisfied.

Steward Homura stood to his feet, stretching out his hand to take the announcement.

"I shall personally attend to matters regarding that ship and Morgenroete," Lord Uzumi explained.

"Yes, my lord," the representative bowed.

With that, Lord Uzumi took his leave from the chamber, followed by his attendants and retainers.

Upon his departure, a racket of whispers broke out among those left behind, as they discussed the odd occurrence.

"That ship is nothing but trouble," someone muttered.

Lord Uzumi stopped and all in the room fell silent once more. "Tis a bit late for such talk, is it not?" he questioned, glancing back over his shoulder.

There was no retort. All eyes kept to the floor in fearful respect as the Lord shut the polished door behind him, satisfied that he had quieted a needless vein of discord.

* * *

The eyes of the _Archangel's_ crew members could not help but be drawn to the crystal blue waters and glittering emerald islands which had become their present surroundings.

They sailed gently along the water, in tow with a coterie of escort vessels supplied by Oceania's Second Fleet, who had taken care not to put another scratch upon her.

"Dock the ship as instructed," the voice of their messenger explained to them from the deck nearby. The ships were traveling so close together now, that they had no need for their voices to be amplified.

Sir Kyra stood on the roof of the ship, just below the tattered and worn sails. He had removed his Armor, replacing it with a sailor's attire, and now stared out over the shining waves wearily.

A company of riders flew overhead, carefully cradling their bows across their laps atop their winged mounts.

The escorts brought the ship to a nondescript rocky cliff face But there was more here than the eye could see and, granted entry, they found themselves sailing through a portal in the rock beyond which they had cut a hidden harbor, burrowing under the island. Sailing within its murky depths as instructed, the deck of the _Archangel _was blanketed in darkness, the dim illumination of several candles springing up.

"The island of Onogoro belongs to its military and is home to Morgenroete Arms Crafters' largest workshops in the world," Ledonir explained to the officers on deck. "There are powerful spells wrought about the island and its seas. We cannot be discovered here even by magick."

"Do you not think it is expedient that you tell us who you really are?" Captain Murrue asked suspiciously.

A smile curled at the burly man's thick lips as he raised his hand in salute. "Sir Ledonir of the House of Kisaka, a Knight with the Twenty-First Company in service to the Union of Oceania," he announced. "I am presently abroad as her escort," he added softly, casting a satisfied look down towards Lady Cagalli at his side.

"So it really is her..." Miriallia whispered to Sai, awestruck at having shared the same space with the daughter of such a celebrity without even realizing it.

"How should we react to the measures being taken against us," the Captain questioned carefully.

"I believe you would be better served asking that question directly to the one you will soon meet," Sir Ledonir affirmed, his arms folded behind his back at ease. "To the chief steward of Oceania, Lord Uzumi of the House of Attha."

Now that she knew it, Lieutenant Natarle wondered why she did not realize it before. The man was clearly a Knight, proud of the service he had rendered to his Lords.

* * *

Beneath the waters just outside of Oceania, Sir Athryn's Party had gathered at the helm of their vessel, the _Vosulgov_, a sealed enchanted capsule of glass and whirring blades, much like those commissioned in General Maryco's fleet, to discuss their present course. Needless to say when dealing with youths on whom is placed such a great burden as war, emotions were running high.

"Do you expect us to believe this horse shit?" Sir Yzak sounded off slamming his hand down on the steel table, scratching the uncomfortable precautionary bandage which had been applied to his stomach with his other. The Armor Duwel has been sent to the small smithy on board for repairs, the silvery-haired Knight now clad once more in the coat of the Zodiac elite, a deep red sash tied round his waist just like the others.

"How can they announce that the 'legged ship' has already left Oceania?" Sir Dyarka joined in, seated beside Sir Nycol who stared out the enchanted glass at the various creatures plumbing the depths alongside them. "Do they think that an adequate solution?"

Sir Athryn meanwhile leaned against the nearest wall, saying little, lost in his own thoughts.

Officers and aids who had been sent by Carpentaria along with the vessel, stood by at attention, unaccustomed to such displays coming from their superiors and truthfully unsure of how to best serve them.

"They are taking us for complete fools," Sir Yzak agreed, agitated and on edge.

"Perhaps tis because we hath such a young leader," Sir Dyarka suggested carefully, keeping his eye trained on Sir Athryn.

"Sir Dyarka!" Sir Nycol protested with a scowl, speaking up.

"Tis not important," the dry voice of Sir Athryn broke through. "But as long as that is Oceania's official response to the situation, no good will come of sitting here and screaming about it all being a lie, now will there?" he pressed.

"What?" Sir Yzak bristled, the deep gash across his face as prominent as ever as he regarded his new leader with apiercing eye like ice.

"If we force our way into there..." Sir Athryn continued coolly, unfazed by the outburst. "It would escalate into a diplomatic thorn in the side of our nation. We must be mindful of our actions with regards to the grander political scale."

Taking a deep breath, Sir Yzak exhaled slowly, letting the anger ebb away as he thought about the Knight's words. "I have to concur that is quite a coolheaded decision, Sir Athryn," he admitted with a smirk. "Oh, excuse me, _Lord _Athryn," he added snidely.

An audible sigh escaped Sir Nycol's lips.

"Are you saying we must simply accept what they claim and depart?" Sir Dyarka pressed, a condescending grin splayed across his face.

"We shall send word for Carpentaria to pressure them," Sir Athryn replied without hesitation. "That is the most sensible thing to do. _But_, if things are not resolved quickly," he added, his emerald eyes narrowing, "We shall sneak in and discover the truth of the matter ourselves."

Sir Yzak's mouth hung agape for a moment, quite taken aback by the surprising concession.

"Are ye alright with that?" Sir Athryn demanded.

"We shall look into the whereabouts of the 'legged ship', then?" Sir Nycol clarified.

"Whatever the case, our opponent is a sovereign nation," Sir Athryn replied. "We cannot take unsanctioned actions alone without conclusive evidence."

"We can just force our way through! We know the 'legged ship' is there, after all!"Sir Dyarka said brashly.

"This is not like Heliopolis!" Sir Athryn scolded him, brushing away the thought of Kyra which rose to the surface. "For instance, the size of their force. I should not have to remind you how advanced Oceania's industry is, due in no small part of the substantial numbers of fellow Adepts who reside there. Officially, it has adopted a doctrine of neutrality, but in secret those islands are quite troublesome."

"Hmph," Sir Yzak remarked smugly. "I shall go along with your plan. But, note that if it were me, I would force my way in," he added, knocking Sir Athryn's shoulder roughly as he took his leave.

"You are not the son of Sovereign Counselor Grandmaster Lord Patryck of the House of Zala for nothing!" Sir Dyarka quipped, standing to his feet to join his friend. "After all, sneaking in sounds like fun too."

"And I may even be able to see the Stryke Knight's face," Sir Yzak added finally, looking over his shoulder at Sir Athryn one last time.

Sir Athryn bristled, his teeth on edge as he watched them go, whilst Sir Nycol looked on, unsure of what to say.

* * *

In the lower decks of the _Archangel_ now anchored within the secret underground harbor at Onogoro, several members of the crew had gathered in the mess hall to wait out their fate.

"I never expected to come to Oceania under these circumstances," Tolle admitted, leaning against the wall beside Miriallia.

"So...what happens in this case?" Kuzzey wondered aloud. "Do you suppose we shall be allowed to disembark?"

Sai looked up, regarding his friend carefully through his spectacles. "Disembark?" he repeated.

"Well, I know we are not permitted to leave the crew during a mission," Kuzzey clarified. "But perhaps granted leave?"

"I would not rule out the possibility," Arnold, the helmsman, remarked overhearing, sipping from a mug of stew. "For one thing, the necessary repairs will require the ship to be remain docked for some time."

"Really?" Kuzzey exclaimed excitedly, turning round.

"However, this is a...difficult nation," Arnold continued carefully, regarding Sir Kyra as he entered the galley. "Tis astounding that they even allowed us anchorage at their port like this," he finished. "In other words, the decision belongs to Oceania. We cannot know a thing until the Captain and the others return."

"But...our parents are here, after all," Miriallia said softly.

"You wish to see them?" Arnold asked tenderly.

For some reason, the eyes of his friends all turned toward Sir Kyra at that moment, who stood with his back to them at the far end of the hall, filling his platter. The young Adept could feel their focus upon him and remained still.

"I hope you get to see them," Arnold said, oblivious.

Finally the moment passed and Sir Kyra took his platter and walked away.

* * *

Lady Fllay knelt on the bed she and Sir Kyra now shared, looking out at the massive harbor they found themselves in through the lattice, Torii perched contentedly before her by the window.

Suddenly the door opened and Sir Kyra returned, holding a platter with a meal for two.

"Fllay," Sir Kyra greeted. "Do you want to have a look outside?" he asked, taking note of her gaze.

"No. Not really," Lady Fllay replied sullenly, looking away.

Confused, Sir Kyra pursed his lip and approached the bed with the platter, avoiding the Lady's thigh high boots which lay strewn beside it.

"Here," he offered, handing one of the mugs to her as he took his seat beside her and took a drink from his.

"Thank you," she replied, staring down at it for a moment, feeling the steam as it rose to her face.

"They say we may be granted leave to disembark," Sir Kyra began as cheerfully as he could muster.

"Oh," came the Lady's simple reply.

"You had an estate here in Oceania as well Fllay, right?" the boy asked.

"Yes I do but..." Lady Fllay hesitated. "No one is living there. My mother died when I was a little girl and my father... Well, he is gone as well," she finished with some difficulty.

Sir Kyra's jaw tightened and he looked away, trying not to think about it again. The fact had already caused them both too much pain.

Suddenly Lady Fllay exhaled deeply and she let her head fall to Sir Kyra's shoulder, closing her eyes. Sir Kyra looked down in surprise for a moment, the feeling of her soft red tresses brushing against his face.

* * *

Within the cavernous harbor, a plump woman from the island strode toward the _Archangel_, a large scowl set across her face_. _Coming across the pier, she ascended the plank and boarded the main deck, lugging a large trunk with her.

When she reached the quarters of Lady Cagalli, however, and laid eyes her, she gasped in shock and her mouth hung agape in disbelief.

"Hello, Myrna," Cagalli greeted guiltily, her hands behind her back as she swayed back and forth.

Myrna's mouth made tremulous motions of speech, finally culminating in, "My Lady!" The trunk fell to the floor with a thud as she threw her large arms around the girl. "You are safe!" she exclaimed.

Lady Cagalli smiled sheepishly to herself, her chin resting on the woman's kindly shoulder.

Suddenly, however, her smile faded as Myra threw open the trunk she had brought aboard, bringing out a smooth turquoise fabric which she rolled over one arm, turning towards the Lady.

Lady Cagalli shook her head firmly just as Myra took hold of her simple shirt, trying to rip it off by force. The Lady backed away, stubbornly refusing, but Myra pressed her all the more.

Together the two struggled, pulling and tugging at her clothes, as they went round and round. But, as the Keeper of the Wardrobe for the Attha family, she was quite proficient in dressing the stubborn girl.

Finally the shirt came off, flung into the air by the strong arm of Myra. And in the end, so did everything else too.

* * *

Within the chambers high above the expansive Oceanic fortress at Onogoro, the nation's chief steward sat with three officers from the _Archangel_, holding concert to negotiate which measures would be taken by their respective parties. A row of chandeliers hung from the gilded ceiling, the light streaming in from the towering windows at the far end of the room glinting off their crystalline surfaces.

"As you know our cherished confederacy, Oceania, remains neutral," Lord Uzumi explained to the three officers across from him at the long wooden table, polished so completely that it captured one's reflection like a mirror.

"Yes," Captain Murrue affirmed, her hands clasped upon her lap . A quick glance toward Natarle, however, revealed that she was having a much harder time remaining as poised.

"And so officially, it has been reported that our Fleet chased your vessel from our territorial waters," the steward continued.

"I see," the Captain said, nodding her head.

"The reason you gave us harbor was because we had your daughter aboard, was it not?" Sir Mwu spoke up.

"Do you think I can even compare the fate of this nation to one spoiled daughter?" Lord Uzumi retorted guardedly.

"Ah...excuse me for assuming that," the Knight replied, looking down apologetically.

The Steward let out a slight chuckle. "Things would be far clearer if it were as simple as all that." He paused for a moment, clearing his throat as he regarded the three faces before him carefully. "There is the matter of Heliopolis," Lord Uzumi said finally, his voice grave once more. "Children of these islands who pledged their service as warriors. The achievements of those who wore those suits of Armor in one battle after another. I contemplated it many times-whether it would hath been more prudent to simply protect the people and leave that ship and its enchanted armaments. To this moment, I am still not certain if the correct decision was made."

Lieutenant Natarle's lavender eyes narrowed.

"I am terribly sorry," Captain Murrue offered. "About Heliopolis and the children. Tis not as if my words have any power to them, or official sanction, but I simply wish to say that, as an individual, I am terribly sorry for what happened."

"Forget it," Lord Uzumi said simply. "We are just as much at fault for the way things turned out. The reason that we uphold our doctrine of neutrality is that we wish to face neither Humans nor Adepts as enemies. But, without power, intentions cannot be enforced. Yet by obtaining power, one becomes a target. I am sure as soldiers you do not wish to hear this."

"I can understand what you are saying, Lord Uzumi," Captain Murrue came back quickly, her amber eyes riveted to the steward. "However, we..." she hesitated, the memory of Admiral Lewis coming to the surface.

_The Zodiac will no doubt continue to use more magick on the battlefield. Tis one of their few advantages. However, to those fools who keep spending their wealth on useless concessions, the number of warriors lost in the battle is only a figure on paper!_

Suddenly, the Captain felt silent, sobered by the thought.

"In any case," Lord Uzumi continued. "We must convey to ye the chief reason we did not sink your ship for violating our sovereignty. Verily, we hope to obtain from ye the Stryke's combat record to this point and the expertise of its wielder, Adept Knight Sir Kyra, for Morgenroete."

Lieutenant Natarle and Sir Mwu exchanged worried glances.

"Should you agree, I am certain that we can provide you with extensive assistance for your ship," the Lord finished.

"Lord Uzumi, that is-," Captain Murrue retorted, raising her voice as she abruptly stood to her feet.

Lord Uzumi, however, merely regarded her with a hardened stare.

* * *

As Sir Kyra and Lady Fllay went down one of the corridors below deck together, arm in arm, they met a group of officers riveted to the sight of a plump woman leading a girl by the hand but...

-It was Cagalli. And she was wearing a dress! A fine thing made from silk and lace, with white trimmings in a light seafoam color. It had to be the most expensive gown Sir Kyra had ever seen, even considering Lady Fllay's expansive wardrobe back on Heliopolis. Her jagged blonde strands were brushed and neat, clasped in the back by a golden brooch and a pair of blue ribbons, whilst a matching ruby necklace and pair of earrings adorned her face. She looked completely out of place.

Sir Kyra and Lady Fllay's eyes went wide in unison as they regarded the unfamiliar creature being led down the hall.

"I can walk on my own," Lady Cagalli's voice echoed through the corridor. If it had not been for that same volatile voice he had grown accustomed to, Sir Kyra might not have believed it was really her.

Lady Fllay's grip tightened around Sir Kyra's arm, her grey eyes narrowing as her face fell into a scowl.

Lady Cagalli's eyes widened as she regarded Sir Kyra and Lady Fllay, but she quickly turned away, following Myra toward the stairs.

Sir Kyra allowed himself a chuckle as he watched her go.

"What is it with her, anyway?" Lady Fllay muttered to her lover who merely blinked, unsure of what to say.

* * *

Within one of the private lounges provided by Oceania, the Captain and her Lieutenant held discourse, along with Sir Mwu.

"I am against it emphatically! This country is dangerous," Lieutenant Natarle asserted.

"Well even so, what do you suggest?" Sir Mwu pressed her, his burly arms resting on his hips. "Shall we disembark and swim to Alaska?"

"That is not what I am suggesting!" Natarle countered. "We should pay for the necessary repairs."

"I certainly understand your reasoning, but..." Sir Mwu looked back toward the Captain for support.

"Do ye truly think this situation will end here?" the Captain questioned them. "He said nothing about it, but I am certain they are under pressure from the Zodiac. Yet they choose to shield us. You understand why, do you not?"

"I do not have the authority to say otherwise, Captain," her Lieutenant said bitterly. "But know this, as far as this incident is concerned, I _will _surely bring it up when we finally arrive in Alaska," she added with a formal salute.

At that she took her leave, followed by the twinkling azure eyes of Sir Mwu, smiling to himself all the while. "Not just this incident, no doubt," he added with a laugh upon her departure.

Captain Murrue snickered despite herself, ever grateful for Sir Mwu's jovial disposition.

Leaning against the table at which she sat, the Knight rested one hand on its surface and another on his hip, the smile never leaving his face. "Still, I feel sorry for the boy and what he will be put through again," he added thoughtfully.

"True," Captain Murrue admitted, letting out a sigh. At that she let her head fall into her hands, burying her face in her arms.

The Knight regarded her quizzically, unsure of how he should respond. Apparently deciding with about as much forethought as he did most other things, he gave her a firm pat on the back, chuckling to himself to lighten the mood. His hand lingered, however, and the Captain spoke up.

"Sexual harassment is a violation of your chivalrous Code of Honor," Captain Murrue reminded him dryly, not bothering to look up from the table.

"Uh-" Sir Mwu flinched, retracting his arm like he had been stung. His mind raced with confusion over how to respond to such a remark. "Is it?" he asked sheepishly.

The Captain made no reply.

* * *

Rain began to pour over the island of Onogoro as night fell, filling the air with its sound. Its life giving water was quickly absorbed by countless plants and cisterns throughout the land.

Arrayed in the Armor of Stryke, Sir Kyra was escorted through the storm to the massive workshops of Morgenroete Arms Crafters by a coterie of Oceanic Knights in a large horse-drawn carriage. The only sound within its spacious interior was that of rain pelting off its surface as Sir Kyra regarded the armed men seated around him warily.

They were not being overtly threatening, but he could sense their concern over his possession of such weapons in their presence.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a bare stretch of land all the way on the other side of the island, a coterie of swimmers were helped ashore past the threshold of the water's devious spells by a pair of men, well concealed by the hoods which hung from their heads and the fog that had come over the area from the sudden unexpected rain.

Well, unexpected by those on the island, that is.

"Sir Athryn of the House of Zala under the command of General Lord Rau," Sir Athryn announced himself to the pair of men who had come to meet them, shaking the water from his long dark hair.

"Welcome to the land of peace," the man greeted in turn clasping Sir Athryn's hand whilst his companion kept a careful watch on their surroundings for any unexpected arrivals.

A dark smile spread across Sir Athryn's face.


	26. Endless Refrain and Return

**Author's Note: I know I update this so sporadically it's not really fair but I'm very grateful to all the people who continue to put this laborious fic on story alert or give it the honor of being on their favorites page, but please, please, if you are going to read it and enjoy it enough to do that, give me the small satisfaction of a short review (or long if you prefer). I enjoy reading them-and I am happy to respond to any questions or comments. In other words, review = HAPPY!**

* * *

**XXVI. ENDLESS REFRAIN AND RETURN**

Concealed by the thick fog which had fallen over the island of Onogoro, Sir Athryn and his party had packed up their taught leather swimmer's wear and changed to the inconspicuous attire of the local craftsmen.

"Those papers will grant you access to any areas within the First Ring," the shady man explained to the Knights, handing Sir Athryn a bound ream stuffed with parchment. He was referring, of course, to the peculiar layout of the island's expansive fortress and workshops, restricted by ever tightening concentric circular walls, layered within one another, which blocked access to any persons who could not demonstrate express authorization with the proper papers, which were drawn up unique to each level for additional security. Stores of food, textiles and munitions were kept inside the walls, whilst an assortment of scaffolded pits led down into the mines and furnaces from which the island plied its resources, all under the imposing shadow of the fortress' soaring peaks.

"There are gates where they verify the specific credentials of each individual," the man warned, his face concealed all the while by the hood he wore. "I apologize I was unable to forge anything deeper on such short notice. Just do not cause any disturbance, and all should fare well."

At that the party took their leave from their hooded comrades, taking a path through a small wood to avoid attention. They marched in silence , single-file, through the dark glade, on edge for any approaching signs of threat or discovery. People simply had no clue the terror espionage inspired in its agents, they decided collectively. It was unnerving but at once also exhilarating.

It was not long ere they cleared the woods and came to a well plowed field, the rolling curve of the landscape affording them an excellent view of the activity below as they planned their approach and integration.

* * *

"Artificers, begin repairs on the third deck," a voice called out over the secret harbor beneath the island as scores of Oceanic laborers, artificers, artillators and engineers were dispatched to the battered decks of the _Archangel _to uphold their end of their nation's bargain, their special tools and instruments in tow behind. "Weavers and abjurers remain at attention. The rudder and the hull are going to need your attention. To say nothing of the sails."

"What a surprise," Arnold muttered to the Lieutenant, regarding the frenzied activity all around them. "They hath already commenced labor."

"Yes, we should be thankful for that," Lieutenant Natarle agreed.

"Good morning," Captain Murrue announced as she ascended the stairs onto the main deck, nodding to each officer her eyes fell upon along the way.

"Good morning!" All returned with a firm salute.

"My thanks for attending to matters here," the Captain added with a rather cheerful smile.

"Craftsmen hath arrived from Morgenroete," Lieutenant Natarle reported. "And they hath already begun repairs throughout the ship."

"Yes," the Captain sighed wearily, taking her place behind the helmsman. "Where is Sir Kyra?"

"Both he and an escort have journeyed to the workshops along with the pieces of Stryke," the Lieutenant added. She fell silent, however, drilling the Captain with a hard stare.

The Captain blinked. "Yes?" she inquired carefully.

"It is my opinion, that this is the ideal opportunity to perform a thorough check of its internal mechanisms," Natarle spoke, nodding to the Captain as she took her leave, her foot falls slow and heavy.

* * *

Within the labyrinthine halls of the workshops belonging to the privileged craftsman guild called Morgenroete, a woman was engaged in discussion with a number of her apprentices who had gathered around eagerly. She had a smooth face framed by wavy brown locks which she tied back to keep out of her teal eyes while she worked. The deep respect her apprentices held for the woman was evident to all.

"As such, tis clear that the Armor's potential far exceeds that imagined by those who drafted it. According to the report delivered by Sir Ledonir of the House of Kisaka... Excuse me for just a moment," the woman's voice trailed off as she heard the familiar sound of a little boy who had come running in. With a broad smile, the boy wrapped his small arms around her dusty legs, pulling at the coarse fabric. Casting an inquiring glance over to the door, she saw a man leaning against the wall wearing a sheepish smile. She smirked knowingly.

Her eyes sparkled as a kindly smile spread across her face and she knelt down to the greet the boy with a kiss. "Mother is still working, Ryuta," she whispered to him. "I will not be finished till after you go to bed, dear. Have supper with father tonight, alright?"

"But you said we would take the boat to the glades and go look for shells," Ryuta pleaded.

"Yes, I know. I promise, on my free day," she assured the boy. "Mother has hardly ever broken a promise to you, now has she?" she teased.

The boy smiled, shaking his head in the affirmative.

"Now, child, run along and make sure you do what your father tells you," she pressed. "Take your bath, brush your teeth and go to bed on time. Alright? Bye." The pair shared one last embrace before the boy took off for the man near the door. With a wink back at her, the man took the boy's hand and departed.

"You will pardon the interruption," the woman said, returning her attention back to her attendants once more.

"Of course, Master Eryka," they assured her, eager to continue the discourse.

"Now, as I was saying," she continued. "According to the report delivered by Sir Ledonir, the power of the Alliance of Earth's enchanted plate Armor can be summarized with one word: _astounding_."

Excited murmurs broke out among the group, the anticipation building among them became ecstatic.

"However, the possibility of bringing forth this power relies greatly on the skills of its bearer," the Enchantress cautioned. "The conclusions reached in this matter spring from the combat record of one Sir Kyra of Yamato, current bearer of the Armor of Stryke, our only extant specimen. Twas noted early on that a more comprehensive arrangement of spells would need to be tempered into the Armor in order to boast the greatest diversity of environmental effectiveness. Fundamentally, it is an unavoidable fact that the capabilities of Adepts are superior to that of natural-born Humans. Adepts are simply able to more effectively wield the enchanted armaments, as they hath their own means to channel many spells they may hath need of through their minds and bodies on the spot. This is nowhere more apparent than in the air above the seas, where Humans presently have little defense or ability to engage in return, a weakness exploited in countless 'hit and run' strikes upon their vessels. As the time constraints on most Humans to successfully conduct a magickal operation are often untenable on the battlefield, for a natural-born Human to equal the skill of an Adept would require a specific and broad compilation of prepared spells tempered into the Armor before engaging in combat. Perhaps the greatest difficulty is that of magickal flight. However, tis ironic that an Adept is to be relied upon to devise the solution to this quandary. Although twas an emergency, in the end, the Alliance had to rely on the service of an Adept thought to be with the enemy in order to devise the means to successfully break their stalemate with the Adepts. And tis the same here in Oceania, as investigated in the report, "Contributions of Adepts to Arms Crafting Within Our Confederacy". The esteemed artificers in the Plants who first crafted enchanted armaments believed the weapons that conquered the Sea would eventually determine the course of the war. Such armaments must be far more durable than common armor, affording it leave to survive extreme and adverse conditions, yet light enough on the bearer so as to not restrict dexterity, as well as granting the wielder access to no less than a battleship's destructive potential."

Master Eryka paused, giving her apprentices a moment to finish their feverish scribbling, as they took care to take note of all she said. "The essential premise of this opinion proved true. But they passed over something which has proved of great importance," she baited. "That the superiority of enchanted armaments is not limited to the air above the seas. Continuing farther down the record, we can plainly see that the Zodiac persistently pursued the Alliance warship _Archangel_, which had taken possession of Stryke and escaped Heliopolis. As a result, the _Archangel_ was driven off course in its voyage to Earth and had no option other than to land in Zodiac territory. While perhaps a vain remark, there appears to be limitations in the _Archangel_'s crew. Although they have been heretofore presently successful in withstanding the Zodiac's assaults, much of that can be attributed to fortune and the abilities of Sir Kyra and Stryke. Eventually, questions concerning decisions made by the _Archangel's _commanding officers, and the rationality thereof, shall undoubtedly be formally addressed."

Taking a moment to meet the gaze of her apprentices one again, the Enchantress continued. "The record includes a gallery of persons, a study of which can prove useful to our understanding in this matter," Master Eryka continued. "To wit: General Andreyu of the House of Waltfeld. Called the 'Tiger of the Desert', he was among the Zodiac's most skilled Generals. The forces under his command laid siege to the _Archangel_ with mounts crafted and bred from the other planes. For Stryke, which had been taken as a blank slate to begin with, adapting to the desert proved quite trying. However, Sir Kyra managed an incredible feat, altering its base enchantments during the stress battle, to overcome the prior limitations of its spells. In the end, he was successful in felling the fearsome monster Lagowe, the beast ridden by General Andrewyu himself. The _Archangel _then made its way to the Sea of Red. However, the Zodiac were waiting, having laid a trap for them beneath the sea. To counter the Knights of General Maryco of the House of Morassim and their heretofore unknown enchanted underwater armaments, the _Archangel _added the winged support mounts, Skygraspar and Speargraspar, to cover Stryke. The additional support from these noble creatures, armed with Stryke's spare magickal weapons, afforded Stryke much greater reach. For reference, see the paper entitled, "Questions Regarding Use at Sea". In any case, the combination of Sir Kyra and Stryke once again displayed surprising adaptability. It is not lightly that I assert Sir Kyra's power surpasses that of other Adepts."

Her apprentices blinked in surprise, staring at the Master doubtfully as whispers broke out amongst them at the shocking contention.

Master Eryka raised a hand to quiet their dispute, nodding her head to convey her sympathy concerning their misgivings with such a bizarre statement. "Tis only a supposition, and not even in my area of expertise, but I would like to make mention of a matter which once appeared in several magickal periodicals, giving rise to a heated debate. It is the 'Theory of Transcendence'. As most of you know, this theory is dependent on several, no less controversial, hypotheses. Taking them all together, we can distill their basic foundation, namely, that what we each experience as 'reality' is merely the shared conglomeration of our race's beliefs as a whole, and that magick, therefore, is simply the forced alteration of this reality through exceptional potency of spirit and successful projection of the mind."

Several of those present nodded, recognizing the name, whilst others exchanged nervous glances with their fellows in confusion.

Switching to a broader focus to give her students some necessary background, Master Eryka continued with the discourse. "Many Human sorcerers are understandably outraged at such a radical assertion, of course, as it implies that all their studies on how to exploit the hidden sympathies and antipathies between occult forces and laborious cataloguing of magickal principles are nothing more than stagnant tenets reinforced by historical inertia as well as equating their magick with essentially the same level as that of, to use one proponent's words, 'blowing one's nose'. Their opposition, however, is unfounded, because it is undeniable the magick becomes far easier to achieve, at least comparatively, when worked through such universally adhered-to channels, arguably due to their widespread proliferation in the understanding of sorcerers everywhere and the natural forming of otherwise meaningless associations in the minds of the general populace, associations which assume very real importance and efficacy in the rituals of the Art. Regardless, the idea does have some merit with resolving the difficulties one encounters when contemplating such oddities as the often bewildering and nonsensical premises employed behind many magick spells, the clear fluidity of practices as demonstrated by a myriad of potent magickal traditions and praxis, as well as the frustrating use of magick as a counter to other magick and the occasional failure students encounter when trying to simply follow the formulae used by their teachers and all the rivalries arising therefrom. As codified into now almost universal acceptance, Lord Jyorge's famous tome, _A Treatise On the Nature and Practice of Magick Arts_ affirms that, according to his travels, sorcerers from all regions agree that everything in existence springs from the same source, a plane or energy, which we now call the Ether, a concept embracing the intangible reservoir of unmanifest potential from whose perturbations the concentrated Forces of energy and Forms of matter emanate the more it condenses. Each variation which arises draws from this Source and likewise returns upon its cessation. The result is that the distribution of energy and matter throughout is very uneven, with the vast majority concentrated on the surface of the material plane and its elemental constituents, while the deeper in one penetrates, the greater the proportion of this purity until there remains nothing _except_ this unmanifest energy once more. Through the practices of magick over the aeons, it has been reliably demonstrated that our thoughts can give form and shape to this otherwise formless energy, compelling and manipulating it to suit the desires of the community. However, with the dawning of the 'Era of Magick', when our enchanters sought to undertake the momentous task of applying this craft to the revolution of civilization and society, they encountered a drawback to this awesome power as well. It seems the reservoir of this potential is not infinite as was once presumed by the vain sorcerers of old. In ages past, magick was practiced with care towards the Ether's natural cycles of emanation and cessation, but now, with the vast proliferation of magickal items and structures, crafted with the specific goal of retaining their power permanently, and admittedly, _especially_ the rapid increase in the population of enchanted Beings like the Adepts or even magickally animated constructs such as serve many sorcerers or function as mounts or beasts of labor in the armies, the Ether _is_ depleting, its energies stretched thin in order to uphold the myriad enchantments now scattered across the face of the world, denying it the natural process of cessation and thus weakening each subsequent emanation. Concerned groups like Olde World thus issue cataclysmic proclamations that this state of affairs will one day result in the disappearance of magick from the world entirely, and with it, herald the end of our high civilization or even the complete extinction of life itself, though others view such prophecies as unfounded fear mongering."

Taking a moment to clear her throat Master Eryka continued. "The 'Theory of Transcendence', however, takes this a step further by positing that an individual, Human or Adept, can achieve a state of extreme willpower and strength of heart arising from a spontaneous anamnetic crystallization concerning the true nature of reality which results in a sudden extraordinary feeling of omnipotence, all theorized to correspond to an elusive and evanescent connection of the individual spirit with the pure Ether itself. And that in this state, reality around the individuals seems to bend to their will completely, granting them heightened reflexes in violation of causality, rapid mental acuity and unparalleled access to magickal power. Obviously the dream of any serious sorcerer. From anecdotal evidence, it is alleged that this phenomena most often manifests when recalling grave trauma or experiencing situations of either dire stress or perfect serenity. It has even been rumored that through repeated access to this state, a master may resolve to achieve it at will. In line with that reasoning, if possible, I would like to conduct a continuous, precise and thorough study of Sir Kyra," the Enchantress explained finally. "That concludes my discourse," she finished, bowing slightly.

Just then there was a rap on the door as a man strode in to the spacious chamber, giving a bow upon meeting her gaze. "Master Eryka, Sir Kyra of Yamato hath arrived at the complex," the man announced.

"Many thanks, I shall be right with him," the Enchantress replied cheerfully, gathering up her journal and quill and heading for the door, leaving her apprentices with _much _to ponder and even more work to do.

* * *

Just inside the main gate, Sir Kyra was quickly aided with the divestiture of the Armor, left in the simple garments he had worn underneath. His senses strained as he inspected the vaulting ceilings, listened to the sound of countless hammers ringing on all manner of metals and smelt the fumes from vast stores of burning coals. The young man was certain there had to be hundreds of people employed there, some of the most talented individuals in Oceania in fact, if not many other places in Earth.

He was quickly met by Master Eryka, wearing a crimson cloak embroidered with the crest of the Morgenroete guild, a rather plain garment which veiled the great power that Sir Kyra sensed in her. She promptly introduced herself and indicated for him to follow, leading him through the many spacious halls and staircases of the complex, occasionally pointing out features of interest to him.

"We hath the capability to make complete repairs on Stryke here," the Enchantress assured him. "Tis to be expected, of course, since you could say that this is the home of Stryke's parents," she added with a playful smile over her shoulder. She loved children after all and she could sense that Sir Kyra was no callous warrior. Those wide amethyst eyes were too full of life, too kind, she thought to herself.

Sir Kyra could not deny the pull of her charm was quite strong. But then again, it seemed only natural considering her eminence as an enchantress.

At length the boy was led into an open chamber which appeared to be an Armory of sorts. What greeted the young Adept, however, surprised him greatly.

"This is what I would like you to examine," Master Eryka explained, indicating several row of tables on which were laid innumerable components and pieces of Armor which Sir Kyra immediately sensed were endowed with an assortment of magick spells. There was probably enough for an army here. If he focused on them, he could probably have even sensed exactly which effects they would convey as well, given enough time.

"This..." he breathed in awe, having never had the chance to examine another set of Armor like Stryke's this closely.

Master Eryka just smiled proudly to herself. "Tis not _that _surprising," she said teasingly.

"Especially, since you first saw Stryke on Heliopolis," a voice added.

Suddenly, Sir Kyra recognized the disparaging voice of Lady Cagalli and turned to regard her, only this time she was once again dressed in simple, functional garments. Now _that_ was the Cagalli he knew.

"This is the true face of Oceania, the farcical 'neutral confederacy'," the Lady remarked bitterly, hand resting on her hip in disapproval.

"Cagalli," Sir Kyra said, but then immediately caught himself. "Ah, excuse me. Lady Cagalli," he corrected quickly, giving a slight bow. Her cheek was red for some reason, however, as if she had recently suffered a blow there.

"What is with that all of the sudden?" Lady Cagalli demanded, her face turning even redder. "Tis not as if anything about me has changed in the slightest. Ugh, now everyone is going to be doing it," she muttered.

"My apologies," Sir Kyra managed, scratching the back of his head nervously. He tried to look away from the mark on her cheek, but it kept drawing his attention.

"We hath styled the entire line, 'Astray'," Master Eryka continued, ignoring the Lady's sudden interruption. "Enchanted Armor forged by Morgenroete and consecrated to the service of Oceania."

"What hath Oceania planned for them?" Sir Kyra inquired carefully.

"What do you mean?" Lady Cagalli interjected. "They are here to defend Oceania, of course. Surely you are aware that Oceania will not invade another sovereign nation, that it will not allow a foreign power to invade and that it will not intervene in the conflicts of other dominions." Her garnet eyes glanced off the smooth polished plates adorning the suits of Armor throughout the chamber, admiring their handiwork despite herself. "They give us the power to enforce that. At least, that is the kind of nation Oceania was supposed to be. Until my father betrayed us, that is."

"Oh my," Master Eryka gasped, taken aback by the remark. "Are you _still _saying such things? How many times must I tell you that it simply is not true?" the Enchantress demanded. "Lord Uzumi was unaware that Heliopolis was being used to secretly aid in the Alliance of Earth's magickal armaments industry," she rattled on. "Twas the design of some of the _other _noble Houses."

"-Silence!" Lady Cagalli shot back imperiously. "Do you seriously consider such an excuse acceptable?" she demanded, her eyes locked into a fierce stare which Sir Kyra had beheld many times now. "He was the confederacy's Chief Steward! He represents both the interests of the manors _and _the cities. If he, in fact, did _not _know, then that in itself is a crime."

"That is why he took responsibility," Master Eryka said softly.

"You mean granting boons to my uncle and delivering some apologetic speech full of nothing but claptrap?" the Lady retorted. "Yet nothing has changed!"

"Well it cannot be helped," Master Eryka shrugged. "Lord Uzumi is very important for the present welfare of Oceania."

"How can you say that about the coward?" Lady Cagalli spat.

The Enchantress flashed a smug smile. "And to think Lord Uzumi had given you so much love and care over the years, tsk tsk," she said in an exaggerated tone, her eyes sparkling as if she were enjoying a private jest. "He will be deeply saddened."

The Lady merely rolled her eyes and turned away in disgust.

"I am also not surprised to see you be slapped after the way you acted yesterday," Master Eryka added.

Sir Kyra bristled.

Lady Cagalli turned to face her once more, brushing the back of her hand against her cheek with a defiant "Hmph!"

"Now let us leave this foolish girl alone," the Enchantress said, turning her attention back to Sir Kyra. "Come with me," she added over her shoulder as she strolled away.

"R-Right," Sir Kyra stammered, following after her, keenly aware of the scowls Lady Cagalli was giving him behind. Nonetheless, she grit her teeth and followed after them.

* * *

It was not long ere they emerged into a much smaller room loud with the clamor of many voices busy at work.

"We hath achieved a stable resonance."

"Sigils seven through one hundred and eighteen are all charged."

"According to our grimoires, the principles similarity, association, and balance come to bear on the matter at hand."

"Remember that if ye wish to receive positive energy ye must send out the same."

Master Eryka led Sir Kyra and the Lady to the observation balcony which overlooked an arena below. Inside stood three Knights at attention. Sir Kyra recognized the Astray design of the suits of Armor they all wore from before. They possessed a component which Stryke did not, however. Bases* made of what appeared to be an assortment of feathers which had been stitched together.

"Miss Asagi, Miss Juri, Miss Mayura," Master Eryka called down.

"Yes!" they all replied in unison, and Sir Kyra was surprised that they were all women.

"Oh, Lady Cagalli! You are well!" one of the girls exclaimed.

"What? You hath returned then?" another said.

"My apologies for your disappointment," Lady Cagalli quipped sardonically.

"Begin," Master Eryka announced.

With that the three closed their eyes beneath their enchanted bascinets, concentrating intently on the feathers which comprised their bases. They had all been painstakingly plucked from winged beasts crafted on the lower planes. Clearing their minds of all else, they sought to draw the aerial qualities which comprised the form of the feathers to the sabatons at their feet in order to make them lighter than air and grant them flight. While limited transvection had certainly been demonstrated by Human sorcerers before in spaces specifically dedicated to that purpose, the kind of on the spot flight they wished to evoke was ambitious to be sure.

Within their minds, the girls vividly imagined that they were lifting off of the ground, choosing to fuel their undertaking with a single-minded focus so intense it could perhaps only be compared to that of performing a delicate surgery or advanced arithmetic in the mind, choosing to raise the necessary energy or impetus through themselves rather than from an external mystical source, as it was much easier to access under such conditions. In concert with this the three began flapping their arms very precisely, pushing the air around them downward.

"They look absolutely ridiculous," Lady Cagalli noted dryly.

Master Eryka turned to the Lady impatiently, "My Lady, please do not let your poor attitude interfere with the proceeding." She took such matters very seriously, after all.

Under the tutelage of Master Eryka, the sorcerers employed at Morgenroete were often encouraged to think in more fluid ways than their Atlantican rivals rather than relying on established occult formulae, making magick come to them more slowly but increasing their versatility and control overall. It also contributed to making them less dependent on foci and ritual in order to achieve the requisite state of mind and thus able to rely more on their own imagination.

Suddenly, the three girls began to levitate into the air, gently rising higher and higher. Complete silence fell over the chamber as they halted their ascent, achieving a stable transvection. Within a few moments, they began to push themselves through the air, rotating around one another within the ring of the arena.

It was shaping up to be one of their better experiments, the Enchantress thought to herself. "Minimal emphasis on form, maximum on belief," she muttered to herself with satisfaction.

Soon, however, the girls focus began to wane as their thoughts wandered, caught up in the ecstasy of flight, and they accidentally bumped into each other, throwing off their balance. They struggled to remain aloft, however, despite the setback, clinging at the air with all their might.

"Now remember girls..." Master Eryka called down, her voice falling flat as she witnessed one of them fall and try to grab hold of the other's ankle, which only took her down to the floor as well, entangled together in an embarrassing heap. Meanwhile, the third floated _up _toward the ceiling, no longer able to control her ascent and was ensnared by the netting the Enchantress had ordered placed there for just such an occurrence.

"Nothing hath changed," Lady Cagalli quipped disparagingly.

A sigh escaped the Master's lips."But they last almost twice as long now," she was quick to note.

Down below several aides had entered the arena to help remove the girls' Armor as they would no doubt be quite tired after their exertion. Tis always a danger when a Human casts a spell out of their own energies.

"But at this rate, they shall be slain within an instant. And it will probably be from falling to their deaths rather than even being cut down in battle," Lady Cagalli countered. "They would be of no use on the battefield except as a target for the enemy."

"How can you say something so cruel!" one the girls protested, having come to her senses and overheard the remark.

"Well tis the truth!" the Lady pressed, standing her ground.

"Do you hath any conception of how much labour has gone into this!" another exclaimed, clearly frustrated.

"The enemy will hath none either!" the Lady shot back.

"Well at least we can do it, which is more than I can say for you!" the third spat accusingly.

"Alright, alright, all of you. Enough of this," Master Eryka interjected sternly. "What Lady Cagalli hath said is absolutely true. That is why we want to see you become stronger. Like you and Stryke, Sir Kyra," she added, glancing to the young man admiringly, who could not help a slight flush which came over his cheeks in that moment.

"But why do ye not simply fuel the spell from a gemstone core like Stryke's?" the Adept asked.

"Well _that _is one of the things we brought you here to consort about," Master Eryka admitted. "While the creation process is lengthy and expensive, once you hath such a store, such is certainly possible. But the trouble is, even with such seemingly easy access to the energy, it has proven difficult for a Human to manifest the force of will necessary to form a sufficient connection with it to draw it out and shape it to something of use, not to mention simultaneously limit the influx to avoid harm to the caster. And do _that_ while all the while maintaining the presence of mind to withstand combat. The fools in Earth can say whatever they wish, but the Adepts truly are an incredible feat of magick."

Sir Kyra nodded knowingly. Sir Mwu had once told him as much when discussing the original Human Knights intended to bear the Armor he now wore. That they had found it exceedingly difficult.

"We desire your expertise in creating a compendium of prepared spells and casting them upon the gemcores for these suits of Armor, so that the bearer may then simply cast them at will," the Enchantress explained, "while leaving enough potential for cantrips that they may hath need of for a given situation on the battlefield."

Sir Kyra's amethyst eyes widened and he turned to regard the Armor once more.

_This..._

* * *

***A **_**base **_**in this instance is a type of military skirt worn round the waist.**


	27. Kyra

**Author's Note: Just wanted to give a personal thank you to you, _MatchboxDragon_, for sticking with me this long. I mean the fact that I think I started this thing back in 2009 or something, have struggled with it till now, and you are still reading and leaving me kind reviews-yeah that makes me feel great. So thank you. The sooner I finish this fic the sooner I can continue it with some really original fun plot lines. But I gotta say I have too much fun writing SEED as essentially a giant fairy tale. So here goes:**

* * *

**XXVII. KYRA**

Walking through the First Ring clad in the inconspicuous garb of the local craftsmen, the Zodiac Knights almost found it hard to believe the island was really a military fortress. They were in the middle of a bustling city surrounded by droves of content people walking to and fro with lovers, children or grandparents, their thoughts a million leagues away from the war around them. The city proper was actually comprised of handsome living quarters and a few markets reserved for the families of those who laboured in the workshops deeper in the Ring or reported for duty in the towers of the fortress itself, built along the outer Ring to afford them unrestricted access to its otherwise beautiful beaches.

"The city is surprisingly peaceful," Sir Nycol remarked to Sir Athryn, the pair walking side by side as they surveyed its face.

"Yes, even after such clamor yesterday in their own territory," Sir Athryn concurred.

"Perhaps because of its doctrine of neutrality?" Sir Nycol suggested as a pair of girls, obviously students, walked by engaged in idle conversation.

"A land of peace, is it?" Sir Athryn said doubtfully.

Together the quartet made their way to a nondescript bench, affording a good view of the surroundings environs. Sir Nycol and Sir Dyarka took a seat, their backs now to the harbor where a couple of battle ships lay anchored, whilst Sir Athryn and Sir Yzak, feeling quite restless for his part, remained standing on alert.

"Not that I expected it to be docked in the harbor for all to see but..." Sir Dyarka began dishearteningly.

"Well a ship of that class cannot be simple to hide," Sir Yzak reasoned.

"You are forgetting the very real possibility of magick," Sir Athryn cautioned. "There are Adepts employed here as well."

"But to think they would use their magick to aid them? They hath always been so firmly neutral, it seems difficult to accept," Sir Dyarka countered. "Suppose that ship has actually left? What shall our course be then?"

"What we need now is confirmation," Sir Athryn agreed. "As to whether tis here or not. It can only be one or the other, after all. Seaside security is surprisingly strict. We must find a way to search within," he explained, glancing at drawing of the areas around the complex. "Scrying the interior is going to take some time. We hath no reliable information how large the complex actually is."

"This certainly is a troublesome nation. That is for sure," Sir Yzak remarked disparagingly.

Sir Athryn sighed, crossing his arms across his lean chest.

* * *

Below the deck of the _Archangel_, Captain Murrue had appeared to summon the volunteer crew for an audience. They had done little over the past day, mostly trying hard to keep out of the way of the crews of artisans and enchanters boarding the vessel from Oceania, at work all over the ship to repair its damages under the watchful eyes of chief Boatswain Koijiro and Sir Mwu.

"Our families?" Kuzzey repeated.

"Yes," Captain Murrue affirmed, arms relaxed at her side. "Under present circumstances, we cannot allow you to return to your homes," she explained, feigning a grave voice. It was very hard to keep from smiling at what she had to say next, however.

Her words had their intended effect. The forlorn looks being displayed on the faces of _most _of those present was immediate.

"However, for a short span, you hath leave to meet your families within a space reserved for you by the fortress tomorrow afternoon," the Captain added with a beaming smile.

As expected, the group suddenly lit up, clapping and jeering each other happily.

"Tolle, what shall we do?" Miriallia mused excitedly.

"What can you mean? Hey, do not cry about it, Miri," Tolle teased his lover, earning them a laugh from Sai.

All of them appeared quite enthused. _Except _Lady Fllay that is, who hung back saying little, her eyes faced toward the floor in a dull stare. Finally, unable to join in their celebration, she turned away, departing down the corridor whence she had come.

"Actually I would rather go home," Tolle mused thoughtfully, his finger to his chin.

"Oh, enough about that," Miriallia shot back with a wave of her hand.

Sai cast a glance back over his shoulder, watching the Lady depart with mixed feelings.

"Come on!"

* * *

Within his lavishly furnished private office, Lord Uzumi sat at a table, his lapis eyes intently overlooking a set of papers prepared for him by his best. They were records drawn from the Archangel's roster. The light from the soaring window at his back, streamed in behind him warming him and reflecting off the polished wood.

"Sir Kyra of...Yamato," the aging man said softly. "The possibility _did _cross my mind when I heard the name. But who could hath imagined it?"

* * *

In an chamber beneath the vast armories of Morgenroete, Sir Kyra stood, besought by a specimen of the new Oceanian enchanted Armor, Astray, and surrounded by an attentive crowd of enchanters, smiths and artisans employed there, ordered to take note of all they saw by Master Eryka herself.

Though skeptical of what they could learn from such a youth, they acquiesced. Whatever doubt they held reserved for the young boy, however, was fast ebbing away as they observed his talent. Chief among them was just how long the boy could last. He had been at it unceasingly for hours already yet displayed no signs of fatigue as of yet. Even for an Adept, it was an impressive feat.

Sir Kyra, dressed in a comfortable robe provided by the guild, stood betwixt two tables. On one lay the assembled pieces of Stryke, whilst on the other rested those from Astray. His eyes were closed as he held a hand out against the smooth surface of the cuirass plate from each. He had formed a connection with the crystalline cores sealed within their cuirasses*****, a carefully controlled flow of their energies coursing into him, essentially using his spirit as a conduit. His mind was clear of all else save the vast amount of instructions, effects, bounds, exceptions and possibilities now flashing through it.

"I am impressed at how focused you are. No figures or implements," Lady Cagalli remarked as she strode up to him, startling the others in the chamber who watched in complete silence. "That is interesting garb," she added as she regarded his appearance. "Hath you gone native?"

Sir Kyra smiled, opening his eyes as he gently released his hands from the respective suits of Armor. "Well, they said we should not be dressed as an officer here," the young man explained. "What of you?" he asked. "Tis unusual for nobility to spend time in a place like this," he added wryly.

Sparse conversations broke out here and there amongst the artisans upon realizing the interruption would continue a bit more.

"Well, pardon me," Lady Cagalli retorted dryly. "And do not call me a noble, or even think of me as one!" she scolded him, her eyes fixed on him sternly. "I hate being treated like that."

"But it all makes sense now," Sir Kyra replied. "The reason you were at Morgenroete that time."

The Lady sighed. "Now you know the truth," she said dishearteningly. "I heard rumors that Morgenroete was working in concert with the Alliance of Earth in forging enchanted armaments on Heliopolis. When I brought the matter to my father, he avoided the subject entirely. So I went there to find out for myself."

Sir Kyra looked down sadly for a moment, a memory returning.

_I knew it. The Alliance's new enchanted armaments. Father, you hath betrayed us all!_

"So he was unaware of it after all then?" Sir Kyra questioned, returning his attention to her sullen face once more. "Your father...ah Steward Lord Uzumi."

"His people hath said so," Lady Cagalli replied carefully, her voice doubtful. "But my father never actually swore to not knowing. He would say none of it mattered, despite the fact that it all falls within his responsibility, and that there was nothing more to it. I believed my father."

"Is that why you joined the rebellion, Cagalli? Because you were angry and ran away from home?" Sir Kyra inquired, dispensing with etiquette as she had asked. An attendant quickly brought him a mug which he took gratefully. "Thank you," he said as the aide left.

"They would probably bring you anything you asked for right now, Sir Great Important Sorcerer Guy" Lady Cagalli teased. "Hath they given you your fill of Oceanian women yet?" she asked, smiling seductively.

Sir Kyra blushed, taken aback. He took a nervous sip from his mug.

"Oh do not be such a prude," the Lady reprimanded. "I am sure a celebrity like yourself is not still a virgin."

The young Adept cleared his throat, distracted for a moment as his thoughts wandered back to the _Archangel_.

"Well if you are going to be so shy about it," Lady Cagalli muttered. "In any case, one day my father told me that I had 'no idea how the world works.' So I went to learn for myself."

"That is all?" Sir Kyra remarked in surprise.

"In the desert, everyone fought desperately," Lady Cagalli recalled with sadness in her voice. "The land is just a heap of sand. Yet they all fought so desperately to protect it." She paused for a moment, memories of Sahib and Ahmed flashing through her mind. "And yet, Oceania... We hath all this power. And even after all we hath accomplished with it, we still ingratiate ourselves to the Plants and Earth. Do you not find that unfair?" she demanded suddenly, turning to face him. "Is that truly, alright?"

"Would you rather fight, Cagalli?" Sir Kyra asked.

The Lady hesitated, taken aback. "I just want to _put an end to this war_!" she affirmed, her fist tightening.

"We all do. But..." Sir Kyra began, choosing his words carefully. "I really doubt it. The war will never end through fighting alone."

"Degradation from exposure to water is quite extensive in some places," he heard one of the artificers say to his fellows, drawing Sir Kyra's gaze back to Stryke.

"Tis the same with the shield. It must hath suffered repeated blows from a magickal cannon to have incurred these kinds of breaks," another rattled on.

"Well tis understandable if you ponder it-one enchanted suit of Armor defending an entire battleship? Tis surely been pressed hard under those circumstances," a colleague reasoned.

"You heard them," Lady Cagalli said, looking at Sir Kyra expectantly.

_Even so, there were many times I failed to save others_

Without a word, the Adept left Cagalli, returning his attention back to the labor at hand, working to clear his thoughts once again.

* * *

On a spacious balcony buttressing one of the towers which comprised the fortress of Onogoro, Sai, Kuzzey, Tolle and Miriallia tentatively made their way outside into the waxing light. Their Oceanic escorts, satisfied with having brought the youths to their destination, bid them farewell and returned to their posts, ready to pick them up once they had finished to see them through the many winding staircases on the way back down.

Seated among a set of handsome benches sat four couples who immediately burst to their feet after laying eyes upon their children.

"Kuzzey!" a man shouted, running toward his son.

Their children's faces beamed with excitement as they ran to their beloved parents, met by a deep, warm embrace.

"Tolle!"

Choruses of "Mother! Father!" erupted around the room.

"Papa!"

Parents dealt with the surge of emotion in differing ways, course. Many of the mothers began to weep at the sight of their beloved children, drying their eyes self-consciously with a sheepish smile, whilst the fathers stood by grinning from ear to ear.

"Miri!"

"I am so glad to see that you are safe!"

"Sai!"

" I am so proud of you son. The sacrifice you hath endured."

"Father! Mother!" Sai breathed, enjoying the feeling of his mother's hands as they gripped his shoulder's fervently. His eyes sparkled beneath their spectacles and he could not remember being this happy in quite some time. Had it really been that long since he had seen them?

Conversation soon sprang up all around the room as parents and their children gravitated to different corners, eager to hear of all that had transpired since their last times together. It was wonderful.

* * *

In the lower decks of the _Archangel_, Lady Fllay kept herself busy wheeling a chest down the ship's halls and corridors, stocked with various provisions and necessities, which she proceeded to load into the quarters as she passed by. It was just one of the many tasks she took upon herself in lieu of lack of any clear duties assigned her by Lieutenant Natarle. She had sometimes wondered at that. She did not take the Lieutenant to be one to succumb to partiality towards a daughter of the nobility, but yet the woman seemed content to basically let her come and go as she pleased.

So, with her friends often above deck or away attending to their various tasks, she took to cleaning and preparing Sir Kyra's Armor, tidying the mess hall or, as in the present case, stocking the cabins with supplies. It kept her from growing too bored and allowed her to feel like she was contributing something useful. Koijiro certainly seemed like having her around. And Sir Mwu had often propositioned her to prepare his armaments as well, saying how good she was at it, wearing that same lecherous grin as always. She knew she had no real skills of military or naval value, and she wondered now why the Lieutenant had even accepted and approved her request to pledge allegiance to the Alliance at all. But she must have had _some _plan for her, she reasoned.

Taking out another towel, she folded it neatly and placed it into the closet, checking its supply of soap. Adding another bar wrapped in thin paper, she closed the door and continued on her way, her face expressionless and bland.

"How long must we remain on this damned island?" she muttered.

* * *

In his quarters below deck on the _Archangel_, Sir Kyra sat hunched over a desk, poring over the scrolls detailing Stryke's construction and the lengthy spells used in its enchantment. He had retreated here from Morgenroete for the day to recuperate from his lengthy casting and conduct his research in peace. He read the words and sigils unblinking, every now and then brushing the dark brown strands from his eyes.

Even training under Master Kato, he had always hated the arcana of magick. Paranoid of being beaten or subverted in their studies, Human sorcerers seeking official commissions these days took great pains to devise their spells beneath layers of cryptic symbolism and even magickal obfuscation. It ensured that if a ritual for a prospective spell were stolen, the one responsible would not be able to decipher it. And that went doubly for those meant for the military. Of course, given their slavish adherence to traditional forms and paradigms, there were often enough commonalities to be exploited by a savvy practitioner.

_So needlessly complicated..._

* * *

In a chamber lit by torches because the lattice was bolted shut despite the light outside and whose walls were reinforced to ensure privacy, a couple sat in silence on a plush couch, regarding each other uneasily.

The sound of a key being inserted into a lock was heard and suddenly the door opened, revealing Lord Uzumi. Closing it firmly behind him, he approached the couple and regarded them carefully.

"Haruma and Caridad of the House of Yamato I presume," he greeted, his face partly obscured by shadows cast from the torches.

"Lord Uzumi," the woman, Caridad, nodded. "You agreed we would never meet again."

"Call it a twist of fate," Lord Uzumi replied dryly. "It cannot be helped that the children met.

Cardidad bit her lip, looking down to the floor. Regarding Lord Uzumi sternly, Haruma placed his hand on his wife's shoulder, hoping to ease her stress.

* * *

Finished with stocking the crew quarters, Lady Fllay walked in silence through the lower deck, turning to regard a coterie of craftsman from Morgenroete in the mess hall as she passed by. They sat at its tables on break, eating their lunches or engaged in idle conversation.

Disinterested, she passed them by and continued on her way. Suddenly she stopped, pausing for a moment as a look of pain came over her face. Her lip quivered for an instant and she let out a deep sigh, her body shuddering. Allowing the fit to subside, the Lady made her way back into the quarters she and Sir Kyra shared, wondering how she was going to pass the time now.

It was empty, as it had been since yesterday, and immaculate, a consequence of the large amounts of free time in which she had nothing better to do than clean it.

"Hello there," a voice called out from behind her, startling her a little. She whirled around and was shocked to see Sir Kyra seated at a desk stacked high with papers and scrolls. He smiled at her, his amethyst eyes looking weary and in need of living company.

"Kyra?" she greeted in surprise.

"Torii!" the emerald bird exclaimed amidst the clutter, flapping its wings excitedly. It flew from the desk and perched on her shoulder, his skinny legs kneading her affectionately. After all, when Sir Kyra was away fighting, she was the only one around to keep the creature company.

"Hey Torii, playing favorites today are you?" Sir Kyra teased.

"But...why?" the Lady breathed, her voice shallow.

"Oh my apologies. I shall be finished in a moment," the boy assured her, failing to understand her meaning as he indicated the scrolls splayed out in front of him. "If you would not mind waiting, perhaps we can spend some time together tonight. I hath missed you. How about supper in the mess hall first? You can go there and I shall be right over to join you."

Lady Fllay said nothing, her mouth agape. "Why did you not go?" she asked suddenly, her voice pained.

"Huh?" the boy mumbled confusedly.

"Your family is here as well, Kyra, are they not?" the Lady explained.

Suddenly Sir Kyra stopped, slowly turning round to meet her gaze once more.

"Why will you not go and see them? Lady Fllay pressed.

* * *

Atop the balcony jutting out from the tower, the children and their parents had gathered together, moving the benches into a square in which they sat. Secure in having their children back to themselves once again, they were now ready to allow other people into focus once more, having a kind of afternoon reunion.

The air was filled with the bustle of their, at times together, and at times separate, conversation.

"And then?" someone asked.

"You sailed into Earth?" another remarked in awe.

"Yes, I thought I would die," Miriallia gushed dramatically. "I am alright now. I hath become accustomed to it."

"Truly?"

"Cannot arrangements be made?" another inquired.

"No, I know. But tis a bit late to bring that up at this point," Sai explained.

* * *

"This hath taken me longer than I expected," Sir Kyra explained, his words delivered slowly and carefully. "But I must finish this ere the _Archangel_ departs."

"You lie!" Lady Fllay exclaimed, storming over to him. She slammed her hand down on the desk at which he labored, the force of the blow scattering a few of the papers out of order.

The young Knight looked up at her in surprise, his amethyst eyes wide.

"What is it? Are you pitying me?" the Lady demanded, her voice rising . "_You_? Toward _me_," she pressed, her voice now beginning to skip as tears started to well up in her smoldering grey eyes. She quickly turned her face away in shame, shaking them out.

"Fllay," Sir Kyra breathed, taken aback.

"Is it because no one hath come to see me?" Lady Fllay continued with some difficulty. "That you are feeling sorry for me? Is _that_ it?" she shouted at him.

"Fllay," the young man repeated, his voice sad. "That is..." he hesitated, rising from his chair and approaching her. He reached his arms round her shoulders, drawing close in an embrace as he tried to ease this melancholy which had come over her.

"Why should _you _pity _me_?" she spat, wrenching out of his grasp and slapping his hand away. "When you are the one who hath suffered the most!" she cried, gritting her teeth as her body shook. "_You _are the one who people should pity. You bear the greatest burden. You are all alone. You continue fighting..and...suffering, with no thought to yourself!" she managed, fighting the overwhelming urge to weep. "When you are unable to protect people, you merely end up suffering more! So then you weep and I come. And so...so..." her voice trailed off, unable to finish. She closed her eyes in pain, raising her fists and striking the Knight against the chest, falling forward into his body as tears fell freely from her eyes.

Sir Kyra stared down at the broken creature against his chest, the memories coming back like a flood. He suddenly realized the struggle Lady Fllay still suffered through, that which he had refused to see before. It was clear that the death of her father, his failure to keep his promise to her, weighed heavily on her even now. Despite all she did for him, and the bond they now shared, deep inside there remained the constant fear. The anger she still held was tearing her up inside even as their relationship seemed to deepen. It was like a poison just beneath the surface. This was the true Kyra and Fllay then, he thought, two deeply conflicted people suffering together through the horrors of war while trying to appear strong and not allow it effect them.

"So how...so how...can you pity me?" Lady Fllay wailed, beating her fists against his chest again, her words a jumble of sobs as her weeping punctuated the air in their quarters.

He wanted nothing more than to see her recover. To see her happy. But he realized now that she could not be happy with him-his face constantly reminding her of the pain. Their love was one born in blood, forged in steel. He swore to protect her. And he would uphold that oath to the end. Even if it meant protecting her from him. When she had given him that first kiss, he had felt ecstatic, as if the wish he had kept locked away in his heart back on Heliopolis were suddenly being granted. But he had been so foolish to think that he could save her. That he could heal the scars of the loss of her home, her friends, her family. This war had taken everything from her.

And it would do the same to others, he thought. If no one stopped it.

"Fllay," Sir Kyra repeated, trying to soothe her, a dark countenance coming over him as the swirl of morbid thoughts pushed him onward to a place he was loathe to go. "No more of this," he said bitterly. "This was...a mistake," he managed, forcing himself with every drop of will he possessed. As soon as the words had left his mouth it was if his feet were not there anymore. Now it was she who was holding him up.

"What are you saying?" she asked fearfully, pulling away to face him, her eyes wide and her cheeks like fire. "What is that supposed to mean?" the Lady demanded.

Sir Kyra said nothing, however, his gaze falling to the floor. He could not bear to look into those eyes. Not like this.

Lady Fllay's mouth opened as if to say something further, but looking at his face, she shook her head and ran from the room, the echo of her sobs staying with him.

Sir Kyra wondered to himself why his feet remained rooted to the floor in that moment. He desperately wanted to run after her. He almost did. Almost.

"Torii!" the creature chirped as it perched on his shoulder.

Sir Kyra raised a hand to his face, covering an eye as his body began to shudder.

* * *

"Must you leave so soon?" a voice wondered aloud.

"It cannot be helped," Tolle assured his mother with a soft smile.

"When shall the ship leave?" another pressed.

"We know not yet," Kuzzey admitted.

"Why must you go as well?" a woman pleaded, her husband staring down at the floor and saying little.

"I can do nothing about it," Miriallia said dryly, keeping her eyes to the floor as well. "I volunteered."

"If that is your decision, I shall not stand in your way," Sai's father assured the boy, his hands resting on his shoulders.

Sai smiled. "I shall be alright, father."

The mothers tried hard not to weep in the face of their children's bravery. Embraces were renewed around the balcony, those conjoined truthfully uncertain whether they would ever meet again on this plane. It was a terrifying thought.

* * *

"No matter what should happen," Caridad intoned, her hands folded in her lap as she stared at the plush rug covering the floor. "We shall not disclose the truth to that child."

"Not even of his sibling, I surmise," Lord Uzumi pressed.

"I do pity him," Haruma affirmed. "But tis all in Kyra's best interest."

"If you still honor the pledge you first made to us, I presume _this_ shall be the last time we ever see you, Lord Uzumi," Caridad said.

The steward nodded, his jaw firm. "I understand," he said dryly. "However, knowing nothing can be very frightening," Lord Uzumi mused. "The fact is, children hath met with no prior knowledge of each other."

"Please do not twist this into some kind of fate," Haruma countered. "If we allow our resolve to be shaken by this, the children will surely sense something is amiss."

"Ye may be correct," Lord Uzumi nodded, smiling to himself despite the circumstances. "So why has he not come to see you today?" he added, seeming to suddenly realize something.

There was a moment of silence as neither spoke. Haruma closed his eyes, running a hand through his smooth black hair.

"I can only imagine that right now, he does not wish to see us," Caridad admitted with some difficulty.

* * *

In the observation loft beneath Morgenroete, Master Eryca had assembled her artisans and enchanters for another demonstration of Astray's power. Sir Kyra had returned to his work there and Sir Mwu had come along as well.

One of the girls, Sir Kyra was not sure which, was now levitating in the air quite easily, pushing herself around the vaulted chamber. She tried it from several different angles- from a running and ordinary jump, initiating flight at different levels of descent as well as angles to test its ease.

Master Eryka regarded the proceedings with a nod, her chin resting atop her hand thoughtfully as she silently observed its newfound strengths.

"Amazing," someone exclaimed.

"I hath devised a new set of spells," Sir Kyra explained. "Also, by applying a specimen from its bearer directly to the core, I hath decreased the time it takes for a Knight to connect with the Armor greatly."

"Contagion, brilliant!" someone gushed, as if to say, 'why did I not think of it?'

"Furthermore, I altered its haste enchantment to better compensate for the natural mental slowness of the average Human," the Adept related. "As it stands now, the additional speed now afforded to the bearer's actions by the Armor can afford them just a bit more time to properly work off a spell if things turn dire."

"I am quite amazed at how much you hath accomplished in so short a span," Master Eryka beamed, looking down at the boy as if he were a prize.

"Will it fly if I wear it?" Sir Mwu asked suddenly, his burly arms folded across his chest as he turned to face them.

"Absolutely, Sir. Do you wish to try?" the Enchantress perked up.

"I hath always wanted to fly without aid as I saw the Adepts do," Sir Mwu admitted thoughtfully.

"Miss Asagi! You may finish now," Master Eryka called down to the Knight in the arena.

"Very well," she called back.

Sir Kyra yawned wearily.

* * *

As the group of artisans and enchanters departed from the observation loft, led of course by Master Eryka, clutching a bound volume to her chest, Sir Kyra broke away towards the opposite corridor.

"Well I shall make my way to Stryke now," the Knight said, looking back.

"Alright. I shall see you later," the Enchantress waved, heading the opposite way, followed by her apprentices. They began to giggle and jeer each other excitedly, each imagining the glory they would receive when they unveiled their much improved armaments before Oceania.

Sir Mwu stopped in the middle, watching Sir Kyra depart suspiciously. "Hey, Sir Kyra!" he called after him.

"What is it, Sir Mwu?" the boy asked, turning round. His face looked haggard, Sir Mwu thought, now that the man actually looked him over.

"Why do you look so upset?" the burly Knight inquired discreetly.

"I do not look upset," Sir Kyra lied, brushing aside the older Knight's shoulder as he turned away to continue.

"Yes, you do," Sir Mwu affirmed, following after him. "And I hear you hath declined the chance to meet with your parents. Why is that?"

The boy said nothing, his face set forward resolutely as he merely continued to walk.

"Sir Kyra," Sir Mwu pressed, growing exasperated as he wondered why youths must always shut those that care about them out when something vexes them.

"Even if I did meet them," Sir Kyra intoned. "I am a warrior now."

Sir Mwu frowned thoughtfully.

"Hey, boy!" Koijiro's booming voice greeted them cheerfully from up ahead, surrounded by his men. The man was probably enjoying every moment of their stay here, Sir Kyra thought to himself. Working with people who knew what they were doing, countless resources at your disposal. It was a talented artisan's dream come true. "I hath decreased its air resistance substantially. You should be able to fly a good deal faster now without having to think about it. Tis all a consequence of the new hollow spaces I hath forged into its plates. Give it a try sometime."

"Sure," Sir Kyra replied with a practiced smile, strolling over towards the Armor to examine it. He placed his hands on the plate and concentrated, his eyes glossing over as a steady bout of information flowed into his mind.

"You may be a warrior, but you are still yourself," Sir Mwu affirmed, following after him. "I am sure your parents were hoping to see you."

"Every day, this is all I do anymore," Sir Kyra muttered wearily, never breaking his concentration. "I fight battles with this suit of Armor. I aid with its repair and now the construction of its descendants. All because...I can."

"Kyra," Sir Mwu said, his azure eyes drilling him hard.

"I shall continue the fight against the Zodiac again as soon as we depart from Oceania," the boy continued. It was amazing how he could hold a conversation _and _work magick upon the Armor like that.

"Well..." Sir Mwu began, unsure of what to say but definitely not wishing to leave it as it was.

"Oh and about Agni's wards, we are still waiting on the heat scattering in the iron barrel," Koijiro called over. "It should be another half an hour. We shall do a test later. So hath it ready by then."

"Sure," Sir Kyra said, his focus still unbroken.

Sir Mwu sighed.

"I cannot stand thinking that if I met them now, I might ask them," Sir Kyra said suddenly.

Sir Mwu turned back to face the young Adept. "Ask them about what?" he inquired gently.

Sir Kyra froze, losing focus. He turned away from the Armor and drilled the older Knight with a hard stare. "Why did they make me an Adept?" he related, his voice grave.

Sir Mwu's eyes widened.

"Torii!" Torii chirped on his shoulder, taking off in a rush of emerald feathers.

"Hey, Torii!" Sir Kyra called out it in confusion. "Torii!" he shouted again, taking off after it.

* * *

Leaning against the pier overlooking the island's harbor, the four Zodiac Knights stood by regarding a bare patch of yonder wrought iron gate which surrounded the twilit workshops, rather at a loss for what to do. They were unwilling to risk staying past nightfall, but as of yet they had seen no confirmation of the _Archangel_'s presence. For Sir Athryn, however, there was simply this feeling that he could not shake.

"Unlike the harbor, tis well guarded here." Sir Yzak related with a slight groan. "Hath you any good fortune scrying inside?" he asked, turning towards Sir Athryn.

"Nay," the dark-haired Knight replied, his emerald eyes weary from the lengthy divination. "The workshops extend deep below ground and are beset with several wards and foils. It will take considerable time to overcome their enchantments and scour all of it with just us. It may be more effective to simply take someone hostage who can bypass all the wards and guards." The process had given him a rather noxious headache which made it difficult to concentrate, no doubt a hex woven into their wards.

"Like a wolf in sheep's clothing," Sir Nycol muttered cheerfully.

Just then, however, Sir Athryn caught sight of a rush of emerald in the corner of his eye.

"Torii!" he heard the distinctive cry of the familiar bird. Sir Athryn gasped, his eyes going wide. How could it be? Absently he walked towards it, stretching out his hand as the creature began flapping its wings to halt its descent, gently coming to perch on the Knight's fingers.

The other three Knights quickly gathered around, quite puzzled by the odd bird, and moreso by Sir Athryn's stunned reaction to it.

"Torii!" the bird chirped once more, cocking its head to the side.

"What is that?" Sir Dyarka asked.

"Amazing, tis a magickal bird from another plane," Sir Nycol remarked with a smile.

Sir Athryn looked back toward the fence, just as a the dim figure of a boy appeared, strolling towards it. "Torii!" a boy's voice called out.

Sir Athryn froze. He recognized that voice. Tentatively, he walked forward, the confused eyes of his compatriots at his back.

"Maybe it belongs to that person," Sir Nycol pondered with a smile.

Sure enough, as Sir Athryn approached he could see Kyra coming towards the gate, his characteristic spiky brown locks waving in the wind, searching the skies intently as he called out the bird's name.

"Where hath he gone now?" Sir Kyra wondered aloud, looking back and forth, as of yet unaware of the figure slowly approaching. Suddenly, however, his eyes settled forward, looking past the bars of the wrought iron gate, and he froze in place. It was a boy. Tall and with long dark hair.

Was that...Torii on his hand? Sir Kyra wondered.

Sir Athryn strode towards the gate, one arm holding Torii aloft, the other kept firmly at his side. His face displayed a hard stare, his foot falls like a march.

Sir Kyra's amethyst eyes went wide and he gasped at the sight. "Athryn...?" he breathed.

The pair strode tentatively towards each other, finally meeting the middle, separated by naught but a single stretch of gate.

* * *

As Master Eryka and Lady Cagalli galloped on horseback through workshop grounds amidst the waning light, the Lady's gaze wandered lazily over the sea beyond the yonder fence, her jagged blonde locks blowing around her face wildly. Suddenly, however, she made out Sir Kyra approaching a figure waiting just beyond the gates.

Her garnet eyes went wide with recognition, and she shouted to her companion suddenly, "Stop!"

Looking back over her shoulder in surprise, the Enchantress nonetheless obeyed, lightly touching the head of the creature. Within an instant, the charmed beast ceased its run, coming to a complete halt. Without even stopping, the Lady caulted from the saddle and took off toward the fence in a run.

"A twilit rendezvous?" Master Eryka intoned, placing her finger to her chin suggestively.

* * *

Sir Kyra and Sir Athryn stood only a few breaths apart now, regarding each other in silence through the iron bars.

Tentatively, Sir Athryn held out his hand, indicating the bird. "Is it yours?" he asked slowly.

Sir Kyra's gaze fell on the emerald creature. "Thank...you," he managed, holding his palms up to receive it.

Torii promptly hopped from Sir Athryn's hands into Sir Kyra's with a flap of its wings, its tiny legs walking the length of them till it found a comfortable spot to perch. Sir Kyra smiled, a gentle wind catching their hair in its grasp, blowing it to the side.

"Hey! Let us depart now!" the voice of Sir Dyarka broke the silence, calling back from behind Sir Athryn's shoulder.

Without a word, Sir Athryn turned away, striding back towards his compatriots, his face in shadow.

"A friend gave it to me!" Sir Kyra spoke up suddenly, his voice almost stammering.

Sir Athryn stopped, turning round for another look.

"Tis a very precious thing," Sir Kyra asserted somewhat sadly. "That a very precious friend bequeathed to me."

"I see," Sir Athryn said simply, his jaw quivering as he fought a surge of emotion.

"Kyra!" a voice shouted, cutting through the air like a knife, followed by rapid foot falls. It sounded like Lady Cagalli.

Sir Athryn nodded back towards the young girl before turning away in earnest once more, his feet carrying him back the way he had come.

Sir Kyra grit his teeth just as Lady Cagalli suddenly appeared beside him, her hands gripping the bars of the gate as she sucked in several bouts of air, strained from her run.

A torrent of images and memories burned through Kyra and Athryn's mind in that moment; flashes of pain, betrayal and longing swirling together in a chaotic surge threatening to explode just beneath the surface.

Why did it have to be so hard?

* * *

***At Morgenroete, they actually grew such crystalline cores, using magick to raise them up from tiny shards all the way to great gems.**


	28. The Turning Point

**XXVIII. THE TURNING POINT**

Within the cavernous port hidden beneath one of Onogoro's shores, the Captain, her Lieutenant and Arnold the helmsman had taken to the main deck once again, examining and admiring the fine handiwork of the Oceanic artisans and artillators. From the looks of it, their labours aboard would soon be complete.

In all honesty, _most _of the crew had mixed feelings about that, signaling as it did their departure from this fascinating, peaceful land.

"Judging from the situation, our greatest concern is Panama," Sir Ledonir, his long dark locks tied back in a braid as he now proudly displayed the finery afforded him in his status as an Oceanic man at arms. "As a result of rumors concerning an invasion being planned by the Zodiac, Carpentaria is in frenzy."

"How reliable is your information," Lieutenant Natarle spoke up, her lavender eyes looking doubtful.

"Truthfully, I am without sufficient knowledge as to form a proper assessment," Sir Ledonir admitted. "It certainly puts Oceania is in a quandary though. We desire as many details as possible, but we cannot afford to wake the dragon at the same time, if you will. Naytheless, since ye are on course for Alaska, I believe this shall work in your favor."

"Even if we are pursued, once we cross the threshold of the Tropics, we shall be firmly within reach of Alaska's aerial forces," Arnold added, standing at attention at helm. "I cannot imagine that they would be so foolhardy as to pursue us that far," he added with a satisfied smirk.

"What news of the party that hath been trailing us?" Captain Murrue asked suddenly, looking up to Sir Ledonir.

"There hath been no foreign ship in Oceania's neighboring waters since the day before yesterday," the Knight replied.

"So they hath simply given up and departed?" the Captain questioned. And she had reason to doubt-the enemy party seemed to have become quite obsessed with their destruction, almost as if it were a personal vendetta.

"Well gathering from the lengthy diplomatic discussions which were entered into, I prefer to believe that is the case," Sir Ledonir answered carefully, not wishing to either give them false hope or needlessly put them on edge.

"Are the rumors true that Chief Steward Lord Uzumi knew nothing of this ship and its enchanted armaments back then?" Lieutenant Natarle ventured, her voice flat as she kept her gaze to the floor of the deck.

"Lieutenant!" Captain Murrue protested, raising her voice.

Sir Ledonir raised a hand, however, unfazed by the forward accusation. "It _is _true that he knew nothing of it at the time," the Knight answered simply. "A number of stewards, in concert with a few noble patrons, acted independently, yielding to the pressure brought by Atlantica in hopes of reaping great rewards. Intimate connections with Morgenroete were also revealed. I certainly understand the opinions held by some that Oceania should formally declare itself an ally of one side or the other. However, if we entangle ourselves in this war, tis the people who shall suffer the most, just as they did on Heliopolis."

The Lieutenant's eyes narrowed and she shifted uncomfortably.

"That is what Lord Uzumi fears," Sir Ledonir finished with a hard stare. "And that is why he continues to uphold this doctrine, even knowing the difficulties of maintaining it. Although you might think him as naïve…" The respect he held for his lord was obvious, even admirable, and he defended his honor well, the Captain thought. Would that her lords in Atlantica made such an effort to be so circumspect.

"No," Captain Murrue assured him.

"How are the repairs coming along?" the Knight asked in a more light-hearted vein. "Hath everything been to your satisfaction?"

The Captain nodded. "I am told that they shall be completed sometime tomorrow," she answered.

"Twill not be long now," Sir Ledonir mused gently. "Stand firm."

With those words, Lieutenant Natarle raised a firm hand in salute, Arnold and the Captain following her example.

The burly Knight smiled as he returned the gesture, turning about face to take his leave.

"Sir Ledonir," Captain Murrue called out, causing him to turn back. "You hath our gratitude. For everything," she added, bowing slightly, a customary Oceanic gesture, or so she had learnt.

"Make no mention of it," the Knight assured her. "Ye hath lent us great aid as well. Though I no longer hath any remaining family there, Tassil is where I was born."

The crew regarded the surprising admission thoughtfully for a moment. It seemed to fit given his physical qualities.

"There can be no meaning in temporary victories," Sir Ledonir continued. "But when I saw what was happening, I felt compelled in my spirit to do something about it. To lend my strength. Not to mention that I was able to bring our saucy runaway lady home safely," he added with pearly grin. It is _I _who thank ye very much indeed."

* * *

Atop the smooth polished surface of their enchanted underwater vessel, which had surfaced atop the waves to replenish its air for the moment, Sir Athryn sat and stared out over the waves, clad in the crimson sash and surcoat of the Zodiac elite. The feeling of the sea's spray against his face and the gentle breeze whipping through his air felt quite refreshing, all things considered.

Memories of the day before, however, dominated his thoughts.

_A friend gave it to me! Tis a very precious thing…that a very precious friend bequeathed to me_

"Yet you are on the other side of that fence," Sir Athryn muttered bitterly.

_Are you one of the those who attacked Heliopolis back then?_

_I know very well that Oceania is at fault for crafting them! But…that Armor will be used to slay many people in Earth, will it not?_

"Lady Cagalli of the House of Attha," Sir Athryn repeated. "My suspicions were correct. She was telling the truth after all when she swore she was not with the Alliance's forces."

"Sir Athryn!" he heard a voice call out behind him. Turning round, he beheld Sir Nycol running towards him across the deck, clad in the same attire.

"We are finished here then?" the young Knight asked.

"Yes," Sir Athryn replied with a nod.

"You can see a whole school of fish from the deck over there!" Sir Nycol said excitedly, indicating the spot with an outstretched arm. "Let us go and see!"

"Nay," the dark-haired Knight said simply, his gaze falling away.

Sir Nycol's countenance fell, his face turning down. "Are you worried?" he asked softly.

Sir Athryn's eyes widened and he stared at his friend in silence for a moment.

"It shall be fine. I trust your judgment, Sir Athryn," the verdant-haired Knight affirmed, a soft smile on his lips.

Sir Athryn smiled meekly in return, grateful for his faithful support amidst the pressure mounting against him. Nodding to the boy, he sat down beside him, spreading his body out across the deck. It was too refreshing of a day to waste it cooped up below, after all.

Earth was beautiful, Sir Nycol decided, despite how some of his fellows derided it as inferior to their lofty Towers. And it was times like this that he wished he had his piano with him. Something to properly express the admiration he felt for his present surroundings. The boy unbuttoned his coat and let it fall open, eager to absorb the pleasant spray.

"Why did you swear fealty and join the Order, Sir Nycol?" Sir Athryn asked absently, wondering why he had never before broached the subject. Just as the words left his mouth, however, he winced, realizing just _why _he had never asked. Funny how things could sound so different in the mind. "Ah, my apologies. That does not concern me," he said quickly.

"Tis alright," Sir Nycol assured him, his tawny eyes following a gull as it flew about the craft, its white feathers easily concealed by the bright light. Absently, he found himself wondering at its freedom for a moment-to be able to fly to and fro without wars or strife. It sounded wonderful, but could such a life truly exist? "I felt that I, too, should be fighting. I came to realize it when I heard of the devastation of Cancer. What about you, Sir Athryn?" the boy asked, turning the question around.

"For the same reason, Sir Nycol," the dark-haired Knight affirmed.

Sir Yzak and Sir Dyarka reclined meanwhile in the bowels of the craft below, doing little save for some idle reading. Under Sir Athryn's command, it seemed as if they had more time for leisure at their disposal, but out here on the open sea it often became quite boring.

"What is he thinking?" Sir Yzak mused with a touch of annoyance, laying flat on his back, his arms folded behind his silvery head.

"I cannot help but wonder that as well. After all, we hath even surfaced here," Sir Dyarka concurred, absently skimming one of the few books from the vessel's sparse library.

Sir Yzak rolled over onto his side with an agitated sigh, pondering what Sir Athryn had spoken at their last congress, held just after departing Onogoro in light of the information gathered there.

_The 'legged ship is still in Oceania. I am certain of it. We know that once they depart, they shall resume their voyage north. We shall watch them from here_, the dark-haired Knight had explained.

_Wait! _He had protested. _How can you be certain they are still here? Our search garnered very little in terms of material information._

_Should we not return to Carpentaria and reassess the matter? _Sir Nycol, always the cautious one, suggested. _If we hath no proof_

_No, they __**are **__here_, Sir Athryn had assured them all, his emerald eyes unfaltering.

Sir Yzak shook with anger as his fists tightened. He bolted upright, his icy blue eyes looking wild and crazed. "We hath been here for two full days!" he shouted. "If our infallible commander is mistaken, the 'legged ship' is long gone!"

"If you wish to wrest control of the party, you hath my support," Sir Dyarka said with a grin.

Sir Yzak's eyes widened, taken aback by his friend's casual treatment of such a serious matter. The penalties for a failed coup against an officer of higher rank were grave indeed.

"Well, how about a mutiny?" Sir Dyarka continued, a twinkle in his eye, unable to keep from laughing as soon as the words left his mouth.

Sir Yzak smirked. "Unfortunately, I am not that simpleminded," he said, falling back down onto the couch.

* * *

Below deck on he _Archangel_, Tolle had reported to Koijiro in the Armory, his simple sailing garb now augmented by a mail shirt and leather guards provided by Morgenroete. It was not a full suit of Armor, such could only be worn by Knights after all (at least under normal circumstances), but twas better than nothing and he was proud to wear it.

Sir Kyra and Sir Mwu had assembled as well, a few scattered pieces of their plate adorning their forms here and there.

Koijiro looked at Tolle doubtfully as he eagerly picked up the silver statuette of Speargraspar, his apron covered in ash and soot.

"I hath already had a great deal of training!" Tolle assured the boatswain with a broad smile, taking note of his misgiving. "I can do this without a doubt."

"Well we shall be better prepared if we hath two of these mounts available to defend the deck and support Stryke," Koijiro admitted to the two Knights. "Being able to send out all of Stryke's accompanying magickal armaments into battle, distributed amongst you three, is a great advantage, after all."

"But Tolle…" Sir Kyra began, worried for his friend.

"I shall only be supporting you and observing the battle from the air to lend any tactical information I can glean whilst you are otherwise occupied," the boy assured the Adept with a wave of his hand. It was time to progress beyond Lieutenant Natarle's gunner corps, Tolle reasoned, if he was to achieve any glory in the Alliance.

"Are those orders from Lieutenant Natarle?" Sir Mwu asked.

"I volunteered. I must do whatever I can," Tolle affirmed with an eager grin.

"Well then tis settled," Sir Mwu said boisterously. "Tolle hath officially become Sir Kyra's first squire."

"Squire?" Tolle repeated.

"Yes, tis an honored tradition," the elder Knight explained, assuming his most sanctimonious voice. "Every Knight will eventually take at least one capable squire to serve him for a time. That is, bear his shield and arms, accompany him into battle, and tend his mount. A squire who can prove himself in battle is well on his way to becoming a full fledged Knight."

"Really?" Tolle beamed. If he became a Knight, after enough years of service the nobility might even provide him with a small fief. He could marry Miriallia for real and their children might even one day be granted lordship. Tolle grew excited just thinking about it.

"Where is your squire?" Sir Kyra asked the golden-haired Knight thoughtfully.

"Ah, well, I had two capable lads but they were slain in the siege of Heliopolis, so at the moment I hath none. Perhaps when we reach Alaska, I may find another up to the task," Sir Mwu explained.

Tolle shuddered involuntarily, the discouraging news sobering his dreams."

But do not be discouraged," Sir Mwu assured him, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "I am sure you will make a fine squire!"

"Hey!" Koijiro called out suddenly, drawing their attention over as he lugged a large chest across the planks. "Hath either of ye examined some of the things in here?" the boatswain asked.

"What is it?" Sir Kyra inquired.

"Tis supposed to be a chest of enchanted items that Master Eryka said she wanted us to have," Koijiro explained, unbolting the latch and throwing the trunk open. "There is a roster which explains what the devices are for and how to use them."

Intrigued, the Knights gathered round the man, taking out various items and examining their entry in the roster, devising ways to implement them into strategies for battle.

"Look at this," Sir Mwu remarked in an exaggerated tone.

Sir Kyra, however, merely rolled his eyes.

* * *

Within the manor house which set upon the vast estate belonging to the House of Attha, Lady Cagalli dressed herself in the functional attire she had come to prefer from her time in the desert, much to the chagrin of her handmaiden Myra. But then again, the Lady could not help but enjoy seeing her so flustered.

Opening the polished wood wardrobe, the ornate Attha house coat of arms carved upon its face, Lady Cagalli's thoughts wandered back to last night, the unexpected sight of Sir Athryn walking about the island.

Throwing a rucksack onto the plush bed, she folded a few odds and ends, stuffing them inside the pack. A crossbow lay nearby as well, its leather strap bound tightly around its stock.

She heard the door open behind her, followed by slow footsteps as a figure approached.

"Cagalli," a deep voice greeted her, obviously someone on very familiar terms to ignore her title. Which made sense in this case, of course, as the surprise guest was none other than her father, Lord Uzumi, his arms folded behind his back, standing straight and tall as he drew near. "Are you planning to accompany them aboard that ship?" he asked.

"Yes," the Lady said simply, not bothering to turn around.

"Then you plan to swear allegiance to the Alliance of Earth and fight against the Plants?" the Steward pressed doubtfully. "Is your lust for battle truly so great?"

"Nay, tis not!" the Lady fired back, whirling around to face him with a hard garnet stare. "Tis not as if I _want _to fight!"

"Then why?" Lord Uzumi asked softly.

"I wish to aid them in any way I can!" the girl affirmed. "And I want to _put an end to this damned war quickly_!"

"Tell me," Lord Uzumi began, meeting her gaze. "Can you bring an end to a war through fighting?"

Lady Cagalli's eyes widened, remembering the words Sir Kyra had spoken to her just yesterday.

_The war will never end through fighting alone_

It was followed immediately by those of General Andreyu, however. After all, it was hard to forget words spoken down the stock of a crossbow.

_So how do you decide the victor? From whence do you draw the line? Is it not…slaying all thine enemies?_

"No, but…" Lady Cagalli admitted weakly, unsure of how to counter the assertion.

"If you were to fell someone's husband, his _wife _would then hate you," Lord Uzumi continued. "If you should slay someone's son, his _mother_ would hate you. **And **if someone should slay you, _**I**_would hate that one. Can you not perceive this vicious cycle?" he demanded sternly, his brow furrowed.

"I understand that!" Lady Cagalli retorted through grit teeth. "But I cannot remain on these islands, living as if everything is alright."

"What can you hope to accomplish with such a smug sense of heroism?" Lord Uzumi shouted in her face, raising his voice in frustration.

Lady Cagalli froze, taken aback. She did not quite know what to say in response to the outburst.

The Steward sighed, feeling like a failure for a moment. He leaned forward and placed his hands gently upon his daughter's shoulders, looking her straight in the eye. "Brandishing a sword is not the only way to fight," he declared fervently. "Learn the _causes _of war, Cagalli."

"Father," the Lady breathed.

"Attacking each other will not put an end to anything," Lord Uzumi finished.

Lady Cagalli scowled, looking back toward the crossbow lying upon her bed sadly.

* * *

Aboard the _Archangel_, the crew had reported to their various duties. Their leave had been wonderful but alas the moment of their departure drew near.

"A letter from the Oceanian fleet," Dalida related to the Captain and Lieutenant, having finished decrypting its contents. "It seems they detected no ships in the surrounding waters so we may proceed according to schedule."

"Acknowledged," Captain Murrue affirmed, her amber gaze set ahead toward the outlying seas, her thoughts naturally drifting to what new hardships awaited them beyond the threshold of the harbor.

"Are they escorting us thence?" Jackie inquired.

"Well they hath offered to provide us with cover," Dalida affirmed. "The more ships which set sail, the more difficult they reason it will be to identify and locate us. Twill also be easier to falsify the record."

Meanwhile, standing at the docks overlooking the secret cavernous harbor, a small assembly had gathered to see the _Archangel _off. Lord Uzumi was there, accompanied by Sir Ledonir and Master Eryka. Haruma and Caridad of the House of Yamato had come as well, watching the ship intently for a glimpse of their son.

Understanding their conflict, Lord Uzumi spoke, calling to Captain Murrue across the water, drawing the attention of the crew.

"Yes, my lord?" the Captain asked, wondering what parting words the Steward might have.

"Might you call for Sir Kyra and send him hence to the roof?" the Steward explained, his voice echoing throughout the chamber.

Sir Kyra nodded his acknowledgment, ascending the ladder affixed to the nearest mast and joining Jackie and Sai up above.

"Kyra!" he heard a girl shout up to him.

Turning toward the docks, he peered down and was surprised to see Lady Cagalli running headlong across the pier toward the _Archangel_.

"Lady Cagalli?" Sir Kyra remarked in surprise. "But why?"

"Your parents! They are there!" the Lady shouted back frantically, pointing her arm towards the docks.

Sir Kyra turned, his amethyst eyes quickly searching the group standing at attention across the pier. Sure enough, there was his mother and father waving and calling out to him. With his enchanted sight, he thought they looked a bit sad, though he supposed the reason was clear enough.

He saw Caridad break into tears as her eyes met his, her husband making sure she would be alright, before delivering a firm nod to Sir Kyra.

"Why…why will you not meet them?" Lady Cagalli panted, having ascended the bridge onto the deck and climbed atop the roof to join him.

The Adept said nothing, however, his face set forward, completely transfixed.

"Hey, Kyra!" Lady Cagalli demanded, storming up beside him.

"Could you ask their forgiveness for me later?" Sir Kyra asked suddenly, his voice shallow.

The Lady regarded him with confusion, her eyes pleading to know more.

"Right now, I…" the Knight's voice faltered as a shadow fell over his face. He could not even bring himself to speak of it now.

"Alright," Lady Cagalli said simply, watching him turn away. He halted, however, turning round slightly to catch her in the corner of his eye. "Take care, Cagalli. And thank you for everything," he said with an admiring smile.

"Kyra!" Lady Cagalli exclaimed running after him. She threw her arms around him in an embrace, her slim body pressed against his.

Along the docks, his parents gasped, turning toward Lord Uzumi in surprise, who merely nodded thoughtfully.

Sir Kyra's arms hung limp at his side as the Lady held him there, her blonde hair brushing against his neck, her scent filling his senses.

"Do not allow yourself to be slain!" Lady Cagalli whispered in his ear with an affectionate smile.

Sir Kyra smiled back, despite himself. "Do not worry. I shall be alright," he said firmly.

With that, the Lady released him, slowly making her way back down the ladder to the deck, nodding to each member of the crew her gaze fell upon, continuing across the bridge back to the pier.

Their sails sped by a magickal wind conjured by Master Eryka's casters, the _Archangel _began to crawl forward, approaching the disguised portal in the rock. Her sails and masts looked newly cut, they had seen so many repairs, her munitions and decks stocked full with all manner of supplies and stuffs. A whole myriad of spells were freshly cast upon it; wards, aids, protective banes. One thing was for sure-Morgenroete was one of the finest craftsman guilds the officers of the _Archangel _had ever dealt with.

Arnold gripped the helm admiringly, his eyes set forward to the horizon as his trained hands maintained their course. Their stay had been pleasant to be sure, and while he certainly did not appreciate being under attack all the time, he was eager to set sail over those waves once more, eager to take in all he could see and taste. For him it was not the destination which mattered, but the journey there.

Lady Cagalli stood as far out to pier as she could, her eyes following the ship until it disappeared from sight, passing through the portal and appearing on the surface, her thoughts tinged with an abiding sadness at seeing its occupants depart.

Appearing on the surface, the _Archangel _soon found itself in a shallow fog, weaving in and around the jagged rock peaks which sprung up from the coast this side of the island, trails of white foam left behind in its wake as the sails began to pick up seed. They were flanked afore and abreast by several warships from the Oceanic fleet, their crews waving their hands or saluting, though the fog made it difficult to discern, who led them past the treacherous spells which were woven into the area to confuse and abjure foreign vessels.

* * *

Emerging from his quarters within the bowels of their magickal underwater craft, Sir Athryn joined the attendant officers who had gathered around the scrying glass, while still others dragged out maps from the nearby shelves and sprawled them out along the table to compare.

"An Oceanian fleet?" Sir Athryn noted in puzzlement.

"Indeed, although twas not according to any schedule we were privy to. They are presently headed northeast," the marshal explained. "Hath you found out what class of ship they are yet?" he barked to his men.

"Please hurry with your assessment," Sir Athryn ordered. "We shall prepare for battle."

"Yes, sir!" the marshal saluted.

* * *

"We hath almost reached their territorial border! No signs of the enemy thus far in the immediate vicinity," Jackie called down from the watch above deck.

"Remain vigilant," Captain Murrue shouted back. "As we break from the fleet, unfurl the rest of the sails and proceed at full speed," she ordered.

"A letter hath arrived from their flagship," Kuzzey reported, running up to the Captain clutching a strip of parchment, a gull perched contentedly on his shoulder. "_We are turning back now. May ye hath good fortune on your voyage_," he read, his voice sounding less confident than Dalida's accustomed drawl.

"Send it back with the reply, '_We appreciate your escort_'," Captain Murrue instructed.

Kuzzey nodded, hastily drawing out a quill.

* * *

Below deck in the Armoury, Sir Kyra did his best to occupy himself by walking the length of the chamber, all the way towards the outer balcony, back and forth. He had already arrayed himself in the Armor of Stryke, its plates polished like diamond in the wake of their stay in Oceania. He felt on edge. He knew what was coming.

"What is the matter, boy? No orders hath been issued yet," Koijiro said, trying to calm him.

_Pacing around like that is making __**me **__nervous_

"The Zodiac will engage us once we hath departed from the border," Sir Kyra explained from beneath the shining helm.

Koijiro merely scratched the stubble down his neck sheepishly, trying not to think about it.

* * *

With expert coordination and synchronicity, the ships afore the _Archangel _split apart, breaking away to open up the ship's path. Immediately, the remaining sails were unfurled, just as the Captain ordered, catching the powerful winds propelling them onward and magickally amplifying them to grant the craft haste.

Within moments, the _Archangel _was a distant blemish on the horizon, a torrent of white foam kicked up in its wake.

* * *

"One ship is breaking away from the fleet! Tis the 'legged ship'!" a diviner shouted to his crewmates, the echo of a bell being struck ringing throughout the underwater craft to signal everyone to be on alert.

Sir Athryn, Sir Yzak, Sir Dyarka and Sir Nycol, clad in their respective enchanted suits of Armor, had already assembled, awaiting confirmation.

"Your prognostication was quite correct, Sir Athryn!" Sir Nycol explained cheerfully.

Sir Yzak's eyes went wide beneath his bascinet, whilst Sir Dyarka simply let out a long whistle.

"Ascend to the roof and fly thither!" Sir Athryn shouted to his compatriots. "Today is the day we shall finally sink the 'legged ship'!" he declared, his emerald eyes locked into a fierce glare.

The attending officers quickly set about opening the hatches, from which the Knights soared out into the open air.

Each holding a jade statuette aloft, they muttered the names engraven thereon and summoned forth four venomous beasts, bred from another plane by the Zodiac. They possessed large bodies, only accented by their stubby limbs, with wide scaly wings expanding outward from their backs. Proceeding to mount them, they strapped their sabatons in, joined rank and soared away toward their longsuffering enemy.

The lizards' wide wing spans granted them far more speed than their thoughts could muster as well as ensure they remained a loft even if Stryke or its support rider broke their concentration during the battle.

"Three, no four, mounted riders advancing toward us!" Jackie shouted down frantically, pulling away from the spyglass.

"Tis Aejis, Busdir, Blytz and Duwel," Sai confirmed, scrying the horizon with the crystal.

"So they hath been lying in wait for us all along!" Lieutenant Natarle spat.

Captain Murrue's amber eyes narrowed as she mentally prepared herself for the oncoming storm. "Everyone make ready for deep sea battle and magickal combat!" she barked, the four enemy Knights now clearly visible to all from the rails as they sped towards the ship atop four vicious beasts. "Arnold, we only need to escape them so take us out of their reach. I know that will prove difficult, so I wish us all good fortune."

"Light the censures and lay down a thick haze on both sides!" Lieutenant Natarle barked to her officers. Without a word, they distributed torches and oil and took off to the corners of the ship.

Taking his place at the bow, Sir Kyra hefted up the enchanted cannon Agni, lashing the thick leather strap around his cuirass as he checked the bandolier of ammunition across his chest one last time. Since Morgenroete had provided them with entire trunks worth of its destructive rounds, the weapon would be well stocked for some time. And in a battle like this, he could really use its great power and talent for wanton destruction. The earring now stuck in his ear would take some getting used to though, assuming it worked.

As the fires were set across the ship, the censures began belching out massive clouds of smoke, blanketing the area in a thickly layered haze. As many of the enemy's spells relied upon on their eyes, blocking their vision at least afforded them a chance at being spared the brunt of their magickal onslaught, not to mention practically nullifying the accuracy of their artillery.

It was a good first move on the Lieutenant's part, Captain Murrue had to concur.

Ascending the ladder to the roof, Tolle drew forth the silver statuette and summoned Speargraspar to its planks, just as he had been taught. The beast's talons clawed at the wood eagerly in anticipation of its flight. It had been a while, after all. Tolle swallowed hard, checking his necklace and stepping atop the saddle on its back. He was suddenly overwhelmed at how different actually entering battle felt from all his training flights. His gaze shifted to the long drop which awaited him should he fall and he froze, sucking in a deep breath to steady himself.

"Do not be so nervous!" Sir Mwu shouted to him from atop Skygraspar, loaded down with the remainder of Stryke's enchanted armaments. The Knight's voice seemed to rouse the boy from his stupor. "All that is required is for you to support Stryke from above."

"Yes, sir!" Tolle shouted, raising his fist.

"Be careful!" Miriallia shouted to her lover from below. This was probably going to be the hardest battle she had ever faced, knowing he was out there risking his life.

Tolle smiled, thinking of his sweet Miri.

"Alright then, on with it! Do not get cut down!" Sir Mwu retorted.

"Right," Tolle said, kicking his legs in and sending the winged beast dashing across the roof in a burst of speed. At the last moment, Tolle pulled hard on the reins and the bird shot upward into the air, the mighty broadsword Schwert Gewehr gripped betwixt its talons.

"A haze?" Sir Dyarka spat, incredulous at having nothing to aim at.

"Playing hide and seek?" Sir Yzak remarked in disgust at the haze. "Two?" he wondered aloud after a moment, catching sight of Skygraspar and Speargraspar emerging out of the haze. Lifting up Shiva, he released two bolts in rapid succession, alternating his aim between the two targets.

Avoiding the incoming shafts, Sir Mwu and Tolle each banked hard, pulling away as they cut through the middle.

"Alright, not bad at all!" Sir Mwu shouted from beneath his helm. "I shall leave you to reinforce Stryke!"

"Yes, sir!" Tolle shot back, driving the beast into a dive. "Sir Kyra, can you hear me?" the boy asked the necklace, praying it worked like the enchanters at Morgenroete said it would in the roster.

Sir Kyra heard the words immediately issue from the earring, the feeling at first jarring him.

"I can hear you," Sir Kyra called back. Pleasantly surprised, Tolle began rattling off coordinates on the enemy in relation to the structure of the _Archangel, _referencing a table that had drawn up earlier, so Sir Kyra could accurately target them, taking care not to let the conversation distract him so much that he was absently waylaid, of course.

"Right!" Sir Kyra affirmed, raising the cannon up as he took aim through the iron sight. With a snap of his finger, he released the searing round which blasted out through the haze and into the midst of the four enemy Knights who had, wary of the heavy fog, organized themselves back to back to conjure a small tornado in order to dispel the smoke.

"Scatter!" Sir Athryn shouted, knowing that they would have to separate in order to avoid the brunt of the blasts from Agni. Fortunately for them, their scaly mounts were not only quite fast but rather adept at instinctively evading harm's way

Vaulting from the bow of the ship, Sir Kyra followed up the shot with a full frontal assault, the great leap carrying him past the cloud of haze and into the ranks of the scattered Zodiac Knights.

"Stryke!" Sir Yzak exclaimed in surprise.

"You shall not get by me," Sir Dyarka shouted, blasting off several rounds from his culverin extraordinary in an attempt to decimate the Earth Knight.

Dodging them with practiced precision, however, Sir Kyra released another blast from Agni, the round slamming into the lizard's wing and blasting out the other side, rupturing it amidst a shriek of pain.

Sir Kyra did not wait, however, following up the brutal attack which a vicious kick into Sir Dyarka's plackart. Making sure both sabatons were firmly squared on the Knight's cuirass, Sir Kyra kicked outward, launching forward at tremendous speed and throwing Sir Dyarka from his mount to the sea below.

"Damn you!" Sir Yzak shouted in protest, driving the beast closer to open Stryke up for a quick kill. Just as he came past, however, Sir Kyra drew Armure and stabbed clean into one of the creature's eyes, retracting it amidst a spray of blood which sent the beast reeling.

"Sir Yzak!" Sir Athryn called out.

"Take this!" Sir Nycol shouted, releasing a flurry of rounds from his enchanted ribaldequin, Triskeros.

Rather than try to dodge them sideways, Sir Kyra simply let himself fall till they had passed over his head.

Sir Athryn hovered there atop his winged lizard, regarding Sir Kyra carefully. The boy had finally stopped moving for a moment, and appeared to be waiting for something.

Suddenly, _to the side _of Sir Kyra came a blast bursting out from the haze, no doubt launched from the _Archangel_ below. Sir Athryn pulled the reins hard upward to escape the assault, quickly followed by Sir Nycol atop his own mount.

Sir Kyra fell backward gracefully, taking his place back on the bow as the _Archangel _gradually sailed past the cloud of smoke. As soon as it had cleared the haze, Lieutenant Natarle shouted, "Fire the Valiants!", her officers filling the air with the sound of cannonfire as shot blasted out from the decks.

Working quickly to evade the deadly bombardment, Sir Athryn sliced the immediate threats in half with one of his sabers, his wards shielding him from the massive waves of magickal heat released from their destruction.

Sir Nycol meanwhile channeled a hasty streak of lightning into those coming towards him, shredding the mass apart.

"Everyone, set your aim upon them! Arnold, steady on course!" the Lieutenant barked.

"Yes, miss!" Arnold shouted dutifully, the Captain nodding her agreement.

Upon the bow, Sir Kyra let Agni fall to the roof just as Sir Mwu came near atop Skygraspar, his other armaments in tow.

"Now do not drop my present," Sir Mwu teased.

"Go ahead, Sir Mwu," Sir Kyra assured the elder Knight, vaulting into the air to catch the saber, tower shield and arbalest released from Skygraspar. Sheathing the saber, the Adept hooked his arm through the tower shield and pulled back the windlass to ready a bolt. The break from Agni's great weight felt rather refreshing, all things considered.

"He just changed armaments in midair!" Sir Nycol shouted in disbelief to Sir Athryn, who merely scowled. This was not turning out the way he had planned it.

Letting the crossbow fall to his side and drawing forth the saber, Sir Kyra went after Sir Nycol this time, who backed away to put some distance between them.

Sir Nycol took up the massive hook Gleipnir, swinging it around and launching it towards Stryke.

With one deft motion however, his enchanted mind timing it perfectly, Sir Kyra swatted away the hook with the flat of his blade slicing it in half on the rebound in a shower of magickal sparks. Lunging forward, he slashed viciously at Sir Nycol, who ducked and spun to avoid the reach of the blade.

Suddenly Sir Athryn swooped in, however, taking Sir Kyra from the rear to reinforce his friend. Nodding to Sir Nycol, who readied one of his throwing knives, the pair closed in from afore and behind.

"Kyra," Tolle muttered, staring down at the skirmish from above. A moment of indecision plagued the young squire. Gritting his teeth, however, he pulled the reins on Speargraspar hard, willing the beast into a dive as he soared into the fray to rescue his friend.

Sir Kyra lunged at Sir Nycol again, the two grappling with each other as their gauntlets met. Once again, Sir Nycol managed to repel Sir Kyra, pushing him backwards forcefully, his teeth grit in steely determination. He had never been so pressed in battle before, he thought.

"Damnation!" Sir Nycol cursed, loading Triskeros. Suddenly however, he felt a sharp pain stab his shoulder, as several bolts embedded themselves therein. "Bastard!" he exclaimed, his arm going limp from the enchanted arrowheads.

It was Tolle, longbow in hand, who swerved the beast around and reposed to face them. "Sir Kyra!" he shouted.

"Tolle?" Sir Kyra remarked in surprise. Taking advantage of the distraction, Sir Kyra found an opening, rushing forward and slashing downward at Sir Nycol with his saber, the enchanted blade cutting through Blytz' taxed Armor and tearing the arm free in a shower of blood falling just below the pair, sprinkling the sea with its crimson hue.

Sir Nycol screamed in agony, just as Sir Kyra kicked him hard, knocking him from the mount and sending him tumbling through the air. Sir Kyra, meanwhile, took his place upon the mount left behind, digging his legs into the beast's sides to will it forward.

"You did it!" Tolle exclaimed.

"Damnation!" Sir Athryn raged, launching several deadly bolts from Scylla towards the Adept Knight.

Deflecting the powerful blows with his tower shield, Sir Kyra parried and reposed with those from his own arbalest. Now locked in a fierce struggle, the pair circled around one another atop their mounts, exchanging bolts and blows.

Memories of happier times flashed in their minds, two carefree little boys, best friends forever, callously dispelled as they grit their teeth and pressed onward.

At length, a lucky bolt from Sir Kyra's arbalest pierced the mount beneath Sir Athryn, throwing him from the beast as it convulsed in agony.

Sir Kyra, however, was forced to leap from his own mount just as the dying beast's claws ensnared it before disappearing back to its home plane.

Dodging a deadly barrage of shafts from Scylla, Sir Kyra set back upon the bow of the ship, stores from the mighty Lohengrin blasting outward towards the enemy. The powerful lightning bolts merely grazed Sir Athryn's Armor, however, as he rolled away and soared down to escape the reach of the terrible weapon.

"Sir Kyra!" Tolle shouted from above. "I am dropping the broadsword to you!"

Sir Athryn managed to set down on a bare patch of rock which cropped up from the sea, pinned down by an unending barrage from the _Archangel_'s cannon array. The Knight grit his teeth, feeling the stores left in the gem core ebbing away. Suddenly, however, his eyes went wide and as he looked up and beheld Stryke falling straight towards him, a massive broadsword held aloft, poised to rend him clean in two.

"Athryn!" Sir Kyra shouted, the massive blade cutting straight through the crossbow the Aejis Knight raised feebly.

Kicking up with his sabatons, Sir Athryn vaulted backwards, crossing his Armored arms across his chest defensively.

"Cease fire!" Lieutenant Natarle shouted over the din of cannonfire. "Sir Kyra do not extend yourself to far! Where is the other one?" she called out from the deck.

Sir Kyra and Sir Athryn faced off carefully, the massive blade of Schwert Gewehr almost covering the length of the distance between them, each holding the other at bay.

"Retreat now!" Sir Kyra demanded, his eyes like amethyst fire. "Ye hath lost!"

"How dare you!" Sir Athryn spat, drawing one of his sabers and lunging forward.

"Stop this, Athryn!" Sir Kyra pleaded. "I do not wish to fight you anymore!"

Ignoring the plea, Sir Athryn slashed forward, narrowly missing the Earth Knight as he leapt into the air.

Falling back to the ground, however, Sir Kyra bore down on him hard with his broadsword on the way down. The blade struck against Sir Athryn's shield fiercely, magickal sparks flying away from the blow. They wrestled with each other for a bit, neither one able to gain the other hand, before separating to face off once more.

"Tis too late for all of that, Kyra!" Sir Athryn shouted. "Cut me down! That is what you swore you would do!" he reminded him, his saber now locked against Sir Kyra's broadsword.

Using the great weight of Schwert Gewehr, Sir Kyra pivoted the sword around Sir Athryn, tearing the saber from his grasp and throwing the bent blade aside.

"You said before you would not hesitate to slay me!" Sir Athryn spat, extending the enchanted blade mechanism in his vambrace and lunging for the exposed opening at Sir Kyra's throat. The slim blade rang off of Stryke's bevor, scratching it as it ran up the length of the bascinet.

Sir Kyra's eyes widened beneath the helm and he instinctively pulled back his arm, delivering a crushing punch straight into Sir Athryn's helm, sending the Zodiac Knight sprawling as he collapsed to the rock, thrown backwards.

Sir Athryn's head ached, his body winded as he felt Aejis' core deplete completely, the Armor growing dull and heavy. He squinted up at Sir Kyra's Armored form, unable to rise, the blood speckled plate of Stryke gleaming in the burnt orange of the waning light.

"Athryn!" Sir Kyra shouted defiantly, arching Schwert Gewehr up over his back.

"Athryn, stay back!" Sir Nycol's voice cut through the air as the blackguard Knight suddenly appeared between them, the magickal Armor of Blytz returning to sight.

Though he was missing one arm, the Zodiac Knight had conjured a spear of ice into the other, rushing towards Sir Kyra with wild abandon in defense of his friend.

Time seemed to slow for Sir Kyra as raw instinct took over. Swinging his arms up, his body spun around once, the massive broadsword gaining speed as it rushed through the air. At last bringing it forward, Sir Kyra's head cocked to the side to avoid Sir Nycol's shaft which glanced off his spaulder, and drove Schwert Gewehr clean into the boy's cuirass, the powerful blade overpowering its taxed wards and cutting straight into his chest, his bones shattered instantly from the impact.

Sir Nycol's eyes went wide as his mouth opened in pain, a blood curdling scream issuing forth from his throat which rang out over the battlefield. He could feel his insides torn asunder, the torrent of blood and entrails now pooling inside the Armor. His vision blurred and he felt like he wanted to vomit.

Hearing the horrifying scream, Sir Kyra released his hold on the broadsword's pommel, taking a few steps backward as he looked fearfully at what he had just done.

Sir Athryn remained frozen to the spot, his emerald eyes wide as he stared at his friend in horror, still unable to rouse himself to intervene.

"Sir Athryn, please escape…" Sir Nycol managed, his chest heaving as he began coughing up blood beneath his helm, his words cut short. Memories coursed through him like a storm, so much his head felt like it might burst any moment.

_I am Nycol. What is your name?_

_Uh…Athryn_

_Once again I hope for your safety_

_Mother. My…piano…_

At last the Knight could stand it no longer, collapsing to his knees as he doubled over onto the broadsword, the blade yet entangled with his entrails.

Sir Kyra shook with revulsion, staring at his blood soaked gauntlets in horror.

Tears began to fall from Sir Athryn's eyes, clouding his vision and filling up the helm.

"NYCOL!" he screamed in rage.


	29. Flashing Blades

**Author's Note: Well here we are, the _epic duel_! My apologies if the length is offputting; there was just too much I wanted to put into this one before I lost the chance. **

* * *

**XXIX. FLASHING BLADES**

Sir Athryn's eyes quivered, riveted to the ground where the heaped remains of Sir Nycol lay, the rock forever stained by that pure blood. His mouth made tremulous motions of speech, but no words would issue forth. There _were_ no words to describe the agony he felt in that dark moment.

"Sir Nycol?" Sir Dyarka called to no avail as he climbed ashore, his cuirass bent inward from the blow Sir Kyra had delivered before. He could only hope the core remained undamaged.

"It cannot be," Sir Yzak scoffed from behind, his one good eye staring at the battered corpse in disbelief. "Damn you, Stryke!" he cursed, leaping forward and releasing a bolt from Shiva on impulse.

"Sir Athryn!" Sir Dyarka called out sprinting towards them, culverin raised as he fired a round from its bored shaft.

Turning toward the interlopers, Sir Kyra pulled his eyes away from the body splayed out before him to raise his shield feebly to deflect the bolt from Sir Yzak. Leaping backwards at the last moment, the rock where he stood exploded into a plume of shards and smoke from Busdir's deadly missile.

"Sir Kyra what is keeping thee?" he heard the voice of Lieutenant Natarle shout from across the water, the question followed by a bombardment of cannonfire which shook the ground as it exploded amidst Sir Yzak and Sir Dyarka.

"Return hence! I told you there is no reason to pursue them any further!" Captain Murrue called out.

A moment of indecision plagued the Adept as he regarded Sir Athryn's wounded form. Shaking his head, he grit his teeth and soared across the water back to the _Archangel_.

"You will not escape!" Sir Yzak snarled, the oncoming spell fueled by nothing but pure hatred, outstretching his hand as a flurry of lightning bolts crackled and snaked out towards Sir Kyra. The attack was quickly met by a renewed volley from the _Archangel, _however, forcing the impetuous Knight to a halt.

"Stop this, Sir Yzak!" Sir Dyarka urged, taking charge in the face of Sir Athryn's collapse. "As of now, we need to fall back!" he ordered, firing another round from his culverin to cover their retreat. He knew their Armor would not withstand much more from that ship's powerful enchanted munitions.

Sir Yzak grit his teeth in frustration, knowing his friend was indeed correct but subverted from within by his pride and the hatred he felt.

"Sir Athryn!" Sir Dyarka called out once more.

Sir Athryn gasped as he snapped back to attention, his military training taking hold as his mind went blank, his muscles moved by nothing but raw, trained instinct. Breaking into a sprint, he joined Sir Dyarka and Sir Yzak, fleeing the barrage from the _Archangel_'s cannons as they headed to the water. He cast a glance backward toward the broken pieces of Blytz one last time, hating himself for having to leave his friend like this.

"The battle is ended. Full speed ahead!" Captain Murrue shouted behind the helmsman.

Setting down upon the lower balcony outside the Armory, Sir Kyra fell to one poleyn, his Armor severely scorched from the heavy magickal assault it had endured. He was breathing heavily, his heart pounding inside his chest. The raw images replayed in his mind over and over, the gruesome fate he had dealt. What bothered him most perhaps was his confusion over why it had affected him so, after all this time. He had felled scores of enemies by now, his fights growing steadily shorter as he continually devised swifter ways to execute his opponents, his magick reflecting the violence in his spirit as it wreaked greater destruction. It was a necessity, Lady Fllay had told him. He had to put an end to this bitter war once and for all if his friends were to survive and people spared further tragedy from its horrors. He had to grit his teeth and press forward, right? There was no time to worry about the morality of his actions. General Andreyu's death had affected him deeply to be sure, but this Knight was completely unknown to him other than his distinctive jet Armor. So what was it? Was it unease because he felt too conflicted to go to Lady Fllay for comfort now? Was it that he could not help but imagine it was Athryn he had dealt such a savage blow? Or was the strain of war becoming so much he could not bear up under it anymore? Sir Kyra shook his head, the answers unknown to him. At last standing to his feet, he removed the blood-splattered helm and strode back into the chamber, met by Koijiro and his men who stood ready to aid him with removing the Armor plate by plate.

"Great work!" the boatswain greeted, placing a firm hand upon his spaulder. "I hear you finally took one of those bastards out!"

Sir Kyra bristled, his amethyst eyes cast down to the floor, a deep shadow looming over his face.

"Twas Blytz, was it not?" Koijiro asked, oblivious as he smiled from ear to ear. Some of his men applauded, patting him on the head or punching him in the arm affectionately as they made over him.

"You were amazing!" one exclaimed.

"Excellent tactics!" another praised.

"Truly, you hath done _damn _well as of late, boy," Koijiro agreed with a smile, his olive arm locking round the Knight's head as he pulled him close. "Or rather, _Sir_!" he beamed, a hearty laugh issuing forth from his throat, echoing in the large chamber.

"There is no stopping you now!" another chimed in. "Haha!"

"Aye, we are counting on you to keep it up!" Koijiro added, jeering him excitedly as he shook him.

Sir Kyra's fist quivered, silently fuming.

Footsteps were heard as Sir Mwu approached, his face looking unusually grave today.

"Please be silent!" Sir Kyra snapped suddenly, a confused gasp issuing from those around him as they took a collective step back. "I just killed someone. How can you say I did well?" the boy demanded, his voice shallow.

"…What is with this all of the sudden?" Koijiro asked, at a loss. "You hath been doing this for some time now."

Sir Kyra's eyes flashed dangerously for a moment and he spat a burst of blood to the floor. Quickly tearing off the pieces of Stryke, he threw them aside in disgust as the confused artisans stared aghast.

"Stop this!" Sir Mwu's voice ordered, cutting through the air as he pushed his way past, brushing them all aside. "Sir Kyra is exhausted," he explained. "Come, Sir Kyra," he said to the boy softly, offering his hand.

Looking up to meet his azure gaze, however, Sir Kyra scowled, turning away from the elder Knight and storming off.

Koijiro ran a hand through his tangled locks nervously, an embarrassed smile on his face as he shrugged his shoulders sheepishly.

Pressing the man with a hard stare, Sir Mwu rolled his eyes, taking off after the boy.

"Alright men! Back to work!" Koijiro shouted, turning to face their discouraged faces once more. "We cannot afford to celebrate yet! Make haste!"

* * *

As he wandered throughout the corridors below deck, lost in his thoughts, it was not long ere Sir Kyra heard the rapid footfalls of Sir Mwu as he caught up to him.

"They did not mean to upset you," the burly Knight began, catching his breath.

Sir Kyra increased his pace, saying nothing, his dull eyes set forward.

"We all consider you as one of us after all," Sir Mwu explained apologetically.

"I know," Sir Kyra said finally. At length, he felt the elder Knight's hand grasp his shoulder as he called out his name gently.

Sir Kyra stopped.

"We are warriors," Sir Mwu affirmed sternly. "Not murderers! We are in a battle! If one does not strike, one gets cut down. That is true for me as it is for you," he tried to explain. "For _all_ of us!" he stressed, raising his voice at the Adept.

"I know!" Sir Kyra blurted out sharply, whirling his head round to face the man.

"Then do not hesitate to do what is necessary! Or you shall have your life _taken_ from you! Do you understand?" Sir Mwu pressed, his normally kind azure eyes narrowed into a fierce glare the boy had only seen in vary rare conversations such as this. A fire he could only imagine the Knight reserved to kindle in battle.

* * *

Sealed within the Zodiac's enchanted underwater vessel, the _Vosulgov_, Sir Athryn sat dressing himself, his eyes dull and vacant as he stared ahead into space, mechanically tying his sash.

"DAMNATION!" Sir Yzak's sharp voice cut through the air as his fist slammed into the shell in frustration. The silvery haired Knight continued shouting a string of obscenities, his pitch steadily rising as he assailed the wall with terrible curses and oaths, punctuated by the rapid discharge of spittle. Suddenly the Knight stopped, his good eye catching sight of Sir Nycol's former raiment, the red sash of the elite neatly folded and set aside.

"Yzak!" Sir Dyarka interjected, trying to diffuse the outburst for all their sakes.

"Why did _he _have to die?" Sir Yzak demanded suddenly.

Sir Dyarka raised an eyebrow in puzzlement, apparently not catching the hidden meaning.

"Why here? In _this_ place! Well?" Sir Yzak spat, whirling around toward Sir Athryn accusingly.

Suddenly something in Sir Athryn snapped. The otherwise cool and collected Knight's face contorted into a truly fearsome glare, his emerald eyes burning like enchanted fire, as he rushed forward, quickly taking hold of Sir Yzak's throat and slamming him against the shell roughly. "If you wish to say it, then do so coward! Quit this subtle dog shit! Say that it was my fault!" he shouted into the boy's face, not even bothering to spare him from his own spittle. "That he died only because he sacrificed himself for _me_! Because he was trying to save _me_!"

"Sir Athryn!" Sir Dyarka protested. Now they were both going at it. This turn was honestly not much better, the tan Knight thought to himself. Tentatively, he placed a gentle hand on Sir Yzak's, hoping to calm both their nerves. "Sir Yzak, stop this," he urged, using his arms to firmly push the pair apart. "The two of you fighting about it shall not be of any use whatsoever! The one we must defeat is Stryke."

"I know that!" Sir Yzak was quick to retort. "Myguel was slain by that one too! Not to mention my scar! Next time, I shall be sure to best him!" the Knight affirmed, his icy blue eyes seeming to glow with murderous anticipation.

Without another word, Sir Yzak took off running, followed close behind by his friend Sir Dyarka, who shouted off after him to no avail.

And so Sir Athryn was left alone once more, mournful memories and conflicting deliberations vying for domination within his darkened mind. He stared down at Sir Nycol's garments, however, and suddenly began to quiver as tears welled up in his eyes. As they fell upon the sheets of music which the jet Knight had brought along with him to study in his spare time on the voyage, a memory forced its way to the surface. Wistful, unassuming eyes and a soft voice. A gentler spirit than the rest of them to be sure.

_Athryn, thank you for attending the other night I played. Did I not see you sleeping there though? _A wry smile.

_The truth is, I would like to do a proper concert some day. _A wistful stare into the future.

_I feel that I, too, should be fighting. I felt that when I heard the news of Cancer… _A simple, yet unfaltering bravery.

A gasp escaped Sir Athryn's throat as sobs began to wrack his frame. He pounded his fist against the wall of the shell in vain, attempting to stifle his tears. "Damnation…" he wailed. "_I_ should have been the one," he muttered. "It should have been _me _who was slain! I am the one who _deserves _to die!"

And still the memories came without reprieve, gaining speed as they drew inexorably nearer to the present. Words cannot describe the agony of watching something happen over and over again, yet not being able to change the outcome in the slightest. "…Nycol…" he whispered. "All because I could not bring myself to cut _him_ down before! Tis my weakness that killed you!" Had not the General expressly warned him?

_Stryke. Unless you cut him down, you could be the next one slain._

But it was_ not _him. This time it was his dear friend, Nycol. The one who had neer done anything wrong. Not the one who betrayed his best friend, but the one who made the ultimate sacrifice for him. It was not any kind of fair Sir Athryn could accept, but it was what had happened nonetheless. And the Adept would never allow that single selfless act to be cheapened in this way, he decided.

The dark-haired Knight's jaw tightened as his whole body shook with renewed rage. "This time…I will _kill _Kyra!" he seethed. "This time for sure!"

* * *

"I shall take it from here for a while," Lieutenant Natarle said as she reported to the helm, illuminated by the light of rows upon rows of torches which had been lit throughout the decks to combat the coming of nightfall.

"Thank you," Captain Murrue nodded gratefully, quite eager to take her rest.

"Hath we managed to establish contact with Alaska yet?" the Lieutenant inquired.

"Our gulls do not seem to hath reached them yet, due to the poor conditions," Marshal Dalida related dutifully.

A collective sigh escaped the throats of the Captain and her Lieutenant as they crossed their arms, pondering their course in silence.

"If we maintain this pace," Captain Murrue mused. "We should be crossing the Tropics tomorrow evening. By then, our message should hath reached them," she ventured hopefully.

"That submersible…_craft_," she decided upon the word finally. "Is surprisingly fast." Lieutenant Natarle said absently, intently studying a map she had fetched. "I merely hope that they hath lost sight of us by now."

Captain Murrue's amber eyes narrowed. "Are we destined to continue crossing paths with that party?" she wondered aloud fearfully.

"But Sir Mwu…" Lieutenant Natarle began uncertainly. "He mentioned something about them _not _being the Lecreuset Party anymore."

"But that is…" the Captain countered weakly.

"I cannot ascertain the truth of the matter," the Lieutenant assured her. "Tis simply something I heard him muttering about."

* * *

Below the deck of the _Archangel_, Lady Fllay walked the length of its corridors in silence, her face dimly illuminated by the candle she held aloft. Finished cleaning the blood and gore from Stryke's shining plate and preparing it for Sir Kyra's next battle, she had left the armory in a melancholy. Her grey eyes looked sad as she stared at the planks in the floor, quietly brooding.

Her footfalls slowed, however, as she overheard cheerful voices coming from inside the mess hall. Careful not to make a sound, she listened in, wondering what all the commotion was about, wondering if it could provide a suitable distraction.

"I have to admit I was scared at first…" the unmistakable voice of Tolle boasted to his friends and a group of other officers who had gathered round "After all, they sent lightning bolts after me as soon as I took off. But I had flown that bird so many times in practice, I just pulled the reins like it was nothing."

"I must say, you _were_ awesome out there," Sai admitted, wiping his spectacles clean with a faded cloth. "When did you ever acquire a skill like that?"

"Well you had quite a bit of training with that creature first," Miriallia mused wistfully, her eyes riveted to her triumphant lover, the look on her youthful face one of pure adoration.

"Sai, you hath learnt quite a few spells by studying, after all, as well as how to identify all kinds of enemy craft by sight alone." Tolle affirmed. "And Miriallia," he added, turning toward her with a grin. "You hath achieved quite the aim and reloading rate on those cannons. And Kuzzey, you too. And Lady Fllay…well," the boy paused, grasping for something just out of reach. "My quarters hath never gone without, after all, nor Sir Kyra been improperly outfitted," he finished with a large smile.

"You are correct, of course," Sai smirked, wondering in the back of his mind where the Lady had gone off to. "We are no longer novices on this ship after all."

"Yes , we certainly hath become quite proficient in our duties," Miriallia mused. Suddenly she turned back toward Tolle, however, her loving smile dropped in favor of a disapproving scowl. "But Tolle, you are going too far this time!" she scolded.

Tolle's face contorted in shock. "What?" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"I was terribly worried, you know, when I heard you would be joining the battle," Miriallia explained, her eyes wide.

Lady Fllay's own narrowed, and she hastened past the entrance, feeling restless as if she were in a hurry to be somewhere but truthfully unsure of _where_.

"You are worrying too much, Miri," Tolle said dismissively with a wave of his hand, his voice growing quickly faint.

_Kyra… _the Lady's thoughts echoed.

* * *

Sir Kyra stood motionless in the armory, his amethyst gaze riveted to the assembled pieces and plates of Stryke's that Koijiro and his men had finished tempering after his last battle. His thoughts were a chaotic jumble, rather like his conflicted spirit, he thought to himself.

He could not shake that image of driving his broadsword so deeply into Blytz's chest. That bloodcurdling scream which issued forth from his throat as he died. It was haunting him. Or Athryn's hate filled cry, a hatred which Sir Kyra knew now burned for him.

_Athryn…_

Nervously hopping to his other shoulder, Torii nuzzled his cheek affectionately. Sir Kyra smiled, despite himself, returning the affectionate gesture as he held his finger aloft for the bird to take. That image of little Athryn, the day he left Moon for the Plants, came back to him then. The way his fine clothes fit his frail form, so proper, just like the son of a Lord, as contrasted with his own, a commoner whose talent had been recognized by chance . Or the way the wind blew that day, rustling the trees so poignantly. Even more, the tone of the boy's voice, the ever so slight quiver as it hid the fear that their conversation that day would be the last.

"Torii?" the bird chirped.

_As long as you and I remain enemies, there is no choice __but __to fight till one of us is destroyed!_

Suddenly Torii took off in a rush of wings, soaring out towards the balcony on some unknown journey. Perhaps she had gone to aid the ship's in making contact with the Alliance. Sir Kyra followed it with his gaze, watching it go.

_I am your enemy then?_

The Adept's fist tightened, his thoughts taking a darker turn.

_Is that not it, __Sir __Athryn…_

* * *

Within the bowels of the _Vosulgov_, several diviners sat in silence, eyes closed. The attending officers were careful not to disturb their divination, every now and then a volunteer softly reminding them of the target lest their focus waver.

"I hath found it!" one of the diviners exclaimed suddenly, drawing the confused attention of his comrades as he pointed to his eyes triumphantly.

"What is it man?" the marshal demanded.

"Tis the 'legged ship'!" the diviner replied confidently.

"Are you certain of this?" Sir Athryn interjected, followed quickly by the three Knights in his party, their faces largely obscured by the flickering shadows cast by the vessel's torches.

"See for yourself," the diviner replied, describing the place he had found them in broad, artistic strokes to allow Sir Athryn to quickly focus his magickal gaze there as well.

At length, after opening his eyes once more, Sir Athryn nodded.

"This area hath many small islands and the stars shall be dissolving soon," the marshal ventured, pointing to a corresponding survey he had pulled from their shelves. "It would be an ideal time to attack."

"Today you take your last breath, Stryke!" Sir Yzak hissed.

"I shall be sure to avenge Sir Nycol's death and that scar of yours, Sir Yzak," Sir Dyarka concurred, his arms folded behind his back, his posture military perfect.

"Make way!" the marshal barked to his men as he set the craft on course.

* * *

Completing her circuit, Lady Fllay found herself back to the armory once more, feeling no better than when she had left. However, she was surprised to discern the form of Sir Kyra just beyond the door, sitting on the floor hugging his knees beside the pieces of Stryke. He looked so dejected, she thought, sitting there with Torii perched comfortingly on his shoulder, his mind a thousand leagues away, no doubt. She had seen that same look in bed with him dozens of times. He was not there, despite appearances. There was something weighing deeply on his spirit.

She stopped, her thoughts surprising her. Such concern for her weapon? It was getting harder on him, she realized. The path she had pushed him on, the one she had enticed him to, was proving too much for him to bear up under. But unlike all the other times, he had not come to her. He had chosen to pull away and face it all alone.

Her first thought was how his recent behavior threatened her plans. But, surprising herself, she quickly dismissed it apathetically. Over the past few days, she had noticed a change in herself. For months now, only her hatred, her fervent determination to get revenge against the Zodiac for all they had taken from her had been enough to preserve her, to bring her through the strange transition into a soldier and a lover. But…the past few days, she had been thinking less about the war, and more about how much she missed Sir Kyra. It sounded almost silly to think consciously. But truly, she could not help but feel a crushing loneliness setting in as the days seemed to lengthen. A remembrance of all the little things she had taken for granted. He was so sweet to her, and thoughtful, and protective. The way he had made love to her; so gentle yet fervent. Or when he had cared for her through her illness. His lengthy embraces, that soulful gaze, the tender kiss on the forehead he gave her at the start of every shift. The list of his merits could probably fill a bound volume. He was far "nobler" than those whom society called "nobility", those whom her family had mingled amongst and courted for ages, their powers of machination being passed down through the blood in turn to her.

It seemed like the anger she had so deeply held was slowly ebbing away under the power of his smile, replaced by a longing to see the Knight whole again. To give back and to take again. Had he bewitched her? Was that the source of this strange ambivalence she felt? Hating and…loving? Could it truly be? It was all so confusing, and to make things worse, it did not seem he would lend his aid figuring it out. But could she really blame him? Perhaps not.

Just what was the extent of the harm she had wrought upon him, she wondered for the first time. No, it had not been the first time, she admitted. She had certainly had her doubts along the way, pushing herself to ignore such frail misgivings and use whatever means at her disposal to justify the end.

But now she felt a wave of revulsion wash over her as a single thought rose to the surface. _Sometime I could be responsible for that look!_

* * *

Arrayed in their respective suits of enchanted Armor, the Knights of the Zala Party, or those that remained, appeared atop the _Vosulgov _as it rose from the depths, a torrent of white foam running off its length.

A steely determination filled each of their eyes as they flexed their wiry limbs, readying themselves for another fierce battle against the 'legged ship'. The last one, in fact, they determined confidently.

"We will provide cover and engage the ship to divert its munitions!" the marshal shouted to the Knights, following the plan they had conceived earlier.

Vaulting into the air, they each drew jade statuettes, summoning three scaly beasts, their wide leathery wings affording the Knights great haste and mobility.

Together they formed rank and soared off towards the _Archangel_. They had this one chance to stop the ship and its enchanted armament from reaching the greater Earth forces. To avenge the death of their fallen comrades and satisfy their personal grudges. To prevent the abomination inside Stryke from slaying any more of their people.

Everything hinged on this one, last desperate assault.

* * *

"That underwater vessel hath surfaced up ahead and is presently lying in wait!" Jackie shouted down from the watch, causing a panic as Marshal Dalida rushed to set the bells ringing throughout the lower decks.

Most of the regular crew had not yet reported for their shifts after all, given the early time.

"All hands on deck!" the man shouted, rushing down the stairs. "All officers prepare for battle!"

_Another night of no sleep_, Captain Murrue mused dryly.

All across the lower decks, officers bolted upright on their cots to the sound of the bells ringing throughout, their shrill notes echoing across the halls and corridors, They rubbed their eyes tiredly, hurriedly throwing on their uniforms, the morning light just barely breaking through the lattice.

Hearing the sound, Sir Kyra took off running back towards the Armory, having just barely left it a few moments before. He rushed past Lady Fllay who stood at the adjoining corridor, her hand reaching after him.

"Kyra!" she called out, the urgency of her tone surprising her.

The boy stopped. _That voice... _Turning round to face her, his amethyst eyes felt cold and withdrawn, falling to the floor to avoid hers.

Lady Fllay bit her lip, her tongue suddenly feeling stiff. What was it she had wanted to tell him again? Could it not wait? They were entering battle, after all. Forcing her thoughts to a halt, she shook her head imperceptibly and pressed on.

Sir Kyra looked at her expectantly for a moment.

"Kyra…I…" the Lady breathed, her strength again failing her.

"Not now," the Knight intoned abruptly, his voice hoarse, turning away to continue onward.

The Lady's grey eyes widened fearfully and her mouth opened in protest, feeling an inexplicable panic suddenly take hold.

Suddenly, however, as if realizing something and thinking better of it, the boy cast a glance backwards, adding with a determined smile, "But when I return, we will talk."

And with that, Sir Kyra took off in a run once more, bound for the armory, leaving Lady Fllay standing in the now empty corridor, her hands clasped together anxiously over her breast.

_When I return…_ her thoughts echoed, and she took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she silently stored up hope, feeling quite out of place.

* * *

Soaring headlong across the waves towards their assuredly doomed rival, Sir Dyarka took the pleasure of shouting, "Attack!" to his compatriots, punctuated by a deafening round from his culverin.

The subtle enchantments cast upon the Armor of Aejis were having their intended effect on his comrades, Sir Athryn noted. His Knights had become far more pliable to his strategies as well as more brutal in their strikes against the enemy.

_Perhaps even reckless_… Sir Athryn wondered, pondering the drawback.

"Three shadows approaching!" Sai shouted down, straining to see through the smoke and fire thrown up from the massive blast.

"Evade! To port!" Captain Murrue shouted, Arnold throwing the helm hard as the ship's backside swung wide to avoid the ensuing plume as the round missed its mark.

"Load Wombat cannons! Fire Valiants! Set Ingelstellungs!" Lieutenant Natarle fired off a slew of orders, her corps members scurrying around dutifully to accomplish them as they wheeled cannons into place, hefted trunks full of shot, lit the rockets in their shafts or ascended up the rigging to prime the ballistae.

"Are Sir Mwu and Sir Kyra ready for battle yet?" the Lieutenant demanded, her gaze on Miriallia who now bore the enchanted necklace that had come with the pair of earrings.

"Ready!" Sir Mwu shouted as he appeared on deck arrayed in his characteristic armor. Throwing down the silver statuette, he promptly summoned Skygraspar. In a burst of wind, the beast emitted a shrill cry from its beak as it lowered its neck down for the Knight to climb atop its back.

"Damnation, I should hath known we were not free and clear yet, but still…" the burly Knight muttered, his sabatons willing the beast into the air.

"Stryke proceed to the rear deck," Miriallia told Sir Kyra through the earring.

"Understood," came the Knight's simple reply.

Catching sight of Sir Kyra emerging from one of the lower decks, Sir Mwu flew in close. "Sir Kyra!" he called out. "Will you be alright?" the elder Knight asked, concern for him evident in his voice.

"Fine," Sir Kyra replied simply, earning him a scowl.

But they had harder things pressing them at the moment, so Sir Mwu dropped it.

"Valiants fire!" the Lieutenant barked, the air pierced by the wailing sound of several rockets launching from various points across the ship at incredible speeds, the mass of enchanted missiles winding headlong into the midst of the mounted Zodiac Knights bearing down on them.

_It looks as if their censures are depleted or they would hath led with them again_, Sir Athryn thought, his eyes locked into a fierce stare, using every bit of magick in him to devise the best way to destroy this vessel and kill its defenders.

At length, the air above the ship became riddled with flying bolts and spent munitions as Sir Kyra dueled with Sir Yzak and Sir Athryn atop their mounts.

Once more the _Archangel _was rocked by another blast from Busdir's culverin extraordinary, some of its crew gripping the railing just to stay aboard.

"Today, I am going to finish you." Sir Mwu shouted to Sir Dyarka with a piercing shot from Agni, willing Skygraspar into a dive after the lumbering, artillery-laden Knight.

A rapid counterstrike from Busdir's arquebus complement, however, forced Sir Mwu into an evasive circuit.

Releasing another bolt from his arbalest, Sir Athryn glared as Sir Kyra continued to parry it with Stryke's tower shield, following it up with further strikes from his own crossbow back at him.

Vaulting from the bow of the ship after him, Sir Kyra was assailed from behind by Sir Yzak instead, who quickly fired a flurry of bolts from Shiva, almost emptying the first barrel at the Adept Knight in order to fell him quickly.

Focusing his energy, Sir Kyra slowed his time relative to the barrage, narrowly avoiding the enchanted bolts as they fell away uselessly. Lunging outwards from the awkward position, Sir Kyra launched a couple of bolts from his crossbow against Sir Athryn, who returned fire with his own as his beast evaded the darts.

He and Sir Yzak flew around Sir Kyra in winding circles, seeking to confuse and divert him as they took turns firing their weapons at his back. The whole ordeal was dizzying, Sir Kyra's shied arm moving back and forth to ward off the deadly missiles.

"Helldarts, fire!" the Lieutenant barked.

"That is useless against me!" Sir Dyarka boasted, discharging his culverin in a burst of smoke and fire. The searing round completely obliterated the string of munitions the _Archangel _had volleyed, shredding them apart as it cut through the air.

"Now I hath you!" Sir Mwu shouted, pushing Skygraspar into a dive as he released another round from Agni.

"Not a chance!" Sir Dyarka spat through grit teeth, pulling the reins of the beast hard as he whirled round to avoid the blast, returning fire from his crossbow and arquebus hybrid.

"Damnation!" Sir Mwu cursed, kicking his legs in as he banked hard and dove to avoid the shards of hot iron threatening to rip through him.

Standing atop his beast, Sir Athryn cleared his mind and conjured a slew of lightning bolts into the enemy ship's ballistae, the artillery burning and melting, some trailing down the side of the ship catching parts on fire and some actually washing back on deck, threatening to melt through the plank.

Plumes of dark smoke began to fill the skies as the ship was shaken violently.

* * *

Lady Fllay burst into her quarters at a run, tumbling into her bed to avoid the tumult. Curling her knees up to her stomach, she threw her arms over her face, feeling like she wanted to scream. It was so loud and violent outside, the soft glow of fire clearly visible just outside the lattice.

And there was nothing she could do about it. That was what made it so unbearable.

Burying her face in the sheets, she stopped suddenly, her eyes looking just out through the shutter for a moment.

"Kyra…" she whispered sadly.

* * *

"The fourth and fifth Ingelstellung hath been destroyed!" Sai shouted down from the watch.

"And the Helldart cannon array hath been rendered useless as well!" Jackie added frantically.

"Hath Alaska sent word?" Captain Murrue called out over the deck.

"Not as of yet. Still no response," Kuzzey related, nodding to Dalida.

"Aim Gottfrieds!" Lieutenant Natarle barked to her gunners. "And be certain to hit them this time! Fire!"

As if in obedience to her command, there was a roll of thunder as the enchanted munitions shot outward through the plumes of smoke.

Evading them, however, was easily accomplished by Sir Athryn's mount, who weaved in and around the attack, the shot uselessly throwing up bursts of seawater in its wake.

Sir Kyra followed the attack with a bolt of his own to no avail.

"I cannot forgive you!" Sir Yzak shouted as he lunged toward the Earth Knight, drawing his scimitar.

Sir Kyra's eyes narrowed and he soared up from the rear deck, coming to meet Duwel in the air with his own saber. The blades crashed against each other in the middle, ringing out over the waters as magickal sparks flew away from the clash.

"Bastard!" Sir Yzak spat in his face.

Vaulting backwards off his mount, Sir Athryn dove down toward the ship, falling freely through the air, his hand outstretched as he formed the spell in his mind.

"Aejis is coming from directly above!" Jackie shouted down in a panic, ready to take Sai and get below the roof in an instant.

"What?" Lieutenant Natarle spat in disbelief.

But it was too late. Opening his eyes, Sir Athryn released the spell-a massive stream of fire falling through the air like rain.

"Swing right!" Captain Murrue ordered Arnold, whose trained hands strained the wheel as hard as he could. Unfortunately, no matter how good the pilot, the rear deck was completely incinerated amidst a shower of magickal sparks as its wards were overpowered by the mighty spell.

Captain Murrue grunted as she fell to the railing, locking her arms round it just to stay on her feet.

Flipping over through the air, Sir Athryn landed squarely on his waiting mount once again, pulling the reins away towards Sir Kyra and Sir Yzak's duel, the smoldering remains of the _Archangel_'s rear deck left burning behind.

"The collapse of the rear deck hath compromised the rudder!" Romero shouted to the Captain, surrounded by his men as he strained to fight the fires which seemed to be springing up everywhere now.

"Prioritize stabilizing our course!" Captain Murrue ordered, her amber eyes locked in a fierce stare toward the horizon.

_Where are you…?_

"I will join the fray with Speargraspar!" Tolle asserted, drawing a surprised stare from his crewmates.

"Tolle?" Mirialia breathed.

"We are in danger unless _we _do something!" Tolle said firmly, taking off below deck for the Armory.

"Wait crewman!" Captain Murrue called, her protest muffled by another blast from the enemy which shook the ship from below.

"Must be the enemy craft," Lieutenant Natarle spat. "We cannot fight it too. Evade!" she shouted, taking charge.

Straining to peer through the smog-filled air, Sir Kyra stalked around the roof of the _Archangel_, searching for his enemy, his pearlescent Armor gleaming in the glow of the flames. "Damnation!" he cursed as he released a bolt, seeing Sir Yzak circling round again atop his mount.

While his bolt cut through the beasts stubby leg, tearing it off, Sir Yzak pushed off into the air, somersaulting straight towards him.

Sir Kyra's eyes widened beneath the helm, readying himself for the clash Or so he thought.

"Take this!" Sir Yzak shouted in a rage, kicking his sabaton into Stryke's tower shield with preternatural strength.

"Rrraah," Sir Kyra grunted as he was thrown through the air, the force of the blow reverberating through his entire body. It would have surely shattered his arm had it not been protected from the worst by Stryke.

Struggling to regain focus, Sir Kyra threw a hand below him, conjuring a blast of air which kept him aloft long enough to regain his flight. He quickly followed it with a bolt from his crossbow, which he sent streaking towards his opponent enclosed in a stream of wind, a ball of lightning conjured before it.

_Dodge this…_

Blinded by the lightning, the enchanted bolt pierced clean through Sir Yzak's greave at the speed of a typhoon, a force so powerful it can cause a blade of grass to cut through wood, the blood pooling in his sabaton as he was thrown violently from the back of the beast.

"What?" Sir Yzak screamed. "Damn this!" he cursed as he fell through the air, desperately firing several broadheads from Shiva, unable to concentrate with the pain so great.

Although, to his credit, Sir Kyra managed to avoid most of them, one met its mark, splitting the crossbow apart into pieces. Rather than risk his hand, Sir Kyra released the weapon, retracting his gauntlet as it broke apart and fell to the waves.

The Adept checked round him for a moment. The battle had pushed him a ways from the _Archangel_ and he now found himself hovering above a few tiny unfamiliar isles.

"KYRA!" Sir Athryn shouted, rushing down towards him at impossible speeds as he warded him off from his compatriot with a series of lightning strikes, formed from the ambient energies collecting in the air, heralding the coming of a storm, which Sir Kyra weaved around and absorbed with his shield.

Vaulting from the back of the creature, Sir Athryn sent the scaly beast hurtling towards Sir Kyra, quickly casting enough pressure to cause the poor thing to explode around the Earth Knight, showering him in its smoldering gore and sending him falling through the air in a nauseous daze.

* * *

"Hold on out there just a bit longer Sir Kyra!" Tolle shouted from atop the back of Speargraspar as the beast's powerful legs drove into a run off the roof, taking flight amidst a burst of white feathers.

Just then, however, the unseen Adept officers onboard the submerged _Vosulgov_ gathered in a circle, closing their eyes in concentration as they formed a powerful spell together. Suddenly, massive bursts of ice began forming beneath the hull of the _Archangel_, shooting upward and piercing its underside before exploding outwards in all directions, the shards wreaking further damage. Each successful penetration was followed by a massive stream of water breaking through into the ship, much to Romero's dismay, in some cases flooding the lower decks.

* * *

Rain had begun to fall as dark clouds gathered in the skies above, peals of thunder echoing across the deep.

"Ugh," Sir Kyra grunted as his back slammed into a thicket of thick brush and brambles, throwing up a burst of leaves and webbing.

He laid there dazed as the rain fell upon his bascinet, catching his breath. He did not have much time to recover, however, as Sir Athryn bore down on him from above, one of his sabers turned downward after the manner of the executioner. Quickly recoiling, Sir Kyra managed to make it to one knee just as Sir Athryn slammed onto the ground, his blade piercing deep into the soil.

Narrowing their eyes, they each leapt backwards to clear some space, wondering at the tiny isle they now found themselves upon.

Sir Kyra drew the saber strapped to his back, readying himself to meet the Knight rushing towards him. At the last moment, just as Sir Athryn swung his blade, Sir Kyra vaulted into the air, slashing at his back with his own. The blade found its mark as it cut across the sanguine spaulder, tearing the Armor clean off, leaving Sir Athryn's shoulder bare.

* * *

On an island lying on the outer rim of those belonging to Oceania, two small children clutched the hem of an elderly man's robe fearfully, standing out under their porch as they watched the violent storm rage over the seas.

"Master!" the boy intoned, his tone nervous.

"I am scared!" the girl admitted, their faces periodically illuminated by flashes of lightning.

The Master's focus was elsewhere, however, and though his eyes were, in fact, blind, his senses pierced far and wide.

Suddenly he took the children's hands prayerfully, apparently consterned by something he saw.

* * *

"What is taking so long? Hurry!" Romero shouted to his men below deck as flames literally roared all around them, threatening the craft's delicate internal structures.

The _Archangel _had lost quite a bit of its speed, its rudder compromised and several sails in tatters, not to mention the burning lower decks, splint mast and flooded base. It was hard to imagine that all the hard work Oceania's artisans had put into it could be so completely undone in the span of a single siege.

"I cannot stabilize it!" Arnold admitted to the Captain, his knuckles white from gripping the wheel so hard. "We are going to run aground!"

As of now the ship was careening toward the shore of some desert isle, her deck drenched with rain as the churning seas continued to throw more water aboard.

"All hands prepare for impact!" Captain Murrue shouted over the storm, securing herself as best she could.

"Busdir approaching from the right!" Sai shouted down from the watch, he and Jackie holding on with all their might. Since they were unable to divine anything of value in these conditions, they had resorted to sight alone. Such a procedure gave the ship little time to react to the threat, but twas better than no information at all, they supposed.

"Aim the Gottfrieds and the last of the Valiants!" Lieutenant Natarle shouted to her gunners, just as the ship met the sand, kicking up clouds of swirling dust as the ship's deck buckled and creaked under the strain.

They had come in too fast, unavoidably so but nonetheless. The blow threw everyone to the deck hard, hanging to their respective holds as they clutched their eyes and prayed the shock would soon dissipate.

The view from above was quite something, Sir Dyarka mused. The ship had run aground on some tiny isle, a deep trench dug from the coast up the shore. He could not believe his fortune, a stationary target at last. "This will finish you!" he shouted, hefting up his culverin as he took aim.

"Not so fast!" Sir Mwu shouted down from atop his mount, following just behind as he fired a round from Agni. The shot pierced straight through the beast's hide, exiting out the other side amidst a shower of blood as it let out a shrill cry of pain, its form quickly dispelling like smoke.

"Damnation!" Sir Dyarka cursed, bracing himself as the beast dissolved. Not to be dissuaded, the tan Knight leapt backwards into the air, firing off the round from his culverin, which Skygraspar banked to avoid and returned fire from Agni.

Each round met its marked, as the one tore through Skygraspar's wing, splaying Sir Mwu's helm with feather-stuck gore and sending the bird careening to the shallow waters near the coast, whilst Sir Dyarka's Armor absorbed the full blast, its wards dispelling as he fell to the ground atop his back, the core depleted from sparing his body the otherwise grievous injury. He laid there for a moment, the plate scorched and smoking around him.

"It cannot be!" the Knight spat, struggling with the heavy cannon which now pinned him to the ground. Looking toward the _Archangel_ he grit his teeth as he saw a cannon being wheeled into place, its shaft aimed right at him.

Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself and carefully removed his helm, exposing his olive skin and blonde hair. Proceeding to remove the other components and pieces of Budsir, he rolled out from under the weight of the culverin and raised his hands into the air, waving them frantically to get the attention of the _Archangel_'s gunners, his face locked in a hard scowl. He had lost, pure and simple. And rather than pointlessly dying, he would swallow his pride and surrender.

"He is surrendering?" Lieutenant Natarle remarked in surprise as she observed the young man through the spyglass, raising a hand to halt her gunners. _That _drew surprised looks from the rest of the crew.

* * *

"Kyra!" Sir Athryn snarled as the two locked blades once more, each mustering every last bit of their strength, but neither able to press the other back. "How dare you!" Sir Athryn spat, his emerald eyes squinting beneath the bascinet to protect them from the blinding magickal flashes and sparks flying away from their blades.

At last they separated, each thrown slightly backwards from the force of their own blow. "You killed Nycol!" Sir Athryn wailed, his face as one gone mad. Stretching out his hands, he did not even bother to protect himself as he conjured a thick chain of lightning into the Earth Knight.

"Rrrah!" Sir Kyra's teeth shook as his Armor absorbed the blast, his whole frame shaking as he was painfully electrocuted.

"Sir Kyra!" he heard a boy's voice shout down from overhead, followed by a stream of broadhead bolts from Stryke's enchanted arbalest the squire had shot to ward of Sir Athryn.

Sir Kyra's eyes widened. "Tolle? Nay! Stay back!" he shouted desperately.

Sir Athryn's jaw tightened as he vaulted forward to avoid the missiles, their shafts slamming deep into the ground where he once stood. Spinning round, he outstretched his arm, loosening the shield to which it was strapped, and thrust it from his hand with a flick of his wrist, the guard enclosed in a rapid steam of air he had hastily conjured.

Time seemed to slow as Tolle's eyes widened, only catching a blurred view of the object as it sped towards him. But there was no time. Not even to think of Miri, or Kyra or his other friends aboard the ship. It was over.

The shield rammed into the squire's neck, swiftly beheading him as the force of the blow cut through flesh and shattered bone, a plume of his blood bursting forth from the stump where his young face used to sit. Speargraspar flapped its wings frantically as the discharge of air sent it tumbling to the ground, no longer under the guidance of its rider whose body slipped from its back and was lost to the waves.

"TOLLE!" Sir Kyra screamed to no avail, his eyes wide and wet as the gruesome image of his best friend burned itself into his mind.

Sir Athryn's chest heaved from the exertion and he stood at the ready, saber drawn at his side, regarding Sir Kyra carefully.

Suddenly Sir Kyra's mind seemed to clear, its bounds transcending all limits as it felt like the entire Ether was coursing through his spirit, all of nature suddenly at his command. His muscles tightened, his senses sharpened and his will was single. A fiery brilliance fell behind Sir Kyra's eyes, expanding outwards in rays of eight colors, all swirling together around the center.

Sir Athryn took an uneasy step back, readying his saber.

"ATHRYN!" Sir Kyra raged, lunging forward and thrusting his saber for the sanguine Knight's bevor. Sir Athryn managed to deflect the blow, but Sir Kyra merely pivoted the blade around and came for him again.

Ere Sir Athryn could react, the enchanted blade cut down into his arm, overpowering the Armor, which was torn off as Sir Kyra pulled the saber away. His vision blurred with pain as he regarded the bleeding stump where his arm once was, but he did not have time to cry out as his helm was savagely struck by Sir Kyra's sabaton slamming into his face.

_When did he become so strong?_

Quickly steadying himself with a blast of air, Sir Athryn landed on one foot, shaking away the pain as he willed his mind to a single objective.

_I will…destroy you!_

Suddenly, Sir Athryn felt strange, a power he had neer before felt filling his spirit. All pain vanished, whilst his strength and senses seemed to only reach greater heights. His mind reeled, all needless emotions evaporating as it took to assaying the situation and devising the best and swiftest means to accomplish the task he had ordered it. A deep brilliance fell behind his eyes, exploding outward in a burst of emerald which swirled together and settled like a still pool, devoid of any variation.

Looking up to face his opponent once more, Sir Athryn extended the blade on his vambrace and opened those on his greaves, four shining enchanted blades now protruding from the blood stained surface. With a thought, he became one with the shadows, dissolving into the long pools of inky blackness which fell over them from the dark clouds above.

Sir Kyra's head whirled round, searching for the vanishing Knight.

_Running away? _A fleeting thought ran through his mind. It was quickly dispelled, however, as he felt Sir Athryn appear behind him, emerging from the shadows at his back and lunging straight for him.

There was no time to deflect the blow, and so Sir Kyra's Armor absorbed the vicious attack, the four blades slashing right through him as Sir Athryn rammed through. Once more, however, he disappeared into the darkness, now appearing at his side, whence he drove his blades through him before vanishing yet again.

Over and over Sir Athryn disappeared into the darkness and rapidly emerged at an angle where Sir Kyra was not looking, rushing out of the shadows at Sir Kyra with his blades, lunging through him repeatedly in a kind of circle. He spun and pivoted, his legs turning over in tight circles.

Sir Kyra body became torn by deep cuts and gashes as Sir Athryn's blades sliced at him, throwing up trails of blood which stung his eyes and matted his hair, knocking the Adept around the field as he struggled to raise a defense, driving him down the beach toward the sea.

At last the powerful attack subsided, Sir Athryn becoming stationary once more as he regarded his opponent.

Sir Kyra stuck out a gauntleted hand to steady himself, his chest heaving as his breaths came in shallow gasps, his body feeling like it was on fire.

Not affording him the time to recover, Sir Athryn vaulted into the air once more, raising his four blades as he prepared to deal the final blow. Sir Kyra raised his tower shield, but the thing was cut away to shreds and flung from his arm as it met Aejis' blades, its wards too weak to withstand the assault any longer.

Sir Kyra's head backed away as far as he could inside the bascinet, as Sir Athryn's vambrace shot forward, its blade mechanism slashing away a deep swathe of the helm, overpowering its wards and exposing his face, his cheek left bleeding inside and his lip burst.

"ATHRYN!" Sir Kyra seethed as fury took hold of him and he struck out his hand, dispelling the air from Sir Athryn's lungs in order to suffocate him.

"KYRA!" Sir Athryn raged back, pushing back with all his might.

Their grief and rage mingled together, a force powerful enough to drive them to do it this time. To take the other's life in earnest.

Lowering his head, Sir Athryn slammed into the chest of Sir Kyra's cuirass, the pain reverberating throughout his entire frame as he felt the gemstone core within crack.

Locking his arm and legs round the Earth Knight, Sir Athryn struggled with how to put an end to their duel, his core rapidly depleting.

_If I tarry, tis all over…_

Sir Kyra's fist locked around Aejis' helm, tearing it off and casting it aside, Sir Athryn's sweat streaked face in clear view. His back arched upward in pain, however, has he felt the folding blade affixed to Sir Athryn's greave embedded into his shoulder as the Knight raised his leg to strike.

Sir Athryn's emerald eyes narrowed and, seeing no alternative, he willed his legs into a run, driving Sir Kyra down the beach, murder in his eyes. Their speed increased, as Sir Athryn fueled every last bit of magick he possessed into that run, his feet carrying them far across the waves as he kicked up white foam in his wake.

Sir Kyra's eyes widened and his fist shot forward, grasping at Sir Athryn's cuirass and tearing it off. As soon as the plate was flung from his grasp, his fist tightened as he prepared for the final blow.

_Tis now…_

_Or never!_

Raising his bladed vambrace ere Sir Kyra could finish him, Sir Athryn drove it forward into Stryke's chest with all his enchanted might, the dull blade forcefully piercing the gemstone core held within its cuirass, breaking its cracked face apart completely.

But rather than wasting the massive release of energy which followed, however, Sir Athryn directed it into a deadly spell. Peeling himself out of Aejis' plates, which had now fallen dull and heavy, its enchantments exhausted, Sir Athryn dove into the water, clutching his bare shoulder, kicking his feet as fast as he could to get out of its reach.

Pinned by Sjr Athryn's destroyed Armor, Sir Kyra had no time to react as a massive explosion engulfed him, a wave of force conjured from Stryke's stolen energies. It bit deeply into his skin, stealing his air and rending the plates from his body, sending them soaring into air as blood splattered shards.

Though he had not the time to figure the precise moment, at length his vision fell away followed by all other senses as he fell into darkness, the pain gone.

But Sir Athryn had not shored up the spell, and the resulting blast proved far more massive than he had anticipated, throwing him headlong through the air, his garments shredded to tatters as the ripple tore into the shore, breaking apart rocks and trees and whatever else stood in its path, the dark air dispelled as the plume was seen for leagues all around.

_Nothing_ could have survived that.


	30. Grieving Skies

**XXX. GRIEVING SKIES**

"Tolle! Can you hear me?" Miriallia shouted from the deck, her eyes straining through the rain for her missing lover. "Tolle! Kyra?"

She had been carrying on like that for the better part of an hour whilst officers from every conceivable station on the ship had busily occupied the shore amidst sparse torchlight, digging out the ship and straining their backs and arms to push them back to sea. It had been a long, tiring process in the pouring rain, filled with sweat and calloused hands, but their resolve had seen them through.

A tense silence had settled over the deck in the wake of the terrible battle that had raged only an hour before. The more experienced officers stared down at the planks, shuffling away nervously. Each knew to allow it to set in rather than be the one to bring such grave news.

_In the end…they are still just children_, Arnold thought to himself sadly. _But with more courage than scores of officers back home._

"Kyra!"

"What was that burst?" the voice of Sir Mwu called out as he was climbed onto the deck, a bit battered from his rough grounding but otherwise unarmed.

"I know not what it was. I only saw that ripple, same as you," Captain Murrue affirmed. "But…" her voice faltered. "The fact is that neither Stryke nor his squire hath returned since."

Sir Mwu grimaced, steadying himself against the rail. _It cannot be…not after all this time…_

"Kyra! Kyra" Miriallia repeated into the enchanted necklace frantically once more, "Answer me! Tolle?"

At length, Lieutenant Natarle appeared behind her, her visage dark beneath the clouds which still hung heavy in the sky. "That is enough," she said firmly, pulling the magickal device from her throat.

Miriallia's lip quivered as she regarded her Lieutenant, her eyes wide with fear.

"Captain!" Lieutenant Natarle's voice snapped., drawing her surprised attention. "How soon can we make way now that we are treading water once more? To fool ourselves and wait for things to improve is folly."

"We must search for them!" Mirallia protested, feeling absolutely desperate.

"Not a chance with this storm, _this _late in the night," the Lieutenant countered quickly.

Composing herself, the Captain looked around for a moment. "Boatswain!" she called down to the lower balcony where Koijiro stood supervising his men as they finished hoisting the new sails.

"Damage to our internal mechanisms is not too serious," Koijiro replied quickly. "Once we are done casting the wards we can manage, we should be able to resume our voyage more or less safely."

"Understood," the Captain acknowledged, granting him leave.

* * *

Below deck in the Armory, the artisans stationed with the _Archangel_ had gathered around the recovered components of Busdir, a companion Armor to Stryke until recently held by the enemy. Having never before had the chance to examine it, they began to understand more of the theory behind Stryke's design, how each had been forged to serve a different role in the same party, reflected in the differing collection of enchanted armaments crafted for them.

"We are seizing _that_ then," one of the men mused.

"Well twas ours to start with!" another affirmed. "Besides it would not be wise to leave it behind for them to use against us later," he added, to which the other man nodded his agreement.

Meanwhile, its wearer, who had surprised them all by his coolheaded surrender, had been shackled, brought aboard and escorted to the brig where he was summarily drugged and placed under guard. Such a practice was standard fare concerning Adept prisoners of war, since even divested of their magickal armaments, their enchantments and repertoire of military spells could prove quite deadly. Disrupting the flow of their thoughts with potent drugs had proven one of the few viable means of keeping them from focusing too intently.

The young Adept Knight merely slumped on his cot, studying the grains in the wooden planks which hung over his head, each thought which flashed in his mind feeling like it had evaporated before he could snatch hold of it. Whatever it was he was on, it accomplished the task.

* * *

"I hath found something to the south!" Sai shouted down from the watch, intently staring through the spyglass for any enemies lying in wait to strike. The _Vosulgov _seemed to have abandoned the battle in lieu of its Knights defeat.

"They are Zodiac Knights!" Jackie related frantically, his voice panicked as he peered into the enchanted crystal to augment the dim view offered by Sai. "_Six _of them!"

A wave of fear spread throughout the faces of all those on deck as a moment of indecision seemed to grip those present.

"Prepare to intercept!" the Captain sounded suddenly, taking action.

"Tis impossible! Over half our artillery is unusable at the moment!" Lieutenant Natarle protested. "Like this we could not last half an hour against those Knights. We would have to engage them_ here_, on deck, _with thes_e," she indicated the short swords hanging at their sides for effect.

Whilst they argued, however, Miriallia took up the enchanted necklace once more, shouting into it with renewed desperation. "Kyra! Kyra! Can you hear me? Please return to the ship! The enemy is-"

Whirling round, the Lieutenant snatched the thing from her grasp, pursing her lips in annoyance. "Will you please stop that," she pressed, drilling her with a hard stare. "Sir Kyra and Crewman Tolle are both missing. Do you understand what this means?"

Miriallia's eyes went wide for a moment as recollection flashed behind them, a troubling memory rising to the surface.

_Shall we record her as 'missing'?_

_What does that mean?_

_Tis a notation recorded when a soldier is found missing in battle. Tis another way of saying, 'We think he was likely slain in combat but feel a dedicated search would be too costly or inopportune.'_

"No…" Miriallia breathed as she shook her head, her turquoise eyes staring ahead unblinking.

"Accept it!" Lieutenant Natarle pressed sternly. "Unless you come to terms with it, _you _will be the next one slain."

Sai bristled.

"The enemy Knights are approaching! They shall be here in moments!" Jackie warned, looking down nervously at crew, hoping _someone_ would take action.

"No!" Miriallia spat once more, slamming her fist into the rail, as she took off down the stairs below deck.

"Miriallia!" Kuzzey called after her to no avail.

"The wind is changing direction!' Arnold suddenly called out hopefully as he noticed the sails begin to undulate in its grasp. He quickly dashed off to the helm, taking the wheel hurriedly.

_Finally some good fortune… _Captain Murrue thought as she took her place behind him. "Then it is decided. We are setting sail! Raise anchor and lower as many good sails as we hath left. Make haste!" she ordered, her officers dashing to and fro, each well aware that their swift execution meant the difference between their continued survival or not.

Under the trained hands of Arnold, the ship was hastily turned to match the direction of the wind, steadily breaking past the coast and into the sea, now littered with spent munitions and missiles from the battle before.

"Where are the last known locations of Stryke and Speargraspar?" Captain Murrue inquired of Jackie up in the watch.

"Somewhere on the southwest of the island!" the diviner related.

"We cannot return there in our present condition!" the Lieutenant spoke up. She was well aware of the Captain's ideals, but right now survival was more important than finding two corpses to honor. And rest assured, he _would _be honored, Natarle thought to herself. Especially after what he had ensured for them with that sacrifice—possibly their survival and safe voyage to the fortress.

"Sir Mwu!" the Captain called, ignoring her subordinate's protests. "What is Skygraspar's condition?"

"Impossible," Sir Mwu admitted, as eager as her to get out there and look for the boys. "He is recovering on his homeplane, unable to fly."

"Captain, they will board this vessel and take control unless we depart this region at once!" Lieutenant Natarle pressed, the air on deck becoming charged with tension.

Unable to stand it any longer, Sai vaulted down from the watch, his nimble limbs now quite proficient in descending the rigging. " But if perchance, Kyra and Tolle made a successful escape," the boy countered fiercely, regarding the Lieutenant with a hard glare. "How can we ignore that!"

"Any word from the Alaskan fortress yet?" the Captain asked carefully.

"Still no response," Kuzzey admitted hopelessly.

"Captain!" Lieutenant Natarle raged, a shadow falling over her face. "Are you prepared to order all crewmembers to their deaths?" she demanded.

Captain Murrue's fist shook, her amber gaze set forward. "Continue to send word of our predicament to them. And beseech Oceania to undertake a rescue along with a coordinate table of this island," she instructed Dalida carefully.

"To Oceania?" the Lieutenant repeated in surprise.

Suddenly, the Captain's head whirled around, her brunette strands thrown wildly around her face as she regarded Lieutenant Natarle with a steely glare. "We are beseeching them to save lives! Oceania will accept that request!" she spat.

"But that nation…" Natarle began to counter.

"I shall take full responsibility!" the Captain shouted back, silencing her at last.

"The enemy party approaches!" Jackie called down, oblivious to the interchange below.

"Absorb as much wind as you can, helmsman! Our priority is to depart hence immediately!" Captain Murrue barked.

* * *

Below deck, Miriallia had run through the corridors as fast as she could to make it to the Armory, part of her not even wanting to go and see, but the rest of her hoping against all odds that it was not true.

At length, the young girl stumbled into the chamber, running past the dozen or so artisans busy laboring there to a table on the far end at which Speargraspar's silver statuette should have been.

But it was not.

"It cannot be, it just cannot be," she mumbled in disbelief.

Taking notice of the distraught girl, Sir Mwu ran towards her, coming up behind her gently.

"Tolle," she whispered, staring down at the blank table in despair.

"Hey, miss…" Sir Mwu began awkwardly.

"Where is Tolle?" she demanded, looking back over her shoulder.

Sir Mwu blanched.

"He cannot be missing! Tis not true!" Miriallia pressed, turning fully round. "So…so…" she tried to form the words, but they would not come. Tears welled up in her eyes as she sank to her knees before him, her slender form quivering with grief as sobs rang out from her throat.

Sir Mwu looked down at the pitiful creature miserably, hating himself for his inability to do anything about the situation they now found themselves in. Tentatively, he reached a hand down to comfort her, but pulled back at the last moment, tightening it into a fist.

"Damnation!" he cursed, throwing a fierce punch into the hull wall in frustration, a rare display indeed for someone so otherwise coolheaded.

* * *

In the bowels of the enchanted underwater craft _Vosulgov_, Sir Yzak had emerged from his quarters after a brief rest in which he had not slept much at all. He had magickally projected his sight across the area in long, slow sweeps, searching for his compatriots. Quickly dressing, he rushed to the helm to learn if any new details had arose. The attending officers from the detachment all subtly straightened their backs, their faces bathed in torchlight and shadow.

"Captain! Any word from Sir Athryn or Sir Dyarka? I hath seen the ship moving," Sir Yzak demanded, his tone displaying the utmost urgency.

"They are both missing," the Captain replied calmly. "But we hath been ordered to return by General Lord Rau himself."

"Missing?" Sir Yzak scoffed, ignoring the command. "What is that supposed to mean?" he demanded irately.

"I hath no details to offer. We lost knowledge of both Busdir and Aejis following what appears to be a massive spell gone awry," he explained carefully. After all, in the wake of Sir Athryn's disappearance, they were under this Knight's command now.

Sir Yzak's eyes widened, renewed fury brimming within his heart.

_Damn this shit!_

"Well…what of Stryke and the 'legged ship'?" Sir Yzak managed.

"The Bozmyn Party is pursuing the 'legged ship' now," the Captain replied.

"That is idiocy! Return them at once," Sir Yzak ordered. "Do you wish to be responsible for the needless deaths of six more Knights? When my compatriots were not able? They do not wear the red sash for nothing I shall hath you acknowledge!" he spat.

"Anyone who bears the red sash should also be skilled enough to make calm decisions in light of the situation," the Captain countered, choosing his words very carefully.

Sir Yzak's eyes flashed dangerously for a moment as the back of his hand came flying at the Captain, striking him hard across the face.

Raising a hand to ease the stinging pain, the Captain said nothing, calmly awaiting any further rebuke. There was nothing he _could _do. Commanding Knights could treat their attendants any way they chose, and at any time if they felt the slightest disrespect, could mete out punishment as they saw fit. In the end, one could only hope to sail with an amiable Knight. _But in these times…_

"We hath been ordered to return," the Captain repeated. "Another hath been dispatched to search the area where they disappeared. We hath also received word that Oceania hath taken to the waters in that vicinity as well. Do you understand what this means?"

Sir Yzak's eyes narrowed.

_Those neutral bastards…_

* * *

On the shore of some the empty island in the vast waters held by Oceania, Lady Cagalli and Sir Ledonir strode up the beach, surveying the destruction around them in disbelief. Scores of attendants and aides were busy carefully scouring its rather spacious surface for any bodies, wounded or otherwise, which might lie hidden within its folds, their array of boats stacked upon the coast in rows. Others searched in the water, venturing as far as they could tread, while still others continued the search farther out, combing and digging the sea floor with long poles from their boats. They brought all manner of equipment with them, herbs, drugs and medical implements as well as various excavation tools and devices.

All things considered, it was actually a rather pleasant day in the wake of the awful storm that had gripped the sea the previous night. The light shone down bright and warm on the faces of those laboring under its brilliance, whilst the sky graced them with a cheerful palette of blue.

But Lady Cagalli could not have cared less. She was staring aghast at the pieces of dull, scorched Armor which littered the sand haphazardly, her heart filled with a burning question.

_Could anyone survive that?_

"It appears that Stryke and the red Armor were caught in a massive explosion," Sir Ledonir remarked as he surveyed the landscape, closing his eyes every now and then to clear his senses and see what else he could discern, a gift inherited from his mother, the tribal witch back home in Tassil.

The Lady stopped, her garnet gaze falling over the helm of Stryke which lay erect in the sand a few steps away, washed every now and then by the shallow waves of the water. Its opaque surface was split and scratched, a sizable swathe cut out from the visor by some terribly sharp blade.

Discerning the difference between pieces of the different suits of Armor was difficult for Oceania's finest in this condition, but the Lady has seen enough of Stryke to be able to recognize its distinctive style from that of the other. And it appeared that many components of the red Armor were not even here at all, no doubt washed out to sea or sunk to the bottom.

"_He_ truly did this?" Lady Cagalli breathed, the softly smiling face of Athryn flashing in her mind.

"Gather the Armor that can be salvaged and load it onto the boats!" Sir Ledonir ordered the workers. "Be thorough and leave nothing unchecked!"

Suddenly, however, the Lady caught sight of a group of officer mulling about the cuirass and she took off in a run toward it.

"Wait! My Lady do not I beg you!" Sir Ledonir called out behind her to no avail.

But it was too late. Pushing past the officers, Lady Cagalli forced her way through. But the sight which greeted her almost made her wish she had not. For before them lay the strewn cuirass of Stryke, drenched in wide streaks of blood. A gaping hole penetrated its surface, a few tiny crystalline shards still laying about it within, though most had simply vanished or been lost to the sea. Its once smooth surface was bent and twisted, as if it had buckled under some inexorable force.

"Kyra," Lady Cagalli muttered, staring down at the ground sadly.

"My Lady," Sir Ledonir said gently, trying to comfort her.

"He is not here!" the Lady suddenly shouted, whirling around toward the sea, her jagged blonde strands blown backward. "He might hath been thrown somewhere. Nay, might he hath escaped? With his magick even?" she reasoned desperately.

"Sir Ledonir, over here on the other beach!" a voice shouted out.

Lady Cagalli's eyes went wide with hope, as she took off once more toward the sound. "Kyra!" she exclaimed, kicking up bursts of sand in her wake.

"Lady Cagalli!" Sir Ledonir protested. The _last _thing he wanted the Lady to be forced to see was the awful shredded corpse they would no doubt find.

In a moment, her head shot through in between the broad backs of the aides, her eyes falling on the sight. But to her shock, it was not all what she had expected. For what greeted her garnet orbs was undoubtedly the battered form of Sir Athryn, laying still upon the beach, midway between the sand and the waves which washed over his legs. His raiment, a simple mail hauberk with a leather base tied with a red sash, was in tatters, and stained by splotches of blood. Perhaps the most striking thing about him was the stump which protruded from his left shoulder in place of the arm he used to have.

A knot rose in the Lady's throat as she knew only Sir Kyra could hath dealt such a blow, and she wondered what the boy had received in turn for it.

* * *

Walking through the halls below deck, Lady Fllay stared down at the floor biting her lip, lost in thought. She had searched everywhere she could think of for the brown haired Knight, but so far had come up with nothing. Koijiro had refused to look her In the eye when she asked, ultimately saying little, whilst Marshal Dalida had shaken his head and apologized repeatedly, claiming he did not know.

But each averted gaze and sudden apology only served to increase her dread, her heart pounding as she made her way through the ship's innards, looking for _someone_ who would talk to her. One of the ones from back home on Heliopolis, she reasoned.

At length as she neared the mess hall, she overheard some of the officers discussing something as they ate their meals inside.

"It seems we shall finally make it to Alaska but…without Stryke," one mused doubtfully.

The Lady stopped, coming round to the entrance and standing pensively in the entry way.

"Who would hath imagined the boy would be wiped out like that though," the other countered.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kuzzey turning the corner and she brightened up, making her way over to him. He appeared…forlorn about something, the look reminding her of herself as he walked quietly, head kept down as if something troubled him.

"Kuzzey, where is Sir Kyra?" Lady Fllay inquired, stopping him.

The boy scowled, looking away. "Missing," he said bitterly after a moment. "Apparently, tis a term officers use when they surmise a soldier was slain but hath not confirmed it," he added. "And the same with Tolle."

The Lady's grey eyes widened as her worst fears set in like an axe splitting a tree.

"Ask someone else for the details," Kuzzey said dryly as he turned to enter the galley. "That is about all I know."

"Wait!" the Lady demanded, taking hold of his shoulder. "I need to know, _where is Kyra!" _she asked, raising her voice as she emphasized each word clearly and deliberately.

"And I am telling you that I hath no idea!" the boy snarled suddenly, whirring his head around to face her, surprised at himself for speaking to a noble thusly, but too upset not to. "Not even whether he is dead or alive," he spat bitterly.

"How can that be?" the Lady protested, clenching her fists as she felt her temper rising within her, her grey eyes smoldering.

Kuzzey turned away, looking down at the grains in the floor sadly as he said in a soft voice, "He is probably dead." He felt like crying. "Now leave me alone!" he said angrily, storming off.

The Lady just stood there watching him go, panic slowly taking hold of her as she felt a crushing weight upon her heart. "Kyra…slain?" she whispered in disbelief, her eyes watering.

_It cannot be…_

* * *

Sir Athryn's eyes quivered as he struggled to rouse himself, the light from a lattice falling over his face. He could feel something soft under him, possibly a bed, and he noticed his clothes felt light and dry. He could feel the telltale subtle movement all around him, just as on a ship resting upon the waves.

_Where? And…how?_

At last the chamber came into a dim view, but he found himself forced to squint rather than look through that light just yet. Struggling to sit upright, his emerald eyes went wide upon falling on a bandage which had been carefully wrapt round his shoulder. Only…there was no arm extending from that shoulder!

A moment of panic set in as he struggled to recall what had happened, his breathing coming in rapid gasps. An array of hazy images and sensations flashed through his mind. Anger and hatred. Pain and…death? Blood. _Lots _of blood.

"I see you are awake," a stern voice intoned from the corner past the light, a crossbow held in her arms, its shaft pointed towards him.

Sir Athryn's eyes narrowed and he noticed the cold shackle which was locked round his remaining arm.

_Not my people then…_

The voice was familiar, however, a feminine voice. And as he blinked his eyes several times to try and right himself, he at last recognized the face of Cagalli, nay, _Lady _Cagalli of Oceania.

"If you attempt any kind of spell, this room will be filled with scores of Knights within a heartbeat. You are presently onboard an Oceanian ship," the Lady explained dryly, taking a step forward. "We found you wounded on a beach and took you in."

"Oceania?" Sir Athryn repeated slowly. "What would a neutral nation like Oceania want with me? Or are you now with the Alliance of Earth?" he asked with a bitter smile as he looked straight at her.

Lady Cagalli's eyes narrowed, as she tightened her grip on the crossbow. "There is something I wish to know," she explained carefully. "Are you the one who destroyed Stryke?"

Sir Athryn's eyes widened as he fumbled with the iron. "Yes," he admitted finally.

"Where is the one who _bore_ that Armor?" the Lady pressed, clenching her teeth. "Did he escape like you or…" her voice trailed off, exasperated. "We cannot find Kyra anywhere. Give an answer!" she demanded.

"I…" Sir Athryn hesitated, a soft smile coming to his face as he looked down, clouded in shadows. "I slew him."

The Lady's eyes went wide and she shook her head in disbelief.

"I pierced Stryke with my blade and I used the remaining energies from his core to conjure an explosion to destroy him," the Knight explained dryly. "I cannot fathom that he could escape from that. I barely did myself."

Suddenly, Lady Cagalli took hold of his neck and wrenched him up, shoving the shaft of the crossbow into his face.

"It was the only way I could devise to defeat him," Sir Athryn's said shakily as he stared down into the Lady's quivering eyes. At last, despite all his efforts, tears welled up in his own, falling down his cheek as his body shook uncontrollably.

"BASTARD!" the Lady screamed, slamming him back down to the bed, her crossbow poised a breath away from his face, her finger hovering over the mechanism as it shook unsteadily with her arm. At last, however, she released hold of him, slamming her fist into the hull instead.

"Damn this!" she wailed, her back now toward him.

"But…why am I…still alive?" Sir Athryn wondered aloud, sitting back up slowly. "Only because I escaped in time?"

At last the Lady turned round, aiming the crossbow for him once again, the glare of her garnet eyes like molten gold.

"Or because you are fated to kill me," Sir Athryn continued, drilling her with a hard stare.

"Kyra rushed into danger! He did not always even know what he was doing! And he shed many tears over it! Not because of the danger, nay, he showed no fear. But because of the fact that he had to fight." Lady Cagalli spat accusingly, tears welling up in her eyes. "But he was kind! He was a great man!"

Sir Athryn turned away, unwilling to meet her gaze any longer. "I know," he said simply, chuckling bitterly to himself. "He hath not changed one bit. He was always like that."

"You…" the Lady breathed.

"He was a romantic at heart. Sentimental and sappy," the Adept quipped. "He was brilliant though, but he often did things without reasoning through them. It was why in the end he could not reconcile his ideals with the actions he had decided to take."

"You…knew Kyra?" Lady Cagalli asked in bewilderment.

"Yes, very well," the Knight replied. "We had been friends since we were boys. We were…the very best of friends," he managed with some difficulty.

"Then…why? How?" Lady Cagalli demanded, rushing towards him again and taking hold of him. "Why would _you_, his best friend, kill him?" she demanded, shaking him roughly.

"I…do not know," Sir Athryn admitted, staring past her into space as he hung there limply. "I hath no idea, either!" he shouted it again suddenly, his body shaking with rage once more as his memories of the boy came back. "We were separated and the next time I saw him, we had become enemies."

"Enemies?" the Lady breathed, shaking her head.

"I know not how…or why. I offered him to come with me on numerous occasions. He was an Adept! One of us!" he shouted with tearstained eyes. "It was foolish and wrong for him to side with the Alliance!"

"So you…" Lady Cagalli muttered.

"But he would not hear me!," Sir Athryn continued frantically, his voice rising in tone as his breathing increased. "He fought against us and hurt my friends! And then…and then he killed Nycol!"

"And _that_ is why you killed Kyra?" the Lady spat accusingly. "_You_!"

"He was my enemy! It was war!" Sir Athryn shot back through grit teeth. "I _had_ to kill him! Do you think I had a choice?" the Knight demanded.

"Rrrah!" Lady Cagallis snarled, grabbing hold of him once gain and slamming his head back against the wall. "You fool! What kind of conclusion is that? How could you do something like this?"

"HE KILLED NYCOL!" Sir Athryn screamed in her face, his throat becoming sore from the tireless exchange. "Nycol loved to play music! And he was only fifteen years of age. Yet Kyra cut him down, when he was only fighting to protect his home back on the Plants!"

"Kyra also fought to protect others!" the Lady retorted. "He _only _fought to protect others! So why did _he _have to be slain? And of all people, at the hands of his best friend!"

Sir Athryn's eyes went wide as her words took hold of his heart. He clenched his jaw, but hot fresh tears streamed down his face anyway, the taste of salt filling his mouth.

"One kills because another is killed, then is slain because _he_ slew," Lady Cagalli said angrily. "How will that_ ever _bring us peace!" she spat.

Sir Athryn clenched his eyes shut, having no proper reply.

"Well?" the Lady demanded, shaking him once more.

But there _were_ no more words and they simply remained there, saying nothing, as they wept together silently, at the point of a crossbow.

* * *

Night had fallen as the rays of light froze high in the air, forming a new canvas of stars to grace the eyes of those below, and with it the sudden disappearance of those pursuing the _Archangel_, much to the relief of its crew.

The shipsailed along its course in silence under those stars, only the sparse light of a few candles and torches giving hint to its occupancy. Those who felt the pangs of heavy loss had lost themselves in some occupation or another, their faces dull and forlorn.

Sir Mwu sat in silence, polishing the summoning statuettes in the Armory, every now and then looking toward the bare table where the plates of Stryke once lay.

_A shame… A damn shame. He was just a boy to hath his life cut so short._

Meanwhile Lady Fllay had buried her face in her arms at the desk in their quarters where Sir Kyra used to work on this or that magickal problem, Torii perched comfortingly on her shoulder. Amidst the chaotic jumble of thoughts which coursed through her mind, thoughts of misery and loneliness, guilt and doubt, she wondered if the bird would be able to understand why its master had not returned. _Would not_ return.

She knew she should feel satisfaction. The boy had done it. Done what he could not bring himself to do before he had had her. Atoned for that failure to keep his promise to her and avenged her father and their home just as she ordered. He had killed them all. And then he had paid the price with his life. But instead all she felt was guilt. Guilt for driving such a kind boy to his death, she supposed. But there was more, was there not? It felt like…_fear_.

She was afraid that something more had become of it. That In the end he had actually taken possession of _her _heart. It was preposterous, of course. There love was just a mutually beneficial arrangement. She had comforted him, cared for him, and satisfied his needs. And she had done it _very _well. While he, in turn, fought for her; became her weapon with which to avenge. In the beginning perhaps, it had been pure. She had truly been overwhelmed with his decision to stay and protect them all and had found companionship in their shared sentiment of bringing a _swift end to the war_. But all that had changed for the worse upon Sai's revelation of Kyra's true history with the enemy Knight. Then she had felt nothing but betrayal and revulsion when she thought back on the destruction of her home and the loss of her father. A loss he had sworn to prevent! And so she used the feelings that had begun between them, intensified them to better control him. But even so, the strain had proved difficult on her, and she could not keep flashes of her ambivalence from coming out at him. It had no doubt led to their current separation, something she had felt strangely drawn to mitigate in their last encounter.

Her body shuddered, but she quickly suppressed it.

_I refuse… I will shed no tears over him. He was only ever my puppet_ _and his tenure is over. That is the end of it._

She clenched her eyes shut once more, shaking her head.

_Kyra?_

Miriallia likewise sat on the cot in her and Tolle's old quarters, staring up blankly at the planks which formed the roof, her cheeks still wet from the many tears she had already shed, leaving her spent and empty.

_Why...? Why did it have to be Tolle? Why did he go out there? I told him-I told him that it was too dangerous! He just wanted to be a hero! Tis not fair! TIS NOT FAIR!_

It was going to be a long, sleepless night for everyone, it seemed.

* * *

High above the sails of the _Archangel_, a party of Knights riding atop great winged steeds circled overhead, some waving down to the tiny officers visible in the watch below.

"We hath a final message from the Blue Batallion. '_We are now departing the area_," Dalida announced to the Captain, holding the gull aloft on his arm.

"Please send back in reply, '_We give thanks for your aid,_'" Captain Murrue instructed, standing at her customary position behind the helm.

"They hath also requested our charter," Kuzzey added. "They wish to identify the ship."

"Well, of course. They need to know whose signature and seal was writ to authorize this ship's enlistment in the Alliance fleet," the Captain replied knowingly. "This is, after all, our first voyage to Alaska. Send them our papers. They should all be in order."

"But we sure are fortunate," Jackie said to Sai. "If the Blue Batallion had not come, we might not hath made it."

"I am surprised how quickly the enemy party gave up on us," Sai admitted, turning towards the diviner.

"Well no one in their right mind would risk battle in Alaska's skies with only six Knights, Adept or otherwise," Dalida spoke up.

"Alaska is that secure?" Sai questioned doubtfully.

"How long do ye intend to keep prattling on," Lieutenant Natarle interrupted sternly. "We are still battle ready."

"Oh, my apologies," Captain Murrue countered with an embarrassed smile as she regarded her crew. "We should be alright now. Stand down and adopt a half-watch for the time being. Marshal Dalida, inform the officers stationed below," she instructed.

"Yes, miss," the officer replied as he took off down the stairs. He did not even need the light of a candle anymore, the path known so clearly to him by now. His voice could be heard for some time as he ran through the lower corridors relaying the order to his fellow crewmembers, growing more distant the farther down he went.

"Captain!" the urgent voice of Koijiro called up from the lower balcony entrance to the Armory.

"Yes?" Captain Murrue inquired, strolling over to the rail to meet the artisan.

"Will you please issue an order to stop him! Sir Mwu hath insisted he depart _now_ of all times!" the boatswain shouted up.

The Captain's amber eyes widened in confusion at the man's words.

"He will not hear me and insists on taking three day's supplies to return and search for those youths!" Koijiro explained.

At _that _the Captain's eyes narrowed indeed.

* * *

In the hall which housed the crew's quarters, Sai found himself absently strolling through the deck, unsure of where he was headed. His mind churned with questions as he wondered what their arrival in Alaska would bode for them all. After all, till now they had served on the _Archangel _under some rather extenuating circumstances. He could only guess what might happen to that arrangement in the official air of Earth's largest fortress. And the prospect made him just a bit uneasy.

"Crewman Sai," he heard the unmistakable voice of his Lieutenant call out from behind, interrupting his thoughts. He turned and regarded the woman with practiced respect as she stood there straight and tall, her cropped dark hair combed neatly out of her lavender eyes.

As she approached him, she held up a small chest and placed it in his grasp. "Gather the belongings of Sir Kyra and Crewman Tolle," she said simply.

Sai's eyes widened beneath his spectacles. "Belongings? But they could still be…!" he protested, his words cut short by a dismissive hand from the Lieutenant.

"As the Captain has declared them as 'missing', this is merely standard practice," she countered. "By reminding yourself of the past and grieving over it, you will only gain assurance of being the next one slain. That is what the battlefield means."

And with that warning, she walked off, leaving him standing there holding the empty chest, feeling stunned and disgusted.

* * *

Below deck in the Armory, Sir Mwu was hastily stuffing a rucksack with dried meats and fruits, along with a few small dishes, a full waterskin and his cherished pipe stocked with fresh sweetherb. His customary longbow and quiver lay nearby, freshly filled and restrung while the golden statuette of Moebyus hung over his hastily donned cuirass.

Koijiro's men stood around him uncertainly, regarding the Knight with confusion. They knew better than to stand in his way but yet could not help but agree with their chief as to its folly.

"Sir Mwu halt!" the familiar voice of Captain Murrue cut through the air, accompanied by the sound of rapidly falling footsteps across the plank floor. "I will not allow you to depart!" she shouted breathlessly.

The Knight turned towards her slowly, unwilling to meet her gaze. _The Captain… But how? Koijiro will pay for this…_

"Give the crew a chance to rest," the Captain beseeched him.

"We hath received no word from Oceania," Sir Mwu countered. "Hath we?"

"No, but…" Captain Murrue replied, her voice faltering.

"And our ship is safe now," the Knight pressed. "So what reason hath you to oppose my departure? What if those boys are still out there?" he demanded, spreading his arms in exasperation as he slung the pack over his shoulder.

"I understand," Captain Murrue nodded. "If I could, _I _would be the first to fly there and rescue them," she affirmed.

Sir Mwu paused, regarding her with fresh surprise. "Captain…" he said weakly, his azure eyes softening.

"But as of now, that is impossible!" she continued. "And given the present situation, I cannot allow you to depart either, Sir Mwu. Should you come under attack and not return, I…" her voice trailed off, her amber eyes wide and pleading.

Sir Mwu felt stunned, watching her steady herself as she fought to retain composure.

"Right now, I need you to place your faith in Oceania," she resumed softly. "And in Kyra and Tolle. I need you to remain here. By my side."

A sigh escaped the burly Knight's lips as he placed a tender hand on the Captain's shoulder, letting the rucksack slide from his back to the floor. "Understood," he affirmed.

* * *

As Sai made his way into Tolle's old quarters, he found Miriallia seated upon the cot, staring blankly ahead in the dark, the lattice bolted shut.

"Miriallia," the boy said in surprise, quickly hiding the empty chest behind his back. She did not even glance over at him, however, continuing to merely sit there in stark stillness.

"Any word of Tolle yet?" the girl asked dryly.

"No, nothing yet," Sai admitted sadly. "But I am sure there is nothing to worry about," he lied, feigning a reassuring smile.

Miriallia turned to look at him, her face haggard and wan. Sai imagined she had been awake all night.

"The Captain has requested Oceania's aid in searching for them. We may yet receive word upon reaching the fortress," Sai explained.

Miriallia smiled weakly at the small hope. "Yes, you are probably right," she said, softly, grateful to hath such a friend. Letting her chin fall to her knee once more, she rubbed her arm absently. "He must be alright. He has to be," she muttered.

Sai bit his lip nervously, taking a few steps backward to set the chest gently upon the floor, sliding it away furtively. "Come, let us go to the galley," he offered, holding out his hand for her. "Tolle would not want us worrying over him like this." He chuckled. "He would probably laugh at us and make up some story about having to defeat an army of monsters single-handedly with his bare hands just to fight his way back to you."

Miriallia's eyes watered as a smile came to her face, despite herself.

"In any case," Sai ventured, placing his hand on her shoulder. "You must not remain here alone."

* * *

On his way back from an escorted piss off the leeward balcony, a shackled Sir Dyarka found himself surrounded by an entourage of armed officers, those leading him forward from behind keeping their short swords ready at their sides whilst others held crossbows aloft a few paces away. His mind still palpably felt the effect of the drugs he had been forced to consume, but they seemed to only make his attention deficit, his enchanted blood naturally resistant to foreign influence.

"Will you stop prodding me like that?" the tanned Knight grumbled to his silent guard as he stumbled forward, working hard not to trip over the irons binding his legs together. "I am wounded after all," he whined. "Damnation, how much longer would you hath left me in there like that?"

Up ahead, Sai and Miriallia passed by, the boy's face displaying a hard scowl as he regarded the captured Adept whilst the latter clasped her hands together nervously.

"Be silent!" one of the guards ordered the captured Knight sternly.

They met the Marshal, who regarded them with a nod, watching the prisoner carefully out of the corner of his eye. "They say that is the one who bore the Armor of Busdir," he remarked idly. "I would say he is surprisingly young, but after witnessing Sir Kyra all this time, well…" his voice trailed off, as he caught himself.

Miriallia looked away, leaning on Sai, who merely narrowed his gaze further as he glared intently at the face of the man who had shot his cannon at their ship countless times. Stepping out of the way to allow the group to pass, Sai was surprised to see the enemy Knight stop and turn towards Miriallia.

"You hath some handsome dames aboard this ship," Sir Dyarka remarked with a lecherous smile as he surveyed her figure. It would probably be the last woman he saw in a while, until his people made a trade for his release or came for him.

Miriallia's face went deathly white as her hands pulled on her skirt nervously. She raised a hand to her cheek, trying to stifle the onset of fresh tears.

"Well now, why are you crying?" Sir Dyarka asked with a broad smile, a firm strike to his lower back making him think better of the conversation. "I am the one who should cry," he called back towards her cheerfully as he pressed on.

Miriallia's eyes went wide as her fist shook.

Gritting his teeth angrily, Sai found himself striding forward after the whelp, his hands outstretched murderously.

Dalida quickly stepped in his way, however, restraining him. "Unsanctioned and unnecessary violence against prisoners is strictly prohibited," the Marshal protested. "Captain's orders."

Miriallia's turquoise eyes contorted into a fierce glare as she watched the prisoner depart over Sai's shoulder.

_Is he the one then…?_

Watching unseen from the adjoining corridor, however, stood Lady Fllay, her mind facing its own conflict as she watched the proceedings.

* * *

Onboard the Oceanic vessel just offshore from the island where they had found him, Sir Athryn and Lady Cagalli sat in silence across the chamber from each other, regarding each other carefully.

They had sat in silence for the better part of an hour now, feeling rather spent after their emotional confrontation.

At length, Sir Ledonir strode in through the door, his burly frame almost as wide as the door frame itself.

Looking up to regard her Knight, the Lady nodded.

"His escort hath arrived," Sir Ledonir relayed, indicating the view out the lattice.

Crawling across the bed, Sir Athryn peered out the opening, catching sight of a familiar scaly lizard waiting just outside on the shore fanning its wings, eagerly digging its claws into the ground as its riders, arrayed in the distinctive garb of the Zodiac, waited patiently.

Lady Cagalli stood to her feet, approaching the bed where Sir Athryn sat, eyeing the bandage over his shoulder piteously. Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, she knelt down and said, "Come, they are waiting for you. We cannot allow any of the Zodiac onto an Oceanic vessel."

Sir Athryn looked up.

"Come," she urged, supporting him with her body as she helped him to his feet.

Sir Athryn hung there limply for a moment, feeling stunned.

"Will you be alright?" the Lady asked, studying his freshly washed face.

"Yes," Sir Athryn said finally with a smile. "You truly are one strange girl," he mused with a smirk, despite himself.

"Perhaps my thanks are in order…though I cannot truly be certain now," the Knight wondered aloud, brushing past her toward the door.

"Wait a moment," Lady Cagalli called out, turning around and drawing near. Lifting the silver chain from her neck, she placed it gently over Sir Athryn's dark head, squaring the deep red stone over his throat. "Tis an amulet passed down from my mother. Since you seem to hath a habit of becoming entangled with danger, its power may protect you from harm."

Sir Athryn's emerald eyes widened. "Even though I slew Kyra?" he asked in disbelief.

The Lady paused for a moment, studying his bruised face. "I do not want anyone _else _to die," she said finally, patting the stone affectionately.

And with that, the Zodiac Knight took his leave, Sir Ledonir accompanying him into a small boat which he rowed across the shallow waves to the coast.

Sir Athryn closed his eyes, savoring the fresh breeze and gentle spray of the sea for a moment. Up ahead, he caught sight of Sir Yzak leaning smugly against the hide of the great lizard, accompanied by a few officers seated upon its long back.

"Bastard!" Sir Yzak called out as he caught sight of the rival Knight. "How presumptive of you to survive _that_," he quipped, taking his arm and helping him out of the boat.

"I cut down Stryke just as I said I would," Sir Athryn said to the silver-haired Knight quickly as he was pulled up onto the saddle.

Nodding to his compatriot, Sir Yzak exhaled slowly, a pensive scowl on his scarred features as his eyes fell on the armless shoulder.


	31. In the Promised Land

**XXXI. IN THE PROMISED LAND**

Far across the vast gulf which separated the lands of Earth from the Plants, several smooth magickal constructs rolled frantically along the gentle slopes of the spacious gardens belonging to the House of Clyne atop a terrace which ran along outside of the Tower of Virgo.

"My, why do ye do such things?" a sweet voice called out. "Are you being disobedient again, Green. I cannot play with you when you act this way," she feigned indignantly.

Ignoring her efforts to corral the unruly constructs, however, one absently rolled over to a large ornate folly of spiraled metal knotwork, draped by thin white linens around its circumference save for the center opening.

"Pink, I told you not to go there," the girl protested as she stood to her feet. A delicate porcelain face which had obviously seen little hardship framed by long silky pink hair gently tussled by the breeze circulating high around the Tower's face.

Running after the errant pet, the Lady strolled over to the opening, peeking inside for where it could have rolled off too.

Greeting her sapphire gaze was a large plush bed positioned in the center on which lay a still figure, their chest steadily rising and falling beneath the sheets. Pink had bounced up onto the spotless fabric, pressing the bed beneath his shiny surface down into a deep well, spinning around in lazy circles.

As she put her smooth hands upon the strange creature to remove it so as to not disturb the sleeping one, however, she noticed the figure's eye begin to open as he stirred.

"Oh dear, now look what you hath done," she whispered guiltily, stroking its surface affectionately.

The eye struggled against the bright light, a deep amethyst hue coming into view, overshadowed by messy brown hair.

"Good morning," the Lady greeted, smiling down at him, almost as if it was a new pet for her collection.

* * *

Aboard the_ Archangel_, the crew had sailed through an uneventful few days, finally reaching the icy waters which swirled about Alaska, one of the northernmost lands of Earth. The air had turned quite a bit colder, causing those onboard to pull out thicker clothes to keep from shivering on deck, Lady Fllay stocking the quarters with additional blankets. Thankfully, Lieutenant Natarle had brought out a round of wool coats from the ship's stores, left on a rack to be issued to crewmen as they took their shift. And, to their dismay, left there afterwords.

The biting frost spread along the floor planks, making them cold to the touch, whilst the bitter winds caused the sails to harden throughout the nights. The cold, however, only served to remind the children of their misery. Miriallia and Lady Fllay spent much of their time alone in the darkness of their quarters, the former weeping bitterly whilst the latter merely stared ahead into space, troubled by her own dark thoughts. Even Sai had taken to lying down in the watch, rolled on his side, rather than attend to the lookout.

It seemed that a general silence pervaded the voyage now, in stark contrast to the conversations which used to rise above the deck, interrupted every now and then by an essential order, report or alert.

"Message from Harbor Patrol," Kuzzey indicated, pulling the scratchy spare coat tighter around him. Unfolding the parchment dropped from an aerial party above, he quickly eyed its contents. "The ropes are secured and ready, their ships will pull us into the Bay the rest of the way."

"We shall leave it to them then," Captain Murrue agreed, her brunette locks partially covered by a fur cap like that of her Lieutenant. "Helmsman, lock the wheel and step away." Sure enough, a pair of massive warships from the Joint Fortress had come out single file to receive them, tying ropes at the sturdiest points of the _Archangel _so as to guide them along to their destination. They had never before been, after all, and the snow which hung in the air made it a trying maneuver without such experience.

At length, the _Archangel_ was pulled through a wrought portcullis before which streamed a massive waterfall pouring into the waters below, sending steady clouds of steam rising into the air. No doubt part of an intricate mechanism, the massive iron bars slowly rose up from the waves to greet the battered and weary vessel, a torrent of water falling like rain from its teeth.

Those on deck could not help a small smile at the tingling mist which wafted in between the rails beneath the roof. The water was surprisingly warm, their source deep springs which churned curiously beneath the Fortress, the fount of its bountiful energy.

Gradually the great gate lowered behind them, the light behind blocked into a serious of squares just large enough to fit in between the massive bars, streaming in around the ship as if to herald its arrival at last within the depths of this enclosed harbor.

The crew found themselves in an enormous dockyard, one of hundreds of vessels proudly bearing the ensign of the Alliance of Earth, their crews representing the Estates and the League in equal shares. Gradually, their escorts came to a stop, dropping anchor within the watery depths beneath their hulls, signaling the _Archangel _to do likewise.

With a nod from the Captain, Arnold and Sai attended to it, the chain links descending through waters so shallow that a man could walk through.

The crew looked around uneasily, the same question on each of their minds as they beheld their grand destination for the first time.

_Now what?_

* * *

Within the dim recesses of the Citadel overlooking the central Bay from high above, a council of sorts had gathered at a long table which stretched the length of the room, four Generals of the Alliance, on staff here at the Joint Fortress, occupying its opposite ends whilst their top visiting Admirals sat along each side in rows of three, an arrangement of magickal design.

"The _Archangel_!" one exclaimed as he watched the tiny shape of the ship below, his face shrouded in shadows cast by the light streaming in through the soaring windows around them. "I never expected it to reach here."

"You think perhaps Halberton's spirit protected it?" another ventured incredulously.

"The young Adept is the one who protected it," a deep voice cut through the air, quieting their discussion. He held a scroll aloft with one hand and quickly searched its contents, namely, the record of one Sir Kyra of the House of Yamato. The voice belonged to that of General William of the House of Sutherland, one of the Alliance's most decorated Generals and one of two highest ranking officers stationed here at the Joint Fotress.

"Can you truly say that with such certainty, General William?" an Admiral questioned, clearly doubtful. "It seems to me that the fact that Stryke and its bearer hath gone missing is…how should I put it? Well, tis very fortunate. _For him_."

"Regardless, the _Archangel_'s combat record proves it beyond a doubt. Those enchanted Armaments should occupy our front lines in force if we wish to progress in this war," the General asserted. "But it hardly makes sense to hath some Adept child wield them."

"Aye, you are right about that," another affirmed, nodding his aging head in agreement. "It would only reinforce, in our peoples' eyes, that they are better than us."

As the officers continued their discussion, General William shuffled some of the papers before him, unfurling three scrolls filled with curious lines and figures, sketches of arms and armaments along with detailed magickal formulae and ritual transcribed upon them. Ominous titles such as '_Kalamity_', '_Forbydden'_ and '_Raedyr'_ adorned their faces. "All of that research hath been passed on and developed further than Halberton could hath ever imagined possible," the General mused dryly. "This time for sure it shall turn the tide in our favor."

"What hath you told Azrael?" his fellow Atlantican General inquired, a slight edge in his voice as if he were nervous about something.

"I told him that we shall make all the appropriate changes in order to clean this thoroughly before we proceed," General William replied, his steely gaze unfaltering. "This was an unfortunate situation. And it may be that another is about to occur. All this for a return back to the good olde days!"

A hearty round of salutes broke out around the table as the men nodded their agreement.

* * *

Leaning against the railing on the main deck, Kuzzey looked out over the dockyard absently, wondering how many ships he could count offhand. A flash of white caught his attention, however, and he searched the air to see a gull soaring down towards them from above. Outstretching his arm, the bird alighted upon his hand and he noticed a small roll of parchment tied to its leg.

Undoing the thin ribbon, he unrolled the scroll and motioned to the Captain and Lieutenant. "A message from the Joint staff to the _Archangel _of the Eighth Fleet," he announced.

"What does it say?" Arnold asked, turning round and leaning against the mast.

"Tis from 'General William of the House of Sutherland'," Kuzzey replied, searching its contents. "_I commend ye on the achievement of emerging victorious through so many battles. We will need to conduct a routine session to allow ye to report on your activities. Till then, however, all crew members on your ship may stand at attention until further orders. Thanks to the rumors about a looming attack on Panama, things hath gotten quite hectic around here. But, for now, take a rest."_

Captain Murrue blinked curiously, turning and looking at Lieutenant Natarle who appeared just as surprised.

* * *

High above the Zodiac garrison at Carpentaria, Sir Athryn lay awake in one of the beds, staring out unblinking over the shores below which shimmered and glistened in the waning rays of the light. He observed the tiny shape of Sir Yzak standing at attention down there, scrutinizing a contingent of Zodiac artisans hard at work tempering the Armor of Duwel after the grievous damages Stryke had inflicted upon it in their final encounter. Athryn's only assignment had been rest for the past few days, his shoulder rebandaged with the medical instruments of the Adepts, a mixture of healing salves rubbed in to gently ease the shock.

Memories flashed through his mind unbidden; Sir Nycol lunging for Kyra with a lance of ice. His fatal miss and the terrible broadsword which clove into his stomach in turn, rending him in two. Watching it all from the flat of his back, unable to do anything about it.

Suddenly the images changed. His final desperate lunge at Kyra, his own Armor's core exhausted. With no way left to win, he pierced Stryke's core, shattering the crystal inside and conjured a massive explosion to take the life of his so-called 'friend'.

Lady Cagalli's fierce garnet stare, hot tears streaming down her face as she held him at the point of a crossbow.

_Kyra rushed into danger! He did not always even know what he was doing! And he shed many tears over it! Not because of the danger, nay, he showed no fear. But because of the fact that he had to fight. He was kind! He was a great man!_

Suddenly, he heard a rap on the door, drawing his gaze away and interrupting his thoughts.

"Tis Lecreuset. I am coming in," he heard the soft voice of the General explain from the other side. In a moment, the door swung open, followed by precise footsteps as the man approached, his shadow falling over the room.

"General," Sir Athryn breathed, instinctively going to offer a salute but realizing his missing arm in disappointment.

"You do not have to rise," the General assured him with a wave of his hand, his stride settling a comfortable distance from the bed as he silently observed the extent of the Knight's wounds. His blonde locks had been recently groomed, tumbling gently over his shoulders, his face even yet concealed by that distinctive gleaming helm.

Sir Athryn's emerald gaze fell, settling on the wrinkles in the sheets which covered his legs. "I am terribly sorry," he managed.

"Foolishness," General Lord Rau countered. "I received your report. You performed splendidly."

"Hardly," Sir Athryn muttered, still not meeting his gaze.

"I am the one who should offer an apology to _you _for not being able to aid you sooner," the General ventured, his arms hanging all the while at his sides, motionless, his back erect with perfect poise. Looking down at his bandaged shoulder, General Lord Rau added with a careful smile, "The sacrifice made was great, but could not be helped. It just proves how strong the enemy…your friend, truly was."

Sir Athryn's emerald eyes flickered wider, a soft gasp escaping his lips.

"I know it hath been a difficult string of battles," General Lord Rau mused sympathetically. "Sir Myguel. Sir Nycol. General Waltfeld. General Morassim. And many other warriors hath lost their lives to him. Your skills, in being able to vanquish him, are being highly praised back home. It hath been decided that you shall be admitted to the Order of the Meteor."

At last Sir Athryn looked up in confusion, regarding the General carefully.

"This is sad news for me," the General continued with a slight chuckle. "As of today you will take your place among the special reserve and report directly to the Sovereign Council."

"But, Captain…" Sir Athryn breathed, taken aback by the unbelievable news. The Order of the Meteor was the most prestigious military society in the Plants, comprised of its most powerful and highly decorated elite warriors, chosen both for their strength of character as well as their accomplishments in the field. And what was more, they bore no responsibility toward the Zodiac hierarchy, instead able to pick and choose which tactics and orders to carry out, answerable only to the President of the Sovereign Council himself.

"You are now a law unto yourself, Sir Athryn," General Lord Rau asserted, his voice sounding almost proud. "It is requested that you return home at once to receive honors before an assembly of the people. Then you are to hath your wound restored by our finest alchemists and fleshcrafters and be entrusted with a new suit of Armor, after which you will report to the President for your next assignment. _In that order_," the General explained.

"In that order?" Sir Athryn repeated curiously.

"Yes, your father wishes to make a spectacle of you so that the people can see the great sacrifice you hath made before you are mended," General Lord Rau admitted with a knowing smile.

"Ah," Sir Athryn noted dryly. It was just like him. "However…" he stammered.

"No doubt you hath heard the news of your father's election as President of the Sovereign Council to replace Lord Syegel?" the General interjected with surprise.

"Yes," Sir Athryn nodded with a sigh.

"President Zala hath been pressing for a swift end to this war," General Lord Rau continued, seemingly oblivious. Placing his hand upon the young man's good shoulder, he added with a smile, "I would like nothing more than for this war to come to an end. For that reason, I ask you to do all you can to achieve that."

Sir Athryn swallowed hard, the weight of what he had already done in service to that dream pressing heavily upon him.

* * *

Whilst two bluebirds nestled their wings up in one of the trees which gave shade to the grounds below, the boy blinked several times in succession, his amethyst eyes gradually coming into focus as they adjusted to the light, their chirping filled his ears.

"Where…am…I?" he managed, his mouth dry like sand as he turned toward the bright face staring down at him, the dull magenta sheen of the curious construct resting upon her shoulder catching his eye. He could feel several carefully wrapt bandages over his face, chest and back, though they did little to curb the ache he felt throughout his bones.

"Do you recognize this place?" Lady Lacys asked softly.

"FEELING FINE?" Haro's hollow voice pierced the air as he bounced up and down from the ground frantically.

"Lady…Lacys?" he breathed in confusion.

"_Well_…" the Lady stammered with slight embarrassment, her sapphire eyes widening. "You may simply call me 'Lacys' Kyra," she offered with a smile, her hands clasped together over her dress. "I am so pleased you remember me."

"NO PROBLEM, NO PROBLEM," Haro chirped.

Sir Kyra sighed, his head falling back onto the bed wearily.

_Why am I here? Of all places…_

Suddenly a man walked under the canopy to join them, a bluebird perched contentedly on his shoulder, dressed in long white robes and leaning on a bent staff. It was his eyes, however, which held the most interest. They were dull and vacant, staring ahead unblinking above an elderly smile.

_Blind…_ Sir Kyra quickly realized with a glance. Beneath that frail form, however, the Adept discerned a deep spring of power, the unmistakable aura of magick permeating his spirit.

"He hath awakened," the man intoned, his voice the kind that children take comfort in, the Knight's shallow breaths ringing clear in his trained ears.

"Yes Master Malchio," the Lady answered cheerfully.

"You must be surprised to awake out here," the Master called to the boy."Lady Lacys strongly insisted we bring your bed outside," he explained with a slight chuckle.

"Tis because it feels much better out here," the Lady giggled as she regarded the elderly man, clapping her hands together. "Tis better than being cooped up inside, do you not agree?" she asked, turning her unfaltering gaze back down on Sir Kyra.

"How come…" Sir Kyra muttered in disgust, ignoring her as he stared ahead blankly.

"You were lying injured in my garden," Master Malchio explained, the boy's half-naked broken body flashing poignantly in his mind. He had ordered the children to stay away, their innocent eyes too pure to be scarred by such a gruesome sight.

His words forced a memory to the surface of Kyra's mind, however. The sound of a terrible gale blowing through the skies as rain pelted him from above, peals of thunder echoing across the deep as blades tore through the air for each other, flashing like lightning.

_ATHRYN!_

_KYRA!_

Rage and hatred exploding outwards in all directions. And blood. _So much blood…_

"And I brought you here…" the Master continued to rattle on.

But Sir Kyra was not listening. His amethyst eyes glossed over, a freezing sweat drenching his skin as his breathing quickened into labored gasps, his body shaking all over.

"Kyra?" Lady Lacys questioned, her voice edged with concern as she stepped closer.

"But…why?" the boy breathed through grit teeth, his head falling to the side. "Why…am…_I_?"

"You are the one who possesses the Seed. _That _is why," Master Malchio affirmed.

Wrenching his back upright, Sir Kyra gasped, his fists tightening around the sheets, threatening to rip them to shreds.

"Kyra!" Lady Lacys exclaimed, unsure of how she could help.

But the boy found himself unable to speak, dry heaving as his insides churned, clutching his eyes shut tightly as hot tears streamed down his face, a bitter salty trail collecting on his tongue.

"THERE IS A PROBLEM," Haro groaned as he rolled around the ground in erratic circles.

Sir Kyra's body trembled in agony, under the placid gaze of Lady Lacys. He began retching, fighting the onslaught of terrible memories as the bitter taste of vomit filled his mouth. Unable to hold it back any longer, he spewed the foul contents into his lap across the bedsheets, his body racked by sobs.

"I… Athryn!" the boy wailed in between his gagging.

Lady Lacys' eyes went wide with shock as a chill came over her body.

Master Malchio frowned.

"Why should I hath escaped death?" Sir Kyra demanded angrily.

"Kyra…" Lady Lacys intoned once more, not knowing what else to say.

* * *

Within the summit of the great Tower of Aries, the Sovereign Council of Plant held congress at its grand round table, its Lords and Ladies engaged in an impassioned discussion regarding their looming invasion of Earth, their arguments and detractions echoing off the vaulting ceiling in the spacious chamber.

"A Treaty? And concessions?" Lady Ezalya spat in disgust. "What could be the merit of bringing something like that out now?"

"The Spitbreak Campaign hath already been approved!" Lord Tad hissed.

"I am not suggesting accepting it as it is…but if we go forward as things are, there would undoubtedly be losses on our side," Lord Syegel reasoned. "If there is any chance to avoid that, is it not worth the attempt?"

"Regardless, you cannot expect us to agree to these pathetic conditions for peace when we hath the superior force in the first place!" Lady Ezalya pressed, slapping the draft of parchment gripped in her hand for effect, the source of the ignominious controversy which rocked the hall so divisively. "They are representing themselves as if they hath already won the war!"

President Elect Lord Patryck remained silent, listening to the discussion enfolding around him intently as he allowed the political process to play out, feeling quite confident all the while as to its inevitable outcome.

"But if we simply reject it outright, it shall be impossible to reach peace," Lady Eileen countered.

"This sort of thing is only a pathetic attempt to stall the inevitable," Lord Herman retorted sharply.

"These concessions are not meant to necessarily reflect the intentions of all members of the Council, are they?" Lady Ezalya inquired carefully. "The purpose behind this discussion is hardly convincing."

A rash of hushed whispers and closed conversations broke out, the sound almost deafening.

Lord Syegel stared down at the polished surface of the table, clearly distraught, whilst Lord Patryck watched him out of the corner of his eye, a smile curling upon his lips.

"Then are you truly suggesting that we abandon any attempt to negotiate or reconcile and rely solely on our swords from now on?" Lord Syegel demanded irately, standing to his feet. "Is this truly what we hath become?"

Lord Patryck's aging eyes opened and he rose slowly to his feet beside him. "Counselor Syegel you are out of order," the President warned carefully. "We are sworn to a general consensus. I suggest that you cease contributing remarks which spring from personal ideals, and work for the benefit of the entire people under the reality which now faces them."

"I apologize," Lord Syegel said, feeling the eyes of all present boring into him. Slowly, he took his seat, taking a deep breath to clear his mind.

"We appreciate your valuable wisdom on this matter, but the rest is up to us, the current Sovereign Council to consider," Lord Patryck affirmed. "In the mean time, please convey my personal gratitude to Master Malchio for journeying all the way here as an envoy."

"I shall tell him," Lord Syegel replied carefully. "I hope that you shall choose the right path, with an eye to our future," he added.

* * *

As the menagerie of magickal constructs and pets bounded around the gardens, the clamor of their noisy romp filling the grounds, Lady Lacys carefully poured some tea into two pristine cups, their steaming contents wafting to the air above their heads.

Sir Kyra had settled down upon his back once more, his nerves somewhat quieted. His spirit was simply too exhausted to continue the fit any longer, so he merely slumped there. The Lady had washed his face clean with a fresh towel, changing the sheets and making certain he was as comfortable as possible.

But it made no difference how she accommodated him. None of the plush fineries of the Clyne family estate could ease the burden which weighed down so heavily on his heart he thought it might be crushed beneath it.

Slowly his eyes roamed over the contours of his lean body, countless scars and bruises awaiting them beneath the bandages. Truthfully, he did not even recognize himself anymore. He had not before realized just how much he had grown, thick muscles bulging out from his arms and chest, honed by the exertion of the many battles he had fought.

"Nothing could be done for it. "First I killed…his friend," the Knight muttered absently, the poignant memory of cutting down Blytz with a broadsword searing his mind. That haunting scream of pain as the enemy Knight's body was cloven in half. "Then Athryn…killed mine," he continued, the bloody image of Tolle's end causing him to shudder anew, beheaded so callously by Aejis' shield. "That is why…"

"-You fought against Athryn," Lady Lacys nodded, her voice low. "And Athryn tried to kill you."

_KYRA!_

"But that could not be helped, now could it?" the Lady mused, taking a sip from her tea, the scalding liquid biting at the tip of her tongue to remind her to wait.

Sir Kyra's head rolled towards her in surprise, wondering how the same naïve girl he had met all those months ago could profess such a hard truth.

"Because you were fighting a war," Lady Lacys clarified.

Sir Kyra's amethyst eyes narrowed, regarding her with a hard stare.

"You both fought against the enemy. Do I err?" she asked, her eyes seeming to pierce all the way to his spirit with their own peculiar enchantment.

_I am your enemy… That is the truth now, is it not, Athryn?_

"Enemy…" Sir Kyra muttered, his voice tinged with shame.

* * *

Within the bowels of one of the Zodiac's enchanted submerged vessels, General Lord Rau stood before a host of attendant officers and warriors, to deliver a report regarding the viability of a siege upon the Joint Fortress of the Alliance of Earth in Alaska. Twas a responsibility which had been conferred on all Generals who would participate in the upcoming Campaign this week, so that all soldiers would have a firm grasp of the tactics they would soon be employing. A large map hung from a column behind his figure, displaying the geography of the region. Several annotations were inked upon various points of interest, carefully gathered by their scouts and spies abroad.

"The Fortress in Alaska is said to be constructed to withstand even a complete magickal attack such as the one launched upon Cancer," the General intoned, his eyes scrutinizing his 'students' carefully though his distinctive helm. "Our only venue is to sneak through the ice in a channel which can bypass the outer Gates and bring our vessels inside the central Bay. From there a successful siege upon the rest of the Fortress can be mounted. But this shall not prove easy either. Tis a place we cannot afford to enter unprepared. We must be aware of all activities conducted by the Fortress as well as any movements of its troops. However, because tis regarded as a special mission, you are each bound to strict secrecy. No matter how strong your urge to brag of your adventures in the frozen wastes, keep it to yourself till after the Campaign is ended," he finished with a smile.

"Aye!" the officers shouted in unison, saluting back firmly.

"After all, who is to say from whence such details can slip out…" the General mused.

* * *

In the mess hall below the main deck of the _Archangel_, Sai and Miriallia sat in silence, picking absently at their platters of food at the deserted table.

"Miriallia," Sai said softly. "You need to eat at least a little. You must keep up your strength."

Miriallia, however, said nothing, her hands resting upon her knees as she stared down at the table blankly.

"Are you able to sleep at night?" Sai asked gently. Hearing no reply, the boy sighed. "Of course not," he spat.

Some of Koijiro's men were about, engaged in idle conversation as they sipped cups of water, having little else to do under their standing orders.

"But when will they grant us permission to disembark?" one wondered aloud.

"It does seem quite unusual to be kept onboard after arriving at our main base," another admitted.

"They tell us to keep working, but all we hath are the two statuettes now," the a third complained.

Miriallia's eyes widened as a gasp escaped her throat.

"What if we pass the time by working on Busdir?" the first suggested.

"What good will it do to repair the enemy's Armor?" he was countered by the third.

"We did seize it so tis ours once again though!" the first retorted quickly.

Standing to his feet, Sai took their platters and left them in the kitchen to be washed, emptying their contents into the refuse bin.

"Well I suppose you are right about that," the other admitted.

"But only Adepts hath been able to effectively wield them. We hath no one left to bear the thing."

Returning to the table, Sai placed his hands on the girl's shoulder, helping her to her feet. "Miriallia, we should go," he urged softly, pulling her along by the hand.

The girl pushed ahead meekly, exiting the mess hall into the corridor beyond, clutching her stomach tightly as she fought to keep her mounting tears suppressed. Sai placed his hand upon her shoulder comfortingly, but turned upon hearing a familiar voice call after him from behind.

"Sai!"

Turning around, he saw a flash of jasper as Torii flew towards him, alighting upon his shoulder as it chirped cheerfully.

To his surprise, Lady Fllay followed just behind the creature's flight. Her red strands looked wildly disheveled as if she had not groomed them in days, whilst her eyes were bleary from clear lack of rest. Suddenly, however, they widened and she gasped. For standing before her with Torii perched on his shoulder was not Sai any longer, but Kyra, smiling at her brightly as if nothing had happened.

"What is it?" Sai inquired, oblivious. But in a moment, Torii flew from his shoulder and soared headlong back towards the Lady, flapping its wings frantically as it hovered around her expectantly, wondering where its master had gone.

Lady Fllay clenched her eyes shut as she tried to shoo it away, raising her hands up feebly. "No!" she screamed, thrashing about for a moment.

"If it is nothing urgent, perhaps we can talk later," Sai suggested dryly, turning away as he placed his arm around Miriallia once more to guide her onwards.

The Lady shuddered, shaking away the vision as she swallowed hard, her red tresses falling over her grey eyes.

"Sai!" she called out once more.

"Excuse us," Sai called back firmly over his shoulder, ignoring her. At length, he led Miriallia through the door of a small chamber, a medicinal store of sorts, where the ship kept various herbs of medicinal import stocked. "Wait here," he indicated, pushing her gently over the threshold. "I shall try to find the attendant so we can get something to help you sleep. I shall be right back," he promised, turning and entering the corridor once more in search of the officer. Due to the powerful effects of some of the herbs which were stored there, their use was strictly regulated on duty and Sai certainly did not need any further disciplinary measures executed against him.

Looking around the room, Miriallia took a seat at a lonely stool in the center, folding her hands in her lap as she waited for his return.

A deep voice sounded behind a sheet hanging in the corner, however, startling her. "Doctor?" the voice called out, peering behind the veil.

It was Sir Dyarka, however, left lying there by the apothecary after receiving a fresh dose of the drugs which kept his mind at bay. "What?" he muttered in confusion upon seeing Miriallia, wondering for a heartbeat if this batch had been just a bit _too_ strong.

The girl screamed, jumping back out of her seat as she regarded the Adept in horror. Gradually, however, she clenched her fists as her eyes contorted into a fierce glare, their turquoise depths like ice.

Sir Dyarka regarded her in confusion, his arms and legs shackled too well to arise, the mixture of drugs in his blood keeping him from casting any useful spells which might aid in an escape. But where would he flee to in this frozen waste anyway?

* * *

Outside in the corridor, Sai brushed past Lady Fllay once more, in search of the attendant in charge of the herbal stock.

The boy sighed, however, turning round to face the girl who now wandered about the hall aimlessly, clearly distraught. "What do you want?" he asked, trying not to sound too harsh.

"Want…?" the Lady repeated slowly, appearing confused.

"Tolle is gone and…Kyra is gone. Everyone is deeply saddened," Sai said softly. "Including myself." He looked away in shame, grateful for the spectacles which covered his eyes in that moment. "So I hath no comfort to offer you. I am sorry. Ask someone else."

As he began to walk away, however, Lady Fllay shuddered, a maddening desperation coming over her. "But…what about the feelings you had for me…?" she protested.

Sai froze, his eyes narrowing. "Fllay!" he hissed angrily, in disbelief she would even make such a statement

"But you must hath known all along!" Lady Fllay protested, pressing him with argent eyes, wide and wet."I never loved Kyra!" she shouted, shaking her head vigorously.

"Stop this!" Sai shouted back, whirling around in a fury at this deception.

The Lady fell silent, taken aback by the outburst.

"You _do_ love Kyra," Sai spat.

Lady Fllay grit her teeth, shaking her head stubbornly in protest. "You are wrong!" she shouted.

"No, I am not!" Sai retorted back, almost piteously. His fist tightened as he forced himself to utter the words, though they were painful, as an honor to his fallen friend. "Perhaps not at the beginning…" the boy managed, his body trembling as he fought the tears welling within him. "But he was so kind and sweet to you. Because that is the kind of man he was. Now do not act like that was mere pretend! Do not lie to yourself, Fllay! And do not try and lie to me!"

The Lady's clenched her eyes shut defiantly, a crushing guilt collapsing upon her spirit, as her body was beset by tears. "No!" she spat. "You are wrong!"

Sai merely stared at her, shaking his head in disgust.

* * *

"What are you looking at me like that for?" Sir Dyarka asked as he stared up at the trembling beauty standing over him. "Are you afraid of me? Do you find me unusual?" he taunted. "Relax, I am all tied up," he assured her with mock concern, pushing upright to indicate his bound arms behind his back.

Miriallia's breathing quickened as her heart pounded within her chest.

"But what I wish to know is, why are you crying again?" the Adept wondered with a weary sigh, his head falling back to the cot. "I am surprised to find someone like you aboard this ship. If you are this afraid, you hath no right to be a soldier!"

Miriallia grit her teeth, her gaze alighting upon something glinting in the light from one of the nearby tables. It was a small knife, no larger than a letter opener perhaps, but as she stared at its blade, her eyes narrowed as a swirl of dark impulses came into her mind.

Carefully, closing her fingers around the hilt of the implement, she took the knife within her grasp and approached the cot where the Adept lay.

"Or did a foolish good-for-nothing Human lover of yours die or something?" Sir Dyarka continued to rattle on, simply too dumb in this state to realize the looming danger. After a moment, however, he noticed the room darken as her shadow fell over him, and his eyes fluttered open to find Miriallia now very close by, her face contorted into a murderous snarl as she pulled back the knife above him.

The Knight's eyes widened in confusion as the girl let out a savage cry, plunging the knife down into his bare shoulder with all her might, embedding it into the cot beneath. Sir Dyarka grunted in pain as he felt the warm trickle of blood spill onto the coarse fabric of the cot, wrenching away as she pulled the knife out of him to strike once more.

This was one those who had taken her dear Tolle from her as if he were nothing, and she was going to avenge him now.

"What are you doing?" Sir Dyarka demanded, sweat beading his forehead as he slid away hurriedly with his shackled legs. "Damn you!" he cursed as he winced at the pain flaring through his arm, his simple garb already stained with blood.

Miriallia roared as she pulled back the knife once more, lunging for his throat. The ensuing struggle threw Sir Dyarka to the floor on his back, kicking her off with his legs as several jars crashed to the floor and shattered, scattering powders of dubious origin everywhere, filling the room with their aged smell.

Sai came running into the room, at a loss to understand what had caused the great commotion, the vehement protests of Lady Fllay still at his back. His eyes went wide, however, as he saw Miriallia, brandishing a bloodied knife at the enemy Knight shackled in a heap upon the floor.

"Miriallia!" Sai shouted, running in and taking hold of her.

"Let go of me!" Miriallia protested as she wrenched away, her murderous gaze set firmly upon Sir Dyarka, who stared up at her in wonder.

He was followed quickly by Lady Fllay, however, who burst into the crowded chamber after him, her mouth agape at the scene before her.

"Calm down Miri!" Sai pleaded, gripping her under the arms as he struggled to hold her back.

But the name which Tolle used to call her so affectionately was the wrong choice of words, and it threw her into a spiral. "Tolle is nowhere to be found!" Miriallia wailed, still clutching the knife, as she shook violently to free herself from Sai's grasp. "And yet what is _he _doing here! Why should _he _get to live!" she demanded, her cheeks streaked with tears.

Sir Dyarka's eyes narrowed, finally understanding. The wound in his shoulder had congealed, his enchantments setting about to quickly heal it.

"Miriallia!" Sai protested once more.

Searing images of the destruction of her father's ship flooded Lady Fllay's mind, the utter devastation as he was cruelly taken from her replaying in her mind as it had hundreds of times before.

"Why…" Miriallia begged as her strength left her, her arms falling upon Sai's shoulders as she clung to him, the knife dropping to the floor with a ring. "Why…Tolle?" she demanded amidst her sobs.

The Lady's gaze roamed behind the door to a crossbow which had been left leaning against the wall, a single bolt set upon its shaft. Her eyes narrowed as she pursed her lips, moving towards it as in a daze whilst memories raced through her mind.

_Kill all those bastards…_

All those times spent with Kyra. The paper flower she had brought to him, his fight with Sai over her, sleeping in their bed inside his Armor just so he could be ready to protect her and ship at any hour, their struggles and squabbles, the time he cared for her diligently through her illness.

This enemy Knight, this damn Adept, was one of them! Those who had destroyed her home! Those who had slain her father!

And…those who had taken Kyra from her!

Suddenly, Sai and Miriallia fell silent as they heard the distinctive snap of a crossbow being pulled back and they turned in confusion to behold the Lady gripping one as she spread her legs firmly, its stock pressed against her shoulder as she aimed the shaft squarely for the chest of the enemy Knight shackled upon the floor.

"Fllay?" Sai breathed in confusion.

Sir Dyarka looked up in disbelief, his countenance falling. A small knife was one thing, but a crossbow had only one aim. Certain death. He swallowed hard, regarding what could become his last moments very carefully.

_I surrendered only to face death like this?_

"You Adepts…" Lady Fllay's body shook with rage."Deserve to die!" she spat, increasing the pressure down on the mechanism with her finger as she prepared to release the bolt.

_Not like this…_

Something about her words seemed to snap Miriallia out of her stupor, however, and she shook her head, rushing forward and lunging for the Lady. The two met in the middle, Miriallia just barely knocking the shaft away as the bolt was released, its broadhead tip crashing into the planks over Sir Dyarka's head, who flinched in terror as splinters showered his blonde hair.

The two tumbled to the ground, the weapon falling away as Miriallia burst into tears once more as she held her there, the Lady's eyes going wide with shock as her breathing became shallow.

* * *

Above on the main deck, Captain Murrue and Lieutenant Natarle stood huddled around a new letter which had arrived from the Fortress' commanding officers, quite oblivious to the chaotic happenings below.

"_Tomorrow an inquiry will commence into the military record of the Archangel of the Eighth Fleet up to the present_," Lieutenant Natarle read aloud. "_Lieutenant Murrue of the House of Ramius, Sir Mwu of the House of Laflagga and Marshal Natarle of the House of Badgiruel will be granted admittance inside the Citadel at the seventh hour of morning sharp. Your ranking officers onboard are to accompany you_." Of course the Fortress' officers would be ignorant of their adopted changes in rank since they began the voyage.

Setting the strip of parchment down wearily, the Lieutenant turned toward her Captain, regarding her with a stern lavender gaze as they shared a collective sigh. Should it come to it, each silently feared the other would call their actions into question should they come under scrutiny. And there was certainly no shortage of material to choose from.


	32. The Gathering Darkness

**Author's Note: **Don't forget to review cause it makes me happy... And when I'm happy, the story is better!

* * *

**XXXII. THE GATHERING DARKNESS**

Sai stared down in disbelief at the entangled forms of the two women who had both just attempted to murder the shackled enemy Adept to his left. They were once his friends. He had known them for years. And yet this is what they had become. He shook his head as he allowed his breathing to steady, his heart racing from the struggle. It was the war that had driven them to such a dark place, Sai realized.

_Tis all this damn war's fault!_

Stooping down, his fingers closed around the stock of the crossbow which had clattered away as they tumbled to the ground, pulling it away lest they hurt anyone else with it.

At last, Miriallia opened her eyes, her sobs quieting as she slid off from the top of the Lady and hunched up to her knees, staring down at the floor.

"Why? Why did you stop me?" Lady Fllay demanded, her pale cheeks stained by tears as she pushed up to her elbows.

But Miriallia just stared back at the Lady in confusion, truly not knowing herself.

"You were trying to kill him yourself!" the Lady cried, at a loss to understand the girl's inexplicable behavior. "You hate them as well, do you not?"

Sir Dyarka frowned, his simple tunic a mess from the wound Miriallia had inflicted upon him.

Miriallia shook her head uncertainly, swallowing hard as she sucked in a much needed bout of air.

"Surely you hate the Adept who killed Tolle!" Lady Fllay pleaded, her argent eyes piercing her like starbeams.

Miriallia's body shook as fresh tears streamed down her face, her lips quivering as she spat at the Lady contemptuously, gritting her teeth.

Lady Fllay stood to her feet, staring down at Miriallia in disgust. "What?" she demanded, her temper rising. "You are no different!" she shot back accusingly, hurriedly attempting to dry the tears still flowing from her eyes. "You and I wanted the same thing!"

"Fllay!" Sai protested, finally stepping in to intervene as he took hold of her shoulders.

"I am not…" Miriallia breathed, drawing everyone's attention back in surprise. "I am not the same!" she affirmed, shaking her head hurriedly.

Sir Dyarka looked on in bewilderment at these strange Humans, wondering how exactly she had acted differently, except for the painful fact that _she _had left a mark and he could only be grateful that the other had not gotten the chance.

_They are insane!_

Suddenly, however, everyone in the room turned in confusion as they heard a voice exclaim from the doorway in surprise, "What is happening here?" Turning to brave a look, they saw that it was Marshal Dalida, accompanied by Romero who regarded them all with a stern scowl.

The officers' eyes went from the wounded form of Sir Dyarka to the bloody knife, broken jars and scattered herbs on the floor, up to the empty crossbow against the back wall and the tear stained faces of the two women, trying in vain to piece together what could possibly be their purpose.

Sai's gaze fell in embarrassment at a loss to explain.

* * *

"Twas foolish to leave him in the pharmacy for so long," Lieutenant Natarle lectured as her and the Captain mulled over the bizarre report from the Marshal in disgust. "Not only that but he was even left unguarded."

Captain Murrue looked down sadly. "Yes," she sighed.

"There is also the problem of access to arms onboard," the Lieutenant continued, unabated. "Weapons like that should not be left lying for anyone to pick up and take matters into their own hands. Except for standard issue, only authorized crew should hath access to the arms stores. Otherwise, they should be kept under lock and key. We had this problem once before with Crewman Sai, and I believe I mentioned it then. We hath no choice but to report this incident as well."

"You are correct," Captain Murrue replied, her voice hollow. "Add it to your report."

The Lieutenant stopped at the turn of the corridor, her lavender eyes narrowing into a hard state. "Captain!" she called out.

Murrue pivoted round on one foot, the two officers regarding each other carefully as they stood at opposite ends of the crossroads in the corridor.

"Please understand that my intention is not to indict or criticize you personally," Natarle offered. "But proper order is essential to us. That should not change whether we are in an emergency or not."

"I understand," Captain Murrue assured her with a polite nod. "Or rather, I _wish _I could say that I understood."

"The military must be strictly organized," the Lieutenant avered, attempting to explain. "It should be comprised of officers who promptly follow the orders of their superiors and a commander who can grasp the larger picture and make appropriate decisions, backed by the complete faith of her Lords. Otherwise the ship and its soldiers will not win the battle and cannot survive."

The Captain's eyes glanced upon the lattice for a moment as she allowed the words to come to her. "Even if one knows what is required, tis of no use if they are unable to do it," she countered gently.

Lieutenant Natarle blinked in surprise, cocking her head to the side curiously.

Meeting her gaze once more, Captain Murrue smiled. "I know very well that I am not suited for the position in which I am serving."

"Captain!" the Lieutenant protested, her face flushed. "_All _I am saying—"

But Murrue merely raised a hand to silence her. "Tis alright. I already know, Natarle," she chuckled. "We hath been through much together, and I am truly grateful for your great help and brilliant strategies. Though we did not always agree, I was proud to hath you standing by my side. There is no doubt in my mind that you shall make a fine Captain some day."

Lieutenant Natarle's eyes widened in surprise.

_Me…a Captain?_

Sighing deeply, the Lieutenant watched her departing footsteps as she took her leave, having nothing further to say. "Tis exactly why I consider you soft," Natarle muttered under her breath as she followed after her once more.

* * *

Within the dark quarters of the ship's brig, the imprisoned Sir Dyarka, drugged and shackled, lay on his cot feeling ill at ease, memories of the attempt on his life fresh in his placid mind.

_Or did a foolish good-for-nothing Human lover of yours die or something?_

He tossed and turned, unable to fall asleep to pass the time. Sighing in frustration yet again, he shivered, rubbing his arms vigorously at the cold air from without which blew in through the lattice.

He had never given Humans much thought, except as the butt of Yzak and his jests since they were boys. Growing up in the Plants, they were the estranged backward cousins who lived across the sea in primitive impotence and slavish devotion to outdated forms.

"Ugh," he winced as he rolled onto his side, pain flaring from the bandaged wound through his arm.

_Tolle is nowhere to be found! And yet what is he doing here! Why should he get to live?_

He had never before contemplated how the actions he took in battle affected those left behind when the dust settled. He was a Knight, sworn to fight for the peace of the Plants. But yet…hearing that girl's words he could not help but wonder, how he would feel if it were _his_ mother or father. He had already lost many friends to this war. Sir Myguel. Captain Zelman. Sir Nycol. Even Sir Athryn.

The boy exhaled restlessly. It had all been in war but yet…what would be left behind after its end? Further still, was it their actions in the field which were responsible for determining that? He was unaccustomed to philosophizing, always the clear-headed type more concerned with practicality than theory, but yet…there was something important to be learnt here, just out of his reach. Or maybe that was just the drugs coursing through his blood.

Despite their differences, he had to admit Athryn would hath known what it was for sure, but for now, he was at a loss.

"How was I to know it was true?" he muttered sullenly.

* * *

Constructed by the finest architects and masons from both Alantica and Eurasia as a symbol of cooperation between the two Earth powers, the famous Joint Fortress in Alaska was as large as a sprawling city. The entire complex had been fashioned from the rock expanse once submerged beneath a curious bay whose warm waters churned in defiance to the surrounding frozen wastes, situated at equal distances from the northern tips of the lands of Eurasia and Atlantica. The original miners had lowered the Bay substantially by digging a series of drains and pumps which forced the water upward into an aqueduct standing high atop it, supplying those stationed there with ample stores of fresh water. In its place the builders cut the exposed rock into soaring reinforced walls, defended by scores of turrets, trebuchets and ballistae behind which they hollowed out the caves and filled them with rows of interconnected stores and barracks, watch towers and keeps as well as all manner of battlements to face out toward the Bay below, staffed by trained archers, pike men, counter-siege engineers and artillators, all with their own spacious dwellings, including those for the military abjurers, diviners, conjurers and enchanters who lodged there. The highest keep, the Citadel, was reserved for the elite officers who presided over the general affairs of the Fortress under the auspices of their Lords and Ladies in their respective lands, the Estates and the League to be represented in equal shares, able to call upon scores of the mounted Knights who patrolled the skies from their ships throughout Alaska, ever watchful for signs of threat. Beneath these structures was an expansive dockyard stretching beneath to more securely harbor the many warships stationed within and conceal the size of their force, behind thick, wrought iron portcullises, drawn by a system of weights and pulleys elsewhere. A boundless culvert stretched the entire length of the circular aqueduct above, channeling its contents into a massive waterfall which poured into the shallow Bay only to be forced back in an unending cycle, completely concealing the Fortress from being espied from the air above.

There was but a single known entrance into the Bay; a narrow channel carved through the solid ice itself which forced any vessels which approached into a single file and blocked by a series of three Gates made of smelt meteor, one of the rarest and hardest ores in the world which only fell from the heavens by chance, spaced at equal distances from each other which were buttressed by vigilant guard towers on either side. Atop the towers were fashioned an assortment of embrasured cannons, operated by special contingents who served to identify approaching craft and draw open the gates if Allied or alert the Fortress and assail them if enemy. The arrangement forced any prospective enemies to survive the concentrated assaults of the Gates one by one before even breaking through into the Bay, where what was left of their force could be overwhelmed and annihilated from all around.

Captain Murrue, Lieutenant Natarle and Sir Mwu, accompanied by Marshal Dalida, Arnold the Helmsman, Jackie the Diviner, Romero and Koijiro the Boatswain and Chief Artisan, had tried very hard not to gape as they stared in awe all around during their escort to their official inquiry here, the terrifying power of the Zodiac which had now become quite familiar to them seeming to fall away from their minds completely in the face of such audacious strength. With eyes wide, they faced forward as they waited patiently in a spacious chamber within the Citadel. At length, four Generals strode into the room carrying bound volumes under their arms, two representing the Estates of Atlantica, and two representing the Eurasian League, approaching their seats at a large table whose shadow loomed ominously over the room, lit by the soaring window cut into the stone wall behind.

The throng of officers swallowed hard, raising their hands in salute as the Generals did likewise. One of the ones on the left cleared his throat, the first to speak as he announced, "I am General William of the House of Sutherland, one of the chief officers on staff here at the Joint Fortress." His face was beset by deep wrinkles, though his body remained quite fit, and his voice displayed a texture reminiscent of the low strings on a lute. "I shall be presiding over the inquiry, including all instructions and deliberations as they relate to the _Archangel _of the Eighth Fleet. Please be seated."

And with that, the Generals pulled out their chairs, setting down upon their cushions whilst the crew of the _Archangel _lid likewise, folding their hands in their laps in anticipation. Seated a ways away at the corners of the hall, the recorders readied their quills and ink, their trained hands preparing for the hasty transcription.

General William smiled as his fingers absently traced the edges of the volume resting upon the polished wood before him, its lengthy contents the motivation behind the current inquiry. "We hath already retrieved your records from the ship's cabinet and are presently studying them," he explained, folding his hands together. "Captain, I must say, your combat performance hath been quite impressive."

Captain Murrue nodded carefully, her amber eyes not falling for the ruse. She had been to her share of martial courts before and she had come to memorize the pattern. They always led with all manner of pleasantries; compliments and honors, saving the bitter bits till later on, and the volume in which they commended you was a sure indicator of how grave the proceedings would become. _So which is it today? _she wondered.

"We now wish to hath you elaborate on the details which led to the present and hear your testimony regarding them," the Atlantican General continued. "But I must first make ye aware that this inquiry is being held under court tribunal and, as such, anything spoken here will be recorded as sworn testimony and subject to the penalties of perjury. I hath sincere faith, however, that ye will all refrain from bearing false witness among Allies. Are you ready?" he asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"Aye!" Captain Murrue replied firmly.

"Then let us begin with the first matter. The circumstances regarding the Zodiac's raid on Heliopolis," General William continued, opening the volume and nodding to his fellows, who did likewise. First let us hear from then Lieutenant Captain Murrue of the House of Ramius."

The Captain stood to her feet, swallowing to clear her throat as she prepared to give her account.

* * *

Within the lush pastures of the Clyne family estate atop a terrace constructed along the Tower of Virgo, its spacious gardens were receiving their daily irrigation through a series of ceramic pipes which ran beneath the packed soil, the open skies above spreading the air and light evenly over the grounds.

Lady Lacys strolled along, accompanied by her dear construct Haro, with Okapii leading the way, the enchanted chest filled with a fresh pitcher of tea and a light meal, laboriously lifting each corner in a kind of walk as it lumbered forward, the sound of the dishes clattering within ringing out in the air.

"WHY IS IT?" Haro shrieked in its distinctive hollow voice, made manifest through its peculiar enchantments, as the trio came into the round gilded knotwork folly. Only, to their surprise, their charge was nowhere in sight, the bed's sheets strewn about haphazardly, but thoroughly empty.

"Oh my," Lady Lacys said softly, looking around uneasily.

"OH MY!" Haro chirped.

* * *

All the way on the far side of the manor grounds, however, Sir Kyra stood alone leaning against the stone rail which looked out from the Tower over the seas which encircled the isle, stretching as far as the eye could see, his enchantments affording him the strength a lesser Human might take weeks to regain after a battle like that. Old memories flashed behind his vacant amethyst eyes, visions of peaceful, happier times. Surrounded by friends, successful at the academy and secure away from the strife and conflicts of the wider world.

'_Even though they are near us, we are a __**neutral **__island_, Tolle had affirmed with such fervent faith._ Oceania would not get involved in the war…'_

And then, when Lieutenant Natarle's soldiers from the _Archangel _had drawn their swords at the revelation that he was an Adept, Tolle had defiantly defended him without a care as to his own safety.

'_What can ye be thinking? Even though he is an Adept, Kyra is not the enemy! Did you not see what happened here? How dumb can ye be?'_

And he had carried on like that ever since, to its bitter end, in fact, making the ultimate sacrifice.

'_I volunteered. I must do whatever I can…'_

"_Tolle! No! Stay back!" _he had shouted in vain, knowing how it would turn out if he came between he and Athryn like that.

Kyra hated that. Hated that it had been _for him_. That this guilt, _that blood_, was _on him_.

_But on the other hand, I hath so much upon me already, what doth it matter? But…Tolle!_

Kyra closed his eyes in pain, the winds which coursed through the air so high up blowing through his lush brown hair, forcefully tussling the strands in the breeze.

"What are you looking at?" he heard a feminine voice inquire behind, his gaze snapping open as he looked over his shoulder to find Lady Lacys standing there watching him, Haro bouncing up and down beside her.

"A PROBLEM!" Haro exclaimed.

Sir Kyra sighed, ignoring her as he set his face forward toward the rolling waves once more, bearing down heavier against the ornate stone rail as weakness returning to his taxed bones.

"Kyra, your dreams always seem full of sorrow," the Lady said as she strode up to join him, looking down at him with sadness in her young eyes.

Kyra turned towards her with a hard stare, the sound of a flock of gulls carrying across the air to his enchanted ears. "Well tis because…I _am _sad," he said simply.

The Lady frowned.

"Many people hath died…" Sir Kyra mused, each brutal slaying racking his mind as he uttered the words, the carnage, the stench of the dying mingled with fire-powder, some ripped to pieces, some beheaded or impaled. Others simply struck down where they stood by some fell spell. "_I_ hath slain many people." Some had faces, others were simply walking suits of armor for all he was concerned, marked for death. General Andreyu. Athryn…

The Knight grit his teeth, the knot in his stomach returning as he fought the urge to weep anew. Suddenly he felt Lady Lacys' delicate hand patting his head soothingly.

"You were in battle," she reasoned softly.

The boy turned towards her in surprise, looking up at her childlike face which somehow managed to remain so bright even now, surrounded by his darkness.

Lady Lacys smiled. "And I am certain that there were many things which you were able to protect." Her hand fell back to her side, her sapphire gaze returning to the sparkling waters. "But…" she hesitated, her voice trailing off.

The Knight lifted his head up curiously, wondering at the words she had refrained from.

Suddenly, however, she whirled towards him and clapped her hands ahold of him excitedly. "For now, let us hath something to eat!" she exclaimed with a wide smile. Taking him by the arm, she pulled him away from the lonely terrace edge, leading him back along the stone path which would ferry them to the Manor. "I shall hath Okappi warm the food once more."

"But…" Sir Kyra protested meekly, too weak to resist.

"Besides, tis still very important that you take your rest, no matter how sad your dreams," the Lady pressed cheerfully.

"I WILL NOT ACCEPT THAT! I WILL NOT ACCEPT THAT!" Haro groaned inexplicably, rolling after them.

"Do not worry," Lady Lacys said softly, as they ascended the marble steps. "Tis still…peaceful here."

* * *

Within the secure walls of the Joint Fortress of Alaska, a figure strode through the crowds unnoticed at an open market busily preparing hot meals to distribute amongst the troops, most of the stands erected above fires to keep them safe from the cold air.

The din and bustle of several discordant conversations filled the air like rain, so heavy and thick in the air its clamor could hath muffled a cannon shot.

It was not that he was not there. It was rather that a curious power issued forth from the man as he walked, pushing himself from the immediate thoughts of those present. It was so subtle though as too barely afford mention all, a passing sorcerer likely to miss it completely. He wore a long fur coat which stretched down to his ankles, wrapt tightly round him to ward off the bitter cold, his face concealed all the while by a sable cloak which hung over his head, save for the long blonde locks which fell out from the hood upon his shoulders.

Carefully, he strode up to a lone figure leaning against a draped stand ahead, waiting for him. Sliding a gloved hand out from beneath the cloak, the other man slipped a sealed scroll into his waiting hand.

The figure grinned darkly beneath the shadow of his hood as he hid the item away upon his person and continued on his way.

* * *

"So you already suspected that this boy, Kyra of Yamato, could be an Adept then?" General William probed in interest, his eye glancing down at the missing Knight's papers.

"Yes," Captain Murrue answered simply, the memory returning, the sight of a young boy clad in oversized Armor as he ran about in terror for his life was hard to forget.

'_This is terrible! How can they expect to wield enchanted Armor using this kind of magick?'_

"Although he was apprenticed at the academy, he instantly discerned and rewrote the spells cast upon secret Armaments he had only just seen for the first time," the Captain explained. "Spells cast by our military no less. Obviously something no ordinary youth could accomplish. It was for that reason that I immediately suspected he could in fact be an Adept."

The Atlantican General nodded gruffly. "And what were your thoughts upon witnessing…" he paused as his eyes found their place on the page gripped in his hand. "His powers before your very eyes?"

Captain Murrue appeared puzzled by that line of questioning, unsure of how to satisfy the inquest. "I could merely look on in amazement," she admitted.

General William's eyes narrowed as a thin smile spread across his face.

Sir Mwu raised an eyebrow.

"And then, following the suicide of one of their Squires, when you swooned, this Kyra worked his magick upon you to heal your wound," the General asserted. "Yet when you recovered, you restrained them."

"Yes," the Captain replied.

"That would be the proper decision under the circumstances," General William conceded. "I understand that there was a need to quickly form rank and find out more about what was happening. However, before you could make contact with Allied forces, the Zodiac Knight stood in your way upon Sir Mwu's entry onto the island. We can regard this as simple misfortune. But, during all of this, the Stryke had been left in the hands of a naïve commoner. Not only that, but that commoner was a young Adept."

Sir Mwu leaned forward restlessly in his chair, scowling as he predicted where this line of reasoning would take them.

"You failed to properly manage the situation," the General asserted, watching the Captain's responses carefully. "Do I err?"

Sir Mwu stood to his feat indignantly. "But in that situation…" he protested.

"As of now, I am only attempting to learn the facts of the matter, Sir Mwu," General William remarked with a tinge of annoyance. "As a Knight, you are not subject to the dictates of this assembly. Please refrain from contributing personal opinions until addressed."

The burly Knight's azure gaze narrowed as he slowly sank back into his chair.

"As a result," General William continued, shuffling some of the papers upon the table as he arranged them into a neat stack."Kyra conjured a surge of lightning without a care as to the source of that power. Although he was successful in ridding ye of the enemy for then, he ended up causing tremendous stress on the foundations of Heliopolis. Furthermore, it can be said that the Zodiac raiding party felt threatened by this display and as a result they invaded the island once again in force."

"That is nothing but a conjecture made after the fact!" Sir Mwu objected, his voice piercing the air. He did not like where this was headed at all. The same power in his blood which enabled him to accurately aim multiple arrows at once also gave him a certain intuition about these sorts of things. Something grave was stirring beneath the simple veneer of a concerned inquiry here, he just could not yet fathom what it was.

General William smiled as he reclined back in his chair. "I suppose that is true. However, I am sure that as a Knight fighting on the battlefield, you can understand. If you were the commander of a raiding party and witnessed a vivid display of the power possessed by the enemy's new weapon, would _you _choose to simply ignore it?"

"No," Sir Mwu admitted with a scowl.

"Are you implying that fighting was the wrong decision?" Captain Murrue exclaimed in disbelief.

"I would not go that far," the General assured her. "Merely that it was a terrible misfortune that ye were met by a young Adept."

As one the officers from the _Archangel's _eyes went wide in disbelief, Sir Mwu and the Captain bolting to their feet in outrage at such an ignorant remark.

"That is not true!" the Captain protested. "If it were not for him, we would not have-"

"-If it were not for _him_, Heliopolis might not hath vanished," the General declared, silencing her. "Tis meaningless to wonder what could hath happened after the fact, but imagine with me for a moment that the child was an ordinary Human, incapable of drawing out the Suit's power, and that he was not aboard during that time."

Captain Murrue shuddered despite herself, wondering at just how many lives might hath perished that very day if Kyra had not been there to protect them all.

"Clearly, the outcome would have been different," the General reasoned, leaning forward and folding his hands together. "However, he _was _there at the time. And you are the one who entrusted Stryke to him. Is this not true, Captain Murrue?"

The Captain clenched her fists imperceptibly, her amber eyes narrowing into a hard stare as she regarded the General warily. This was no Admiral Lewis; that was plain to see. He was an officer, not a warrior, without comprehension of the rigors of battle. "So this was an error in judgment on my part then?" she spat.

"We are at war with the Adepts, Captain Murrue," General William reminded her. "_And_ their incredible powers. He may hath been a child and a commoner, but he was an Adept all the same. These facts were clear to you, so why did you fail to realize it? Their presence in this world has only ever led to chaos!" he declared sternly.

Captain Murrue's eyes fell to the floor, not wishing to be charged with contempt for her disrespect.

"Following this incident, the _Archangel _took part in the destruction of the Eurasian island-fortress Artemis, got its advance escorts slaughtered and later led the Eighth Fleet to its own demise. An _entire _Fleet, sacrificed for a single ship," the General continued dryly, flipping through several pages.

"You are twisting the truth!" Sir Mwu objected, fuming.

"We were only following Admiral Lewis' orders," Captain Murrue explained as she stood beside him.

"Are you implying that his will is the same as that of the greater Alliance of Earth?" General William scoffed in disbelief. "How could that be?"

Lieutenant Natarle stared down to the floor, glancing at the Captain out of the corner of her eye. Along the way, it was true she had raised some of these very same objections, but watching the proceedings now, she could not help but feel badly towards the prospect of Murrue receiving all the blame, when officers like herself had carried those same orders out.

"After that is where things really broke down. At first glance, I was forced to wonder whether ye had lost your minds!" the General spat. "Following the disastrous rally with the Eighth Fleet, the _Archangel _sailed off course into _Zodiac_ Libya and took part in a local rebellion of no consequence and without sanction from our Alliance, needlessly exposing the enchanted armaments to ruin or capture. Did you think you had leave to make war wherever you wished? You proceeded to bring the ship into neutral Oceania of all places, a recalcitrant nation who refuses to ally with us, mind you, because of the profits they amass from the Plants. And _that_ in violation of their sovereignty, a move which could have grown into a great diplomatic thorn in our sides, potentially pushing the islands to join with the Zodiac!"

"With the daughter of their Chief Steward onboard, it seemed expedient," Sir Mwu countered carefully.

"Aye, but it was what was impressed on ye to do once _in _Oceania that was the real trouble," General William explained.

Lieutenant Natarle nodded knowingly.

"In return for safe harbor and the outfitting of your vessel, the Oceanic government demanded the full disclosure of Stryke's smelting processes and even the services of its then bearer, the Adept Kyra. If _that_ is not a recipe for catastrophe, I do not know what _is_," he spat accusingly. "Without consulting with your Lords or superior officers, you relinquished the Alliance's secrets to a potential enemy, despite the clear objections of your own Lieutenant."

_An 'enemy' whom ye contracted with to forge it in the first place! _The Captain's jaw quivered with rage, silently fuming.

"Relax, Captain Murrue," the General said soothingly at last. "I am not blaming you for all that hath happened. It is my belief that your impeccable command is responsible for the continued survival of your crew. However, the fact is that after making considerable sacrifices, by the time the _Archangel _finally arrived to port, twas without even the Armor of Stryke, the entire purpose behind its voyage. How can we face those who hath given their lives for your sake? We hath no choice but to make this clear and determine who bears the blame for these events. In a manner that satisfies everyone." The General cleared this throat, taking a drink from the Fortresses' spring water.

The crew of the _Archangel _shuffled uncomfortably in their seats, holding their breath.

"Shall we continue?" General William indicated with an open hand.

* * *

Within the mess hall below deck, Sai had gathered a few things from the ship's kitchen to make a platter for Lady Fllay in the hopes that she might be coaxed to eat something. With the senior officers disembarked, he could only hope something like Miriallia's outburst did not occur again in their absence. The tenuous prospect made him rather nervous.

"Can you take this to Lady Fllay?" Sai turned to his friend Kuzzey, offering him the platter.

"Me?" Kuzzey scoffed, taking a step backward. The Lady twas not exactly in her right mind as of late, and with the poignant image of her attempt on the enemy Knight's life still fresh in his ears, he did not wish to be fall victim somehow to her ill temper.

"Nevermind," Sai said wearily. "Forget it."

"Nay, tis alright. I shall bring it," Kuzzey countered guiltily, gently taking the platter from his grasp. "Forgive me." He stood still for a moment, however, as if a thought had occurred to him. "I shall take it to her quarters, but I think it would be better if you hand it to her," he said with a smile.

Sai's shoulders fell as he exhaled deeply, nodding his head as he lead the way out into the corridor.

"But I would never hath imagined Miri would do something like that," Kuzzey mused as they walked, the only sound that of their footsteps echoing down the halls.

"Twas all that Zodiac boy's fault," Sai countered in a hushed voice. "He taunted her."

"His name Dyarka, I hear," Kuzzey related. "Sir Dyarka of the House of Elsman. So…what did he say to her?"

"I know not," Sai admitted.

Kuzzey frowned, returning his gaze forward. "But what is it with this ship, anyway? We hath arrived, so our mission is complete then." Suddenly, his face brightened as an idea occurred to him. "We can request a discharge!" he beamed excitedly.

Sai shook his head. "I would not be so sure of that either. Ask the Captain about a thing like that, or perhaps the Lieutenant if you dare."

Kuzzey frowned, shuffling forward as they opened the door to Miriallia and Tolle's old quarters and stepped forward tentatively into the dark room.

"Miriallia? I brought your meal," Sai called out.

But Miriallia was nowhere to be found.

Sai and Kuzzey both shared a worried look, swallowing hard.

This did not bode well.

* * *

Down below in the ship's brig, Miriallia crept forward slowly, trying to steady her breathing to no avail. Her heart felt as if it were pounding inside her chest, and she had to lean against the hull wall and take a breath every few paces.

Images of the enemy Adept flashed through her mind, the sickening feeling as she plunged the knife into his body.

_What are you doing! Damn you!_

Tentatively, she peered around the corner, her turquoise eyes piercing the dim air of the cell to espy Sir Dyarka's shackled form lying on his cot, wide awake.

The Knight stirred, his enchanted senses detecting her presence, and he bolted upright.

Miriallia fell out from the shadows, startled at the sudden movement. For a moment, she was unsure what to do, but then her instincts took hold and she turned about face to flee.

"Halt!" Sir Dyarka called gently.

Miriallia froze, turning slowly around.

The Knight blinked in surprise, turning away as his speech failed him."Ah well…" he stammered. Tentatively, he set his gaze upon her once more, willing the words to form. "Where was your…lover…when…you know," he managed weakly.

"He was riding atop Speagraspar at the island when ye attacked us," Miriallia replied, her voice frail.

"Speargraspar?" Sir Dyarka repeated in confusion.

"A summoned mount, with feathers of white and blue," the girl explained, her back to him as she folded her hands together over the hem of her skirt nervously.

"That was not one of mine," Sir Dyarka said, looking down. Relieved, he fell back onto the cot, staring up at the planks in the ceiling.

Miriallia turned to face him once more, her eyes wide and inquisitive.

"What is the matter? If you came to kill me, then do it," the Adept said dryly, not bothering to look at her.

But Miriallia only shuffled on her feet, regarding him thoughtfully.

* * *

Within the Joint Fortress of Alaska, the light had waned, its rays becoming dim and thin, the shadows through the windows lengthening in the chambers within.

"This now concludes our inquiry," General William announced.

Captain Murrue sighed in relief.

"Thank you for your cooperation in honestly answering the many question given to you," the Atlantican General praised.

At that, the four Generals stood gratefully to their feet, collecting their papers and coats, whilst the officers from the _Archangel _did likewise, stretching their legs, weary from such a long hearing.

"We shall inform of your next mission on the _Archangel _soon," General William added. "All crewmembers, except Sir Mwu, Lieutenant Badgiruel, and Crewman Lady Fllay of the House of Allster are to return to their respective posts and await further orders."

Sir Mwu and the Lieutenant blinked in surprise.

"So…what is to happen to us?" Sir Mwu asked, puzzled.

"I hath orders to transfer ye from here," General William replied simply. "Report to the Marshals tomorrow morning at the eighth hour. That is all."

"General," Lieutenant Natarle called out, causing him to halt. "Pardon me, regarding Lady Fllay's transfer. Her talents do not lie on the front lines," she explained, partly now simply concerned for her safety. "When she enlisted in the Alliance, her words concerning the war were very moving, inspiring five recruits in mere moments. It was my immediate belief and that of Captain Koopman also, that those words, coming from the daughter of the Allster family could reach the hearts of many people."

General William smiled knowingly. "As well as her motives for joining the Alliance," he nodded admiringly. "A very prudent and forward decision on your part, Lieutenant. I could not agree more. You hath our gratitude for approving her. We will arrange a tour throughout the major cities of Earth to give her the platform she deserves."

Lieutenant Natarle beamed, blushing at the compliment.

* * *

Within the fortress of Carpentaria, Sir Athryn had finished packing his few meager belongings into a satchel and slung it over his back, dressed once more in the red surcoat and sash of the Zodiac elite, its one sleeve now empty.

Setting his emerald gaze forward he strode out through the brightly lit halls, descending the stairs and turning the corridor. To his surprise, however, he found Sir Yzak up ahead, leaning against the stone wall, eyes closed. Upon hearing his approaching footsteps, however, those icy blue orbs opened, regarding him carefully.

The boy had been in an ill mood since Sir Dyarka's fall though he tried had hard not to show it.

Sir Athryn nodded in greeting, striding forward to join him. They alone were now all that was left of the Lecreuset Party.

* * *

At the Clyne family manor, Sir Kyra had returned to the edge of the terrace, looking out at the waning light as it cast its soft glow over the seas, his hair blown by the high winds.

Lady Lacys strode up behind him, per long pink locks likewise caught in its indiscriminate grasp. Turning to regard him, she smiled brightly, her sapphire eyes without compare in that light. "It would be wonderful if we could remain like this forever," she mused wistfully.

Sir Kyra smiled, remembering how he had once held the very same desire, before the war had so heedlessly taken it from his realm of possibility.


	33. What Is Seen and Unseen

**Author's Note: Whew, another long one! My longest one yet, actually. Anyways, hope you all enjoy chewing on it for a little while. Things are heating up as we break past the midway point! **

* * *

**XXXIII. WHAT IS SEEN AND UNSEEN**

Within the spacious office of former Sovereign Counselor, now President Elect, Lord Patryck of the House of Zala, Grandmaster of the Order of the Zodiac, the lattices were drawn tightly shut, only the glow from a few candles providing any light within the dim recesses of the chamber.

The President sat at a large ebony desk in the center, reading over another detailed report from his trusted General, Lord Rau, ferried here by the Order's swiftest carriers.

"_All troops are in position for the Spitbreak Campaign,_" Lord Patryck read silently. "_We are now awaiting your orders to lay siege."_

The President set the letter down, rubbing his clean shaven cheek thoughtfully. _Lecreuset is undoubtedly the Order's most capable General… _he mused. _He was selected for Meteor practically just after pledging fealty but…tis also true his ship has suffered the most recorded losses on deck. More than one grieving family has referred to his ship as cursed. I am certain tis because he takes them too far into the fray in his bid to win the battle, a feat he usually accomplishes. No matter, those men and women made the ultimate sacrifice for the cause we all hold so dear and one day their families will come to realize that. While he had the misfortune of being burdened by the Archangel pursuit, he has prepared the Campaign with excellence, far swifter than I could hath hoped. Tis as if he does not sleep. He is my greatest piece on the board..._

* * *

Sitting upon a bench along the packed green pastures of the Clyne family Manor, Sir Kyra occupied himself as best he could, enjoying the refreshing feeling of the warm light gracing his skin as he gazed in between the clouds buttressing the outer terraces of the Tower of Virgo. The seas below churned violently today, as if the ripples of some far away commotion were spreading out and disturbing their calm.

Lady Lacys had provided him with the fine attire of a Plant nobleman from the Tower's sizable shopping floors, a richly dyed, ruffled shirt and fine leather trousers. He had never been so well arrayed, he thought to himself. Compared to the more familiar course clothes he wore as a commoner apprenticed on Heliopolis, it made him feel just a bit uncomfortable, to be honest.

"Tis almost time for the rain," the Lady greeted as she approached from a handsome cobblestone path off to the side. As usual, she was surrounded by a coterie of her strange magickal constructs, bouncing and rolling about her legs, chirping away their gibberish frantically, Haro leading the charge as always.

"THAT IS A PROBLEM!" it shrieked inexplicably.

"Will you come in for tea?" Lady Lacys offered with a soft smile.

Sir Kyra merely stared back at her for a moment in silence. He had begun to feel restless, anxiously wondering about the fate of his friends aboard the _Archangel_ or the course the damned war had taken abroad. But _she_ seemed completely content to let it all be, strolling about these perfectly enchanted grounds with impunity, passing the long, dull hours by drinking tea or playing with her pets. It was if time did not pass here. It could be frustrating though, her quick dismissal of the troubles in the wider world-her naivety. But nonetheless, she had…mended him. His sorrow over the terrible events of the previous week had seemed to fade at last, granting him a reprieve from his feelings of failure. He no longer felt ridden with guilt and agony nor consumed by self-hatred. It was as if…a great weight had lifted from his shoulders.

At last, he rose to his feet, tearing his eyes away from the tumultuous seas and joining her.

* * *

As the pair made their way along the brightly lit pier at the garrison in Carpentaria, clad in the crimson surcoats of the Zodiac elite, Sir Yzak regarded his fellow Knight, Athryn, carefully out of the corner of his good eye.

"My chance will come soon," the silver-haired Adept assured him suddenly, as if replying to something unspoken.

Sir Athryn said nothing, understanding the boy's disappointment. He had _sworn_ to fell Stryke, after all, but now, by slaying Kyra, he no longer had the chance to avenge his wound and satisfy the deep seated rivalry he had fostered between them. The Knight smiled slightly to himself, however, as he mused how Kyra had probably not even noticed it during their battles.

Turning away, Sir Yzak shook his head in frustration. "To think that _you _would be selected for the special reserve," he muttered with obvious jealousy. "As always, the son of Zala has his status handed to him," he added with a sneer.

Letting his satchel fall to the ground, Sir Athryn turned and faced him, outstretching his one good hand and offering it with a gentle gaze. "I apologize for how it ended," he said. "Thank you all for your valor in service and the aid you rendered."

Sir Yzak looked down at the hand doubtfully for a moment, pursing his lip. At last, however, he reached forward, taking his former commander's hand and gripping it firmly, a traditional sign used among the Zodiac.

Separating once more, Sir Athryn returned his satchel to his hand and brushed past with a nod. "Goodbye," he intoned.

"Next, you shall serve under _me_!"Sir Yzak boasted over his shoulder, stopping the dark-haired Knight in his tracks. "Do not allow yourself to fall before then!"

Sir Athryn's mouth opened in surprise, turning back to regard the Knight. "Alright," he promised with a smile.

* * *

Within the dockyard hidden beneath the Joint Fortress of Alaska, the bridge had been lowered from the main deck of the _Archangel_, stretching down to the nearby pier. Along either side, the entire regular crew had assembled in two lines, Koijiro's corp of artisans and Lieutenant Natarle's guards and gunners, as well as Romero's men. They kept their backs straight, hands raised in salute as they waited to honor the procession of departing officers.

"No! I am not leaving!" the irate voice of Lady Fllay could be heard cutting through the air, as she was practically dragged up the stairs onto the main deck by Lieutenant Natarle. "Unhand me!"

The Lieutenant, however, merely stared ahead, her lavender eyes locked in a determined glare as she tried very hard to ignore the Lady's vehement protests. They were met by Captain Murrue and Sir Mwu up ahead upon either side, trying their best to treat the proceedings with the military respect it deserved.

Grinding her heels to a halt, Lady Fllay addressed the Captain desperately, her argent eyes wide, "Captain! Why only me?"

"Fllay," Sai muttered with mixed feelings, Torii fanning his jasper wings from his perch on the boy's shoulder.

"Would you quit it already?" Lieutenant Natarle barked over her shoulder in exasperation. "These are our official orders from the General! You may be the Lady of Allster, but you are a soldier now. You hath no choice in the matter."

Lady Fllay ground her teeth in frustration, silently fuming.

Captain Murrue's face softened compassionately. "Unfortunately, she speaks the truth," she assured her gently. "Being a direct order from the Generals of the Fortress, there is nothing I can do about it. I am sorry."

The Lady's looked away, her shoulders falling in despair.

"If ye wish to make a plea, however, you could meet with the Marshals," the Captain offered, trying to sound cheerful.

"There is no chance they would even consider it," Lieutenant Natarle shot back sternly.

The Captain looked down, unable to say more.

Setting her pack to the floorboards for a moment, the Lieutenant raised her hand in a firm salute. "Goodbye, Captain," she announced.

"Thank you for everything, Lieutenant Natarle," Captain Murrue said with a practiced smile.

"You are most welcome," the Lieutenant replied.

"I hope we shall hath the chance to meet again," the Captain offered, her smile fading. "Somewhere other than the battlefield."

Natarle lowered her hand, nodding. "I am sure that can be arranged once the war is over."

"I suppose you are right," Captain Murrue shrugged, casting her amber gaze on Lady Fllay once more. "Please take care of her," she added.

"Yes," the Lieutenant assured her, picking up her pack once more and grabbing the Lady by the hand. "We are leaving," she snapped, turning about face. With that, she marched across the deck, pulling the girl along to the bridge.

The Lady cast one last, pleading look back at Sai, feeling utterly powerless.

"Fllay," Sai called out with increased urgency as she was led away.

"Torii!" the bird from his shoulder chirped loudly, taking to the air in a rush of wings and flying ahead of the Lady.

"Perhaps I shall raise a fuss as well," Sir Mwu mused with a half-hearted smile as he regarded the Captain nervously, his burnished helm held at his side in the crook of his poleyn. "The Marshals."

Sai frowned, looking down sadly as Torii returned to alight upon his shoulder once more, apparently having said its goodbyes to the girl it held such affection for.

"You know they shall not even consider it," Murrue countered dryly.

"But why would they send me to California to be a trainer at time like this?" Sir Mwu frowned.

The Captain smiled back warmly. "With you teaching, the number of conscript deaths on the frontline will surely drop," she managed.

Sir Mwu exhaled deeply.

"Come now," Captain Murrue urged. "You are going to be late."

"Ugh…why? Damn this!" Sir Mwu cursed in frustration, stomping his foot.

The Captain merely raised a hand in salute, her smile returning. "Thank you very much for everything you hath done for us all."

Sir Mwu nodded, pulling his helm down over his head to shield his misting azure eyes. Returning the salute, he replied, "You as well."

With that, the burly Knight turned and slung his satchel over his chest, greeted by the forlorn salutes of Sai and Miriallia. He placed a tender hand on the boy's shoulder, squeezing him affectionately, before pulling up his scabbard and straightening his back, beginning his descent down the bridge, the familiar faces of Marshal Dalida, Arnold, Jackie, Romero and Koijiro to each side of him as they raised their fists in admiration for having had the chance to serve with the famed Hero of Endymion.

Captain Murrue found herself unable to tear her eyes away from the sight, her amber orbs watering despite herself as she watched him go.

_When the war is over... _the words echoed in her mind.

* * *

Deep within a shaft cut through the ice below the Joint Fortress, William and his fellow Atlantican General stood just outside of a small chamber, hung upon a series of weights and drawstrings which served to raise and drop it through the various levels. The positions along the pulley were protected by am array of locks crafted for special sets of keys issued to select staff, the lowest level a closely-guarded secret for all but the highest ranking officers.

The curious platform had brought them to the deck of a small observatory set into the ice, lit by naught but a powerful red glow which issued forth from the depths below. Above their heads stretched only darkness, as far as the unaided eye could see.

"How goes your watch?" General William inquired of one of the elite engineers stationed at the deck, dabbing a bead of sweat from his forehead with a fine handkerchief.

"Everything appears stable," the officer assured him with salute.

The General smiled, peering over the observatory to the depths below. "I am certain everything shall begin as planned." His voice fell to a low whisper, however, as he mused absently. "And it shall also _end _as planned."

* * *

On the main deck of the _Archangel_, two Marshals had been sent to the ship from the Fortress above with word of their new orders.

"This shall only be for the meantime, but as of today the _Archangel _of the Eighth Fleet is to join the Alaskan Navy, Fifth Escort Division," the Marshal on the left read from an official scroll sealed by the Joint Generals on staff.

Captain Murrue, Marshal Dalida and Arnold stood at attention before the pair, committing the instructions to memory as they wondered at their new lot.

"This is an official order from General William of the House of Sutherland," the Marshal explained, regarding them all carefully before continuing to be sure they understood the severity of the situation.

"Aye!" Captain Murrue affirmed quickly, raising her hand in salute as her officers did likewise.

"Alaskan Escort Division?" Romero muttered to Jackie in surprise, taking care to keep his voice low.

"But the _Archangel _is a _battleship_," Jackie countered softly, quite perplexed as well.

"To enable the execution of these orders, restoration and resupply of your ship will commence at the fourteenth hour. You are instructed to hath everything prepared for loading and unloading, as well as repair and rearmament by then," the Marshal added, taking care to scrutinize the document to ensure he left nothing out. "Well, that is all," he said finally, turning to take his leave as his compatriot did likewise.

"Marshal," Captain Murrue stammered uncertainly, her voice faltering.

As one they turned toward the woman in surprise. "Do you hath a complaint?" he asked carefully.

"No, of course not," the Captain assured them with an embarrassed smile. "But we hath submitted papers for soldiers wishing to take leave or be discharged," she explained. "We also hath received no instructions on what to do with the Plant captive we are holding onboard."

The Marshal nodded sympathetically. "There is much work to be done with the looming threat to Panama," he explained whilst the other made his way towards the draw bridge. "I will be sure to let the General know of this," he pledged.

Captain Murrue pursed her lips, exhaling a weary sigh as she watched them depart back to the pier.

* * *

Along the terraced outer courts which ran atop the Tower of Virgo, Lady Lacys, Sir Kyra and Master Malchio had gathered inside the knotwork folly which had been formerly used to house the boy's bed. Upon his swift recovery, however, a polished table had been moved there in its place, at which the trio had convened. Outside the gilded shield, however, the air carried the sound of heavy rains pouring down upon the grounds from clouds conjured by the Adept engineers in the floors above. The system had been designed to serve as a strict irrigation schedule in order to nourish their open gardens and orchards, an occupation which served to alleviate some of their dependency on imports from conquered or neutral territories in Earth, though the Towers had little substantial space to afford to such pursuits.

They sat in silence for the moment, listening to the droplets hitting the ground as they sipped from cups of tea brought faithfully by Okapii, Master Malchio's ears perhaps even more perceptive than the Adepts' due to his peculiar ailment.

Setting her cup down with practiced poise, Lady Lacys turned towards Sir Kyra, who reclined with his back to her, looking past the ornate glass panes which ran the length of the fixture.

"Do you like the rain, Kyra?" she asked, making conversation.

The boy turned back towards her curiously.

"WHY IS THAT?" Haro shrieked from betwixt the Lady's hands, her delicate fingers stroking his smooth magenta plate affectionately.

The Lady smiled a little sheepishly.

The fallen Knight turned away, his face bland. "I was thinking how strange it is," he admitted. "I was wondering, 'What am I doing here?'"

"Where would you rather be, Kyra?" the Lady wondered aloud, her sapphire eyes peering after his spirit. But it seemed hidden from her sight and she remained uncertain.

"…I know not," Sir Kyra replied, the slight edge of frustration in his voice as he stared down at the smooth varnish which coated the table.

"Do you not like this place then?" Lady Lacys ventured, leaning in closer.

The Adept's eyes narrowed. "Is it truly alright…for me to be here?" he spat under his breath.

"As far as I am concerned, of course tis alright!" the Lady exclaimed, reflecting none of his melancholy as she perked up.

"Rest assured, the time will come when you will realize where you should be going, and _what _you should be doing," Master Malchio spoke up at last, his hand feeling for the saucer upon the table to set his tea down. "Because you bear the Seed," he explained cryptically, his soft features facing him with dull, unblinking eyes.

"There is your answer then," Lady Lacys affirmed with a confident nod.

Sir Kyra turned back to her but…without truly seeing her. He was staring _through_ her, the questions and doubts swirling inside his mind as he pondered the wizard's words.

* * *

Floating idly in the far northern Sea of Bering, a massive Fleet had assembled from scores of enchanted vessels, a vast array of massive galleons, heavily armed frigates and swift escort warships, deployed from the nearest Zodiac Fortresses of Carpentaria and Kaohsiung, their recently conquered Port on the eastern shores of the Orient. Captains stood ready at their helms, nervously peering through their spyglasses, though the miserable conditions left little to be seen, their messengers and diviners on swift call to relay the eagerly awaited order from the homeland as soon as it arrived.

Adorning their decks were all manner of engines; ballistae and siege towers filled with dozens of warriors with which to penetrate the Fortress upon breaking through the Port.

On watch high above the Fleet flew countless Knights and their Squires riding atop a host of ferocious mounts crafted from the abundant elemental matter of the other planes. While the Adepts could fly without them, such creatures, relied upon exclusively by the rival Alliance to mach them, had proven quite useful in allowing them to shift their focus elsewhere as well as ferry them to and from battle with greater haste. And any advantage they could conjure, was one they would keep with the stakes so high. They were arrayed in plates the hue of dark grey and plum, green sashes tied around their faulds whilst fresh enchantments had been painstakingly woven about their arms and armaments by the Order's artisans. They passed the time by sharpening their swords or drawing back their crossbows, conserving their strength for what would undoubtedly prove to be the greatest siege the Adepts had ever attempted, though they were yet ignorant of that fact. And still more Parties came, eager to gain their share of the glory, flying in from even further garrisons under the sway of the Zodiac, wished well by the fervent waves of the officers left behind.

Party leaders remained on deck or in the armories for the time being, a few distinguished red sashes about their number, conversing with their Captains over tactics and strategy, their helms held under their poleyns to be ready to lead the charge in an instant. Meanwhile decorated sorcerers and magicians stood at the opposite sides of the decks, or even on the tiered balconies running below, casting an assortment of benevolent spells upon the Fleet to bless their coming battle, regular crewmembers respectfully affording the silence they required to work their Art with precision.

While the Captains and their officers had thought it odd they had been ordered to assemble here in the shadow of the Alliance to be sure, given that their target was Panama which lay _to the south_, this was the designated rally point. And so they waited.

Bearing the honor of leading such a massive Campaign, however, was the distinguished pride of a contingent of enchanted submersible crafts, sealed shells of steel and glass propelled through the water and equipped with all manner of special implements to cut their way through and break up the thick shelves of ice which would lay ahead of their true journey. Unbeknownst to the Fleet above, they would serve to clear the path in order to enable the Fleet behind to advance, as well as comprising the cornerstone of the Generals' strategy to pierce so deeply into the Alliance without being first detected and headed off.

"The Campaign will commence on schedule! All spellcasters are to bring their conjurations to a close!" messengers began to announce excitedly over their decks, the word spreading throughout the Fleet in moments.

A frenzy of shouts and calls rose through the air as officers barked orders back and forth whilst their sailors scurried about the decks, heaving and grunting to and fro to in their bid to make way.

In the air, Parties joined rank and assumed formation, taking up the van, rear and flank positions about their respective vessels. Cannons were rolled or swiveled into position, loaded with the large bore shot and fire-powder.

"Our diviners foretell clear skies and a steady light!"

"Wind is running north to northwest!"

Far to west on the outlying Zodiac isle of Boaz, one of two mighty fortresses with lay out east from the Plants, facing towards the land of Earth, Lord Patryck sat high within the spiraled Citadel in his customary chair as Grandmaster of the Order, surrounded by his most trusted officers and attendants. These were not field officers, but brilliant strategists and tacticians who ran the war abroad from within these walls, spending long hours in the intense study of maps and tables and running endless games and drills in their strive to end the odious stalemate with the Alliance. And today, with the genius of the President's Campaign, Spitbreak, it seemed their labours would finally be at an end.

President Lord Patryck rose ceremoniously from his seat, clearing his throat as he prepared to speak into the massive enchanted Mirror whose pane curved around the face of the front wall. Stretching in a continuous line across the sea, the Order had anchored a row of ships upon which they had placed such Mirrors on tall poles, oriented towards this point, from which the light would be reflectd onto the next and then another. An unbroken chain of communication from the Zodiac's Plant fortress all the way to the conglomerate Fleet which had gathered in Earth, a series of similar mirrored fixtures hung at various points across the decks of the ships stationed there to be viewed by their crews. It was a costly and tedious system to be sure, but the President did not wish to rely on diviners or letters for such an important battle. He had demanded immediate knowledge of the conditions on the field and this was the only way his engineers had devised to acquiesce. Additionally, he felt that his troops all deserved to bear witness to this historic moment, the day they crushed the Alliance once and for all! They had the greater forces, more powerful magicks, a secret way in to bypass the enemy's main defences, and the element of surprise. There was no chance they could lose this battle.

"WITH THIS CAMPAIGN," Lord Patryck began in a booming voice, wearing his customary leather guards, plate spaulders and mail hauberk. "IT IS MY GREAT WISH THAT THIS WAR FINALLY COME TO AN END!"

His voice rang out clear throughout the massive observatory atop the isle of Boaz, stretching across the row of relay ships all the way to the conglomerate Fleet in the Sea of Bering, the powerful words filling the hopeful ears of the Knights and Officers ready to give their lives for its execution. "IN THE HOPES THAT THIS WILL LEAD TO _TRUE _FREEDOM AND JUSTICE," the President continued. "LET THE SPITBREAK CAMPAIGN COMMENCE!"

"Commencing the Spitbreak Campaign…relaying the order," scores of attendant officers muttered, working furiously at their stations as they created models of various parcels of the battlefield, taking care to lay the pieces out and arrange their markers with precision. The goal was lofty; dozens of ritual spaces with a representation of a sequential piece of the coming battlefield as their focus, with which to work various spells in their favor, connected to the others beside and afore it through an intricate arrangement of lines and adjuncts, sigils and circles which served to calculate and determine specific minutiae such as distance, breadth, force or span.

With magick of this scope, the Adepts had little choice but to resort to ritual and foci to insulate their minds from alienation. The risks and burdens were simply too great on any one spirit. They had first purified the space, banishing energies which they predicted would prove inimical to their force, utilizing traditional occult principles as their powerful wills attempted to reach the distant Ether in a bid to coerce it to conform itself along the lines of their victory.

Staring down at their works from the deck above, Lord Patryck nodded. The massive picture was coming together exactly as foreseen.

Sir Yzak hurriedly pulled his helm down over his scarred face once the speech had ended, gripping the hilts of his scimitars eagerly. This was the event he had dreamed for! The chance for the House of Jule to prove its quality and win glory beyond compare. He licked his lips in boyish anticipation.

_After today, it shall be General Lord Yzak… For sure!_

"Cipher from main fortress hath arrived… target: Joint Fortress of the Alliance of Earth, Alaska!"

"What?" a chorus of shocked gasps rang out over the assembled Zodiac decks in the Fleet.

"The Joint Fortress?" they scoffed.

"That cannot be!"

"You heard the President!", however, became the most prevailing sentiment, and with that, the company of ships began to lurch forward, sped by the favorable wind as they followed after the submersible vessels in the lead beneath the frozen waves, cutting out their path before them with an array of terrible enchanted whirring claws, picks and blades.

"Spitbreak hath begun!" Lord Patryck shouted.

"Did he say the Joint Fortress?" Sir Yzak demanded in shock, fidgeting inside the Armor of Duwel nervously.

"Was it not supposed to be Panama?" his Squire questioned.

At the helm of the lead submerged craft which charged first through the ice, General Lord Rau smiled beneath his helm, "The swiftest means to end a war is by striking at the head," he mused absently. His officers did not appear to have heard.

"Very clever," Sir Yzak admitted. "I see that President Zala was not chosen for naught. I am impressed," the Knight mused.

"Sir Yzak?" his Squire asked in confusion, still not understanding.

The silver-haired Adept rolled his eyes. "They believe our target is Panama and hath sent away their strongest forces there. This is an excellent opportunity," Sir Yzak beamed. "We can put an end to the reign of the Humans for sure! I am going to slay as many of them as I can. Just watch me!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the Clyne family Estate, Lady Lacys sat on her knees inside the gilded folly with the sullen Sir Kyra and enigmatic Master Malchio in silence, occupying herself by making cute faces at Haro, who bounced up and down to her delight. At length, her sapphire eyes caught sight of her father, Lord Syegel, returning with the news she had requested, his robes damp from his walk through the rain. His service as a member of the Sovereign Council drew him away to the central Tower of Aries often, so the times he could spend with her at the Manor were a particular treat.

"It will not be possible, not even with the Master's craft," the Counselor related to his daughter upon entering the dry interior, running his hands hurriedly through his bushy blonde locks and drawing them away wet. "No voyages bound for Earth hath been granted leave to set sail. No doubt because of the Campaign."

The Lady nodded, truthfully a bit pleased. Sir Kyra, however, did not appear so happy about the prospect, tempering the Lady's enthusiasm.

"So _you_ are the one our Council was so afraid of," Lord Syegel mused as he addressed the stoic boy. "The one we called Stryke."

Sir Kyra looked down, feeling slightly ashamed as he nodded in the affirmative.

"As it stood, we were under the assumption you were a _Human_ warrior," the Counselor continued. "Had we known you were an Adept all along, the Council might not hath been so afraid of the Alliance's enchanted armaments and their incredible power. It hath left their minds closed to reason. But…," he sighed wearily. "as it stands, we are facing the consequences of that ignorance now."

"Father, one of the gulls brought a letter for you from Lady Eileen," Lady Lacys announced, handing him a strip of parchment. She was one of his few allies within the Council and they often saw eye to eye on foreign policy.

"Canaver eh?" the Lord muttered the name curiously, as he untied the ribbon and unfolded the page. Clearing his throat, he read the message aloud, his tone suddenly gravening with each new word.

"_Lord Syegel, we hath been deceived by Zala! The target of the Spitbreak Campaign is __**not**__ Panama. Tis Alaska!_"

The Lady frowned, looking up at her father worriedly as Master Malchio rose to his feet tentatively.

"What?" Lord Syegel spat in confusion.

Sir Kyra's eyes went wide as if he was suddenly shaken from a great stupor, the cup of tea held aloft in his hand suddenly crashing to the table below, shattering into a burst of tiny shards whilst its steaming contents formed a puddle which streamed off the table to the ground below.

"Kyra!" the Lady exclaimed, rising to her feet as she went over to him.

Returning his wrinkled gaze to the page, Lord Syegel continued reading, the blood draining from his face.

"_His plan is to destroy the Alliance of Earth's main fortress in a single blow. Nothing of the sort was ever discussed or approved at the congress! We must do something before it ruins everything we hath worked together so hard to achieve!_"

Lady Lacys placed her arms carefully on the boy's shoulders, not wishing to arouse a violent reflex from the Knight as he stared into space, transfixed. His eyes quivered fearfully as faces flashed in rapid succession behind them: Sai's spectacles. Miriallia's wave. Kuzzey's squint. Lieutenant Natarle's scowl. Koijiro's grin. Sir Mwu's confident smirk. Captain Murrue's proud smile. Lady Fllay's sad eyes. The Adept clutched his chest in pain, his heart feeling as if it might burst, as he grit his teeth and clenched his eyes shut tightly.

Lady Lacys knelt beside him, unsure of how to help. "Kyra…" she called gently, trying to soothe him with her enchanted voice.

Lord Syegel regarded Master Malchio gravely, a knot forming in the pit of his stomach as he contemplated the shocking news. _Something _had to be done, he knew, or else everything they had striven for would come to naught because of one reckless Adept and his followers, misguided at best, deluded at worst. "Lacys…" he called carefully, drawing his daughter's attention away towards him. "Can we speak for a moment?" he inquired.

The Lady nodded, standing to her feet and leaving Sir Kyra as she took her father's hand tenderly, leaving the folly to converse in private.

* * *

Along the expansive piers adorning the dockyard beneath the Alliance's Joint Fortress, Sir Mwu, Lady Fllay and Lieutenant Natarle stood together amidst a throng of similarly clad officers and warriors, the women clutching their service papers in their hands, whilst the Knight bore a rucksack filled with their belongings slung across his back, most of which was comprised of the Lady's things and his additional armaments.

Several of the Atlantican ships in the harbor had raised anchor as they ran drawbridges across to the piers to provide safe passage for the waiting troops across the way to board.

"Are there _still_ companies heading for Panama?" Lieutenant Natarle remarked in disbelief at the frenzy which surrounded them. Looking over Lady Fllay's shoulder, her eyes skimmed the orders emblazoned there on. "It appears that the ship you are to board will dock at _that _pier," she mused. "Where is yours, Sir Mwu?" she inquired.

The Lady frowned, feeling pensive. It was all so sudden. But then again…she mused, looking back in the direction of the _Archangel _on the other side of the dockyard sadly. Perhaps it _was _time to get off that cursed ship. She had made too many memories on those decks. Some sweet, but most were bitter.

"Huh…?" the Knight remarked in surprise, truthfully not having thought about it. "Oh, my course lies with this maiden," he waxed, looking down at her admiringly as he flashed a cheerful smile, despite his disgruntlement with the whole affair. "Bound for the western coast of Atlantica. Not far from home, actually."

"Is that right?" Lieutenant Natarle replied dryly. "Well, farewell Sir Mwu," she saluted, but her mouth opened in surprise, at seeing the handsome Knight offer his hand.

"Yes, take care Lieutenant," he replied with a warm smile.

The Lieutenant blushed, despite herself, tentatively placing her hand into his. Giving her a firm squeeze, he released her and placed a gentle hand on Lady Fllay's shoulder, leading her away.

Lieutenant Natarle stared at her hand for a moment, transfixed. Finally her eyes narrowed and she shook her head, snatching up her pack resolutely.

* * *

"How is the evacuation proceeding?" General William inquired of his fellow Atlantican General as he strode into the shaft to join him as it descended through the dark depths beneath the fortress.

"I would say another three vessels," the younger man admitted. "But can we complete it in time?" he asked nervously.

"Relax," the elder General assured him smoothly. "There is no chance they will penetrate our deepest levels at the start. They do not even know they exist."

His fellow officer nodded, deferring to the older man's experience and craftiness.

* * *

"You stand in the line here," Sir Mwu was explaining to Lady Fllay as they waited to board their vessel. "When your turn comes, they call out your name and you show them this paper. Understand?"

The Lady nodded weakly, taking the paper without a word.

"Excellent," the Knight exclaimed, turning around and making his way back across the pier.

Lady's Fllay's eyes went wide with panic. "Huh…? Wait!" she cried fearfully.

"I forgot something!" Sir Mwu called back over his shoulder with a reassuring smile, giving a slight wave as his feet fell into a sprint.

The Lady frowned, looking around her worriedly as a chill came over her.

* * *

Whilst the main Fleet tore through the ice above the hidden subterranean channel, a company of bizarre creatures lumbered toward the Join Fortress from the air above, consisting of little more than monstrous winged lumps of flesh with gaping, toothless jaws. Inside each of their mouths, which stretched as far back as a stomach, could fit a few dozen Zodiac Parties, comprised of those to whom the Order could afford no personal mounts. The hot breath and saliva collected around their armor, causing it to glisten as the plates became slimy to the touch. Upon beholding the telltale waterfall down below, they each took a deep breath. For some this would be their first battle and they could only hope that their magick would not fail them now.

Arriving at their destination, the Party leaders rushed forward, diving out of the creature's mouths without fear, their troops following close behind. They lay flat on their stomach as they descended through the air gracefully, some drawing their swords or readying their crossbows, whilst others held out the magickal implements which had been provided for them, taking care not to crack the smooth precious stones embedded within them.

It had to coincide perfectly, or theirs would be the first deaths to be recorded, the commanders reminded themselves.

It was not long ere they felt a hail of arrows rushing amidst their company from below, followed by the sound of cannonfire. Spinning away or rolling through the volley, several Knights aimed their crossbows straight downwards, releasing the enchanted bolts with a snap of their fingers into the hauberks of the gunners below before they landed atop the twain towers buttressing the middle Gate. Within heartbeats, however, the embrasured cannons from the two sets of opposing towers were swung inward along their turrets, firing their deadly rounds into the advance horde, the powerful shot splitting apart the very stones upon which they stood.

Meanwhile in the warm waters of the channel below, several dozen Knights wielding spears and tridents dove out of the hatches of the submerged contingent of crafts, clad in the specially sealed suits of Armor crafted for marine warfare, their greaves and gauntlets elongated for better swimming with webbed silk woven between their fingers and toes.

Spearheading the assault from the air, Sir Yzak stood atop his scaly beast adroitly, choosing to carefully scrutinize the scene below rather than rushing ahead in honor of his fallen friend Sir Dyarka, gripping the powerful barreled crossbow Shiva in one arm with the enchanted tower shield strapped to his other. He wished so greatly that the blonde bastard could be here by his side today to witness this glory. His troops meanwhile could only marvel at such a risky feat in exposing himself so.

* * *

As Sir Mwu dashed through the corridors and stairwells which ascended up through the expansive Joint Fortress, he stumbled and almost lost his footing upon hearing the sounds of shrill alarm bells ringing out in the distance, steadily advancing closer towards his ears. It sounded like it had come from one of the watchtowers bordering the outer Gates, perhaps.

"The enemy!" he blurted out as he burst into the nearest chamber. To his shock, however, he found it completely empty, its desks and chairs abandoned. Apparently in such haste that several papers still lay strewn across the floor.

He looked around in bewilderment, his mouth agape. "Hath they _all _gone to Panama?"

Finally, he swallowed hard, turning back to the door.

_What is going on…?_

* * *

"What is happening?" Captain Murrue demanded, the crew in a frenzy upon hearing the alarm bells going off along the outer battlements, pacing about their stations on edge. Oh, how she wished Lieutenant Natarle were here. She had held her reservations to be sure, but the woman was a brilliant tactician and she certainly kept a cool head in battle.

Suddenly, they heard a deep voice blast out over the dockyard, the sound carrying across the waves and echoing throughout the chambers above, no doubt from an enchanted horn kept somewhere safe in the Fortress above.

"ALL SHIPS SET SAIL TO MEET THE ENEMY! COMMENCE THE COUNTERATTACK!" the voice thundered. "THEY HATH BEEN DECEIVING US ALL ALONG. THEIR TRUE TARGET WAS CHANGED TO OUR ALLIANCE'S JOINT FORTRESS AT THE LAST MOMENT!"

_Those lying bastards! How dare they!_

Fearful gasps erupted across the deck from the throats of Kuzzey and Miriallia. They could already feel the floor beneath them begin to shake, as the invasion's disturbance carried over the waters below the hull.

_Are they truly unable to fight fair?_

* * *

Straining her eyes behind her for a glimpse of Sir Mwu, Lady Fllay stood anxiously in the slowly advancing line of Atlantican officers bound for its western coast.

"Hurry, onboard!" one of the Marshals up ahead urged, as he motioned for others to come and help him speed along the process. They were the last ship yet to depart.

Shaking her head in frustration, the Lady's argent gaze narrowed and she took off back into the now dark corridors of the Fortress in search of the missing Knight.

* * *

"Damnation!" Sir Mwu cursed as he sprinted through the empty halls of the Fortress in complete bewilderment, his rucksack trailing behind him from the wind his speed had kicked up. "Surely they cannot hath been so foolish as to leave the place defenceless... What is going on here?' he muttered through grit teeth. He had a very bad feeling about this.

Coming upon yet another floor, the Knight shook his head once more in bewilderment.

"There is no one here!" he lamented, at a loss to explain. _Somebody had _to be inside somewhere. Who else would take charge of the battle?

* * *

Letting out a fierce war cry, Sir Yzak willed his scaly mount into a dive, outstretching his hand as he formed the water within the narrow channel into sharp spears of ice which burst out of the waves and cut through the feeble decks of the aging battleships that had arisen first to challenge his company. They were quickly riddled with holes, filled all too eagerly by the waters below, gradually pulling the craft down into their icy depths.

Their gunners tried with all their might to drive them back with return volleys of cannonfire, but they were too divided between the Knights popping up out of the water beneath them and the ones assailing them from the air. It was a hopeless rake.

Gracefully dodging the hail of munitions and arrows flying through the air, General Lord Rau sped headlong towards the frozen grounds below as well, clad in his distinctive gleaming plate, the white sash of the General wrapt round his waist. "The curtain has risen. Tis now time for the actors to show their talents," he announced.

* * *

"Tis cruel to have to fight under such conditions," Captain Murrue fumed to her crew, knowing similar sentiments were coursing through their hearts. "But we cannot suffer the Fortress to fall," she affirmed, resolutely, striding over to her customary place behind the helm.

"Captain!" Arnold exclaimed over his shoulder, his eyes doubtful. But he already knew.

"All hands on deck!" the Captain shouted. "Pursuant to our orders, the _Archangel _shall set sail from the docks to join the fray!"

"You cannot be serious. How shall we prevail without Sir Kyra or Sir Mwu?" Kuzzey protested.

But the Captain merely stared ahead expectantly, her amber eyes narrowing into a determined stare as she awaited the execution of her orders.

* * *

Atop the Clyne Estate, the scheduled rains had finally come to an end, a cheerful sky rewarding the people below for their wait. But such a trifle did nothing to quiet the troubled spirit of Sir Kyra, who stood at the edge of the gilded folly, staring out over the grounds at a loss for what to do. He heard the telltale soft footsteps of Lady Lacys as she approached him from behind. She was alone this time, he discerned.

"Kyra?" she called out to him.

The boy turned towards her slowly, tears welling up in his amethyst eyes. Unable to hold it in, they fell down his cheeks in great drops. But twas not as any other tear he had shed, for his body did not shudder, nor his mind reel. Instead, he smiled at her. "I am going," he said simply, his decision made.

"Where are you going?" the Lady inquired, her hands folded together at the hem of her white dress.

"I must…return to Earth," Sir Kyra replied.

"Why?" Lady Lacys pressed."Your return alone will not end the war."

The Adept shook his head. "I can see glimpses of it when I close my eyes, that battle raging to the north. I can no longer remain here and do nothing but watch."

The Lady frowned, disappointed and confused.

* * *

Cutting through the air like a knife, General Lord Rau rolled sharply to the left, avoiding the massive shaft discharged from a ballista along the stone ridge of battlements ahead. Drawing back on his longbow, he strung four poisoned arrows at once, releasing them with a snap as they streaked through the air at incredible speeds, simultaneously embedding themselves past the mundane armor which covered the artillators' chests up ahead, killing them within mere heartbeats.

The General breathed in deeply, flying past as others rushed to take the place of their fallen compatriots. Leaving such puny kills for the Squires, he dove into the culvert which stretched around the Bay just beneath the aqueduct, shaking the falls' drops from the blonde locks fanning out from under his helm as he descended down the shaft cut inside.

"It appears that Azrael's information is accurate," he muttered to himself in the dark, rolling forward as he set down atop one knee, a burst of air displacing the chamber around him from the force of the landing.

* * *

Stumbling through the quaking corridors in the dark, Lady Fllay ran for her life, bits of ash and dust, as well as pulverized stone and splinters falling about the air, soiling her hair and causing her to cough profusely.

"Sir Mwu!" she gagged.

A particularly loud clamor shook the tower she found herself in and she pressed against the wall in terror. "Where is…the _Archangel_?" she whimpered. "My…!" she breathed, her words cut short by another fit of coughing which came over her as she took off running once more, doing her best to suppress the fear steadily growing within her.

* * *

"If one does nothing because he tells himself he will not make a difference…" Sir Kyra countered firmly, his eyes set forward against the sapphire orbs of Lady Lacys. "He would end up doing even less than he might hath."

The Lady kept silent, hearing him out as he mulled over the words in his mind, a powerful realization obviously coming over him. "Then nothing would change…" he lamented. "And nothing would ever end."

"So shall you fight against the Zodiac again?" Lady Lacys inquired nervously.

Sir Kyra shook his head.

"Then the Alliance of Earth?" the Lady pressed in surprise.

But still Sir Kyra shook his head, his gaze softening. "I feel that I hath…a better understanding now about what we should be fighting for," he explained. "I now renounce the oath I swore to the Alliance. I am no longer their Knight. I shall not bear the burden of '_Sir _Kyra' any longer."

Lady Lacys' eyes widened, his enlightened words giving her pause. Her indecision seemed to leave her as she remembered her father's words and she nodded resolutely, as if she had come to a decision of her own.

"Then very well," she said with a knowing smile.

* * *

Sir Mwu froze midstride, his blonde locks drenched with sweat as he felt an awful chill come over him. "This feeling," he panted. "Has Lecreuset come? Is he the one behind this?"

Tentatively, he crept forward and strung an arrow on his longbow, suppressing his breathing as he allowed the curious senses of the Laflagga line to take over.

* * *

"Please change into this, _Kyra_," Lady Lacys intoned, emphasizing his new voluntary abandonment of title as she indicated a silver tray held out by one of her family's hired servants upon which was neatly folded a pressed crimson surcoat, adorned with sigils of black and gold, and a familiar red sash he had seen round the waist of Athryn many times which laid atop it.

"Please inform them," she added to the perplexed servant with a knowing smile. "That Lady Lacys of the House of Clyne shall be singing the song of peace from here on," she affirmed, her sapphire eyes sparkling brilliantly.

* * *

In what appeared to be a recorder's chamber deep within the besieged Fortress, General Lord Rau calmly drew one volume from its rows of shelves and then another, quickly searching their contents and casting them away. An hourglass was resting on the desk, as if to alert _someone _it was counting down to something, so long as they recognized the sign that is. The din of battle could still be heard emanating from the besieged Gates just outside the Bay. The main Zodiac fleet had not completed the channel and entered it yet, but neither had the Fortress sent out its docked battleships. Compared to the sheer size of the extant forces, the battle had barely begun all.

At last one of the stray scrolls proved promising. It appeared to show a map for the lower levels, even beneath the dockyards. His eye took to a narrow shaft which cut straight down over a league beneath the base. Below it, however, there was an curious empty space. A smile curled at his lip from beneath the helm. "Well…there it is," he muttered.

His eye caught sight of a shadow, however, slowly moving within the light which streamed into the chamber from behind the doorframe, the hands pulling back on an arrow carefully. The General whirled around, outstretching a deep crystal rod in his hand as an ember blazed forth from its flawless tip, striking out towards the assailant.

Sir Mwu flinched, backing behind the stone wall for cover as it was rocked by the ensuing explosion. After a moment, he darted into the room after the General, dodging a succession of further blasts which flashed brightly in the dim quarters and filled the air with smoke.

Ducking behind a chair for cover just a final blast rushed over his head, singing his hair, Sir Mwu scrutinized the dark corner on the far side carefully. General Lord Rau cut into the opposing stairwell and took cover behind the wall there.

"It has been a long time, Mwu of Laflaga," the General greeted mockingly. "I apologize to say this after finally seeing you again, but I do not hath the time to be fooling about with you." Carefully, General Lord Rau peered past the wall to brave a glimpse toward the pinned Knight. "Since you are still here, I suppose you must no longer be of any use to the Alliance of Earth."

Sir Mwu's azure eyes narrowed as he readied another arrow.

"My how you hath fallen out of favour, Hero of Endymion," the General taunted.

Suddenly, a bright light flashed in the room, stunning the Knight as he struggled to close his eyes in time. He could hear the fleeing footfalls of Rau as he made his escape. Bolting out from behind his cover, Sir Mwu turned his longbow on the hallway the General had just fled through. It was empty now, of course.

_Damnation!_

Slowly lowering the weapon, the Knight strode back over to the desk to see what the General had been here for. To his surprise, however, he saw an hourglass, the grains of sand within slowly tumbling down to the bowl one by one, situated beside a scrap of parchment filled with drawings of the fortresses' foundations. A long narrow shaft caught his eye, however, and he gasped in horror.

_But…this is…!_

Without another thought, he took off running back the way he had come, an ominous dread enshrouding him. He had no time for his rivalry with the General at present. There was something much worse at work here.

* * *

As Lady Fllay continued to stumble through the dark innards of the Joint Fortress, she was surprised to hear someone, presumably a soldier like her, cry out from the hall ahead, "A Zodiac warrior!", hurriedly pointing his crossbow for the hall just beyond her range of vision.

"One has breached the wall!" another exclaimed, his voice changing to a pained scream as the Lady saw his burnt body thrown against the back wall amidst a crackling discharge of white lightning.

Unsure of what to do, Lady Fllay squeezed into the nearest crevice, peering past the corner at the brutal skirmish. All she could discern was a full mane of long blonde hair fanning out from beneath a gleaming helm. He was gripping someone by the aventail now and lifting him straight into the air as if the man weighed nothing. Agonized screams began to fill the hall up head as his body jerked, almost causing her to pitch forward and vomit, though sheer terror managed to keep her composure.

Throwing the desiccated corpse away with disdain, General Lord Rau continued on his way. A man rushed out past Lady Fllay pressing the stock of a crossbow against his shoulder. He looked Eurasian. The General whirled around, casting another bolt of lightning into his chest from a wand of sorts, the body ravaged to a smoldering mess.

The defender fell unceremoniously at the Lady's feet and she let out an awful scream, stumbling away from the body and falling to her rump. Seeing the approaching figure, however, she rolled forward and snatched up his fallen crossbow just as the General's shadow fell over her, his boots drawing inexorably near. She raised the weapon up just in time and pulled back the crank, its shaft now aimed shakily in between his plates.

The General stretched his wand toward her without a thought, readying the spell, but something gave him pause, and he softened. "H o w i n t e r e s t i n g…" he intoned, changing his course as he drew upon other magicks.

Lady Fllay's eyes went wide, her breathing laboured. _That voice! It cannot be! _"Father!" she exclaimed despite herself, as Lord George's image flashed through her mind unbidden.

"_F l l a y…" _the voice sounded in her mind, powerful and seductive.

"Father's…voice," the Lady mumbled in a stupor, completely bewitched.

General Lord Rau nodded with a satisfied smile.

_But…it cannot be! Your dead!_

Suddenly, her fingers snapped the mechanism defiantly, sending the bolt flying forward without warning. Ere the General could evade, the shaft embedded itself below his neck, wedging between the enchanted plates and piercing his lungs.

Lady Fllay merely stood there, holding out the crossbow as if it were an extension of her arms, her eyes riveted to the sight.

General Lord Rau smiled as he gripped the shaft with his gauntlet and ripped it out, breaking it in hand and flinging the pieces away. Looking at his wasted wand in disappointment, he cast the dull crystal rod aside where it clattered to the floor shattering.

The Lady felt as if she had fallen into a dream, her eyes wide with disbelief as her body shuddered. _Impossible! No one could survive that!_

But rushing forward, the General slammed his shoulder into her forehead with expert precision, putting her out whilst he caught her limp body in his other hand.

* * *

"And this is how it is done-like _this_," Lady Lacys was explaining to Kyra as they rode together through the streets and floors of the Tower within the plush interior of her private carriage, her hand making a fist laying horizontally over her torso.

Performing the unfamiliar sign, Kyra looked back to her for confirmation.

"That is how Zodiac warriors greet each other," the Lady affirmed with a smile.

* * *

Seated comfortably enough within the small but fast craft which would ferry him back to the Plants, Sir Athryn sat facing forward unblinking.

Opening the satchel which rested atop his lap, he eyed the sparse belongings within; a spare pair of boots, his folding knife, papers of mark and other such issue. His eyes fell on Sir Nycol's cherished music sheets however, and he paused.

"I am to return home and play the conquering hero," Sir Athryn spoke aloud, addressing his dead friend bitterly. He shook his head in disgust."_You _are the one who deserves these honors, not me," he muttered.

He sighed. What would he tell the boy's mother and father, he wondered. How would he ever face them? No doubt they had already heard the terrible news. Closing his eyes, an image of Lady Amalfi weeping alone at the boy's old piano flashed through his mind and his body tensed. But…to see the one responsible for that loss, he wondered how any could control themselves.

* * *

As the battle outside began to spread into the Bay, slowly the wrought iron portcullises of the Joint Fortress dockyard began to rise, a fearsome craft leading the charge from behind the waterfalls. It deadly sharp bow pierced through first, followed by majestic sails and proud masts.

"Wombats, Valiants! Fire!" Captain Murrue barked.

Without warning, its cannons blasted out their enchanted munitions in a crushing forward volley, accompanied by the shrieking wails of countless rockets which spiraled out from the ship and tore through the air for the enemy.

The Zodiac Knights ahead turned toward this new foe in confusion as they readied their weapons, the feeble but many Eurasian defenders proving little match against their company. But the enchanted rounds simply tore through their number and obliterated the mass of them, sending riddled and scorched bodies crashing down into the Bay below and signaling their compatriots to take heed.

Realizing the new threat the _Archangel _posed, the other Knights took to assailing her from all sides, bearing down on her with their crossbows or conjuring blasts of air and ice against her hull, drawing from whatever elements the miserable environment offered, whilst they continued to fall under the valiant gaze of the Eurasian Knights grappling with them in the sky atop their mounts or attempting to push them back with their cannons and ballistae.

So far their wards were holding and their armaments serving to keep the Zodiac forces at bay. _So far_...

* * *

Lady Lacys led Kyra, clad in the red surcoat of the Zodiac elite, up through the restricted floors of a tower reserved by the Ministry of Works.

"Good afternoon," Lady Lacys saluted cheerfully as they passed a pair of Zodiac officers up ahead, Kyra following her example as he fought a nervous smile.

His smile faded, however, when he saw two guards up ahead, arrayed in the familiar heavy armaments of the Guardians. The Lady, however, strode up to in complete confidence, nodding expectantly to the pair with practiced authority. They quickly relaxed, unsure whether to regard her with the respect one should a daughter of a Sovereign Counselor or indulge in the excitement one would such a popular musical icon. Apparently deciding on the former, each drew a key kept on a chain round their necks and undid the enchanted locks which sealed the thick stone door shut.

Straining their backs, they pushed the slab open for them, a soft hiss sounding as the air flow stabilized.

"Follow me," Lady Lacys said, taking Kyra's hand and striding through the doorway, the officers dutifully sealing it behind them.

Kyra's amethyst eyes widened as the Lady led him by the hand to what appeared to be a forge, the light of a great fire still crackling up ahead, its fumes wafting upward through a chasm which opened up to the clear sky.

But if that surprised him, what came next left him in wonder. For in the center of the room stood a casket, in which lay a full suit of Armor upon a bed of black velvet, its plates gleaming of opaque and sapphire. Kyra was immediately struck by its resemblance to his old suit, Stryke, and he marveled. For this was no ordinary Armor. It brimmed with enchantments that struck the Adept's keen senses powerfully, its craftsmanship flawless after the smooth manner of the Plants' finest artificers.

"Stryke!" Kyra exclaimed aloud.

Lady Lacys' head turned to the side in confusion for a moment. "Not quite," she smiled. "This is Frydom. Tis a new suit of Armor, forged from the finest materials and enchanted with our best spells to surpass those seized from the Alliance, forged under the orders of the newly appointed President, Lord Patryck."

Kyra could only stare in awe at its shining surface. It boasted an array of bejeweled rondels in brilliant hues which protruded from and adorned its surface, two at the besagews, two atop the pauldrons, two on either side of the faulds and one crowning the bascinet. A row of work tables circled around the receptacle, on which were laid out various weapons and armaments of exquisite quality, including two long sabers, a large pavise shield, and a pair of what looked to be ribauldequins, obviously inspired by Blytz' Triskeros of similar design.

It was the cuirass, however, which drew the most curiosity from the Adept. Closing his eyes, Kyra's mind penetrated past its thick plate and into the hollow cavity cut within. What he beheld there, however, shook him to the core. He could hear a steady beating echoing within, a strong heart pumping it full of magick.

"Tis alive…" Kyra breathed in disbelief. He had never before seen anything like it. "Why are you allowing me…?" he asked in confusion, tearing his eyes away from it to look at her once more.

Lady Lacys smiled brightly, her sapphire eyes dancing. "I feel that you shall need the power within this armor," she explained. "Neither will alone, nor strength alone, will prove enough. That is why. But it will take a strong heart to tame. Do you suppose this will ferry you where you wish to go? Will it be of aid when you get there?"

"Neither will alone, nor strength alone," Kyra repeated reverently. "Why _me_?" he asked in disbelief.

"You are…Kyra of Yamato," the Lady replied simply, drawing a brand from among the tools laid out on the table, its tip cut into a curious sigil and plunged it into the flames until the cool metal glowed like fire. Drawing it out at last, she approached the boy, holding it aloft and flashing an embarrassed smile.

Kyra's eyes widened and he swallowed nervously.

"Tis a bit crude," she admitted. "But without it…"

Kyra nodded, silencing her. "I understand," he said, taking off the surcoat and allowing it to the drop to the floor. Pulling down the hem of the mail hauberk underneath, he exposed his breast, readying himself for the sting.

Pursing her lips, the Lady pressed the fiery brand against his flesh, the sigil burning its visage onto his chest as the singed smell filled the chamber.

Kyra clenched his teeth as he winced, grateful when the Lady pulled it away at last. "Will _you _be alright though?" he managed suddenly as he thought of her safety in light of bequeathing such a thing to him.

The Lady smiled, striding up to join him and clasping his hands. "I shall be singing…the song of peace," she assured him.

Kyra smiled, for the first time in days he realized. "Take care of yourself," he said warmly.

"You as well, Kyra," the Lady replied, moving forward. "Go with all my strength," she blessed him, her sweet lips kissing his cheek in parting.

The ritual complete, the Lady backed away. "You must be on your way then," she urged.

Kyra nodded, striding towards the Armor and placing his hands upon its plate, ready to array himself thusly. To his surprise, however, the suit dissolved in a flash, along with the weapons which served as its companions, his hand falling through air to meet only plush velvet in its place.

_What is this?_

In an instant, however, the Armor instead appeared around him in a burst of light, fitting him perfectly. His mouth hung agape in delight at the incredible spell as he flexed his arms and tested the feel of the sabatons. The steady flow of raw power he felt surging from within its mysterious core was nothing short of incredible.

"Frydom," he muttered, his eyes reading the words emblazoned upon its plate. "This heart inside…it easily possesses the potential of Stryke fourfold. But what creature holds such power?"

Shaking his head, he dispelled such curiosities, closing his eyes as he readied the spell forming in his mind. He had not realized just how long it had been since he had used magick, the rest for his spirit no doubt of great benefit in the long run.

"I am no longer the bloodsoaked sword of others..." Kyra muttered. "I am my own side now."

_Neither will alone…_

Powerful strands of wind began to emanate around him, shaking loose the dust in the chamber and whipping forcefully at the flames. Slowly his new pearlescent sabatons rose into the air and he outstretched his arms toward the skies above the shaft.

…_nor strength alone!_

His amethyst eyes snapped open, narrowing into a determined gaze.

Lady Lacys waved goodbye from below, watching his departure with mixed feelings. She could hear a clamor of frenzied activity as a coterie of officers pushed their way in through the slab, bursting out onto the floor in bewilderment as they squinted up at the brightly clad figure poised in the air above them.

"What is happening?" one exclaimed in confusion.

"Frydom is leaving! Who authorized this?" another demanded gruffly.

"Quickly, someone close the hatch! My Lady, you should get to safety," the one nearest her urged.

"Send word to the Fortress! Make haste!"

Suddenly, however, they all were thrown to the floor hard, covering their heads as a blast of air erupted from the Armor's feet, launching Kyra upwards through the narrow shaft like a rocket.

_Show me your speed, Frydom! Take me to the Archangel!_

Rushing past a Party of patrolling Knights hovering just outside the Ministry, they turned as one in confusion toward the shooting gleam which cut through the air betwixt them.

"Who is that Knight?" the one demanded as they spun around, his eyes straining to catch a glimpse.

"Tis past shift change, not on our schedules. Heading towards Earth…but all voyages there are prohibited today," the other noted, his voice full of suspicion.

Flying after it to apprehend the mysterious figure, they strung their bows and released a volley of arrows at his back.

"Stop!" Kyra spat, suppressing the urge to kill them where they stood as he willed Frydom into a frenzied weave, evading the shafts with ease. _No more of that…_"Let me go!"

"He is fast!" they exclaimed fearfully.

Reposing from a backward flip, Kyra rushed forward to face them, one of the sabers appearing in his hand in a flash. "Lacerta," he read, noting the inscription etched upon the shining blade. Holding his breath, he tested his new resolve as he brought the edge of the blade up through the surface of their armor, careful not to pierce their flesh, and down their back. The enchanted sword cut through the inferior wards like cloth, their dull plates falling away in shreds of metal, leaving them exposed and unarmed.

The whole maneuver happened so incredibly fast, neither Knight had time to counter or parry the bizarre stroke, left winded as their weapons fell to the sea in bits. They stared at each other's bare face aghast, their mouths agape, truthfully just grateful to be alive.

Sir Kyra slowed, turning round to face them once more as he raised the blade threateningly, drilling them with a hard stare. Turning about face, he sheathed the terrible weapon and continued on his flight unopposed, setting his eyes toward the distant mountains of Earth.

"That sword," one of the Knights muttered, shaking his head in wonder.

The waters around the Plants had potent abjurations and foils cast about them, causing any enemy ships foolish enough to venture too near to become hopelessly lost on endless seas and, if not aided, starve to death after the exhaustion of their stores. This was maintained with near obsessive vigilance to ensure that an attack such as the one which destroyed Cancer could never happen again. But there were no such wards against those _leaving _the isles, and so they afforded Kyra no trouble at all as he sped away.

* * *

Reclining in his private quarters below the deck of the tiny craft, Sir Athryn stared out the lattice absently, his emerald eyes feeling heavy. The fast ship had made great strides over the last few hours, bearing him across the waves to all the pomp of the Plants that awaited him, the next chapter in his service.

Suddenly, a gleam caught his eye from the air just outside the hull and he froze, staring at it perplexed. It looked like…_Stryke? _He bolted toward the lattice, pressing his hands against it as he peered intently after the figure. In the next moment, however, it was gone just as swiftly as it had come. But it had been there, he was sure of it.

_It cannot be…_


End file.
